Who are you?
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Quem é você por falar nisso?::Faz diferença?::Quem te garante que eu serei quem eu digo que sou, você não pode me ver mesmo.Eu poderia ser Merlin e você poderia ser a própria Morgana que eu nunca poderia saber, nem você, você não pode me ver.
1. Capítulo 1

Cap. 1 Merlin VRS. Morgana.

- Então Você vai?

- Eu já disse que não!

- Por que não, Draco?!- perguntou o moreno insistentemente.

- Por que _eu não quero_!

- Não quer? Não quer? Como assim não quer?!

- Blás, por que você não vai encher o saco de um otário qualquer e me deixa em paz?!- respondeu o loiro com maus modos, irritado. Estava tentando ler o um livro sobre investimentos bancários, e Zabini não calava a boca um instante para ele poder se concentrar em como investir os rubis que haviam chegado recentemente ao banco.

- Porque eu já tenho um para perturbar.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo foi?!

- Draco pare de bancar o mafioso e venha se divertir ao menos uma vez na vida! – disse Blás tomando o livro das mãos de Draco para impedi-lo de ler.

- Eu não estou bancando o mafioso, mas provavelmente irei bancar o assassino se você não me deixar em paz. – Malfoy chiou entre dentes para o outro ali a sua frente.

- Ameaças de praxe, mas eu prometo que te deixo em paz se Você for.

- Blás, cala a boca e me devolve o livro!- Draco disse se levantando e usando toda a sua força de vontade para não acertar um murro na cara de Zabini.

- Só se você for. - o outro chantageou.

- Para que Você quer que eu vá, você não precisa de mim lá!- Draco exclamou irritado e tentando pegar o livro das mãos do moreno.

- Você sabe que as mulheres sempre andam em duplas, então em dupla também fica mais fácil para nós.

- "Para _nós_" que _nós_ seu delinqüente, quem disse que eu estou atrás de mulher!

- Vergonha da raça! È isto que você é.

- Blás, vá embora!

- Não! Qual é draco?! Você ta rejeitando mulher? Você não é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço, sai deste corpo que não te pertence! – disse Blás sacudindo Draco pelos ombros, e bom ninguém sacode um Malfoy pelos ombros!

- Eu... Não... Estou... Rejeitan... – tentou dizer, mas era difícil falar direito chacoalhando daquele jeito. – Para com isso seu imbecil! – e empurrou o outro contra a parede.

- Ta vendo, você não é Draco Malfoy! O verdadeiro Draco teria me torturado ali mesmo, por isso.

- Renunciei ao habito, mas eu poço ter uma recaída se você continuar me perturbando deste jeito!

- Vamos, larga de ser chato, eu vou mostrar como se divertir para você!

- Agora é que eu não vou! Da ultima vez que Você disse isso você me meteu em um monte de problemas dos quais eu ainda tento me livrar até hoje!

- Não é verdade, eu nunca faria isto! Calma... Espere ai... Você está falando da Alina?

- De quem mais?!- gritou o outro.

- Mas a culpa não foi minha se você não gostou dela depois!

- É muita cara-de-pau! Você me empurrou um firewhiky atrás do outro, e quando eu já estava bêbado o suficiente que nem você, me apresentou uma de suas amigas que por acaso conhecia uma bela morena alta e curvilínea. Praticamente me empurrou para cima da tal de Alina para poder se dar bem com a loira, e quando eu acordei no outro dia num hotelzinho de quinta, estava deitado ao lado de uma baleia orca no cio, com bigode e tudo e ostentava uma aliança no dedo com o nome da infeliz gravado. E vocÊ vem em dizer que a culpa foi minha!

- Mas foi mesmo... - disse blás ofegante por causa das risadas.

- Você sabia, que até hoje o processo de separação ainda está em andamento seu imbecil?! E que depois de cinco meses ela veio com uma criança ruiva com olhos pretos, me pedir pensão alegando ser meu filho!

- Hahahahaha... Desta parte eu não sabia... - disse se dobrando ao meio e pondo as duas mãos na barriga de tanto rir. – Que decepção a Aline dando o golpe do baú...! Hahahaha. Draco você é papai!

- Vai pro inferno Zabini, claro que aquele monstrinho não era um Malfoy, e nem será nunca!

- Draco, isso é passado, vamos olhar para o futuro!

- Meu futuro está exatamente aqui, perto do banco, e de toda a minha fortuna.

- Se é assim, você não me deixa outra alternativa.

- Do que você está falando seu idiota?!- perguntou o loiro fazendo ar de pouco caso.

- Você me obriga a recorrer às medidas drásticas.

- Você não é bom de ameaças Blás, e você sabe disso.

- Quanto foi mesmo este livro?

- Muito mais do que o que Você pode imaginar... Mas o que... Não! ME devolva o livro agora seu maníaco!

- Se fizer este livro em pedaços...

- Você não teria coragem...

- Não?- ele disse com os olhos brilhando. E Draco não conteve a investida contra o homem ali na sua frente, e o derrubou no chão, os dois rolaram por alguns instantes, até que Blás saiu com o livro na mão.

- Zabini este é um exemplar único, não se atreva a danificar nem uma folha sequer com as suas patas...

- Eu prometo que se você for eu não farei nada com ele.

- Eu não vou para esta droga desta viagem!

- Então acho que o seu precioso livro de investimentos vai tirar umas férias...- ele disse escondendo o livro com a mão nas costas.

- Você não faria isto, Você sabe que eu te mataria imediatamente depois.

- Não iria trazer de volta o seu livro se você ma matasse, sem contar que assim ele estaria perdido para sempre.

- Seu verme de jardim ignorante... – Draco estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de estrangular Zabini se ele estivesse próximo o suficiente de suas mãos.

- Sem xingamentos... Então você já se decidiu se vai?

- Eu te odeio...

- Beleza! Vou considerar isto como um sim! - e se encaminhou até a porta do escritório. – Vou pagar as suas passagens só porque eu sou um bom amigo.

- Seu filho da... – mas blás já havia batido a porta atrás de si, e a ultima coisa que Draco ouviu como resposta foi:

- Te espero em uma semana na estação King Cross! – agora ele teria que ir, não tinha escolha, que idéia estúpida a de Blás... Ele queria ir em uma excursão de 4 meses rodando o mundo, indo em diferentes lugares, Grécia, Egito, Alemanha, Austrália, Irlanda, Espanha, Itália, França e Rússia.

_Uma semana depois..._

- Trouxe tudo draco?

- Cala a boca imbecil.

- Trouxe roupas de banho, não trouxe?

- Não.

- Como não?!- perguntou Blás horrorizado.

- Não gosto de praia.

- Mas nós temos que ir à praia.

- Correção Zabini, _você_ tem que ir a praia, eu não, eu não tinha nem que estar vindo nessa viagem com você! – os dois discutiam já dentro da plataforma 9 ³/4, esperando para encontrar um lugar no trem que pelo que parecia estava mais do que lotado.

- Pense no seu livro Malfoy.-disse o moreno sarcástico.

- É tudo que eu tenho feito.

- Melhor assim.

- Você ao menos comprou a cabine de primeira classe?

- Claro! Uma das melhores.

- Ao menos isso. - resmungou Draco.

- Julia? Cadê a Julia?

- Não sei Ginny!

- Ela estava aqui há um minuto atrás!- protestou a ruiva.

- Eu só sei que deste jeito nós vamos acabar perdendo o trem! Toda hora alguém some!- disse Lucy.

- Estou aqui gente!- se apresentou Izzie.

- Izzie você viu a Julia perambulando por ai?

- Não, achei que ela estivesse com vocês.

- Merlin! Quanta confusão!- esbravejou a ruiva.

- Calma eu vou atrás dela se vocÊs quiserem.

- Não! - cortou Lucy que já estava estressada.

- Assim vocÊ só vai ser mais uma perdida.- completou Virginia.

- Com que blusa ela estava?

- Não lembro... - disse a outra pensativa.

- Ah olha ela ali!- gritou Lucy.

- Julia!- disseram todas em uníssono, e a amiga perdida que andava olhando as pessoas, procurando algum conhecido, totalmente distraída, se virou para encará-las.

- Ai estão vocês! Eu procurei vocês por toda a estação... - disse calma.

- E nós estávamos no mesmo lugar desde quando Você saiu para fazer não sei o que!- reclamou Lucy.

- Vocês duas, prestem atenção. Vamos embarcar logo, achar nossas cabines, e nos livrar desta multidão depois resolvemos isto. - disse Izzie. E todas entraram no trem que já apitava.

Não demorou muito e as quatro acharam as duas cabines que haviam comprado, Ginny entrou na sua, era uma cabine espaçosa, com certeza devido a algum feitiço, pois era realmente muito larga. Tinha duas camas como pedira, ambas de dossel, um banheiro, um guarda roupa uma escrivaninha de mogno com um jogo de xadrez bruxo em cima ao lado de um baralho novinho em folha de Snap explosivo. E um tapete muito macio que ocupava boa parte do quarto. Perfeita, ficou fascinada com o luxo, iria dividir a sua cabine com Izzie, e Lucy dividiria a sua com Julia. As quatro amigas resolveram fazer uma excursão de férias, decidiram tirar um tempo para relaxar, e fazer um pequeno tuor, seria muito divertido e elas tinha vários planos. Ambas estavam muito animadas, Ginny principalmente. Ela sentou-se na cama e colocou o malão aos seus pés.

- É maravilhoso!

- Também achei.

- Imagine o resto do trem!

- É, imagine os outros passageiros...

- Izzie sua pervertida!

- Pervertida eu?! Nunca!- protestou a outra.- Ginny eu trabalho dia e noite naquele hospital com você, é justo que eu tire um tempinho para dedicar a minha vida amorosa.

- Você tem razão, acho que também preciso de um tempo para isso, ultimamente minha vida amorosa tem se resumido a um, deserto que a anos não vê água.- as duas riram bastante.

- Não é verdade. - protesto Izzie ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não?

- Não, sei de um cara perdidamente apaixonado por você!

- Mesmo, e de quem se trata este santo?- perguntou a ruiva sem entusiasmo.

- Ele seria capaz de pegar febre do feno só para poder ficar ao seu lado.

- Uau quem é este príncipe encantado. Espero que ele não vire sapo antes de eu encontra-lo. – disse ironicamente.

- Quem mais, se não o Marcos!- disse a outra se atirando na cama e rindo.

- Me poupe! Eu ainda não cheguei ao nível da pedofilia! Marcos tem 13 anos!

- Mas é perdidamente apaixonado por você!

- É só uma paixonite infantil.- disse Ginny não contendo o sorriso. Marcos é um antigo paciente, na verdade um dos primeiros que ela atendeu como curandeira, conheceu ele quando ele só tinha dez anos, e desde lá o garoto desenvolveu uma paixonite por ela fazia de tudo para ficar doente e assim ela poder cuidar dele, ia no hospital até quando não senti a nada, inventava dores nos lugares mais improváveis e ia para a emergência com a mãe no meio da noite, este seria bem capaz de pegar febre do feno só para ir ao hospital, toda data comemorativa mandava cartões inclusive no dia dos namorados! Ginny se sentia sem jeito de dispensá-lo, é claro que ela não sonhava nunca em ter algo com ele, mesmo que ele fosse bonito, seria no máximo sua amiga, mas o garoto parecia não entender quando ela insinuava que ele deveria conhecer garotas da idade dele.

- Ele é louco por você.

- Cala boca, Izzie.

- Calo, mas só porque eu estou indo tomar banho.

- Isso aproveita este banheiro maravilhoso.

- Exatamente isto que eu pretendo fazer.- enquanto a outra entrava no banheiro Ginny desfazia suas malas, e arrumava suas coisas de uma lado do guarda-roupa. Tirou os vestidos de festa, as calças, as saias e as blusas, capas, e suéteres, depois se dirigiu a parte de cosméticos, e foi colocando tudo na cômoda que estava ao lado do guarda-roupa, e que bem ao seu lado tinha um espelho enorme que tomava todo o resto da parede. Tirou maquiagem, perfumes, cremes e etc. Não demorou muito e Izzie saiu do banho.

- Banheiro aprovado!

- Ótimo!- e a amiga olhou para as coisas em cima da cômoda, e disse levantando uma sobrancelha:

- Você pretende perfumar todo o trem?

- Não, não é isso!- disse a ruiva rindo da brincadeira. – É que como eu ganhei dois perfumes perfeitos, eu não consegui decidir qual usar primeiro, então; eu resolvi que usaria um de dia e um de noite.

- Realmente isso é bem a sua cara mesmo. Posso saber de quem a Srta. Ganhou os perfumes? Não foi de Marcos foi?

- Claro que não sua boba. Meu irmão Gui me deu o de Alfazema que é meu preferido e a Luna me deu o de Sândalo que é o que eu vou usar durante o dia, mas que também é muito bom.

- Sei, eu to começando a achar que algum admirador secreto anda rondando você.

- Ah, cala a boca, Izzie.

- Ande vá se arrumar, daqui a pouco é a hora do almoço e eu estou louca para ver o resto do trem.

- Eu estou ansiosa para saber em que lugar nós iremos primeiro.

- Espero que seja a Espanha.- disse Izzie sonhadora.

- Eu torço pelo Egito.

- Mas você já foi lá!

- Mas foi há muito tempo. Lá é maravilhoso.

- Sim, mas chega de conversa, vá logo que eu estou com fome.

- To indo, to indo...

- Então Sr. Malfoy, está gostando?- perguntou Blás fingindo um tom formal.

- Até agora?- devolveu o loiro - Era de ser esperado.

- Eu comprei duas das melhores acomodações daqui.

- No mínimo você tinha que fazer isto, depois de me forçar a vir com você nessa viagem estúpida. - disse Draco irritado.

- Hora Draco pare de reclamar, você vai acabar gostando, eu já vi mulheres lindas. - disse Zabini não se deixando levar pelo mau-humor do outro.

- Blás, nós mal acabamos de entrar no trem e você já viu todas as mulheres...?- perguntou Draco incrédulo.

- Não todas, mas boa parte delas, e baseado nisso meu amigo, eu posso afirmar que vamos ter umas ótimas férias.- disse esfregando as mãos e batendo palmas.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. – disse Draco, mas mesmo assim sentindo uma pontinha de prazer no estomago, se tinha que estar ali naquele maldito trem, algumas mulheres bonitas não iriam piorar a história, não seria de todo o mal ter alguma companhia.

- Em vez de reclamar você deveria estar me agradecendo.- disse o Zabini esboçando uma falsa cara de ofendido.

- E eu posso saber por que?

- Eu poderia muito bem, ter comprado apenas uma cabine e nós dividíamos.

- Ficou maluco!? Nem sob tortura eu iria dormir a mesma cabine com um homem, ta pensando que eu sou você?!

- Se você está se referindo ao episódio com...

- O travesti?- cortou Draco. – Você pega as coisas rápido não é?- debochou.

- Faz muito tempo Draco,e fique sabendo que eu estava totalmente bêbado, e ele realmente parecia uma mulher!- protestou Zabini que se irritara com o comentário de Draco.

- Só se fosse uma bem aloprada mesmo. - disse Draco se divertindo.

- Draco, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer...

- Abrir seus olhos para a dura realidade de que você pegou um travesti. - disse Draco dando um sorriso torto ao ver o amigo fechar os olhos e contrair os lábios, praticamente engolindo a raiva para falar como se fosse um tanque de oxigênio prestes a explodir e se segurando com todas as forças:

- Não, você está tentando se vingar porque eu te trouxe para cá contra a sua vontade e quer estragar o meu maravilhoso humor, mas sabe do que mais? Você não vai conseguir!- disse Blás com um sorriso de meio metro.

- Ah, não é?- desafiou Draco.

- Não. E sabe por quê?

- Por que?

- Porque eu acabei de ver duas deusas passando ali no corredor, e por isso eu proponho que devemos ir almoçar o mais rápido possível, algo me diz que elas se encaminhavam para o restaurante. – disse ele com um brilho nos olhos.

- Vamos. - concordou Malfoy. – Deixe-me trocar de roupa.

- O que vejo aqui? Algum sinal de interesse no sexo oposto??- brincou o moreno.

- Sai daqui antes que eu quebre a tua cara de uma vez!- gritou Draco, já de humor virado.

- Sabe, Draco; acho que quem pegou um travesti não fui eu foi...- mas ele não terminou de falar porque um vaso de porcelana bateu contra a parede se espatifando em mil pedaços, exatamente aonde estaria sua cabeça se ele não tivesse batido a porta atrás de si antes.

- Filho da puta. - xingou Draco. Blás realmente sabia como tira-lo do sério, primeiro o arrastava para aquela viagem idiota agora, ficava enchendo sua paciência. Resolveu que tomaria um banho logo, tinha perdido totalmente a fome.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma camisa social Armani preta, e como sempre, uma calça também preta, pegou sua capa e foi; não bateu na porta da cabine de zabini que era ao lado, ainda estava irritado, foi direto para o restaurante, no caminho passou por um jovem de farda, parecia que trabalhava ali.

- Para que direção fica o restaurante?- perguntou.

- Para aquela direção, senhor. - disse o garoto que não aparentava ter mais que 19 anos. E então o loiro tomou a direção apontada pelo garoto, e já estava longe quando ele fez uma careta e disse:- De nada, não precisa agradecer...

Draco não demorou muito a achar, abriu a porta avermelhada com a plaqueta escrito " restaurante", sentou-se em uma das mesas de canto com o assento acolchoado, aprovando, era bastante confortável, não demorou muito e veio um garçom lhe trazer o cardápio.

- O que o senhor gostaria de pedir?- perguntou enquanto Draco folheava o menu do restaurante, demorou um pouco e fez o seu pedido, e o garçom foi embora. Analisou as pessoas sentadas em mesas a sua volta, até agora não tinha visto nada de interessante como Blás havia afirmado, apenas alguns senhores de meia idade, e duas damas bem gordas, e duas jovens, estás eram, bonitas, mas nada de tão especial como dissera o amigo, pelo menos não a seu ver. Uma era loira e baixinha dos olhos azuis, e uma morena dos cabelos castanhos claro que possuía sedutores olhos cor de mel. Gostou da morena, ela estava de costas para ele, então não faria mal nenhum em observar um pouco, a porta se abriu e entraram, mais duas mulheres, uma ruiva e uma de cabelos extremamente negros e olhos verdes de pele branca. Não achou nem uma das duas tão bonitas, ainda preferia a morena, não achou a ruiva bonita, era branca com olhos castanhos, mas nada que chamasse muita atenção sem ser o cabelo com de chamas.

Entraram mais alguns casais, alguns grupos, entre outros, e então logo depois que o pedido de Draco chegou Zabini apareceu, e sentou-se na mesma mesa que Draco.

- Por que você não me avisou que já estava aqui?

- Porque eu não preciso de você para comer. – disse Draco simplesmente.

- Nem me esperou para fazer o pedido.

- Pra que?

- Humpf... – bufou o moreno indignado. – Mas não tem problema, ainda cheguei a tempo de ver se a viagem vale a pena ou não.

- Você quer que eu te responda? – disse Draco com a sobrancelha em pé. – Não vale.

- Meu caro, Draco, eu estou apostando que vale. - disse ele com o olhar safado na mesa que Draco estivera olhando.

- Baseado no que, você me diz isso? Ou melhor, baseado em quem...?

- Baseado naquela ruivinha ali, e que base meu amigo...! – disse o outro, lançando olhares até a mesa.

- Você é decepcionante Blás. Logo a menos bonita. – disse o loiro enquanto comia.

- Tão cedo e já está bêbado? Claro que sem dúvida a ruiva é mais bonita.

- A morena.

- Dos olhos cor de mel?

- Exato.

- Muito bonita mesmo, mas ainda assim, eu prefiro à ruiva. – afirmou Blás convicto.

- Sirva-se. - disse o outro.

- Alguém já viu os caras da mesa, na diagonal?- perguntou Izzie.

- Ham? Que caras?- perguntou Julia que estava de costas. E se virou instantaneamente para ver, deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Blás, encarando-a e corou de imediato.

- Não era para você ter olhando agora!- sussurrou Izzie.

- Desculpe.

- Eles definitivamente estão procurando alguma coisa aqui. – disse Lucy.

- Procurando? Eu diria que já encontraram. - disse Ginny brincalhona, e arrancando gostosas risadas das amigas. E arriscando uma olhada, para onde eles estavam, então levou um susto.

- O que foi Ginny? - perguntou Julia, vendo a cara de espanto da amiga.

- Vocês por acaso conhecem ele?

- Não. - disseram todas em uníssono.

- Ele é Draco Malfoy. Estudou em Hogwarts comigo.

- Já ouvi falar dos Malfoy... – disse Julia.

- Ótimo, relações de amizade sempre ajudam, porque ele é um gato.- disse Lucy.

- Relações de amizade?! – disse a ruiva incrédula. – Você enlouqueceu? Se existe uma relação entre ele e minha família é de ódio! Ele me detesta, eu detesto ele.

- Credo ele é tão ruim assim?- perguntou Izzie.

- Pelo que eu ouvi falar sim, ele não é boa gente. - disse Julia.

- Boa gente, é apelido. Ele é mau, preconceituoso, e snobe. Sem falar que nunca se soube se ele era ou não comensal da morte de verdade.- disse Ginny.

- Mas e o amigo dele, ninguém tem nada contra não é?- perguntou Julia, lançando um olhar de esguelha interessado a ele.

- Não, eu nem sei quem é. - disse Ginny.

- Nem eu. - afirmou Izzie.

- Muito menos eu, mas ele vale a pena também, vai fundo Julia.- incentivou Lucy, e todas riram um pouco. Então uma voz magicamente ampliada soou no aposento.

- Sras. E Srs. Eu sou Edgar Poe, e sou o responsável por está viagem.- disse um senhor de bigodes que aparentava ter uns sessenta anos. – Devo anunciar que o nosso primeiro destino, é a Itália, mais precisamente na cidade de Veneza.- o ambiente que antes estava em silencio encheu-se de murmúrios de aprovação e comentários animados. – Bom, por enquanto é só, espero que apreciem a vigem e gostem de nossas acomodações, podem voltar a aproveitar seu almoço. – e dizendo aquilo ele se sentou novamente com um sorriso bondosos no rosto.

- Vocês ouviram? Veneza!- comemorou Lucy.

- Muito bom, mas eu esperava que fossemos primeiro ao Egito. – disse Julia.

- Eu preferia a França. - disse Izzie.

- Ah, não sei para mim tanto faz, eu gostei de Veneza.- declarou a ruiva

As quatro conversaram mais um pouco, e almoçaram, depois cansadas e de barriga cheia o sono as abateu e se encaminharam cada dupla para a sua cabine.

Ginny chegou na cabine que dividia com Izzie, a amiga que já estava tonta de sono, deitou-se e logo já tinha adormecido, mas a ruiva não tinha tanta facilidade assim em dormir de tarde, então ela ficou lendo, ainda fazia um friozinho gostoso, que foi se intensificando até o fim da tarde.

Ela estava ansiosa, louca para conhecer Veneza, mas só chegariam lá daqui a três dias, tinha ouvida falar muito bem dos circos mágicos que se apresentavam naquela cidade.

Ginny adorava circos desde criança, mas fora em tão poucos que quase se esquecera de como é a sensação mágica. Os circos bruxos são totalmente diferentes, não há animais como leões ou tigres, mas "pequenos" dragões, e esfinges, animais muito raros, e os truques dos palhaços, mágicos era de matar qualquer um de rir, até quem não gosta de palhaço, ela só não sabia se era devido a apresentação ou ao feitiço implantado no ambiente. Tinha a tenda dos espelhos onde você não sabia por onde sair, pois em todos os lados eram os mais diferentes espelhos. O labirinto mágico, com varias passagens secretas, onde se competia em duplas para ver quem encontrava primeiro a saída...

Era como um parque, só que muito melhor. Não seria nada mal se ela encontrasse um cara legal, em uma destas viagens, fazia bastante tempo que ela não sai com alguém do qual realmente gostasse. Estava carente diga-se de passagem. Ela conseguiu dormir um pouco mas logo acordou e ficou olhando para a paisagem que passavam rápida com o vento na janela do trem, até escurecer totalmente e não dar para ver mais nada.

Izzie acordou:

- Oi.

- OI, dona coruja.- a ruiva respondeu a amiga sonolenta.

- Coruja? Por que?- disse a outra sem entender.

- Já viu que horas são?

- Droga, já anoiteceu?

- Com certeza Izzie.

- Por isso eu estava com fome!

- Vamos se arrume, lave o rosto e vamos comer, antes que eu desmaie de fome também.- Izzie foi arrastando os pés até o guarda-roupa se arrumar Quando as duas já estavam prontas elas saíram do quarto e foram até o restaurante que agora exibia uma variedade imensa de pratos que elas nunca tinham visto na vida.

Draco já havia acabado de comer. Estava apenas esperando Blás acabar o seu prato, e os comentários sobre a ruiva que acabara de entrar no restaurante acompanhado da mulher branca do cabelo muito escuro.

- Acho que deveríamos ir lá falar com ela.

- Só para você levar um fora maior, que o de hoje a tarde quando você deu em cima de uma mulher casada?- desdenhou o loiro.

- Foi apenas um acidente de percurso!

- Sei...

- Você vai ter que ir comigo.

- Para onde?

- Falar com ela! Você parece que é burro Malfoy - provocou Zabini.

- Não me provoque seu verme cego! E eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, até porque eu nem achei a mulher bonita.

- Você gostou da Morena.

- Exato, andou fazendo esforço para pensar, muito bem. - disse como quem fala com uma criança de dois anos.

- Então, pense comigo, você pega a morena eu pego a ruiva.

- Zabini espere ao mesmo chegarmos a um dos nosso destinos para poder atacar a pobre coitada, por enquanto atenha-se a dar um "Bom dia" ou um "boa noite", ou você assusta ela.

- Não assusto, não.- disse o outro indignado.

- Claro que assusta você já chega querendo levar ela pra cama!

- E a maioria aceita o convite. – ele disse dando um sorriso charmoso em direção a mesa onde a ruiva estava, mas ela não estava olhando no momento. – Mas não venha bancar uma de santo! Um dos maiores ex-comensais santo! Essa é ótima!

- Cala a boca, imbecil! Já pensou se alguém ouve isso?!- disse Draco agarrando a frente das vestes dele.

- Relaxa ninguém ouviu. Mas você também, já chega com pensamentos impuros em todas com as quais...

- É claro que sim! Tenho que ter um objetivo, mas a diferença entre eu e você é que eu não demonstro isso a elas, sei ser mais sutil, assim é mais fácil iludi-las. Já você, praticamente poe uma placa na testa, "Cuidado tarado a solta, segurem as saias!"

Blás sorriu com gosto, era verdade o que Draco dizia, ele realmente deixava tudo muito explícito, estava claro o que ele queria e que não queria nada sério. Já Draco não, ele era o famoso Casanova, despedaçador de corações, mas ainda assim era impressionante como elas estavam sempre a disposição quando ele as queria, nunca diziam não. Os dois demoraram um poço, observando a mesa onde as duas estavam sentadas, não demorou muito e as outras duas chegaram a Morena de Draco, e a loira dos olhos azuis, elas pediram um prato e comeram conversando, cochichavam entre si, Draco percebeu que elas sabiam que eles as olhavam, e deu um sorriso maroto de um lado só.

Até que Draco levantou-se da mesa e disse:

- Chega, eu vou voltar.- e se levantou, e seguiu andando para fora do restaurante, logo depois da ruiva levantar-se e sair também. Então antes que Draco chegasse ao corredor principal todas as fontes de luz do trem se apagam. Ouviu alguns gritinhos abafados. Ele não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente do nariz, nada. Estendeu os braços a frente do corpo, e foi tateando. – Droga!- ele gritou com raiva por ter deixado a varinha na sua suíte/cabine.

Agarrou na primeira maçaneta que encontro e girou, talvez fosse aquela que levaria até o corredor principal.

Ginny se assuntou quando as luzes do trem se apagaram completamente e não conseguiu conter um gritinho de susto, não gostava de escuro, era um medo infantil, mas mesmo assim não conseguida se livrar dele, não conseguia se sentir bem em lugares escuros.

Aqueles que ela ainda conseguia enxergar alguma coisa não eram tão ruins assim, mas aqueles no qual ela não conseguia focalizar nem o chão a sua frente era desesperador para ela, sentia-se tão desprotegida, tão _cega_.

Começou a tatear, por puro instinto e a agarrar com força em tudo que sua mão encontrava, mas era inútil, não conseguia reconhecer o lugar. Sabia que não tinha nem encontrado o corredor principal ainda, mas onde estaria?

- Calma, calma, não entre em pânico... - ela sussurrava para si mesma. Outra mania, para ela era algo reconfortante ouvir a voz de alguém quando estava só, mesmo que esse alguém dono da voz, fosse ela.

Então ela levou um susto, um esbarrão, e uma queda, assim _tudojuntodeumavezsó_. Alguém subitamente entrou na cabine, ou sabe-se lá em que lugar ela se encontrava , a paços rápido e esbarrou nela que andava cambaleante e insegura, e assim os dois rolaram pelo chão perdendo a maçaneta de "vista".

- Oh Meu Merlin, graças! Alguém!- ela disse aliviada, mas com as costas doloridas pela queda. - Não estou sozinha!

- Não, não está, mas você está esmagando as minhas costelas com o cotovelo. - disse a pessoa, embaixo dela, tinha a voz forte, provavelmente era um homem, ela corou.

- Desculpe-me, eu não vi você. - sussurrou envergonhada, e saindo de cima dele, e arrastando-se para o chão ao lado.

- Considerando a atual situação nem eu vi você. - ele disse em um tom irônico, mas como quem acha graça. - Na verdade eu não vejo nada, nem meu próprio nariz.

- Muito menos eu.

- Acenda sua varinha. - disse ele determinado, e fazendo barulho como se estivesse se sentando.

- Não está comigo, esqueci no restaurante. - ela disse continuando deitada suas costas realmente estavam doendo.

- Ótimo perfeito!- ele reclamou, e ela ficou meio ofendida.

- Acenda a sua então.

- Também não estou com a minha, está na minha cabine!

- Ah! Realmente encantador, somos duas pessoas de sorte!

- Preso no escuro, dentro de um trem, nada melhor para passar as férias. Droga! - disse ele sarcástico.

- Você tem alguma idéia de para onde fica a maçaneta?- ela perguntou, tentando se levantar, mas suas costas ainda doíam bastante, então ela permaneceu ali mesmo.

- Não. - ele admitiu.

- Deixa para lá.

- Você se machucou?- ele perguntou.

- Não sei, minhas costas doem um pouco, mas acho que não foi nada. E você?

- Estou bem.- seguiu-se um longo silêncio onde nem um dos dois se pronunciou, Ginny permaneceu deitada no chão, e ele sentado, até ele dizer:- Vou procurar a maçaneta.

E levantou-se tateando, na mesma hora ela entrou em pânico iria ficar sozinha ali, naquele lugar de novo, nem pensar! Mas ele já havia se levantado silenciosamente, e ela não o ouvia mais.

- Hei, não saia daqui!- ela ordenou nervosa e com a voz, transparecendo o seu nervosismo e soando tremula. Ouviu um risinho, não muito longe então ele disse.

- Nervosa?- ele perguntou ainda de longe.

- Onde você está? Volte aqui. - ela disse tentando se levantar e esquecer a dor nas costas.

- Estou aqui, mas para que tanto desespero?- ele continuou.

- Onde?- ela seguia trôpega sem tocar em nada na saiu andando em frente, até que tropeçou em algo, então se ouviu o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão, e ela caiu, tentando se agarrar em algo. Era justamente por isso que ela não gostava de escuro. Mas ela conseguiu se agarra em algo, um pedaço de pano, que se rasgou quase imediatamente.

Mas antes de bater no chão ele a segurou com força, e o pedaço de pano rasgado se soltou de vez e ela ficou segurando-o na mão, enquanto sua respiração voltava a se normalizar.

- Obrigada. - ela disse.

- Você rasgou a manga da minha capa. - disse ele parecendo irritado, e a colocando de pé sem delicadeza.

- Oh Merlin! Perdão. - ela disse, sem saber o que fazer.

- Você é doida ou coisa assim?- ele perguntou desconfiado, e bastante irritado.

- Não... - ela disse sem saber onde enfiar o rosto, mas ainda segurando o pedaço de pano rasgado com uma mão e o ombro dele com a outra.

- Por que tanto desespero, ninguém vai morrer por faltar luz! Qual é o seu problema...?

- É...

- Parece uma criança com medo do escuro. - ela ficou calada, envergonhada sem saber o que dizer ou fazer; e ele pareceu perceber.

- Calma ai... Você não... Espere... Você não vai me dizer que... Você tem medo de escuro?- ele perguntou agora a irritação desaparecendo dando lugar a um leve divertimento, e incredulidade.

- Eu... Eu... - ela gaguejou sem jeito de admitir, que tinha pavor de escuro.

- Eu não acredito, você tem medo de escuro!- ele disse totalmente incrédulo.

- Tenho sim qual é o problema?!- agora Ginny era quem estava irritada. Mas ele não parecia ligar já tinha começado a rir, na verdade agora estava gargalhando, e isso só aumentava a sua irritação. Ela tinha medo de escuro e daí? Tudo bem que era meio infantil, mas ela tinha, e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso! Não tinha o direito de ficar indo da cara dela por causa disso, poderia parecer bobo, mas não era, para ela era pavoroso, e ele rindo ali não ajudava em nada, aliás, ela nem conhecia ele! – Tenho medo sim! E você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Oh, eu não posso acreditar, eu estou trancado em algum compartimento de um trem sem luz com uma garota com medo de escuro, e que ainda por cima rasga a manga da minha capa em pânico! – ele ria sem parar, mesmo ao falar.

- Quer parar de rir!- mas ele parecia não conseguir, estava em meio a um ataque de risos, era simplesmente ridículo aquilo para ele. – Se o problema é a sua droga de capa eu posso concertar!

- Essa é boa, você não está com sua varinha. - disse ele ainda ofegante e sarcástico. Era verdade ela não tinha pensado sobre este aspecto.

- Quem é você para rir de mim, eu nem te conheço!

- Muito menos eu te conheço, mas medo do escuro foi demais.

- Quem é você, por falar nisso?- ela perguntou curiosa, se dando conta de que não o conhecia realmente.

- Faz diferença? Quem te garante que eu serei quem eu digo que sou, você não pode me ver mesmo.

- É verdade... - ela disse, parando para pensar.

- Eu poderia ser Merlin e você poderia ser a própria Morgana que eu nunca poderia saber, nem você, você não pode me ver.

- Tudo bem Merlin. Eu admito, _eu_ tenho medo de escuro!- ela disse meio irritada.

- Bom isso é obvio.

- E eu apreciaria muito que você parasse de rir da minha cara.

- Você não acha que já passou desta fase não? _Morgana?_- ele deu uma ênfase maior ao "Morgana".

- Para a sua informação é um trauma de infância. - ela protestou.

- Nunca tive medo de escuro. -disse ele refletindo, e era verdade, sempre gostara mais do escuro, era mais confortável, privado, ele realmente era meio anti-social às vezes. Tudo bem, na maioria do tempo.

- Duvido, até Merlin teve medo de escuro quando criança!- ela o desfiou.

- Nunca tive.

- Teve sim!

- Não, não tive.

- Claro que teve, não precisa mentir, admita Merlin, você tinha medo de escuro!

- Você está se saindo uma Morgana muito insistente para o meu gosto.

- Só porque você tinha medo de escuro e não queria admitir!- ela disse com um sorriso no rosto achava que estava conseguindo irrita-lo.

- Tudo bem se te faz feliz pensar que todos são iguais a você... - ele disse sem demonstrar emoção. Ela se calou, ele não estava irritado e ela não tinha conseguido o seu intento, depois de um tempo em silencio, ela disse:

- Você é sempre assim?- perguntou curiosa.

- Assim como?- ele perguntou em resposta.

- Sempre tão irritante e tão inirritavel?- ele não agüentou e começou a rir de novo, "inirritavel" , ela realmente era excêntrica.

- Para falar a verdade eu sempre me irrito bem fácil. Na verdade estou irritado agora.

- Não está não.

- Claro que estou. - ele disse.

- Não, não está.

- Estou!- ela realmente era muito pretensiosa para achar que poderia prever ele, se ele mesmo dizia que estava irritado, era porque estava.

- Não, não insista eu conheço quando alguém ao meu lado esta irritado. E você não está.

- Você geralmente pode ver quem estar ao seu lado então, neste caso não conta, já que você não pode me ver. - ele argumentou contra.

- Conta sim, já que posso ouvir o tom da sua voz.

- De qualquer forma eu estou irritado.

- Ah, não está não.

- Que coisa, você que é a insistente aqui! Eu estou... - ele falou, mas foi cortado.

- Irritado? Não, não está.

- Mas é claro que estou! Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para estar.

- Claro que não!- ela disse, estava conseguindo.

- Claro que "não" o que? Não estou irritado ou não tenho motivos?- ele perguntou já confuso com toda aquela discussão toda.

- Os dois. - ela respondeu prontamente.

- Tenho motivos de sobra!

- Ah, é? Quais são eles. –ela provocou, estava quase lá.

- Estou em uma ridícula viagem de trem, por mais países que eu posso imaginar, com um amigo totalmente insuportável, que me obrigou a vir aqui, preso em alguma cabine em algum compartimento deserto, sem luz, trancado com uma louca chamada Morgana! Satisfeita?- disse ele deixando a irritação escorrer no tom de sua voz arrastada.

- Sim, agora você está irritado.

- Você estava só... Você... Tentando me... – ele não sabia o que pensar, ela realmente era louca, estivera este tempo todo só tentando deixa-lo irritado, ela não devia ser muito certa.

Então ela começou a rir em vez de responder ou dizer algo, era tão ridícula aquela situação pareciam duas crianças, depois de olhar algum tempo com incredulidade ela gargalhando, ele sorriu.

- Nós parecemos dois idiotas, Morgana.

- Sim, é verdade... - ela disse com a barriga dolorida de tanto rir, depois de algum tempo quando os sorrisos já haviam cessado de ambos os rostos, ele disse:

- Você ainda está sentindo medo por estar no escuro?

Ela pensou durante um tempo.

- Não.

Depois disto o silencio reinou entre os dois, nenhum abriu a boca para sequer tentar pronunciar uma sílaba, depois de muito tempo talvez uma meia hora, ela falou:

- A luz esta demorando a voltar... - comentou.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta apenas o silêncio novamente.

- Será que vamos chegar a Veneza ainda sem luz...?- tentou novamente, mas também não obteve resposta. – Vamos fale comigo... - sentiu-se idiota estimulando-o a conversar, sentia-se mal naquele silencio todo.

Mas ela continuava sem receber nem sequer um suspiro como resposta.

- Você está me ouvindo, Merlin?- de novo nada. – Merlin?- Apenas o vácuo. Será que ele tinha ido embora? Será que ele tinha encontrado a maçaneta e saindo sem que ela ouvisse, ou ao menos percebesse? Novamente um frio invadiu os eu estômago. – Merlin você está aqui?- ela perguntou para o nada. - Merlin?

Tateou a sua volta, e no lugar onde achava que ele tinha estado todo este tempo. Nada. Ele tinha ido embora sem ela perceber, estava sozinha novamente.

Sentiu a sensação fria do medo voltando a envolvê-la lentamente de forma agonizante. "Calma, não tem nada aqui." Tentava se convencer, e afastar o medo: "Nada do que você ter medo." Ela murmurava isso para si mesma em quanto escorregava contra a parede até chão e se encolhia ali tomada pelo pânico, enquanto suas entranhas se reviravam com aquela sensação fria que lhe atacava.

Então como se num piscar de lhos, as luzes voltaram, e ela ficou cega por um instante, seus olhos doeram e ela levou as mãos ao rosto para impedir a claridade de ferir as suas pupilas. Aos poucos foi se acostumando novamente com a claridade, e quando as machas que nublavam sua visão desapareceram, ela pôde se levantar lentamente. Olhou ao seu redor, estava em uma sala comprida, sem nada dentro com apenas uma mesa e um jarro sem flores que jazia quebrado no chão. Provavelmente o jarro o qual ela havia quebrado ao tropeçar na mesa. Olhou as paredes, haviam duas portas, uma mais a sua frente outra a sua direita. Não sabia por qual havia entrado, mas ainda assim caminhou em direção a porta a sua frente, e deu de cara com o corredor principal com algumas pessoas que murmuravam aliviadas o retorno da luz.

Se ela tivesse escolhido a porta da sua direita, ela teria encontrado um loiro que seguia por um corredor secundário se perguntando onde estaria, e reclamando do quanto a luz havia demorado a voltar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cap. 2 Sorvete de Baunilha**

O trem chegaria a Veneza logo de tardezinha, ao por do sol, estavam ela e Izzie em uma sessão de beleza, ambas com toucas nas cabeças e de biquíni mergulhadas até o pescoço na água da banheira que continha fluidos hidratantes e pétalas de rosas, rodelas de pepinos nos olhos para retirar qualquer eventual olheira que pudesse haver, as duas tinham as faces cobertas de um creme branco, ao qual nem elas mesmas sabiam ao certo para que servia, mas de que isso importava? Mal é que não faria... E mais tarde, antes de chegarem, fariam as unhas uma da outra.

Queriam estar muito bonitas ao chegarem em Veneza, Ginny estava empolgadíssima para ver o Circo, que sempre fora sua paixão desde menina, e entre os bruxos os Circos de lá tinham uma ótima fama, dizia-se até que eram os melhores do mundo.

Mas ela estava muito calada, até agora para o seu perfil, e foi exatamente isso que Izzie estranhou:

- Tão calada... Que aconteceu? Se engasgou com a língua, foi?

- Não, engraçadinha, eu estava apenas pensando... - disse a ruiva parecendo dispersa.

- Pensando no tal_ Merlin_?- Perguntou Izzie, segurando a risada.

- Era nele mesmo, e pare de rir!- ralhou a outra.

- Qual é Ginny, não seja chata, como eu não vou rir, o nome do cara é Merlin!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para vocês que o nome dele não é Merlin, foi só uma confusão.

- Mas você o chama de Merlin.

- E daí?! Ele deve me chamar de Morgana!

- Ai, Ginny, você é ótima, ninguém merece, Morgana...! – e a outra sorria.

- Estava pensando se ele encontrou a manga da sua capa, para ele concertar. - disse corando em se lembrar de com a manga rasgou.

- A manga que você rasgou ao tropeçar e cair?

- É. - respondeu a ruiva.

- Você realmente acha que ele voltou lá?- perguntou Izzie.

- Não sei; eu espero que sim.

FLASHBACK

(no outro dia, depois do apagão)

- Vamos Ginny está tarde, as meninas já foram para a cabine, amanhã você faz isto.

- Não, Izzie, eu já deveria ter colocado a manga lá a muito tempo, mas como a anta que eu sou, só fui pensar em fazer isto agora.

- Eu já vou indo, você tem a chave?

- Tenho, pode ir.- e dizendo isso as duas se separaram, Izzie foi para a cabine das duas dormir, estava muito cansada, mas Ginny ainda tinha que fazer algo. Não conseguia parar de pensar em quem seria o tal Merlin, que a havia feito companhia enquanto estava em pânico no escuro, queria muito saber quem ele era, mas como poderia saber não tinham nem uma pista sequer, a não ser a voz, a qual ela já estava esquecendo o timbre...

Não tinha como concertar já que ela não tinha a capa dele para colar a manga ao lugar de volta, então no jantar de noite, ao olhar em todos os ocupantes do restaurante, tentando identificar qualquer sinal, resquício, qualquer coisa que indicasse quem era o Merlin, ela tinha tido esta idéia.

Não era lá, a melhor idéia do mundo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era a única coisa plausível a se fazer, que era voltar ao lugar onde os dois haviam ficado presos juntos, deixar o pedaço de manga rasgada lá, e esperar que ele passasse por lá algum dia novamente, e encontrasse.

Era a única coisa que lhe restava fazer.

Ela foi correndo, seu coração palpitando de curiosidade, era como se esperasse encontra-lo lá, como se alguma coisa naquele lugar fosse lhe dizer quem era ele, a faria voltar no tempo... Ela não sabia explicar direito, foi correndo até lá, e quase não se lembrava o caminho, perdeu-se duas vezes antes de achar aquela pequena sala escondida, e lá estava, tudo exatamente como ela havia deixado, o vaso espatifado no chão, e a mesa torta e fora do lugar. Olhou ao seu redor, nada que indicasse que ele estivera ali, nada.

O ritmo de batimentos do seu coração diminuiu, e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, de acordo com a rapidez que a sensação de frustração a dominava. Tinha sido tola em acreditar que por alguma coincidência do destino ele estaria ali com se esperasse que ela chegasse a qualquer hora.

"Ginny Weasley, você é uma otária"

Sendo assim, ela apontou a varinha para os cacos do vaso espatifados no chão e disse:

- Reparo!- o vaso se fez inteiro outra vez, como se nunca tivesse se quebrado. Ginny o pegou com cuidado, e o colocou em cima da mesa, e pôs Tudo no seu devido lugar, recolheu as flores, que ainda não haviam murchado, eram rosas vermelhas. Deu uma ultima olhada, e pegou o raso da manga, dobrou cuidadosamente, e coloco-o em cima da mesa ao lado do vaso. Queria dizer algo a ele, mas não sabia o que, não sabia nem mesmo se ele encontraria a droga da manga. Então com raiva da situação por não poder fazer nada, por se sentir tão impotente, apenas pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, e rabiscou apenas três palavra:

"_Merlin_

_Desculpe-me_

_Morgana."_

Colocou o bilhete em cima da manga dobrada, pegou uma rosa do vaso, e pôs em cima do bilhete, foi a melhor forma que encontrou de pedir desculpas. Sendo assim, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, olhou uma ultima vez por toda a pequena sala, abriu a porta e foi embora. Só agora percebia o quanto também estava cansada.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Por que este ar tão sonhador?- perguntou Izzie provocando-a.

- Não é da tua conta. - disse Ginny se irritando – E o que você esta querendo insinuar com isto?

- Nossa, que agressiva! - disse a outra ironizando. – Eu não quis insinuar nada...

- Hum que bom.

- Você não vai me contar por que está deste jeito?- perguntou Blás meio irritado, pela falta de atenção do outro.

- Pela milésima vez, Zabini eu estou normal!- disse Draco entre dentes.

- Não, não está!

- Por Merlin, você quer calar a boca e me deixar em paz?! Será que é pedir muito?

- É sim. E nem adianta dizer que não aconteceu nada, porque eu sei que aconteceu, você está assim desde que encontrou um pedaço de pano rasgado em uma saleta qualquer...

- Já disse, não foi nada!- disse Draco aéreo.

- De quem é aquele pedaço de pano?

- Escuta, você não acha que está se metendo demais na vida dos outros não?- perguntou Draco irônico, e desta vez se virando para encara o moreno.

- Não, não acho.

- Pois está. - afirmou ele.

- Anda, fala logo de quem é aquele pedaço de pano?

- Zabini vá comer, andar, dar em cima de mulher alheia, travesti... O que você quiser, só me deixe em paz. Tudo bem?

- Hahaha... Muito engraçado a sua brincadeirinha do travesti Sr. Malfoy, estou me sacudindo de rir. - disse Blás sarcástico.

- Ótimo. - disse Malfoy, fazendo pouco caso.

- Anda Draco, você sabe que eu não vou te deixar em paz enquanto você não me contar de quem é aquele pedaço de pano.

- Tá, tá, tá! Tudo para você calar a boca.

- Ótimo.- disse Blás sorrindo satisfeito.

- O que você quer saber?

- De quem é aquele pedaço de pano rasgado?

- Meu! - disse Draco com maus modos.

- E o que ele estava fazendo lá naquela saleta junto com o pergaminho e a flor?

FLASHBACK

(Hoje de manhã)

Draco estava voltando do restaurante, tinha acabado de tomar café da manhã junto com um Blás bastante animado por saber que chegariam ao seu primeiro destino hoje. Então ele se deparou com uma porta logo a sua frente no corredor, algo de familiar lhe ocorreu ao olhar o corredor e a porta, como se tivesse tido um deja vu. Foi até lá e abriu a porta.

- Draco, onde você está indo?- perguntou Blás confuso, e ainda assim seguindo o loiro. – as cabines são para o outro lado.

Mas Draco não respondeu estava concentrado demais naquela porta, e na saleta que ela encerrava que era tão familiar para seus olhos. Então ele se lembrou, da noite do apagão que ficara preso em um cômodo que ele desconhecia por ali por perto do restaurante. Como se estivesse acontecendo naquele instante, tudo estava escuro, ele estava procurando a maçaneta da porta, a mulher desconhecida, Morgana chamava por ele, ele achou a maçaneta, ela se levantou, tropeçou em algo que caiu e se quebrou, e ele segurou-a antes que ela caísse, ela rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua capa...

Seu olhar fugaz varreu toda a extensão da pequena sala, e seu olhar ficou preso em uma mesinha de madeira bem entalhada e lustrosa, com um jarro de porcelana chinês, com bonitos desenhos pintados cheio de rosas vermelhas. Então ele teve certeza de que fora ali onde ficara preso com Morgana durante a queda de energia.

- Draco você está bem? Por que você está olhando para este jarro...?- perguntou Blás se aproximando cauteloso.

- Não é o jarro.- o loiro respondeu sem lhe dar atenção.

Observou que ao lado do jarro, havia um pano preto dobrado com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma rosa vermelha que repousava delicadamente por cima de tudo.

"Será que é... Não, não pode ser." E a pergunta que vinha lhe atormentando ocasionalmente a mente havia algum tempo, mais precisamente desde o apagão, emergiu novamente. Ele retirou a rosa de cima, pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu:

"_Merlin_

_Desculpe-me_

_Morgana"_

Era tudo que havia escrito ali, e a pergunta martelou com mais intensidade na sua cabeça: "Quem seria a Morgana?". Pegou o pedaço de pano preto, e viu que era o pedaço da manga da capa que ele usava naquele dia, a capa que ela havia rasgado em meio ao seu desespero para não ficar só no escuro.

Ele sorriu levemente ao se lembrar. E sua curiosidade estava no auge "Quem seria a Morgana?".

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Draco meu camarada, você é o cara mais sortudo que eu já vi na vida, e mais burro também!- disse Blás depois que Draco lhe contou toda a história.

- Me dê dois motivos pra eu não arrancar a tua cabeça fora por causa desta frase, Blás. - ele disse lentamente.

- Caramba vai ter sorte assim lá no inferno, durante um apagão, onde todos ficam no restaurante murmurando e ouvindo a senhoras soltarem gritinhos de nervosismo você fica preso em uma sala desconhecida com uma mulher...

- Com pânico de escuro. - Draco o cortou.

- Que interessa ela ter medo de escuro ou não, pelo que você e disse ela não aprecia tão medrosa assim enquanto você fazia companhia para ela. Mas voltando aos motivos: você fica preso com ela na saleta, com apenas um jarro e uma mesa por testemunha, e o máximo que aconteceu foi ela tropeçar e rasgar a manga da sua capa... Tsk, tsk, tsk. Você me decepciona Malfoy.

- Blás, por Merlin, eu nem podia ver ela! Como é que eu iria saber se ela não era um trasgo montanhês, ou mesmo se ela era mulher?

- Pela voz!- ele disse como se fosse obvio.

- Quando você pegou o travesti a voz era parecida com a de uma mulher? Sim, porque eu não quero cair no mesmo conto que você...

- EU NÃO PEGUEI O TRAVESTI! E com certeza da para saber pela voz, admita você não pegou de frou...

- Se você disser uma palavra a mais, eu juro que te deixo preso nessa cabine por três dias sem comida, sem água, sem varinha, e sem mulher!- Draco disse já de pé com a varinha apontada para a garganta do moreno que congelou no mesmo momento.

- Ok, eu não digo mais nada.

- Melhor para você.

- Mas fala sério, você não sentiu nem o perfume?

- Você disse que iria ficar calado, quer que eu mude de idéia?! - disse Draco olhando feio para o outro.

Agora que Blás tinha dito ele estava recordando, do perfume não tinha certeza sobre a fragrância, não conseguia se lembrar direito, foi a passos rápidos até o armário onde estava a capa rasgada, a qual ele ainda não havia concertado, por que? Nem ele sabia. Pegou a capa, e encostou-a perto do rosto, pode sentir o cheiro delicado de alfazema, quase inexistente no pano.

Ele procurou por alguém com aquele cheiro, mas não lhe vinha ninguém na cabeça, provavelmente a Morgana era uma desconhecida. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, e então uma voz gutural soou por todo o trem:

- Queridos passageiros, chegamos a Veneza!- dizia a voz animada. - Temos um dois guias prontos para darem as instruções e os guiarem até o seu hotel.

- Ouviu isso? Vamos, eu estou louco para conhecer Veneza!- disse Blás empolgado, e Draco guardou a capa, mas continuou com a pergunta e o cheiro de alfazema na cabeça.

"Quem seria Morgana?"

As quatro desceram do trem juntas, uma mais sorridente que a outra, todas ansiosas para conhecer a nova cidade. Seguiram o velho senhor que era o guia.

- Por favor subam nas carruagens elas irão levá-los até o hotel, e lá vocês tomarão conhecimento dos aposentos em que irão ficar, e mais tarde poderão escolher se seguem á passeio com outro guia ou se preferem explorar a cidade por si mesmos. Cuidado apenas para não se perderem.

E dada as recomendações a todos elas subiram em uma carruagem que era puxada por cavalos marrons e foram conversando para o hotel, pelo que puderam ver pela pequena janela, a cidade era linda! Estavam super empolgadas, mas o que Ginny queria ver mais do que tudo era o circo.

Não iria aquietar um segundo naquele hotel enquanto não saísse imediatamente para conhecer tudo.

Chegando ao hotel, o guia conduziu com ajuda de um funcionário do hotel cada hospede ao seu quarto. Novamente ela e Izzie ficaram dividindo uma mesma suíte com duas camas e tudo o mais, elas entraram se instalaram, e tudo o mais.

- Nossa Ginny! O Hotel consegue ser ainda melhor que o trem!- disse a amiga ainda.

- Tenho que admitir é bonito mesmo!- disse Ginny empolgada, mas ainda assim louca para sair. – Mais eu não vejo a hora de sair e conhecer a cidade.

- Por mim, se eu passasse a minha estadia toda só no hotel já estava de bom tamanho! - exclamou a outra.

Então as duas pararam de conversar, quando ouviram alguém bater levemente na porta. Ginny foi atender.

- Deixa que eu vou lá, vai logo tomando banho porque você demora muito.- e continuou até a porta andando preguiçosamente. Quando abriu, um homem charmosos estava a sua espera, tinha os cabelos muito negros caídos sobre os olhos castanhos sedutores, com um braço apoiava-se no portal da porta de forma displicente, e com a outra mão segurava a bolsa de Izzie.

- Quem é o senhor?- perguntou Ginny sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto hipnotizante dele.

- Meu nome é Blás Zabini, Srta. Eu vim entregar essa bolsa, estava caída aqui na porta. - disse ele sorrindo.

Ginny ficou calada, ela não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele, e sua mente viajava, não parava de pensar coisas do tipo: Que olhos perfeitos... Ela estava perdida ali, mal tinha escutado as palavras pronunciadas pelo homem. Estava observando ele tirar os cabelos dos olhos, que caia graciosamente na frente atrapalhando sua visão. O rosto harmonioso, o sorriso sexy, aqueles dentes brancos a boca parecia chamá-la Então ela abaixou os olhos para o peito dele, ele usava os primeiros botões das vestes abertos, dando asas a imaginação dela, seu corpo tremeu de leve com o que seus olhos traidores lhe mostravam. Só pelo contorno dos músculos dava para ver como ele era forte. O que ela estava fazendo? Ele tinha dito alguma coisa para ela, ela parecia uma idiota olhando para ele sem dizer nada. Mas realmente... Quem se importava com o que ele tinha dito? Ela era obrigada a responder? Não! Podia muito bem ficar olhando... Apreciando.

E os braços, os braços fortes, que casavam perfeitamente com os ombros largos, a pele levemente bronzeada, perfeita, ao ponto de deixar as bochechas vermelhas. Ela chegou mais perto para olhar as pequenas sardas, quase imperceptíveis...

- Com licença... Você está bem...?- ele perguntou com a expressão insegura, arrancando Ginny brutalmente do seu devaneio sobre o homem lindo ali na sua porta o qual ela nem prestara atenção em qual era o nome, e sabe-se lá o que estaria fazendo ali uma hora daquelas...

- Ham... O que...?- ela disse saindo do seu torpor.

- Você está bem?

- Aham... Não... Quero dizer, sim. Eu estou bem. - ela disse ainda confusa.

- Você parecia tão... - ele tentou falar, mas ela o interrompeu antes que ele tivesse sucesso em terminar a frase começada.

- Só uma tontura, mas eu estou ótima!- disse abrindo um sorriso enorme para ele. – Como você disse que era seu nome mesmo? Desculpe não ouvi muito bem.

- Blás, Blás Zabini. E você tem certeza de que não quer ir na pequena enfermaria que tem logo aqui em baixo...

- Não! Eu estou ótima!- ela disse apressada. – Acho que foi... O sol. É isso, deve ter sido o sol. – logo depois se censurando ao ver a cara de descrença com a qual ele a observava, eles não tinham pegado mais de vinte minutos de sol, ao sair do trem e chegar ao hotel. "Sua Idiota! Não tinha nada melhor para dizer não?! Por que não disse que rinocerontes voadores havia lha dado uma patada! Teria sido mais lógico que isso!" ela ralhava consigo mesma, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vim aqui para trazer essa bolsa, que estava caída no chão aqui em frente a sua porta. – então eu olhei para a sua mão, e prestei atenção na bolsa da Izzie. – Acho que a Senhorita deve ter deixado cair... - ele disse de forma gentil a ela.

Ela achou tão charmoso ele pronunciar o "Senhorita" com tanto respeito que até esqueceu de lhe dizer qual era o seu nome.

- Oh, sim é da minha amiga. Ela é meio descuidada, deve ter deixado cair, com certeza. Obrigado Sr. Zabini. – ela disse recebendo a bolsa em seus braços.

- De nada, e pode me chamar de Blás. Foi um prazer vir entrega-la. – ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando, enquanto ela derretida se escorava na porta.

O senhor deu um último sorriso e abriu a porta do apartamento logo em frente e entrou.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar aquela imagem inebriante da sua mente, e finalmente fechou a porta e foi correndo até o banheiro escancarando a porta e entrando saltitante coma bolsa na mão.

- Izzie, minha amiga do coração. Algum dia eu já mencionei que te amo?! Amo o seu jeitinho esquecido, avoado, lerdo, e esquecido?!- disse imensamente feliz.

- Eu também te amo Ginny. Quanto ao meu jeitinho lerdo e etc. e tal, você geralmente reclama. - disse Izzie sem entender absolutamente nada do que a amiga estava dizendo.

- Pois eu adorooooooooooo!

- Anda Ginny, pode ir desembuchando tudinho.

- Como assim eu vou ter que dividir o quarto?! - o Sr. Malfoy esbravejou com o gerente na recepção.

- Sr. Malfoy, desculpe-nos, mas calculamos errado os números da excursão, então como o hotel está lotado, não poderemos coloca-lo em um quarto sozinho.- disse o gerente em tom de desculpas.

- Escute aqui, eu paguei pelo melhor quarto e individual!

- Eu sei. Logicamente meu senhor. Mas... Não temos mais quartos, este é o último... - disse o gerente começando a gaguejar.

- Olhe aqui Senhor Não sei das quantas, você não está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo. Eu não vou dividir o meu quarto, ou vocês se viram e dão um jeito de desocupar um para o meu uso, ou eu mesmo faço isso!- gritou Draco para o gerente que torcia as mãos em um frenesi terrível.

- Sr. Malfoy. o Senhor não pode fazer isto... E nem nós, não temos um quarto só para o Senhor, pedimos desculpas, mas...

- Fique com as desculpas seu inútil e incompetente, elas não vão melhorar as situações precárias desse hotel vagabundo...!

1h Depois

- Blás eu vou ficar com a cama da esquerda.

- Não, mesmo!

- Claro que vou!

- Por que? - perguntou o moreno indignado.

- Porque foi Você que me arrastou para essa droga de viagem, portanto a culpa é sua se eu tenho que dividir o quarto que seria só meu com você.- ele disse pondo um ponto final.

- Tudo bem Sr. Mau humor, fico com a cama da direita.- disse Blás insatisfeito mas conformado.

O quarto era muito bem mobiliado, Os móveis era no estilo dos móveis do trem, bem antigos e lustrosos todos de madeira, com detalhes em ouro, as cortinas que cobriam toda parede da esquerda, davam para uma linda vista na sacada, eram feitas de veludo preto e grosso, não deixando os raios de sol penetrarem no quarto. Em frente a cada cama havia um belo armário combinando com o resto dos móveis com as portas entalhas e um espelho por dentro, tinha espaço suficiente para guardar as coisas. O chão era totalmente coberto por um tapete muitíssimo macio, e com desenhos em tons de vermelho perto e amarelo, alguns desenhos parecia ciganas dançando em uma aldeia e uma fogueira ao lado, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

No centro haviam poltronas vermelhas com os pés em formas de garras douradas também bastante confortáveis que lembravam um pouco as poltronas da sala comunal da Sonseirina nos tempos de Hogwarts, só que as do salão comunal eram verdes. Em uma mesinha de canto haviam dois litros de Wisky de fogo e um de licor de alguma coisa que era esverdeado, e bem menor ao lado havia uma pequena garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

E de cada lado do aposento havia uma porta discreta que eram os banheiros.

Os banheiros tinham as paredes revestidas de cerâmica branca e reluzente, com uma banheira quadrada ao canto, e um boxe de vidro separando a área do chuveiro do resto do recinto. A torneira e alguns detalhes como o gancho das toalhas e os puxadores dos armários eram dourados.

Tudo em perfeita harmonia.

Blás foi até a porta que ainda se encontrava aberta com o intuito de pegar as suas bagagens e terminar de trazê-las para perto da sua cama e enfim fechar a porta. Mas ao colocar a cabeça para fora da porta em direção ao corredor viu uma bolsa preta de couro caída desajeitadamente na soleira do apartamento em frente.

Ele sorriu ao ver a bolsa largada ali, alguma mulher deveria ter deixado cair. E como bom moço que ele é, sentiu-se a obrigação de entregar a bolsa à tão descuidada dama. Sorriu conquistador.

Andou até o pequeno corredor e pegou cuidadosamente a bolsa para não deixar nada cair, olhou ao seu redor... Nem vestígio de quem seria a dona da bolsa, olhou para a porta a sua frente, hesitou por um instante para pensar se deveria bater ali e perguntar.

Então bateu.

Esperou um pouco até ouvir o barulho de passos vindo na direção da porta, então uma ruiva atendeu à porta. Não, não era uma ruiva. Era _a_ _ruiva_ a mesma ruiva que ele achara encantadora e sedutora, das vezes que ele a viu no trem, mais precisamente no restaurante. Agradeceu aos Deuses pela sua sorte, abriu um sorriso simpático e inocente para ela.

- Quem é o senhor?- ela falou olhando-o intensamente.

- Meu nome é Blás Zabini, Srta. Eu vim entregar essa bolsa, estava caída aqui na porta. - disse ele mantendo o sorriso e o braço apoiado no portal da porta só para fazer o charme. Sempre funcionava, ela não falou nada depois dele, apenas assumiu uma expressão um tanto boba e ficou olhando-o.

Blás manteve o sorriso no rosto, ele sabia que ela o estava avaliando, agora era a hora de fingir que não percebia, e ser educado, a técnica do sorriso inocente e homem educado e cavalheiro sempre funcionavam. Ela parecia estar totalmente aérea, e não estar ouvindo uma palavra do que ele disse.

Parecia em transe...

Depois de um tempo, ele educadamente perguntou:

- Com licença... Você está bem...?- ele perguntou fazendo uma expressão insegura e hesitante, como se não estivesse certo se deveria falar ou não. A ruiva pareceu acordar do transe, e ficou maio atordoada e desorientada, como se estivesse imaginando outra coisa...

- Ham... O que...?- ela disse saindo do seu torpor.

Blás estava fazendo um esforço monstruoso para manter aquela expressão no rosto e não cair no riso ali na frente dela e estragar tudo.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou de novo.

- Aham... Não... Quero dizer, sim. Eu estou bem. - ela disse ainda confusa.

- Você parecia tão... – ele começou a falar agora parecendo levemente preocupado, mas ela o cortou visivelmente envergonhada e disparou.

- Só uma tontura, mas eu estou ótima!- disse abrindo um sorriso enorme para ele. – Como você disse que era seu nome mesmo? Desculpe não ouvi muito bem.

- Blás, Blás Zabini. E você tem certeza de que não quer ir na pequena enfermaria que tem logo aqui em baixo...- Zabini insistiu falando sobre uma pequena ala para primeiros socorros enquanto Draco berrava e perdia tempo amedrontando o gerente.

- Não! Eu estou ótima!- ela disse apressada. – Acho que foi... O sol. É isso, deve ter sido o sol. – falou totalmente sem jeito, e inventando uma desculpa totalmente não convincente, mas lógico ele fingiu que acreditou, embora ele soubesse que não tivessem pegou nem sequer duas horas de sol, na vinda do trem para o hotel.

Riu internamente e continuou a falar:

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vim aqui para trazer essa bolsa, que estava caída no chão aqui em frente a sua porta. – então ela pareceu se tocar que ele segurava alguma coisa na mão livre. – Acho que a Senhorita deve ter deixado cair... - ele disse de forma gentil a ela.

Agora o próximo passo era ela dizer seu nome a ele, e assim ele a chamaria pelo sobrenome, e ela pediria delicadamente para que ele a chamasse pelo nome de batismo, era assim que funcionava, este era o protocolo.

- Oh, sim é da minha amiga. Ela é meio descuidada, deve ter deixado cair, com certeza. Obrigado Sr. Zabini. – ela disse enquanto ele lhe dava a bolsa.

Blás olhou decepcionado, mas não deixando transparecer e continuando a sorrir, por que diabos ela não havia dito o seu nome, e todo o resto?

- De nada, e pode me chamar de Blás. Foi um prazer vir entrega-la. – ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando, tentando incentiva-la a dizer o seu nome, mas ela parecia ter voltado ao seu antigo transe, e parecia meio... Mole. Agarrando-se discretamente ao portal da porta.

Blás deu um último sorriso, na esperança de que ela falasse, mas como ela não disse absolutamente uma palavra, ele abriu a porta do apartamento logo em frente e entrou.

Draco estava deitado com os braços em baixo da cabeça olhando para o teto, havia fechado as cortinas de modo que o quarto estava imerso em uma leve penumbra, alguns raios persistentes ainda conseguiam transpassar por frestas.

Olhou a cara de satisfação de Zabini estranhou, afinal quem poderia estar satisfeito com uma situação daquelas? Ambos num mesmo quarto de hotel, a sorte é que o quarto era razoavelmente confortável.

- O que foi?- perguntou sem se mover.

- Draco, nós somos os caras mais sortudos do momento- disse Blás com um sorriso.

- Fale por você, ter que dividir um quarto com você não é a idéia que eu tenho de sorte. – ele falou irônico, mas o outro simplesmente o ignorou.

- Lembra das duas garotas que vimos no restaurante?

- Sim.

- Lembra da ruiva?

- Claro Blás eu não sou idiota.

- Então, ela e a amiga está no quarto em frente.

- Qual amiga?- perguntou ele se sentando na cama.

- Não sei anda, mas a gente descobre.

Draco apenas deixou que se formasse um sorriso maroto no rosto e voltou a se deitar, mais tarde eles teria um passeio com um guia, ou poderiam simplesmente sair sozinhos pela cidade, preferia particularmente a segunda opção. Fazia tempo que não saia a noite, e Veneza era uma cidade a qual ele gostava.

Já tinha ido lá algumas vezes, uma com sua mãe, ela adorava a cidade, principalmente os passeios de barco, ele detestava passear de barco, nunca gostou, odiava o sol quente, das dez da manhã, lhe fazendo suar e queimando sua pele. Mas ele gostava da noite em Veneza, o céu parecia nunca escurecer de um todo, e sempre adquirir uma tonalidade de azul marinho. Seu pensamento divagava pelas lembranças da cidade que a muito tempo visitara.

A luz do abajur que agora estava ligada, piscou algumas vezes, como se ameaçasse queimar e deixa-lo na penumbra novamente, ele fixou o olhar no abajur como se fosse algo extraordinário, e não um simples artefato comum, enquanto em sua mente uma pergunta ressoou: Onde estaria Morgana agora?

- Vamos Ginny! Eu quero voltar antes da meia noite!- disse Izzie impaciente.

- Já estou indo!- disse a ruiva se tornando visível por de trás da pilha de roupas em cima da cama. – Eu só queria achar aquela blusa amarela.

- Vai com essa vermelha mesmo, ela é mais bonita. Alem do quê amarelo não é sua cor.- disse a outra paciente

- Você só está dizendo isso para que eu saia mais cedo.- bufou a outra, corada com o esforço de remover a pilha de roupas para o guarda-roupa novamente.

- Em parte, eu admito, mas ainda assim eu prefiro essa na qual você está vestida.- confessou a amiga

- Serio?

- Seríssimo! Agora vamos pelo amor de Merlin!- disse Izzie já cansada de esperar. – Você quer ou não estar de volta a tempo de pegar o passeio turístico da noite?

- Lógico que quero, Izzie.

- Então se apresse ou não vai dar tempo de irmos nem até a esquina sozinhas.

- Pronto, pronto, estou pronta. – confirmou a ruiva pegando a bolsa em cima da cama.

- Aleluia! Depois você diz que _eu _demoro para me arrumar.

- Ah, não reclama Izzie eu não estou aqui?!

- Depois de duras penas.- disse ela batendo a porta do quarto das duas e começando a descer as escadas, em direção do térreo.

Ginny e Izzie, queriam ir lanchar fora, para aproveitar e conhecer um pouco a cidade antes de saírem com o guia, ter alguma aventura sozinha em Veneza. Nenhuma das duas nunca havia indo à Veneza, e estavam adorando a experiência.

- Por que mesmo a Lucy e a Julia não vão?- perguntou Ginny.

- Julia não está se sentindo muito bem, e Lucy está cansada, por isso elas preferiram esperar até mais tarde para ver se melhoram.

- Ah bem, não acredito que a Julia já está doente, ela ainda não curtiu nada da cidade.

- É verdade é muita falta de sorte.

- Espero que ela melhore, vai ser muito divertido hoje.

E assim as duas saíram do hotel e ganharam as ruas da cidade, o sol era forte, mas Ginny gostava de sentir o calor aconchegante que o raios traziam consigo se espalhar por toda a sua pele, mesmo que ficasse vermelha e ardida depois. Elas andaram até o outro lado da rua, e então Ginny perguntou.

- Aonde você prefere ir?

- Não sei, está um pouco quente, que tal irmos tomar um sorvete?- sugeriu Izzie se abanando com as mãos.

- Acho ótimo e depois poderíamos passear de barco pelos canais.

- Certo então. Mas primeiro temos que comprar um mapa.

Não andaram muito e encontraram um apequena banca, e uma praça simplesmente lotada de pombos gordos sendo alimentados por algumas pessoas sentadas em bancos.

- Ali! – disse Izzie que viu a banca primeiro. – Lá deve ter um mapa ou qualquer coisa que sirva para nos guiar.

Entraram e uma velha senhora de aparência simpática estava atrás de um balcão quando os sinos pendurados na porta soaram avisando que a porta havia sido aberta. Elas olharam ao redor, era um local pequeno abarrotado de revistas jornais e informativos, com alguns chaveiros, óculos de sol, e outras coisinhas pequenas com algum símbolo que lembrasse Veneza.

A senhora sorriu para elas, e perguntou algo que elas não entenderam, nenhuma das duas falava Italiano.

- Estamos precisando de um mapa. – tentou Izzie.

A mulher parou uns segundos como se refletisse algo além de seus cabelos brancos.

- São inglesas presumo?- disse com gentileza para elas.

- Sim, nós somos. - confirmou Ginny. – E não falamos nada de Italiano, desculpe-nos.

- Não tem problema querida, mas terão que desculpar o meu inglês aprendiz.

- Sem problema, o que importa é a compreensão. – disse Ginny sorrindo de volta.

- Vocês querem um mapa de Veneza pelo que entendi, é isso?

- Exatamente.

- Tenho alguns. - disse acenando para um prateleira a esquerda. Elas conseguiram comprar o mapa, com alguma dificuldade para contar o dinheiro trouxa, mas a senhora achou que fosse apenas fala de familiarização com a moeda, e não ficou muito curiosa.

Agora ambas estavam tentando encontrar, a tal sorveteria, mas parecia um trabalho hercúleo de se executar, já fazia uma hora desde que tinham saído do Hotel. Elas já haviam rodado praticamente todo o bairro, e ainda não haviam encontrado ninguém capaz de informá-las em uma língua a qual ambos entendessem como chegariam a uma sorveteria mais rápido.

Depois de muito esforço encontraram um jovem de cabelos verde berrante que falava Inglês, e ele lhes deu mais ou menos a direção por qual seguir traçando uma linha no mapa, a qual elas ainda estava tendo dificuldade em seguir.

- Acho que é por aqui. - falou Izzie apreensiva.

- Não, nós já passamos por ai lembra? Já vi aquele casarão ali no mínimo quatro vezes.

- Então por onde acha que é?

- Acho que é para este lado, pelo menos é para onde parece estar indo a linha.

- Ginny, sinto informar-lhe, mas eu estou cansada, e estou começando a achar que aquele híbrido de sereiano nos mandou na direção errada.- disse ela suspirando cansada e se resignando a dar passos cansados com os pés já doloridos.

- Por que ele faria isso Izzie? Acho que estamos quase lá.

- Pelo puro prazer de imaginar duas idiotas perdidas em Veneza.- disse ela incrédula.

- Não seja maldosa Izzie, só porque o cabelo dele não era... Hum... Convencional...?

- Não, só porque estamos andando a horas e não vimos nem a sombra tunê de qualquer sorveteria.- disse ela sarcástica fazendo careta por causa da dor de seus pés.

- Não vejo razão... Ah, veja! Está ali. - disse ela olhando a placa bem grande cujo nome elas não entenderam, mas o desenho de uma casquinha com duas bolas cor de rosa informou-lhes o que elas precisavam saber.

As duas entraram, sedentas por qualquer coisa que as refrescassem, e cada minuto de espera pela chegada do pedido parecia um milênio e quando ele finalmente chegou, elas puderam se deliciar no seu prêmio depois de tanto trabalho.

As duas satisfaziam-se cada uma com um sorvete diferente, e os sorvetes, pareciam jamais satisfazê-las, Ginny já estava no terceiro quando ela ouviu um homem ao fundo gritar.

- Escute aqui mocinha, eu fiz meu pedido a quase uma hora, e ainda estou esperando! É um absurdo! Um simples sorvete de baunilha!- ele esbravejava em cima da garçonete.

- Senhor, o carregamento de sorvete de baunilha, não chegou, não temos este sabor na sorveteria. – ela respondeu, conciliadora, com seu inglês bem pronunciado.

- Como vocês podem não ter sorvete de baunilha?! Como uma sorveteria tão renomada pode não ter sorvete de baunilha? Sua incompetente! – de longe as duas observavam a jovem se encolher diante da fúria do senhor que esbravejava em sua frente.

- Desculpe-nos, o senhor não gostaria de pedir outro sabor, nós temos...- mas ela não pode dar as outras opções de pedido para o homem, que iniciou novamente a gritaria.

Mas Ginny e Izzie, sabiam que era mentira, havia sorvete de baunilha, a não ser que estivesse se esgotado na velocidade da luz, pois era justamente este o sabor do sorvete que Izzie pedira, e estava tomando. As garotas se alarmaram com a confusão que se armava na sorveteria, o homem segurava a garçonete pelos ombros a chacoalhava ela gritando:

- Quero o sorvete de baunilha! Sua idiota, eu quero um sorvete de baunilha! Cadê o meu sorvete de baunilha?!- entre outras coisas relacionadas a sorvetes de baunilha e a incompetência da garçonete.

Todos na sorveteria estavam estáticos, petrificados, olhando sem piscar para o homem insano ali a sua frente sacudindo a garçonete que parecia uma boneca de trapos em suas mãos. Então a mulher acertou-lhe um tapa, que o fez cambalear e esbarrar no garçom que passava na frente das duas com uma bandeja em cada mão, Ginny que já estava de pé foi a primeira a ser atingida, pela taça de sorvete que veio voando em sua direção deixando sua blusa em um estado deplorável assim como seu cabelo que agora mesclava-se com as cores do sorvete que pelo cheiro deveria ser de menta.

No susto ela bateu com as costas na mesa onde Izzie continuava sentada observando a cena, e a taça de sorvete da amiga escorregou para o colo da mesma, melando toda a sua saia de sorvete de baunilha. As duas olharam uma para a outra enquanto o garçom de olhos arregalados admirava o desastre que havia acontecido e o homem desesperado por sorvete de baunilha gritava novamente contra uma outra garçonete desta vez.

Ginny pegou um guardanapo de cima da mesa melada de sorvete e passou de leve no rosto, e com uma expressão de susto, olhou para a amiga. Izzie parecia possessa, levantou-se com os olhos negros faiscando perigosamente e encaminhou-se até o homem que gritava.

- Izzie, onde você está indo? Não faça isso... – mas antes que Ginny sugerisse que ambas fossem apenas embora e deixassem toda aquela confusão de lado, a morena já estava de frente com o homem do sorvete de baunilha e sem que ninguém pudesse prever a sua reação ela acertou um soco bastante forte no rosto do homem.

- Escute aqui seu maníaco por sorvete de baunilha, pare com esse seu ataque por que quer sorvete, ta legal, se a mulher está dizendo que não tem, é porque não tem, levante a sua bunda gorda da cadeira e vá embora procurar sorvete de baunilha em outro lugar. Graças a você o último sorvete de baunilha se foi, espatifou-se na minha saia novíssima, portanto seu idiota, saia da sua TPM e vá comer sorvete em outro lugar!

Todos olhavam para Izzie que tremia de raiva, então, dois segundos depois toda a sorveteria foi invadida pelo som de gargalhadas.

- Vamos Izzie.- foi tudo que Ginny conseguiu dizer, surpresa coma reação da amiga, segurando a mão da mesma a puxou para fora da sorveteria.

As duas andaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto cada pessoa que passava por lá prendia o seu olhar nas duas sujas de sorvete, e vermelhas pelo sol. Já estavam na metade do caminho de volta para o Hotel, o sol cruel castigando seus ombros expostos, e fazendo o suor brotar lentamente em sua faces, e só para aperfeiçoar o desconforto, ambas cheirando a sorvete. Aquele definitivamente havia sido um passeio e tanto.

- Você é louca.- falou Ginny, como quem constata alguma coisa.

- Eu?- a outra perguntou incrédula. – Louco é aquele viciado em sorvete de baunilha.

- Ele é outra pessoa que precisa de tratamento urgente.

- Aquele desgraçado.

- Mas você é mais louca que ele, como é que você vai lá e simplesmente mete a mão na cara de um desconhecido violento, escandalosos e viciado em sorvete de baunilha?

Izzie, para alguns segundos como que para a avaliar a situação, e pensar no que tinha feito, não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

- Você tem razão, acho que eu sou louca mesmo.- e com isso Ginny também desatou em gargalhadas desesperadas, agora todos na rua prestavam atenção nas duas mulheres no meio da calçada que riam sem parar, mas a esta altura, as duas não estavam mais se importando. Isto é, se estivessem vendo a atenção que chamavam.

Ao chegarem ao hotel, o recepcionista as recebeu, com um olhar, desconfiado e a voz hesitante estranhando aquela situação incomum, as duas não se atreviam a usar magia em um hotel trouxa, então tiverem que pegar o elevador, para finalmente se depararem com a porta do seu quarto. Ginny ainda tinha a barriga dolorida, devido as risadas frenéticas que lhe assomara, enquanto procurava a chave do local dentro da bolsa.

Suas mãos procuraram em todos os lugares possíveis dentro da bolsa, mas nem sinal da pequena chave prateada que lhes fora dada com a advertência de que feitiços não funcionariam na fechadura. Uma sensação gelada invadiu seu estômago e as risadas restantes morreram a caminho dos lábios enquanto ela tirava a bolsa do ombro e procurava mais atentamente, sem obter sucesso.

- Izzie, você pegou a chave?

- Sim.

- Ai, graças a Merlin, me dê para eu abrir a porta.

- Eu coloquei na sua bolsa.

- Não, não colocou.

- Coloquei.

- Não esta aqui.- falou a ruiva com um leve tom de nervosismo na voz.

- Claro que está Ginny. – disse a garota insistente, enquanto a ruiva remexia freneticamente na bolsa.

- Não, você deve ter colocado em outro lugar! E agora Izzie?! Não podemos usar magia para abrir as drogas das portas.

- Me dá aqui essa bolsa! Do jeito que você é lerda deve está em baixo do seu nariz.- disse a outra ignorando o nervosismo da amiga.

- Vai lá, se você achar, eu te dou um prêmio!

- É só procurar direito e com calma. – disse a outra procurando com cuidado a pequena chave dentro da bolsa preta que Ginny carregava consigo.

Os olhos de Izzie se arregalaram logo na primeira tentativa na qual a sua mão percorreu todo o perímetro da bolsa e não viu sinal da chave.

- Vai, acha logo a merda da chave, do jeito que você é lerda deve estar bem debaixo do seu nariz. – debochou Ginny com os braços cruzados sobre o peito

Izzie não respondeu a provocação da amiga, e sem pensar duas vezes derramou todo o conteúdo da bolsa no capacho da porta, sacudiu para ter certeza de que nada havia restado dentro da bolsa já do avesso. Nada, as duas se agacharam com os joelhos no chão começaram a procurar e pequena chave dourada no meio dos mais variados itens que haviam na bolsa preta.

- Oh meu Merlin! O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Izzie, compartilhando agora do mesmo nervosismo que a ruiva.

- É, né? Você deve ter deixado a chave em qualquer outro lugar.

- Vamos tentar um feitiço.

- Não funciona, o guia da excursão falou que não adiante feitiços, este é um hotel trouxa mas como iria ser habitado por bruxos, então para que precisássemos trancar a porta com feitiços facilmente corrompidos, ele preparara as chaves. Que não poderiam ser trocadas ou adulteradas, e as portas permaneceriam lacradas uma vez que trancadas pelas chaves.- disse Ginny repassando toda a conversa que o guia havia tido com os membros da excussão que estavam dispostos a ouvi-lo.

- Você tem razão.- disse Izzie desapontada depois de tentar cinco feitiços diferentes da fechadura e terminar frustrada chutando a porta.

- Eu já disse que você anda um pouco violenta demais esses dias?

- Quem pode me culpar?- perguntou a outra desanimada.

- Ninguém, é verdade.

- E agora?! Precisamos dar um jeito em nós, parecemos duas doidas, não sei como não chamaram o pessoal do hospício para nos prender enquanto passávamos na rua.

- Ah, Merlin eu quero tomar um banho! Não agüento mais esse cheiro de menta misturado com framboesa! Quero tomar um banho agora!

- Acredite você não é a única.

As duas deixaram-se escorregar pela parede até o chão e ficaram sentadas, lá, Julia e Lucy haviam saindo pelo que o recepcionista as informara com receio.

Ambas tentavam refletir sobre como sairiam daquela situação, mas nada lhes vinha em mente, a ruiva fitava a porta do quarto e frente onde o moreno que viera entregar a bolsa de Izzie, Blás Zabini, entrara mais cedo. Daria tudo para que pudessem atravessar aquela porta agora, ela já estava realmente começando a ficar nauseada com aquele cheiro irritantemente doce.

Então tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ouviram passos vindos da escada ganhando o corredor, ela definitivamente não queria nem que o mendigo da esquina a visse assim. Num ato de desespero puxou izzie pela mão com a outra murmurou um feitiço contra a fechadura da porta, que estalou e se abriu para elas, de forma inacreditável.

Em dois segundos a porta do apartamento da frente batera novamente com uma ruiva ofegante encostada na madeira do lado de dentro.

- Ginny, sua louca, o que você fez?- perguntou Izzie aflita.

- O que _nós_ fizemos... - ela falou ainda não consciente de seus atos.

- Merlin, nós invadimos um apartamento!

- Nós invadimos um apartamento!- repetiu ela se dando conta da situação, e não estava trancado na chave caso contrário não teria cedido ao feitiço, isso deveria significar que havia gente lá dentro.

- Nem ao menos sabemos de quem é o apartamento, e se houver gente aqui dentro...?- a outra sussurrou em uma voz esganiçada temendo ser ouvida.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, não pronunciou suas suspeitas, e sim o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio na cabeça.

- Blás Zabini.

- O que?

- O apartamento é de Blás Zabini.- ela repetiu.

- O cara que achou a minha bolsa?- ela perguntou confusa.

- Isso ai.

- Bom, eu espero que vocês já estejam íntimos ao ponto de você poder invadir o apartamento dele.

- Não seja tola, é claro que não.

- Então por que diabos vocês nos arrastou para cá?!- ela gritou nervosa. Neste instante, as duas congelaram, se houvesse alguém no local com certeza teria ouvido. Esperaram estáticas com todos os seus músculos retesados que alguém aparecesse e as colocasse para fora a pontapés.

Para o bem do coração de Ginny que batia desesperado e a qualquer instante poderia para, ninguém apareceu, o apartamento só poderia estar vazio! Elas esperaram mais um pouco, então suspiraram aliviadas.

- Ginny, acho que demos sorte. O apartamento está vazio.- falou Izzie um pouco mais calma.

- Graças a Merlin!

- Mas e se não estivesse?! Sua maluca, você não pode sair me arrastando assim para o apartamento dos outro!

E ignorando a amiga Ginny perguntou:

- E agora o que a gente faz? Volta para o corredor?

- Agora que já estamos aqui dentro, acho que não fará mal se tomarmos um banho rápido enquanto o dono do apartamento não chega.

Ginny não gostou muito da idéia, pois não tinham como saber se o tal Blás Zabini iria demorar a chegar ou não, e se ele chegasse e as encontrasse ali? Seria um desastre.

- Não sei, Izzie, talvez simplesmente devêssemos... - mas antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompida por sua amiga apressada.

- Não podemos voltar para o corredor onde qualquer hora passa gente, e não podemos entrar no nosso apartamento, então só resta dar um jeito na nossa aparência que diga-se de passagem está abominável, - disse ela olhando-se em um espelho que havia por lá. – e esperar que as outras duas voltem para podermos resolver esta situação. - Argumentou Izzie enquanto as duas andavam pelo apartamento a procura de um banheiro pelo local. Vendo por este ângulo era realmente a melhor opção a ser escolhida, ou talvez a única que houvesse, mesmo que fosse arriscada. Ginny não interferiu contra.

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro pois você demora muito, e é capaz do tal Zabini chegar e nos encontrar e você ainda estar ensopada. Eu acabo rápido e assim se ele chegar eu tento enrolar ele dizendo que trabalho no hotel, ou qualquer coisa assim enquanto você banha.

- Tudo bem, mas seja rápida, pelo amor de Merlin! Qualquer coisa eu solto fagulhas amarelas para dentro do banheiro e me escondo ta legal?

- Ta.

- Vai logo!

E assim, Izzie correu para o banheiro, e não demorou muito, Ginny ouviu o barulho da água caindo, os pingos batendo no chão. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado e qualquer vulto ou som, por mínimo que fosse ela achava ser Zabini chegando.

O tempo passava, devagar, e como ela não levava relógio algum consigo não tinha noção de quantos minutos, ou até talvez horas haviam se passado. Seu pensamento perdido em hipóteses do que faria se aquele Deus grego que ela encontrara mais cedo aparecesse pela porta e a visse naquele estado, andando de um lado para o outro no carpete do apartamento dele, enquanto outra tomava banho no seu banheiro. Seu estômago encolhia só de pensar naquela hipótese.

Estava tão entretida que não ouviu de imediato o barulho de vozes e o ranger a da porta do apartamento, quando se deu conta, deu um salto em direção ao banheiro e lançou as fagulhas como combinado, seu olhos voando ao redor, a procura de qualquer lugar que pudesse se esconder. O guarda-roupa, poderia ser um tanto quanto clichê, mas ela não tinha tempo para discutir isso no presente momento, e entrou lá dentro fechando a porta com cuidado. Não esperou para ver como a amiga havia se virado pois as vozes estava cada vez mais próximas apenas rezava para que ela tivesse visto o sinal e tivesse tido tempo para pensar em algo. De dentro do Guarda-roupa ela pôde escutar as vozes conversando.

- O que achou da cidade, a uma primeira vista?- perguntou um deles.- Bonita não?

Pelo silêncio ela supôs que o outro deveria ter respondido com um aceno, sem palavras.

- Estou ansioso para vê-la de noite, me disseram que a vida noturna daqui é fantástica.- falou a primeira voz.

O outro respondeu com um murmúrio que ela não conseguiu identificar o que era, e pelo que lhe pareceu se atirou na cama.

- Dor de cabeça de novo?! Vou te contar, nunca vi ninguém que tivesse mais dores de cabeça que você.

Ela ouviu um resmungo de leve, e então seu estômago congelou com a frase seguinte.

- Tem remédio, no guarda-roupa, procura por lá que eu vou tomar banho, o calor daqui é quase insuportável. - e dizendo isso o outro se calou, e ela ouviu o barulho de passos cada vez mais audíveis no carpete macio.

Seu pensamente estava a mil, "O que eu faço agora! Merlin ele não pode abrir essa maldita porta." Girou em torno de si mesma procurando sem sucesso alguma saída dentro do guarda-roupa, o que era uma tolice. Por que um Hotel colocaria uma passagem secreta dentro do guarda roupa? Sua face arrastava pelos sobretudos e camisetas desesperada ela implorava a Merlin que ele não abrisse a porta do guarda-roupa.

Antes que ela mesma pudesse gritar, ela ouviu um grito agudo vindo do banheiro, e então a claridade invadiu o lugar, ela se achatou contra o fundo de madeira, e uma mão branca afastou os casacos da sua frente expondo-a.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ela gritou de susto mesmo sabendo que aquilo iria acontecer, o homem loiro que estava ali na sua frente deu um salto para trás.

- O que?!

Então Zabini saiu apressado de dentro do banheiro:

- Tem uma louca no banheiro!- então surpreso com Ginny que estava saindo do guarda-roupa corando desesperadamente continuou. – O que?! Oh Merlin tem outra dentro do guarda-roupa!

O loiro ainda estava estático pro causa do susto não pronunciou nada apenas permaneceu de boca aberta contemplando a cena e olhando de uma Izzie ensopada enrolada em uma toalha olhando perplexa para a cena para uma ruiva suja de várias cores que acabara de sair do guarda-roupa.

- Calma ai ninguém me disse que brotava mulher nesse apartamento, se eu olhar em baixo da cama aparece mais uma?- falou o moreno sorrindo incrédulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3 Palhaço**

- Desculpem, desculpem...- disse Izzie por fim fechando a porta, do apartamento dos dois homens.

Seu rosto estava escarlate e sua respiração tão ofegante como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona, as duas agora se encontravam novamente no corredor do hotel, a mercê dos olhos curiosos de qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali.

Ginny estava uma completa bagunça, seu cabelo bagunçado, a sua roupa suja, e aquele cheiro terrível de sorvete de vários sabores misturados juntos. Amaldiçoava mentalmente a idéia que tivera de entrar naquele apartamento, como fora idiota!

Mas Izzie, sem dúvida era quem estava pior, ela fora pega no meio do banho e só dera tempo para se enrolar na primeiro toalha que vira pela frente. Sendo assim ela jazia ensopada com seus cabelos pingando água por toda a extensão que havia percorrido no corredor, enrolada em uma toalha verde musgo que se contrastava violentamente com a sua pele muito clara. Essa sem dúvida era a situação mais embaraçosa que já vivenciara.

Ambas estavam rezando para que os dois não resolvessem abrir a porta do apartamento para procurá-las no corredor, pois, sinceramente nenhuma das duas achava que conseguiria olhar na cara deles sem desmaiar de vergonha.

- E agora o que a gente faz?- perguntava Izzie nervosa.

- Vamos tentar o apartamento das garotas.-disse Ginny, se perguntando como até agora não havia pensado em algo como isso, naquele momento parecia simplesmente a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

Então Izzie forçou a maçaneta, trancado. Bateram na campainha, esperaram alguns minutos, mas ninguém veio atender, insistiram, mas não demorou muito a perceberem que elas também havia saído. Talvez Julia já estivesse se sentindo melhor e Lucy mais descansada.

- Droga!- xingou Izzie frustrada.

- Não podemos ficar aqui!- esbravejou Ginny nervosa.

- _Eu_ não posso ficar aqui!- disse Izzie.- Olhe o meu estado, estou toda molhada e de toalha!

- Já imaginou se alguém apare...

- Boa noite Senhoritas!- falou uma voz muito alegre a atônita. – Estamos tirando fotos da excursão para expormos quando chegarmos a Londres!- disse com uma máquina grande firmemente segura em suas mãos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, nem reparou no estado das duas, parecia excitadíssimo com a idéia das fotos. – Digam '_X'!_

Ele estava tão agitado que nem sequer notou que Izzie estava de toalha no meio do corredor, parecia ter uns 16 anos e vestia a farda do hotel com os olhos brilhando ele disse:

- Obrigado!- e seguiu seu caminho pela escada.

As duas ficaram, durante o que pareceu ser um longo tempo, em silêncio contemplando o lugar vazio e associando a idéia de que algum garoto maluco havia tirado uma foto das duas naquele estado deplorável e que a foto iria parar em uma exposição. Até que Izzie falou com uma voz fraca:

- Eu não acredito.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não acredito. - repetiu a outra.

- Nem eu...- falou a ruiva num fiapo de voz.

- Nós vamos aparecer, em uma exposição neste estado!- disse Izzie.

- O garoto não se tocou que você estava só de toalha.

- Ou é cego ou então ele é muito retardado!- disse Izzie alterando tom de voz.

- Vem vindo alguém...- disse Ginny, se desesperando.

- E agora?!

- Não sei! Vamos entrar lá de novo?

- De jeito nenhum!- falou Izzie taxativa.

Ginny olhava tudo ao seu redor procurando uma saída alem dos apartamentos, pedindo com todas as suas forças a Merlin que a mostrasse outro caminho então seus olhos bateram na escada por onde o garoto e sua máquina fotográfica haviam acabado de subir.

- Vem!- ela falou puxando Izzie que não fez nenhuma objeção e a guiado em direção aos degraus da escada, mas não antes que pudessem ouvir o a voz:

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas?

Elas se viraram ao reconhecer a voz e suspiraram aliviadas, era Lucy e logo atrás desta vinha Julia.

- Izzie, você está louca?- perguntou Julia olhando confusa para a amiga que estava só de toalha no corredor.

- Graças a Merlin são vocês duas!- disse Ginny aliviada.

- Vocês têm a chave do seu apartamento ai?- perguntou Izzie desesperada, as duas voltando dos degraus da escada em direção as amigas.

- Claro.- falou Julia.

- Ótimo, vamos entrar. - disse Ginny apressada. Antes que alguém mais aparecesse no corredor do Hotel, e se tratando da sorte das duas, ela não duvidaria nada que o pé grande lhes fizesse uma visita justo hoje.

_19horas céu escuro e estrelado, lua cheia, noite perfeita_

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que estou indo para o circo...!- disse Draco soando derrotado.

O loiro estava sentado na sua cama olhando para o edredom e sentindo falta dos seus lençóis de linho todos com o seu brasão, o brasão da família Malfoy. Estava trajando uma camisa social preta, e uma calça preta, assim como seus sapatos, e quando estava prestes a colocar sua capa cinza escuro Blás lhe adverteu que não deveriam chamar atenção afinal estão em uma cidade na presença de trouxas. "Alem do mais está calor lá fora, Draco." Disse ele.

Draco não gostava de andar sem a capa, sentia-se exposto, estava acostumado as vestes bruxas, seus sobretudos e capas, ali era simplesmente impossível, a cidade era muito quente e abarrotada de trouxas; duas coisas que ele odeia. Afinal quem pode imaginar que Draco Malfoy combinaria com _calor_ e _trouxas_?

- É verdade, tenho que admitir também nunca fui muito fã de circos. - disse Blás sua voz abafada vindo do banheiro.

- Vamos logo, não quero ter que voltar muito tarde. - disse Draco que estava começando a ficar mau humorado novamente com a demora do outro.

- Já estou indo. – disse o Blás abrindo finalmente a porta do banheiro e saindo com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e os cabelos molhados colados na testa. – Mas quem sabe, desta vez é legal, já que não estamos no meio de crianças, e bom este circo é famoso. Alem do mais se a apresentação não for boa, sempre há mulheres no local. O que me diz Draco? Vai negar a sua fama? – ele falava enquanto vasculhava o guarda-roupa.

Draco sorriu uma meio sorriso safado, é a parte das mulheres poderia compensar, e não coroar a sua noite como um fiasco total.

- Espero que você esteja certo.

- Eu também, afinal quando eu estive errado?- ele disse pretensioso.

- Nem me pergunte. Cala a boca e anda logo. - disse Draco.

- Falando de mulher, que loucura aconteceu hoje não?- disse o outro sorrindo divertido.

- Nem me fale, aquelas duas malucas que invadiram o apartamento.

- Do que você está reclamando, não foi você que teve que desviar dos tapas e dos feitiços estuporantes da que estava no banheiro.- disse Blás.

- Gostaria de ter visto isto.

- Você estava ocupado demais com a ruiva. - disse Blás insinuante.

- Minhas roupas até agora cheiram a sorvete, ou o que quer que seja que estivesse derramado nela.

- Não banque o bom samaritano Draco, você não engana nem um feto. Admita, ela era linda.

- Linda?- ele perguntou irônico. - Você tem realmente um fraco por ruivas não é Blás?

- Não meta meu passado nisso ta legal.

- E que passado obscuro, hein?

- Não fuja do assunto Malfoy. – disse Blás retomando as rédeas da situação, e encarando o loiro. – Não pode dizer que ela é a menos bonita. Ela é linda.

- Ta ela é bonita. - disse Draco dando o braço a torcer. – Mas como eu disse antes, eu prefiro a morena. Sirva-se.

- Você está cego só pode. - disse blás passando o perfume. – Foi ela que abriu a porta mais cedo quando eu fui entregar a bolsa de uma delas.

- Então, qual é o nome dela?

- Ainda não sei, mas vale a pena investigar.

- Entendo. Mas me conte sobre a que estava no banheiro, ela valeu os tapas e feitiços estuporantes?

- Ela estava tomando banho. – falou Blás sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Uma situação que pelo que eu sei você apreciaria muitíssimo, não é?

- Claro.- ele falou vasculhando a gaveta do criado mudo atrás de sua varinha.

- Então...?- incentivou o outro.

- Ela era bem bonita sim, apesar de eu não ter visto muito, ela estava de costas quando eu entrei, e bom logo a seguir alcançou a varinha e o resto você já sabe, depois da varinha a toalha mais próxima que por sinal era a sua. – disse ele quanto se encaminhavam para fora do apartamento.

- Só 'bonita'?Você está me decepcionando Blás. - falou Draco, e Zabini desviou o olhar, andando mais a frente sem encará-lo.

- Escuta, ela era muito bonita ta legal, pele muito branca e cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, o resto não é da sua conta. Sim, ela valeria os feitiços e os tapas. Satisfeito? - disse ele apressado ainda sem encarar Draco que ria em ver o amigo daquele jeito.

E os dois pegaram o elevador até o térreo.

_19 horas e 40 minutos, céu escuro lua cheia, e algumas nuvens _

O local era cercado por pequenas barracas, que vendia toda sorte de artigos, desde maçãs com uma leve poção do amor dentro, que fazia a primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que você olhasse depois de dar a primeira mordida lhe olhar com outros olhos, notar você, por assim dizer; até mini animais de estimação.

A atmosfera era alegre e festiva, uma música tocada em violino soava levemente de fundo, como que incitando as pessoas a entrarem nas diversas tendas que formavam o circo.

Draco nunca havia visto um circo igual, na área ao redor da grande tenda de lona encontravam-se diversas barracas com souvenires, alem de pequenas tendas onde poderia se encontrar comida e bebida, e doces de todos os sabores. Quando eles entraram na grande Lona, perceberam que está era maior ainda por dentro, dividia-se em pequenas tendas, onde o bruxo poderia escolher a atração que quisesse, e os corredores estreitos onde se tinha acesso às tendas.

A primeira pela qual passaram foi a dos palhaços, e Draco definitivamente não queria entrar nesta. Sempre odiara palhaços, eles nunca conseguiam fazê-lo rir. Seguiram em frente, lendo as placas que ficava sobre a entrada das tendas, e enfrentando o fluxo constante de pessoas que passavam pelos corredores. Eles viam o tempo todo pessoas mascaradas, com cabelos de várias cores, inclusive furta cor, todos os tipos e raças suando as vestes mais esquisitas que já haviam visto.

Então Blás falou:

- Vamos entrar aqui, eu gosto de trapezistas. – ele disse não dando escolha a Draco que não fosse segui-lo para dentro da tenda escura, iluminada por archotes de várias cores. Assim como a maioria dos lugares ali, ela muito maior do que o que aparentava, com o teto altíssimo, onde uma mulher e um homem estavam de pé sobre os trapézios.

O show pelo visto estava prestes a começar ali.

Aliás a tenda parecia não ter teto algum, quando se olhava para cima via-se apenas o céu estrelado que começava a se nublar, ambos se lembraram do teto encantado de Hogwarts, e concluíram que deveria ser o mesmo feitiço.

Quando os dois artistas começaram a fazer piruetas e se atirar de um trapézio para o outro, fogos de artifício explodiram em todo o lugar. Enquanto a mulher realizava complicadas acrobacias, um dragão vermelho ondulava ao redor do seu corpo, e travessas serpentinas explodiam em todos os lugares e acompanhavam as piruetas dos trapezistas.

Nem Malfoy teve como negar que era impressionante a perícia com a qual as acrobacias eram realizadas e a forma como interagiam com os fogos. Um verdadeiro espetáculo visual.

Demoraram-se um pouco naquela tenda, mas logo seguiram para outra, os contorcionistas deixaram Blás de boca aberta, a mulher conseguia estender o seu corpo entre duas barras de 3 metros, e dar um nó em si mesmo, sustentando ainda uma serpente no pescoço.

Viram o engolidor de espadas que realmente engolia espadas, e as fazia sair de um jeito não muito agradável pelo que pareceu aos dois, viram os equilibristas que conseguiam lutar esgrima sobre uma barra de metal de três dedos de diâmetro, e ainda realizar saltos mortais sem perder o equilíbrio. Viram os domadores que ensinaram Tigres a falar e fez um coral com Fadas Mordentes, e pirâmides de Gnomos que subiam uns em cima dos outros, e Kappas que jogavam boliche. Os mímicos, fizeram Draco perder a paciência, e até que os palhaços não eram muito ruins.

Mas sem dúvida alguma a barraca na qual eles se demoraram mais foi a de dança, na qual dez dançarinas de dança do ventre apresentavam-se exibindo seu exímio talento. Blás, acompanhava vidrado cada movimento sinuoso que as mulheres entre o público ávido executavam. Elas não estava em um palco, pelo contrário se encontravam no meio da platéia, dançando entre eles, e atingindo a todos com seus sorrisos e ritmo contagiante. Luzinhas entorpecentes e um cheiro doce dominada aquela tenda fazendo todos parecerem mais alegres.

Fazendo um esforço monstruoso Draco desgrudou os olhos da dançarina mais próxima que vestiam uma roupa dourada, e foi beber algo alegando que o ambiente estava muito quente.

Respirou o ar fresco da noite alegre que se estabelecia lá fora, e contemplou o céu que agora começava a se tornar acinzentado devido às nuvens que o nublavam. Sacudiu o rosto, saindo do torpor daquela tenda e foi procurar uma barraca na qual pudesse encontrar algo para beber, de preferência bem gelado.

Não demorou muito a encontrar, comprou uma água quase congelada por sinal, agora teria que encontrar Blás e arrancá-lo da tenda antes que ele resolvesse morar por lá, e acabasse fazendo alguma besteira. Entrou novamente pelo corredor da grade lona, mas de repente algo estranho aconteceu, as tendas pareciam estar dispostas de maneira diferente agora, as placas brilhosas sobre a entrada para cada uma ostentavam nomes diferentes, e não via palhaços ou domadores, era como se o lugar quisesse lhe oferecer opções e tendas ainda não exploradas. Teria ele entrado pelo lugar errado ou as tendas mudavam de lugar enquanto seus artistas se apresentavam formando um labirinto sem fim. O público estava tão entretido com as apresentações que nem reparava que o caminho o qual percorrera para chegar até ali não era o mesmo que percorrera para sair e encontrar outra tendas ou voltar às anteriores, se é que isto era possível.

Ele estava completamente perdido, não sabia onde estava, então simplesmente foi andando no meio do vai e vem de pessoas, esperando dar em algum lugar, tentando entender como não percebera antes este efeito mágico do circo. Ele até agora estava impressionado nem de longe aquele se comparava com os circos que conhecera quando criança. Dobrou em um corredor mais estreito ainda e que havia menos gente avistou novamente a tenda dos trapezistas ao longe.

Então uma mulher que ele nunca vira na vida o puxou pela mão de forma nada gentil, e totalmente brusca:

- O que você está fazendo aqui Jor-el? O que você está esperando? Kal-el está só esperando você para o próximo número!- ela esbravejou em cima de Draco, e o bafo de wisky barato sufocou suas narinas e o fez tossir.

A mulher era alta e muito gorda, de pele macilenta os cabelos loiros eram presos em um coque que deixavam alguns fios soltos. Os olhos verdes e injetados, se não fosse pelos seios que a deixavam parecendo uma vaca no pasto, ele diria que ela era um travesti, ou uma estátua muito mal talhada.

Trajava uma blusa vermelha toda em lantejoulas, e um short muitíssimo curto para o seu tipo físico_ avantajado_ de lantejoulas verdes, equilibrava-se de forma precária em cima uma plataforma roxo berrante com strass. Draco jurava que nunca havia vista nada mais grotesco.

Mas antes que conseguisse recuperar o fôlego roubado pelo bafo alcoólico da mulher ele já estava sendo puxado pelo antebraço e aquela mãos grosseira de unhas mal feitas estava amassando a sua camisa, arrastando-o para algum lugar.

- Garotos irresponsável! Deveria estar contando piadas e fazendo suas magiquinhas engraçadas e idiotas para o público rir! Agora Kal-el teve que improvisar, e só Merlin sabe o que vai acontecer!

- O que...? Do que a Senhora...?- tentou Draco, mas ela o interrompeu mais furiosa ainda.

- Eu já lhe disse Jor-el, não me chame de 'Senhora' pode passar uma mal impressão, a impressão de que sou velha! Me chame de 'Senhorita'!

- Mas...!

- Cale a boca, garoto idiota! Quero você em cena em cinco minutos ou esse mês você não vai receber um nuque sequer! O prejuízo que tem me causado... - disse acenando a cabeça em desaprovação.

E o empurrando para dentro de uma pequena tenda que mais parecia um banheiro público de tão pequena que era, com um aceno da varinha as vestes de palhaço que estava sobre uma cadeira no canto enfiaram-se a todo custo em Draco, a peruca grudou em sua cabeça e o nariz vermelho e redondo apertou-se sobre o seu próprio o deixando sem ar por alguns instantes.

- Pronto garoto, agora você não vai poder tirar estas roupas tão cedo! Prepare-se e esteja na tenda dos palhaços em cinco minutos ou considere-se despedido!- ela gritou saindo da tenda em que se encontrava, deixando-o atordoado naquele cubículo sem nem ao menos olhar direito para ele. Draco olhou para si mesmo enfiado naquele macacão cheio de babados, e retalhos coloridos com estampas ridículas, não podia acreditar que era ele, se mirou em um espelho grudado na parede rodeado com pequenas lâmpadas algumas das quais nem funcionavam e jaziam apagadas, ele estava maquiado de palhaço!

Provavelmente aquele monstro da parada gay havia confundido ele com uma pessoa chamada Jor-el que trabalhava ali como palhaço, e agora o que ele faria? Entrar em cena certamente não entraria. E jamais sairia dali vestido daquela forma.

Tentou tirar a roupa, mas não conseguiu aquele projeto de monstro do lago ness deveria ter colocado alguma espécie de feitiço para que ele não conseguisse tirar a maldita roupa sozinho.

Procurou desesperadamente a sua varinha para tentar concertar aquela bagunça, então lembrou que ela estava no bolso da capa cinza que ele iria usar! Droga, estava sem varinha! E agora o que ele iria fazer? Tinha que achar Blás urgentemente... Seu estômago se contorceu só de pensar no que o amigo diria ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito. O seu estômago se contorceu mais ainda inda quando _ele _olhou a si mesmo no espelho. Draco Malfoy vestido de palhaço.

Então a entrada atrás dele se abriu iluminando o aposento que estava na penumbra, alguém estava entrando.

- Ginny você realmente adora circo não é?- perguntou Lucy com uma sobrancelha em pé, enquanto contemplava a amiga que usava uma máscara estilo renascentista, com três estrelinhas na bochecha e segurava uma pequena esfinge que cabia na palma da sua mão, acabara de comprá-la na barraca que vendia mini-animais de estimação, na outra mão segurava uma maçã do amor que ainda não tinha tido coragem de morder.

- Eu amo circo. – ela respondeu com os olhos brilhantes, parecendo uma criança.

- Eu também gosto. – falou Julia.

- Na verdade eu nunca fui muito fã de circo, mas este aqui se superou, nunca tinha visto nada igual. - confessou Izzie.

- Eu também estou impressionada!- falou Lucy. – Acho que poderíamos ficar aqui uma semana e não visitaríamos todas as tendas.

- Você tem razão, é tudo tão fantástico que não sei o que é melhor dentro da lona ou fora. - falou Ginny maravilhada.

- Srta. Weasley dê logo a primeira mordida nesta maçã!- disse Julia fingindo-se de brava.

- Morda a sua primeiro.

- Não, você comprou primeiro você morde primeiro e depois a gente vê se funciona mesmo.

- Muito esperta, vai me usar como cobaia?- perguntou a ruiva, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo.

- Muitíssimo engraçada, vamos fazer isto juntas. - ela falou decidida.

- Parem de discutir e mordam logo!- reclamou Izzie.

- É, nós também estamos curiosas para saber como funciona. - completou Lucy.

- Comprem as suas próprias maçãs!- ela disse sorrindo.

- Pronta?- perguntou Julia.

- Sim, no três, um... - Ginny olhou ao redor para ver quem poderia ser a primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que ela veria e tentou mirar alguém. – dois... - tentou urgentemente fitar alguém interessante que ela tivesse conhecido na viagem, mas ela não havia conhecido ninguém a não ser o recepcionista, o maluco do sorvete de baunilha (e desse ela queria distância), o garoto das fotografias, o e o deus grego Zabini que havia ido lhe entregara bolsa de Izzie dono do apartamento o qual ela e a amiga invadiram mais cedo. – três... - tarde demais ela fechou os olhos enquanto mordia a maçã e sentia o gosto doce invadir a sua boca, o gosto era maravilhoso, nunca vira maçã tão gostosa, só poderia ser a poção. Então quando aquele gosto tomou conta da sua boca, lhe dando uma sensação de felicidade seus olhos se abriram antes que ela tivesse planejado abri-los.

A primeira pessoa que ela olhou, tinha os cabelos muito loiros, quase brancos e estava toda de preto, era um homem alto, e bem vestido bastante elegante que estava comprando água em uma barraca próxima. Estava de costas para ela então ela não conseguiu conhecer.

- E ai olhou alguém?- perguntou Julia ansiosa.

- Olhei, mas não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja. - respondeu ela relutante em desgrudar os olhos do loiro, mas finalmente o fazendo.

- Como assim?- quis saber Lucy.

- Você nunca o viu pelo trem ou na hora das refeições no trem?- perguntou Izzie.

- Ele estava de costas quando eu olhei. - ela esclareceu.

- Onde está ele?- perguntou Julia curiosa.

- Está... - disse ela se virando novamente na direção da barraquinha na qual ele estava, mas não o encontrando. - Estava bem ali, comprando água, sumiu.

- Poxa. –reclamou Julia frustrada pro não poder ver ele.

- Deixa pra lá. - falou a ruiva dando de ombros. – E você olhou para alguém?

- Sim, e eu também não o conheço, mas ele não sumiu, está bem ali. - ela disse apontando discretamente para um loiro que por alguns momento Ginny achou ser o mesmo para o qual dirigira seu olhar, mas logo percebeu que não se tratava da mesma pessoa.

- Bonito. - comentou a ruiva.

- Vamos lá conferir garotas?- Julia convidou animada, mas apenas Lucy se dispôs a ir com ela.

-Ok então, a gente se encontra mais tarde. - e dizendo isso elas se afastaram andando na direção do homem loiro.

Izzie e Ginny observaram durante um tempo as duas se afastando sorridentes, então Ginny falou não tão alegre:

- Vamos continuar andando?

- Vamos. - e as duas voltaram para dentro da grande lona.

- Sabe Ginny, quem sabe a gente encontra o tal cara que sumiu por ai. – disse Izzie com intuito de animar a outra, ela sabia que aquilo desanimara a amiga um pouco, mesmo que a ruiva não demonstrasse.

- É, quem sabe... - ela falou com um sorriso não muito convincente.

Neste instante elas deram com um corredorzinho mal iluminado e estreito no qual um aviso luminosos piscava indicando os camarins. Um sorriso maroto iluminou o rosto da ruiva que olhou para Izzie e está compreendeu tudo.

- Nem pense nisto!- falou ela taxativa.

- Ah, por favor, Izzie!

- Não mesmo Ginny.

- Ninguém vai nos ver. - insistiu ela.

- Não vou invadir o camarim de ninguém. - disse Izzie irredutível.

- E depois podemos pedir uma foto, sabe? Aquele trapezista era realmente um gato. - tentou a ruiva, piscando o olho para a amiga.

- Nem vem, sua maluca!

- Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha!- ela falou decidida com um sorrisinho no rosto, já de ânimos renovados.

Sempre teve vontade de conhecer os artistas de circo, esta era a sua oportunidade, e não deu ouvidos aos avisos de Izzie, tinha que aproveitar que ninguém estava olhando e que o corredorzinho estava vazio.

A passos rápidos adentrou o corredor mal iluminado e olhou a placa luminosa que estava na entrada da terceira tenda. "Que tal começar com os palhaços...?" E entrou na tenda.

- Você é Jor-el o palhaço que não consegue aparatar?- ela perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, ao encontrar uma pessoa vestida de palhaço que virou de chofre para encará-la.

- Não. - ele falou seco.

- Não?- ela perguntou duvidosa, pois a placa do camarim dizia justamente o contrário. – Então que palhaço é você?- perguntou curiosa, se perguntando se ele tiraria uma foto com ela e lhe daria um autógrafo.

- Não sou palhaço.

- Como assim...?- indagou sem entender a situação, estará ele brincando?

- Não sou palhaço. - ele respondeu novamente.

- Mas você está vestido assim... - ela falou achando estranho, e começando a achar algo naquele palhaço familiar.

- Eu sei, uma maluca me confundiu com um de seus artistas. - ele falou tentando arrancar o nariz vermelho a todo custo, mas sem obter sucesso.

- Então você não é palhaço algum?- ela perguntou decepcionada, mas ainda tentando entender o que havia de familiar nele.

- Não. – ele respondeu com sinais de irritação na voz. Isso era a voz! Ela conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, ou ao menos já ouvira uma voz muito parecida, mesmo que a voz do homem-palhaço-não-palhaço saísse um pouco fanha por causa do nariz vermelho. - Você quer o que aqui?

- Não é obvio? Encontrar um palhaço.

- Você quer pedir um autografo para um palhaço?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- É, qual é o problema?- ela respondeu, na defensiva já um tanto quanto desafiadora. A resposta para sua pergunta veio na forma gargalhada, isso conseguiu realmente irritá-la, mas ela parou de repente como se tivesse ouvido algum barulho estranho, ela conhecia aquela risada! Mas não poderia ser, seria coincidência demais! Não poderia ser ele. Mas a risada era absolutamente igual, e a voz era tão familiar...

- Merlin?- ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter, e observou os olhos do homem se arregalarem levemente surpresos.

- O que...? O que você disse?- ele perguntou inseguro, pensado ter ouvido errado o que ela dissera.

- Eu sei pode parecer estranho, mas você é Merlin?- ela perguntou se sentindo idiota, claro que não poderia ser ele.

- Morgana?- ele respondeu com uma pergunta que confirmava as suas suspeitas, seu coração acelerou de leve, era muita coincidência.

- Merlin!- ela disse pulando sobre ele e lhe abraçando.

Por um ou dois segundos Draco, permaneceu sem saber o que fazer, então a abraçou de volta com um sorriso surpreso nos lábios.

- Estive me perguntando onde você estaria...?- ela falou sorrindo feliz em revê-lo, mas ainda sem acreditar totalmente que era o Merlin que ela conhecera no apagão do trem, que havia feito ela esquecer por alguns instantes o seu medo avassalador de escuro.

- Não posso dizer que não me perguntei o mesmo sobre você. - ele disse ainda ostentando o sorriso surpreso.

- Você sumiu do nada naquele dia, e me deixou falando sozinha. - ela disse parecendo um pouco chateada.

- Você disse que não estava mais com medo do escuro. - ele alegou.

- É, mas isto era porque você estava lá!- ela falou e depois corando um pouco, dando graças a Merlin pelo Merlin ali na sua frente não poder ver seu rosto corar por debaixo da máscara.

- Você ainda tem medo do escuro?- ele perguntou curioso e divertido.

- Eu não tenho medo... - mas antes que pudesse negar ele foi mais rápido.

- Você já admitiu que tem medo, e agora vai negar?- falou astuto.

- Ta, ta, tudo bem, eu ainda tenho medo do escuro!- falou com um sorriso no rosto desistindo e dando o braço a torcer, não adiantava nada mesmo, ele sabia que ela tinha medo do escuro.

- Por que?- ele quis saber, não entendia porque ela teria medo do escuro.

- Acho que eu fico insegura. - ela disse refletindo. - Nunca parei para pensar sobre o assunto. E você ainda continuar Irritante?

- Não sou irritante. - ele disse sorrindo divertido ao lembrar as tentativas de irritá-lo da vez anterior.

- É sim.

- Ta, talvez eu seja. - ele disse encarando ela nos olhos, ela tinha olhos castanhos, um castanho profundo, ela tinha olhos alegres, adorou os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o tom da voz dele.

- Você encontrou o pedaço da sua capa que eu rasguei?

- Sim, eu fui lá depois.

- Você consertou?

- Na verdade não. - ele disse rindo.

- Por que?

- Não sei. - ele falou sendo sincero, não sabia porque não havia concertado a capa, e soaria mentira se dissesse que havia esquecido.

Neste momento a tenda se abriu novamente, e a mesma mulher que o havia jogado lá dentro entrou lá parecendo furiosa.

- Jor-el seu verme ingrato, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?! Você deveria estar na tenda dos palhaços faz dez minutos!

- Escute, eu não sou quem você... - ele tentou.

- Eu sei exatamente quem você é seu inútil! – ela disse agarrando-o pelo braço e o puxando para fora da tenda.

- Senhora, você está cometendo um erro, ele não é Jor-el. - Ginny tentou ajudar, mas a mulher lhe ignorou.

- E quem é você?! Veio tentar falar com os artistas?! Fique sabendo que isto não é permitido mocinha!

- Não...

- Agora, não se meta, este moleque tem contas a acertar comigo.

Draco já estava irritado.

- Escute aqui sua velha feiosa, tire já está roupa de mim! Eu não sou um de seus palhaços idiotas!

- Como se atreve!- ela parecia terrivelmente ofendida. – Seu bastardinho, você vai ver uma coisa quando acabar o seu espetáculo! Ingrato!

- Não, senhora, você não entende... - disse Ginny tentando chamar a atenção da mulher.

- Deixe, Morgana. - disse Draco, sua paciência chegando ao limite, não deixaria aquele projeto de gente arrastá-lo para o picadeiro. Com um safanão se livrou da mulher que o segurava, sentindo suas unhas azul- celeste arranharem seu braço. - Vamos Morgana. – ele disse segurando a mão dela e correndo na direção oposta a qual a mulher ficara.

Os dois correram até o fim do corredor esbarrando por vezes em alguém, até encontrarem uma saída da grande lona. Assim que saíram de lá sentiram gotas geladas molharem as roupas, e em segundos já estavam encharcados. Uma chuva forte despencava sobre eles.

- Droga, está chovendo!- disse Draco olhando ao redor.

- Vem. - ela disse o levando.

Eles foram se distanciando do movimento de gente que agora se aglomerava nas tendas tentando se abrigar da chuva. Chegaram em um lugar mais alto, parecia um pequena colina, coberta de grama, onde se tinha a vista completa da grande tenda de lona, e das outras pequenas tendas que vendiam souvenires.

Ela sentou no chão, suas roupas estavam coladas ao seu corpo, delineando as suas curvas bem torneadas. A blusa preta, tornara-se uma segunda pele para ela, e a saia xadrez vermelha que a deixava com ar de colegial colara-se às suas coxas alvas deixando-as a mostra, tinha pernas muito elegantes. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar como ela era bonita. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar alguns pensamentos.

Ela sorriu e perguntou:

- Não vai sentar?

- Achei que estava me levando para algum lugar seco. - ele comentou rindo da situação.

- Por que?

- Porque é o que as pessoas fazem quando chove. - ele falou sarcástico.

- Depende da situação, se eu estiver indo para algum festa, por exemplo, e os pingos de água forem estragar o penteado ou a maquiagem, ai tudo bem, mas pelo visto esta não é a situação.

- É verdade. - ele concordou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu gosto de chuva. - ela falou, deitando-se na grama e libertando a pequena esfinge que estava presa em sua mão.

- Eu também, mas geralmente não fico me molhando.

- Você tem medo de chuva?- ela disse olhando para ele, tentando enxergar por debaixo da maquiagem de palhaço que miraculosamente continuava intacta. Ele tinha olhos azuis, de um azul meio cinza-prateado, tinha olhos lindos.

- Não.

- Eu acho que tem. – ela provocou.

- Não, não tenho.

- Tem.

- Porque alguém teria medo de chuva? É só água.

- Porque você foge dela então?

- Porque não gosto de me molhar. - ele falou prontamente.

- Você não toma banho?- ela disse rindo virando-se de frente para ele.

- Claro que tomo, está me chamando de porco?

- Não sei. - ela falou e com mais um de seus risos, ela deitou-se se na grama enquanto a sua pequena esfinge corria sobre a sua barriga lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Lógico que eu tomo banho, não que seja da sua conta Morgana. Mas tomar banho é diferente. - ele falou deitando-se ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos para continuar encarando ela.

- Por que? Quando você toma banho você não se molha?

- Molho, mas... É diferente.

- Só porque você está de roupa?

- Também.

- Fique pelado. - ela falou sorrindo mais ainda corando violentamente. Ela não podia acreditar que dissera aquilo! Ela nem conhecia ele!

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, não daria. - ele falou sorrindo também e deixando de encará-la deitando sua cabeça na grama molhada também.

- Por que? - ela disse apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, virando-se para encará-lo, assumindo a mesma posição na qual ele estivera, e fazendo a esfinge escorregar da sua barriga e cair em cima do peito dele.

- Me sinto lisonjeado no seu interesse, mas devo lembrá-la de que não consigo tirar esta roupa, nem sequer o nariz, a mulher colocou um feitiço, preciso da minha varinha.

- Não estava interessada. - ela falou ofendida, enquanto observava a pequena esfinge caminhar sobre a roupa estampada agora ensopada de palhaço.

- Não?- ele perguntou como quem não acredita, era visível que ele sabia que ela estava.

- Não. - ela mentiu, sem encará-lo nos olhos.- Não fuja do assunto.

- Qual era o assunto?

- Sabe, eu acho que você não tem medo de chuva. - ela disse encarando-o nos olhos.

Ele olhava fundo naqueles olhos castanhos, alegres, e de alguma forma ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo por detrás da máscara, e adorou o sorriso dela mesmo sem jamais tê-lo visto. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago, e não tinha nada a ver com ele estar vestido de palhaço, para dizer a verdade ele nem se lembrava mais que estava vestido com a aquela roupa ridícula. Não estava mais ligando. E quase não sentia os passos da pequena esfinge no seu peito.

- Por que?

- Porque você não esta reclamando de se molhar. - ela falou ainda sem desfazer o sorriso e sem deixar de olhar nos olhos azuis cinza-prateado.

Ele não disse nada, era verdade ele não estava reclamando, não sabia porque, mas não estava, apenas sorriu.

Depois de uma pausa ela falou:

- Eu gosto quando você sorri.

- Tem algo de especial no meu sorriso?- perguntou irônico.

- Não sei. Você sorri sempre?

- Não. - ele foi sincero, ela estava muito próxima, ele poderia tirar a máscara que cobria seu rosto e ver o sorriso dela, poderia beijá-la. É, aquilo lhe soava uma boa idéia, aliás uma idéia muito atraente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não sabia, talvez fossem os olhos dela, o fato é que agora ela estava perto o suficiente que mesmo com toda aquela chuva ele podia sentir o perfume que ela usava invadindo as suas narinas. Por algum tempo não identificou a fragrância, deveria ser alfazema... Ele suspirou e novamente o perfume invadiu a sua mente, é, era alfazema.

Então uma voz a qual eles não esperavam soou tirando os dois do seu torpor.

- Sabe, já está tarde, e eu estou começando a ficar com frio nesta chuva. - disse a esfinge se fazendo notar pelos dois.

- Ela fala...?- perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Claro que falo. - disse esfinge.

- Você comprou ela nas tendas?- ele disse apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder ver a pequena esfinge que andava no seu tórax, com dificuldade para saltar as dobras da roupa folgada que ele usava.

- Foi, achei ela muito fofa.

- Fofa?- ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha em pé.

- É, fofa o que tem demais?

- Uma esfinge não é fofa. - ele disse incrédulo.

- Por que não?

- São criaturas raríssimas, e muito inteligentes, podem ser perigosas se alguém ameaçar o que ela estiver guardando. Mas nunca ouvi falar que elas fossem fofas. - ele disse.

- Ele está certo. - falou a esfinge encarando a dona. – Eu não sou fofa.

- É sim, você é fofa. - insistiu Ginny. - Alem do mais, você não está guardando algo.

- Estou sim. - disse a esfinge orgulhosa.

- O que?- perguntou Ginny curiosa, ela não havia dado nada para a pequena esfinge guardar, acabara de comprá-la.

- Não é da sua conta.

- É algo meu?

- De certa forma, você deveria saber, se você não sabe não sou quem vai lhe contar.

- Você está ficando muito atrevida.

Draco sorriu da discussão das duas.

- Por Merlin você esta discutindo com uma esfinge em miniatura!

- Foi ela quem começou. - falou a esfinge.

- Ela tem nome?- perguntou Draco a Ginny.

- Não, nem sei se ela é fêmea ou macho

- Eu sou fêmea.

- Claro. - disse Draco como se fosse obvio.

- 'Claro', por que? - perguntou Ginny.

- Por causa do temperamento.

- Desculpe sabe-tudo. - lhe dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Dê um nome a ela. - ele disse ignorando-a.

- Qual?

- Chame-a de Cissy. - ele disse pensativo.

- Porque Cissy?

- Me veio á cabeça. - ele falou misterioso, mas era mentira.

Ela não pareceu acreditar, mas não fez mais perguntas.

- De qualquer forma acho que devo ir, não é? Já está tarde e Cissy está com frio.

- Estou mesmo. - confirmou a esfinge.

Eles se sentaram e olharam na direção do circo em silêncio.

- Tchau então. - ela falou.

- Tchau. - ele falou encarando-a nos olhos sem saber o que dizer, enquanto ela se levantava.

- Foi engraçado de encontrar, quem sabe o acaso não nos põe frente a frente novamente.

- Quem sabe...

Ela se afastou da colina, o que quer que fosse aquilo, seus pés chapinhando na grama molhada e Cissy dizendo:

- Eu gostei dele, quem é ele.

- O nome dele... - então a ruiva se tocou que ainda não sabia o nome dele, mas realmente não se importava muito com aquilo agora, sua mente estava fervilhando. – O nome dele é Merlin.

- Bonito nome, foi você quem escolheu?- perguntou ela ingênua.

Ginny estava prestes a dizer que não, afinal como poderia ter escolhido o nome dele sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo? Não era a mãe dele. Mas o que saiu da sua boca não foi isto.

- Sim. - ela se assustou com a própria resposta, mas depois sorriu, não estava de um todo errada afinal fora ela quem escolhera chamá-lo de Merlin. – Sim fui eu.

_ 0horas, noite chuvosa, e com um vento frio._

Draco estava andando de volta para o seu apartamento, não tentara procurar Blás, sabia que não o encontraria, devia ter finalmente conseguido a atenção de alguma daquelas dançarinas tentadoras. Sinceramente ele não estava se importando.

Draco Malfoy estava ensopado, cansado e vestido de palhaço. Nem ele poderia se imaginar em uma cena daquelas adentrando o saguão do hotel enquanto atraia olhares do balconista e dos outros funcionários e pessoas que ali passavam. Ele demorara-se mais meia hora, enquanto observava Morgana sumir de vista no meio da bagunça do circo, depois descera e voltaram para o hotel. Nem passou pela sua cabeça procurar Blás, encontrar Zabini naquele estado era a última coisa que ele iria querer na vida.

Finalmente ele alcançou o elevador e entrou apertando o botão, mas não antes sem ouvir a frase do gerente que estava no balcão.

- É impressionante como tem gente que se empolga com circo não é Alfredo?

Enquanto o elevador sumia em sua própria lerdeza Draco ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Morgana em sua mente: "Eu gosto quando você sorri". E ainda não conseguira deixar de perguntar a si mesmo porque dera o nome da esfinge em miniatura de Cissy.

Cissy era o apelido de sua mãe, talvez fosse porque ela costumava contar-lhe histórias sobre estes animais quando era criança, ela era fascinada por eles.

É talvez fosse por isso.

Chegou finalmente ao seu apartamento, agora tudo que ele queria era tirar aquela roupa de palhaço.

N/A: oie gente eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei mais do que previ. E bom, acho que essa deve ser a desculpa mais usada pelos autores, mas a mais pura verdade a minha internet quebrou aliás, meu pc todo ta quebrado nem ligar ele queria... Mil desculpas! Apesar de que eu sei que se fosse eu no lugar de vocês estaria realmente irritada. Perdão, perdão.

Se eu consegui um pc que tenha internet eu respondo as reviews... se não eu peço pra minha beta ler por telefone e digitar as respostas pra mim ta ok?

Desculpe o atraso de tudo. È q alem de tudo , é inacreditável eu sei, mas eu tenho dever de casa de férias, e bom não é pouca coisa, mas a real culpa foi do meu pc mesmo. Continuem por ai ta legal... preciso saber se essa fic ta boa se vocês tão gostando. Ta legal...? Muitíssimo obrigado por tudo!

Beijosssssssssssss

Anny Black Fowl


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap.4 O baile**

Blás chegou quase no outro dia e encontrou os esquisitos trajes de palhaço ao lado da cama de Draco, o que causaram ao loiro desagradáveis especulações sobre o que ele andara fazendo durante os próximos três dias. Naquela noite ele não conseguira dormir, e nem na próxima, ele parecia ter acabado de sair de um imenso torpor, nunca havia experimentado algo assim, era estranho.

Na noite em que voltou, assim que conseguiu retirar aquela maldita roupa de palhaço foi direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho quente, sentia lentamente as gotas geladas a chuva escorrerem do seu corpo sendo substituídas pelas mornas do chuveiro. A imagem dela ainda estava na sua cabeça, a roupa molhada colada ao corpo, as pernas elegantes, ela era realmente bonita, não entendia como não havia percebido assim que a vira novamente. Da primeira vez foi meio impossível ele ter qualquer idéia de como ela era afinal, estava escuro mesmo, mas depois quando a encontrou no circo, era de se esperar que ele notasse de imediato.

E o que era mais estranho de tudo é que mesmo sem ter visto seu sorriso ele o achara lindo, tinha certeza que era lindo, alguma coisa lhe dizia aquilo, ainda poderia ouvir o barulho cascateante que ela fazia ao sorrir. Era alegre.

_- Por que? Quando você toma banho você não se molha?_

_- Molho, mas... É diferente._

_- Só porque você está de roupa?_

_- Também._

_- Fique pelado._

Ela era engraçada, ele sorriu no box, ta ai mais uma coisa estranha ele sorria mais enquanto estava com ela. Mas quanto a isso ele chegou à conclusão de que era porque ela era estranha, não pelo fato de querer ver ele pelado, afinal ela não fora a única a querer que ele ficasse pelado. Ela era simplesmente estranha mesmo.

É talvez fosse por isso, ela era estranha quem sabe por isso, não o fizesse se sentir estranho também...

E uma determinada hora sentira até vontade de beijá-la!

_- Eu gosto quando você sorri._

_- Tem algo de especial no meu sorriso?- perguntou irônico._

_- Não sei. Você sorri sempre?_

_- Não.- ele foi sincero, ela estava muito próxima, ele poderia tirar a máscara que cobria seu rosto e ver o sorriso dela, poderia beijá-la. É aquilo lhe soava uma boa idéia, aliás uma idéia muito atraente._

Apesar de que ele não poderia ter se culpado por isso, afinal ela era bonita, não iria se reconhecer se não se sentisse atraído por uma mulher bonita, como ele constatara.

Sua cabeça estava começando a ficar cheia de dúvidas, então ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos bem cerrados, saiu do banho e tentou não pensar nisso agora, mas aquilo se demonstrou uma tarefa bem difícil a imagem dela parecia colada a sua mente, e ele não sabia o que era aquilo.

Dormiu um sono mal dormido e cheio de imagens estranhas, sem contar que acordava a toda hora, até que finalmente se viu livre de todo e qualquer vestígio de sono. Abatido pela insônia resignou-se sob as cobertas e simplesmente deixou-se jazer no mesmo lugar de olhos fechados até sentir a claridade que emanava pela janela, o que indicara que já era outro dia. A noite seguinte não fora muito diferente dessa povoada de sonhos com esfinges, mulheres sem rosto e sua mãe.

O café da manhã no hotel era razoável, nada parecido com o que ele estava acostumado na mansão, mas dava de certa forma para engolir com algum esforço. O bacon não estava no ponto, e ainda assim ele comeu sem deixar expressa a sua opinião.

- Você está bem?- perguntou Blás no meio de um bocejo discreto.

- Estou.

- Não, não está, se estivesse, não teria respondido que estava.

- Se não estivesse, eu diria não...?- - Draco devolveu ainda observando a janela.

- Não, você não diria.

- O que...?

- Olha, você não está bem o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço já teria encontrado no mínimo cinco coisas do que reclamar e já teria me mandado calar a boca junto com alguma ameaça infundada.

Draco permaneceu calado.

- O que você tem?- insistiu Blás.

- Nada!

- É falta de mulher não é? Isso só pode ser falta de mulher...

- Que mulher...? Do que você está falando?- o loiro falou parecendo sair de um transe.

- Malfoy! Acorda Draco!

- Estou acordado idiota! Ou por acaso alguém pode comer dormindo?

- Não parece. Você não ta normal hoje.

- Lógico que estou normal, pareço anormal? Tenho tentáculos no rosto ou uma terceira cabeça?- perguntou o outro carregando o tom de sarcasmo habitual.

- Não diria nada sobre tentáculos, mas abstinência pode levar um cara a loucura.

- Cala a boca Blás. - disse Draco sem cerimônia e levantou-se da mesa onde tomavam café, e seguiu andando para algum lugar.

- Deve ser o sol, Draco nunca se deu bem com sol. - ele concluiu.

O dia se passou tranqüilo e bastante quente, Draco melhorara um pouco e voltara a ser como antes então Blás acabou deixando de lado a estranheza do Malfoy, provavelmente ele só estava com sono.

A calmaria e o calor da tarde, especialmente depois de um farto almoço deixava seus corpos moles e preguiçosos, foi de forma relutante que os dois desceram até a recepção quando o coordenador da viagem chamou todos da excursão para dar um aviso.

Um amontoado de gente encontrava-se de forma desorganizada no hall de entrada e o gerente do hotel não parecia satisfeito com a bagunça e o burburinho. Blás reparou que a ruiva e as amigas dela estava em um lugar não muito longe deles no meio da bagunça, lançou-lhe um sorriso charmosos assim que conseguiu capturar seu olhar e ela lhe devolveu com outro sorriso bonito embora um tanto desconcertado.

- Devo pedir em nome de todos que acalmem-se e façam silencio por favor.- soou uma voz magicamente ampliada no coordenador tentando conter todos.

O barulho e as vozes sussurradas diminuíram consideravelmente no curto espaço de tempo, ao que os ouvidos e a paciência de Draco agradeceram, ele não estava no melhor de seus humores.

- A coordenação tem um aviso a dar a todos, durante toda a semana passada nós organizamos isto e esperamos que aproveitem. Este fim de semana haverá um baile de máscaras!

O barulho que em alguns instantes havia cessado agora voltara com força total.

- O que, ele disse baile?

- Um baile de máscaras?

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que arranjar fantasias...

- Será que Alfred vai querer ir.

- Vai ser demais.

- Ele falou máscaras?

- Mas eu nunca vou reconhecer você...!

- Como você pode achar isto?

- Vai ser tão legal!

- Chame a Chris!

Todos pareciam querer falar ao mesmo tempo e se continuasse neste ritmo iriam explodir o local junto com seus vitrais surreais. Por todo lado estouravam comentários excitados ou desapontados sobre a novidade, todos pareciam ter algo a dizer, ou alguém a chamar.

A cabeça do loiro não agüentou tanto barulho e começou a latejar dolorosamente, a dor de cabeça combinada com o calor que fazia, o deixaram de péssimo humor. Ainda mais agora que todos pareciam querer falar sobre a droga do baile se é que realmente era isso que o coordenador tinha dito.

- Vamos Draco. - disse Blás o puxando pelo braço.

- Vamos para Onde Zabini?

- O que, você realmente acha que vamos passar a tarde trancados neste hotel?! Depois de todo esse alvoroço?

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

- Não é não, nós vamos fazer um tour pela cidade.

- Escuta Blás, eu...

E antes de Draco pudesse fazer algum outro protesto ele já estava fora do hotel com Blás Zabini o conduzindo pelas ruas.

O sol já estava alto e imensamente brilhante exalando um calor enorme que por sua vez infiltrava-se na cabeça de todos. O céu não tinha sequer uma nuvem parar marcar presença e a atmosfera no quarto era inebriante, abafada, e muito, muito calorenta! A ruiva estava deitada na cama com uma face enterrada no travesseiro enquanto era envolvida por uma inevitável lerdeza, sequer levantara para trocar a roupa de dormir.

Naquele momento o quarto de hotel lhe lembrou terrivelmente a sala de aula de uma antiga professora sua, de adivinhação, é claro sem o cheiro adocicado que se desprendia da lareira. Estava sozinha no quarto, Izzie havia saído para fazer compras e nem tentara acordá-la, ela sabia como Ginny tinha sérias dificuldades em acordar cedo então simplesmente achava que seria um ato de caridade deixa a amiga dormir até mais tarde.

De nada adiantou, logo depois que Izzie saíra a esfinge, Cissy, a mais recente hospede do quarto fizera tentativas de lhe acordar até finalmente conseguir seu intento. Agora ela jazia no seu mais pleno estado de _alfa maior_ mergulhada em um bolo de lençóis. Sua cabeça ainda sonolenta se perguntava que horas seriam naquele momento.

- Você vai o não vai me levar para ver o resto da cidade?- a voz macia e um tanto profunda da esfinge soou no local mais uma vez, fazendo ela se lembrar dos sonhos que tivera noite passada, ela sonhara com o Merlin, mas ele sem a roupa de palhaço, era um parque, tinha uma árvore muito grande, muito grande mesmo, e estava começando a nevar, pequenos flocos de neve enchiam seus cabelos formando um contrate entre o branco puro dos flocos e o vermelho fogo de seus fios. Então um homem alto moreno, e com aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis que ela sabia serem dele, estava sentado ao seu lado na neve observando no chão a sua frente a figura de dois anjos na neve...

Era engraçado porque de alguma forma ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, ou ao menos não conseguia se lembrar no momento de como era seu rosto no sonho, embora soubesse que ele era bonito. Era confuso, mas quando algum dia na vida seus sonhos haviam feito algum sentido racional? Nunca!

Ela riu consigo mesma por estar divagando sobre aquilo consigo naquele momento de torpor. Onde ele estaria agora?

Pensou durante um tempo, e não chegou a resposta alguma, ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Afinal de contas essa não era a questão. A pergunta a ser feita era "_Quem é ele?_". Mas esta, como todas as outras ela não sabia responder.

- Weasley! Me responda!- Cissy falou alto soando irritada por ser terminantemente ignorada.

- Oi,oi, o que você disse mesmo?- ela disse novamente levando um susto com a voz autoritária da esfinge cortando a sua linha de pensamentos.

- Você não quer me levar pra ver a cidade!

- Escuta, isso não pode ser outra hora?

- Por que não agora?

- Porque eu estou com sono.

- Eu vou só. - ela afirmou impassível.

- Não vai não, vai acabar sendo esmagada se não se perder!- a ruiva tentou cortar o barato da pequena esfinge.

- Não vai acontecer nada disso.

- Não, Cissy você não vai. - Ginny falou esperando soar firme, mas não funcionou.

- Ah, eu vou sim!- disse ela teimando e pulando da cama onde estivera tentando tirar a ruiva do seu torpor.

Cissy andou em direção a porta afirmando que realmente era capaz de fazer o que havia ameaçado. E desapareceu como num passe de mágica, ou melhor era um passe de mágica já que as esfinges são criaturas extremamente mágicas em sua essência. Por um segundo ou dois a ruiva parou refletindo como Cissy havia conseguido passar pela barreira do feitiço que impedia de qualquer pessoa aparatar ou desaparatar nos quartos. Então se deu conta de que a esfinge realmente havia aparatado provavelmente para o corredor! Cissy iria sair sozinha, alem de correr um risco enorme podendo ser esmagada, atropelada pelos carros velozes ou se perder, não poderia de jeito algum ser vista por algum trouxa no hotel, afinal não é todo dia que se olha uma esfinge na rua, mesmo que seja uma em miniatura.

Levantou-se de um pulo pegou um casaco qualquer que estava jogado por cima da poltrona, vestiu e saiu porta a fora atrás de Cissy. Ela então viu a esfinge parada em frente a porta do elevador que se mantinha fechada.

- Cissy, por favor, deixe de teimosia mais tarde eu lhe levo.

- Não, Weasley eu estou indo. - ela falou sem se virar.

Ginny bufou irritada, e neste exato momento as portas do elevador se abriram e revelaram o cubículo vazio parar o qual Cissy se adiantou, e Ginny a seguiu, ainda tentando convencê-la deixar de ser teimosa.

- Você vem comigo. – ela falou se abaixando e pegando-a no colo contra sua vontade.

- Tarde demais o elevador já está descendo.

Era verdade de alguma forma o elevador estava descendo alguém devia ter chamado de algum outro andar.

- Droga. – xingou a ruiva com a perspectiva de alguém olhá-la naqueles trajes ridículos.

Então como se um gigante tivesse pego elevador e sacudido, a máquina parou instantaneamente derrubando-as no chão com um baque surdo enquanto as luzes do teto piscavam até se extinguirem de uma vez por todas. Estavam imersas na mais total escuridão e silencio.

- Você fez isso?- perguntou Ginny.

- Não.

- Então estamos presas.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e tateou ao redor, até encontrar as portas de aço, forçou-as talvez não tivessem descido tanto e ainda estivessem na porta do mesmo andar, mas era inútil as portas não abriram. Estava muito escuro ali, e ela podia sentir a gelada sensação de medo crescendo cada vez mais em seu estômago e lhe causando náuseas. Porque diabos Cissy tinha que ser tão teimosa?! Agora estavam presas em um elevador!

Tentou a todo custo desaparatar, mas provavelmente o dono do Hotel que era Bruxo havia colocado todo tipo de prevenção para que não se executassem mágicas dentro do elevador já que o hotel era freqüentado tanto por bruxos como por trouxas. Ou seja, tinha uma barreira que lhe impedia de desaparatar ou aparatar como em Hogwarts. O desespero tomou contar como veneno que se espalha veloz pelas veias.

- Ah meu Deus! Como vamos sair daqui agora?!

- Calma.- disse a esfinge.

- Calma!? Como eu posso ficar calma, eu não enxergo um palmo a frente do nariz e estou presa em uma caixa de aço suspensa a não sei quantos metros do solo! Eu preciso sair daqui!

- Não se desespere ta legal, elevadores quebram o tempo todo.

- O que você entende disso, você é uma esfinge!

- Fique calma, eu vou aparatar fora daqui e chamar alguém para te ajudar.

- Não dá para aparatar aqui! Acha que já não tentei?!

- Não dá para _você_ aparatar aqui. Como você mesma disse eu sou uma esfinge.

E dizendo isso Ginny se viu imersa no mais total silêncio, a escuridão parecia pesar tanto que impedia seus pulmões de trabalharam normalmente. Porque tinha que ser tão nervosa? Porque tinha que ser tão medrosa? Ela se perguntava enquanto sua imaginação fluía trazendo a tona imagens desagradáveis da sua vida.

Começou a se arrepender de ter ralhado com Cissy, era melhor estar com ela do que sozinha naquela escuridão engolidora, sentia-se como se a todo segundo algo fosse irromper do nada atacá-la, sentia-se tão vulnerável...

Tentou gritar por alguém. Gritou até sentir sua garganta formigar irritada, e sua respiração ficar ofegante. Porque tudo isso tinha que acontecer justo com ela? Tudo isso por culpa da sua esfinge teimosa! Ninguém jamais a ouviria, e daqui que Cissy trouxesse alguém poderia morrer sufocada! Quem lhe garantia que o elevador tivesse entrada de ar.

Sua mente em desespero já começava a formular hipóteses absurdas com relação a estar presa ali dentro. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em encharcar seus olhos fazendo a se sentir mais frágil e desprotegida do que nunca.

De repente o elevador estremeceu e desceu alguns metros, estancando de uma vez novamente. A ruiva gritou desesperadamente, mais uma vez sentindo sua garganta doer novamente.

Cissy percebeu que não demoraria muito até a ruiva entrar em completo desespero e se descontrolasse, aproveitou que alguns feitiços não faziam efeito sobre a sua espécie e desaparatou no corredor de costas para a porta escancarada que dava no poço do elevador. Precisava achar alguém o mais rápido possível que tirasse Ginny do elevador antes que ela se machucasse.

Repetiu para si mesma "Achar alguém tirar ela de lá... Achar alguém tirar ela de lá..."

Passou desabalada pela escada e nem viu quando esbarrou com um rapaz moreno acompanhado de um loiro emburrado.

"Achar alguém tirar ela de lá... Achar alguém tirar ela de lá..." ela repetia para si mesma enquanto corria sem se preocupar se era vista ou não por qualquer trouxa que fosse.

- Você viu o que eu vi, ou eu estou ficando louco? – perguntou Blás enquanto subiam as escadas para chegar ao seu andar já que o elevador simplesmente se recusara a descer até o térreo.

- Aquilo era uma...?- começou Draco espantado.

- Uma esfinge. - confirmou o outro. – Um tanto quanto pequena, mas me pareceu uma.

- Uma esfinge em miniatura... - Draco falou consigo mesmo como se lembrasse de algo há muito tempo.

- O que uma esfinge em miniatura faz aqui no hotel?

- Não sei mas eu tenho um palpite. –ele respondeu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e subindo a escada correndo fazendo o caminho pelo qual a esfinge passará pulando dois degraus por vez.

- Hei Draco, espera onde você vai?- falou Zabini seguindo o loiro.

Subiu os últimos degraus e deu de cara coma porta do elevador escancarada levando qualquer um que se atrevesse a olhar a um poço profundo, escuro e vazio. Olhou ao redor, não viu mais ninguém. Não poderia ser ela, não poderia ser Cissy, não poderia ser Morgana, seria coincidência demais em tão pouco tempo. Mas a esfinge...

Não encontrou mais qualquer sinal delas, ou de que algo fora do normal estivesse acontecendo só a porta do elevador aberta.

Finalmente Blás o alcançou chegando ao corredor do seu andar.

- O que deu em você? O que te fez pirar de vez ao ver aquela esfinge?- perguntou ele ofegante.

- Blás ela disse alguma coisa, não disse? Estava falando algo quando passou correndo não estava, algo como achar alguém... Ela estava procurando por alguém?

- Quem?- ele perguntou confuso.

- A esfinge seu, idiota!

- Você conhece aquela miniatura?- ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O que ela estava dizendo?!

- Não sei, não ouvi direito. Ouvi qualquer coisa sobre tirar alguém de algum lugar, ou coisa parecida. - ele falou ignorando a exaltação do loiro que repetiu com os lábios a frase dele.

Andou alguns passos e chegou perto do poço do elevador.

- O elevador quebrou, por isso demorou tanto. - constatou.

- Quebrou? Como assim?

- Use a pouca inteligência que tem nessa sua cabeça albina Malfoy, se você não reparou o elevador está parado a alguns metros abaixo, por isso fomos forçados e subir de escada.

Draco ignorou o insulto do amigo e colocou a cabeça na porta aberta olhando na penumbra o elevador e alguns cabos de aço parados. Era isso! O elevador quebrou e Cissy tinha que tirar alguém de lá, por isso passou correndo por eles, par a buscar ajuda. Morgana estava lá dentro, presa no elevador quebrado, _no escuro..._

- Blás você vai chamar alguém, eu vou descer até o elevador.

- Enlouqueceu Draco?

- Tem gente lá dentro! Por isso a esfinge passou correndo.

- Então vamos chamar alguém! Não precisa você descer.

- Você não entende, ela detesta escuro!

Foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de aparatar para dentro do poço.

Draco sentiu o metal estalar sobre seus pés assim que tocou a superfície do elevador, não conseguiu chegar ao destino que queria, não conseguiu aparatar dentro do elevador, agora estava sobre a caixa metálica. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de entrar lá dentro.

Ascendeu a varinha e tentou achar qualquer saída de emergência qualquer buraco no metal. Não achou nada, nem sequer um vão. Apagou a varinha e se concentrou no feitiço.

- Reducto!- ele falou e com uma forte explosão, ele abriu um buraco de bom tamanho na estrutura de aço aos seus pés. Os gritos assustados vazaram pela fenda agora exposta, desceu pelo buraco, na mais completa escuridão. Até sentir o carpete macio que envolvia o interior do elevador.

- Quem está ai?- Ele ouviu uma voz amedrontada soar.

Era ela. Ele teve certeza, seu estômago deu um solavanco como se o elevador tivesse dado um salto com os dois dentro.

- Quem está ai?!- ela insistiu, com a vós trêmula pelo desespero.

Com certeza era ela, o perfume característico dela impregnava todo o local.

- Morgana...- ele sussurrou baixinho.

- Quem...- ela começou novamente mas a frase morreu em seus lábios quando ela ouviu o que a pessoa irreconhecível disse a sua frente falou. – Porque está me chamando de...

- Morgana, é você...?- ele tentou hesitante.

E no segundo seguinte quase fora esmagado contra a parede do elevador ela se jogara sobre ele, soluçante em um enorme e desesperado abraço, ele soltou a sua varinha e a abraçou de volta. O cheiro dela invadia sem piedade o seu cérebro funcionando como se fosse algum tipo de alucinógeno. Sua cabeça ainda não processara os fatos direito, era muita coincidência, o acaso parecia persegui-los. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela, enquanto sorria da situação.

- Merlin que bom que você está aqui!- ela falou limpando as lágrimas e sentindo o desespero se aplacar com o abraço.

- Estou vendo que você ainda mantém o seu medo de escuro não é?- ele falou sorrindo.

- Não ria, eu estava desesperada!

- Imaginei.

- Graças a Deus você esta aqui, achei que morreria aqui dentro trancada. - falou ainda segurando-o forte. - Mas como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Encontrei com Cissy correndo escada a abaixo ainda agora.

- O elevador quebrou com nós duas dentro, enquanto eu tentava impedir que ela saísse sozinha do hotel. - ela falou. – Então pedi que fosse chamar ajuda.

- Sua esfinge está se saído um tanto quanto indomável não é?

Ela sorriu de leve limpando o rosto manchado de lágrimas, e segurando forte na mão dele para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente ali.

- Parece que o acaso tem sido nosso amigo fiel.

- Verdade. – ela concordou.

- Vamos eu vou tirar você daqui.

- Ninguém pode nos ver usando mágica, pode estar passando algum trouxa. - ela alertou.

Ele xingou internamente por estarem em um hotel freqüentado por trouxas, ela tinha razão.

- Acho que não vai ter problema se você aparatar bem na porta do elevador afinal todos estão em polvorosa com o tal baile, ninguém vai sequer prestar atenção. - ele disse.

- Baile?- ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não desceu parar tomar café?

- Não, na verdade eu fiquei dormindo até mais tarde hoje, na verdade acabei de acordar...

- Você dormiu no elevador?- ele falou cínico, fingindo não entender.

Ela sorriu achando graça. Ele gostou de ter ouvido ela sorrir, mesmo não conseguindo vê-la.

- Claro que não.

- Sabe, acho que você não tem mais medo de escuro, já está até rindo, acho que já vou indo então... - ele falou pelo puro prazer de provocar

- NÃO!- ela abraçou-se a ele, como se sua vida depende-se daquilo quase derrubando-o novamente, o coração batendo rápido como se fosse saltar pela boca.

Ele sorriu divertido, colocou a mão na cabeça dela enquanto ela o abraçava forte com medo de que ele fugisse e a deixasse sozinha no escuro. Ela pode sentir o peito dele vibrar contra sua cabeça enquanto ele sorria.

- Calma, eu estava apenas brincando. - ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Idiota!- ela falou irritada com o fato dele se divertir as suas custas, e socou de leve o seu ombro com ambos os pulsos soltando-o bruscamente.

- Ah, é? Eu sou idiota, é? Então ta legal, vire-se sozinha Morgana.- ele falou revidando, e dando alguns passos como se fosse embora.

Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar na dúvida, não queria que ele a deixasse e assim que ouviu os passos engoliu o orgulho e o chamou de volta.

- Merlin...?- chamou baixinho como quem não quer nada.

- Oi. - ele falou achando graça no tom dela, mas fazendo-se soar displicente.

- Você não vai me deixar aqui, não é?- completou manhosa.

- Só se você merecer... - ele disse frio.

- Ora seu... - ela falou irritadíssima dando as costas para onde ele estava, como ele se atrevia?!

Ele sorriu novamente ao ouvi-la irritada, e caminhou até onde ela estava , segurou sua cintura, lhe assustando.

- Mas o que...?- ela falou bufando de raiva por não consegui evitá-lo.

- Estava só te irritando Morgana, eu não vou te deixar aqui. - ele falou de frente para ela.

Ele segurava sua cintura com firmeza, não deixando ela se soltar, ela o encarava, ele podia sentir pela respiração cálida dela que batia em seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios. As mãos pequenas e delicadas em seus ombros como se esperassem que ele fizesse algo. Ele perguntou a si mesmo se ela ficaria irritada se ele a beijasse, ele adorava irritá-la, o que ela faria se ele a beijasse...?

Ele estava perto, muito perto, muito perto mesmo... Um dos braços na sua cintura, era bom que ele o mantivesse ali pois, ela não sabia como ou porque suas pernas não obedeceriam sequer o mínimo comando do seu cérebro, havia se tornado um monte de geléia inútil. De repente ela ia cair, segurou-se nos ombros dele, e... Oh Merlin! Ele estava perto muito perto, ela estava na ponta dos pés, seu nariz tocou o dele, e foi como se descargas elétricas percorressem os eu corpo. "Será que eu beijo ele?" ela se perguntou em sua mente que agora era um frenesi de sensações "Será que eu devo beijá-lo?" Ela poderia sentir que os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos seus, ela queria beijá-lo...

- Ok, hora de sair daqui. - falou uma voz conhecida dentro do elevador.

E o clima foi varrido deles como folhas secas no outono, a ruiva sorriu envergonhada enquanto abaixava os olhos. Ele encostou sua testa na dela, os dois sorriram.

- Tem mais alguém aqui, não tem? Porque você não responde?- perguntou Cissy curiosa.

- Olá Cissy. – disse ele ainda com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Merlin?

- Eu mesmo.

- Só a título de curiosidade, eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?- ela perguntou incerta.

- Não. – ele respondeu displicente.

- Não. – respondeu ela apressada.

- Ah ta... - ela falou completamente convencida do contrário. - De qualquer jeito é bom os dois saírem logo daqui, um cara apareceu na recepção pedindo para ajeitar o elevador e eles mandaram dois trouxas.

Ela falou isso desaparecendo de vista.

- É bom nos apressarmos. - ele falou.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou levitar você até o teto, eu abri um buraco, você passar por lá, e depois eu vou.

- Ta. – ela falou e quase instantaneamente sentiu-se leve, e flutuando até o teto, tateou até achar uma passagem pelo metal frio.

Não demorou muito e os dois estavam do lado de fora do elevador, entre os inúmeros cabos metálicos que o seguravam.

- Você falou de um baile... - ela falou enquanto ele se levantava.

- É um baile de máscaras que vai ter. - ele falou se ajeitando enquanto sua voz ecoava no poço. - Você vai?

- Não sei, acho que sim.

E antes que ele parasse para pensar no que estava fazendo.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo, Morgana?

Ela corou bastante, e agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro.

- Adoraria.

- Ótimo então, me encontre no saguão de entrada do hotel no dia. Agora é melhor irmos antes que alguém apareça por aqui.

- Tem razão.

- Aparate você primeiro.

- Obrigado por ter me tirado de lá, Merlin. - ela falou lhe dando um beijo no rosto e sorrindo.

- Se o seu problema é escuro...

- Eu vou apagar a luz mais vezes, quem sabe você aparece... - ela falou e com um estalo sumiu no ar.

Draco contemplou o vazio do poço de elevador por alguns segundos, como se saboreasse as palavras dela.

- Quem sabe... - murmurou para si mesmo antes de desaparatar também.

N/A: OK mais uma vez a demora que vem se tornando uma constante, mas são os estudos que me tiram o tempo e a alma, tudo que eu tenho a dizer é perdão. E finalmente eu vou responder as reviews... Todas elas, e agradecer pelo carinho e pela paciência de vocês. Capítulo pequeno porque eu ainda tenho que ensaiar vou dançar um solo amanhã e ainda nem sei direito o que fazer... Por favor torçam por mim! Beijos

Nota da beta: desculpas minhas também pessoal, demorei um pouquinho pra betar também, mas não se preocupem, porque WAY ta finalmente atualizada :D beijos a todos!!

**Reviews**

**Thaty** Que bom que vc gostou, a gente se esforça pra isso! Rsrsrsrs... Continua me dizendo o que vc acha.

bjo

**EuDy** Um ponto a mais na fic!!!! Eu tb adorei escrever esse capítulo, foi tão espontâneo! Rsrsrss... Eu jamais me imaginaria no lugar delas meu Merlin! Ia morrer de vergonha. E quando eles se encontram no circo, cara isso me deu muito trabalho eu fiquei quase uma semana só nessa cena, mas vlw a pena no fim das contas.

bjão

**Regulus ABlack:** Quanta honra! Um membro da família Black! Seja bem vindo! Obrigada pela review! Eu sei que tenho demorado um bocado para atualizar, mas acredite não é porque eu quero. Eu fico agoniada toda vez que demoro parece que tem algo me sufocando. Desculpe pela demora deste, espero que goste deste capítulo ai... Me fala o que achou ta ok?

Bjos

**Ana Carolina Guimarães:**demorei neh?? Você não foi a única a reclamar, mas é o tempo. Eu sei que to respondendo a review um pouco atrasada mas mesmo assim obrigado por ter passado por aqui e deixado sua opinião. Como elas vão sair dessa, você vai ver... olha ai!

Bjão

**Nah Cirino**O Blás realmente é uma graça pode sempre contar com ele quando se precisa de algum comentário engraçado. Fico feliz que tenha gostado...

Obrigada pela paciência e pela review.. ;P

Bjos

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore** Gla!!!!! Que bom te ver por aqui! Realmente essa fics é pra tirar a tensão de CBM e agora de BAD, não que eu não goste dessas duas fics, são minhas eternas paixões, mas exigem tudo de mim! Só pra da rum descontraída! Que bom que vc gostou você e a Miaka já são minhas avaliadoras profissionais! Se vc gostou então eu posso ficar tranqüila. Eu tb quase morro de rir escrevendo a parte do sorvete, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça ser o Draco, mas agora que vc falou, parece um pouquinho mesmo... Rsrsrsrs! Draco com sorvete de baunilha... Hum... vale a pena! Não eh soh vc que anda sem tempo... Eu tb ando me matando! Acredite.

Draco se apaixonando... realmente eh uma comédia, mas não vamos esquecer da maçã de amor... uma de vez em quando ajuda. Quando eles descobrirem quem são, realmente vai ser uma confusão, eu estou louk pra escrever logo essa parte, mas ainda falta um bom caminho a ser percorrido...

Saudades de vc menina...

bjos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy** Ela fala ta pensando o que! Claro que a Cissy fala... E fala até demais... rsrsrsrs.. será que ela vai ser meio esfinge meio cupido? Hum vamos ver...!

Vlw pela review.

Bjaum.

**Munyra Fassina:** como todos estavam esperando também... desculpe, mas não fica triste nem zangada comigo não, já atualizei!

bjos

14


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5 A máscara**

- Merda!

- O que foi Zabini?- perguntou o loiro emburrado.

- A droga do baile.

- Pensei que você havia adorado a idéia.

- E tenho que admitir foi uma ótima idéia.- ele disse derrotado.

- Então qual é o seu problema?!

- Como eu vou vestido.

- A pelo amor de Merlin Blás, sempre pensei que você era meio gay, mas agora eu tenho certeza, o que é agora deu pra ter problema com roupa é? Pede ajuda paras loucas do apartamento da frente. - Draco falou debochando da cara dele.

- Só se for pra tirar. - retrucou Blás sorrindo.

- Então vá logo pelado.

- Malfoy eu sempre soube que você era meio devagar, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto. Você está sabendo que é um baile de máscaras não está?

- O que?!

Zabini sacudiu a cabeça em tom de reprovação e com um longo suspiro explicou.

- Meu caro Draco, você tem que se virar para arranjar um traje a rigor e uma máscara!

- Você está brincando não é?

- Lógico que não.

- Mas...

- É um baile de máscaras, você achou que fosse para usar o que? Cuecas?!

- Eu esqueci totalmente... Onde eu vou arranjar uma máscara?!

- É parece que eu não sou o único gay por aqui... - comentou o moreno.

- Cala a boca.

- Devo lhe lembrar que você só tem dois dias contando com hoje.

- Merlin!

Silêncio... Ambos se faziam a mesma pergunta, onde encontrar uma máscara, e ambos não acharam outra solução. Procurar... Draco andava muito distraído os últimos dias, tanto que esquecera totalmente que o baile era de máscaras, e que como ele iria precisaria de uma. Suas noites, mais mal dormidas que nunca seus sonhos visitados por mulheres sem rosto. Blás até se atreveu a dizer durante o café da manhã que ele andara falando durante o sono. Ele estava começando a se irritar com isso, afinal ultimamente o que é que não o irritava?

- Draco? Você vai ao baile?- perguntou Blás curioso tirando-o de suas divagações.

- Vou.

- Com quem?

- Não é da sua conta. - ele rebateu frio.

- Sério, com quem você vai? Você não está saindo com ninguém...

- Você não sabe tudo sobre minha vida Blás.

- Hei, calma ai... Não me diga, não me diga que você vai com aquela tal de... Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Draco permaneceu calado.

- Morgana! Era isso não era?! Você vai com ela?

- Vou.

- Quer dizer então que vocês se encontraram de novo?

- Foi.

- Quando?

- Escuta, você não está querendo saber demais não?

- Não.

Draco contou todo o resto da odisséia, do circo, do elevador...

- Cara eu ainda não acredito que você estava vestido de palhaço.

- Cala a boca e anda logo, a gente tem que achar essas máscaras.- ele disse sem conter um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios ao lembrar do episódio.

Ginny andava sob o sol quente das ruas, junto com as amigas enquanto elas procuravam roupas e máscaras para o baile; Já estava praticamente desistindo, e uma ou duas vezes já tinha passado pela sua cabeça simplesmente dizer a Merlin que ela não iria, mas mesmo que ela desistisse totalmente ela não saberia como avisá-lo mesmo. Mandar uma coruja estava fora de cogitação, ela iria endereçar para quem? Para Merlin? A coruja no mínimo iria rodar os sete cantos do mundo e voltar cansada suja morta de fome, e com a carta na pata. Mas ela, Julia, Izzie e Lucy, já haviam rodado toda a cidade e nenhuma delas achara algo que lhes agradasse, com excessão de Lucy que conseguira um vestido que combinasse com ela.

Ela estava irritada, queria realmente ir ao baile, e depois ela iria encontrar com Merlin! Mal podia esperar, parecia era realmente muita coincidência que ambos se encontrassem tantas vezes sem ao menos saber o nome um do outro. Ela sorriu e olhou para o céu azul intenso. De uma coisa ela sabia, os olhos dele eram azuis, azuis acinzentados. Na verdade eram mais cinza dos que azuis, o azul vinha lá no fundo, quase todo encoberto pela cor de chumbo, como se... Como se fosse um pontinho de esperança, algo que faria a diferença, algo mais profundo além... Do que ela poderia ver...

- Ginny!

- Oi, oi...- ela respondeu parecendo sair de um longo transe e voltando ao calor infernal das ruas.

- Você parou e ficou olhando para o céu... Está se sentindo bem...?- perguntou Julia soando preocupada.

- Sim, sim, estou bem. – ela falou apressada andando para recuperar a distancia entre ela e as amigas.

- Lucy estava sugerindo que parássemos em algum lugar para tomar alguma coisa e depois fossemos a algum shopping.

- Ah, perfeito, eu estou desidratando aqui mesmo- ela concordou.

- Posso saber no que você estava pensando mocinha?- perguntou Lucy curiosa.

- Eu... ah...- ela começou gaguejando.

- Estava pensando no Merlin. - respondeu Izzie com um sorriso maroto.

- É, estava. - ela disse desviando o olhar.

- Sabia, pode ir se acostumando Lucy, ultimamente é tudo que ela tem feito. - comentou Julia.

- Não é verdade. Não escute essas maldosas, Lucy. Nós somos apenas amigos.

- Hummmmmmm... é com ele que você vai ao baile não é?

- É.

- Amigos, claro. - ela comentou e todas elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Não tem a mínima graça...! – dizia Ginny, mas as outras a ignoravam.

Enquanto as três entravam na lanchonete mais próxima.

Sentaram-se todas em uma mesa só, o lugar era relativamente agradável, as paredes pintadas com cores berrantes, que deixavam a atmosfera elétrica e se possível mais quente. As cadeiras eram bagunçadas e uma de cada tipo, uma mistura de bancos cadeiras altas e baixas de todas as cores não pareciam fazer parte de um conjunto só. O que fez a ruiva lembrar bastante da cozinha da Toca, as cadeiras sempre desemparelhadas. As toalhas de mesa eram estilo xadrez verde e branco e bem no centro da mesa havia um pequeno jarro de flores um pouco secas.

Os atendentes usavam um avental azul, por cima de qualquer roupa branca, era uma incoerência de cores e estilos enorme.

Mas mesmo assim aconchegante, ela gostou de lá nunca havia entrado naquele lugar. O local não estava muito lotado, ela pensou dando uma olhada em volta. Alguns casais de meia idade, dois ou três jovens, e então seu olhar parou perplexo na mesa perto do canto. Aquele era o cara do apartamento que elas haviam invadido sem querer, o tal Blás Zabini, o moreno lindo e de olhar sedutor que batera na sua porta logo que chegaram ao hotel devolvendo a bolsa de Izzie.

Ele parecia entretido demais mexendo o suco com o canudo para notar a presença delas ali, mas no mesmo instante um frio subiu pela sua espinha, e se ele olhasse elas, nem ela nem Izzie, tinham tido coragem de falar com eles depois do que aconteceu, episódio do qual ela ainda não conseguia se lembrar sem ficar da cor de tomate. De alguma forma pelo calor que ela sentia nas bochechas ela poderia dizer que era isso que estava acontecendo exatamente agora.

Cutucou Izzie com o cotovelo e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que esta olhasse, mas ela parecia não entender nada, Ginny fez de novo, ela apenas repetiu o gesto fazendo cara de confusa. Santa burrice! O garçom chegou na mesa, e as duas ainda estava entretidas na conversa entre gestos.

- O que as senhoritas irão pedir?- ele falou educado com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

- Eu vou querer suco de laranja, bem gelado por favor. - falou Júlia

- Eu a mesma coisa. – falou Lucy. – Ou você tem alguma coisa mais refrescante?

- Temos a nova especialidade da casa, que é com hortelã, é a mais pedida durante os verão principalmente em dias quentes como estes. - ele falou.

- Então eu vou querer isso ai mesmo.

Ginny agora movia os lábios em uma linguagem muda para Izzie formando as palavras "Olhe para trás.", Izzie olhava, mas para o lado errado, e continuava sem entender. Dessa vez Ginny passou a sussurrar o nome dele bem baixinho. Pelo leve empalidecer que a deixou da cor de papel que decorreu em seu rosto Ginny pode perceber que ela entendera. Finalmente.

- Ginny!

- Ham, o que?!- ela falou prestando atenção em Lucy que parecia estar chamando-a a algum tempo.

- O que você vai querer? O cara já está a meia hora aqui esperando.- ela falou olhando de esguelha para a amiga.

- Querer?

- É, qual é o seu pedido... - disse Júlia.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o garçom a olhando preocupado para ela, que parecia muitíssimo sem graça.

- Ah, eu... eu estou ótima. Eu quero uma água. - falou sorrindo amarelo.

- Só isso? Nada para comer?- ele perguntou.

- Não, não. Só isso. - ela falou enquanto observava Izzie procurar Zabinni no recinto com olhares rápidos, mas nada discretos.

Ginny observava desejando com todas as forças que a amiga fosse mais discreta, então aconteceu, ele olhou de volta para Izzie, percebeu claramente que ela o estava encarando e então Izzie ficou realmente sem cor, parecia um fantasma. Ginny congelou no seu lugar.

- A sua amiga ela não vai pedir nada?- perguntou o garçom gentil.

Izzie sequer olhou, para ele ela abria e fechava a boca sem saber com o que se preocupar se seria com o garçom a sua frente ou com o moreno super charmoso do outro lado que estava olhando para ela.

Agora ele parecia finalmente ter reconhecido as duas, e agora sorriu um sorriso misto de diversão e educação, talvez algo mais que elas não souberam identificar.

- Ela não vai pedir nada. – falou Ginny mais do que depressa cutucando a amiga.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Tudo bem. - ele falou anotando o pedido e saindo de perto da mesa, que provavelmente era a mais maluca que ele havia pego esta semana.

Finalmente Izzie desviou o olhar de Zabini e fixou-o no tampo da mesa com as bochechas levemente rosadas sabia que ele a havia reconhecido.

- Olha eu não sei o que deu em vocês duas, mas eu vou ao banheiro.- falou Lucy olhando para as duas com uma expressão confusa.

- Bom eu também, preciso lavar meu rosto para aliviar este calor. - falou Júlia se levantando também.

- Ah, me esperem eu também, vou.- falou Ginny apressada e se encaminhando a passos mais do que rápidos para onde devirá ficar o banheiro.

- Hey Ginny você... - Com esta declaração Izzie se virou tão rápido na cadeira para encarar Ginny que não teve tempo de terminar a frase e simplesmente estatelou-se no chão do lugar com um barulho seco. As pessoas nas mesas ao redor se viraram para observar o que havia provocado o barulho. Sua vontade era permanecer estatelada ali no chão para o resto da vida e não ter que encarar os rostos das pessoas que provavelmente a essa altura já tinham certeza de que ela tinha problemas mentais de alto grau. Ela levantou-se e esticou as mãos para retirar a cadeira do chão, então uma mão meteu-se na frente da dela e trouxe a cadeira ao seu lugar de origem.

- Seu nome é Izzie Samdrews não é?- Blás Zabini perguntou de pé em sua frente com um sorriso educado e um brilho no olhar que fez as pernas dela amolecerem, e seus lábios formarem involuntariamente um sorrisinho idiota, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais cor de rosa.

- É, Sr. Zabini.

- Você é... - ele começou a sentença puxando a cadeira de volta para que ela se sentasse, mas ela o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse.

- A maluca que invadiu o seu apartamento. Me desculpe.

- Eu não ia dizer isso, Srta.Samdrews. Apesar de que me lembro da senhorita durante este episódio. – ele disse com um sorriso divertido.

- Sinceramente eu preferia que não lembrasse.

- Não se preocupe com isso, é algo que podemos considerar superado.

- Seu companheiro de quarto, o loiro, ele não ficou zangado?

- Não. - ele falou rindo internamente ao lembrar da expressão assustada de Draco naquele dia.

- Tem certeza? Ele parecia um tanto quanto assustado... - ela comentou.

- O que a Senhorita não pode negar que era perfeitamente normal em uma situação... ham...- ele hesitou procurando as palavras. – Tão inusitada como aquela.

- Tudo bem pode dizer maluca, estranha, o que quiser, eu sei que realmente foi isso mesmo. - ela falou sorrindo.

- Se você assim desejar. - ele falou.

- Onde estão meus modos... - ela falou ainda nervosa- Sente-se por favor.

-Muito obrigado senhorita, mas suas amigas devem estar voltando.

- Agora eu quem digo, não se preocupe com isso tenho a leve impressão de que elas não irão voltar tão cedo. E a propósito depois de eu ter invadido o seu apartamento e lhe atacado com alguns feitiços...

- E dois tapas. – ele completou.

- E dois tapas, - ela acrescentou rindo – acho que pode me chamar de Izzie.

- Só se você concordar em me chamar de Blás. - ele devolveu a ela com um sorriso charmoso enquanto sentava-se na cadeira a sua frente.

- Certo.

- Então Izzie, o que você tem feito mais nessa viagem alem de invadir apartamentos e atacar os seus donos?

- De interessante? Nada. Mas eu tenho planejado invadir a suíte presidencial do hotel, já que o meu estoque de apartamentos já se esgotou. - ela falou.

- São planos a serem considerados, mas acho que terá que adiar isso já que de acordo com o gerente teremos um baile este fim de semana.

- Nem me fale deste baile.

- Você não vai?- ele perguntou.

- Vou, este é o problema.

- Bom, até agora eu ainda não entendi.

- Roupas, máscara e etc... São coisas complicadas de conseguir. - ela falou soando exausta.

- Não se preocupe estamos em Veneza Izzie, tudo pode acontecer. - ele falou piscando um olho.

- Essa frase não se referia a Las Vegas?

- Bom, agora se refere a Veneza.

- Tudo bem, como quiser. – ela falou.

O garçom chegou à mesa com os pedidos, em uma bandeja habilmente equilibrada sobre o braço. Simplesmente deixou-o em cima da mesa sem fazer mais perguntas, afinal suas perguntas nunca eram respondidas direito pelas pessoas daquela mesa.

-Bom acho que vamos ter que tomar todos estes sucos sozinhos.

- Sozinhos?- ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, ou você acha que eu vou tomar isto tudo e ter uma superhidratação sozinha?

- Passou pelos meus planos. - ele falou.

- Pois trate de desfazer essa parte dos planos e tomar esse suco de laranja.- ela completou.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você também terá que mudar os seus planos.

- Como assim?

- Nada de invadir a suíte presidencial, que tal invadir o baile?

- Como já disse, isso envolve um tanto de preparativos trabalhosos...

- E é claro você não poderia fazer isto sozinha, por isso permita-me acompanhá-la nesta missão.

- Você quer dizer ir ao baile comigo?- ela perguntou com o ar de leve incredulidade.

- Depende, se essa frase se referir a um "sim", então sim.

Ela parou por alguns segundos encarando o seu rosto, e olhando em seus olhos que ainda mantinham aquele mesmo brilho, ele tinha alguma coisa em mente, ela podia dizer. Sorriu e corou imensamente.

Blás a observava atento, ele gostava do jeito tímido dela, e como ela sempre corava quando ele sorria, e ai então ele não conseguia conter um sorriso maior ainda. Ela olhava curiosa para ele, ele devolvia em mistério, seria interessante brincar com ela. Ela sorriu. Ele gostou do sorriso, e continuou encarando os olhos verdes dela os quais por incrível que pareça ele não conseguia ler. Não conseguia dizer se ela se sentia atraída por ele ou não, ela parecia tímida demais, mas ele iria descobrir, afinal ela era uma mulher, e delas ele entendia.

- Acho que faríamos uma ótima dupla dinâmica.

- Wow...! Alguém está vendo aquele cara, com a Izzie, ou eu estou tendo uma alucinação?- perguntou Lucy.

- Um moreno, de olhos castanhos, sorriso bonito, cabelo liso, e super charmoso?- devolveu Júlia com os olhos grudados na cena a sua frente.

- É. - confirmou Lucy.

-Estou vendo.

- Alucinação em grupo. - concluiu Lucy.

30 minutos depois ainda no banheiro...

Julia, Lucy e Ginny espiavam a amiga sentada na mesa com o tal moreno deus grego como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Ginny tinha que admitir ele era extremamente charmoso, bonito e ao que parecia educado. Ela se perguntava se Merlin seria assim, charmoso e etc... A julgar pelo pouquíssimo tempo que eles passaram juntos, ele fora... Na verdade ela não sabia pois na maioria do tempo eles acabavam discutindo alguma questão sem sentido ou qualquer fundamento. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar, mas ela gostava deste jeito, ele era bastante sarcástico que quase sempre a fazia rir, ela gostava do cheiro dele, dos olhos dele...

- De onde a Izzie conhece ele? - perguntou Júlia.

- É uma longa história... - disse a ruiva suspirando.

- A gente não tem a mínima pressa em sair daqui afinal eles parecem estar se divertindo o suficiente sem nós, para que interrompê-los...? - comentou Lucy com um sorriso.

- Bom, nós meio que invadimos o apartamento deles... - ela falou em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

- Vocês o que?!- perguntou Júlia, incrédula.

- Invadimos o apartamento deles.

- Sério?- perguntou Lucy sorrindo divertido.

- Serio. - confirmou ela.

- Que legal!- disse ela entusiasmada e alegre, divertindo-se com a idéia.

- Porque vocês fizeram isso?

- Pode-se dizer que foi um tanto quanto acidental...

Ela contou a elas toda a história, e no fim das contas estavam as três as gargalhadas no banheiro, rindo da situação que até algumas horas atrás havia sido um motivo de extremo constrangimento. A barriga da ruiva latejava e sua respiração ofegava arquejante, enquanto ela se apoiava na pia a sua direita e seu corpo ondulava com as risadas. Até as três conseguirem se controlar já havia passado algum tempo, e então elas deram uma ultima olhada para a mesa onde os dois se encontravam, e Izzie sorria gostosamente enquanto Blás contava algo.

- Meninas, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho que a conversa lá está muito boa para ser interrompida, então eu acho que seria prudente continuar procurando por vestidos e máscaras sem a nossa fiel companheira Izzie. - concluiu a ruiva.

- Acho que sou obrigada a concordar. – disse Julia.

- Afinal acho que ela própria já arranjou seu próprio companheiro fiel. – comentou Lucy satisfeita. – Sortuda.

No fim do dia Ginny jazia imersa na banheira transbordante de água quente, seus pés parecia estar na mais completa carne viva, afinal ela não sentia nada a não ser aquela dorzinha constante ao tocar a parte de baixo que continuava mesmo depois que ela não estava mais tocando. Era sete da noite, ela e as meninas haviam voltado da busca épica faziam quinze minutos, e ela não hesitara sequer um segundo em se atirar na banheira de água quente que a aguardava fielmente no banheiro.

Ela estava praticamente em coma com a cabeça encostada na borda que agora lhe parecia tão confortável quanto seu travesseiro, ou quem sabe mais. Estava exausta, e Izzie ainda não havia aparecido, ou dado qualquer sinal de vida nem mesmo sinais de fumaça... Mas ela não estava preocupada com a amiga, afinal ela estava bem acompanhada, muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Ela, Júlia e Lucy haviam rodado quase toda a cidade para achar algo que agradasse a elas, passaram talvez, por umas cem lojas, mas ela poderia jurar que haviam sido mais.

No fim das contas ela havia conseguido algo que queria, o vestido era simplesmente tão fantástico, parecia realmente ter saído de alguma história bela demais para ser verdade, o vestido era de um verde musgo e degradê onde no busto era um tom pouco mais claro um verde oliva e o tecido parecia estar amassado ou dobrado dando um efeito muito bonito, haviam folhas bordadas perto da bainha no mesmo tom de verde oliva do busto. A máscara era preta, que lhe cobri até um pouco abaixo do nariz, com algumas aplicações de pedras verdes. Formara simplesmente o conjunto perfeito, ela sequer podia esperar para vesti-las e encontrar com Merlin, no dia do baile. Ah, e a propósito não ir ao baile agora, do seu ponto de vista, estava totalmente fora de cogitação, ela iria a este baile mesmo que tivesse que fazer tudo de novo.

E com certeza ela no mínimo morreria se tivesse que andar tudo aquilo novamente debaixo daquele sol assassino.

Então uma voz altiva lhe tirou do seu torpor tão merecido.

- Morgana?

Ela quase pulou de dentro da banheira, de susto, se virou bruscamente para a direção de onde a voz parecia vir de olhos arregalados e atentos, seu coração batendo muito rápido e aquela mesma sensação de frio na barriga que parecia empurrar seu coração do peito em direção à boca.

Então ela olhou de onde viera a voz

- Por Mer... - ela percebeu o que iria falar e interrompeu-se – Você me assuntou!- ela exclamou com a respiração levemente ofegante pelo susto.

- Por que? Tenho uma terceira cabeça ou coisa do tipo?- perguntou Cissy levantando uma sobrancelha e dando mais alguns passos para perto.

- Não, é só que... Você me chamou e eu achei que fosse...

- Merlin?- ela disse com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- É. – admitiu a ruiva.

-Porque eu te chamei de Morgana...?

- Exato.

- Você não gosta?

- Gosto, é só que...

- O que?

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – ela falou sacudindo a cabeça, e os fios ruivos que se desprendia suavemente do coque no alto de sua cabeça balançaram ao redor do rosto.

- Estou vendo que você já fez os preparativos para o baile. - comentou Cissy, se referindo ao vestido e a máscara que ela no auge de seu cansaço havia simplesmente jogado-o sobre a cama.

- Já e acredite estes preparativos me deram mais trabalho do que você hoje.

- Muito engraçadinha, Morgana. - falou a esfinge estreitando os olhos.

- Eu costumo ser. - falou Ginny, concluindo que havia passado tempo alem do necessário dentro da banheira, a ponta de seus dedos já estava enrugada depois de tanto tempo imersa na água quente com espuma que cobria a superfície.

Ela se levantou e pegou o roupão que estava no gancho, enrolou-se e sentiu a leve brisa refrescante da noite e contraste com o calor infernal que fazia pela tarde. Saiu do banheiro com Cissy em seu encalço.

- Com quem você vai?- ela perguntou.

- Com o Merlin. – ela falou corando de leve, mas Cissy pareceu não notar.

A esfinge ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo,como se avaliasse a situação, e Ginny interpretou o silêncio dela, como um fim para a conversa, sendo assim começou a vestir-se para dormir. Ela não estava com um pingo de fome, e parecia não agüentar nem mais um segundo sobre os pés, então simplesmente decidiu não descer para jantar, não estava com fome mesmo. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama.

Já estava deixando seus pensamentos voarem para longe quando ouviu a voz da esfinge baixa não mais que um sussurro, como se houvesse constatado algo.

- É eu acho que você gosta dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, e sua respiração ficou suspensa em um momento de tensão com o que pareciam ser os músculos do seu corpo inteiro retesados, foi exatamente como se tudo tivesse congelado naquele instante. Então ela soltou a respiração devagar, fechou os olhos pelo que pareceram ser horas, mas foram na realidade apenas alguns segundos, e perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas:

- O que você quer dizer com isso Cissy? Ele é meu amigo.

E com uma voz sonolenta e preguiçosa, o que indicava que esta estava se preparando para dormir também ela respondeu, com um frustrante:

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer _Morgana._

E então novamente o silêncio reinou no quarto, mas Ginny já não achava que iria dormir instantaneamente como antes, algo conseguira com uma eficiência inacreditável deixar seus olhos bem abertos e sua mente a mil por hora. Enquanto isso Cissy ressonava aos pés da cama.

Um barulho de tropeço, e um ranger de porta denunciaram que Izzie havia chegado, uma claridade externa iluminou a penumbra na qual o quarto estava imerso durante algum tempo, havia pouco tempo que Ginny conseguira dormir, o cansaço finalmente a abateu completamente, e ela dormia levemente enquanto o vento soprava as cortinas.

Outro tropeço, e desta vez acompanhado de um rápido xingamento.

- Se eu não estivesse tão cansada, você teria que enfrentar o interrogatório completo. - falou a ruiva com a voz embargada de sono.

Uma risada e o barulho de uma bolsa e chaves batendo na mesa de mármore.

- Então você estava acordada. - falou Izzie.

- Não, eu _estou _acordada. - ela devolveu.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo eu estou bem, agora é que são nove horas. - ela disse enquanto se dirigia ao guarda-roupa.

- Não estou preocupada, na verdade eu acho que você está melhor do que eu, a palavra certa seria curiosa. - Ginny falou virando-se de costas para onde a amiga estava tentando a todos os custos ignorar os barulhos que ela vazia.

- Imaginei isso.

- Então como foi?

Silêncio, por alguns segundos e então Izzie sorriu em meio a boas lembranças e falou:

- Perfeito.

- Bom, isso era o que eu queria saber, o resto pode esperar até amanhã. - falou a ruiva, mas ela quase não pode ouvir a risada da amiga em resposta, pois, tão rápido como ela acordara ela adormecera.

O resto das novidades teria que esperar até o sol voltar.

N/A: escutem, esse capítulo foi pequenino, pq eu estava apressada, morta de vergonha por ter demorado tanto para atualizar, mas não se preocupem pq agora está mais folgado pra mim ate pq minha beta adorada(N/Beta: obrigada obrigada. Hehehe ;D) está digitando cicatrizes então fica mais folgado... Tenho grandes planos para essas férias, quero postar o maior número de capítulos possíveis... Me livrei da prova que eu tinha que fazer agora estou livre ate janeiro, não pretendo viajar mais... Sou inteiramente de vocês, voltei as minhas origens, e agora eu respiro fics, mas devo dizer que estou em falta de ler algo que me agrade, se alguém tiver uma sugestão estou aberta...! Ah quem quiser me add no msn... sinta-se a vontade ok? No pros.. so queria que me dissesse que me conhece pela fic... pra eu poder reconhecer tb...!

Então that's all folk!

See you...

**Reviews:**

**Thaty** obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou! Vamos ver se vc também gosta deste que vem ai, afinal eu não considerei ele uma obra prima, mas eu jah estava com peso na consciência pela demora... rsrsrsrsrsrs!

Vlw pela review!

**Ana Carolina Guimarães** Ohhh! Que bom ver que vc me entende...! é um alivio, e acredite minha beta sofre quando eu estou em crise, na verdade é um ciclo vicioso, se eu demoro a atualizar, eu me sinto mal, daí eu me apresso, e para completar tudo eu não consigo ter uma idéia eu preste... Uffa! Infelizmente nem soh de fics se vive, se eu pudesse viver de fics, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pois afinal essa eh a coisa q eu mais gosto de fazer no mundo!!! Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, tb foi um _ sufoco_ para escrevê-lo...!! Quanto ao baile vc vai ficar sabendo de tudo no próx capítulo!

Bjaum..! Obrigada por tudo!

**Munyra Fassina** Oba! Fico tão feliz pq voces me entendem!!! Vc tb tah passando por isso?! Bom boa sorte pra vc tb! Confie em vc que no fim das contas tudo vai dar certo, to aki torcendo por vc Munyra! A minha dança foi legal...! cometi alguns erros mais deu tempo de concertar a tempo! Sem problemas no próx espetáculo eu faço melhor! Obrigada pro tudo! Muito beijos e muita sorte! Afinal eu acho que vc não precisa dela mesmo.

**Lika Slytherin** Oba!!! Sangue novo!!! Muito prazer eu sou Anny Black Fowl, honrada em conhecê-la! Bem vinda! Fico saltitante em saber que vc gostou da fic, afinal é o sonho de todo autor ne...? E todas as reviews ajudam a realiza-lo! A esfinge e sua Ginny eh ótima! Rsrsrsrs ri mto,mas realmente eh praticamente isso... Adorei! Bjão e obrigada!

**EuDy**OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! '.'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sabe quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu não achei que ela seria muito boa não, até porque ela era mais ou menos uma válvula de escape para a tensão de Come back to me, ou bad... Não achei que v6 iriam gostar realmente dela... Até pq eu nunk tinha experimentado escrever algo assim, não comédia, mas algo mais descontraído! Rsrsrsrs...

Realmente eu tb me frustrei! Pq a Cissy tinha que aparecer!??? Faltava tão pouco!!!De qualquer forma, o que está feito está feito, nos resta esperar pelo baile! De qualquer forma. Obrigada pela review! Bjaum!!!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy** Realmente isso eh um tanto pradoxal! Cissy ajuda e ao mesmo tempo atrapalha... Cara eu não tinha pensado nisso! Meu Merlin!... (quem em dera que fosse meu!) Vou passar a ter mais reflexões filosófica sobre as minhas fics e meus personagens...! Quem sabe ela vai ser cupido mesmo, agora que eu estou entorpecida pela que vc acabou de dizer... Não tenho certeza d mais nada! Quanto ao baile, só no próx capítulo! Da pra agüentar esperar?? Obrigada pela paciência e pela review! Bjss!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap. 6 O baile.**

O pio irritante de uma coruja lá fora acordou a ruiva logo pela manhã cedo. Aquilo era simplesmente insuportável, cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro mas isso não foi suficiente. E logo, Cissy pulou em cima de seus cobertores.

- Não vai acordar? Tem alguma coisa pra você. - ela falou sonolenta.

Ela parou por alguns segundos para raciocinar do que Cissy estava falando, era meio lenta logo pela manhã principalmente quando era acordada, e mais ainda quando não tinha um bom motivo para isso.

- Anda Morgana, esse maldito pássaro esta realmente me irritando.

Pássaro? Mas a droga da coruja não estava lá fora? Ah, quem se importa; Afinal era hora da coruja criar juízo e ir dormir, coisa que ela estava tentando continuar a fazer.

- Eu vou comê-la, posso comê-la?- disse Cissy soando realmente irritada, ela odiava que a acordassem.

- Hum...? Comer...- a ruiva respondeu finalmente tirando o travesseiro de cima do rosto.

- Essa maldita coruja, não para de piar na janela. – falou ela de mau humor entrando de baixo da coberta da ruiva em uma tentativa de abafar o barulho.

- Coruja...?- ela disse ainda sem entender direito, então se virou para a janela. Havia uma coruja marrom com um pacote um tanto quanto grande mas batendo as asas corajosamente esperando que alguém abrisse a janela.

Ginny foi esse alguém. E assim que abriu a janela a ave adentrou o quarto sobrevoou em círculos, ela não conhecia aquela coruja, definitivamente não era a coruja de sua família, pois se fosse esta ela já haveria sucumbido em vista do peso do pacote. Se perguntou quem mandaria algo para elas.

Como que para responder sua pergunta a coruja pousou em cima da cama de Izzie, e deixou o pacote lá, alçando voou logo a seguir sem esperar por um resposta. Izzie apenas se remexeu na cama murmurando algo inaudível e voltando ao seu sono de pedra.

Ginny sacudiu a amiga para que esta acordasse.

- Pirou Ginny porque me acordar uma hora dessas?- perguntou a outra zangada.

- Alguém pareceu não se importar com o horário, e não fui eu. - ela falou apontando para o pacote na cama da amiga. Izzie pareceu despertar lentamente para o que a ruiva se referia.

- Isso é seu...?- ela perguntou bocejando em dúvida.

- Não querida, acredite se fosse para mim teria chega em um horário mais apropriado.- provocou a ruiva, agora já desperta e levemente irritada por ter sido acordada e quem ganharia presente era a amiga.

- Como assim "_para"_, você quer dizer que isso chegou aqui via coruja?

- Isso mesmo.

Agora a amiga parecia completamente desperta e a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos, claramente ela estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta que Ginny fizera mais cedo. Quem poderia ter mandado o pacote.

- Uma coruja acordou a Cissy que por sua vez me acordou que agora estou te acordando porque a coruja deixou isso para você.

Mas Izzie não parecia estar prestando muita atenção, ela olhava examinando cada centímetro da caixa de camurça preta, era muitíssimo elegante por isso quem quer que tivesse lhe mandado aquilo tinha bom gosto. Então ela não agüentou de curiosidade e abriu tirando a fita de cetin preto que envolvia sutilmente a caixa que deveria ter mais ou menos 60cm.

O que quer que estivesse lá dentro estava delicadamente embrulhada em papel de branco, e continha um envelope de pergaminho lá dentro. Ela pegou o envelope em suas mãos e com os dedos ansiosos rompeu o lacre retirando o pergaminho de dentro e lendo seu conteúdo. Aos poucos sua boca foi abrindo em surpresa e incredulidade, ela parecia precisar de alguns tapas e mais cinco minutos para digerir aquela informação.

- Então? Você vai mesmo bancar a amiga malvada e me matar de curiosidade? Quem te mandou esse pacote elegantérrimo?- perguntou Ginny contendo a sua curiosidade.

- Foi o Blás...- falou a outra num fiapo de voz, e a boca escancarada até os ombros ainda sem acreditar, mas as feições de um sorriso já começaram a despontar discretamente nos cantos de seus lábios.- Olha isso.- ela disse dando a carta com os dedos levemente trêmulos.

_Pela sua companhia maravilhosa, porque eu sei que você não teve tempo para isso, e eu... Bem pode-se dizer que eu desviei sua atenção de seu objetivo principal, mas creio que este deve se ajustar perfeitamente._

_Blás Zabini_

Era exatamente este o conteúdo da carta.

As duas não esperaram nem mais um segundo sequer, e tiraram o papel de seda branco da superfície então os olhos de Izzie brilharam, uma belíssimo vestido longo, com um tecido super leve, que parecia esvoaçar ao menor sopro de vento. Izzie o tirou da caixa, levantou-se indo em direção ao espelho mais próximo e o colocou sobre o corpo para ver como se ajustava, ele realmente parecia servir perfeitamente...

Realmente ela não havia comprado vestido algum já que passara o resto do dia com Blás, não que se arrependesse é claro, antes de dormir ela estivera meio preocupada com o fato de que teria apenas o dia do baile para comprar o vestido e todo o resto. Talvez ela não tivesse tempo e aquilo a havia deixando nervosa por alguns segundos, mas estava tão cansada que havia sucumbido ao sono antes que pudesse prever.

- Uau Iz que vestido lindo!

A outra não sabia sequer o que dizer.

- Aposto que vai ficar perfeito em você. - falou Ginny olhando para dentro da caixa e notando que havia mais coisa ali dentro. Uma máscara branca com duas penas compridas e roxas no canto que no rosto ficaria perto das têmporas, e um par de sapatos de salto finíssimos... Ela correu até a onde a amiga estava na frente do espelho ainda cega com o vestido – Iz ele fez trabalho completo veio com a máscara e os sapatos! Ah eu gostei desse cara! Todas deveriam ser sortudas como você.

Passado o primeiro momento de êxtase total, as duas começaram a agitação já estava se sentindo em clima de baile, Izzie experimentou o vestido que precisou de apenas um ajuste na cintura o que ela fez com apenas um aceno de sua varinha... Logo grandes sorrisos iluminavam o rosto das duas e o sono de outrora havia sido esquecido.

Faltavam duas horas para o baile e o quarto das meninas era uma bagunça, Julia e Lucy, havia se juntado a elas, pois afinal, toda mulher sabe que mulher nunca se arruma sozinha... São estudos ainda não concretizados, e até hoje não se sabe exatamente o porque, mas quando se trata de se arrumar para algo importante, retocar a maquiagem, ou qualquer coisa a ver, elas sempre preferem fazer em bando. Receio que seja pelo puro prazer de palpitar a roupa das outras e deixar que as outras comentem sobre as suas... É deve ser por isso mesmo.

Lucy no momento estava com um creme de cor e textura suspeitas no cabelo loiro, coberto por uma toca plástica, _ligeiramente_ parecida com um cogumelo. E estava dando um jeito no vestido de Júlia que por sinal estava em desespero por ter se achado gorda demais no vestido, que já provaram mais de cem vezes. Ginny e Izzie estava acalmando a amiga, as únicas que ainda não haviam começado a se arrumar, e o tempo era escasso.

Para dizer a verdade a única que não havia feito absolutamente nada ali, era Ginny, pois ao menos Izzie, já estava com os cabelos prontos.

- Eu avisei a vocês que era melhor começarmos a nos arrumar mais cedo! Olha só faltam duas horas, e eu ainda tenho que dar jeito no cabelo das três!- disse Izzie correndo até Lucy- Lucy, vá lavar os cabelos já está na hora!

A loira levantou mais do que depressa, deixando o vestido de Julia sobre a cama, e se dirigindo ao banheiro, agora super populoso, que parecia haver encolhido dez vezes. Ah, outro fenômeno que acontece com quando mulheres se juntam para se arrumar, o banheiro nunca é grande o suficiente! É impressionante isso gente!

- Vamos Julia! Você ficou simplesmente linda naquele vestido Azul Royal!- falava Ginny tentando animar a amiga.

- Você fala isso porque tem essa barriga perfeita! Ginny você não sabe o que são celulites!- disse a outra com os olhos marejados.

- Você ainda não olhou a minha bunda...- ela falou mais para si mesma que para a amiga com um suspiro resignado.

- Você quer trocar de vestido comigo?- sugeriu Izzie de dentro do box enquanto massageava a cabeça de Lucy para que o creme saísse.

- Não obrigada Izzie, o seu vestido ficou perfeito em você, eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu posso trocar sem problemas... - falou Ginny sorridente a sua frente.

- Não garotas eu vou com o meu mesmo. - ela falou.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, a Lucy já ajeita o que precisava ser ajeitado, o vestido está lindo destacando os seus olhos castanhos em contraste com o azul do vestido. Eu vou arrumar seu cabelo, a Ginny faz a sua maquiagem e você vai ficar realmente uma diva!- falou Izzie animada, atirando uma toalha para a loira.

- Obrigada garotas!- falou Julia grata.

Izzie então passou a cuidar da amiga, enquanto Ginny maquiava Lucy.

- Vamos Lucy, seca o cabelo logo coma varinha. - disse Ginny enquanto procurava os pós e sombras, que iria precisar para passar na amiga.

- Ginny você não precisa de ajuda em nada?- perguntou Lucy notando como a amiga ainda estava de pijama.

- Não, se preocupe comigo Lucy, já provei tudo e separei o que vou precisar desde cedo. Apenas concentre-se em manter os olhos abertos sem piscar. – disse a ruiva, mordendo o canto dos lábios de concentração enquanto passava a maquiagem nos olhos da amiga.

Demorou meia hora até Lucy estar totalmente maquiada e perfumada.

- Pronto Lucy agora vista o vestido!- disse Ginny olhando para a amiga orgulhosa de seu próprio trabalho, Lucy estava realmente bonita. O vestido prateado a deixava parecendo uma princesa, os cabelos loiros arrumados em um rabo de cavalo baixo e preso com um fivela de strass oferecia o contraste necessário entre o dourado e o prata.

Ela se olhou no espelho, e sorriu para a imagem, girou, e olhou para a amiga.

- Ginny! Alguém já te disse que você é a fada madrinha de qualquer pessoa?- ela falou alegre.

Então a voz de Izzie varou a alegria de Lucy por alguns instantes.

- Ginny corre aqui!

Ginny saiu desabalada até o banheiro, não que fosse um grande distancia, mas certamente era uma corrida de obstáculos, a esquerda pijamas, a direita cobertores fora das camas, sapatos, mais a frente, brincos e alfinetes no chão, maquiagem espalhada por todos os criados mudos e fivelas de cabelo em todos os lugares... Estava uma zona! No fim das contas Ginny acabou tropeçando num tamanco que ela sequer sabia de quem ela, e bateu a cabeço na porta do banheiro, mas ela chegou lá consciente e xingando a bagunça e a porta.

- Me ajuda aqui. Segura essa parte do cabelo!- falou Izzie com pressa.

- Lucy pode fazer isso, eu ainda tenho que me arrumar.- falou a ruiva, indo apressadamente pegar uma tolha para poder tomar um banho rápido e sem esperar uma resposta.

Quase gritou de alivio quando sentiu a água quente bater nas suas costas, fazendo seu músculos tensos relaxarem, até que tivesse terminado o banho, depois do xampu e os outros quinze produtos de cabelo, e mais o hidratante, o creme para pés, ah e mais o... Ah sei lá cara, é muita coisa mesmo! Depois disso tudo, já tinham se passado mais meia hora. Bom ai o desespero começou a latejar em suas temporas, não ficaria pronta a tempo.

- Ginny você acabou o banho?- perguntou Julia lá de fora.

A ruiva enrolou-se em uma toalha e respondeu:

- Já.

- Quando você puder me maquiar... - disse a outra como quem não quer nada.

Droga! Ela havia se esquecido literalmente que ainda tinha Izzie e Julia para maquiar. Correu para amiga.

Julia estava toda vestida, o vestido azul royal havia assentado perfeitamente bem no seu corpo, e ela realmente estava estonteante, Ginny ficou impressionada, como Julia e Lucy estavam bonitas, Izzie estava finalmente se vestindo, e Julia estava apenas a sua espera para uma maquiagem que combinasse com tudo. A ruiva suspirou e começou a pensar no que iria usar na amiga.

- Julia, acho que nunca te vi tão linda. - ela falou passando a base no rosto dela. – E Izzie minha amiga, você tem o dom com cabelos.

E começou a produzir Julia. Blush, alaranjado, ou avermelhado... Alaranjado com certeza, dava um tom mais bonito à pele dela que era morena. A sobra seria de um azul claro misturado com um braço que iluminada seu olhar. Agora o delineador... Droga!

- Julia você pode para de piscar um segundo, eu borrei o delineador!- reclamou Ginny.

E começando tudo de novo, essa foi a maquiagem mais complicada que já fizera na vida. Lá se ia mais quarenta minutos do seu tempo, realmente ela jamais iria se arrumar a tempo. Chegaria atrasada.

Assim que terminou com Julia, apressou-se em vestir o vestido. Que por sinal era cheio de amarras complicadas e foi necessária a ajuda de Lucy. Depois passou a cuidar da maquiagem de Izzie que por si só foi fácil, ela terminara como uma fada em seu vestido lilás esvoaçante, estava magnífica, seus olhos verdes se sobressaindo mais luminosos do que nunca, ela se permitiu gastar alguns segundos admirando a amiga. Aquele Zabini era um cara de sorte.

Então sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava para o relógio. Ela já estava atrasada!

- Izzie, tem como você fazer meu cabelo urgente?- ela perguntou beirando ao desespero, deixando o tom de urgência lhe escapar pela voz quase esganiçada.

- Claro!- disse a outra.

- Garotas, se vocês já estão prontas acho melhor irem, ou seus pares irão se atrasar. - falou Ginny com um sorriso fugaz.

- Tem certeza? Não precisa da gente em mais nada por aqui?- ofereceu Julia, olhando com leve preocupação para a ruiva sentada na cama.

- Absoluta, podem ir. Ah, divirtam-se garotas.- ela falou com uma piscadela.

Elas pareceram não se convenceram.

- Serio gente pode ir, podem deixar comigo eu cuido para que o Merlin tenha uma noite inesquecível com a ruiva aqui.- falou Izzie.- Ela vai ficar estonteante.

- Se a Iz ta dizendo. – falou Lucy.

- Bom sorte pra vocês também garotas. - completou Julia fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Três segundos depois.

- Certo Iz, agora a gente tem que correr. – falou Ginny.

Vinte minutos depois ginny estava com o cabelo preso em um nó elegante com várias mechas entrelaçadas, e vários pontinhos reluzentes grudados que a fazia parecer um ser sobrenatural. Talvez uma fada de jardim.

Se olhou no espelho, e sorriu.

- Izzie! Você é fantástica!

- Obrigada querida, mas deixe os elogios de lado e comece a se maquiar urgente.

- Não, você não precisa me esperar. O Sr. Zabini deve estar ansioso. - falou a outra correndo até seu arsenal de maquiagem.

- Tem certeza de que pode se virar sozinha por aqui?- perguntou Izzie olhando orgulhosa para o cabelo lindo da amiga que agora parecia uma flor vermelha.

- Meu Merlin! O que vocês estão pensando que eu sou?! Uma completa inválida!- ela exclamou fingindo-se de indignada.

- Certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe até encontrar o tal Merlin?

Izzie tentou uma última vez.

- Escute eu sei que não sou nada sem você por perto, e que você quer realmente dar uma espiada no Merlin só para saber se eu não sou uma lunática, mas eu prefiro ir só mesmo. - ela disse sorrindo enquanto passava a base no rosto.

Izzie ficou de pé ainda receosa.

- Anda besta, vai se divertir! Ou você quer que eu vá seqüestrar o tal Zabini de você?

- Tudo bom ruiva, você venceu, eu estou indo, boa sorte pra você o Merlin, vamos realmente ver se a lenda de Morgana e Merlin é verdadeira.

Ginny apenas sorriu para ela e a morena saiu pela porta, sem olha rum segunda vez.

Ela então olhou para a sua própria imagem no espelho, Izzie estava certa. Parou por dois segundos imaginando como Merlin estaria. Então tirou os pensamentos da cabeça e apressou-se; escolheu uma sombra preta nos olhos, com bastante delineador, o que reforçaria a expressão de mistério por baixo da sua mascara preta. Um batom avermelhado, gloss, blush... Ah o perfume lógico, rapidamente ela exalava o agradável cheiro de alfazema do perfume que seu irmão lhe dera.

Agora os sapatos, calma para tudo! Onde estava o pé direito do sapato?

Uma faísca de pânico se acendeu no seu peito, ela havia deixado os dois , o par juntinho naquele lugar! Será que uma das meninas teria calçado sem perceber...? Seria cômico se não fosse trágico!

A essa hora Merlin já devia estar impaciente no saguão de entrada do Hotel, é claro se já tivesse desistido de esperá-la e encontrado outra acompanhante! Sua respiração ficou suspensa pro alguns segundos enquanto ela vasculhava o quarto, atrás do maldito sapato.

Saiu catando as coisas do chão e atirando-as para trás, olhou em baixo das camas, dentro dos armários, no banheiro, dentro das malas. Em todos os lugares possíveis já havia desistido, e apenas mandaria uma coruja para ele dizendo que não iria. Seu peito estava comprimido como se um quilo de ferro estivesse em seu tórax.

O que ela estava apensando não poderia simplesmente mandar uma coruja para ele agora! Na hora do baile! De qualquer forma ela já estava meia hora atrasada ele já deveria ter desistido dela. Seus olhos marejaram-se por instantes, porque esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia com ela?! Estava tudo pronto e então alguma coisa tinha que desabar!

Então uma voz conhecida soou.

- Qual o problema Morgana? Não vai mais ao baile?- perguntou Cissy, da janela.

- Cissy! Graças a Merlin você está aqui!- ela falou virando-se para a esfinge imediatamente.

- Na verdade eu preferia ficar aqui fora mesmo, porque com todas vocês loucas e histéricas andando de um lado par ao outro, eu poderia ser facilmente esmagada.

A ruiva pareceu ponderar o que a esfinge dissera, então sacudiu a cabeça de leve e perguntou.

- Cissy, você que é considerado um ser tão sábio...

- Estou percebendo a sua bajulação Morgana, o que você quer?- ela perguntou parecendo um pouco entediada.

- Você viu meu sapato?

- Está no seu pé.

- Não, o lado direito do par!- disse Ginny girando os olhos.

- Ah, sim... Você está sentada em cima dele.- ela falou com calma.

- O que?- perguntou Ginny levantando uma sobrancelha se perguntando de a esfinge em miniatura tinha escutado direito a sua pergunta.

- Você está sentada em cima dele. Agora além de atrasada você está surda?

Ignorando a provocação ela levantou-se imediatamente da cama e olhou para o lugar onde estivera sentada, tudo que viu foi um travesseiro branco. Atirou o travesseiro no chão aos seus pés e lá estava o sapato preto. "Como diabos Cissy fora saber onde o sapato estivera?" Ela se perguntou por um milésimo de segundo, mas descobriu que não estava muito interessada na resposta agora sentou-se e calçou o sapato mais rápido que podia. Estava pronta.

Algo a deteu no caminho da porta.

E se ele não estivesse mais lá? E se já estivesse ido embora, desistido de esperar, ou simplesmente encontrado outra mulher para ir com ele? Ela iria fazer papel de idiota na porta do saguão de entrada sozinha.

- O que foi? Qual é o problema dessa vez Morgana?

- Eu estou atrasada Cissy.- ela falou.

- Eu sei, e por isso você fica parada em frente porta esperando os minutos passarem rápidos e você se atrasar mais ainda?

- Cissy e se ele tiver simplesmente desistido de esperar por mim?- ela perguntou tentando conter as mãos nervosas que se apertavam se contorciam de maneira aparentemente impossível na frente de seu corpo.

- Chega de drama! Morgana pelo amor de Merlin não seja idiota, ele não desistiu de esperá-la, agora desça imediatamente até aquele saguão.- falou a esfinge perdendo a paciência com a ruiva.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Eu o vi!- falou Cissy já irritada.

- Você o viu lá no saguão?

- Exatamente.

- Ele parecia zangado?- ela disse deixando seu receio escapar em sua voz.

- Não, mas ele olhava o relógio muito constantemente, isso quer dizer que ele estava impaciente!

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e então.

- Cissy eu te proíbo terminantemente de sair do Hotel! Já pensou se acontece alguma coisa com você?! Meu Merlin que esfinge irresponsável...

- Morgana cala a boca e desce lá agora!- gritou Cissy apontando a pata dianteira para a porta era impressionante como a sua humana a fazia perder a cabeça. Definitivamente aquela era uma raça muito lenta mesmo.

A ruiva se assustou com o grito da pequena esfinge e saiu porta a afora a passos largos.

Será que ela não ia mais aparecer? Ele se perguntava, ou seria simplesmente aquela conhecida mania das mulheres em se atrasar para tudo? A Ansiedade engolia suas tripas sem piedade fazendo seu estômago revirar vertiginosamente em um frio desconfortável. Não conseguia evitar várias olhadas discretas ou relógio caríssimo que carregava no pulso. Sentia-se ridículo ali em pé no saguão do hotel quase totalmente na penumbra, esperado por uma mulher que agora ele não tinha nem certeza se vinha, para falar a verdade ele nem sequer conhecia a mulher! Era a coisa mais absurda que já havia acontecido em toda a sua vida. Ele jamais esperara mulher alguma. Mas como disse Blás ao passar por si com uma mulher elegante vestida de lilás dona de um bonito sorriso "Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez."

Uma mulher de vermelho acabara de passar por ele os longos cabelos escuros transados e uma máscara tão vermelha quanto o seu vestido trabalhada em pedraria. Bastante atraente. Não lhe negara olhares e sorrisos, ela estava sozinha ele logo constatou com um sorriso predador nos lábios. Mas algo fez com que ele continuasse grudado no local onde estava esperando pela Morgana, e a dama de vermelho passou fugindo do alcance de seus olhos.

Ele se recusava a olhar na direção das escadas ou elevador, e mantinha o olhar fixo na porta do saguão e na rua lá fora, então o já conhecido barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo soaram. Os últimos retardatários deveriam estar indo ao baile, os passos ressoavam no saguão vazio saltos finos batiam contra o chão de mármores irritando seus ouvidos.

Ele olhou mais uma vez no relógio e quando levantou os olhos para encarar novamente as portas do saguão quase totalmente imersas na escuridão que parecia se aprofundar a cada segundo passado seus olhos encontraram um mulher em um vestido verde degradê uma máscara preta que não escondia os olhos castanhos profundos. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto mascarado da dama, o perfume de alfazema embriagou imediatamente seus sentidos, impedindo seus olhos de se fixarem em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

- Merlin...?- ela perguntou hesitante, a sua voz ressoou no subconsciente dele, sua velha conhecida. Ele conhecia aquela voz.

- Morgana. - ele falou confirmando tanto a sua quando a identidade dela.

O sorriso no rosto dela se alargou com a confirmação.

- Fiquei com medo de não encontrá-lo. - ela falou um pouco sem graça.

- Você está atrasada.- ele falou saindo do transe.

- Eu sei, desculpe, houveram alguns imprevistos, e eu perdi um sapato, mas Cissy falou que você não estaria zangado. Você está zangado?- ela falou atropelando as palavras evidentemente nervosa.

Definitiva era a Morgana, ele sorriu de leve.

- Eu não vi a sua esfinge por aqui.- ele falou.

- Ela disse que havia lhe visto, como você é a única pessoa por aqui, deve ter deduzido que era você.- ela falou.

- Então a senhorita anda me espionando com a sua esfinge...?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- O que você está pensando eu sou Morgana afinal...!- ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Então depois de ter me feito ficar de molho aqui como um palhaço por quarenta minutos, você ainda deseja ir ao baile?- ele perguntou.

-Foram quarenta minutos?- ela falou sentindo-se terrivelmente mal.

-Se você contar com os que ainda estamos desperdiçando aqui devem dar quarenta e dois minutos. - ele afirmou serio.

- Pare com isso você está me deixando com peso na consciência. - ela falou lhe dando um leve tapinha no ombro.

A máscara que cobria o rosto dela deixava a vista apenas a boca delicadamente delineada bom um batom avermelhado, ele mal poderia distinguir o vestido dela do chão, estava realmente escuro. Ginny pôde notar que ele vestia trajes a rigor pretos e uma capa que lhe estava vestida de forma a cobrir apenas um dos ombros, estava abotoada de lado. Sua máscara era branca como as suas, só deixava a mostra os lábios dele que se moldavam em um sorriso de canto e seus olhos ela reconheceu aquele cinza-prateado predominante que vira na noite no circo com um toque quase imperceptível de azul no fundo.

Lembrou-se daquela noite no circo quando ela havia comprado Cissy, ele estava vestido de palhaço porque uma louca do circo havia confundido ele com um dos artistas e ficava gritando com ele o tempo todo... Não conseguiu conter o riso ao se lembrar da situação.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Daquele dia no circo, você vestido de palhaço. - ela falou se contendo para segurar o riso que insistia em escapar de seus lábios contra toda a sua vontade.

Ele bufou ao lembrar daquele dia.

- Nem me lembre. - ele disse seco.

- Você está bem melhor vestido assim. - ela provocou.

- Você acha?- ele falou irônico. – Eu cogitei a idéia de vir vestido de palhaço, pensando bem teria combinado com o personagem interpretado durante seu atraso.

- Ok, acho que eu mereci essa totalmente. - ela falou.

- Que bom que eu não vim de palhaço então, já que você prefere estar roupa.

- Pode ter certeza, mas você poderia ter colocado um nariz vermelho ficaria muito charmoso.

- Obrigada, mas eu dispenso.

- Você vai ou não vai me levar ao baile afinal?- ela perguntou.

Ele respondeu oferecendo o braço a ela. Ela aceitou de bom grado com uma leve reverência e um sorriso. Ele adorava ver quando ela sorria, pensou enquanto a guiou até o salão do baile.

O salão estava escuro, mais escuro que o saguão. As pessoas eram vistas apenas como vultos de vestido e capas, trajes a rigor e máscaras dos mais infinitos modelos. Ele sentiu ela apertar a sua mão, e se aproximar dele, então se lembrou sem evitar um sorriso sarcástico se formando no canto de seus lábios, ela não gostava de escuro. Mas não tinha problema ela estava com ele.

- Realmente esse baile foi feito para que ninguém se reconhecesse mesmo. - ele falou.

- É bem a nossa cara de fato, não acha Merlin. - ela sorriu para ele e depois percebeu, que ele poderia entender como... Corou violentamente e apressou-se em acrescentar sem graça. – Quer dizer, as luzes... Não da pra ver nada... Ninguém sabe quem é quem aqui...

- Eu sei quem é você. - ele falou simplesmente.

O estômago dela deu uma cambalhota, e seu coração quase pulou pela sua garganta. Ele sabia quem era ela! Ele sabia quem era ela! Como poderia?! Ela não fazia mínima de quem era ele, era impossível! Ou talvez não... Será que ele havia gostado de sabe quem ela era? De repente sua mente era só dúvidas e perguntas... Será que a abichara... Feia? Será que sabia mesmo que ela era Ginny Weasley, curandeira do St.Mungus filha de Arthur e Molly Weasley...?

- Quem eu sou?- ela o desafiou nervosa.

- Morgana, bruxa lendária que tem medo de escuro, sem nenhuma pontualidade, de riso fácil e olhos castanhos, usa perfume de alfazema, e ah, não vamos esquecer, que vive com uma esfinge em miniatura de personalidade arisca e questionável com tendência a espiã. - ele falou satisfeito.

Ela suspirou, claro que ele jamais poderia saber quem ela era. Como ele poderia saber o nome dela, seus pais e todo o resto. Tola, mais uma vez, ás vezes se odiava por ser muito ingênua.

- E você é Merlin também um bruxo lendário, reclamão, rabugento, apressado, sarcástico, que gosta de se vestir de palhaço, e nunca está por perto quando se quer mas sempre chega quando é necessário.- ela disse olhando-o.

- Um pouco insondável sua descrição não acha. - ele falou se encolhendo junto a ela para não ser esmagado por alguém bastante gordo que passava ao seu lado. O salão estava lotado de mascarados desconhecidos sem mesas, alguns sentados nos bancos altos do bar, mas a maioria estava espalhada pelo local dançando a música que tocava.

- Em que sentido?

- Não dá pra saber se você gosta de mim ou simplesmente me detesta. De qualquer forma você esqueceu naquela última parte de acrescentar "nunca está por perto quando se quer, mas sempre chega _pontualmente_ quando é necessário."

- É mesmo, eu esqueci também do "_chato_".

- Agora são cinco adjetivos maldosos. – ele observou.

- Não se preocupe Merlin, mesmo se fossem dez adjetivos eu ainda iria gostar de você mesmo assim. – ela falou lhe abraçando.

Ele sentiu um frio no estômago quando ela o abraçou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação agradavelmente morna se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ele também gostava dela, mesmo que não pudesse explicar.

Neste exato momento um casal mascarado esbarrou neles com força suficiente para derrubar um elefante e os dois cambalearam juntos, até que Merlin conseguiu impedir que os dois batessem de cara no chão.

- Ao menos desta vez eu não rasguei a manga da sua capa. - ela falou achando graça.

- Que bom, fizemos algum progresso.

- Sabe o que eu acho, acho que se a gente não começar a dançar também vamos acabar esmagados. - falou sentindo seu braço ser empurrado por outro casal dançante.

- Concordo.

- Então vamos descobrir se você, Merlin, sabe dançar. - ela falou o puxando até uma brecha onde poderiam dançar.

- Existem poucas coisas no mundo que eu não sei fazer bem.- ele falou orgulhoso, conduzindo-a pela pista de dança com leveza.

Ele tinha razão dançava perfeitamente bem, sabia guiá-la sem esforço algum, ela se sentia maravilhosamente bem dançando com ele. De alguma forma impossível desejou que aquela música não acabasse nunca.

Apoiou de leve a cabeça no peito dele, ele era alto, e ela era baixinha, deveriam forma um casal um tanto exótico, mas ela não estava se importando com isso agora.

Merlin poderia sentir a cabeça dela encostada delicadamente em seu peito e se perguntou se ela poderia ouvir seu coração batendo... Cada vez mais rápido. Sua mão acomodada na cintura dela, o perfume de alfazema que ela usava o embriagando cada vez mais, e cada vez mais, a cada segundo ele queria que ela ficasse mais perto. Com certeza era aquele cheiro, nunca soube que gostava tanto de alfazema. Apertou-a mais contra si e ele sentiu o corpo pequeno de Morgana relaxar em suas mãos.

Então ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Ele olhou profundamente dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam serem feitos de um mel escuro, queria saber o que havia naqueles olhos, nos olhos dela. Então para a sua surpresa ele fixou seu olhar no mar castanho e lá no fundo ele viu seu reflexo pálido pela falta de luzes, a mesma máscara branca e a capa que lhe cobria um ombro. Ele estava nos olhos dela.

Não estava conseguindo pensar direito. O rosto dela estava perfeitamente emoldurado pela máscara preta que lhe dava um tom misterioso, então de repente ele soube pelo modo como ela o encarava ela também estava em seus olhos.

Um sorriso alegre se abriu nos lábios dela, ele realmente adorava quando ela sorria, era o sorriso mais bonito que ele já se lembrava de ter visto, talvez ele simplesmente tivesse esquecido os outros sorrisos que já vira, ou pelo menos a maioria deles.

Neste momento um senhor alto esbarrou nos dois com força se desculpando logo em seguida, mas nem Merlin nem Morgana escutaram o pedido de desculpas, ela estava apoiada nele, literalmente, se ele a soltasse ela se esborracharia no chão já que suas pernas haviam se tornado geléia. Os olhos cinza-prateados dele estava muito próximo dos seu, o rosto dele estava estranhamente próximo, e as duas mãos dele a seguravam pela cintura e emanavam um calor incrível. Os lábios dele formavam aquele já conhecido sorriso de canto tão charmoso, ela senti-se tão perdida quando ele sorria assim.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e tentou falar alguma coisa, talvez pedir desculpas por estar em seus braços, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela achava que toda aquela proximidade conseguia arrancar as palavras de sua garganta fazendo elas se perderem no caminho. Então alguém os espremeu contra uma parede que ela nem sabia existir ali, suas testas coladas agora, ele podia sentir o calor que emanava dela ela o apertou de leve com a mão pequena que repousava em seu ombro. Ele não conseguiu resistir mais. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo faminto sem precisar de um novo empurrão.

O contato pareceu liberar faíscas os braços em seu pescoço e as mãos dele passeando pelas costas do vestido parecia surreal. Logo ela estava na ponta dos pés os olhos cerrados, eles não precisavam ver nada, não queriam ver nada, ambos só precisavam sentir.

Merlin queria sentir Morgana, e a Morgana precisava sentir Merlin.

Quem sabe a lenda não seria verdade, ao menos para eles, naquele momento. Era verdade.

Reviews:

**EuDy**: realmente foi um mico que eu não desejo nem pra o meu maior inimigo... (mentira! o) rsrsrsrrs que bom que você se racha de rir, minha

beta diz q eu sou doida , mas eu também acabo rindo enquanto escrevo algumas coisas... Bom espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, é o meu preferido até agora!

-!! eu acho tão perfeito!!!!!! Me diz ai ficou legal??

bjos obrigada pela review!!eu adorei

**Ginny Danae Malfoy**: infelizmente esse capítulo foi pequeno também... sniff sniff... mas foi o que deu, eu até pensei em aumentar mias ele com umas coisas, mas achei que ficaria meio fora de esquadro então vamos ter que esperar o próximo capítulo mesmo. você acho certo, eles ainda não se descobrem nesse capítulo... mas quem sabe nos próximos!? Dessa vez a Cissy pareceu também mas foi pouquinho e só mais pro fim acho que é a sina da coitadinha... mas me fala ai olhar de autora nervosa o capítulo ficou bom??

é o meu preferido até agora, obrigada pela paciência e pela review!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cap. 7 Pós Baile**

- Ah...! Desculpe Merlin, eu... Não era minha intenção... Eu, não pude...Evitar...- não conseguiu pronunciar sequer mais uma palavra, seu nervosismo interior fazia um medo desconhecido congelar no seu estômago lhe causando um frio repentino. Ela tinha acabado de beijar Merlin, e foram maravilhoso, e surpreendente, e devastador, e agora ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou como se desculpar... Percebeu o som de um sorriso vindo dele, pôde imaginar aquele sorriso de canto debochado. – Você está rindo!? – ela falou irritada, ela estava se roendo por dentro e ele estava rindo? Rindo dela.

- Estou.- ele falou na maior naturalidade o que só fez concretizar a sua irritação.

- Seu... Seu...- ela pretendia dizer grosso, mas foi interrompida antes de terminar.

-Você sempre pede desculpa quando um cara te beija?- ele perguntou.

Ela não sabia o que responder,como ele poderia ter feito aquela pergunta? Ainda por cima numa hora daquelas?

- Não, eu... Eu estou, estava nervos...- se conteve antes de pronunciar toda a palavra de forma gaguejante e incerta.

- Nervosa. – ele completou a frase para ela. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava rindo. – Você fica engraçada quando esta "nervosa", Morgana.

- Eu não ia dizer "nervosa"... – ela mentiu de forma precária. – Não, não ia, e eu não fico "engraçada" quando estou "nervosa".- ela falou fazendo sua voz se sobre-sair o suficiente para ser ouvida no meio daquele barulho todo.

- Você fica sim, mas eu gosto.- ele falou segurando-lhe novamente a cintura, e continuando a guiar ambos na música.

Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem consideravelmente com aquele ato, mas algo no seu interior desejava por tudo que ele não a soltasse, ela queria que ele ficasse ali, com ela. Não queria que ele fosse embora

Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso, não conseguia enganá-lo. Era como se ele soubesse perfeitamente o que fazer.

- Você gosta?- ela perguntou incerta.

-Gosto.- ele respondeu.- Alguém já disse que você fala demais?- ele disse continuando a rir. Ela iria lhe dar uma resposta atrevida, por ele parecer estar se divertindo ao vê-la assim, mas eu já estava novamente tão perto que era difícil formar frases. Era difícil se sustentar, mas a mão na sua cintura parecia cuidar disso enquanto ela estava ali, ela sabia que não iria cair. Bom agora ele estava realmente muito próximo, ela poderia tocar o nariz dele com o seu.

- Eu... Eu... Estou...

- Você está...? – ele encorajava-a a dizer olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dela, divertindo-se em ver como ela ficava sem jeito. - Nervosa?

- Não... Eu... Só...- ela balbuciou qualquer coisa enquanto se sentia fisgada pelos olho de Merlin que a encaravam como se ela fosse uma atração única em todo o baile.

- Você...?- ele repetiu, tocando seu nariz ao dela.

- Eu...- por alguns segundos ela sentiu-se tola, mas antes que pudesse sentir qualquer outra coisa ele sorriu uma última vez, e voltou a beijá-la. Então ela só sentia ele.

Who's to say

What's impossible

Well they forgot

This world keeps spinning

And with each new day

I can feel the change in everything

And as the surface breaks reflections fade

But in some ways they remain the same

And as my mind begins to spread its wings

There's no stopping curiosity

Depois do oitavo, (ou seria o décimo?) beijo, ela havia desistido de contar, estava perdida nos braços dele,e definitivamente não queria se encontrar, alheia a tudo, à música, às pessoas a sua volta, às luzes, ao baile. Então pela milésima vez alguém esbarrou nas suas costas, empurrando os dois, com força, e os fazendo cambalear vários passos. O beijo se desfez, e Merlin a segurou firmemente, caso contrario teria sido um queda feia.

- Filho de uma...!- ele disse irritadíssimo. Segurou a mão dela e cutucou as costas do sujeito.

- Não Merlin!- ela tentou impedir e argumentar, mas pelo que ele poderia ver ele estava possesso, e bom não era para menos, mas ela ainda assim não queria confusão.

- Não, Morgana!- ele falou para ela segurando sua mão firmemente, enquanto o homem de roupas púrpuras que havia esbarrado nela se virava para ver quem o cutucava. –Você é cego ou _idiota_? Escuta, você quase esmaga ela!- ele falou apontando para ela ao seu lado.

- Não foi nada, eu estou bem. – ela dizia tentando apaziguar a situação.

- Olha só, até que essa fadinha é bem charmosa. – falou o homem de roupas púrpuras.

Foi a gota d'agua para Merlin.

- Olha só, esse _ogro_tem o nariz quebrado!- ele disse espumando de raiva, quando desferiu um soco com toda sua vontade na máscara no outro que caiu no chão, levando a mão ao rosto e gemendo. Instantaneamente abriu-se um pequeno espaço a volta deles e algumas pessoas, as mais próximas, se viraram para olhar o que estava acontecendo.

- Calma Merlin! –ela falou sentindo-se novamente nervosa. Enquanto as pessoas ao redor se viravam para ver o que acontecia.

- Que calma o que Morgana! Esse _retardado_, tem coragem de falar com você assim na minha frente!

- Vamos embora daqui. – ela disse e sem lhe dar tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa saiu puxando-o pela multidão antes que todos dessem contado pequeno tumulto a se formar.

Eles haviam saído do baile, saído do hotel e agora estava no meio da rua esta permanecia na penumbra a fraca iluminação do poste não permitia e identificação de nada, não é claro que houvesse algo a ser identificado ali, eles pareciam completamente sozinhos, ambos em trajes de gala e máscaras.

- Seu maluco, você não devia ter batido nele!- ela ralhou com ele.

- E o que? Ele iria achar que poderia fazer e dizer o que quisesse com a mulher que estava comigo?!- ele falou ainda soando irritadiço, e soltando a sua mão e dando alguns passos

Ela sentiu-se amedrontada imediatamente, uma sensação ruim tomou conta do seu estômago e de repente ela pareceu perceber como a rua estava escura ou havia se tornado mais escura, e as vielas ao redor eram escuras e sinistras. Olhou ao redor, não poderia acreditar que ele tinha ido embora! Ele não poderia ir embora assim, deixando-a no meio da rua! Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, os prédios e casa antigos de um lado e do outro da rua, parecia se fechar sobre ela sufocando a luz do poste e da lua.

Estendeu as mãos à frente do corpo tentando alguns passos inseguros. Não queria se separar dele, não queria ficar sozinha. Era algo ridículo, mas ela sentia aquela sensação ruim que a dominava em lugares escuros se apossar lentamente dela misturada a outra sensação ruim, que ela se atrevia a associar a ele ter soltado sua mão. Sentiu-se infantil, como uma criança mimada.

- Merlin...?- ela chamou, não obteve resposta e a segunda sensação ruim cresceu. - Merlin...

Ouviu passos.

- Merlin é você?!- agora a primeira sensação ruim também crescia como a segunda, em progressão geométrica. - Merlin!- ela gritou.

- Morgana! Calma!- ele falou indo até ela, que tentava achar de onde vinha sua voz. – Calma sou eu. - ele disse segurando os ombros dela.

- Nunca mais faça isso! Ou eu mato você!- ela falou indo de encontro a ele e desferindo irritados socos com os punhos pequenos no peito dele.

- O que... Do que...?- ele balbuciou sem parecer entender direito, ou sequer sentir os punhos dela. - Ah, eu quase esqueci que você não gosta de ficar sozinha em lugares escuros. - ele se permitiu sorrir.

- Não ria!- ela disse irritada virando de costas para ele irritada, mas sem se afastar, ainda receosa em ficar só.

- Já disse, fica calma, você está comigo. - ele disse segurando ela, pela cintura.

- Você tem prazer em me irritar!- ela disse virando-se de frente.

- É bem verdade, tenho que confessar.

- E ainda admite!

- Vocês mulheres não dizem que gostam de homens sinceros? Estou apenas tentando agradar.

- Eu devia te matar por isso. - ela falou estreitando os olhos, mas sem conseguir impedir o um leve sorriso que torcia seus lábios.

- Mas não vai. - ele falou seguro

- Você pode me dizer por que?

- Porque se você me matar, quem é que vai aparecer toda vez que você estiver sozinha no escuro? Sem contar que eu não vou mais poder te beijar. - ele falou sorrindo cheio de si aquele meio sorriso de canto que já lhe era característico.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você me beije. – ela disse falsamente orgulhosa.

- Você.

- Mentiroso.

- Disse sim quer ver?

- Quero.

Foi o suficiente para ele beijá-la novamente.

I wanna turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

I don't want this feeling to go away

Who's to say

I can't do everything

Well I can try

And as I roll along I begin to find

Things aren't always just what they seem

Os dois estavam no telhado do hotel, literalmente no telhado, não na cobertura, olhando as estrelas no céu que pareciam encará-los fixamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela era a coisa mais surreal que já havia lhe acontecido. Ele já havia passado a noite com várias mulheres diferentes, em várias circunstâncias diferentes, mas jamais daquela forma. Se não a conhecesse diria que ela era louca. Mas isso faria dele um louco igualmente, não sabia sequer porque havia levado ela ali.

Ela era engraçada, de uma forma excentricamente atrapalhada, e ele sabia mesmo sem saber que ela era linda, encantadora. Sorriu dos seus próprios pensamentos, e pensou que se Blás estivesse ali para ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, diria que Draco havia perdido a pegada, e que estava se "de coleira". Mas é claro Zabini não sabe do que fala. Ele "de coleira" seria algo quase impossível, para não dizer impossível. Agora ele só estava... No telhado.

Ela falou afastando os outros pensamentos de sua mente.

- Então, você traz todas aqui?- ela disse soando um pouco antiquada.

Não pôde deixar de rir daquela pergunta.

Isso era outra coisa que acontecia com uma freqüência impressionante enquanto estava com ela, digamos que ele não era alguém muito dado a sorrisos.

- Não só aquelas que eu não conheço.

- Você me conhece, não é como se eu fosse uma desconhecida. - ela argumentou.

- Eu só não sei o seu nome. - ele disse.- Mas acho que talvez você tenha razão Morgana.

- Acho eu já disse que gosto que você me chame de Morgana não é?- ele respondeu que sim com um aceno da cabeça. - Mas creio que você queria saber o meu nome. - completou incerta.

- Aquilo não foi uma pergunta. – ele disse voltando a encarar as estrelas.

Ela apoiou o cotovelo no telhado e apoiou assim a cabeça para poder olhá-lo.

- Você gosta que eu te chame de Merlin?

Ele parou para pensar sobre o assunto e respondeu:

- Não me incomoda.

- Gosto dos seus olhos. - ela falou fazendo com que ele desviasse seus olhos para ela ao seu lado.

- Você não pode vê-lo agora. – ele falou simplesmente.

- Mas eu sei como eles são.

- Tudo bem, é normal você não é a primeira mulher a me dizer isso.

Ela detestou o comentário.

- Mas pelo contrário, seu ego é o primeiro que eu vejo nessas proporções.

- Para o seu azar, eu já nasci com ele. Eu sou único. - disse debochado.

- O único chato. - ela completou dando risadas divertidas. Ele gostava do som do riso dela, ficava gravado na sua mente, assim como o cheiro de alfazema que exalava do corpo ela e só agora ele percebia.

- É, mas_você_ parece gostar do chato aqui. - ele retrucou.

- Impressão sua. - ela disse.

- Você... - ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu rolando os olhos como se já soubesse o que viria a seguir.

- Ta, eu já sei: "eu falo demais". Tudo bem então vamos partir para a ação!- falou soando divertida roubando um beijo enquanto ele estava deitado.

Ela era pura risadas e sorrisos, olhos alegres e expressivos, a voz macia, de certa forma ela poderia ser adjetivada como contagiante.

Interrompeu o beijo rapidamente e disse, invertendo as posições, com um braço ao lado da cabeça dela. Poderia apenas vislumbrar os contornos de seu belíssimo vestido e máscara, e então disse:

- Vejam só, ela até que está aprendendo rápido.- disse rindo debochado.

I want to turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste

Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and

- Ginny acorda!- uma voz que soou terrivelmente alta aos seus ouvidos lhe arrancou de suas lembranças da noite anterior.

- O que foi Izzie? – ela respondeu quase irritada.

- Você não vai terminar de arrumar as suas coisas? O trem não deve demorar a sair, e nos deixar para trás, ele sai às 12 horas em ponto.

- Que horas são agora?

- Agora são exatamente 11h e 10 minutos. E só falta você. - ela acrescentou, com o intuito de fazer suas palavras surtirem algum efeito sobre a ruiva avoada.

Upside down

Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found

I don't want this feeling to go away

Ginny andava assim avoada desde que levantara forçada da cama por Izzie açulando Cissy para cima dela dizendo que a ruiva escondia chocolate em baixo do lençol. Esfinge fizera em frangalhos o lençol fofinho macio e quentinho no qual ela se enrolava, então não teve outra alternativa se não finalmente se por de pé e enfrentar as malas.

Ela não havia sido informada que o trem partiria na manhã seguinte, imaginou que deveria ter sido algo decidido de última hora ou ela fora simplesmente desatenta. Mas enquanto ela deveria estar conferindo se estava dobrando todas as roupas e pegando todos os perfumes e cremes, maquiagens e etc, ela estava tendo deliciosas divagações sobre a noite anterior.

Era fisicamente, quimicamente, biologicamente, geograficamente, historicamente, artisticamente, filosoficamente, matematicamente, e principalmente, psicologicamente impossível de tirá-lo da cabeça. O fato de ela não saber quem ele era, ou qual era o seu nome, não faziam-na receá-lo. E ela sabia quem ele era, ele era Merlin, o cara que sempre estava por perto quando ela estava a beira de uma semi-crise, quando tudo parecia literalmente escuro e amedrontado demais para ela (no sentido literal da frase), o cara cuja capa ela havia estragado na primeira vez que havia esbarrado nele, ele era o homem que as coincidências parecia ter colocado no pódio.

Isso a fez lembrar de algo que ele havia dito antes de descerem do telhado.

- Adorei o baile.- ela disse entorpecida, pela mão dele que acariciava seu rosto de leve. Ela ainda estava deitada no telhado, com as costas torturadas pelas telhas, ela nem sequer sentia. Ele estava debruçado sobre ela apoiado em um dos cotovelos ao lado do seu rosto, ele estava sério, e parecia concentrado. – Isso foi um incentivo para você dizer o mesmo. - ela esclareceu, arrancando um inicio de riso dos lábios dele a sua frente.

- Como posso dizer o mesmo, nós estivemos tão pouco tempo no baile em si, e este pouco tempo, foi o suficiente, para sermos empurrados umas trinta vezes, um retardado vestido de roxo chamar você de fadinha charmosa, e eu me sentir na obrigação de meter um soco no nariz daquele trasgo montanhês. É, acho que a senhorita terá que concordar comigo que o baile em si não foi propício a uma boa impressão.

Desta vez ela não segurou o riso.

- Tudo bem, deixe-me reformular a frase: Eu adorei esta noite. Vai, agora é sua vez.

- A noite ainda não acabou. - foi tudo que ele comentou.

Ela bufou impaciente, custava ele dizer aquilo, nem que fosse para agradá-la?

- Sinto que estou sendo enrolada...

- Se você quer saber, eu também estou gostando da noite, ela está muito estrelada, o céu está bonito. - ele disse se fazendo de bobo.

Ela lhe deu um leve soco no ombro.

- Merlin!- ralhou.

- Tudo bem! Eu confesso a companhia também é encantadoramente agradável.

- Agradável?

- Você é muito exigente sabia?- ele retrucou. - Tudo bem, eu posso resumir tudo dizendo que posso me considerar um homem de relativa sorte está noite.

Ela sorriu feliz.

- Por que _relativa_ sorte?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo como se estivesse pensando, olhou para o céu, e por fim, com um inicio de sorriso no canto dos lábios que não demonstrava alegria disse.

- Porque a noite não demora a acabar...

Foi a vez dela de adotar o silêncio como bandeira. Não sabia o que dizer, ela queria terrivelmente que tivessem mais algumas horas, mas isso lhe parecia impossível, o céu parecia clarear a cada segundo em uma velocidade anormalmente alta.

Ela podia ver o brilhos das estrelas diminuindo e os contornos dele se tornando cada vez mais nítidos o efeito Cinderela estava para acabar.

- Eu me pergunto se iremos nos encontrar novamente...?- ela deixou escapar com a voz levemente falha, mas ele não percebeu, aquela era exatamente a pergunta que ele vinha fazendo a si mesmo havia alguns minutos, mas simplesmente se recusara a externá-la.

- Creio que o acaso se encarregara de nós Morgana.- ele falou sério sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

Ela pensou durante alguns segundos.

- Acho que você está certo, ele tem feito um ótimo trabalho até agora, espero que continue com as suas coincidências brincalhonas...

- É, são interessantes estas coincidências brincalhonas que o acaso tem providenciado, não iria ser eu a reclamar em esbarrar com você mais vezes.

- Você provavelmente irá, só não vai estar vestido de palhaço. - ela disse rindo ao lembrar-se da cena do circo. – E também provavelmente não saberá que sou eu. - acrescentou sem saber se seria uma coisa boa ou ruim a se dizer.

- Eu saberei. - ele afirmou, despreocupado.

- Como? Por acaso sabe de algo que não sei que você sabe?- ela disse confundindo-se levemente no meio da frase.

- Não. – ele disse simplesmente

- Então como?

Ele a deixou no suspense por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos enquanto a olhava distraído. Então suspirou fundo inalando aquele cheiro que ele tinha certeza estar em cada canto da sua roupa, que passava dela para ele ao simples toque ou simplesmente pela proximidade. Talvez simples, mas sutilmente envolvente.

- Alfazema. - ele disse.

Ela compreendeu, fechando os olhos, e se deixando ser quase totalmente dominada pelo sono.

Please don't go away

Please don't go away

Please don't go away

Is this how it's supposed to be

As quatro estavam embarcando, Lucy já havia embarcado, Julia e Izzie lutavam para trazer Ginny do seu universo alternativo particular, e fazê-la apressar o passo antes que o trem partisse e as deixasse para trás. O Sol estava forte, e Izzie já podia sentir seus ombros descobertos pela simples lusinha de alças arderem. Ela desejou do fundo do seu coração que a amiga se apressasse caso contrário ela achava que ficaria mais frita que um camarão, no alho e óleo, o qual ela havia provado recentemente no hotel.

Julia estava preocupada com a amiga, que estava muitíssimo aérea, mais que o normal. Ela estava agindo assim desde que a encontrara depois do baile, e isso a deixava nervosa, geralmente era a mais ativa, a mais observadora de todas.

No atual momento, poderia passar um cruza de mamute com quimera e fênix na sua frente voando com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço que ela nem sequer iria notar.

- Izzie você tem certeza de que ela está bem?

Izzie rolou os olhos já estava sem paciência.

- Bem eu posso garantir que ela não está, mas isso não quer dizer que ela estava mal, aposto como ela ainda está lembrando do tal Mago Merlin e do baile perfeito do qual ela sumiu no meio da noite.

- Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Acho que sim, mas como posso ter certeza se ela mal fala direito!

- Isso que me preocupa. - disse Julia olhando de forma cúmplice para Izzie.- Você já viu a Ginny calada?

- Realmente isso é estranho tenho que concordar. Ginny Weasley calada, é de admirar, talvez esse Mago Merlin seja realmente um Merlin, para fazê-la ficar calada quase que o dia inteiro.

- É verdade. – falou a outra com um leve sorriso.

- Ginny, entre neste trem agora ou eu vou deixar você ficar plantada em Veneza o resto da sua vida! – esbravejou izzie, chamando a atenção dos passantes ao redor.

- Calma!- responde a outra apressando levemente o passo.

- Em fim sinal de vida inteligente nessa cabeça ruiva.- disse Izzie aliviada.

- Acho que você foi abduzida, ruiva. - disse Julia.

- Só se foi pó um extraterrestre chamado Merlin. - alfinetou Izzie.

- Ham.. Que? Merlin? Onde?- ela perguntou saindo do transe.

- O ET. – disse Julia começando a se irritar com a amiga presente-ausente.

- Cala a boca Julia!- ela falou dando um leve empurrão em Julia fazendo as duas rirem, percebendo que as amigas estavam brincando com a sua cara, mas sem conseguir evitar um sorriso ao ouvir o nome dele.

Mas ela sabia perfeitamente que estava totalmente aluada no momento, e até chegou a se lembrar de uma amiga Luna Lovegood, rindo de si mesma ela arrastou a mala pesada pelos corredores do trem. Não demorou muito a encontrarem seu antigo quarto, não tão luxuoso quanto o do hotel, mas ainda assim confortável.

Atirou-se na cama deixando a mala no chão próximo, e Cissy, aninhou-se no travesseiro.

- Ginny por Merlin volte à Terra!- disse Izzie se irritando.

- Que...?- ela respondeu, e pela cara emburrada da amiga logo percebeu que tinha dado uma bola fora – Ai, Iz, você não sabe o quanto é difícil não pensar...!

- Foi tão maravilhoso assim?- perguntou a outra incrédula.

- Não...- ela disse pensativa como se avaliasse a situação sem deixar o riso sonhador escapar de seus lábios. Izzie pareceu não entender nada. – Foi diferente... Diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado antes! Não sei explicar direito.

- Realmente, você nem sabe quem é ele!

- Eu sei! Ele é Merlin, e ponto final.

- Claro...! Como quiser, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Algum cara já te levou pro telhado?- ela perguntou de supetão.

- Telhado?! Um tanto exótico não acha?

- É isso que eu quero dizer!- ela disse empolgada imaginando que a amiga tivesse finalmente começado a entender.

- Sexo no telhado? É isso? Francamente nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de fetiche.

- Não! Não sua retardada! – ela falou sem conseguir evitar o riso. – A gente ficou olhando as estrelas...

- Deixa eu adivinhar, ele te de alguma?

- Alguma o que?

- Alguma estrela!

- Não. – ela falou simplesmente. – Eu preferi os beijos...

Izzie riu.

- Você vai me contar tudo e com detalhes Srta. Weasley.

- Outra hora Iz. Talvez depois... - ela disse deixando se olhar se perder na paisagem lá fora e sua mente se perder em lembranças.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cap 8 Duas vezes no mesmo lugar.**

No café da manhã do segundo dia no trem, Ginny já voltara ao normal, voltara a sua versão falante, alegre, e impaciente. Depois de ter sido submetida a um rígido interrogatório por suas amigas abelhudas, ela sentia-se normal, menos Luna Lovegood. Supunha que aquilo deveria ser saudável.

- Então Izzie para onde estamos indo mesmo?

- O próximo destino é o Egito.- respondeu a amiga enquanto bebericava o seu café.

- Maravilhoso! Sempre quis conhecer as pirâmides. - falou suspirando.

- Cissy finalmente vai sentir-se em casa.

- Nem me fale em algo assim, imagine ela no meio de toda a aquela areia? Já posso até sentir a dor de cabeça por antecipação.

Izzie não conteve uma sonora risada.

- Dê um voto de confiança à sua esfinge, afinal ela não é o animal mais inteligente do mundo à toa.

- Vou tentar, mas cheguei à conclusão de que ela é meio claustrofóbica, está odiando o trem.

- Não se preocupe amanhã devemos estar chegando por lá.

Então as portas do restaurante do trem se abriram, dando passagem ao tal Zabini com quem Izzie havia ido ao baile. Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso maroto que a fez abaixar os olhos quando ele vasculhou o local e seus olhos se prenderam na figura da amiga que estava de costas. Depois dirigiu seu olhar para a mesa onde um loiro estava sentado, era visível a batalha interna que estava sendo travada, qual mesa ele iria visitar primeiro? Eles não haviam se falado desde o baile, a ruiva sabia que aquilo estava matando Izzie, podia ver pela cara dela. Então resolveu sair do caminho para ver se facilitava aquele pedaço de mal cominho a decidir-se pela amiga.

- Izzie, espécime raro à três metro de distância, estou me retirando para dar espaço. – ela disse com um sorriso de canto, e se retirou sem dar tempo para que a outra respondesse. Pegou a bolsa e levantou-se, cruzando as portas do restaurante, não pôde evitar lançar um olhar incentivador à ele, que finalmente foi cumprimentar Izzie.

Ao sair do restaurante, reconheceu uma certa porta que lhe arrancou um leve sorriso dos lábios, não entrou na mesma, não precisava, as lembranças corriam vívidas em sua mente e uma sensação confortável percorreu o seu corpo. Será que voltaria a vê-lo?

Ambos haviam concordado em deixar que o acaso resolvesse o destino dos dois. Ela se perguntava o que o acaso decidiria, não adiantaria tentar negar, ela sentia falta dele, sentia falta de esbarrar em alguém e ouvir uma voz conhecida a chamar "Morgana!".

O sorriso se alargou.

Era como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo sua vontade era perguntar ao primeiro que aparecesse se conhecia algum Merlin ou se ele seria Merlin. Mas ao que parecia ele só apareceria caso ela precisasse no auge do desespero. Adiantaria algo se ela fingisse-se desesperada? Quem sabe ele aparecesse. Ela duvidava.

Já sabia como deveria ser. Ele nunca estava por perto quando ela queria, mas sempre apareceria quando ela precisasse.

Então seus olhos bateram em algo ao longo do corredor. Uma portinhola de vidro fosco ostentava aberta na parede, um botão. Apenas um. Então com pequenas letras estava escrito "Controle de luz". Sua imaginação fluiu, e seu sorriso quase tocou as orelhas com o que lhe veio em mente.

Não era de luz que ela precisava era justamente o contrário, se por acaso todas as luzes se apagassem, tudo ficasse imaculadamente escuro, nem sequer uma faísca? Ele apareceria? Na mesma sala. Na mesma hora. Exatamente como da primeira vez?

Com certeza ele entenderia que havia sido ela, com toda a certeza! Era meio impossível haver um apagão duas vezes no mesmo lugar não era? Claro que era! Ele perceberia imediatamente, e certamente viria para o mesmo local!

Porque jamais poderia passar pela sua mente inebriada que Merlin poderia simplesmente achar que havia sido um acidente, ou que o trem teria um problema com a distribuição mágica da luz. Não. Ela estava muito alegre e embevecida com a possibilidade de "_vê-lo_" novamente para poder pensar em algo o oposto.

Seguiu feliz para o quarto, e decidiu rapidamente não contar a ninguém, certamente as outras a censurariam, qual era a pessoa que causaria toda aquela confusão no trem só para poder encontrar um cara que ela sequer conhecia o rosto? Izzie diria que teria ficado louca, Julia diria que ela estava levando a sério demais, e Lucy não saberia o que dizer.

Ela poderia prever cada uma das reações de suas amigas. Talvez elas até estivessem certas em certo ponto, mas ela não estava se importando muito com aquilo no então momento.

********************************************************

- Draco, levanta!- disse Blás pela centésima vez.

- Blás eu juro que se você chutar esse colchão mais uma vez, eu vou fazer picadinho de você. - Falou o loiro rabugento sem se dar sequer o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Então levante-se bela adormecida. – ele falou provocando-o e chutando o colchão mais uma vez.

Isso era um fato, do conhecimento de todos, inclusive de Draco, que Zabini sentia um prazer imenso em testar a paciência de Draco até o limite. Talvez fosse o segundo prazer de sua vida, bem, diz-se o segundo, porque não é necessária muita imaginação para saber qual seria o primeiro prazer da sua vida.

Ele simplesmente se divertia em ver o amigo, porque era isso que eles eram mesmo Draco sendo o ser mais irritadiço, rabugento, e insuportável da face da Terra, ficar sério, os dentes trincados, e suspirar longamente como se aquilo fosse lhe acalmar, lhe dar mais paciência de alguma forma. Quando ele já estava realmente na beira do penhasco a sua voz ficava fria, e pausada, como se, as palavras "essa é sua última chance" estivessem embutidas no que quer que fosse que ele estivesse dizendo.

E aquela última frase proferida pelo loiro havia sido carregada com as tais características de que ele estava muitíssimo próximo da perda da pouca paciência que Merlin havia lhe dado.

Blás não conseguiu segurar o riso sorrateiro no canto de seus lábios, assim que deu as costas para a cama do amigo sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado contra a parede frente e ele teria quebrado o nariz se não tivesse virado o rosto de lado. Draco estava de pé atrás dele vestido na sua boxer preta e segurando a varinha apontada para o seu pescoço, enquanto o feitiço continuava mantendo-o preso à parede.

- Zabini seu verme, eu posso saber porque, em nome de Merlin, você está me acordando às oito da manhã?- ele falou soando possesso.

- Para ver se você uma vez na vida acorda antes das dez da manhã.- disse ele com a voz abafada contra a parede.

- E qual o objetivo? É bom você ter um muito bom, caso contrário a única coisa que você vai beijar nos próximos longos e dolorosos minutos será essa parede à sua frente.

-Ou você acorda agora, ou vai perder o café da manhã.- ele falou um tanto apressado demais.

Sentiu-se escorregar pela parede, e cair no chão. Draco havia ido ao banheiro lavar o rosto, ele já estava irritado por ser acordado àquela hora, se ficasse com fome, sua irritação se elevaria ao Everest. Se havia algo que o irritava mais que Zabini, era ficar com fome, principalmente porque era algo com o qual ele não estava acostumado.

A porta do banheiro bateu, fechando-se com força, era um banho ou ficar sonambulando pelo trem como um morto-vivo em um filme de terror clássico. Noite passada, ele simplesmente não havia conseguido dormir um segundo que fosse antes das quatro da manhã. Mais uma de suas crises de insônia, e essa noite em especial ele havia sonhado com mascaras, telhados e risadas.

Suspeitava que houvesse algo a ver com a noite do baile, que ele passara com Morgana. Tinha a leve impressão que a risada fluída e sonora que povoava os seu sonhos era dela, o mesmo tom, que ocasionalmente lhe lembrava o barulho de água, um pequena queda d'água, ou simplesmente água corrente. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava ali, não havia alfazema no ar.

Tolices nas quais sua mente ficava vagando enquanto tirar proveito das poucas horas de sono que lhe restavam.

- Então? – ele escutou a voz de Blás vindo zombeteira do lado de fora da porta.

Certamente ele precisaria de outra sessão com a parede para varrer aquele sorrisinho petulante de seu rosto. Talvez mais tarde.

- "Então" o que?- ele devolveu.

- Não vai me contar?

- Não que eu te deva qualquer tipo de satisfação, mas se você for mais específico eu posso discernir qual o assunto sobre o qual você esta mugindo.- ele falou irônico.

- Não se finja de tolo.

- O tolo aqui é você.

Aquela discussão realmente não estava levando á nada.

- Se você prefere assim. Estou me referindo à razão de você estar tão calado ultimamente.

- Não há razão.

- Claro que há.

- Não.

- É a tal Morgana não é? Se você quiser eu posso descobrir quem é ela para você.

- Mantenha sua mente putrefata longe dela!- foi tudo que ele pronunciou de dentro do banheiro, o que de fato não era uma resposta para nenhuma das perguntas de Blás.

- Nossa! Tudo bem se você não quer minha ajuda, mas vocês combinaram de ser "ver", diga-se de passagem, novamente?

- Não exatamente.- respondeu lembrando-se.

- Qual é seu problema? Você já foi mais articulado Malfoy! Não gostou dela? Achei que estivesse de quatro!

Ele era simplesmente insuportável! Ainda mais cedo da manhã.

Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banho.

- Como sempre Zabini, você nunca entende o que eu digo.

- O que em nome de Merlin eu não entendi, você pode me dizer? Porque até onde eu sei, você gostou tanto dela que está de quatro dela _misteriosa Morgana_.

- Eu não estou _de quatro_. E seu vocabulário grita por uma melhora drástica.

- Não fuja do assunto. O que você quer dizer com "não exatamente"?

- De uma forma ou de outra acho que iremos acabar nos encontrando.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o outro incrédulo.

- É o que vem acontecendo sempre. – ele falou escolhendo uma roupa e voltando ao banheiro para se vestir.

- Malfoy o que está acontecendo com você?! Você está bem?! Você não conhece aquela mulher, não sabe o seu nome, não sabe como ela é, não sabe sequer a cor dos olhos da dita cuja, e porque algumas coincidência os uniram algumas vezes você acha que irá acontecer o mesmo sempre que você quiser?! Depois eu sou o tolo aqui! Você andou comendo bosta, ou foi a grama de ontem?

- São castanhos.

Draco falou estático parando de abotoar os botões da camisa branca, suas mãos ainda segurando o segundo botão. Um sorriso indefinido no rosto.

- O que?!- perguntou Zabini confuso.

-A cor dos olhos dela, eu sei a cor dos olhos dela. - ele falou impaciente com a lerdeza do amigo.

- Castanhos?- ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É, Castanhos.

- Detesto te desapontar Draco, mas isso não é lá muito descritivo, quero dizer metade das mulheres neste trem devem ter olhos castanhos. Não é o que se pode chamar de informação precisa sobre alguém. Ah não, espere um segundo, eu havia esquecido, você sabe mais uma cosia sobre ela! Você sabe que ela tem medo de escuro. Agora você realmente vai encontrá-la com estas informações.- ele disse sarcástico.

- Cala a boca Zabini!- ele disse e continuou a se vestir.

- Agora você terá que esperar que outro apagão aconteça para encontrá-la novamente, de acordo com a sua teoria.- ele continuou girando os olhos.

Draco detestava ter que admitir que as palavras de Zabini faziam sentido, e aquilo o estava fazendo sentir-se _estranho_, e ele não gostava de se sentir _estranho_. De forma alguma.

- Cala a boca e vamos comer.- foi tudo que ele disse, seu nível de rabugice crescendo em uma progressão geométrica a cada segundo

Mas Blás de repente estava muito calado, como se estivesse elaborando um pensamento.

Draco já estava irritado o suficiente, a fome lentamente fazia-se presente em seu estômago, para completar as palavras de Blás ressoavam em sua mente, e ele não estava gostando de ouvi-las. Não gostava da idéia de não poder ver Morgana novamente, mas naquela manhã aquilo parecia de repente como uma profecia maligna lançada sobre ele antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em acordar direito.

Ele simplesmente seguiu pelo corredor até o restaurante, deixando Blás para trás, simplesmente preocupado em sufocar aqueles pensamentos e vozes indesejáveis em sua cabeça.

Demoraram-se alguns minutos até Blás adentrar a vagão do café da manhã com um sorriso maior que o rosto, Draco girou os olhos sentado em sua mesa. Aquilo significava mais uma dose de provocações matinais, que provavelmente terminariam com Blás apressando seu encontro com a parede. Ele havia aprendido que o tamanho e a intensidade do sorriso e Blás era diretamente proporcional à intensidade do seu mau-humor.

Então observou que por incrível que parecesse, ele não estava andando na sua direção, aquele sorriso magnânimo era dirigido para a mulher de cabelos muito negros sentada na mesma mesa que uma ruiva. Então sua memória lhe acudiu e ele pôde lembra que aquela seria a dama mascarada com a qual Blás havia ido ao baile. Ele havia até mesmo feito a jogada do vestido. Que normalmente é uma jóia, normalmente pérolas o que é clássico e a maioria das mulheres gostam, combinada com alguma frase de efeito. Desta vez ele optou pelo vestido, uma cartada interessante, um tanto quanto original e perfeita para o momento.

A ruiva havia levantado da mesa e lhe lançara um olhar, agora ele ela sorriam, divertidos. Observou um garçom que passava ainda com o prato ordenado em chamas, aqueles pratos impressionantes, cortados na hora, feitos na hora, os quais você fica de boca aberta só em vislumbrar, e quando ele chega à sua mesa você pensa: "Realmente vou comer essa obra?"

Exatamente, o garçom parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo por carregar aquela obra prima, e as chamas mágicas soltavam um brilho azulado com algumas faíscas verdes. Bem a maioria das pessoas estaria orgulhosa no lugar dele, afinal, era um trofel! Então quando ele parou na mesa atrás dos pombinhos para entregar o pedido ele estendeu elegantemente a bandeja um pouco para a direita, no exato momento em que a tal garota levantou-se repentinamente.

Seria mesmo necessário descrever o terrível desenvolver dos fatos? Pobre garçom, sua expressão era a de quem acabara de saber que alguém havia atirado na sua própria mãe. Quando a bandeja desequilibrou-se assim que a mulher de cabelos negros bateu com a cabeça na mesma.

O belo fogo azulado tocou a imaculada toalha da mesa e o restaurante parou para observar a cena.

A mesa estava em chamas!

É nessas horas todos parecem esquecer que são bruxos, que possuem varinhas, e que seria muitíssimo simples fazer _brotar_ água da mesma, ou ainda esquecem que sequer possuem córtex cerebral, a famosa massa cinzenta, e simplesmente ficam correndo de um lado para o outro sacudindo os braços para todos os lados, como formigas desgovernadas que enfrentam uma crise de identidade. (Só para constar, elas voltam ao normal depois.)

As pessoas ao redor saíram rapidamente de perto, e o garçom atordoado, parecia simplesmente não acreditar que sua obra tinha fim, simplesmente jazia lá com a boca aberta e os ombros caídos os olhos presos na toalha incendiada.

Quanto a Draco seus olhos seguiram a fumaça negra que se elevava em direção ao teto, e logo antes de sentir as gotas de água gelada em si, ele ainda teve tempo para pensar como aquilo havia acontecido e quem sabe praguejar todos os deuses e senhores do universo existentes no exato instante que as cataratas d'água congelada caíram do teto. Um feitiço anti-incêndio.

Em menos de três segundos todos estava encharcados, e o fogo havia sido completamente e literalmente afogado no que Draco considerava gelo.

A terceira coisa que Draco mais odiava no mundo era água gelada.

**********************************************************

Ele havia simplesmente cuspido a água que havia entrado com sua boca, e passado a mão pacientemente pelos cabelos agora grudados à sua testa atrapalhando sua visão. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e encaminhou-se a passos lentos e firmes como se estivesse marchando para a porta que lhe tiraria daquele manicômio, ele sabia que se ele ficasse, Zabini não iria apenas ser prensado contra a parede, ele iria atravessá-la, e quem sabe atravessar as duas outras que viriam depois da primeira, tudo de uma vez.

Porque será que ele tinha a sensação de que era culpa de Blás?

********************************************************

Depois de tudo estar seco, de Izzie ter pedido milhões de desculpas ao garçom, que pela expressão parecia jamais perdoar nenhum dos dois, os dois saíram explodindo de rir pelo corredor do trem.

Blás estava vermelho e sem ar quando encostou-se na parede do quarto corredor depois do restaurante, ou seria o quinto? Ele havia perdido as contas, de qualquer forma ele não estava contando mesmo, porque se preocuparia. Então novamente seu abdome já dolorido se comprimiu novamente ao encará-la, e ele sentiu mais uma crise de riso vindo, poderosa e incontrolável.

Izzie tentava a todos os custos parar de rir, mas era simplesmente impossível, por mais sem graça que estivesse não conseguia esquecer a cara do garçom sentindo-se mortalmente ultrajado. Como, em nome de Merlin, ela era capaz de se meter em tanta confusão? Bom, isso é uma questão que apenas os senhores do universo poriam responder. Então com um leve tapinha no braço dele disse controlando parcialmente os risos:

- Pare de rir!

Ele gargalhou um pouco mais.

- Desculpe, mas é simplesmente...- sem palavras.

- Nem um pouco engraçado. – ela completou a frase para ele, mas ambos sabiam que não era aquilo, e isso apenas os fez rir mais.

Izzie desistiu de forçar seus desobedientes pés a agüentarem seu trêmulo e risonho corpo, e deslizou com as costas na parede até o chão onde continuou recuperando o fôlego. Ele a seguiu e ficou ao seu lado.

Quando as risadas já estavam abafadas e restava apenas a respiração levemente ofegante, o silêncio caiu por alguns segundos, e ela estremeceu.

- Como diabos você conseguiu causar tamanho pandemônio?- ele perguntou pensativo como se analisasse a situação uma segunda vez.

- Você gosta de me deixar sem graça? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta combinada à um sorriso pequeno e tímido.

- Não exatamente. – ele virou o rosto para ela. – Mas que foi uma confusão você não pode negar.

- Tudo bem, mas nunca mais falaremos nisso de novo. - ela disse virando seu rosto para encará-lo também.

- Por que? Eu falarei.- ele disse com um sorriso atrevido, e desafiador.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Porque me deixa sem graça.

- Eu gosto quando você fica sem graça.- ele disse com _ aquele _ sorriso para ela.

- Gosta?

- Gosto, você fica encantadora quando está envergonhada, sem contar a diversão.

- Devo estar terrivelmente encantadora agora então.

Ele a olhou, ela estava molhada, a roupa leve por causa do calor, ensopada e grupada ao corpo, o cabelo ainda mais escuro, contrastando-se com a pele clara e os olhos verdes acinzentado mais notáveis que nunca.

- Está.- ele disse tocando seu queixo e se aproximando para um beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele não achou que ela estava tão sem graça assim, mas continuava encantadora.

**********************************************************1

Ginny não pôde segurar a ansiedade, chegou ao quarto e simplesmente se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro, cruzando o quarto, indo e vindo, contemplando o lado de dentro das cortinas, e os raios discretos de luz que entravam pelas frestas no tecido marfim bordado em vermelho. Desejou, dar início ao seu plano _malévolo_ naquele exato momento, mas aquela maldita luz do sol, iria estragar tudo! Não adiantaria ela simplesmente teria que esperar.

Enterrou-se na banheira, tentou adormecer no meio das bolhas, mas isso já era impossível para ela, o nível de adrenalina em suas veias já era previamente alto. Conseguiu relaxar aos poucos com o banho, e até fechou as pálpebras recostando a cabeça e os cabelos presos em um coque malfeito na borda da banheira branca.

Até sorriu quando lembrou-se de que Izzie ainda não havia voltado do café, e àquela hora o restaurante já havia fechado a muito tempo.

Finalmente saiu do banho sentindo-se preguiçosa, vestiu-se e atirou-se na cama, Assustou-se quando algo pulou agilmente do chão até sua barriga, então levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis de Cissy, a esfinge finalmente havia acordado.

- Eu não gosto deste lugar. – ela afirmou impassível deitando-se na barriga da ruiva.

- Bom dia para você também Cissy.- disse Ginny irônica.

- Bom dia. Quero dizer gosto da decoração, mas é móvel, é um trem, e isso prejudica meu equilíbrio, conseqüentemente me irritando.

Na verdade a ruiva não estava prestando muita atenção no que a esfinge estava dizendo estava pensando no que iria fazer, então simplesmente disse:

- Vamos apenas ficar alguns meses.

Cissy sorriu, sabia que ela não estava prestando atenção apesar de aquela displicência da ruiva irritá-la tanto quanto o leve balançar do trem apenas perceptível por ela. A pequena esfinge sabia o que ela estava pensando, de alguma forma alguns dos pensamentos dela apareciam na sua mente, assim simplesmente faziam "POP" e lá estava, mais um pensamento da ruiva e esse agora a fez rir.

- Eu sei o que você pretende fazer.

Ginny não agüentou e teve que contar, sua língua estava se contorcendo para poder contar à alguém.

- Vou causar um apagão.

- Pode ter certeza que vai. – respondeu Cissy com um sorriso de canto.

***********************************************************

Izzie regressara por volta das quatro horas da tarde com um sorriso maior do que o que o seu rosto poderia ostentar, e os olhos nublados. Ginny observou-a e não perguntou nada, não era preciso fazer qualquer pergunta, estava ali escrito na testa da mesma, ou melhor, no sorriso.

Por alguns segundos, ela teve um pensamento sombrio, talvez Izzie estivesse empolgada um pouco demais com o tal Zabini. Ginny não lembrava-se muito sobre ele na escola, aliás não lembrava absolutamente nada dele, mas ele sempre andava com o loiro, e isso não era um bom sinal, Malfoys nunca eram bons sinais. Mesmo sabendo que ele havia se redimido dos seus pecados de guerra, ela continuava não confiando naqueles cabelos platinados. E se ele estivesse apenas brincando com a Iz, apenas se divertindo? E a sua amiga ao que parecia estava caindo como um patinho.

Pensou em conversar com ela naquele instante, mas então a imagem de Izzie deitada na cama ainda com um sorriso e olhos focados no teto, derrubou toda e qualquer intenção de uma conversa totalmente estraga prazeres. Ela poderia conversar mais tarde, outro dia. Convenceu-se disso, e apenas sorriu de volta.

As horas arrastaram-se até o pôr-do-sol ao qual a ruiva assistiu com satisfação através do vidro da janela, contando os segundos para cada um daqueles raiozinhos desaparecerem, ou no mínimo degradarem cada vez mais para o lilás e por fim sumirem de trás das nuvens.

Depois de algum tempo ela finalmente ouviu a frase:

- Ginny, eu estou indo jantar você não vem?

Sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Não, na verdade não estou nem um pouco com fome.

- Você não estando com fome? O que aconteceu uma fada mordente te picou?

Riu do senso de humor da amiga, e mais uma vez sua língua ardeu para contar tudo, e então mais uma vez ela se conteve com todas as suas forças.

- Não, Iz, tudo bem, apenas diga às meninas que estou com sono e resolvi dormir mais cedo.

- Mais cedo? Agora que são nove horas! Vou dizer que resolveu dormir com o jardim de infância.

- Tudo bem.

E assim Izzie saiu do quarto em direção ao restaurante onde todos deveriam estar.

Era hora.

Esperou mais dez minutos soltou os cabelos e dirigiu-se ao corredor, como ela esperava: totalmente vazio.

A cada passo a vontade de aumentar o sorriso interno que vinha se estabelecendo em sua mente todas as vezes que ela pensava em vê-lo, e o tal sorriso brigava para tomar o caminho dos lábios, mas ela o continha. Forçava-o a permanecer oculto, e ele se refugiava nos olhos. Ela havia permanecido assim o dia todo com o sorriso nos olhos.

Ali estava a caixa de energia, com as mãos apressadas abriu a portinhola pequena situada na parede exatamente na altura do seu rosto, com um feitiço não verbal e uma estocada da varinha todos os botões estavam derretidos, e as luzes começaram a piscar. Ela correu nervosa para a sala que sabia existir em algum lugar perto dali.

Entrou fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se na parede esperando as luzes pararem finalmente de piscar. Elas já haviam piscado uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, seu coração batia acelerado a cada vez que tudo ficava preto, e ela se perguntava se era ela ou as luzes que estavam piscando. Sexta vez.

Será que iria mesmo se apagar, ou ela não havia causado dano suficiente...? Então elas piscaram pela sétima vez, e não se acenderam. Tudo estava na mais completa escuridão.

Ela de fato deveria ser masoquista, pois percebeu a sensação gelada do medo invadindo suas veias a medida que deixava-se escorregar de costas para a parede até sentir o chão, e ao mesmo tempo não poderia negar a pontinha de ansiedade que tomava espaço devagar.

*********************************************************

O plano da ruiva de fato era bom, mas não havia muita garantia de que Merlin fosse realmente perceber que havia sido ela, ou no mínimo ter a idéia de voltar à sala vazia. Cissy tinha a leve impressão de que a mente de sua humana estava ficando levemente nublada, pois isso nem sequer passara pela cabeça dela, e a esfinge tinha tido a leve impressão de que não seria uma boa idéia comentar o assunto.

Ela não poderia deixar a ruiva sozinha nisso, pensara o resto da tarde sobre as falhas do plano, e uma maneira de preencher as mesmas. E ela achava que finalmente havia chegado a uma forma de concertar o plano falho, afinal é claro que havia achado uma maneira, ela era um ser mágico de invejável inteligência.

Pôde sentir o cheiro de queimado ao passar pela caixa explodida na parede do corredor, estava perto do restaurante agora. Finalmente a porta de vidro chegou à sua frente, ela espiou para dentro, tinha que localizá-lo, e lhe dar uma mensagem. Então no meio do pisca-pisca das luzes tudo ficou escuro.

"Perfeito! Não poderia piscar só mais um pouco?" ela pensou. Demorou uns cinco minutos até o burburinho dentro do restaurante abaixar, e ela poder concentrar sua audição, no timbre que ela lembrava ser dele, nas não foi a sua audição quem a ajudou. Então ela sentiu, farejou o ar. Ele estava perto, passos apressados saiam da porta então ela o viu na penumbra, sem pensar duas vezes saltou.

Parou a sua frente, e enroscou-se nas suas pernas como um gato faria.

O homem parou imediatamente, então depois de alguns segundos a voz conhecida dela soou:

- Quem está ai?

- Quem você acha que é?- ela perguntou girando os olhos, esse humanos, realmente eram um tanto quanto lerdos.- Uma dica: devo meu nome a você.

- Cissy?

- Bom garoto. – ela disse finalmente.

- Então realmente foi ela! Onde está ela? Onde está a Morgana?

- Quem disse que um raio não pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar?- ela disse com um sorriso irônico que é claro ele não poderia ver. – Até mais Merlin... – ela disse desenroscando-se das pernas dele, e seguindo o caminho que o corredor guiava.

- Cissy?! Cissy, cadê você? Volte aqui agora!- ele dizia apontando o dedo para o nada ao seu redor.

Pronto, ela esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para instigá-lo, mas o bobinho ainda continuava a procurá-la, quando estes humanos iam aprender que era impossível controlar uma esfinge?

Tolos.

Seguiu silenciosamente com a cauda ondulando sinuosamente atrás de si. "Tolos".

***********************************************************

Ele desistiu de chamar ou procurar pela esfinge, mal conseguia achar a parede em toda aquela escuridão, então era exatamente o que ele havia pensado.

Assim que as luzes começaram a piscar, sua mente vagou, até certa noite no trem em que ficara preso em uma saleta próxima ao restaurante. Até uma certa mulher misteriosa que atendia pelo nome de Morgana, seus olhos brilharam, mas não houve tempo para que ninguém visse, a expressão que seu rosto adquiriu estava perdida na escuridão do ressinto.

E se por coincidência, ela também estivesse no restaurante, também tivesse pensado na mesma coisa que ele, na noite do apagão, na saleta... Levantou-se sem mais demora e ganhou o corredor.

- Veremos então se um raio pode realmente cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar.- ele disse para si mesmo girando a maçaneta na qual sua mão repousava, sem conseguir tolher a leve fagulha de ansiedade pulsante em seu peito.

Breu intenso, foi tudo que conseguiu não ver pela fresta da porta aberta, então um rangido seco encheu a atmosfera à medida que ele abria a porta.

Alfazema dominava o ar parado do ressinto sem janelas.

O sorriso alcançou seus lábios antes que a voz trêmula e insegura dela o fizesse:

- Merlin?

- Merlin? Não conheço tal senhor. – ele disse seguindo a passos curtos para a direção de onde parecia vir a voz.

- Merlin... É você?- ela perguntou a voz mais trêmula ainda.

Ele sabia onde ela estava agora

- Como já lhe disse Senhorita, não tive a honra de conhecer tal cavalheiro, apesar de achar que ele deva ser muitíssimo charmoso, um bruxo invejável realmente. – ele disse encostando na parede e deslizando até sentar-se ao lado dela e passando o braço por seus ombros sentindo-a estremecer ele continuou: - Mas uma certa esfinge cruzou o meu caminho em direção a esta saleta, e tudo indica que devo encontrar uma misteriosa senhorita chamada Morgana, a essa altura tremendo-se de medo da escuridão trazida por ela mesma. Seria você tal senhorita? Morgana?

Ele pode perceber o sorriso abrindo-se em seus lábios, e percebeu com satisfação a mesma sensação quente que tomava conta do seu peito todas as vezes que ela sorria.

- Isso depende.- a as palavras dela eram só e só alfazema.

- Depende do quê?

- Depende se o senhor é ou não Merlin.

- Muito prazer Morgana, sou Merlin.- ele disse rapidamente.

- O senhor não acabou de dizer que não conheceu tão charmoso bruxo?

- Exato, não conheci o primeiro, até porque o mesmo deve ter vivido consideráveis anos ates de eu mesmo nascer, mas pode-se dizer que eu sou o novo Merlin.- ele disse tocando de leve o rosto dela.

- O novo Merlin? – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Digamos que uma versão muito melhorada. Então, eu tenho a minha Morgana?

- Podem existir Morganas no Egito?

- Se não puderem, eu dou a permissão para que elas existam agora.- ele falou arrancando uma risada, dela.

- _Elas_?- ela acentuou o "s" no fim.

- Você que começou com o plural!- ele disse na defensiva.

- Acho que você é uma pessoa muito mal acostumada Senhor Merlin.

- Sempre consigo o que quero, é um fato.- ele retrucou displicente.

- E o que você quer?

- Você tem que adivinhar.

- Muito misterioso para o meu gosto. Eu sei que é você bobo.- ela disse ainda sorridente.

- Então o acaso realmente deu um jeito de nos vermos outra vez...?

- Na verdade, não foi exatamente o acaso, pode-se dizer que eu dei uma _forcinha_ para o nosso fiel amigo acaso.- ela falou piscando um olho sem sequer imaginar que ele não poderia ver nada.

- Uma forcinha?

- Uma forçona.- ela admitiu.- Mas ele me disse que já estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Ele quem?

- O acaso, oras. Ele não é nosso amigo? – ela perguntou brincalhona.

Agora era a vez dele de rir.

Ela fazia piadas com o nada.

- E a parte em que a Cissy entra no plano do acaso é...?

- Nenhuma, na verdade ela nem sequer deveria estar no plano, quanto mais ter uma parte nele. Você me diz qual foi a parte que ela exerceu...

- Bom ela apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas com uma frase um tanto clichê, mas adequada.

- Foi é? Lembre-me de levá-la para ver a sua réplica gigantesca quando de fato chegarmos ao Egito, ela definitivamente está merecendo.

Outro sorriso.

Era fácil sorrir com ela.

- Entusiasmada em ir para o Egito?

- Muito, quero rever o vale de Gizé, e tocar novamente as pirâmides.

- Já esteve lá, não é mesmo?

- Já, mas eu era ainda muito jovem.

- Devo entender agora, que estou acompanhado de uma senhora de meia idade?- ele provocou.

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço.

- Eu pareço ter meia idade?

- Não sei, como poderia saber?- ele foi sincero. – Você poderia ser por exemplo a primeira versão da Morgana completando seus mil e tantos anos.

Um beslicão.

- Ai! Que velhinha violenta!

- Que Merlin grosso! Não se trata uma Lady assim. Quem me garante que você não é um velhinho pedófilo?

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

- Eu pareço um velhinho pedófilo?

- Não sei. Como poderia saber?- ela retrucou imitando do tom de sua voz.

Sentiu-se irritadiço ao sentir suas próprias palavras serem jogadas contra ele.

Mudou de assunto.

- Espero que hoje a senhorita não arruíne minha capa.- ele disse sem conter um resmungo ao lembrar-se do que acontecera da ultima vez.

Ela gargalhou ao lembrar-se.

- Não tem graça Morgana.

- Tem sim Merlin, aquela noite foi uma confusão total.- ela falou ainda rindo.

- Foi um desastre.

Ela sentiu-se levemente magoada, com o comentário dele.

- E você estava se tremendo de medo. – ele falou.- Não consigo entender no fim das contas por que diabos você tem medo de escuro.

Ela irritou-se.

- As pessoas tem direito a ter seus próprios medos, Merlin.- ela argumentou, levemente ríspida.

- Mas medo de escuro Morgana...?

- Qual o problema?- ela estava na defensiva. – Ao menos eu admito, eu tenho medo de escuro.

Ele surpreendeu-se com a sua resposta, não era comum que admitissem seus medos, ao menos para ele esse comportamento não era comum. E ela parecia sentir orgulho em fazê-lo. Ela era estranha.

- Suponho que deveria dizer que nenhum se você tiver 4 anos de idade, mas ainda assim mesmo se você tivesse 4 anos de idade, isso ainda soaria ridículo para mim.- ele foi sincero sem pensar no efeito de suas palavras.

Mais um beliscão. E esse fora mais forte.

- Não se atreva a me chamar de ridícula.- ela replicou estreitando os olhos.

- Hey isso dói!

- Bom saber.

- Mas você mesma se contradiz, morre de medo de escuro, e se tranca em uma sala escura!- ele disse irritando-se e massageando o lugar onde ela beliscara.

- A sala não estava_ trancada!_

- Tudo bem, mas ainda assim continua escura, aliás, assim como todo o resto do trem.

- Se você quer luz, tudo bem. – ela disse levantando-se, cambaleante tateando as paredes, suas entranhas ruminavam de raiva. – Eu vou deixá-lo aqui e vou embora.

- Como se você pudesse sequer encontrar a porta.- ele alfinetou-a, sarcástico.

- Não consigo entender como eu pude esquecer o quão irritante você é.- ela disse tateando a parede.

A medida que se afastava da voz dele, a sensação gelada crescia em seu estômago, e o terrível formigamento em seus pés e mãos.

- O quanto _eu _sou irritante?

- É.- ela disse.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Barulho de coisas quebrando.

Silêncio.

- Morgana?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Morgana, você está bem?

Ele deu alguns passos sentiu seu sapatos pisarem sobre cacos.

- Morgana?

Xingamentos.

Estes o indicaram a sua posição para ele, que se abaixou e tocou o ombro dela.

- Eu me cortei. – ela gemeu.

Ele ajudou-a a levantar.

- Onde?

- Na mão.- ela disse levando de imediato a mão à boca.

- Você acha que foi grande?- era impressão dela ou ele estava um pouco preocupado.

- Nada que eu não possa cuidar amanhã. Tudo bem.

- Vem, sai de perto dos cacos. - ele disse guiando ela para outra direção.

Então o silêncio caiu, e depois de alguns segundos ele ouviu uma risada.

Ela estava rindo. Rindo da sua queda, do vaso que mais uma vez se quebrara, rindo do corte em sua mão.

- O que foi?

- Parece que este maldito vaso não permanecerá jamais inteiro à nossa passagem por aqui.- ela falou rindo.

Não era engraçado, mas era ainda assim coincidência, e um leve sorriso se abriu no rosto de Merlin. Não demorou muito os dois já se riam de toda situação inclusive da cara um do outro.

Sorrisos, alfazema, e muitas cascatas de água.

Nem Merlin nem Morgana percebiam que o tempo passava, que os segundos tiquetaqueavam em minutos e esses por sua vez enchiam as horas.

Até que ele por fim perguntou:

- Você tem alguma noção das horas?

- Não nenhuma, odeio relógios.

- Por que?

- Me sinto controlada por eles. Mas de qualquer forma deve ser tarde.- ela concluiu, fitando o breu a sua frente.

- É você tem razão deve ser tarde.

Depois de algum tempo ela falou em um sussurro.

- Eu devo ir Merlin.

- Agora? – ele perguntou em um tom indecifrável.

- É.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse.

Ela conteve sua decepção, por frações de milésimos esperou que ele insistisse ao menos uma vez mais para que ela ficasse. Nem que fosse o clássico "Só mais cinco minutos" que os filhos usam para convencer os pais de coração mais mole antes de acordar para ir para a escola.

Não veio.

Ela levantou-se, e tocou a parede mais próxima a fim de se orientar, para que lado estaria a porta?

- Então acho que é isso não, é mesmo? Até quem sabe Merlin.- ela falou com um sorriso mesclado com uma fagulha de decepção.

- Hey espera você vai mesmo ir embora assim?

- Assim como?- ela mordeu o lábio inferior estremecendo subitamente ao toque dele segurando com firmeza seu braço.

- Sem adivinhar.

- Sem adivinhar o que?

- O que eu quero.- ele falou com aquele sorriso de canto que ela conhecia apesar de nunca ter visto.

- Ah não sei... – ela disse desapontada por alguns segundos pensou que ele fosse... Que ele estivesse se referindo a ela sair sem... – Sei lá uma odalisca para combinar com as pirâmides...?- ela brincou.

- Não seria nada mal, mas não era a isso que eu me referia.

- Então, não sei, uma camisa de força para impedir que a louca aqui ficasse destruindo as luzes durante o resto da viagem?

- Isso também não seria nada mal mas ainda não é o que eu...- antes que pudesse terminar a frase, mais um beliscão, e uma exclamação silenciosa deixou seus lábios que ainda sorriam o mesmo sorriso.

- Não sei! Eu desisto.

- Eu também, se fosse depender de você adivinhar nós ficaríamos aqui para todo o sempre.- ele falou impaciente e levemente irritado.

- Eu não sou muito boa com esse tipo de coisa. Diz logo.

- Você está tão apressada assim para ir embora?

- Não, é só que eles podem concertar a iluminação!- ela falou, exaltada.- Estou me roendo de curiosidade, agora me diz logo o que você quer? É algum tipo de presente...? – mas a frase ficou no ar, sem ser jamais terminada, pois antes que ela pudesse prever os lábios dele já estava nos seus, e as mãos do mesmo já na sua cintura. E a Morgana é claro, não pode evitar que o tal do arrepio percorresse suas costas a medida que ele intensificava o beijo.

Quantos minutos se foram ela não sabia quando os dois finalmente se separaram, mas ela podia ouvir as vozes no corredor, ambos pararam para ouvir; parecia que haviam descoberto o problema com a iluminação.

Então desconcentrou-se novamente das vozes no corredor com uma respiração descompassada em seu ouvido, que conseqüentemente descompassava a sua.

- O nosso amigo acaso pediu para eu te dar um recado.- ele sussurrou ainda ofegante, enquanto ele a virava de costas para ele sem afastar os lábios do ouvido dela.

A pele dela parecia o chamar.

- Qual recado...? – ela sussurrou de volta de olhos fechados

- Me encontre à meia noite da primeira noite, no topo da pirâmide mais alta. Vai!- ele disse se afastando dela e a conduzindo lentamente até à porta antes que os bruxos no corredor finalmente dessem um jeito de concertar o estrago feito por Morgana.

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto ela seguiu rápido e sem olhar para trás, ou não conseguiria deixar a bendita saleta.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cap. 9 O expresso para o hospício **

- Izzie, pelo amor de Merlin, você vai me deixar sozinha?- reclamou Ginny, a amiga estava tentando decidir que roupa iria usar esta tarde, ela teria um encontro com Zabini. Ginny seria obrigada a vagar sozinha pela cidade de Gizé. E estava um calor mais insuportável do que em Veneza, mas a ruiva ainda achava a cidade linda.

- Já a convidei para vir conosco.- disse a outra levantando as mãos no como se dissesse "Sou inocente, baby"

- Como se você realmente quisesse que eu fosse!

Blusas voaram para fora da mala.

- Você tem razão.- concordou Izzie sem encará-la com o corpo inclinado sobre a mala remexendo suas roupas.

- Izzie!- repreendeu Ginny.

- Ops! Eu disse isso em voz alta?- ela disse e foi acertada em cheio por uma almofada cor de abóbora.- Desculpe saindo do sério por não conseguir achar nada para vestir que seja bonito e não me cozinhe dentro e ao mesmo tempo.- ela disse exausta de procurar.

- Vou arrastar Julia comigo então, quer ela queira ou não.

- Faça isso, mas duvido que consiga, elas saíram hoje de manhã e, bem, a pele de Lucy não reagiu muito bem a todo este sol e a mesma está enfaixada com dolorosas queimaduras.

- Oh! Pobre Lucy! Eu não sabia.

- Claro que não, Julia passou por aqui hoje mais cedo e você estava dormindo como uma pedra. Tentamos acordá-la, mas você apenas disse algo sobre pirâmides à meia noite, ou algo parecido.

Ginny corou violentamente, sabia o que significava aquilo. Estava tão ansiosa para encontrá-lo esta noite que simplesmente não conseguia ficar no hotel. Felizmente conseguira uma desculpa convincente pelo seu comportamento de " quem havia sentado pelada no formigueiro"

Como disse Izzie. Ela havia dito à amiga que queria aproveitar já que passariam pouco tempo lá. Não havia contado uma palavra sequer sobre como havia planejado o segundo apagão, tinha plena consciência de que a outra decretaria pena de morte a ela por esconder uma fato daqueles e provavelmente a penduraria pelo tornozelo no nariz da esfinge para morresse lentamente. Izzie poderia ser bem cruel quando queria ser.

- Ela já procurou um curandeiro? – perguntou ela desviando de imediato do assunto.

- Sim, o Curandeiro do trem veio e cuidou dela.

- Irei no quarto delas ver se precisam de mais alguma coisa e dar uma olhada nestas queimaduras. Não é a primeira vez.- Ginny disse levantando-se preocupada com a amiga.

- Espere! Você não pode me deixar sozinha aqui deste jeito!

Ginny sorriu maléfica.

- Prove do seu próprio veneno medusa!

- Ginny! É serio! Eu preciso vestir algo e você precisa me ajudar a escolher!

- Faz o seguinte, pode revirar a minha mala, e pode pegar emprestado o que você quiser OK? Agora eu tenho que ir ver como a Lucy está. - e sem dar qualquer outra chance para que a outra replicasse ela saiu do quarto.

Ela foi a passos rápidos pelo corredor do trem até o quarto das meninas, em sua mente ralhava com Lucy. A baixinha sabia que sua pele era de uma sensibilidade previsível e esta definitivamente não era primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Bufou conformada.

Sem perceber o caminho à sua frente acabou por esbarrar em algo e simplesmente caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Deixou um gemido de dor escapar dos seus lábios assim eu sua bunda bateu no chão de madeira lustrosa. Olhou para cima para poder ver em quem havia esbarrado desta vez. Não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos, realmente ela não tinha muita sorte.

Havia acabado de bancar a desengonçada na frente do cara Deus grego, Sr. Sorriso simpatia, que estava saindo coma Izzie. Que, é lógico estava com um daqueles sorrisos_ super_ simpáticos apontados para ela.

- Ginny, certo?- ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. - Cuidado se eu fosse uma parede você estaria dizendo adeus ao formato do seu nariz.

Ela segurou na mão dele sorrindo sem graça.

- Creio que você deva estar certo. Mas para ser honesta acho que é meu carma.

- Esbarrar nas pessoas?

- Não, cair e me machucar mesmo.

Ele sorriu do infeliz comentário.

- Bom entre para lista, o meu amigo pegou uma insolação feia.

- Nossa, eu estava indo agora mesmo ver se uma amiga que também sofreu queimaduras de sol precisa de mim, mesmo com a Izzie dizendo que ela já foi examinada por outro Curandeiro.

- Ahh, você é Curandeira?

- Sou.

- Bom, talvez você pudesse dar olhada neste meu amigo, ele foi par a ala hospitalar do trem.

- Ah, claro. Sem problemas, passo lá assim que checar a Lucy, qual o nome dele?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Ele sorriu de canto, ele veria agora se Draco ainda estaria tão chateado, o loiro poderia considerar a ruiva um presente _de_ Zabini _para_ Malfoy. Era um presente e tanto na sua opinião.

Ela engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso amarelo. Porque era sempre ela quem se metia nestas situações desconfortáveis?

- Ta. – falou numa voz esganiçada. - Melhor eu ir então, já que tenho mais um paciente.

- Bom trabalho, e bom se o Sr. Malfoy estiver um pouco chateado, não se intimide ele é assim mesmo quando sente dores, e bom, deve imaginar como é doloroso.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Ginny poderia imaginar, poderia imaginar perfeitamente. O que ela não poderia imaginar, era sua cara cuidando de Draco Malfoy. Merlin ajudasse e que ele não continuasse tão intragável como era na época da escola ou ela já poderia sentir o cheiro de queimado vindo da pele dele.

E o Sr. Deus-grego-já-com-dona seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor e a ruiva contou até três para seguir o seu no lado oposto.

E por três vezes ela olhou pessoas com as faces muitíssimo vermelhas, e alguns gemidos de dor, se apiedou daquelas pessoas de imediato. O sol deveria realmente estar cruel lá fora, e pelo que ela estava vendo se aquilo não fosse tratado rapidamente poderiam dar febres altíssimas. Bom aí, seria um pandemônio.

Finalmente chegou ao quarto da amiga.

Bateu na porta, ouviu vozes e gemidos, e então com um estalo a fechadura se abriu deixando o rosto de Julia visível. Ela pode notar de imediato que as maçãs do rosto dela também apresentavam um rubor incomum, mas nenhuma queimadura.

- Ginny, graças a Merlin!

Aquela frase a preocupou.

- Como vocês estão?- a ruiva perguntou. Com a expressão preocupada no rosto, as sobrancelhas alinhadas formando uma ruga na testa.

- Eu estou bem, mas a Lucy...

- O que tem ela?

Mas como resposta apenas Julia abriu a porta para que Ginny pudesse ver por si mesma.

Lucy estava vestindo uma blusa uma saia e um cachecol. O Problema é que a blusa estava no lugar onde deveria estar a saia, suas pernas que estavam da cor de pimentas estavam apertadas no local onde deveria estar os braços, a saia estava na cabeça como um habito de freira, o cachecol estava amarrado ao seu busto como um top. Para completar a pasme de Ginny a amiga tentava apanhar os peixinhos do aquário com o sutiã e cantava uma música que nem Deus conhecia.

Ginny ficou sem palavras de imediato, dois minutos se passaram e agora Lucy se agarrava às cortinas gritando desesperada algo sobre enguias maléficas lhe perseguindo ao mesmo tempo em que gemia de dor pela pele dolorida tocada nas cortinas.

- Lucy? Lucy! Você enlouqueceu?- perguntou Ginny abismada.

A loira se virou para ela chorando que daria dó até no pior bruxo das trevas.

- Princesa! Princesa suas enguias! Princesa porque me atirou no fosso?- Ela gritou para Ginny.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas. Princesa? Fosso? Tinha algo muito errado com a sua amiga e se a situação não fosse preocupante seria mais que cômica.

- Julia o que está acontecendo aqui? Que história de fosso é essa?

- Nem me pergunte... A curandeira disse que era efeito da poção e da pomada. - explicou a outra tentando se inocentar.

- O que diabos eram a ela?

- Algo com macácia.

- Macácia?!- exclamou Ginny incrédula.

Julia foi até o criado mudo e pegou um vidro de poção e um pequeno recipiente onde havia um creme rosê.

Ginny reconheceu a pomada, ela já havia usado, certamente não seria aquilo que estaria causando toda aquela loucura de Lucy. Então ela destampou o vidro em que a poção estava, a cor era um azul miosótis e assim que encostou a nariz perto do vidro o cheiro lhe disse tudo.

Porque diabos havia lhe dado aquilo, ela conhecia aquela poção, ela já tivera que receitá-la algumas vezes, mas era apenas se não tivesse outra opção, pois os efeitos colaterais era um pouco desagradáveis, como qualquer um que olhasse Lucy poderia ver. Causava desorientação e confusão, assim como alucinações e delírios de todos os tipos.

- Ginny por Merlin, o que eu devo fazer com ela? Já tentei que ficasse imersa na banheira para aliviar a ardência na pele, mas ela começou com essas alucinações terríveis. E disse que eu era o fantasma da tataravó trouxa dela que havia voltado para castigá-la por ter transformado o seu sapo de estimação em um cizal.

Parte da ruiva gostaria muito de rir histericamente da situação, mas a outra parte sufocava esta e a sensação de pena da amiga prevalecia sobre a vontade de rir estrangulada.

- Porque a curandeira deu isto a ela? Não havia outra poção?

- Ginny eu não sei! Não é costume de ninguém questionar as ordens de uma curandeira!

Julia estava certa, Ginny teria que ir lá conversar com a curandeira.

- Julia, não tem nada que eu possa fazer em relação às alucinações, só nos resta esperar passar...

- Não acredito. Tem de haver algo a ser feito, a Lucy não pode passar o dia inteiro como a rainha dos loucos.

As duas se viraram com o grito de compreensão total e surpresa que a loira havia deixado escapar.

- Ahhh! Então foi para isso que veio princesa? Para me fazer Rainha?- então ela pegou a mão de Ginny com delicadeza, atirando o sutiã para trás e esquecendo as cortinas. - Venha! Este é meu reino, não é maravilhoso? Leonard tome conta das enguias elas estão particularmente ferozes hoje. - ela falou se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa como e ele fosse algo com vida.- Veja esta é minha tataravó, ela não é uma senhora encantadora? Adora cizais, pobre mulher acho que está ficando senil... - ela disse com um muxoxo de desaprovação.

Julia arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da ironia da frase.

- Sim majestade, seu reino é de fato muito glorioso, mas acho que a senhora merece um descanso não acha?- disse Ginny, colocando o seu braço no ombro da amiga.

- É eu realmente mereço, princesa, minha avó anda me deixando louca ela queria contratar stripers! Dá para acreditar...?- Ginny teve que segurar a risada com todas as suas forças assim que olhou a expressão de Julia diante daquela afirmação.

E com as faces coradas pelo riso reprimido ela conduziu Lucy à cama.

- Você fique aqui majestade vou procurar algo para a senhora comer.

- Ah, obrigada princesa, e manda Leonard continuar cuidado das enguias certo?

-Pode deixar senhora.- Ginny disse girando os olhos. Ainda pensava nas enguias.

Então virou-se para Julia enquanto Lucy fingia dormir na cama ao lado.

- Eu vou conversar com a curandeira desta ala hospitalar, se ela estiver medicando da mesma forma todos os que aparecem lá com o mesmo problema da Lucy... Este Trem vai estar mais para o trem do hospício que pra qualquer outra coisa.

- Espera Ginny! Você não pode me deixar sozinha com ela assim neste estado!- disse Julia choramingando.

- Eu tenho Ju! Ou isso aqui vai ficar a gaiola das loucas.

Ela mesmo de má vontade concordou com a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, mas tenta não demorar OK?

- Farei o possível.- ela disse fechando a porta atrás dela antes que Lucy começasse com suas enguias e Princesas novamente

Ela caminhou a passos rápidos para a enfermaria, teria que evitar um pandemônio total. Assim que passou para o próximo vagão e estava na metade do corredor uma garotinha passou correndo e chorando penosamente por ela. A mesma pulou nos braços de um senhor que ela sequer pode vislumbra, pois no segundo seguinte, ela escutou uma voz rouca e desgastada gritar às suas costas.

- Querida! Onde você esteve?! Vamos voltar para a cama! Eu estou pronto para a nossa lua-de-mel!-

Ginny se virou para olhar de onde viriam aquelas frases.

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação além de esbugalhar os olhos um senhor de no mínimo 90 anos grudou seus lábios aos dela imprensando-a na parede, no que para ele era a idéia perfeita de um beijo avassalador.

Ginny ficou estática ao sentir os lábios daquele homem com idade para ser seu avô pressionando os seus, seus olhos muito abertos de surpresa perceberam a pele vermelha e queimada dele. Ela entendeu então. Ele também estava sob o efeito alucinógeno da poção. Constatou então que não poderia evitar o pandemônio, ele já havia começado.

Suas mãos espalmaram-se nos ombros flácidos do senhor enquanto tentava se livrar do abraço indesejado, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer com que os dois girassem. Então seus olhos captaram a menininha, agora estava agarrada como se sua vida dependesse disso em ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Papai sorvete!- ela gritava enchendo o corredor com seus gritos.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e a ruiva corou terrivelmente.

Lutou ainda com mais vigor para se desgrudar do senhor idoso, e quando conseguiu por fim, seus olhos se voltaram onde havia visto o Malfoy, mas ele já não estava mais lá, havia desaparecido com a menina nos braços.

Ginny estava surpresa, não sabia que Draco Insuportável Malfoy seria capaz de gerar uma filha.

********************************************************

Ele estava apenas indo para a ala hospitalar ver se a curandeira de lá poderia dar um jeito no seu ardor. Aquilo poderia até soar ambíguo, mas ele daria muita coisa para que fosse o _outro tipo_ de ardor. O ardor ao qual se referia era o da sua pele, completamente destruída pelo sol, e a culpa era toda de Blás!

Por que diabos ele tinha que trazê-lo par ao passeio matinal? Que de matinal tinha pouca coisa já que se estendeu até a duas e meia da tarde. Quando ele voltou entrou de imediato no chuveiro e nem sequer olhou no espelho, e pela primeira vez em anos tomou banho com água fria.

Draco Malfoy detestava água fria.

_Draco apanhou a toalha e nem sequer enxugou-se direito apenas a passou nos cabelos vestiu-se rapidamente sentindo as gotas de água remanescentes do banho molharem o tecido de suas vestes em uma tentativa desesperada de diminuir a temperatura._

_Aquele lugar era o caldeirão do inferno, até mesmo a roupa que tocava a sua pele causava uma sensação quente e áspera. Mal poderia esperar para que a noite chegasse, diziam que durante a noite não era tão quente quanto durante o dia. Ah é claro, e exatamente a meia noite, ele iria encontrar a Morgana. Um sorriso mínimo espalhou-se discretamente em seus lábios. Lembrou-se da última vez que haviam se encontrado, á quatro dias atrás, ela havia deixado todo o trem mergulhado na escuridão para que pudessem se encontrar no mesmo lugar que da primeira vez._

_Morgana era meio louca, disso ele tinha certeza, pensou enquanto penteava os cabelos, mas ele gostava da risada dela, o que também era estranho. Normalmente ele não ligava muito para risadas. A e tinha o cheiro dela também, ele gostava disso, mas claro jamais mencionaria isso. Soava patético até mesmo para si._

_Ela era incomum, mas ele também não era o tipo de pessoa que se encontra em toda esquina._

_Estava com fome, seus pés o guiavam para o restaurante, e ele ainda estava distraído pensando em como faria para chegar ao topo da pirâmide mais alta do vale de Gizé. Ele tinha cada idéia quando estava com ela, estava começando a considerar a possibilidade do escuro prejudicar a capacidade assimiladora do seu cérebro. De qualquer forma ele aparataria no topo da pirâmide de Quéops hoje à meia noite, e ele esperava sinceramente que assim que sentasse por lá, a pedra quente não torrasse sua bunda._

_Sorriu da idiotice. E estranhou o som do seu próprio sorriso, sorriu novamente do fato._

_Sentiu seus olhos quentes, como se estivesse... Como se... Como se estivesse com febre. Mas é claro que não estava. Devia ser aquele calor todos que parecia ter se incrustado na sua pele._

_Sorriu novamente. Que situação, ele não tinha febre desde que tinha 17 anos de idade _

_- Poderia jurar que estaria remoendo um ódio mortal pelo local logo mais cedo, e aqui o encontro rindo com o vento.- ele reconheceu a vós de Zabini entrando em seus ouvidos, mas não se conteve quando ele colocou a mão no seu ombro._

_- Arghhh!- seu ombro ardiam como se estivesse em chamas. Ele se virou para encara o outro. – Ficou maluco?! O que diabos você passou em mim? _

_Mas então ele leu na expressão de Blás que a culpa desta vez não havia sido dele. No momento em que seus olhos varreram o rosto do loiro sua expressão foi de terror totalmente como se Draco estivesse usando uma máscara de bicho papão ou quem sabe tivesse um terceiro olho ou uma segunda boca. Depois passou para susto como se Blás tivesse se segurado para não pular para trás no momento seguinte. Então ele pareceu compreender o que havia acontecido, "o porque do terceiro olho/segunda boca" e desta vez estava se segurando para não rir._

_- Draco eu não passei absolutamente nada em você... e por via das dúvidas você já olhou seu rosto no espelho depois que voltou do passeio?_

_Ele tocou no rosto e sentiu a mesma sensação horrível, sua pele parecia estar tão frita quanto ovo para farofa._

_- Por Merlin o que...?- então ele se virou para as portas de vidro do restaurante, e seu reflexo era tão vermelho quanto um pimentão._

_Blás desatou a rir como um cachorro tuberculoso, enquanto Draco simplesmente o ignorava e olhava bestificado para o estado em que toda a sua pele se encontrava. Suspendeu a maga da blusa e constatou que seu braço se encontrava dolorido e vermelho da mesma forma._

_- A culpa disso é sua, seu inútil!_

_- Minha?!_

_- Se não fosse por você eu não teria ido naquele passeio!_

_- Mas se pensarmos pelo outro lado, você vem ao Egito e não quer conhecer o lugar?_

_- Se não fosse por você eu não teria vindo para essa viagem!- ele falou irado._

_- E ai não teria conhecido nem pego a sua idolatrada Morgana.- provocou Zabini. Nem sequer o próprio Zabini sabia porque ele sempre provocava na pior hora._

_- Não fala assim dela!- Assim como? Draco se perguntou. Droga, nem ele sabia do que estava falando, só sabia que não gostou quando Zabini falou da ele já estivesse de fato com febre. – Blás cala a boca e me diz em qual direção é a ala hospitalar._

_- É por ali. – ele disse apontando para um corredor._

_Então tudo aconteceu a garotinha havia vindo correndo em sua direção no corredor gritando que ele era o pai dela, e chorando apavorada. E logo que ele a segurou nos braços ela pareceu gritar mais ainda. Ele não sabia o que fazer._

_Logo a seguir um velho senhor agarrou a ruiva que vinha pelo corredor, pedindo-a para que voltassem para a lua de mel. E ele havia presenciado uma cena não muito bonita: o beijo dos dois._

_Além de tudo ainda achou que fosse vomitar, o velho estava tão queimado quando ele, e imprensava a ruiva na parede, então ele reconheceu. Era a ruiva amiga da tal Izzie com quem Zabini estava saindo! Certamente ela teria idade para ser neta dele. Das duas uma: ou aquele velho era muito rico, ou... OU... Bom, talvez fosse só uma mesmo._

_Ele saiu do caminho dos dois enquanto os braços da menina se enroscavam no seu pescoço._

Draco estava com o pescoço dolorido de tanto aquela garotinha loira apertá-lo. Onde estava o pai daquela criança de qualquer forma?

Ele certamente não seria. Era certo de que havia cometido muitos erros, diga-se de passagem, e muito deslizes com mulheres pouco conhecidas por ele, ele tinha certeza com todas as suas forças, ao menos ele esperava, que nenhum destes deslizes houvessem gerado aquela pequena gralha.

Ele podia ver que ela estava no mesmo estado que ele, a pele vermelha e ardendo, os olhos injetados pela febre interna. Sentiu pena da pequena garotinha por dois ou três segundos, então sentiu pena de si mesmo, sua garganta já estava começando a doer, sua pele ardia até com a menor brisa, ele parecia um a pimenta ambulante. A única diferença era que a pimenta não conseguia sentir o seu próprio ardor, e bom, ele sentia, e como sentia!

Amaldiçoou o sol naquele lugar infernal, pela qüinquagésima terceira vez.

- Papai, corra, o cavalo do lago está se aproximando.- a menina dizia enquanto enterrava a cabeça em seu ombro, em um desespero surdo.

Draco estava começando a se desesperar, as unhas da garotinha se enterravam nas suas costas, e ele achou que iria gritar de dor. Onde diabos estaria o pai daquela garota?! Ele se perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Eu não sou seu pai!- ele gritou de volta para a garota.

Mas ela parecia simplesmente não o ouvir, ou resolveu ignorá-lo.

-O cavalo do lago! Pai me tire daqui!

- Escute aqui, não há nenhum cavalo do lago!

- Claro que há pai! Não consegue ver?! Vamos rápido!- ela falou as lágrimas manchando o seu rosto impiedosamente.

- Você está bem garota? Qual o seu problema não há nenhum cavalo do lago!- ele disse tentando desfazer o nó que as mãos dela deram ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Não! Pai, não! Porque você não vê! Eu não consigo matar o bicho papão sozinha!

- O que? O bicho papão?!- ele estava ficando confuso.

- Do armário do Gerard!

- Quem é Gerard?

- Lá vem ele! Corre!- e então ela começou a gritar novamente.

- Escuta aqui garotinha, eu não sou seu pai, por mais que você teime o contrário eu não sei quem é Gerard, e não vejo nenhum bicho papão ou cavalo do lago ou o que quer que seja! Saia de cima de mim!

- Pai por que não acredita em mim...? – ela perguntou parecendo magoada. Se fosse outra pessoa quem estivesse em seu lugar poderia ser até comovente, mas ele era Draco Malfoy, não participava de cenas comoventes. – Ohhh... Minha pele está derretendo! Arrrghhh!- ela gritou olhando para os braços.

Draco olhou entrando em desespero para a menina , do que aquela pequena criatura loira estava falando? Tentou tirá-la com todas as suas forças de um jeito que não fosse machucá-la, mas a menina havia grudado no seu pescoço como um macaco gruda em bananeiras. Porque em nome de Merlin aquelas coisas aconteciam com ele? Porque só com ele a menina macaco aparecia correndo no corredor? Por que justo com ele a insolação.

Então essa hipótese lhe ocorreu: Seria alguém capaz de dar bebida para aquela criança? Porque sinceramente era uma hipótese a ser considerada... A julgar pelo estado em que ela se encontrava.

- Ah! Merlin ele está se transformando! Agora é uma múmia gigante!- ela gritava provavelmente se referindo ao bicho-papão. Ele quase sorriu, múmia gigante seria realmente adequado àquele lugar, pelo que ele via o Egito realmente entrava em você, começando pela sua pele arruinada.

Enquanto a garota gritava coisas desconexas e o chamava de pai com o rosto que representava o próprio dilúvio de Noé, Draco resolveu ignorá-la. Não sabia o que fazer com ela, certamente ela precisava de ajuda, era visível pela sua pele queimada como pelas alucinações confusas que a assomavam.

Deveria estuporá-la? Assim seria mais fácil e menos doloroso levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Porque afinal levá-la até a ala hospitalar era o máximo que ele se imaginava fazendo pro ela. Quem sabe encaminhá-la a uma ala psiquiátrica no trem...

Haveria alguma ala psiquiátrica ali? Ele tinha suas dúvidas.

Descartou a opção de estuporar a garota, afinal um dia ele iria encontrar o pai dela, afinal não era possível que ninguém estivesse procurando por ela, e ele não queria confusão quando a encontrassem desacordada. Então teve que levá-la aos guinchos até lá.

Quando chegou ao local percebeu o grande erro que havia cometido. Duas curandeiras se revezavam como podiam para atender a horda de pessoas tostadas que superlotava o local. E bom, muitas estava no mesmo estado que a garota-gralha. Ou talvez muito pior a julgar pela mão que ele sentia passear sobre o tecido de suas vestes apertando sua bunda.

- Woow!- ele disse dando um pulo e virando-se de frente para a pessoa que o assediava. A garota se sacudiu em seu pescoço como um colar exótico.- Senhorita vá com calma...!- ele falou encarando a mulher a sua frente.

Era uma mulher certamente mas velha do que ele, mas de forma alguma dispensável, os cabelos ondulados caiam soltos em volta do rosto oval de feições bonitas. Pensamentos inadequados certamente passaram pela sua cabeça mas evaporaram na velocidade da luz assim que ela falou:

- Volte para mim Daniel...- ela falou manhosa.

Daniel? Qual era o problema com aquelas pessoas? Todas haviam enlouquecido?

- Não sou Daniel.- ele disse com a voz áspera, dando as costas para a mulher

- Não fuja de mim Daniel...- ela insistiu segurando seu braço e suas mãos ávidas e atrevidas deslizando por lugares os quais até mesmo ele consideraria inapropriados, ao menos em público. E principalmente naquele instante no qual sua pele estava excepcionalmente sensível.

A garotinha gritava agora tentando se livrar da presença da mulher alegando que ela era medusa perversa que uma certa bruxa das trevas havia mandado. Enquanto ele tentava se livrar da mulher tarada ele viu um senhor de idade avançada correr com um lençol agitando nas costas gritando qualquer coisa sobre uma manticora e o fim do mundo. Draco estava começando a concordar com ele sobre o fim do mundo.

O que estava acontecendo com todas aquelas pessoas queimadas terrivelmente de sol? Estariam todos ficando loucos?

- Curandeira! Curandeira o que está acontecendo? – ele disse em desespero passando pela multidão de alucinados - Saia daqui Senhorita! Ele dizia à mulher tarada.- Curandeira! Eu preciso...!- mas a curandeira simplesmente não o escutava.

Tentou vencer as pessoas à sua frente, mas era simplesmente impossível.

Sua pele ardia terrivelmente, seus olhos lacrimejavam, ele sentia-se febril, uma garotinha estava dilacerando seus ombros com as unhas e o chamava de pai gritando todo o tipo de incoerência, uma louca que tinha idade para ser sua mãe, estava insinuando suas mãos por dentro de sua camisa já arruinada pelas lágrimas da criança, seus ouvidos eram perturbados pela balburdia do local. Ele perdeu por fim toda a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

- Silêncio!- ele gritou apontando a varinha a massa de pessoas com a pele vermelha a sua frente.

Seu gritou se sobressaiu a todas as outras vozes e sua garganta ardeu terrivelmente como se ele tivesse engolido uma lixa.

Aqueles que não foram atingidos pelo feitiço foram silenciados pela sua voz.

Ele se virou para a mulher que continuava a agarrá-lo e a empurrou com hostilidade e desprezo:

- A Srta. Safada vai parar de insinuar-se de forma ridícula e vulgar agora mesmo! Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir para cama com você, ou ser seu Daniel, portanto tire suas mãos inconvenientemente atrevidas de cima do meu corpo!- ele falou e com um aceno da varinha a mulher estava petrificada.

Tentou arrancar os braços da pequena gralha do seu pescoço mas mesmo silenciada ela continuava a agarrar firmemente como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu não sou seu pai!- ele gritou com toda a força que lhe restava e a estuporou.

Respirou fundo aliviado.

Antes que pudesse contemplar trinta segundos de paz sentiu sua varinha voar da sua mão e ele estava desarmado. A curandeira apontava a varinha dela para ele com uma expressão que ele só poderia entender como um sinal de que ela o achava o mais louco de todos os loucos na enfermaria.

- Senhor, acalme-se. O senhor está se sentindo estranho, é um efeito da medicação.- ela disse lentamente se aproximando dele.

- Que medicação? Eu sequer tive a oportunidade de falar com uma de vocês duas!

- Nós entendemos que o senhor possa não lembrar, é normal, é um dos efeitos da poção...

- Ah, então são vocês que estão causando este pandemônio? Não importa eu vim aqui apenas para...- mas ele não foi capaz de terminar a frase, ela agitou a varinha e ele perdeu a consciência.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- Certifique-se que ele passe isso... Não, melhor ainda aproveite que ele já está inconsciente e passe você mesma.

Ele conhecia aquela voz...

Seus olhos estavam fora de foco como se ele tivesse passado muito tempo sem usá-los, e suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas e se recusavam a abrir de acordo com o comando do seu cérebro. Ele se moveu um pouco no leito enquanto procurava o que havia lhe despertado do seu sono nada natural e relaxante. Tentou levantar-se, mas era como se alguém pressionasse sua testa com uma barra de ferro e instantaneamente ele se sentiu tonto.

- Infelizmente eu só tinha o suficiente para duas poções e bom, minha amiga está usando a outra...- a voz soou como um sussurro.

Ah é mesmo a voz.

- A situação no trem está muito ruim?

Mas não essa.

- Está incontrolável. Sugiro que assim como a poção para aliviar o ardor na pele queimada, você ministre poções do sono. Para reduzir um pouco o caos.- as pessoa sussurrava ao longe, em meio a outro barulhos ao fundo.

Essa voz! Ele tinha certeza que conhecia de algum lugar... Se ao menos pudesse pensar com clareza, sem sua cabeça latejar.

- Bom, creio que esta certa. Não sabíamos que a reação seria tamanha. O que a Senhorita é para ele?

Seria possível! E então como uma epifanía a idéia lhe ocorreu! De todas as chances aquela era a mais improvável... Eles poderia se encontrar em tantos lugares sem se notarem, mas tinha de estar lá justo quando ele estava metade inconsciente metade desorientado e com a pele toda queimada?

- Para dizer a verdade, nada. Só passei pra ter certeza de que ele usasse isso.- a voz agora se tornava mais nítida, e ele desconfiou que não era ela que estava sussurrando e sim sua audição falhando assim como sua visão.

Não ouviu mais a voz dela, ou sequer conseguiu vê-la, tentou levantar a todos os custos, mas sua cabeça ainda estava tonta, e seus sentidos completamente desorientados. Conseguiu com esforço se por de pé, e quase despencou na tentativa.

O que havia feito com ele? Que feitiço aquela infame daquela curandeira havia lançado sobre ele. Ela estaria tão condenada se aquilo fosse qualquer coisa a mais que passageiro.

A curandeira percebeu suas tentativas e o alcançou rapidamente. Com mãos ávidas o fazendo voltar ao leito. Ele resistiu a ela, mas seus reflexos ainda estavam lentos e sua visão só agora começava a entrar em foco sem contar que ela tinha uma varinha.

- Deite-se, por favor.- ela dizia várias vezes, enquanto ele tentava se livrar dos braços dela, mas não sabia para onde se dirigir afinal ele não sabia de onde a voz dela tinha vindo. Conseguiu dar alguns passos incertos, mas o cheiro no ar não era dela, não era alfazema.

Ele ainda lutou um pouco contra ela, até que ela recorreu a suas vantagens.

Não era ela.

Não havia alfazema.

E ele caiu na inconsciência novamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 Nas Pirâmides**

- Ginny Weasley sua traidora!- gritou Izzie a plenos pulmões dentro do quarto que as duas dividiam no trem. Ginny já havia jogado metade do seu guarda-roupa no chão a procura da roupa adequada para um encontro da meia noite na pirâmide mais alta. Já provara a blusa vermelha com a calça preta, a saia de pregas com a blusa azul, a saia curta com a blusa preta, e até um suéter com a alça jeans azul escuro. Sem mencionar, é claro, os quatro vestidos.

- Iz, foco, foco, eu preciso de uma roupa.

- Como você não me contou sobre o encontro de hoje a noite?!- disse a outra ignorando o apelo da ruiva.

Izzie estava realmente frustrada.

- Izzie esquece isso por favor, você estava ocupada com o seu deus grego particular.

- Ginny você sabe que as amigas jamais estão ocupadas para ouvir novidades sobre os bofes alheios! Especialmente quando este em questão é tão misterioso!- ela ralhou com a ruiva

- Ok Izzie. Eu sou uma má pessoa, mas...

- Ainda bem que você reconhece, eu jamais teria escondido algo assim de você.- ela disse pondo a mão no peito ofendida.

- Certo, eu sou uma amiga ingrata, cruel, egoísta, e desatenciosa...

- Isso mesmo, tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Mas você como amiga generosa e piedosa que é, irá me perdoar e me ajudar a achar um roupa descente. - disse Ginny usando seu melhor olhar de cachorro molhado.

Izzie ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Não sei não Ginny, ainda estou muito ofendida...

- Ah Iz qualquer coisa, eu faço qualquer coisa!- a ruiva disse caindo em desespero a medida que vasculhava a mala e não encontrava nada que fosse apropriado aos seus olhos.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Lembrarei disto.

- Certo.

- Diga-me o que tem em mente Gin.

A ruiva parou para pensar por alguns segundos. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força enquanto imaginava a roupa que seria perfeita para a ocasião. Com um sorriso começou a descrever.

- Preciso de algo que seja relativamente prático, que seja bonito de uma forma encantadora, que diga "OI estou feliz em estar aqui". Algo alegre como o vento do local. Algo que me caia bem, e não pareça de forma alguma vulgar... AH você entendeu. Eu vou estar a meia noite no topo de uma pirâmide. O que qualquer pessoa deveria usar em uma situação destas. Nada muito a rigor eu acho. Mais para casual que para rigor. Mas de qualquer forma encantador...

Esta era a vez de Izzie pensar.

Izzie pensou.

Fez algumas caretas e considerações.

- Vou precisar de reforços. - Concluiu.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Draco estava começando suspeitar que Morgana havia lhe enfeitiçado. Ou lhe lançado qualquer maldição que o fazia dizer coisas sem ponderá-las primeiro enquanto estava com ela. De onde tirara essa idéia de pirâmide mais alta a meia noite do primeiro dia? Certamente ele em sã consciência jamais sugeriria um local tão esdrúxulo quanto aquele para um encontro.

No alto da pirâmide mais alta era no mínimo estranho ou diferente, mas afinal tudo com ela era diferente. Ele nem sequer estava atento para o fato que não sabia o nome dela. O nome _verdadeiro_. Não que ele jamais houvesse passado a noite com uma desconhecida, isso já havia acontecido algumas vezes.

Um sorriso torto surgiu nos seus lábios.

Claro, ele sabia que este não era o caso.

Sabia?

Claro que sabia. Morgana não era uma desconhecida. Ele a conhecia. Conhecia a risada dela, conhecia o perfume, conhecia a voz dela... Sabia que ela tinha medo de escuro, que se irritava com facilidade. Sabia que era muitíssimo impulsiva, exatamente o contrário dele neste aspecto. Sabia que ele a fazia rir com comentários que lhe pareciam normalmente sem graça. Sabia que ele sentia vontade de rir quando a deixava que odiava quando ela o chamava com a voz trêmula de medo do escuro quando ele se afastava...

Ele sabia muitas coisas dela. E ainda pretendia perguntar outras mais.

- Ainda aí?- Perguntou Blás entrando nos seus aposentos sem bater.- achei que tinha um encontro esta noite, estava enganado?

- Não.

Blás o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você quis dizer que _tinha_ um encontro, certo?

- Não.- respondeu o loiro.

- Está querendo me dizer que já foi e já voltou?- o outro disse incrédulo

- Não.- respondeu Draco novamente continuando com o olhar fixo em algum ponto no teto acima de sua cama onde ele jazia esparramado de braços abertos.

- Você não foi? Deixou a tal da sua amiga imaginária esperando? Um belo toco se me permite comentar.

- Não, não,não.

Blás o olhou confuso para o amigo.

- Draco você está se sentindo bem?

O outro bufou em resposta.

- Serio, acho que você precisa pegar essa sua amiga imaginária urgentemente ou vai ficar mais desequilibrado do que já está aparentando ser agora.- falou Blás preocupado com o Malfoy.

- Não.- disse Draco.

Como assim "Não"? Ele se perguntou. Seus olhos se arregalaram de imediato com a sua resposta. O que ele havia dito?! Como assim não ia pegar a Morgana de vez?

Claro que não! Respondeu sua consciência para ele.

Que consciência?! Desde quando ele tinha uma consciência?! Ele definitivamente não tinha uma consciência. Ele era Draco Malfoy. Claro que não possuía rastro de qualquer tipo de consciência em sua cabeça loira! Que absurdo estava pensando.

O problema é que de alguma forma o "absurdo" parecia fazer qualquer sentido para ele mesmo que fosse um tênue sentido.

- Draco você não esta bem. - disse Blás e aquilo não era um pergunta, era uma constatação.

- Não.- Ele teve que concordar com Zabini desta vez. O moreno o encarava com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os seus.

- Você quer me olhar enquanto eu falo?! Ou ao menos me responder com qualquer palavra que não seja monossilábica?

- O que você quer Zabini?- Draco perguntou levemente irritado com a sua confusão mental, mas com o tom de voz ainda aéreo.

- Você só pode ter tomado leite!

- Leite?- Agora Draco prestava atenção no que ele dizia embora não visse nenhuma conexão imediata com leite e toda a história.

- Você sabe que não pode tomar leite, ou comer chocolate Draco. Sabe do seu problema sério com Lactose. Sabe como passa horas no banheiro pagando o preço pelos seus pecados quando teima.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez Zabini? - Não que não fosse verdade a história da Lactose. Draco tinha intolerância a lactose, da última vez que provou um doce de chocolate com conhaque, passou o dia no banheiro xingando Merlin até a última geração. No fim de todo o suplício ele emagreceu dois quilos. O que lhe rendeu um semana na casa da sua mãe que tentava de todas as formas possíveis repor os dois quilos perdidos.

O que ele não entendia era o que aquilo tinha a ver com o momento.

- Eu é quem deveria estar perguntando isso para você. Eu estou falando aqui com você e você me responde coisas sem sentido com uma cara de quem colocou a alma para fora de uma forma totalmente desconfortável. A última vez que o vi desta forma foi quando você comeu chocolate e quase morreu de diarréia depois.

- O que?! Não! Não estou com...! Não comi chocolate!

- Então o que você tem? Não deveria estar voltando ou indo para o seu encontro?

- Só meia noite.

- Nossa vocês já chegaram a terceira base? Quando os encontros já são premeditados apenas para... Você sabe...- ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Do que você está falando?! Claro que não chegamos a terceira base, seu pervertido! Não chegamos nem na segunda ainda!- Draco falou irritado como amigo.

Blás o olhou de uma forma estranha. E depois arregalou os olhos espantado com as palavras do amigo.

- Você tem certeza que não ingeriu lactose?- perguntou por fim.

O problema é que o próprio Draco estava assustado com suas próprias palavras, e sabia que havia despertado dúvidas na cabeça de Zabini com elas. Blás jamais havia ouvido ele chamando qualquer outra pessoa de pervertido, especialmente porque as pessoas costumavam chamá-lo com um freqüência considerável por este adjetivo. Era surreal. Principalmente porque Blás não via o problema em dizer o que havia dito, afinal ela era só uma garota a mais que ele não sabia sequer o nome e havia conhecido numa viagem por capricho do acaso.

Havia algo de muito errado com Draco.

- Absoluta.

- Então nada de sexo com a tal Morgana ainda?

O loiro teria corado se isso fosse uma possibilidade real. E isso o transtornou. Definitivamente ele não se sentia a vontade pra responder esta pergunta. E este fato o deixou mais irritantemente transtornado.

- Não creio que isso seja da sua conta, Blás.

Foi o suficiente para o queixo de Zabini despencar.

- Como é que é? Absolutamente nada? - ele estava abismado com o que as palavras de Draco deixavam implícito.

- Ah, nem vem Blás eu sei que você ainda não conseguiu nada com a tal Izzie amiga da ruiva. E nem adianta fingir, logo se vê que aquela ali vale alguma coisa. - revidou o loiro totalmente na defensiva.

- Não posso de fato contradizê-lo, e devo entender que com a sua tal Morgana não é diferente.

- Exato. Não está na hora, até parece que você não sabe lidar com mulher...

Blás fez uma careta, para a última frase.

-Tudo bem, assunto encerrado. Agora pelo amor de Merlin vai logo para esse tal encontro que você já está falando como uma virgem... "Não está na hora..." Por Merlin, não havia uma frase melhor?

- Ahh, cala a boca Zabini. Que horas são?

- Meia noite em ponto.

- O que?!- disse Draco sobressaltado. O tempo simplesmente voara!

- Exatamente, você chegará atrasado.- disse o outro olhando o relógio para ter certeza.

Se havia algo que um Malfoy realmente odiava era falta de pontualidade.

- Creio que deveria correr.- completou Blás.

E levando ao pé da letra ele saiu correndo pela porta do seus aposentos deixando Blás totalmente confuso, olhando do relógio para a porta aberta que balançava nas dobradiças.

- Ai tem lactose, com certeza. O cara saí correndo com a calça do pijama e regata no meio do trem lotado. Draco está alterado, quem sabe tenha sido todo aquele sol, ou os calmantes.- disse para si mesmo sacudindo a cabeça.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Depois de muitas horas com Izzie ao pé do seu ouvido fazendo-a se sentir culpado por ter omitido o encontro de sua conversa. Com a ajuda de Lucy e Julia, elas haviam conseguido achar um vestido branco de Júlia que simplesmente caía perfeitamente com a ocasião. Era Branco com uma fita verde de cetim verde escuro amarrada em um laço na linha abaixo dos seios e combinava com a capa de botões que Lucy possuía verde em um tom muito parecido com a da fita. A capa de Lucy ficara um pouco curta deixando a barra esvoaçante do vestido aparecer, pois Lucy era bem mais baixa que a ruiva, mas ainda assim estava bonito.

Depois de aprovada pelas amigas ela se dirigia para fora do trem, para que pudesse aparatar no topo da pirâmide. Era exatamente meia noite em ponto, ela chegaria dois minutos atrasada, mas isso não seria um problema. Merlin poderia esperar alguns minutos, eles teriam a noite inteira. Ela sorriu feliz, diante deste pensamento. Pensou então que deveria parecer uma maluca sorrindo para o vento.

Então antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo alguém a empurrou para o lado de tal forma que ela girou e caiu sentada no chão. Ginny sequer viu o vulto que passou como um relâmpago dobrando a esquina que levava às portas do trem. Ela se levantou aos tropeços, ainda confusa. Observou o corredor ao seu redor, agora tão vazio como quando ela havia colocado os pés para fora do quarto. Checou a roupa e a varinha para ver se estava tudo em ordem e nada danificado. Sua bunda latejava de dor, e ela sentiu vontade de amaldiçoar o infeliz até a última geração por ter sido tão rude. Nem sequer um pedido de desculpas!

Realmente, sua mãe tinha razão quando dizia que não se faziam mais homens como antigamente.

E ainda irritada saiu pelas portas do trem.

O ar lá fora não era gélido, era fresco e causava leves arrepios na sua pele. Uma temperatura agradável, o contrário daquele calor infernal da tarde e manhã. Seu vestido ondulou ao vento e ela sentiu a irritação ser levada aos poucos como os leves grãos de areia que cobriam o calçamento e batiam em suas pernas. Então com um sorriso de expectativas após o dia tão agitado que tivera, ela aparatou para o topo da pirâmide mais alta à meia noite do primeiro dia.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Assim que o "POP" da sua aparição chegou aos seus ouvidos ela ouviu outro "POP" absolutamente igual. Ela arregalou os olhos para enxergar o dono do outro "POP" mas tudo que ela viu foi um o contornos do corpo de um homem na mais perfeita penumbra.

Ele estava a dois passos dela. Era ele, ela sabia que era ele.

Toda a irritação se foi. Ela olhou para baixo para ver sobre o que estava pisando e qual a superfície disponível para andar. Não era uma área considerável, mas dava alguns passos. Com um sorriso ela venceu a distancia que os separava e o abraçou. Um abraço mudo que tirou os pensamentos correntes de sua mente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ele percebeu que havia aparatado no mesmo local um imediatamente após o outro. Isso foi suficiente para arrancar-lhe um sorriso. As coincidências com ela eram uma constante. Talvez não devessem se chamar coincidências, se não fosse pela falta de substantivos em sua mente para denominá-las.

Ela estava a dois passos de distância dele. Ele sabia pela silhueta e pelos cabelos esvoaçantes que contribuía para que o vulto que era a pessoa a sua frente parecer flutuar no vento forte. Antes que ele pudesse ver qualquer coisa ela foi em sua direção e para a sua surpresa ela o abraçou.

Segundos se passaram e um sorriso interno se espalhou pelo seu corpo com a sensação dos braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele demorou alguns segundos para abraçá-la de volta passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela, e confirmar que ela estava de fato com os pés no chão e não flutuando. Então o som do seu riso o trouxe de volta e o fez lembrar do objetivo que definira antes de Blás entrar nos seus aposentos. Afastou-a delicadamente dele ainda segurando-a pelos ombros.

Perguntou antes que sua mente fosse tirada de foco com outras das intermináveis risadas delas:

- Qual a sua cor preferida?

Ela sorriu, e se ele pudesse ver seu rosto veria sua sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ahm? Desculpe?- ela perguntou achando ter ouvido errado.

- Qual a sua cor preferida?- ele perguntou se sentindo bastante idiota.

- Essa é a primeira coisa que você vai falar para mim?- ela perguntou incrédula esperando qualquer coisa mais calorosa.

- É.- ele disse simplesmente não percebendo as expectativas na voz dela.

- Nossa, me sinto...- ela ia começar a frase irônica, mas simplesmente suspirou e respondeu.- Eu gosto de amarelo.

- Amarelo... - ele murmurou, imaginando como alguém poderia gostar de amarelo, e como seria esse alguém. Ele detestava amarelo.- Por que?

-Porque sim. Porque alguém gosta de cerveja amanteigada?

- Porque é bom?

- É.

- Mas amarelo não é bom, ou bonito.

- Eu acho.

Ele ficou calado, aquilo deveria ser um dos assuntos que sua mãe vivia dizendo para ele desde que era pequeno que não adiantava discutir.

- Ok, agora podemos voltar a normalidade de duas pessoas que se encontram. - ela falou não conseguindo evitar o sorriso de se formar em seus lábios - Oi, Merlin. Como você está?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, logo a seguir gargalhou. Então era isso que ela havia tentado dizer com "Essa é a primeira coisa que você vai falar para mim?". Ela de fato era uma figura.

- Agora você soa como um dos meus sócios começando uma reunião de negócios.- ele falou divertido.

Ela sentiu uma leve irritação borbulhar em seu estômago.

- Ok, Merlin. Se você não faz questão de ser educado em um encontro, por favor me mostre como devo me comportar, pois está é a única maneira que eu conheço.- ela falou sentida.

Draco rolou os olhos com impaciência e antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra desceu as mãos até sua cintura e a trouxe mais perto para um beijo. Nem passou pela cabeça o fato de que esqueceria as perguntas que tinha que fazer. Ele ainda tentou manter o foco enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelo seu cabelo, mas foi inútil. As muitas perguntas foram varridas em um turbilhão de sensações.

Seria exagero dizer que ele sentia frio na barriga, Malfoys não sentem frio na barriga. E esta não era como se fosse sua primeira vez... Definitivamente não, mas poderia dizer que havia algo de aconchegante nela. Talvez o cheiro de alfazema tivesse efeito. Ou talvez fosse o sorriso, ele gostava muito do sorriso dela. Ou ainda quem sabe ele gostasse mais do seu riso por quase sempre fazê-lo rir.

De qualquer forma ele não estava pensando direito.

O vento varreu os dois brincando com o vestido e capa dela e bagunçando seus cabelos, e causando arrepios nele.

- Nossa você está arrepiado.- ela falou soando divertida tirando as mãos do pescoço dele e segurando as vestes.

- Bom, não se pode dizer que eu estou nos trajes adequados...- ele disse refletindo sobre comovia deixado o trem, e ao mesmo tempo se xingando mentalmente por tê-lo feito. O lado bom era que assim como ele não poderia ver mais que sombras ela certamente não veria mais que isso, e o fato de estar de pijama não seria descoberto. A não ser é claro que ele dissesse, e ele definitivamente não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

- Bom, eu achei que estes trajes seriam adequados, mas na verdade foi tudo um grande desperdício de tempo.- ela falou com um tom de frustração.- Eu digo já que você não pode ter sequer o vislumbre do que eu estou usando.

- Então creio que deveria descrever para mim, para amenizar o desperdício de tempo.

- Creio que tem razão, Sr Merlin.- ela disse divertida.

- Sou todo ouvidos.- ele falou sentando-se no chão duro e areento segurando sua mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo ao seu lado.

- Estou usando um vestido branco e leve com uma capa verde escuro.- ela disse sucintamente.

- Só?

- Só. Ou você queria que eu estivesse vestida como um esquimó?

- Eu quis dizer, nem mais um detalhe?

- Bem, o vestido tem um laço verde escuro.

- Do mesmo tom da capa?

- Não exatamente.

- Está descalça?

- Não, eu uso saltos prateados,

- Logo notei.

- Quer eram prateados? Como...?

- Não, que eram saltos.- ela sorriu e lhe beliscou de leve.

- Estraga prazeres.- ele achou graça na tentativa de beliscão que ele mal sentira.

- Não tenho culpa se você tem a altura de um elfo Morgana.

- Não tenho não!- defendeu-se.

- Talvez dois dedos maior.

- Nossa, tudo bem Sr. Merlin Gigante.

Ele sorriu e não respondeu por um minuto inteiro eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Você está bonita.- ele disse por fim.

- Obrigada.

- Se incomoda se eu fizer algumas perguntas?- ele falou tentando lembrar das perguntas.

- Vá em frente.

- Com o que você trabalha?

-Sou curandeira. - falou sem hesitar.

Então ele lembrou-se de algumas horas mais cedo quando jurou ter ouvido a voz da mesma enquanto estava semi consciente na enfermaria do trem. O desejo de perguntá-la o invadiu, mas o receio de soar estúpido caso ela não tivesse passado sequer perto do local batalhava contra este. No fim das contas provavelmente não era ela, pois o perfume era diferente, e ele não conseguiu ver ninguém além da curandeira que o dopou.

A voz, mas aquela voz era muitíssimo parecida com a dela.

- Você esteve na enfermaria do trem mais cedo?- ele perguntou antes que pudesse se conter, sentiu-se um idiota.

Claro que não havia sido ela! Era coincidência demais.

- De fato estive. Como sabe ?

- Tive a impressão de ter ouvido sua voz...- ele sentia um calor no estômago e uma euforia desconhecidas, eles estiveram no mesmo local e sequer haviam se visto. Ela estivera tão próxima que ele poderia simplesmente ter aberto os olhos e...

- Você esteve lá também?

- Sim, digamos que minha pele não se adaptaria ao sol do Egito.

- Você não foi o único.- ela disse lembrando-se da tarde maluca.

- Você também foi medicada lá?

- Não, quis dizer que passei lá para ver o que estava acontecendo com os pacientes o trem parecia o cruzeiro das loucas! Aproveitei e dei uma olhada em alguns pacientes.

- Bom eu devo ter sido um deles.- ele falou.

O estômago dela se contorcia com uma euforia gelada só de pensar que de fato estivera no mesmo aposento que ele. Tão perto, e por uma simples coincidência não havia se reconhecido, pois ela tinha total certeza de que se ele houvesse falado perto dela ela teria reconhecido a sua voz. Isso chegava a ser frustrante. Não sabia se gostaria de que o tivesse reconhecido, ou mesmo que ele tivesse visto-a. Ela sequer havia parado para pensar como seria se o visse de verdade por inteiro como ele realmente era. E se ela não gostasse do que visse, ou pior ele não gostasse do que visse? Se fosse completos opostos? Se ele fosse qualquer coisa muito diferente do que ele parecia ser como Merlin?

Milhares de perguntas inundaram a cabeça dos dois durante o tempo em que ficaram em silêncio. Eles estiveram tão envolvidos com as identidades parciais de Merlin e Morgana que havia aderido por algum tempo que não haviam parada para pensar se chegariam a se conhecer. Era uma perspectiva que causava várias sensações, algumas desconfortáveis por isso resolveram deixar de lado.

- Você está bem agora?- ela perguntou.

- Estou. Mas passei por maus bocados esta tarde.

- Nem me diga.- ela falou rindo, embora na hora tivesse se sentido bastante irritada.

- Duvido que tenha sido tão crítico quanto uma mulher desconhecida tocando lugares indevidos.- ele falou- achando graça também.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Quem era ela?

- Alguma obcecada por um tal de Daniel. Rosto oval e cabelos ondulados e soltos é tudo que me lembro. Depois do remédio que a curandeiro me deu, tudo se apagou e antes disso são borrões.

- Entendo... Aquela medicação que estavam receitando era realmente inadequada.- ela comentou.

- Por que quer saber?

Ela corou com a perspectiva de responder. Prendeu a voz para não gaguejar e agradeceu mentalmente a escuridão por esconder seu rosto vermelho.

- Bom, se alguém ficasse passando a mão na pessoa com quem está saindo você não ficaria curioso para saber quem é? - ela respondeu sem graça.

Ele sorriu. Ela sentia ciúme. Ele provavelmente estrangularia alguém que tivesse feito o mesmo com ela. Riu.

- Do que você está rindo?- ela perguntou querendo enfiar a cabeça em um buraco qualquer. Desviou o rosto e encarou as luzes pequenas e brilhantes da cidade.

- Morgana, você é ciumenta.- ele falou divertido.

Ela ficou mais sem graça ainda se possível, mas não negou. A ruiva sabia que era verdade.

- Não vai negar?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Por que? Você não sente ciúme?- ela disparou na defensiva voltando a "encará-lo" .

Foi a vez dele desviar o rosto do olhar pesado dela que ele jamais conseguiu ver.

- Há quem diga que sou possessivo.- foi tudo que ele disse, e achou muitíssimo estranho dizer isso em voz alta, ele jamais admitira isso para qualquer outro. Não que ele houvesse alguma vez se encontrado em uma situação semelhante. Soava estranho aos seus ouvidos.

Ela percebeu o seu desconforto e se deu por satisfeita.

- Bom, minha vez de perguntar. Você, Merlin, vive de que?

- Bom em sua maioria de investimentos.- não era como se ele precisasse ir todos os dias a um trabalho no escritório, fazia visitas ocasionais ao ministério e era encarregado de algumas questões do alto escalão.

- Temos aqui um bruxo de negócios...!- ela falou fingindo pompa. Ele achou a entonação da voz dela muito graciosa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.- ele riu.

- E agora a sua cor preferida?

Ele nunca havia parado para pensar a respeito. Não era algo com o qual ele perdesse tempo.

- Bom, eu fico muito bem vestido de preto.

- E modéstia nota Zero para Merlin da Silva!- ela falou.

- Hey, esse não é meu sobrenome.

- Ótimo. Menos um na lista , apenas alguns milhões a mais para checar.- ela falou irônica.

- Certo, você já fez suas perguntas. Agora eu quero fazer as minhas.

- Achei que você havia se dado satisfeito com as perguntas.

- Nem perto Morgana, nem perto.

- Certo. Pergunte.

- O que você mais gosta de fazer?

- Não sei...

- Não aceito "Não sei..." como resposta. Seja criativa.

- Nossa que exigente.

- Sou mesmo.

- Certo... Deixe-me pensar...- ela falou vasculhando sua memória.

- Você tem dez segundos: 10...9...8...

- Ninguém falou nada sobre cronometragem

- Bem , está sabendo agora. 7...6...5...

-Bom, acho que o que mais gosto de fazer, é viajar.

- Nossa, então deve estar se divertindo muito nesta viagem.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Fiquei realmente muito entusiasmada em poder vir. Tirar um tempo para relaxar, férias.

- Estranho.

- Você não está se divertindo?

- Pode-se dizer que não vim nesta viagem por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Foi forçado?- ela perguntou incrédula.

- De certa forma... Mas voltando às perguntas. O seu lugar preferido?

- Exatamente aqui.- ela respondeu de imediato.

- Aqui?

- É.

- Você inventou isto agora?

- Não.

- Por que justo aqui? Me sinto lisongeado por contribuir para tornar este lugar o seu preferido, mas se eu não estivesse aqui com você neste instante, este continuaria a ser seu lugar preferido? O topo da pirâmide mais alta?

- O que faz você se achar tão importante Merlin?- ela perguntou sorrindo da sua pretensão?

Ele sorriu de volta, ela era a primeira mulher que lhe dizia aquilo.

- Apenas responda a pergunta.

- Sim. Este é meu lugar preferido desde que subi aqui pela primeira vez quando tinha doze anos.

- então você não é novata em escalar pirâmides?

- Não, sou veterana no negócio.- ela disse achando graça. Ele deliciou-se internamente com a risada dela.

- Qual a sua comida preferida?

- Ahhh, não existe uma resposta para isso, sempre gostei muito de comer.

- isso me leva a pensar que você é gorda.- ele disse.

- Não sou gorda!

- Não?!

- Não! Sou perfeitamente satisfeita com o meu peso.- ela falou indignada.

- Tudo bem. Não fuja do assunto, responda a pergunta.

- Não estava fugindo. Só não sei responder.

- Viu? Está fugindo!

- Não estou. Eu não fujo das coisas.

- Então responda. É bastante simples.- ele disse.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem!- ela falou irritadiça. Impressionante como ele era especialista em atingi-la nos pontos que mais a irritavam.- Creio que seja sorvete.

- Algum sabor em especial?

- Não, eu gosto da maioria.

- Qual a sua flor preferida?

- Flor?- ela perguntou surpresa.

- É. Não diga que nunca pensou nisto. Toda mulher tem seu tipo preferido.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Todas vocês adoram flores.

- Bom, flores são um gesto muito bonito de mostrar carinho por outra pessoa.

- Flores são a chave para as mulheres. Vocês se derretem.- ele disse em tom conclusivo.

- Não diria a chave.

- Diria o que?

- Não sei, você transforma o ato de dar flores em algo tão interesseiro.

- Mas é exatamente isso. Um homem não dá flores a uma mulher a não ser que esteja interessado em algo, funciona como um facilitador, um ampliador de possibilidades.

- Certo, então lembre-me de não aceitar flores da próxima vez que eu as receber.

- Provavelmente eu não vou estar por perto então não poderei lembrá-la.- ele disse. E ela ficou em silêncio diante da sinceridade da última frase dele. Ele não estaria por perto. O problema é que ela queria que ele estivesse por perto. E saber disso lhe causava um frio/aflição terrivelmente desconfortável no estômago.

Fez -se silêncio desde então, a aflição no estômago engolia suas palavras. Então ele desviou a mente dela para pensamentos mais aconchegantes.

**- **E a resposta?

- Bom, gosto de miosótis.

- Uma pequenina flor azul?

- É. Costumava crescer ao redor da propriedade da minha família quando eu era pequena.

- Uma flor delicada.- foi o comentário dele.

- Sem mais perguntas?- ela perguntou.

- Na verdade ainda tenho muitas curiosidades, mas creio que devo pedir que faça uma lista com coisas sobre você.

- Uma lista? Por que?

- Porque existem coisas que quero saber sobre você.

- Então pergunte-as. Prometo fazer meu melhor para respondê-lo agora.

- Não quero perguntar agora.

- Por que não?

- Por que agora eu quero beijá-la.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap11 Indo para a França**

- Vamos Ginny, você tem que me contar tudo!- reclamou Izzie enquanto todas estavam no quarto de Julia e Lucy.

- Mas eu já contei tudo garotas!- ela reclamou com o copo de Marguerita na mão.

A bebida já a deixava mais feliz que o habitual, e o sorriso era sempre presente em seus lábios mesmo que ela não visse nada de engraçado em potencial. Mas bem ela tinha culpa se as cortinas eram de um tom vermelho tão divertido.

- Ginny por favor! " Nós conversamos ele estava curioso para saber sobre mim, eu perguntei algumas coisas também e depois nós nos beijamos e eu vim embora" é dificilmente considerado um relato de um encontro.- disse Julia. Esta já tinha as bochechas morenas coradas devido as margueritas que Lucy preparara.

- Tenho que concordar com a Julia nesta afirmação Ginny!- disse Lucy.

- Porque você não quer contar-nos nada sobre seus encontros com o misterioso Merlin?!- perguntou Izzie.

Ginny deitou- se no carpete que cheirava a produtos de limpeza encarando o teto, ela jamais poderia negar a verdade daquela pergunta de Izzie, ela de fato evitava contar detalhes dos seus encontros com Merlin para as meninas. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas algo a deixava incomodada em falar sobre ele com elas. Era como, como... Ela não sabia... Talvez ele parecesse tão irreal que... Tão irreal... Que... Se alguma delas dissesse que ele não era real, que ela estava enganada... Ela acreditaria. Mas ela não queria acreditar naquilo. Gostava dele, real ou não.

Como estava sendo tola é claro que ele era real, seus beijos eram reais, sua voz era real, suas mãos eram reais... Tudo nele era real! E ela havia se encontrado com ele na noite passada! Ela estava pensando besteiras, deveria ser as margueritas. Ela sorriu de si mesma. Dane-se, elas queriam detalhes, elas teriam detalhes.

- Ok vocês querem saber? Perguntem.- Ohhhhh, ela estava tão encrencada agora.

Elas explodiram em risadinhas.

- Beijos!- explodiu Lucy que já estava em um estagio superior de alegria, e flertava com as paredes.

- O que? Você quer saber quantos?

- Não, quero saber como.

- Lucy, você pirou? Voltamos ao terceiro ano de Hogwarts e você quer saber como um cara faz pra te beijar?- Ginny disse às gargalhadas.

Mas Izzie foi a porta voz e completou a pergunta insana da amiga.

- Numa escala de uma a dez?

- AH! Me enganei. Nós voltamos ao primeiro ano!

-Não fuja da resposta.

- Ok deve ser a bebida, porque não creio que duas mulheres de 22 anos estão me fazendo esta pergunta.

- Então assuma que foi a bebida, mas responda.- disse Julia impaciente.

- Ok. DEZ!!!- ela gritou em alto e bom som. E então elas explodiram em mais gargalhadas e frases ininteligíveis, mas certamente provocativas. Ginny se sentia como uma garotinha de doze anos. E por incrível que pareça era bom. Era ter o maldito frio no estômago novamente.

- E vocês já....?- perguntou Lucy, corando terrivelmente.

- Já o que?

- Já...?!- insistiu ela.

- Você ficou maluca Lu, claro que não! Ela não nem sabe o nome dele ainda!- disse Julia.

Aquilo irritou Ginny, muito, muitíssimo. É claro que ela sabia o nome dele! O nome dele era Merlin! E qual o problema em aceitar isso?! Tá, que Merlin poderia não ser o verdadeiro nome dele, ela já vira Julia namorando e por mais que ela soubesse o nome do cara ela jamais o chamava pelo nome, eram sempre apelidinhos carinhosos! Ele era Merlin pra ela! Porque era tão difícil assim para elas entenderem? Era como alguém que tinha um nome horrível como um daqueles nomes chineses que sempre terminam em "Li" e preferiam ser chamados de "Li". Então a pessoa já se apresenta por Li e é como se esse fosse o nome verdadeiro, porque ninguém mais sequer lembra de um nome tão comprido e impronunciável! Qual era o problema com Li?!

- Jules, eu não acho que esta seja situação.- disse Izzie, vendo o sorriso besta desaparecer da cara de Ginny.

- Eu sei mais do que só o nome dele, eu sei quem ele é, e isso não implica o nome, ou sua aparência, Julia.- Ginny disse com a cara sérias mesmo que o chão no qual estava deitada parecesse girar. - Ele é carinhoso quando cuida de mim, ele sempre vem quando eu o chamo,- ela disse pensando em todas as vezes em que gritara por ele com o desespero inundando a voz no escuro- ele é irritadiço, e sarcástico na maior parte do tempo. Ele dorme de camisa regata e calça comprida, de fato eu acredito que ele usava isso ontem a noite nas pirâmides. Sei que ele sente um prazer incomparável ao me provocar, sei que ele adora o meu riso, e reconhece a minha voz, assim como eu reconheço a dele. Sei que ele odeia palhaços.- disse segurando o riso lembrando-se da vez em Veneza- Sei que ele é inteligente e conhece animais, sei que ele é de poucas palavras com a maioria, sei que usa uma capa preta... Sei muitas coisas cobre ele. E sinto muito se diante disso Julia um nome torna-se pequeno para mim. E o que me importa, eu tenho razões para crer que ele gosta de mim.

Ela disse levantando-se e saindo do quarto, esquecendo-se completamente que não usava nada além da antiga camisa social do seu pai, que normalmente usava para dormir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era sem qualquer sombra de dúvida algo que as mulheres de Londres e de a maioria dos lugares da Europa considerariam um bom partido. Ele era um loiro de 1.87 m muitíssimo elegante, que tinha muito dinheiro, morava em um dos melhores lugares totalmente mágicos, gerações de Malfoys se certificaram de que não haveria nenhum resquício de toda aquela sujeira trouxa. Era bem relacionado de todas as formas, no ministério, em Hogwarts, na maioria dos bares, no mercado branco e negro de artefatos mágicos. Entre as mulheres, ele era desejado, até mesmo por aquelas que o achavam mal caráter e mulherengo e falavam mal dele por suas costas, ele era considerado desejável mesmo que a boa moral e a índole das mesmas não lhe permitisse admitir. Ainda por assim ele era desejado no fundo da mente.

O que ninguém sabia é que ele sofria de insônia. Crônica!

"Como o mundo poderia ser injusto a este ponto?" Ele se perguntava como alguém supostamente perfeito poderia vir com uma falha daquelas. Desde jovem, não que ele não fosse jovem agora, mas desde que era adolescente. Em Hogwarts mesmo, ele aproveitava a desculpa de fazer rondas noturnas como monitor para dar uma caminhada pelo castelo enquanto esperava que o sono voltasse. Bem ele tinha algumas poções do sono em casa, mas devido à pressa de Zabini em trazê-lo para a viagem, que ele já nem considerava tão maldita assim, ele havia esquecido tudo na mansão. E agora ele amaldiçoava Blás.

Ele já havia caminhado três vezes ida e volta do início ao fim do trem, ele tinha a impressão de que já conhecia cada curva, cada porta daquele longo corredor. Já passara dos 497379 carneiros contados, já havia tentado dividi-los por cores, por densidade do pêlo. Já chegara até mesmo a contar as pernas dos tais carneiros, as se achou mais estúpido que qualquer coisa que já vira e então parou e ficou só andando mesmo. Sua mãe que lhe ensinara a técnica dos carneiros. Funcionara até os 16 anos de idade. Depois disso ele poderia contar mais problemas que carneiros.

Agora ele estava bastante relaxado, mas ainda assim o sono desaparecia, ele estivera sonhando, o que era estranho porque Draco Malfoy nunca sonhava. E ele estivera sonhando com... Com quem mais seria? Com Morgana. A eles estavam continuando o encontro nas pirâmides, eles estavam se beijando, estava tão escuro. E ela estava grudada nele, suas mãos nos cabelos platinados dele, e as mãos dele passeando pelas suas costas. Os dedos gelados dele causavam arrepios na pele dela, e ele podia sentir ela estremecer ao beijá-lo. Então seus dedos encontraram o laço do vestido, são mão parou sobre o laço, e ele a puxou mais pra perto, seus dedos se enrolavam no laço antes mesmo que ele tomasse conhecimento. O beijo era torturantemente lento, e as mãos dela deslizavam pelos seus cabelos e ombros de uma forma instigante. Seus dedos desfizeram o laço antes que ele pudesse se conter... E então ele acordara assustado. Desfiara palavrões por ter acordado, e desde então o sono havia ido embora mais rápido que os convidados de uma festa depois que acaba a comida. E agora ele estava ali perambulando sem rumo. Ele queria tanto voltar a dormir.

Estava quase de volta ao lugar onde ele havia encontrado Morgana pela primeira vez, ele sabia onde era, todas as vezes que passava pela frente um riso quase divertido cruzava seus lábios. Ele lembrava-se de quando ela rasgara sua capa e de como ele ficara zangado. Aquela era uma de suas capas preferidas, ele estivera furioso em um momento e no seguinte já estava achando a situação cômica com ela dizendo que tinha medo de escuro. Ele se perguntava como alguém poderia ter medo de escuro? Era algo tão irracional.

Pronto estava parado bem na porta da saleta onde ele havia sido batizado de Merlin, onde toda aquela loucura havia começado. Ele gostaria muito que ela aparecesse ali naquele exato momento.

Ele estava distraído olhando para dentro da pequena saleta quando ouviu um rumorejar de sussurros e virou-se. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com o que via e um sorriso torto começou se formar em seus lábios.

Alí estava uma mulher baixinha e ruiva vestida apenas em uma camisa social masculina branca e bastante surrada, que parecia muitíssimo irritada. Ela se calou assim que o viu, e entrou na saleta simplesmente ignorando-o, mas o hálito de álcool dela permaneceu ao seu redor. O sorriso dele aumentou. Quem quer que fosse aquele mulher estava bêbada como um gambá. Nossa aquele trem realmente tinha algo de especial como dizia Zabini com aquele papo de gay que ele vinha tendo ultimamente. Ele havia acabado de desejar uma mulher, e de repente "BUM!" aparece uma ruiva semi-nua andando no corredor? Será que se ele desejasse galeões eles viriam rolando pelo corredor? Ele pensou divertido.

Ah! De fato, ele não havia desejado uma mulher, ele havia desejado a Morgana, e aquela ruiva bêbada definitivamente não era a sua Morgana. Ok o "toque dos desejos" daquele trem estava com problemas técnicos. Riu consigo, diante daqueles pensamentos tolos. Bem, se o destino lhe manda uma bêbada semi-nua, ele não poderia deixar ela sozinha não é mesmo? Seria contra a sua natureza. Ele iria aceitar o destino. Entrou na saleta atrás da ruiva.

Aliás porque ele tinha a leve impressão que conhecia ela mesmo? Entrou na sala ficou observando ela encolhida em um canto, ele já havia visto ela em algum lugar. Isso era certeza. Forçou a sua memória enquanto ficava parado observando ela.

Claro!! Claro que já havia visto ela! Agora ele se lembrava perfeitamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso retornou vacilante aos lábios. Como não se lembrara antes?! Que cego! Sua lembrança estava realmente falha. Estava realmente assustado em revê-la especialmente naquela situação! Gargalhava sozinho lembrando-se de como fora a primeira vez que havia visto ela.

Claro! Ela era a amiga da garota com quem Blás estava saindo que ele vira agarrando um velhinho no corredor no dia que havia pego insolação. Uma cena triste aquela, mas em fim tinha mulheres com gosto para tudo, ele bem sabia.

Ainda sorrindo.

- Senhorita creio que você deva retornar ao seu quarto.- ele disse reprimindo o riso.

O estado dela era comprometedor. As pernas brancas à mostra a lingerie branca fazendo sombra no tecido fino da camisa, a cabeça estava encostada na parede de trás e os olhos pesados se fechando. Então ele percebeu pequenas gotículas nos cílios cerrados dela, ela estava chorando.

Seu estômago embrulhou de imediato. Ela não poderia estar chorando. Chorando era covardia. Ele odiava ver mulher chorando.

Em segundos ele estava abatido de náuseas.

- Senhorita por Merlin não chore. - ele disse fazendo careta, relutante em olhar para o rosto dela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas soluçou um soluço contido, e tentou pronunciar algumas palavras sem abrir os olhos, mas ela não estava tendo sucesso em articular as palavras. Então duas lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela.

Ele sentiu o desespero corroer suas entranhas.

Por que era sempre assim? Por que, que quando toda mulher chorava elas sempre ficavam com o rosto vermelho os olhos inchados e com as expressões de infelicidade intensa que lhe doíam na alma? Era algum tipo de estratégia para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado? Mas ele não tinha culpa nenhuma naquele caso! Ainda assim ele não conseguia não sentir pena. O que por si só já era estranho Draco Malfoy sentindo pena?!

Por que as mulheres sempre choram quando ficam tristes? Que coisa mais ridícula e sem lógica! Isso não ia resolver o problema! Chorar nunca resolve nada.

- Senhorita, você poderia para de chorar um instante?- ele disse, irritado o barulho dos soluços dela que pareciam encher sua cabeça.

Ela não parecia ouvir nada do que ele estava dizendo e simplesmente continuava a soluçar, aquilo já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- Senhorita, diga-me qual o seu nome.

Nada.

- Você está perdida, é isso?

Mais soluços.

- Qual é o problema?

Fungadas.

- Alguém fez algo com você?

Gemidos baixinhos e choramingos .

Por Merlin a mulher simplesmente não abria a boca para dizer nada! Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Vasculhou nas profundezas de sua mente o que se faz com alguém que está triste? Ele já vira as pessoas abraçando pessoas que choram. Mas essa era definitivamente uma opção fora de questão ele não ia abraçar um completa estranha bêbada, que ele não fazia idéia de onde havia saído. Será que ela e aquele velho tinham acabado de ... E aquela era a camisa dele?

Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh! Seu estômago queria de uma forma terrível expulsar o jantar após ele ter imaginado essa cena.

- Senhorita onde está o seu... Velho...? Digo... Seu namorado ou marido?

Era inútil, ela simplesmente não respondia a estímulos humanos. E não havia o que ele pudesse fazer! Ela não falava nada apenas gemia e soluçava e ele claramente não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Decidiu deixá-la lá mesmo. A saleta estava escura ela provavelmente cairia no sono após ter chorado toda a água do corpo pra fora e acordaria no dia seguinte com uma gigantesca dor de cabeça e desidratada e tudo ficaria bem. Era isso. Não estava cometendo nenhum crime. Ele nem conhecia ela. Não sabia nem porque havia entrado na saleta.

Virou-se de costas e deu um passo em direção à porta. Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele andou mais um pouco para a fresta de luz que era a porta para o corredor, ela entrou em desespero e apressou-se para falar entre soluços e gemidos:

- Não...!

Ele virou-se para ela.

A ruiva agora chorava e soluçava mais alto ainda. Ela havia falado! Aquela voz rouca não lhe era estranha, ele com certeza já deveria ter ouvido ela falar já que vez por outra cruzava com ela e as amigas no trem.

- O que disse?- ele perguntou educadamente tentando soar racional perto da criatura soluçante.

Soluços em resposta.

Era inútil. Virou-se e deu mais um passo em direção à porta,

Ela chorou mais alto.

Mais um passo.

O choro aumentava de volume.

Ela não queria que ele fosse.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Por que ele tinha que ter insônia mesmo? Ia se arrepender de fazer aquilo. Caminhou de volta até ela, e o choro diminuiu de volume, a náusea o atacou violentamente. Queria desesperadamente que ela parasse de chorar para o bem dele. Sentou-se do lado da ruiva simplesmente pôs-se na mesma posição que ela.

Minutos se passavam e nada acontecia, as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer lentamente pelo rosto dela mesmo que mais silenciosamente do que antes. Então ela encostou a cabeça dela no seu ombro direito.

Ele levou um susto nessa hora

Arregalou os olhos, e esqueceu que estava tentando se concentrar em esquecer a náusea. O que ele faria agora? O que ele deveria fazer quando alguém que chora encosta em seus ombros? A possibilidade do abraço cruzou sua mente novamente mas foi descartada de imediato. Era simplesmente absurda. Não tinha nenhuma idéia sobressalente, mas a cabeça de uma mulher chorando no seu ombro lhe aterrorizava. Ele congelou no mesmo local e não fez nada.

Por mais que meia hora eles permaneceram naquela posição, Draco estava tenso como uma rocha, e os soluços da ruiva papa-velhinhos se desvaneciam, até que pararam por completo. Ele já estava no carneiro de número 4 375 quando percebeu que ela havia caído no sono com a cabeça e seu ombro. E agora como ele poderia sair? Será que se ele se movesse ela acordaria? Ele tentou mover o ombro, e para a sua total surpresa a mão dela agarrou sua capa.

Ótimo! Ele estava preso.

Se a acordasse ela provavelmente iria voltar a chorar e isso não era o que ele queria, definitivamente não era. Ele preferia que ela dormisse ali durante toda a noite do que voltar ao primeiro estágio. Só restava uma alternativa.

Ele a carregou nos braços e com um suspiro resignado a levou pelo corredor. Blás saberia onde era o quarto dela.

Ela era leve, baixinha e magra, não era lá grande esforço. Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou o rosto dela era até gracioso de certa forma, se não fosse pelas lágrimas que haviam manchado suas bochechas. O cabelo comprido estava arrumado em um coque bagunçado na cabeça, e grudava pelas bochechas úmidas.

Chegara à porta de Blás. Draco bateu com o pé. Zabini dormia como uma pedra ele não iria acordar assim tão fácil. Draco chutou a porta novamente desta vez com mais força, e esperou alguns instantes. Nada. Ele teria que praticamente derrubar a porta das dobradiças pra poder acordar aquele preguiçoso. Se ele o menos pudesse alcançar sua varinha! Mas a moça ruiva em seus braços não permitia esse movimento. Ele xingou baixinho. Chutou a porta novamente desta vez sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor no pé. Quis matar Blás. Em alguns segundos Zabini apareceu na fresta da porta trajando nada mais que uma samba canção azul escura.

- Draco? O que diabos...?- ele disse mal abrindo os olhos.

- Zabini qual o quarto da sua garota?- o loiro perguntou curto e grosso.

- Nossa, não sabia que vocês já faziam entrega a domicílio. Mas eu havia ordenado uma morena você se enganou meu rapaz...- ele disse bocejando no meio do riso ao observar a mulher que Draco trazia nos braços.

- Cala a boca estrupício. Me diz onde é o quarto da garota com quem você está saindo.

Zabini olhou desconfiado para o amigo .

-O que você quer com a minha garota? Você já tem a sua ai. Aliás essa ruiva aí e sua amiga imaginária. Se dê por satisfeito eu não quero trocar com você desta vez.

- Que trocar o que! Aquilo foi uma vez em Amsterdam!

- Então porque diabos você me aparece com uma ruiva nos braços batendo na minha porta a essa hora da madrugada perguntando sobre a minha namorada?

- Insônia... Longa história. O que interessa é que essa ruiva é amiga da sua garota, certo?

- É sim.

- Me ajude a levá-la.

- Certo, ela divide o quarto com a Izzie.

- Ótimo, vamos logo!

- Você finalmente resolveu seguir meu conselho e pegar alguém? Boa escolha a ruiva...

- Eu não... Esquece... Deixa pra lá. Vai colocar uma calça e vamos.

* * *

Ginny estava deitada de bruços na cama digladiando-se internamente com o sono que queria se esvair a todos os custos pelas suas pálpebras semi abertas. A luz do dia entrava pelas frestas das cortinas e os grãos de poeira eram visíveis como minúsculos pontinhos brancas flutuantes. Onde ela estava, ela não fazia a menor idéia. Lembrava que ela havia saído do quarto das meninas muito irritada com Julia, e então tinha um corredor, e um homem pálido e... Arggghhh que dor de cabeça.

O mundo parecia girar um pouco e aquela cama com lençóis brancos era tão confortável... Ela gostava muito de lençóis brancos, lembrava os lençóis de Hogwarts para ela. Eram tão limpos, e macios, e aconchegantes. Eram brancos. Seus cabelos estava esparramados no travesseiro, com o sol pálido da amanhã se abatendo sobre os fios e lançando mil reflexos cor de cobre pelo aposento. A brisa leve brincava com sua pele e ela bocejou . Não queria acordar. Não queria, o mundo lá fora era cruel e ela tinha dor de cabeça. Sua vontade era gritar pela sua mãe. E porque não fazer? Ela estava sozinha mesmo que mal teria. Talvez a sua mãe realmente atendesse ao seu chamado.

- Mãããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- ela gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam.

Sua mãe não estava escutando aparentemente pois não houve nenhum som de bruxos aparatando. Porque estavam ignorando seu chamado? Então uma pontada de dor de cabeça a fez se lembrar. Ela não era mais adolescente ou criança e definitivamente não morava mais na casa da sua mãe. E por incrível que parecesse ela era curandeira. Que tola ela estava sendo poderia levantar-se e pegar uma poção no seu estoque, então voltar a dormir em paz assim que se livrasse da sua dor de cabeça.

Levantou-se e caiu de tontura.

Olhou ao seu redor, onde ela havia enfiado aquela droga daquela maleta mesmo? Bem que Izzie havia dito que elas iriam precisar dela, e que ela deveria organizar as coisas o problema era que bem, organizar coisas não era bem com ela. Nossa, só o pensamento sobre arrumar já aumentava sua dor de cabeça. Finalmente teve coragem de levantar do chão e apoiando-se nas coisas chegou até chegar ao guarda roupa. Sem a mínima cerimônia atirou todas as roupas que estava ao alcance de suas mãos para fora até achar uma pequena maleta. Abriu e procurou o frasco com o líquido amarelo e tomou todo o conteúdo.

Ela parou sentada no chão, tentando lembrar do que havia feito na noite anterior, ela estivera bebendo com as meninas no seu apartamento, então... Nada. Só dor de cabeça. Logo a poção faria efeito e a dor passaria. Ela concentrou-se em tentar lembrar da noite anterior, mas todas as tentativas era infrutíferas. Chegou à conclusão de que haviam exagerado na bebida e ela havia entrado em coma profundo em sua cama. De fato era uma teoria muito plausível, já que ela não era acostumada a beber.

Ela deveria tomar um banho para ver se melhoraria, ela se encaminhou para o banheiro com a visão ainda turva de sono, cambaleou um pouco. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Gruniu em desgosto. Seu cabelo parecia feno. Nossa o que diabos ela havia feito? Tirou roupa e entrou no banho.

Aquele havia sido o banho mais demorado de sua vida, nunca sentira uma ressaca tão grande, jurou nunca mais beber. Encaminhou-se até o pequeno guarda-roupa e puxou uma blusa de manga comprida para vestir-se, então... Havia algo de muito errado com o seu braço direito. Passou o dedo sobre a sua pele e ... Não era só o direito. Olhou o resto do corpo. Algo de muito, muito errado estava acontecendo com o seu corpo inteiro. Ela estava verde!

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Primeiro ela não se lembrava de nada que havia feito na noite anterior e acordara com a maior dor de cabeça do século agora ela estava verde?! Como isso fora acontecer? A única coisa que poderia ter causado esse efeito era a poção para dor de cabeça, e ela não se lembrava de este ser um dos efeitos colaterais. Definitivamente uma simples poção como aquela não causaria qualquer alteração na pigmentação da pele. Buscou em sua mente alguma possibilidade para isso ter acontecido, mas nada lhe ocorreu. O que havia acontecido na noite passada? Mas ela acordara normal, quando levantou-se para abrir a maleta e tomar sua poção sua pele estava com a cor normal de sempre... A não ser que algo houvesse reagido com a poção e causado aquele efeito. Algo que ela houvesse tomado na noite anterior.

Não era possível ela só tomara alguns drinks, e nada que ela se lembrasse reagiria causando aquelas conseqüências. Ela parou para pensar olhando atentamente a sua pele antes normal agora tão verde quanto a grama no quintal da Toca. Ela precisava de Izzie urgentemente. Onde havia se enfiado a amiga. Ela estava começando a suspeitar que havia tomado mais que só drinks na noite passada, afinal havia algo de muito errado com ela.

Forçou sua mente a se lembrar o que poderia causar isso, tentou lembrar-se de todos os casos em , nada que se parecesse com a situaçã vez havia de fato chegado um senhor muito velho que estava levemente esverdeado, mas isso fora porque ele tomara super dosagem de uma poção para prisão de ventre. Ela arregalou os olhos.

Sua dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado, ela correu até a maleta com o intuito de checar os frascos de poções que estavam lá dentro, haviam dois frascos faltando. Dois frascos faltando! Um no lugar do de prisão de ventre e outro no lugar do de dor de cabeça.

- Merda! Merda! Merda!- ela xingou em alto e bom som.

Mas que pegaria a poção de dor de cabeça até onde ela sabia ninguém havia mexido no seu estoque particular. E ela tinha certeza que havia pego a poção que estava no lugar onde estaria a poção de dor de cabeça. A não ser que alguém houvesse trocado os frascos de lugar. Mas quem faria isso e para que? Então uma luz veio à sua cabeça...

- Oh! Por Merlin! O que aconteceu com você?!

Ela levantou o rosto e parou de encarar seus braços que mais parecia folhas de palmeiras para encara o deus grego da Izzie . Quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que pudesse enfiar sua cabeça verde lá dentro e nunca mais olhar a luz do dia, ou de uma estrela que fosse.

- Eu... Eu... - ela balbuciava desconexamente diante do deus grego que saia com a amiga, então a amiga entrou no quarto.

Os olhos de Izzie se arregalaram e ela deu um pulo para trás contendo um gritinho. Depois ela parou alguns segundo e por fim pareceu identificar que era sua amiga Ginny, só que esta parecia estar sofrendo da síndrome do camaleão, ou ela simplesmente estava se transformando em um pé gigante de alface. Das duas hipóteses ela não saberia dizer qual a pior.

- Ginny?- ela chamou cautelosamente a amiga.- Você está bem?

Então de repente tudo tornou-se claro na mente de Ginny. Obvio que ela ainda não sabia o seu paradeiro durante a noite passada, mas ela havia compreendido como começara o dia parecendo um grande alface em época de colheita. Quem haveria de trocar os frascos? Quem se não... Izzie? Izzie sempre exagerava nas poções pra dor de cabeça se um fio de cabelo era puxado de sua cabeça ela tomava uma poção para que parasse de doer. A ruiva como curandeira viva brigando com ela porque ela tomava em excesso, e Izzie sempre respondia a mesma coisa: "Você mesma disse que é uma poção franca Ginny!" E no fim das contas a conversa sempre era cíclica e as duas voltavam ao mesmo ponto, era inútil reclamar para a morena. Por isso ela sempre se medicava escondida da ruiva.

Então Ginny esqueceu que estava só de calcinha e blusa e tinha a pele mais verde que folha de bananeira. Ela simplesmente ia matar Izzie.

- Izzie sua abominável criatura das trevas!

- Eu?

- Não, meu vizinho!

- O que eu fiz para que você me chame assim.- ela disse confusa.

- Izzie por sua culpa eu vou colocar o intestino pra fora em cerca de três minutos!

- O que? O que eu fiz?- ela perguntava confusa.

- Colocar o intestino para fora... Significando?- perguntou Blás.

A ruiva girou os olhos impaciente.

- Significando diarréia de quinto grau!- Ela gritou de volta. Estava sendo rude, mas quem ligava não era o deus grego que estaria, grosseiramente falando, "cagando até os rins fora".

- Não tinha noção de que os níveis de diarréia iam até o número cinco.

- Você tocou nas minhas poções não tocou?- ela continuou o ignorando.

- Não. - ela negou veementemente.

- Não minta!

-Juro que não toquei nas suas poções!- ela disse corando.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então me diga, quem em nome de Merlin quem trocaria a poção pra prisão de ventre com a de dor de cabeça já que elas tem a mesma cor, para que eu não percebesse que a de dor de cabeça estava faltando?

- É... Não sei... Talvez, uma das garotas tenha mexido e esquecido de avisar...- disse Izzie ficando da cor de um tomate e gaguejando terrivelmente.

- Izzie não tente me fazer de idiota, você sabe que eu sei do seu vicio por poções para dor de cabeça. Você se automedica, toma como se fosse água!- gritou Ginny raivosa, gesticulando com suas folhas de palmeiras.

Sua barriga já apresentava os sinais em respostas à poção ingerida, ela deveria ter dois minutos sobrando. Podia sentir a agitação cruel dentro de si, todo o poder da poção concentrada em expulsar todo e qualquer resquício de alimento no seu organismo. Teria muita sorte se o seu "você sabe o que" voltasse a ser o mesmo um dia. Queria estrangular Izzie. Escalpelar. Torturar.

- Ginny, não exagere, tudo bem?!- ela tentou o tom de voz conciliador.- Devo ter trocado as poções por engano.

- Izzie eu te conheço. E bem, tudo que posso dizer Sr. Zabini, é que creio que está mais do que na hora de você conhecê-la.

- Nossa, Iz, você tem um lado negro que eu não conheço? Estou ainda mais fascinado, devo adiantar..- ele comentou rindo da cara da sua acompanhante.

- Deixe de besteiras Ginny.- Izzie censurou a amiga.

- Não, não, desde que dentro de segundos eu estarei internada no banheiro, vamos expor seu lado negro. Aquele lado que faz com que você faça seus amigos cagarem as tripas pra fora e depois tudo fica bem porque foi sem querer!

- Ok, não estou mais tão fascinado assim.- disse Blás arqueando as sobrancelhas. A ruiva estava realmente com raiva. Zabini constatara que nunca havia visto uma mulher concentrar tanta raiva vestindo apenas uma blusa e roupas de baixo, normalmente elas... Bem, na verdade não vem ao caso. O fato é que ele não se divertia assim em tempos. Estava se perguntando se elas chegariam a se engalfinhar como gladiadoras, quem sabe ir para a banheira se digladiando é claro, e quem sabe, por um milagre a ruiva continuasse a não prestar atenção no fato de que estava totalmente descomposta. Claro que o fato de ela estar verde-sapo _não _a deixava mais sexy.

- Ok Ginny, já chega, ta bem?!- disse Izzie desistindo.- Eu realmente fiz o que você está dizendo. Mas porque diabos você ficou verde ?

- Porque a dosagem que havia dentro do fraco que eu ingeri pensando ser a cura para a minha dor de cabeça, era o sêxtuplo do que eu deveria tomar caso precisasse aliviar o intestino por assim dizer. Izzie se fosse outra poção eu poderia estar morta agora!- ela falou já sentindo que precisava de um banheiro a todos os custos sua voz já começava a falhar pelo esforço que estava fazendo para conter sua barriga.

- O meu Merlin! Eu jamais imaginei! Me desculpe! Achei...Achei... Imaginei que os conteúdos dos frascos fossem apenas para uma dose. Nunca pensei...

- Nunca mais mexa nos meus estoques Izzie.- ela disse séria, soltando um gemido de leve ao sentir mais uma pontada. Andou a passos rápidos até à porta, como se sua integridade física dependesse disso, o que provavelmente era verdade, tanto a física quanto a psicológica.

- Onde você vai?!- perguntou Izzie sentindo-se monstruosamente culpada. E se aquilo fosse repercutir em mais conseqüências do que a coloração da sua pele?

- Achar um banheiro.

- Porque não o do nosso quarto.

- Não... Não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que você...- ela disse arquejando e desaparecendo porta a fora.

Silencio. Izzie sentia-se terrivelmente mal, ela nunca imaginara que seu deslize poderia ter matado a amiga, nunca passara pela sua cabeça que ela ficaria tão furiosa, e com razão. Não era a primeira vez que Ginny ingeria poções erradas por causa de Izzie. Da ultima vez ela havia ingerido uma para frieiras que devia ser passada na pele e não

bebida. Ela estava imersa em uma auto flagelação particular quando a voz do seu _ deus grego_ cortou sua linha de pensamentos.

- Ela sabe que não está usando veste não é?

Izzie arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que alguém deveria lembrá-la disso.- ele concluiu, a outra disparou porta a fora atrás da amiga.

Blás se perguntou: " O que diabos estava acontecendo com aquelas mulheres?" Talvez fosse a França. Sua mãe sempre dizia que a França muda uma mulher.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12 França**

Ginny queria morrer, mas não queria acreditar que ela teria que agradecer Draco Malfoy por ter trazido ela para seu quarto, quando ela estava em trajes menores, totalmente embriagada, dormindo e babando no seu colo, terrível! Ela queria enfrentar um dragão mas, não queria ver Malfoy na sua frente.

- Eu poderia simplesmente pedir para Blás expressar minha gratidão por mim!- ela falou para si mesma, mas até ela mesma achou aquilo ridículo.

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, tentando pensar em maneiras de expressar sua gratidão para a pessoa a quem ela nunca esperou ter que fazer isso. Ela poderia simplesmente não agradecer! Seria muito mais fácil da na verdade. Não teria que explicar tudo...

- Afinal, ele não agradeceria se fosse o contrário.- ela deu uma pausa, para considerar aquela opção atraente. Nada convincente.- Droga!

Ela estaria se sentindo em divida se não fosse agracê-lo, e ela definitivamente não queria estar em divida com Draco Malfoy! Ou com nenhum Malfoy, para efeitos futuros! Porque diabos ele tinha que ajudá-la? Logo ele! Insuportavelmente arrogante que não fazia nada por ninguém se ele não fosse ganhar algo em troca. Porque ele havia resolvido fazer logo dela sua boa ação do ano?

- Eu poderia ser uma pessoa civilizada e ir falar com ele...- parou para refletir estática.

Nem em sonho!

- Ainda prefiro pedir para alguém fazer isso por mim, mesmo que pareça uma total e completa criancice. - ela falou consigo mesma- Se bem que dizem por ai que nunca se deve deixar a criança dentro de si morrer, não é mesmo...?

Ela gemeu de frustração. Era ridículo! Era tudo culpa dele! Por que diabos ele tinha quer ter feito sua boa ação do ano justo com ela? Custava ele ter deixado ela lá. Uma hora ela encontraria o caminho de volta pra casa.

-Arrrrrghhh!

Então após uma batida na porta, ela viu Izzie entrando no quarto com uma expressão esquisita.

- Você esta falando com quem?

- Ninguém.- disse ela sem graça.

Já havia perdoado a amiga pelo dia de cão que ela havia passado até conseguir os ingredientes para uma poção que neutralizaria o efeito da poção laxante.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer dizer não vou forçá-la. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ajuda? Ajuda com o que?- ela perguntou confusa, enquanto era levada pra fora do quarto pela mão. – Onde você está me levando Izzie?- ela perguntou desconfiada à medida que ela prosseguia pelo corredor para um destino desconhecido.

- Não é exatamente eu quem preciso da sua ajuda. - a outra falou constrangida.

- Então quem é? E que cheiro é esse...?

- Bem...

Quando Ginny observou onde estava, abriu a boca pra protestar de imediato, mas a sua frase morreu pela metade.

- Ele precisa da sua ajuda! – disse Izzie.

Draco Malfoy jazia deitado na cama, aparentemente desacordado, e aquele cheiro estranho o qual ela não conseguia identificar ao certo vinha dele.

- Izzie, tenha uma boa explicação para o fato de você ter me trazido para ver Draco Malfoy dormindo de cueca.. .- ela disse com rispidez para a amiga.

- Bem, Blás pediu para que eu ficasse aqui com ele enquanto ele ia atrás da enfermeira do hotel, mas bem ele está tendo alguma dificuldade com o francês, logo: eu corri para você.

Ginny viu que não se tratava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto ou um mais uma situação atrapalhada na qual a amiga estava lhe metendo. Ela se aproximou do loiro deitado na cama, e viu uma enorme mancha marrom na boxer preta. Ela reconheceu o cheiro, no mesmo instante. Assustou-se terrivelmente, o que haviam feito com o Malfoy?

- Iz por que o Malfoy está todo... Todo... Todo neste estado?- ela não sabia nem que palavras usar, o fato real é que ela se encontrava de pé observando um Draco Malfoy, um homem de 1.90, de cueca, completamente cagado!

Ele havia defecado nas próprias vestes! O que havia acontecido? Tempos atrás ela estaria rindo desesperadamente da situação, seus irmãos estariam ensandecidos pelo riso em frente à situação. Agora era diferente.

Ela sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com ele.

- Ginny, bem... Foi chocolate.- a outra respondeu sem graça.

- Chocolate? Que tipo de chocolate faz isso com alguém, Iz?- a outra exclamou exaltada.

Ginny chegou perto dele ignorando tudo ao seu redor, tocou sua testa para sentir a temperatura, ele estava febril e agora que ela havia chegado mais perto, ele estava mais pálido que o normal também. Mesmo desacordado o seu corpo era percorrido por calafrios. Ela apiedou-se do Malfoy. Ali na cama com suas cuecas sujas, desacordado e trêmulo com a respiração irregular, ele não parecia muito arrogante.

- Iz, o que fizeram com ele?

- Não sei ao certo, Blás e eu fomos a uma loja de doces ontem, e compramos uma tonelada de chocolates... O Malfoy é intolerante a lactose... Quando eu e Blás voltamos ele estava no banheiro... Barulhos horríveis... Então eu ouvi um estampido e Blás disse que precisava de uma enfermeira porque Malfoy era intolerante a lactose e tinha tido uma overdose com nossos doces.

- Droga! Iz, corra lá no quarto e pegue a poção que está em um frasco rosado.

- Que poção é essa?

- Bem, digamos que ela prende o intestino, foi o que eu usei quando você me fez ter overdose de poção laxante. Deve funcionar.

- Certo.

Ela sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele. Ela não poderia deixá-lo neste estado, ele precisava de um banho imediato. Então o levitou com sua varinha até o chuveiro, conjurou uma cadeira dentro do box, e o colocou sentado. Ela cuidadosamente retirou a cueca dele, e jogou-a no lixo, aquilo não serviria mais para nada assim ela esperava. A temperatura da água estava certa, ela testou ao abrir o chuveiro, então empurrou a cadeira para baixo do chuveiro.

Com cuidado ensaboou ele, e passou xampu rapidamente. Ela nunca tinha visto nenhum caso como o dele, devia ser uma verdadeira intolerância a lactose, suas mãos estavam trêmulas de preocupação, ele ficaria bem, a poção deveria funcionar. Por que diabos Iz estava demorando tanto? A respiração dele estava se regularizando aos poucos. Abriu o chuveiro para tirar o sabonete, o cheiro terrível já havia passado, graças a Merlin. Retirou os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto e sentiu sua temperatura novamente, a febre persistia.

Com um aceno rápido de sua varinha ela o secou e o vestiu em um roupão. Tentou levá-lo aos poucos de volta para a cama. Onde estava Blás? Com a tal enfermeira? Ela poderia precisar de ajuda. Onde estava todo mundo no fim das contas? Colocou-o na cama e ele soltou um gemido se encolhendo levemente. Achou estranho. Antes ele estava imóvel, agora ele estava se movendo e gemendo... Ele parecia... Não era possível! Ela não poderia creditar. Ele havia sido estuporado!

- Santo Merlin será que ninguém é normal nesta viagem?- ela exclamou assustada. Malfoy havia sido estuporado e só agora estava passando o efeito da azaração e ele estava apenas inconsciente. Então ele gemeu novamente e com um barulho que parecia ar escapando de um balão o quarto se encheu com um cheiro terrível de ovo estragado. Oh Merlin! Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava ajudando um Draco Malfoy com diarréia crônica sem qualquer controle sobre suas nádegas.

Essas coisas só aconteciam com ela! Ela deveria ter sido uma péssima pessoa na última vida, era a única explicação.

Ela prendeu a respiração e sentou-se ao lado do desacordado Malfoy. Descansou a mão em sua testa, passando pelos seus cabelos, pobre homem, ela sabia o que ele estava passando, pois ela mesma havia sofrido de mal semelhante e pouco tempo. Não pela mesma causa é claro. Esperou até o fedor passar, e ficou ali por alguns minutos observando-o gemer vez por outra.

Então novamente o barulho e um fedor instantâneo invadiram o quarto.

- Oh Merlin! Não de novo! – aquilo ali iria virar uma câmara de gás em pouco tempo! Desta vez ela correu e abriu a porta colocando o rosto para fora respirando ar puro do corredor ofegante.

Onde estava Izzie que não voltava nunca?

Respirou fundo prendeu respiração e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente. Uma série de puns veio e ela correu para as cortinas abrindo a janela ou ao menos tentando a todo custo abri-la e deixar o quarto mais ventilado. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir notou que o ar lá fora estava mais estático que uma pedra na planície.

Então ela abriu a porta e sem se importar muito gritou com todos os seus pulmões para o corredor.

- Izzieeeeeeeeee!- será possível que ela teria que acordar todos os hóspedes do andar para que a outra viesse logo com a poção?

Voltou para o interior do quarto também, por mais ridícula que fosse a situação, era seu dever como curandeira fazer o que podia para curá-lo. Não importa o quão mal ele estivesse não importa o seu estado, ou odor... Sentou-se novamente do lado dele e segurou sua mão como prova de coragem. Ela estava quase esquecendo que aquele ali deitado era Draco Malfoy.

Então ela ouviu algo que fez seu corpo estancar, seus olhos se voltaram para ele e ali se paralisaram. Ela sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto, enquanto processava o que estava ouvindo. Só poderia ter sido impressão sua. Claro que ele não... Porque ele diria aquilo...? Não fazia qualquer sentido, Malfoy estava enfermo e ela quem alucinava?

Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mão, e procurou com os olhos de onde vinha, para usa surpresa Draco Malfoy estava segurando sua mão. Assustou-se e retirou a sua mão de imediato. Ela não podia acreditar! Não podia, se recusava. Era simplesmente impossível!

De todas as pessoas possíveis...! E Draco Malfoy definitivamente não estava na lista, ele era insensível, grosseiro, preconceituoso, ríspido, mal-caráter, entre outros adjetivos desagradáveis. Não era ele.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele não disse mais nada, apenas gemia de dor e agonia.

A porta se abriu, e ela viu sua amiga entrar de supetão dentro do quarto.

- Ginny, achei! É este não é? Merlin querido...!- disse Izzie ofegante e então parando de chofre assim que respirou pela primeira vez o ar do quarto .

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e abrigou sua mente a voltar para a situação principal, ela tinha alguém que precisava da sua ajuda. Esse alguém estava muito mal, diga-se de passagem, baseado no odor que parecia haver impregnado no quarto.

Ela pegou o frasco da mão de Izzie e observou o liquido que havia dentro. Era aquele! Voltou rapidamente para o lado dele e com cuidado tentou levantar sua cabeça enquanto Izzie derramava o conteúdo na sua boca.

- Pronto, em alguns minutos ele deve estar melhor.- ela disse aliviada.

- Assim esperamos para o bem de todos os seres que respiram neste hotel. Merlin! Nem os mosquitos estão por perto. Ainda bem que você deu um banho nele ou tudo estaria muito pior.

Ginny permaneceu calada ainda pensativa. Aquela palavra havia realmente saído da boca dele... Draco Malfoy havia chamado por Morgana, enquanto estava desacordado.

O tempo passava e ela apenas observava para qualquer sinal de melhoras, nesse meio tempo, ele balbuciava várias coisas sem qualquer nexo. E ela havia notado que todas as vezes que ele falava "pão de mel " ele apertada o travesseiro no qual estava enroscado com mais intensidade.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Calma... Era Cômico.

Que ser em que universo paralelo diria que as palavras: "mamãe" "pão de mel" "pirulito"e "torta de morango" sairiam algum dia da boca de algum Malfoy. Por alguma razão ela tinha a impressão de que tudo que vinha dele era azedo, mas torta de morango bateu o recorde. Ela não conseguia imaginar alguém como ele comendo torta de morango. Torta de morango era romântico, gostoso, doce, delicada, era tudo que Draco insuportável (e agora cagado ) Malfoy não era. Eram coisas incompatíveis.

Ela sorriu.

Talvez depois de tudo que havia acontecido ele tivesse mudado. Talvez ele não fosse mais aquela pessoa arrogante que ela conhecera em Hogwarts. Depois que seu pai foi preso como comensal da morte, depois de toda aquela confusão. Dizem que eles, a família Malfoy, havia se tornado mais discreta, mas ela nunca havia acreditado nisso. Harry era quem trombava com ele sempre que passava pelo ministério, e comentava seu irmão que era visível o aceno de cabeça respeitoso de um para o outro. Ela não sabia como, mas Draco havia conseguido uma forma de anistiar o pai e por incrível que pareça, dentro dos tramites da lei bruxa, o que era o fato mais impressionante de tudo.

- Ginny, já está de tarde, estou morrendo de fome, eu e Blás vamos almoçar em algum restaurante próximo.- disse Izzie, sem saber direito como quebrar o silencio.

- Blás está aqui?

- Sim, ele só não entrou.

- Que tipo de amigo é esse?O "amigo" dele se esvaindo em... Em... Em metano! E ele fica no corredor.

- Ginny, não seja dura...! Ele ficou meio constrangido de entrar acho. Ele estuporou o Malfoy porque ele estava fora de si, e foi a única forma que ele conseguiu de fazê-lo parar de vomitar.

- O que? Como assim ele quem estuporou o Malfoy? Achei que havia sido um acidente! Não se estupora alguém que esta passando mal! Por Merlin!

- Não?- disse a outra arqueando uma sobrancelha diante da nova informação.

- Não!

- Ok Ginny, pega leve, nem eu sabia disso, e eu convivo com você o tempo todo.

A ruiva suspirou de olhos fechados.

-Iz, vá almoçar, e prometa que você nunca irá me prestar nem sequer primeiros socorros se algum dia eu precisar.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Izzie saiu do quarto, agradecendo ao ar puro do resto do trem, e sacudindo a cabeça encontrou Blás no fim do corredor encostado na parede.

- Ele está melhor?- ele perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que responder.

- Acho que sim.

-Sua amiga está lá?

- Está, na verdade ela está bem irritada, você não deveria ter estuporado ele.

- O que eu ia fazer? Dentro de alguns segundos ia acabar saindo dejetos por outros orifícios! Eu não soube o que fazer e fui correndo chamar você! Não tem nenhuma enfermeira nesta droga deste hotel. Passei meia hora tentando falar com um atendente para depois perceber que estava em um hospital trouxa, e as pessoas da viagem estão em um passeio no momento.- ele falou na defensiva, um pouco nervoso.

-Eu sei...- ela disse pondo a mão no seu ombro

Ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com o amigo, só faltava um pouquinho de tato.

- Vamos? A gente aproveita e trás algo para eles comerem.

- Vamos.- ele disse segurando a mão dela e a conduzindo pelo corredor.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A ruiva ficou observando o loiro respirar cada vez mais calmamente, ela ficava monitorando a freqüência com que ele soltava... A freqüência... A freqüência com que acontecia "algo" para ver se ele precisaria de uma outra dose da poção. Enquanto isso ela estava perdida em pensamentos. O fato de ele ter dito a palavra "Morgana" não queria dizer nada. Ele poderia ter simplesmente soltado como ele havia soltado "Pirulito". Ela poderia apostar com qualquer um que Draco Malfoy nunca havia posto um pirulito na boca durante toda a sua infância. Era apenas palavras sem nexo. Ele estava muito mal... Era completamente normal as pessoas balbuciarem coisas sem sentido até quando dormem ainda mais quando se está com febre e diarréia intensa, como era o caso dele.

Até por que não fazia o menor sentido ele ser Merlin! Obvio que não era ele. Era simplesmente impossível o Merlin dela ser Draco Malfoy. Merlin era rabugento, carinhoso (mesmo que inconscientemente), e levemente antipático, mas aquele antipático bom! Não era nada de Draco Malfoy.

Claro que não. E depois as pessoas falam coisas desconexas quando estão com febre e diarréia em alto nível. Com certeza era toda aquela desidratação instantânea. E depois haviam mil e uma historias no mundo bruxo que envolvia a bruxa Morgana, ele poderia simplesmente estar lembrando de uma delas. Sua mãe deveria ter lhe contado historias para dormir quando ele era criança. É , era isso. Eram memórias de quando ele era criança. Não conseguia imaginar Narcisa Malfoy contando historias de ninar para ninguém, mas acima de tudo ela era mãe, deveria ter um instinto maternal em algum lugar debaixo de toda aquela aparência arrogante.

O tempo passava, o Malfoy ficava cada vez mais silencioso, um ótimo indicador de que seu sono era profundo, e nenhum sinal a mais de intestino indisposto, se bem que indisposto era um eufemismo muitíssimo bondoso. Então quando a melhora em seu mais recente paciente era visível, ela decidiu que era melhor que ela o deixasse descansar sozinho. Normalmente ela mandaria uma coruja no dia seguinte querendo saber sobre como as coisas estavam andando, se o paciente sentira algo novamente, isso tudo era de praste, mas naquele caso ela não sabia exatamente como proceder. Então recolheu o que ela havia levado consigo e deixou um bilhete ao lado do frasco que continha a quantidade para duas doses de poção:

_Tomar as duas doses da poção com intervalos de 3 horas entre cada dose. _

_Beba muito líquido e descase durante todo o resto do dia._

_Estas são minhas recomendações. Em caso de reincidência ou piora por favor me procure._

_Ginevra Weasley_

Aquilo fora o mais discreto e polido que ela conseguira. Então deixou o recinto.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A ruiva estava muito aérea para quem deveria estar deslumbrada com a cidade belíssima à sua frente. Suas amigas estavam levemente preocupadas, afinal Ginny sempre fora muito entusiasmada no que se tratava de conhecer coisas novas, lugares novos...

- França chamando Ginny!- disse Julia impaciente. A ruiva piscou e encarou a amiga.- Gin o que está acontecendo com você? Estamos prestes a conhecer uma das primeiras chaves de portal da Europa e você está babando ai.

- Ham..? Chave de portal...? Balbuciou confusa.

- O Arco do Triunfo!- disse Lucy.

- Ah, sim. È... estou um pouco cansada garotas. Não dormi direito ontem à noite.

- Ah sim a Iz nos falou do que aconteceu.- disse Lucy sem graça.

- Talvez você queira ir pra casa caso não esteja se sentindo muito bem, bem, viajar de chave de portal não combina muito com intestino indisposto- ressaltou Julia.- Depois iríamos parar na Inglaterra novamente. Não é como se você não conhecesse Glastonbury. Você deve estar se sentindo bem para o seu encontro com o cavalheiro misterioso

Merlin.- ela disse colorindo um sorriso indiscreto em seu rosto.

- É talvez tenham razão.- ela disse não estava com ânimo para muita coisa. Ainda não tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça o que acontecera de manhã mais cedo. Passara todo o dia sem foco, sem interesse, com a imagem de Draco Malfoy chamando Morgana. Por mais estúpida que ele dissesse a si mesma que estava sendo não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Só que era IMPOSSIVEL! Gritou aquela vozinha de sensatez dentro da sua mente. E depois ele não estava "chamando", chamar é muito diferente de apenas pronunciar o nome que havia sido o que ele havia feito, certo?

- Ginny, vá pra o Hotel, de qualquer forma ainda teremos o dia de amanhã para aproveitar Paris.- disse Lucy.

Ginny concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não ia adiantar nada ela ficar ali observando o anda enquanto todos se deslumbravam com o passeio. Ela andou de volto ao Hotel em que estavam hospedados ainda com o mesmo pensamento martelando em sua mente. A dúvida já estava implantada em sua mente. E ela de repente via-se tomada de uma vontade que a consumia ela queria , ela tinha que saber quem era Merlin. O que ela não sabia era porque aquela idéia lhe provocava frio no estômago e arrepios pelas suas costas.

Essa noite ela se encontraria com ele no trem vazio, no mesmo compartimento que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Assim reproduzira Cissy, que havia sido o pombo correio dos dois. Ela olhou para o céu para ter idéia de que horas eram. O sol já se abaixava ameaçando se por, ela apressou o passo. Tinha pouco tempo.

Estava nervosa ela sequer havia escolhido a roupa que iria usar para sair com ele. E como toda mulher, ela não era exatamente rápida quando se tratava de roupas para encontro, sua sorte é que ela sempre tinha uma ótima amiga para ajudá-la, mas especialmente desta vez, ela estava sozinha nisso. Iz estava em algum lugar, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Ela esperava sinceramente que ela não estivesse com o deus grego porque ele deveria estar fazendo companhia para o seu companheiro de quarto fragilizado. Jules e Lucy estavam no passeio. Ela olhou par ao relógio novamente. É talvez Ela fosse se atrasar. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar que iria vê-lo, um sorriso emergiu em seu rosto, estava ansiosa. E o fato de ela estar vasculhando cada detalhe de seus encontros anteriores em busca de alguma pista que pudesse lhe ajudar a saber quem era o seu Merlin só deixava tudo mais excitante. Ela sorriu, iria descobrir quem ele era.

Ao chegar no hotel, ela se despiu as pressas, precisava achar algo urgentemente o céu já se livrava dos últimos tons de laranja e mergulhava em um azul marinho a cada vez mais negro. Ele não poderia culpá-la por atraso, afinal após o por do sol era um horário bem relativo. Decidiu-se por um vestido de corte reto azul petróleo com um decote nas costas e prendeu os cabelos em um coque feito com pressa. Aparatou então para o trem.

Encontrou o aposento rapidamente, mas achou que tinha entrado no lugar errado, pois não se lembrava da existência de nenhum móvel além da mesinha com o vaso de flores. No entanto ela deu dois passos para dentro do cômodo e sentiu um tapete macio sob seus pés deu alguns passos para frente dentro do breu no qual o local estava imerso e tropeçou na tal mesinha. Enquanto estava estatelada no chão ela ouviu a voz.

- Morgana?- mesmo estando em uma posição vergonhosa para uma lady, ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele.

-Merlin?

- Tudo bem com você? Você tropeçou...- ela sentiu ele se aproximar então ela soltou um grito quando sentiu seu dedo mindinho ser esmagado.

- Ahhh! Meu dedo!

- Ah, era o seu dedo! –Ele deu um salto para trás e ajoelhou-se aproximou-se dela.- Não consigo ver nada nessa escuridão!

- Você pisou no meu dedo mindinho...- ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor levando o dedo à boca. Ele estendeu a mão para frente tentando tocá-la até encontrar o seu rosto.

Ela estava com o dedo na boca.

- Eu piso no seu dedo e você põe ele na boca?- falou incrédulo- muito higiênico não?- completou um pouco irônico.

- Está doendo muito! Qual o problema?- ela perguntou irritadiça.

Ele tirou a mão dela da boca e a segurou.

- Sinto muito.- ele se sentia meio idiota se desculpando, se desculpar não era um costume para ele, o que o fez sentir-se desconfortável.

Ela estava com tanta vergonha que não sabia onde enfiar o rosto, deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate. Ela havia se arrumado toda, para perder todo o seu glamour tropeçando na mesma mesinha de sempre e caindo de joelhos no chão para que por cima de tudo ele pudesse pisar no dedo mindinho dela. E isso meu bem impossibilita qualquer um de recuperar o ego perdido durante a queda.

Tentou levantar-se engatinhando e para sua completa e total derrota bateu a cabeça com força na mesinha que ela mesma havia derrubado. Ela gemeu sentindo sua cabeça rodar com a pancada e o precário equilíbrio que ela mantinha naquela posição foi desfeito e assim tombou para o lado em cima dele.

-Você está bem?- ele perguntou incerto.- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Bati a cabeça, nesses malditos móveis!

Merlin sentiu-se sem graça no mesmo segundo e fechou a expressão.

- Que droga!- ela falou irritada passando a mão pela lateral do seu vestido e constatando o rasgo inevitável.

- Hey, eu já pedi desculpas!- ele falou indignado, não era assim que ela deveria reagir de acordo com o protocolo social.

- Não, não estou zangada com você. É que... Ai... Não era para ser assim.

- Não tenho culpa se você é desengonçada.- e soltou-a esquecendo do pânico dela de escuro.

- Não sou desengonçada! Eu me arrumei toda para encontrar você e agora estou toda molambenta!- ela disse procurando ele engatinhando pelo chão.

Ele gargalhou com vontade. Realmente estar ali valia todo o esforço que fizera para estar ali.

- Onde está você? Pare de rir de mim!- ela disse ralhando com ele, mas sentindo a voz fraquejar diante do pânico que crescia aos poucos em seu estômago. Francamente um dia ela ia ter que superar aquele medo ridículo.

Ele não parou de rir é claro estava achando tudo muito hilário.

- Merlin! Onde você está...?- Falou com a voz trêmula se odiando por isso.

Ele percebeu a agonia crescente na voz dela e parou de rir, aproximou-se dela também engatinhando.

-Estou aqui. Fique calma.- disse envolvendo-a com os braços e sentindo aquela sensação estranha que agora ele sempre sentia quando abraçava ela, aquele calorzinho na barriga que ele achava bastante peculiar. Já havia se perguntado várias vezes o que era aquilo, mas não fazia a menor idéia, de qualquer forma não parecia estar prejudicando-o. E depois ele havia sonhado algumas vezes abraçando-a e a mesma sensação vinha nos sonhos igualmente, talvez fosse algo nela que fizesse isso nele. Sorriu para ela, não que ela fosse ver é claro.- Você é engraçada.

- Me sinto muito melhor sabendo que você se diverte com a minha desgraça.- disse emburrada segurando o braço dele compulsivamente e apoiando as costas no peito dele sentada no meio de suas pernas. Assim estava melhor.

- Como eu poderia não rir? Você não faz sentido algum. Se arrumou toda, para se encontrar com um cara que não consegue vê-la!- disse rindo um pouco.

Ela bufou e disse:

- Não interessa, queria estar bonita de qualquer jeito.

- Pra que? Não faz a menor diferença para mim. Eu não posso ver sequer a cor do seu vestido.

- Mas você sabe que é um vestido não sabe?- ela rebateu.

- Claro que sei.

- Então. A visão não é o único sentido que você deve conservar Merlin. Ou vai me dizer que o que você não vê, não existe.

- Não, você existe. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro, você cheira incrivelmente à alfazema. – ele suspirou próximo dos seus cabelos e sentiu o cheiro dela se impregnar nele.- Posso sentir a sua pele.- disse passando os dedos delicadamente pelo seu braço.- Posso ouvir a sua voz.

- Você só não pode usar o paladar.- ela disse constatando vitoriosa virando-se para ele.

- Você está enganada.- e ele roubou seus lábios. Ela ficou surpresa por um ou dois segundos. Apenas o tempo suficiente para dar-se conta do quanto havia sentido a falta dele. A sensação que a envolveu lhe disse tudo que precisava saber. Ela estava irremediavelmente apaixonada. Julia iria matá-la.

O beijo dela era quente e divertido como ela, ele ficava parcialmente inebriado com o cheiro dela. A respiração entrecortada dela o deixava ansioso, as mãos dela estavam em sua nuca os dedos delicados passando pelos seus cabelos e a cada toque quente da ponta de seus dedos lhe provocava arrepios. Ela estava certa, a visão não era nem de longe o único sentido que ele utilizava para defini-la, ela era tão mais, tinha o cheiro, alfazema pura, a delicadeza dos dedos ao toque, a voz sonora que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar e que ultimamente vinha o perseguindo em sonhos e alucinações como nesta manhã. As mãos dele, já não estavam mais quietas em sua cintura, ele via agora o vestido,fez importantes descobertas sobre isso, em alguns segundos ele já havia tomado consciência do vão nas costas, do comprimento acima dos joelhos, e no momento seus dedos estavam fascinados com um detalhe chamado zíper que havia cativado a atenção de seus dedos.

Ela sorriu no meio do beijo. Ele adorou. Sorriu junto.

- Seus dedos fazem cócegas...- disse suspirando.

- Você estava certa. Gostei do jeito como se arrumou hoje.- ele disse com a voz entrecortada os lábios descansando na curva do pescoço dela.

- Eu sempre estou certa - ela disse rindo aos arrepios causados pela respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. - Mas, por favor, não se interrompa, continue a enumerar o que mais gosta em mim além do meu vestido...- e sorriu novamente.

O sorriso dela era fluido como ele se lembrava que era. O som de água cascateado. Ele suspirou em sua orelha, não queria tirar os lábios da pele dela, parecia errado. Não queria falar naquele momento, só queria ela.

-Já que você insiste.- ele disse reclinando-se sobre ela e fazendo-a deitar no tapete ao seu lado. – Eu adoro sua risada

Ela sorriu mais um pouco.

Ele se deliciou em ouvir.

- Gosto dos seus lábios.- disse contornando com o dedo os lábios que ainda sustentavam o sorriso de segundos atrás.

- Só?- ela perguntou levando à mão até o peito dele, e deslizando-a por cima de suas vestes. Ele sentia o sangue correr mais rápido, ela sorriu inocente. Morgana não fazia a menos idéia do efeito que tinha sobre ele.

Ele se aproximou sobre ela e beijou seus lábios suspirando com as curvas dela sob ele. Sua mente vagava por imagens que o desconcentravam do assunto do qual estavam tratando. Ou talvez fosse exatamente parte do assunto sobre o qual estavam conversando. O que era mesmo? Ah, sim, o que ele gostava nela.

- Gosto da sua cintura. - ele desceu uma de suas mãos até ela. E se demorando em carícias puxando-a mais para perto. Ela entrelaçou sua perna nas dele aproximando os dois. Ele suspirou controlando-se.

- Gosto das suas mãos nela.- ela disse sempre sorrindo.

Ele voltou a beijá-la estava no limite do seu autocontrole ali. Ele a beijava sedento. Ela queria sabe o que ele gostava? Ele gostava dela, dela toda, ali com ele. Ele queria ela. Naquele instante. Então suas havidas mãos encontraram o rasgo na lateral do vestido dela, ela suspirou ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele por dentro do vestido. A cada suspiro dela a ansiedade dentro do peito dele aumentava, simplesmente não conseguia dar-se por satisfeito com a proximidade entre eles, não era suficiente. As mãos dela também se infiltravam por baixo da camisa dele brincando perigosamente com as sensações que percorriam todo o corpo dele. Suas mãos eram instáveis e ele quando ele percebeu, não totalmente consciente é claro, o estrago no vestido dela estava provavelmente maior que o planejado, as costuras laterais haviam cedido.

- Espero que você não seja muito apegada á esse vestido.- ele disse.

- Gosto muitíssimo dele.- ela disse sabendo do que ele estava falando.

Ele sorriu dela.

- O que prefere? O vestido ou a mim?

- Hum, pergunta difícil.- ela disse rindo e girando sobre ele invertendo as posições. Roubando um beijo dele.

- Me sinto trocado.- ele disse.- Sou bastante vingativo você não deveria me provocar,- dizendo isso ele arrebentou facilmente as costuras das alças do vestido fazendo com que ele pendesse solto em um ombro.- Assim, me sinto mais vingado, metade do meu oponente já foi derrubado.

Ela sorriu gostosamente. Para em seguida puxar um botão da sua roupa. Ele exclamou diante do comportamento inesperado dela.

- O que? Direitos iguais, Merlin.- disse voltando a beijá-la. Ele estava deliciado com ela ali. Tudo estava tão certo.

- Sabe os móveis que você entrou chutando?

- Sim, tenho uma vaga idéia.

-Bem, apesar das suas reclamações eu os pus aqui.

- Devo considerar isso uma tentativa de assassinato da sua parte?

- Não, nem de longe. – ele disse girando novamente sobre ela, e então levantando-se segurando sua mão para que ela não se assustasse com o escuro assim que ele a soltasse.

Ela levantou-se com ele e a mão de Merlin em sua cintura puxou o resto do vestido para baixo, e sem muita resistência o seu oponente havia ido parar no chão aos pés descalços dela. Ele a tomou nos braços levando-a com cuidado tateado os arredores até a cama pequena que ele havia posto ali. Era o máximo que ele pôde fazer naquele espaço, havia deixado o aposento atarracado de móveis junto com o tapete e a mesinha com as flores.

- Isso é uma cama?- ela perguntou assim que os braços dele a envolveram enquanto ela estava deitada sobre o que ela identificava ser mais confortável que o tapete.

- Sim, eu a pus aqui, imaginando que pudéssemos ficar juntos em um lugar melhor que o chão como da última vez.

Ela sorriu, mas não foi o sorriso cascateante de antes.

- Ficar juntos...?

- Como estávamos há segundos atrás, e como vamos continuar, ele disse indo de encontro aos seus lábios novamente.

Então uma vozinha em sua mente gritou. "O que acha que está fazendo? Você não sabe qual a verdadeira identidade dele!" ela contra argumentou "Ele é Merlin! Eu sei quem ele é!" , mas a voz estava decidida a dissuadi-la. "Sim, então é por isso que quando o Malfoy deixou escapar o seu ahm... Apelido. Você ficou tão pensativa? Tão torturada com a necessidade de saber quem era seu adorado Merlin... Ele planejou tudo isso. Colocou uma cama dentro dos aposentos e tudo o mais. Isso parece com algo que Malfoy faria, não?" A voz tinha razão, seu corpo enrijeceu "Se ele fosse Malfoy?" então a voz soltou uma idéia horrível em sua mente "E se ele fosse comprometido". Um terror alucinante correu em suas veias. A voz estava certa, pelo que ela sabia, ele poderia ser. Estava prestes a, bem... Dormir não era exatamente a palavra exata, mas serviria. Ela estava prestes a "dormir" com um homem cuja identidade ela não conhecia exatamente. De repente não estava mais tão à vontade quanto antes.

Ele notou algo de diferente e por mais que isso exigisse determinação, parou.

- O que houve...?- ele disse notando ela encolhida em seu abraço.

- Não acho que devêssemos continuar.- ela disse com a voz fraca levemente amedrontada com o que viria a seguir.

- Por que não?- ele perguntou confuso se afastando dela. Ela sentiu frio, não gostou.

- Bem, não acho que devêssemos... Quero dizer, qual o seu nome de verdade? Onde você vive? Quem é você Merlin? O que somos nós? O que eu sou para você...?- ela terminou insegura.

Ele sentiu-se desconfortável.

- Não achei que fizesse diferença.- ele disse. Ela sentiu-se ofendida.

- Está querendo dizer que acha que sou o tipo de mulher que beija e faz... Se... Interage... Dorme, ou seja lá como você chama o que estávamos prestes a fazer, com qualquer um?- ela disse desconcertada e começando a ficar furiosa sem saber que palavras usar.

Ele achou engraçado o jeito com que ela se atrapalhara para falar, e como graciosamente espalmara a mão no peito dele. Aproximou-se novamente, abraçando-a.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer.- ele disse suspirando profundamente.- O que quis dizer foi que você não pareceu se importar antes, digo nos nossos outros encontros...

- Bem nos nossos outros encontros nós não havíamos chegado, bem... Aqui. Neste ponto onde chegamos hoje.

- Você está certa novamente. Só achei que fosse suficiente para o você o que você vê aqui, enquanto estamos...- ele disse sério. Estava se sentindo muito constrangido jamais se imaginara tendo este tipo de conversa com alguém, não sabia como proceder, não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela se sentia mal, também não era como se tivesse com um total estranho, mas sentia que estava na hora de fazer algumas perguntas.

- O que eu sou para você Merlin?

Ele permaneceu calado. Não sabia responder à aquela pergunta. Nunca havia parado tempo o suficiente para pensar no assunto. Nunca tivera uma relação de verdade com nenhuma mulher, na verdade a relação entre eles era mais longa que já havia mantido durante toda a sua vida. Não sabia como chamaria aquilo.

Ela assustou-se com o silêncio dele. Seus olhos ficaram lentamente marejados à medida que os segundos passavam e ele continuava em silêncio, sua voz ficou embargada. Porque estaria surpresa? Ele deveria de fato ser comprometido, e esta envergonhado de em admitir, ou simplesmente não quisesse perder a amante. Bem a escolha não era mais dele. Ela estava indo embora naquele segundo.

Levantou-se da cama.

- Você poderia ter tido a decência de me falar que era comprometido.

Ele ainda deitado na cama sentou-se e alcançou sua mão a impedindo de ir.

- De onde tirou essa idéia? Não sou comprometido.- para dizer a verdade era justamente o contrário, e isso causara seu silêncio.

- Então...

- De onde imaginou isso...?- ele disse com a voz levemente divertida.

- Não sei...- ela falou envergonhada.

- Na verdade de onde veio toda essa vontade de saber quem eu sou?

Ela hesitou:

- Bem, tenho minhas suspeitas de quem você é... Digamos que esta manhã elas ficaram mais fortes. E comecei a me perguntar... Você também tem suspeitas não é?

Ele sentiu-se tolo, não, não tinha a menor idéia de quem ela poderia ser. E como as suspeitas dela poderia ter se intensificado se ele sequer deixara o quarto durante todo o dia. Internado em repouso no quarto por ordens médicas.

-Não vou revelar minhas suspeitas ainda.- ele disse mentindo.

- Vou descobrir quem você é Merlin.- ela disse para ele com um sorriso.

- Não antes de eu descobrir quem é você, misteriosa Morgana.- ele a desafiou, sentindo um frio no estômago.

- Veremos... Mas o fato é que você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Ele suspirou e resolveu pelo que não lhe era característico, foi honesto.

- Não sei o que você é para mim. Nunca fui bom com relacionamentos, nunca tive um. O que diria que nós somos...?

- Bem, eu gosto de você... Pelo que eu vi hoje, pelas suas enumerações indiscretas, imagino que também goste de mim além do meu vestido...

- Você é comprometida?- ele a interrompeu de repente.

- Não?- ela disse censurando por aquilo ter passado na sua cabeça.

- Hey você também perguntou. Direitos iguais lembra? E depois bem, não gostaria de ter que dividi-la.

- Ahh então você é ciumento?- ela disse sorrindo vitoriosa na característica desvendada.

- Não!- ele negou- Normalmente não, mas... Não sou ciumento, só não gosto de dividir o que é meu.- ele disse carrancudo.

-Então eu sou sua?- ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sim.- ele respondeu estreitando o abraço enlaçando a cintura dela e tentando a afastar os pensamentos do que estavam prestes a fazer antes de aquela conversa toda começar. Pensamentos estes que era revividos com um simples roçar da pele dela na dele.

- Já que sou _sua_ então suponho que seja sua namorada.

- Namorada?- ele perguntou meio zombeteiro, nunca se imaginaria tendo uma namorada.

- Algo contra? Vai fugir amedrontado como um adolescente de 16 anos?- era a vez dela de zombar da imaturidade dele.

- Não. – ele disse meio emburrado pelo modo como ela estava o tratando.- Seria pedofilia da sua parte namorar um garoto de 16 anos não acha?

Ela gargalhou.

- Então estamos de fato namorando.- ela constatou.

Ele sentiu-se estranho, não sabia como agir,a idéia de dividi-la com outro não era nem de longe bem vinda, então supôs que seria o certo. O que eles tinham era o que a maioria chamava de namoro.

-Gostei da idéia...- ele disse- Se é a maneira mais eficaz de assegurar minha posse sobre você, que seja.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente outra vez.

- Muito bom, virei propriedade.

- Privada.- ele disse beijando-a.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Draco abriu a carta que uma coruja castanha havia acabado de atirar em seu colo.

_Esse é um anexo da sua receita. Bem, não achei outra maneira de agradecê-lo pelo que fez por mim noite retrasada. Obrigada por me trazer para o meu quarto enquanto eu não estava em condições de voltar sozinha. Acredito que estamos quites agora._

_Aqui vai mais uma dose da poção que lhe ministrei ontem pela manhã, tome caso julgue necessário._

_Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor..._

_Ginevra Weasley._


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 Idéias Malucas**

- Mal posso esperar pelo sol e pela praia!- disse Julia eufórica.

- Ah Jules estou com você...-disse Ginny feliz só em imaginar a sensação do sol na pele e do cheiro de mar.

- Ah, mas nem de longe estou com você Ginny. Na verdade duvido muito que seja só a imagem mental de praia que esteja te deixando tão feliz assim.- disse Julia insinuante lhe dando uma cotovelada.

- Ah é verdade, você tem andado super sorridente, satisfeita, a personificação do bom humor.- comentou Lucy rindo da amiga que corava.

- Já que entramos nesse tópico, devo salientar que não soltou uma palavra para suas fieis amigas sobre o encontro misterioso com o tal Merlin misterioso.- disse Izzie fazendo cara de ofendida.

Elas estavam no quarto de Julia e Lucy, era de tarde e todas estavam ansiosas para chegar ao próximo se passado dois dias desde o encontro com Merlin, mas Ginny ainda não se sentia à vontade em falar sobre isso com as amigas, especialmente com Jules, ela sabia o quanto ela poderia julgar a situação e achar que ela estava sendo precipitada como ela sempre era. E a ruiva não queria pensar sobre isso em especial, além do fato que ela não queria de jeito algum falar para elas sobre suas suspeitas em relação à real identidade dele. Na verdade ela não se sentia muito à vontade só de pensar na possibilidade, mas vez por outra não conseguia não pensar nisso. Havia se convencido de que a possibilidade de Draco Malfoy ser o seu Merlin, digo _seu agora namorado_ Merlin, era muitíssimo remota. Estava mais para impossibilidade que possibilidade. Era exatamente isso!

- Não tem nada para falar que vocês já não saibam suas abelhudas!- ela retrucou. - Estamos muito bem obrigada.

- Olha só, ela já se sente até dando uma coletiva de imprensa, atuando como porta voz, falando pelos dois!- provocou Lucy. Todas gargalharam.

-Confie quando você começa a usar mais o pronome "nós" no lugar de "eu", você já está mais envolvida que pensa.- disse Julia.

- Okay! Fim de papo, não vou ser a diversão de vocês por hoje. Se divirtam as custas da Izzie, o "deus grego" esteve no nosso quarto ontem e eu fui expulsa. Façam o que quiser com o fato. - ela disse atirando a amiga para a fogueira e recebendo um olhar ferino da mesma.

- Traidora!- disse Izzie.

- Vai dizer que não é verdade?

-Nós... Nós não te expulsamos...- ela disse negando a única informação passível de negação.

- Ah tá. Querida quando você entra no quarto que você divide com a sua amiga e tem um cara de toalha com o rosto todo sujo de calda de chocolate e a amiga rindo do lado de dentro... Isso para mim é expulsão.

- Safada! Iz, calda de chocolate! Você superou a Lu e o tal espanhol, o Ignácio com a fantasia de curandeira.

- Que por falar nisso se você quiser emprestada, eu posso emprestar alguns acessórios.- disse Ginny dando corda. Quanto mais elas se desviassem do assunto "Merlin" melhor.

- Pode contar! Se você não contar a Ginny nos contará.- ameaçou Lucy.

- Odeio desapontá-las, mas garotas receio que meu conhecimento se estenda apenas até o portal da porta, eu sequer adentrei o recinto. Dei meia volta e vim parar aqui com vocês.

- Ginny tem razão vocês são umas abelhudas!

- Ah! Fala sério Izzie, dois adultos num quarto sem roupa e chocolate no meio só pode querer dizer uma coisa...- insinuou Lucy sorridente.

- Tudo bem, você já sabem o que aconteceu pra que ficar insistindo?

- Então estão sério?- perguntou Julia.

- Não, não quero dizer isso. Veremos o que acontece depois da viagem, por hora estamos apenas curtindo.

- Nossa Iz descompromissada é milagre.- comentou Ginny surpresa coma reação da amiga, ela lhe parecera estar gostando do Zabine, mas talvez ela estivesse errada.- Porque isso?

- Por nada, só acho que é melhor assim.

- Iz, você está estranha...- comentou Lucy desconfiada.

- Não estou estranha, quando você encontra muitos caras babacas na vida, você fica receosa de entrar de cabeça em uma relação com um cara que conheceu numa viagem de trem.- ela disse dando de ombros.- Aos menos eu sei agora que nós dois estamos no mesmo ponto, sei que ele também não pensa nisso.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei. Bom se, ele pensar ai é com ele, eu não preciso saber o que ele pensa já sei o que eu penso.

- Parece decidida.- disse Julia.

- Estou decidida! Então como podem ver, não tem nada de interessante a ser dito sobre a minha vida pessoal... Sinto muito senhoritas.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Discordo inteiramente, você ainda não disse se o lance do chocolate havia sido proveitoso?- perguntou Lucy com ansiedade.

Elas riram e Izzie corou, antes de dizer.

- Bem... Eu recomendo.

- Assim como eu recomendo fantasia de curandeira!- disse Lucy, fazendo todas elas rirem.

- Hum, isso me lembra que eu preciso comprar lingeries descentes...- disse Julia pensativa.

- Julia tem uma nova presa pessoal!- disse Izzie empolgada.- Diga-nos quem é a sua nova vítima...

- Nem adianta negar Jules, porque eu sei e se você não contar e ficar escondendo os fatos que nem a Iz e a Ginny, eu conto! – disse Lucy empolgada.

Elas todas riram mais ainda.

As meninas continuaram a conversar e as risadas tilintavam leves aos ouvidos de Ginny, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe e suas suspeitas voltavam a atormentar sua mente, e ela simplesmente não conseguia manter sua mente distante delas. Se fosse realmente _ele_ o Merlin, ela não sabia como tudo iria ficar agora que ele havia oficialmente tomado posse dela. Um esboço de sorriso passou pelo seu rosto ao lembrar-se daquela noite, e ela agradeceu aos deuses por nenhuma de suas amigas ter notado, caso contrário seria um novo alvoroço e ela não estava disposta e dividir suas suspeitas com elas ainda. Soube que não ia ter paz se não tivesse certeza, ela teria que dar um jeito de descobrir, e pelo que ela sabia ele também deveria estar usando as táticas dele para descobrir quem ela era.

Sentiu o sono chegando sorrateiramente enquanto ela se distanciava da conversa eletrizante das outras. Então enquanto ela estava no meio de um bocejo ela percebeu! Tinha alguém que certamente deveria saber a essa altura quem era Merlin! Cissy! Ela era uma esfinge, e ninguém poderia guardar segredo de uma esfinge.

Então ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido quando tudo começou, ela estivera atrasada para o baile, após ter que ajudar Lucy, Julia e Izzie a se arrumarem, e Merlin a esperava...

_- Cissy e esse ele tiver simplesmente desistido de esperar por mim?- ela perguntou tentando conter as mãos nervosas que se apertavam se contorciam de maneira aparentemente impossível na frente de seu corpo._

_- Chega de drama! Morgana pelo amor de Merlin não seja idiota, ele não desistiu de esperá-la, agora desça imediatamente até aquele saguão.- falou a esfinge perdendo a paciência com a ruiva._

_- Como vocÊ pode ter certeza?_

_- **Eu o vi**!- falou Cissy já irritada._

_- Você o viu lá no saguão?_

_- Exatamente._

_- Ele parecia zangado?- ela disse deixando seu receio escapar em sua voz._

_- Não, mas ele olhava o relógio muito constantemente, isso quer dizer que ele estava impaciente!_

Aquela frase ressoava em sua cabeça "Eu o vi!" ela havia dito. Cissy sabia quem era Merlin! Ela levantou-se de um salto, assustando as outras.

- Ahh... Gente eu havia esquecido, tenho que alimentar Cissy! Pobrezinha deve estar morrendo de fome.- e sem mais despedidas ela saiu correndo do quarto de Julia e Lucy para o seu. Ginny correu como não corria fazia tempo, quando chegou no quarto a esfinge estava dormindo enroscada no travesseiro da ruiva. Ela já havia dito para ela não fazer isso, mas era só ela colocar um pé que fosse fora do quarto e ela já pulava para arruinar os travesseiros de Ginny. Ela suspirou irritada por um segundo com a esfinge desobediente, mas então lembrou que não era hora de brigar com Cissy, deveria agradá-la para conseguir a informação que queria. Seria um desafio, Cissy odiava ser acordada.

A ruiva se aproximou lentamente, e passou a mão pelo dorso macio da esfinge.

- Cissy... Cissy querida...

Aquilo envolveria chocolate. Chocolate era uma das poucas coisas que compravam a esfinge. Ela deveria ter algum doce guardado em algum lugar por perto. Vasculhou rapidamente as suas gavetas e as de Izzie, deixando uma pequena bagunça inevitável, por fim achou dois bom-bons puxa-puxa da última vez que havia encontrado os gêmeos.

Desembrulhou um dos bom-bons e deixou-os abertos em cima do travesseiro perto do nariz da esfinge.

-Cissy... Acorde querida, olhe o que eu trouxe para você... Cissy...

Ela disse novamente passando a mão pelo dorso da esfinge.

- Cissy, você não quer chocolate...?- sua voz era tão macia quanto o arrastar de um pena.

Cissy ronronou um pouco em resposta.

- Cissy... Acorde... Chocolate...

Ela se mexeu um pouco chutando levemente com as patas dianteiras.

- Morgana...-ela respondeu manhosa.

- Chocolate...

- Chocolate...

-Acorde Cissy...

- O que você quer Ginny...?

- Você não quer chocolate?

- Chocolate?- a esfinge finalmente abriu os olhos.

- É, olha só trouxe especialmente para você...

Cissy a olhou desconfiada, e por fim sentou-se no travesseiro como um gato.

- Por favor, não subestime a minha perspicácia Morgana, não minta para mim, é inútil.

Ginny bufou às vezes ela achava que Merlin e Cissy eram parentes a arrogância certamente era a mesma.

- Tudo bem eu preciso de um favor, um favor bem pequenininho.

- Um favor?- ela parecia estar considerando.

-Sim, preciso que use sua sabedoria para o bem maior, e me responda uma coisa.- ela disse.

- Vou ouvir sua pergunta, mas...

- Mas, o que?

-Mas isso vai te custar um bom-bom de chocolate.- ela disse sorrindo gananciosa.

Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- E é claro só poderei responder se não comprometer o segredo valioso que eu guardo.- ela completou encarando o bom-bom na embalagem brilhante semi-aberta aos seus pés no travesseiro.

- Bom, você disse há muito tempo atrás que o seu tão valioso segredo tinha algo a ver comigo, então o que irei lhe perguntar certamente não irá comprometer o seu segredo, não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem o bom-bom primeiro.- disse a esfinge ainda sem desviar o olhar do doce à sua frente.

Ginny avaliou, ela poderia confiar na palavra de Cissy afinal ela era uma esfinge, e ainda havia outro bom-bom em sua mão, ela poderia usá-lo para conseguir mais informações, depois talvez agradá-la facilitasse um pouco.

- Tudo bem, como quiser.- e dizendo isso empurrou o bom-bom na direção de Cissy , que abriu o resto da embalagem e pulou satisfeita em cima do doce que sequer cabia inteiro em sua boca.

- Pode desembuchar. - ela disse sem nenhuma cerimônia e coma boca transbordando de chocolate.

- Você sabe qual a verdadeira identidade do Merlin, não sabe?

Cissy parou de mastigar e levantou os olhos do doce à sua frente.

- Sim, é só isso que queria tanto me perguntar?

- Não, não... A pergunta é: Pode me dizer...? Digo: pode me dizer quem ele é? Ou se não souber o nome não tem problema você pode me indicar, ou dizer como ele é, qual a sua aparência para que eu possa reconhecê-lo?

A ruiva já conseguia sentir as borboletas farfalhando no seu estômago de ansiedade. Era agora ela finalmente ia saber!

-Não.- ela disse séria.

- Por que não? Você disse que não faria objeções se não fosse relacionado ao tal segredo e o tal segredo é sobre mim, e a identidade de Merlin não tem absolutamente nada a ver comigo!- disse Ginny frustrada.

- Pelo contrário. Este é o meu segredo.- ela disse com as bochechas sujas de chocolate.- Este é o segredo que eu guardo, quando me comprou esse era o segredo que tinha em mente e foi este segredo que uniu os dois. Sinto muito Morgana não posso dizer nada.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. Cissy guardava um segredo deles, mas...

- Mas você disse que o segredo tinha a ver comigo!

- Eu disse que tinha _algo_ a ver com você.

- Não tem nada a ver comigo. Tem tudo a ver com o Merlin!

- Não, Morgana você não entende? É um segredo mútuo, se ele me perguntasse quem é você eu também não poderia dizer, não posso ajudá-lo diretamente a descobrir tudo sobre você, sobre o amor de vocês. Ah por favor não faça essa cara, até suas amigas bobas já sabe que vocês se amam!- ela disse repreendendo-a pela a expressão sem graça que ela fez ao ouvir a frase "amor de vocês"- A mesma coisa é com você, não posso ajudá-la diretamente.

Ginny estava tão frustrada que jogou-se na cadeira da penteadeira, estivera tão perto! E Cissy sabia! Por alguns segundos estivera tão esperançosa... Sem duvida alguma Cissy sabia ser muito estraga prazeres quando queria! Então ela se sentiu culpada por estar pensando isso da pequena esfinge, afinal ela estava fazendo apenas o que sua existência lhe exigia. Como toda esfinge tudo que ela poderia dizer sobre o que guardava eram enigmas... Calma ai! Era isso, tinha alguma charada, afinal ela não poderia ajudar diretamente, mas quem sabe indiretamente pudesse lhe dar alguma pista?

-Cissy você não deveria ter algum enigma para que possa resolver e finalmente chegar ao que você guarda? Não é assim que são as esfinges?- ela perguntou tendo o cuidado de manter o outro bom-bom de chocolate a mostra, Cissy já havia terminado o anterior.

- Agora a gente pode conversar!

- Por favor me diga qual o enigma eu tenho que responder para você poder me dizer quem ele é.- implorou Ginny.

- Bem, quando eu você decifrar o enigma, você mesma poderá descobrir quem ele é.

- Melhor ainda. Se você não me der um enigma muito difícil, eu posso até te dar o outro bom-bom, e este é o último...

Cissy olhou intensamente para o doce que parecia chamá-la, suas bochechas ainda estavam sujas e ela podia apostar que seu nariz também estava, mas ela ainda ansiava pelo doce à sua frente. Sentiu-se seriamente tentada contar logo tudo que sabia pelo doce, mas logo em seguida envergonhou-se por ao menos cogitar a hipótese.

- Sinto muito, tenho que ser imparcial aqui Morgana.

- Vamos lá Cissy, você sabe que quer!- insistiu Cissy.

Cissy irritou-se frustração em querer e não poder e bateu com a pata direta dianteira no travesseiro onde estava deitada em indignação.

- Não me tente Morgana!

Ginny bufou desapontada, achou que conseguiria convencê-la. Ela estava muito firme em sua decisão, e a ruiva já estava começando a se sentir como o diabinho ombro esquerdo de Cissy oferecendo a tentação e o caminho errado.

- Tudo bem, diga-me o que puder me dizer.

- Bem, acho que antes que eu diga qualquer coisa você deveria me dar o outro doce, para me compensar por ter tentado me corromper.- disse Cissy com a expressão mais cínica do universo.

Ginny a encarou incrédula, e todo e qualquer pensamento de culpa pelo seu comportamento foi extinto. Ela girou os olhos e por fim deu o bom-bom para a esfinge, bufando. Esperou paciente até que ela terminasse de comer o chocolate para que por fim com o rosto todo lambuzado como uma criança ela assumisse uma postura pomposa e dissesse:

"Procure no que você conhece.

O gesto que te alegra e entontece.

Prove que se for verdadeiro o que você sente, não irá falhar.

Aquilo que mais gosta nele, procure por isso e não errará."

Ginny a encarou perplexa:

- O que?

-Exatamente o que eu disse, quer que eu repita?

- Cissy, esse foi o enigma mais sem pé e sem cabeça que eu já vi. Não faz o menor sentido, sequer pode ser considerado uma pista, está mais para um poeminha, inclusive ele rima!

- Na verdade é bem simples.- respondeu a esfinge dando de ombros e parando de prestar atenção nela e tentando limpar seu rosto.- E por falar nisso, _poeminha_ ofende sabia?

- Cissy, fala sério você precisa me ajudar mais do que isso!

- Não, não preciso, não posso, não vou.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, ao menos me explique o que você quer dizer.

- Ah Morgana por favor, está bem em baixo do seu nariz o que você tem que fazer, pense em algo nele que é inconfundível para você. Pronto, agora se me permite devo cuidar de outras coisas, aproveitando que você já me acordou mesmo.

E deixando a ruiva pensativa em seu quarto, a esfinge saiu andando sem pressa pela porta que estava encostada. Ginny estava totalmente concentrada pensando no que Cissy havia lhe dito. Algo nele que era inconfundível... O que ela conhecia nele tão bem que seria inconfundível? Era também o que mais gostava nele... Ela gostava de tantas coisas nele...

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, repetindo para si mesma o enigma. Até chegar à conclusão de que primeiramente tinha que saber exatamente o que mais gostava nele, isso seria o gesto que a alegrava e entontecia, cujo ela não confundiria com nenhum outro gesto de ninguém... Precisava procurar por isso.

- Preciso fazer uma lista!- então ela vasculhou seu quarto apressadamente ainda repetindo para si mesma o enigma que Cissy havia lhe dito, com medo de estar deixando passar alguma coisa... Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho amassado em suas coisas e uma pena velha correu de volta para a penteadeira e sentou-se na cadeira. Então decidida a fazer uma lista e depois elencar os itens que provavelmente seriam a resposta concentrou-se ao máximo em algo que ela adorasse nele. Sorriso! Ela adorava quando ele sorria, ela gostava mais ainda quando era ela quem fazia ele sorrir! Mesmo que às vezes, na verdade na maioria das vezes, ele risse dela e não com ela. O som da risada dele certamente seria inconfundível para ele, poderia apostar que seria capaz de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar, em meio a mil gargalhadas estranhas. Sorriso seria o primeiro item da sua lista. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever, seu braço bateu em um dos frascos na penteadeira, que espatifou-se no chão.

- Droga!- disse chateada. Era seu perfume de sândalo, ela gostava tanto dele. O frasco estava aos cacos no chão, com um aceno na varinha os cacos desapareceram, mas o líquido deixou uma mancha no carpete. Amaldiçoou mentalmente sua falta de jeito, ela sempre fora desastrada. Lembrou-se então quando encontrou-se com Merlin pela primeira vez, em que havia rasgado a capa dele, ele havia ficado muito mal humorado. Uma segunda luz ascendeu-se em sua cabeça. O mal-humor dele certamente seria inconfundível, sua rabugice era única. Por fim sem mais se importar com o perfume derramado, correu para escrever de uma vez os dois itens com medo de que este lhe fugissem à mente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Draco estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto como estivera durante grande parte do tempo nos últimos três dias. Ele estava tentando associar as vezes que havia _visto_ Morgana, ou naquela vez na enfermaria do trem, quando achou ter ouvido a voz dela, da primeira vez que se encontraram, quando foram juntos ao baile... Ele precisava de alguma pista... Sua curiosidade andava lhe roendo, ele queria muitíssimo saber quem ela era. Havia chegado a hora, Zabini o provocara bastante no dia anterior, supondo que se ela não fosse um velhinho tarado do País de Gales ela poderia ser feia e coberta de verrugas. Draco simplesmente o ignorou e atirou algo nele... Ela estivera simplesmente estonteante no baile de mascaras, e no último encontro deles ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nenhum defeito no corpo dela, sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do ultimo encontro...

Sorriu. Era a primeira vez que não sentia aversão à palavra relacionamento. Bem, ele não gostava de se referir desta forma ao que eles tinham, ainda não havia se acostumado, mas gostava de pensar que ela era só dele. Seu humor mudava sem explicação alguma quando ele pensava que ela poderia estar com outra pessoa, ser de outra pessoa.

Voltou a dar foco a seus pensamentos, pelo que ele vira no baile de mascaras ela era tão pálida quanto ele, embora isso pudesse ter mudado após o Egito, os cabelos eram lisos e compridos e... Isso era tudo que ele sabia...

- Oi.

Draco engasgou-se de susto, e sentou-se de imediato na cama tossindo até sua garganta arder.

- Quando parar de tentar colocar os pulmões pra fora, preciso falar com você.

Draco tossiu mais um pouco, e por fim conseguiu articular palavras com uma voz esganiçada que não era sua.

- Cissy?

- Eu mesma.- ela disse andando ao redor dele na cama com o rabo ondulado atrás de si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Morgana sabe que você está aqui?- Então houve um estalo em sua mente e a esfinge viu a mesma luz de curiosidade dos olhos de Morgana espelhada nos olhos dele. Compreendeu tudo, suspirou, os humanos eram todos incrivelmente iguais...

- Antes que você me pergunte a mesma coisa que Morgana me perguntou, vou lhe poupar trabalho e gastar meu latim, sim, eu sei quem é a sua Morgana, e não, não posso lhe revelar a identidade dela.

- O que? Porque não?

- Por que este é o segredo que eu guardo.- disse ela girando os olhos em ter que estar repetindo a mesma coisa pela segunda vez. Eles eram realmente muito lentos!

- Segredo? Que segredo?- ele perguntou confuso, recuperando sua compostura na cama.

Nosso esse humano em especial estava dando um show! Como assim "Que segredo?" ! Ela era uma esfinge, esfinges são famosas por guardarem tesouros que só quem consegue desvendar seus enigmas tem acesso. Será que ele havia batido a cabeça e não a reconhecia como uma esfinge? Ela o encarou preocupado.

- Consegue entender que sou uma esfinge, certo?- ela disse devagar olhando para ele com preocupação.

- Claro que consigo entender que você é uma esfinge!

- Então, vamos pensando comigo, tudo bem?- ela disse tratando ele como uma criança de dois anos de idade. - Esfinges são animais lendários não é mesmo?

- Sim.- ele disse girando os olhos.

- Somos famosas pelos nossos enigmas, certo?- ela continuou.

Sua paciência estava se esgotando, a ansiedade lhe corroia! Ele tinha ali em sua frente alguém que poderia lhe dar todas as informações que queria...!

- Cissy, onde quer chegar?- ele disse sendo rude.

- Sou uma esfinge e o segredo que une os dois é o tesouro que eu guardo, assim com toda esfinge minha razão de existência é guardar um tesouro, por isso não posso dizer nem para você, nem para Morgana o que ambos me perguntaram. Se você conseguir desvendar o enigma que vou lhe propor você terá a resposta que procura.

Draco parou pensativo por alguns segundos. Claro um enigma! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Morgana pelo visto já havia recorrido aos mesmos métodos que ele. Será que ela já sabia quem ele era?

- Morgana já sabe o enigma?- ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim, deve estar trabalhando em desvendá-lo neste minuto, embora ela tenha me parecido bem confusa, e ter me revelado que não é muito boa com este tipo de coisas...-

- Tudo bem.- ele disse por fim – Diga-me o enigma que devo resolver.

- Ok preste atenção "Procure no que você conhece. O gesto que te alegra e entontece. Prove que se for verdadeiro o que você sente, não irá falhar. Aquilo que mais gosta nele, procure por isso e não errará."

- É isso? Então basicamente tenho que descobrir o que acho mais marcante nela, e procurar por isso?

- É isso ai! Mais perspicaz que Morgana! Estou apostando em você Merlin.

Draco a ignorou, estava absorto em seus pensamentos, o que era mais marcante nela? Ele adorava quando ela lhe fazia rir ou quando estava nervosa, como na primeira vez que haviam se visto ela estivera tão nervosa que se agarrara a ele a ponto de rasgar a sua capa que até hoje ostentava o cheiro dela. Todas as vezes que ela tinha medo era assim, ela chamava por ele e ele estava lá, adorava abraçá-la, senti-la encolhida nos seus braços, e ele podia sentir o cheiro de alfazema que impregnava o ar ao redor dela... Era isso! Nossa ele sabia! A coisa mais marcante nela, que ele obviamente conhecia perfeitamente, e lhe embriagava enquanto estava com ela a ponto de deixá-lo embevecido era a fragrância do perfume que ela usava! Tinha certeza que jamais confundiria!

- Devo procurar pelo cheiro dela!- ele disse dando um pulo esperando alguma confirmação de Cissy, mas tudo que seus olhos conseguiram encontrar foi a ponta de seu rabo desaparecendo por de trás da porta. Ela já havia ido embora, ele sequer se atreveu a correr atrás, se Cissy não quisesse ele jamais iria alcançá-la mesmo.

O que ele deveria fazer? Sair cheirando todo mundo no trem?

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ginny estava quase sucumbindo ao antigo habito de roer as unhas de tão ansiosa, Já sabia o que deveria fazer, a havia feito a lista e havia chegado à conclusão de que o que ela jamais seria capaz de confundir em Merlin seria o seu beijo.. Quando ele a beijava ela senta suas pernas fraquejarem e havia aquela sensação quente e instigante na barriga que se espalhava pelas suas extremidades. Para não comentar das malditas borboletas que ficavam no ápice de felicidade em seu estômago... Sentiu um novo arrepio ao lembrar-se.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer agora. Ela já tinha sua primeira suspeita que não queria calar. Deus! Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa! As paredes do quarto pareciam se fechar sobre ela a medida que ela dava voltas no quarto. Ela precisava saber e precisava saber agora. Havia passado a tarde inteira dentro do quarto, andando do quarto para o banheiro, do banheiro par ao quarto, do quarto para o banheiro, do banheiro para o quarto. Era ele, era Draco. Não, não era ele, claro que não era. Banheiro. Talvez fosse, haviam grandes chances... Quarto. Banheiro... Impossível! Draco era insuportável quando jovem. De volta ao quarto. As pessoas mudam. Banheiro. Ela mesma não era a mesma menina que fora em Hogwarts. Quarto. Mas é claro que isso não queria dizer quer Merlin era Draco Malfoy!Banheiro.

Ela tinha que saber isso agora esta noite! Izzie havia passado rapidamente pelo quarto visto a agonia da amiga e dito qualquer coisa que Ginny sequer havia ouvido,estivera muito envolvida em sue monólogo mental para prestar atenção. Então a verdade era: ela não tinham ninguém para lhe impedir, de fazer a loucura que quisesse. E o plano que tinha em mente era de fato uma loucura. O jantar já havia passado há uns bons vinte minutos. Ela supunha que ele devesse estar no seu quarto agora, ou ele gostaria de passear pelo trem? Draco Malfoy não lhe parecia alguém que gosta de passear. É isso, ele estaria no quarto, ela entraria e BAM! Só então ela saberia.

Checou a sua roupa, estava com uma roupa simples e sequer havia passado perfume... De que adiantava ela se arrumar? Ele ia achar ela uma louca de qualquer jeito. Ela precisava criar coragem. Estava na hora, ela só precisava repassar o plano bem simples e objetivo. Entra no quarto. Ataca ele. Sair correndo. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto andando a passos largos no corredor ela chegou ao quarto dele.

Pensou em bater na porta, mas anunciar sua entrada talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Então testou a fechadura, a porta estava aberta. Rapidamente pulou para dentro do quarto e esperou encarar a expressão " surpresa-desprezo" do Malfoy, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não havia ninguém ali dentro. Ela varreu cada centímetro do quarto com os olhos em quatro segundos e notou que ela não estava ali. Estava prestes a escapulir o mais rápido possível dali e fingir que nada havia acontecido quando ela ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrado no banheiro e um xingamento abafado. Sim definitivamente Draco Malfoy estava no recinto.

Ela correu o mais silenciosamente que pode e encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro ela poderia pular em cima dele, naquele estilo ninja e surpreendê-lo antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação. Quem sabe ele nem visse o rosto dela, quem sabe tudo fosse muito rápido e ele nem conseguisse reconhecer ela direito depois.

Ela definitivamente era louca. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, estava certa de que teria um enfarto. A porta do banheiro se abriu. O meu Deus, ela ia beijar Draco Malfoy!

Ela pulou para a frente dele e antes que ele pudesse sequer se espantar ela pendurou-se no pescoço dela com toda a agilidade que os senhores do universo haviam lhe concedido nesta vida. Ela definitivamente estava beijando Draco Malfoy! Ele não havia saído do lugar ou afastado-a. Ela estava surpresa, estava completamente atenta ao fato de que ele estava somente de toalha e Ginny podia sentir as gotas remanescente molharem a sua blusa aos poucos. Então tudo começou as borboletas do seu estômago começaram a agir, sua respiração começou a ficar incerta e ofegante, e assim que ela sentiu suas pernas começarem a falhar ela tinha sua resposta e por mais que ele ainda estivesse saindo do modo automático, ela soube.

No segundo seguinte ela estava correndo como raio pela porta do quarto por todo o corredor sem sequer saber onde estava indo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capitulo 14 Austrália**

- Ginny! Não acredito que você está fumando de novo!- ralhou Lucy parecendo irritada ao entrar no quarto.

Elas haviam chegado à Austrália a dois dias, mas Ginny estava em estado de choque desde que havia beijado Draco Malfoy. Ela se recusava a sair do quarto desde então e havia retomado um antigo hábito para o desgosto de suas amigas. Ginny havia voltado a fumar... Cachimbo.

- Solte esse cachimbo agora!- disse Lucy.

- Não consigo! Lucy estou tendo um crise nervosa...- ela disse soltando uma baforada atrás da outra enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- O que você está fazendo é empesteando tudo ao seu redor e poluindo seu pulmão.- disse a outra.- Agora largue esta porcaria deste cachimbo, e venha para a praia conosco.

Ela acenou um não com a cabeça e continuou soltando baforadas apressadas.

- Não, não posso sair.

Lucy suspirou fundo, elas estavam tendo muita paciencia com a amiga, que há dois dias estava nessa situação, e tudo que ela dizia era insuficiente para justificar o seu exílio.

- Já disse Lucy, não adianta me olhar desta maneira, eu fiz algo... Não posso desfazer. Não posso sair.- ela disse sacudindo a cortina de cabelos ruiva que emoldurava seu rosto que caia desleixadamente pelos seus ombros.

Lá estava, tudo que ela revelara para as amigas sobre como havia invadido o quarto de Draco Malfoy, o agarrado e para coroar tudo, tinha saido correndo, havia sido: "Eu fiz algo". Ela se recusava a dizer o que havia feito, nem ela poderia acreditar.

- Ginny vamos, pelo amor de Merlin! O que você pode ter feito que justifique você se internar aqui neste quarto?

- Não, não, não. Não vou dizer, não tenho coragem...- ela disse soltando mais baforadas e arregalando os olhos

- Ginny, me escute. Você está com aqueles olhos...- disse Lucy assumindo um ar sério. – Tá na hora de parar.

- Não! Tem certeza? Aqueles olhos?- ela disse assustada arregalando mais ainda os olhos e correndo para o espelho.

- Exatamente. Olhos de gente louca.

- Não... Não Lucy! Não... O que eu faço?

- Você vai vestir um biquíni e vai vir para a praia conosco.

- Não, não...!- ela disse com a expressão sofrida.

- Ai Ginny eu desisto! Ao menos pare de poluir seus pulmões com esse maldito cachimbo, seu avô jamais devia ter deixado essa velharia para você.- ela disse com alguma indignação deixando o quarto.

Ginny também não gostava de fumar o cachimbo antigo do seu avô, mas era a única coisa que a acalmava, e no seu atual estado sua garganta e pulmões pareciam clamar pelo maldito cachimbo. Ela olhou novamente para o objeto em sua mão com seu conteúdo incandescente, era realmente feio. No entalhe ao longo do cabo havia um velho cuja barba comprida se enrolava ao redor do cabo do cachimbo e o nariz do velho era incrivelmente desproporcional para o seu rosto. Era uma peça horrível.

Soprou mais uma baforada no ar. Lucy tinha razão, aquele cheiro empesteava o ambiente a única coisa que se sobressaia era o cheiro do único perfume que lhe restava, o cheiro de

alfazema.

- Ela esta certa, você sabe.- disse Cissy deitada sobre o travesseiro a observando de longe todo o seu drama.- Você fica horrivel com esse cachimbo na mão... Parece uma velha ranzinza.

E com isso a ruiva não aguentou e caiu em lágrimas novamente como havia fazendo constantemente nestes últimos dois dias.

- O que eu vou fazer Cissy? É ele! É ele! Merlin é o Malfoy...!- ela disse desesperada.

Cissy a olhou com certa indiferença.

- Na verdade não tem nada que você possa fazer. Ele é Merlin e pronto.

- Não pode ser...! Eu amo Merlin, não amo o Malfoy. Como poderia?

- Você está agindo como uma criança.

- Merlin não é nada como o Malfoy. Malfoy é arrogante, ranzinza, antipático e com total e completa falta de tato. Tudo bem que Merlin foi um pouco arrogante quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, sabe? Com aquela história de rir de mim por causa do meu medo de escuro... Acho que todas as vezes que nos encontramos esse assunto entrou em pauta... E sim, Merlin está na maioria das vezes meio emburrado, ou se irrita fácil, mas de forma alguma ele é de todo antipático!- ela disse indignada largando o cachimbo e mergulhando as mãos pelos cabelos em agonia. Cissy abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a ruiva a impediu – OK! Sei como isso soa, mas eles não são iguais! Quero dizer como podem ser a mesma pessoa? Merlin sempre voltava por mais que risse do meu medo de escuro e fazia com que eu me sentisse segura. Ele me aconchegava em seus braços e o escuro não era mais tão escuro assim entende? Ele se irritava fácil é verdade, mas ele sempre terminava rindo, até mesmo quando rasguei sua capa. E todo mundo é um pouco antipático, mas ele não é insuportável como Draco Malfoy! Como eles podem ser a mesma pessoa por favor me explique?

Cissy a encarou com pura repreensão ao genuino desespero da ruiva.

- Simples: você assume que conhece Draco Malfoy, pelo que você viu na escola. Quanto tempo faz que você o viu pela ultima vez?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Ele não pode ter mudado tanto assim! É como água e vinho!

- E ainda assim dizem que é possivel transformar um no outro.- lembrou-lhe Cissy de forma sábia.

- Cissy, você é tipo a minha guru. A fonte de sabedoria... Como conseguiu ficar tão sábia?- perguntou com honesta curiosidade.

- São os doces...- ela disse séria.

Ginny sorriu e passou a mão no dorso da esfinge acariciando-a.

- Por mais que voccê esteja certa Cissy. Por mais que Merlin seja, sei lá, a versão melhorada do Draco Malfoy... Não acho que ele vá superar o fato de que nossas familias alimentam um ódio milenar uma pela outra, e o fato de que ele me despreza... Ou ao menos me desprezava... Eu acho.- ela disse nervosa soltando mais baforadas.

- Serio agora, pare com esse cachimbo.- disse Cissy.

- Não posso!

- Ah você realmente consegue ser realmente antipática, mais antipática do que o que acha que o Malfoy é. Estou deixando o recinto até você parar com esse cachimbo dos demônios.- e dizendo isso ela levantou-se da almofada onde estava deitada e saiu andando com o rabo erguido .

- Espere! Não me deixe!- mas ela já tinha desaparecido de vista e Ginny já estava novamente imersa na sua propria nuvem de fumaça fedorenta.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro com sua cabeça burbulhando em perguntas, mas a pergunta para a qual ela mais queria resposta era: se ele havia conseguido identifcá-la como Morgana ou ele apenas a via como a Weasley maluca que estava no mesmo quarto que a namorada do seu amigo.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- Caramba não acredito que a sua Morgana é aquela ruiva de parar um trem!- disse Blás com toda a sensibilidade que tinha.

- É ela.- foi tudo que Draco disse. Ele estava sentado no canto da cama olhando para um ponto qualquer fixo na parede em frente já fazia algum tempo e Blás acreditava que seria necessário o próprio apocalipse para tirá-lo desta posição.

- Como você sabe?- ele perguntou ainda incrédulo, era a terceira vez que Draco lhe contava aquela história e sem perder a paciência. O loiro devia estar em algum tipo de estado de choque, Zabine o testava para ver até quando ele aguentaria repetir a história sem explodir. Em parte ele realmente queria ouvir, pois ele simplesmente ainda estava dominado pela incredulidade.

-Principalmente pelo cheiro que ela exalava por todo os arredores, ela perfumava tudo com a essência de alfazema. Contudo o beijo também teve sua contribuição. Era Morgana.

- Santo Deus...! Que história mais maluca.

- Nem me diga...- disse Draco ainda imóvel.

- "Ela perfumava tudo..." quem ti viu quem te vê...- disse Zabine em tom de zombaria.

- Cala a boca Zabine. Não é como se você não rastejasse atrás da amiga dela. Por sinal como é o nome dela que você havia me dito a alguns minutos?

Blas estava realmente começando a se preocupar com Draco. Não preocupado do tipo "Draco com diarréia", estava mais para "Draco está levando desaforos " tipo de preocupado. Quem sabe um pouco de " Oh Merlin! Draco realmente gosta dessa mulher..." tipo de preocupado, mas ele supunha que essa última categoria contava tanto como preocupação quanto como espanto. Ou melhor, assombro.

- O nome dela é Izzie.- ele disse sem pensar direito no que dizia.

- Não, seu imbecil. Não o nome da sua namorada.

- Ah você quer o nome da _ sua _namorada. Bom a Izzie, que por sinal não é minha namorada, se refere à sua ruiva como Ginny.

- Ginny...Isso não é diminutivo para algo?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Preciso falar com ela. Ela não pode simplesmente adentrar ao meu quarto comigo saindo do banho arrancar a minha toalha da cintura e sair correndo.

-Ela arrancou sua toalha?  
- Sim.

-Nossa, ruiva tarada solta! Quem sabe ela não vem me fazer uma visita rápida dessas e também arranca a _minha_ toalha?- ele disse fazendo sua melhor cara de segundas intenções.

- Cala a boca Blás.- ele disse simplesmente sem se mover ou desviar os olhos da parede nem por um segundo.

Blas perdeu a paciência.

- Ok cara, já chega! Você tá me dando os arrepios homem! Você gosta dela de verdade eu entendo. Me assusta, não vou negar, mas eu entendo. Mas você poderia por favor sair dessa posição e parar de encarar a parede como tem feito pelas últimas duas horas? Ou eu vou ter que te bater fora desta posição?

Draco finalmente se mecheu, ele finalmente o encarou.

- Só Ginny? Sem nenhum sobrenome?

Blás estava a cada segundo mais precupado.

- Sei lá qual o sobrenome dela. Eu e Izzie não ficamos exatamente falando das amigas dela. Ela deve ter algum sobrenome, afinal não deve ser filha de um pai de chiqueiro!

- Oh Merlin! O que eu faço agora...?- ele perguntou admitindo-se completamente desorientado.

- Acho que deveria ir falar com ela, você sabe, antes que ela ataque mais alguém...- disse Blas.

- Pare com isso Blas, você sabe muito bem que não é assim!- disse ele levemente irritado.

Blas o olhou assustado. Aquele não era o Draco, peciênte com argumentos baseados na sensatez... Ele já tinha tido o sufieciente daquela maluquice.

- Cara você realmente tá me dando aqueles arrepios, pra mim já chega. Combinei de fazer algo com Izzie e já estou atrasado. Acho que você realmente deveria ir falar com ela.

- Sim, eu vou.- ele disse se levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à porta junto com Blás.

- Acho que você ia querer tirar a roupa com a qual dormiu e colocar suas vestes primeiro.

- Claro, claro...- assentiu Draco voltando em direção ao armário.

- Cara talvez você queira comer algo, já são três da tarde e você sequer tomou café. Melhor ainda, chame-a para comer algo com você.

- Certo.- disse o loiro ainda no mesmo tom mecânico.

- Até mais tarde.- e dizendo isso saiu rapidamente do lugar.

Draco fez como ele disse ainda se sentindo aereo à tudo ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ela era linda, hipnotizante e além disso tinha aquela sensação lá no fundo de que ele a conhecia.

Precisava falar com ela. Sabia qual era o quarto, ele se lembrava muito bem dela e do velhinho se agarrando no corredor, assim como do dia em que ela estivera muito bêbada e chorando em trajes menores no meio do trem. Ele havia conduzido ela de volta ao seu quarto. Morgana era bem dada a aventuras para ser gentil sobre aquelas situações, e sobre aquele velhinho, bem eles deveriam conversar sobre aquilo, ele parecia bem intimo dela, e ela havia lhe dito recentemente que não era comprometida... Haviam tantas coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar à ela. Incluso " De onde diabos ele a conhecia?" De fato ela havia mandado um bilhete por coruja agracendo pelo dia em que ele havia levado-a para o quarto enquanto ela não estava em condições. Deveria haver o nome dela assinado no bilhete em algum lugar, ele só não conseguia lembrar, e sequer sabia onde havia posto o tal bilhete.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo trem tão absorto em seus conflitos internos tentando se preparar mentalmente para o reconhecimento de terreno que estava prestes a fazer, que sequer notou as pessoas o encarando de forma estranha.

Finalmente ele estava à porta do quarto dela, bateu na porta como mandava o protocolo e esperou.

- Lucy já disse: eu agi como uma maluca! Fiz algo muito louco e nunca mais sairei deste quarto!- ela gritou enquanto abriu a porta. Ele não segurou o riso discreto.

Ela parecia ter sido vítima de um feitiço para o corpo preso ali petrificada na porta o encarando como se houvesse visto um fantasma.

- Boa tarde Morg... Quero dizer Ginny.

Ela ainda estava petrificada só que agora sua boca abria e fechava varis vezes sem emitir nenhum som.

- Desculpe, não é uma boa hora?- ele tentou parecer educado até que ela recuperasse sua voz, mas não se conteve. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e gentilmente a forçou a sair daquela posição para que ele pudesse entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.- Se não for uma boa hora, eu sinto muito, mas não irei embora. Nós precisamos conversar e não tem nada que você possa fazer. Que cheiro é esse?- ele disse observando a fumaça no ar.

- Merlin...- ela disse. Ele suspirou ela estava no mesmo estado em que ele estivera dois minutos atrás, novamente ele a conduziu, mas desta vez para o canto da cama.

- Sim.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu estou muito sem jeito. Devo-lhe mil desculpas por tê-lo...Atacado daquela forma naquela noite. - ela disse, nervosa balançando o cachimbo em um das mãos.

- Ahh, vamos dizer que está tudo bem e que você só me assustou um pouco. Você fuma... Cachimbo?- ele perguntou achando muitíssimo estranho.

Ela sorriu sem graça querendo morrer por não ter escondido o cachimbo.

- Ah... Não, na verdade não, eu... Eu só gosto de segurar.- ela disse gaguejando. Ela queria se enforcar, ela era oficialmente a pessoa mais estúpida do universo e ele a olhava com toda a incredulidade possível.

- E ficar respirando a fumaça...?

Ela sorriu um sorriso amarelo sem graça.

- É...

- Por que essa fumaça é realmente muito cheirosa e agradável...- ele disse irônico.

Ela gostaria de ter um buraco no chão onde pudesse enfiar sua cabeça exatamente como uma avestruz.

- Está te incomodando? Eu posso tentar dissipá-la se você quiser...- ela disse colocando o cachimbo na boca automaticamente e soprando duas baforadas enquanto procurava sua varinha.

Ele não conseguiu controlar o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto, enquanto ela genuinamente se atrapalhava com as próprias palavras e gestos. Ela realmente era a Morgana, os gestos a voz o perfume era tudo idêntico, inclusive a habilidade de lhe roubar sorrisos. Enquanto ela procurava desajeitamente sua varinha e displicentemente fumava o cachimbo ele a encarava com um sorriso pretensioso e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Até que como um surto ela explodiu.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Demônios uivantes!A porcaria da varinha sumiu!- ela gritou parecendo muito frustrada. Ele a encarou confuso se aproximando de onde ela estava em pé.

- Acalme-se, se você quiser eu mesmo posso dissipar a fumaça para você...

Ela bufou soltando mais baforadas, só então notando que estivera notoriamente fumando nos últimos segundos quando havia dito que não fumava.

- É eu fumo cachimbo! Era do meu avó e eu acabei desenvolvendo o hábito em momentos de sobrecarga de stress!

-Posso perceber... É um hábito horrível.- ele disse sem fazer cerimônia a encarando.

-Eu sei tá! Não precisa ficar me repreendendo.

-Não estou.- ele disse calmo a observando.

-Você está me achando uma abominação.- ela disse pondo as mãos na cabeça.

-Não necessariamente. Eu diria excêntrica.- ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e uma sobrancelha arqueada

-Excêntrica é eufemismo para "pessoas das quais não quero me aproximar".- ela disse derrotada.

-Bem, na maioria das vezes você estaria certa...- mas antes que ele pudesse terminar ela explodiu interrompendo-o e jogando-se na cama parecendo a personificação da frustração.

- Que Droga! Isso está tudo errado. Não era pra ser assim! Eu deveria estar bem vestida e bronzeada, meu cabelo deveria estar arrumado e não parecendo um ninho de pardais vorazes! Eu deveria roubar seu fôlego ao invés de gastar o meu próprio neste maldito cachimbo!- ela disse. Ele gargalhou sonoramente da frustração dela, ele poderia agora encaixá-la perfeitamente em todas as cenas que tinha em sua cabeça dos dois se encontrando. Quando ele conseguiu parar de rir viu que ela o encarava com uma expressão pouco feliz.

- Se isso te consola quando você me atacou e puxou minha toalha naquela noite você realmente roubou o meu fôlego...- ele disse ainda rindo.

Ela corou violentamente e a sensação de que ele a conhecia aumentou.

- Desculpe por aquilo, não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Estava muito ansiosa para saber quem era você.

- Então você já suspeitava de mim?

- Mais ou menos...

Então antes que ele pudesse impedir a si mesmo ele a abraçou e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos flamejantes dela sentindo o cheiro dela como ele sempre adorava fazer. Estava mais forte ali, a essência de alfazema.

- Você está surpreso de um jeito ruim em saber que eu sou a Morgana?- ela perguntou ainda em seu abraço.

- Não, na verdade eu já havia observado você e suas amigas no trem, mas em especial Blás, você sabe, o cara que está saindo com a sua amiga...

- Sim eu sei quem ele é.

- Pois é, se me permite dizer ele já tecia bons comentários sobre a sua aparência. Se é com isso que está preocupada.- ele disse rindo do desconforto dela.

- Não é exatamente com isso. Quero dizer, isso também, mas tem outra coisa...

- O que mais poderia te preocupar, foi você a curandeira que cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava todo... Quando eu estava em uma situação desagradável.- ele completou.- Pelo que sou grato, mas nunca lhe agradeci.

- Você teve chance de me agradecer, poderia muito bem ter enviado por coruja.

- Como você agradece à uma mulher por ter te ajudado a curar uma diarreia de mais alto grau?

Ela finalmente sorriu de verdade. Ela conseguia compreender o lado dele.

- Quero dizer, eu sei quem você é. Você é Draco Malfoy, eu nunca poderia esperar... Como isso acontecer...

- Você sabe o meu nome?- ele achou estranho, achou que ela só o conhecesse de vista dos corredores do trem.

- Claro que sei. Você pelo visto não sabe o meu...- ela disse abaixando a vista. O loiro se sentiu um pouco culpado.

- Eu não lembro. Perdi o bilhete e a receita... E na época eu estava preocupado com outras coisas para guardar esta informação em mente.

Ela se sentiu levemente ofendida, mas manteve-se firme. Ela ia dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria descobrir.

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.- ela disse séria o encarando nos olhos. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás soltando-a imediatamente.

- Como?

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Weasley?

- Sim.- ela confirmou ainda o encarando séria.

- Nossa...- ele disse sentando-se na cama assumindo novamente os gestos mecânicos de meia hora atrás.- Isso está errado de tantas formas...

- Você entende agora a minha agonia...?- ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama

- Eu entendo a minha _agonia_, que esta se formando agora.

- Eu estive em Hogwarts na mesma época que você, apenas um ano mais nova.- ela disse.

- O Merlin! Você era a namoradinha do Potter, você perseguia ele, e mandou aquele ridículo cartão de dia dos namorados quando estávamos no terceiro ano, ou segundo... Não lembro bem.

- E você era, aquele estúpido garoto arrogante, que se achava superior a todos e usava aquela feiosa da Pansy Parkinson. Você era insuportável! Como você pode ter se tornado o Merlin? Como eu posso ter me apaixonado por Draco Malfoy?

Ele ficou em silencio

- Você está apaixonada por mim?

Ela corou violentamente e virou de costas envergonhada fingindo ainda procurar a varinha.

-Não posso estar, mas estou...- ela murmurou o mais baixo que pôde.

- Esse não é nem de longe o maior problema. O grande problema foi eu ter me envolvido com você...Você é uma Weasley.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago, era isso que vinha aterrorizando os cantos de sua mente durante aqueles dois dias. Exatamente aquela reação.

- Isso é um problema tão grande assim para você...?- ela perguntou visivelmente ofendida.

- Sim, quero dizer. Sua família é metida com todo tipo de hábitos ruins...

Ela o olhou com desgosto.

- Eu estava certa. Cissy ainda tentou mudar minha opinião, mas você continua o mesmo menininho esnobe que sempre foi, com sua mania insuportável de grandeza.- ela disse com desdem.- Acho que nós dois temos ideias muito diferente sobre hábitos ruins.

- Vindo daquela que ainda continua de pijama e ainda por cima fuma cachimbo! Quem em nome de Merlin fuma cachimbo nos dias de hoje? Ou melhor, que mulher fuma cachimbo nos dias de hoje?- ele disse levantando-se

- Eu não ia dizer nada, mas ao menos eu e minha família não fomos publicamente envergonhados após a guerra. Sua família é nojenta Malfoy!

Ele afastou-se dando um passo para trás. Aquilo era golpe baixo, quem ela achava que era? Ela era apenas mais uma ruiva naquela horda que eles costumavam chamar de família, mas a realidade era que eles mal tinham como sustentar a ninhada de filhos.

- Toda aquela situação foi um erro. Eu minha mãe e meu pai já nos redimimos diante do ministério, minha família conhece nobreza de uma forma que a sua nunca vai conhecer.- ele disse com os punhos tremendo diante da audácia dela.

- Acho que sim, já que nobreza pra você é comprada, e não merecida.- ela disse já com as bochechas vermelhas.

- A mesma Weasley de sempre. Acho que foi você quem não cresceu, ainda continua correndo atrás do Potter aos fins de semana, eu fui só sua distração não é? Não tem problema no fim das contas acho que você não poderia passar disso para mim, também.

- Como você ousa?- ela disse chocada com os olhos marejados sentindo uma dor aguda no peito.

- E você ainda teve a coragem de me dizer que não era comprometida, enquanto eu claramente vi você se agarrando com aquele velhinho burro no corredor do trem naquele dia. Ele era rico ao menos?

- Eu não preciso de lições de moral de um Malfoy, quanto mais de um que coloca a cueca por cima da calça!- ela disse alterada, apontando para as vestes dele. Então o loiro finalmente entendeu porque as pessoas que passavam por ele o encaravam com aquele olhar engraçado. Ele estivera tão distraído ao se vestir que nem percebera.

- A culpa é sua! Você me deixou distraído, me deixou parecendo um doente mental desde que invadiu meu quarto e me atacou!- ele gritou enfurecido.

- Eu não te ataquei! Foi só um beijo, não se sinta tão lisonjeado!- ela disse com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto dando um passo na sua direção.

- Não foi, não! Você arrancou a minha toalha, se aproveitou que eu estava desprevenido, logo após eu sair do banho!- ele disse apontando para ela como se apontasse para um réu e se aproximando também.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que eu me aproveitei do pobre garotinho aqui? Que não sabe como dar conta de uma mulher?

- Eu dei conta de você!- ele disse furioso a centímetros do rosto dela. Ela era uma baixinha ruiva realmente insolente.

- Então porque eu precisei te atacar?

- Porque você mesmo disse que é louca por mim!- ele disse com as bochechas rosadas pelo calor da discussão.

- Ah mais é claro, você ainda é aquele garotinho mijão, que acha que tudo gira ao seu redor!- ela disse descontrolada rebatendo o dedo dele do seu rosto.

- Vou mostrar para você qual a diferença entre um homem e um garoto.- ele disse arrebatando-a em um beijo.

Eles estavam descontrolados. A ruiva deixou o cachimbo cair no chão esquecendo-se totalmente do mesmo, ela era pura raiva do homem à sua frente, queria rasgá-lo em dois com as suas unhas. Ele não tinha o direito de se achar superior a ninguém! Quem ele achava que era? Ela ia colocá-lo no seu devido lugar! Ah se ia...!

Ele estava transtornado com as ofensas dela. Como ela poderia achar que ele ainda era aquele menino que fora para Hogwarts e namorara aquela horrenda Pansy Parkinson? Ela de fato não o conhecia, e adorava julgá-lo como todos. Ele ia mostrar pra ela do que era feito um Malfoy! Sua respiração era ofegante enquanto ele dava um fim aquele ridículo pijama dela, assim como tudo dentro daquele quarto. Cada arranhão feito por ela deixava sua pele ardendo o deixava mais ansioso para terminar com aquela roupa logo.

- Sua cueca é horrível.- ela disse por puro despeito. Enquanto puxava a mesma até ouvir as costuras se romperem e o tecido ceder até rasgar.

- Não mais que seu pijama, quem te emprestou a sua mãe?- ele perguntou mordendo-lhe o pescoço e a orelha.

- Não, eu peguei do armário da sua mãe.- ela disse desaforada.

- Minha mãe é uma senhora de classe- ele disse no meio de um beijo esfomeado.

- E a minha é uma senhora de respeito.

A cada ofensa os dois ficavam mais vorazes, e o ritmo se tornava mais intenso. Nenhum dos dois se importavam se estavam fazendo barulho ou sequer percebia que estavam destruindo o lugar. Na penteadeira todos os perfumes e maquiagens jaziam quebrados no chão, o espelho na porta do armário estava rachado e Draco sequer sentiu o corte em suas costas.

- Não posso acreditar que deixei você entrar na minha cabeça.- ele disse ofegante e com a respiração pesada. Ela nem achou aquela frase digna de resposta, ou talvez só estivesse sem fôlego.

As luminárias estava igualmente quebradas e os travesseiros estavam jogados, se é que ainda se podia chamar de travesseiros aquele amontoado de penas. Ginny sequer sentia as várias mordidas e arranhões por todo o seu corpo, ou o corte em sua mão esquerda de quando sem querer ela se apoiara em uma cadeira sobre a qual já haviam resquícios de uma das luminárias. Os dois eram pura fúria.

Quando tudo terminou os dois estavam deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro, ambos exaustos. Draco a observava respirar e deslizava a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, sua própria respiração já havia se acalmado assim como sua raiva, agora só restava o que ele imaginava ser sensatez. Ela era linda, os cabelos espalhados ao seu redor reluziam à luz que entrava das cortinas semi abertas, e neles repousavam pequenas penas dos travesseiros destruídos. Ele nunca havia imaginado que Morgana pudesse ser ela, mas era. Ele não podia parar de pensar nela e em o quanto ele a desejava, o quanto ele gostava de receber o olhar dela pelas pálpebras entreabertas exatamente como agora. Se odiou por não conseguir evitar o que estava sentindo, se odiou por faltar-lhe coragem de levantar dali e deixá-la só como ele já havia feito com tantas outras mulheres. Ela era diferente, ela parecia sentir asco dele enquanto discutiam, nenhuma mulher em toda a sua vida havia expressado desdém em relação a ele. Ela certamente o achava abominável, como as palavras dela mesmo haviam dado a entender.

Ele olhou para o sangue que marcava a palma da mão dela, e passou suavemente o dedo pelo corte e observou-a se encolher devido à dor, parou de imediato.

- Sinto muito.- ele disse encarando-a.

Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e disse:

- Não tem problema, daqui a pouco só vai restar uma pequena cicatriz no lugar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, vários minutos se passaram e ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra. Ela estava morrendo de medo de que de alguma forma ela afugentasse aquele momento, então só se deleitava na presença dele, no toque dele em sua pele e nas sensações conhecidas e aconchegantes que ele lhe causava. Ao contrário do que ela havia dito era difícil deixá-lo, afastar o toque aveludado de seus dedos nela, ou recusar aos beijos invasivos que os dois trocaram a minutos atrás. Tudo era muito difícil... Então ele quebrou o silencio.

- Você estava certa.

- Sobre o que?- ela perguntou com a voz rouca, a garganta ardia dos gritos trocados.

- Isso está errado. Não pode durar.- e dizendo isso ele levantou-se sem olhar para trás para que ela não visse seus olhos vermelhos, pegou o que restava se suas roupas e deixou-a com o silencio do quarto destruído. Naquele momento ele se odiava mais que nunca por não conseguir conter a lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. Ela obviamente não o queria, e ele também não deveria desejá-la.


	15. Capítulo 15

Cap. 1 Merlin VRS. Morgana.

- Então Você vai?

- Eu já disse que não!

- Por que não, Draco?!- perguntou o moreno insistentemente.

- Por que _eu não quero_!

- Não quer? Não quer? Como assim não quer?!

- Blás, por que você não vai encher o saco de um otário qualquer e me deixa em paz?!- respondeu o loiro com maus modos, irritado. Estava tentando ler o um livro sobre investimentos bancários, e Zabini não calava a boca um instante para ele poder se concentrar em como investir os rubis que haviam chegado recentemente ao banco.

- Porque eu já tenho um para perturbar.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo foi?!

- Draco pare de bancar o mafioso e venha se divertir ao menos uma vez na vida! – disse Blás tomando o livro das mãos de Draco para impedi-lo de ler.

- Eu não estou bancando o mafioso, mas provavelmente irei bancar o assassino se você não me deixar em paz. – Malfoy chiou entre dentes para o outro ali a sua frente.

- Ameaças de praxe, mas eu prometo que te deixo em paz se Você for.

- Blás, cala a boca e me devolve o livro!- Draco disse se levantando e usando toda a sua força de vontade para não acertar um murro na cara de Zabini.

- Só se você for. - o outro chantageou.

- Para que Você quer que eu vá, você não precisa de mim lá!- Draco exclamou irritado e tentando pegar o livro das mãos do moreno.

- Você sabe que as mulheres sempre andam em duplas, então em dupla também fica mais fácil para nós.

- "Para _nós_" que _nós_ seu delinqüente, quem disse que eu estou atrás de mulher!

- Vergonha da raça! È isto que você é.

- Blás, vá embora!

- Não! Qual é draco?! Você ta rejeitando mulher? Você não é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço, sai deste corpo que não te pertence! – disse Blás sacudindo Draco pelos ombros, e bom ninguém sacode um Malfoy pelos ombros!

- Eu... Não... Estou... Rejeitan... – tentou dizer, mas era difícil falar direito chacoalhando daquele jeito. – Para com isso seu imbecil! – e empurrou o outro contra a parede.

- Ta vendo, você não é Draco Malfoy! O verdadeiro Draco teria me torturado ali mesmo, por isso.

- Renunciei ao habito, mas eu poço ter uma recaída se você continuar me perturbando deste jeito!

- Vamos, larga de ser chato, eu vou mostrar como se divertir para você!

- Agora é que eu não vou! Da ultima vez que Você disse isso você me meteu em um monte de problemas dos quais eu ainda tento me livrar até hoje!

- Não é verdade, eu nunca faria isto! Calma... Espere ai... Você está falando da Alina?

- De quem mais?!- gritou o outro.

- Mas a culpa não foi minha se você não gostou dela depois!

- É muita cara-de-pau! Você me empurrou um firewhiky atrás do outro, e quando eu já estava bêbado o suficiente que nem você, me apresentou uma de suas amigas que por acaso conhecia uma bela morena alta e curvilínea. Praticamente me empurrou para cima da tal de Alina para poder se dar bem com a loira, e quando eu acordei no outro dia num hotelzinho de quinta, estava deitado ao lado de uma baleia orca no cio, com bigode e tudo e ostentava uma aliança no dedo com o nome da infeliz gravado. E vocÊ vem em dizer que a culpa foi minha!

- Mas foi mesmo... - disse blás ofegante por causa das risadas.

- Você sabia, que até hoje o processo de separação ainda está em andamento seu imbecil?! E que depois de cinco meses ela veio com uma criança ruiva com olhos pretos, me pedir pensão alegando ser meu filho!

- Hahahahaha... Desta parte eu não sabia... - disse se dobrando ao meio e pondo as duas mãos na barriga de tanto rir. – Que decepção a Aline dando o golpe do baú...! Hahahaha. Draco você é papai!

- Vai pro inferno Zabini, claro que aquele monstrinho não era um Malfoy, e nem será nunca!

- Draco, isso é passado, vamos olhar para o futuro!

- Meu futuro está exatamente aqui, perto do banco, e de toda a minha fortuna.

- Se é assim, você não me deixa outra alternativa.

- Do que você está falando seu idiota?!- perguntou o loiro fazendo ar de pouco caso.

- Você me obriga a recorrer às medidas drásticas.

- Você não é bom de ameaças Blás, e você sabe disso.

- Quanto foi mesmo este livro?

- Muito mais do que o que Você pode imaginar... Mas o que... Não! ME devolva o livro agora seu maníaco!

- Se fizer este livro em pedaços...

- Você não teria coragem...

- Não?- ele disse com os olhos brilhando. E Draco não conteve a investida contra o homem ali na sua frente, e o derrubou no chão, os dois rolaram por alguns instantes, até que Blás saiu com o livro na mão.

- Zabini este é um exemplar único, não se atreva a danificar nem uma folha sequer com as suas patas...

- Eu prometo que se você for eu não farei nada com ele.

- Eu não vou para esta droga desta viagem!

- Então acho que o seu precioso livro de investimentos vai tirar umas férias...- ele disse escondendo o livro com a mão nas costas.

- Você não faria isto, Você sabe que eu te mataria imediatamente depois.

- Não iria trazer de volta o seu livro se você ma matasse, sem contar que assim ele estaria perdido para sempre.

- Seu verme de jardim ignorante... – Draco estava com tanta raiva que seria capaz de estrangular Zabini se ele estivesse próximo o suficiente de suas mãos.

- Sem xingamentos... Então você já se decidiu se vai?

- Eu te odeio...

- Beleza! Vou considerar isto como um sim! - e se encaminhou até a porta do escritório. – Vou pagar as suas passagens só porque eu sou um bom amigo.

- Seu filho da... – mas blás já havia batido a porta atrás de si, e a ultima coisa que Draco ouviu como resposta foi:

- Te espero em uma semana na estação King Cross! – agora ele teria que ir, não tinha escolha, que idéia estúpida a de Blás... Ele queria ir em uma excursão de 4 meses rodando o mundo, indo em diferentes lugares, Grécia, Egito, Alemanha, Austrália, Irlanda, Espanha, Itália, França e Rússia.

*** _Uma semana depois..._

- Trouxe tudo draco?

- Cala a boca imbecil.

- Trouxe roupas de banho, não trouxe?

- Não.

- Como não?!- perguntou Blás horrorizado.

- Não gosto de praia.

- Mas nós temos que ir à praia.

- Correção Zabini, _você_ tem que ir a praia, eu não, eu não tinha nem que estar vindo nessa viagem com você! – os dois discutiam já dentro da plataforma 9 ³/4, esperando para encontrar um lugar no trem que pelo que parecia estava mais do que lotado.

- Pense no seu livro Malfoy.-disse o moreno sarcástico.

- É tudo que eu tenho feito.

- Melhor assim.

- Você ao menos comprou a cabine de primeira classe?

- Claro! Uma das melhores.

- Ao menos isso. - resmungou Draco.

- Julia? Cadê a Julia?

- Não sei Ginny!

- Ela estava aqui há um minuto atrás!- protestou a ruiva.

- Eu só sei que deste jeito nós vamos acabar perdendo o trem! Toda hora alguém some!- disse Lucy.

- Estou aqui gente!- se apresentou Izzie.

- Izzie você viu a Julia perambulando por ai?

- Não, achei que ela estivesse com vocês.

- Merlin! Quanta confusão!- esbravejou a ruiva.

- Calma eu vou atrás dela se vocÊs quiserem.

- Não! - cortou Lucy que já estava estressada.

- Assim vocÊ só vai ser mais uma perdida.- completou Virginia.

- Com que blusa ela estava?

- Não lembro... - disse a outra pensativa.

- Ah olha ela ali!- gritou Lucy.

- Julia!- disseram todas em uníssono, e a amiga perdida que andava olhando as pessoas, procurando algum conhecido, totalmente distraída, se virou para encará-las.

- Ai estão vocês! Eu procurei vocês por toda a estação... - disse calma.

- E nós estávamos no mesmo lugar desde quando Você saiu para fazer não sei o que!- reclamou Lucy.

- Vocês duas, prestem atenção. Vamos embarcar logo, achar nossas cabines, e nos livrar desta multidão depois resolvemos isto. - disse Izzie. E todas entraram no trem que já apitava.

Não demorou muito e as quatro acharam as duas cabines que haviam comprado, Ginny entrou na sua, era uma cabine espaçosa, com certeza devido a algum feitiço, pois era realmente muito larga. Tinha duas camas como pedira, ambas de dossel, um banheiro, um guarda roupa uma escrivaninha de mogno com um jogo de xadrez bruxo em cima ao lado de um baralho novinho em folha de Snap explosivo. E um tapete muito macio que ocupava boa parte do quarto. Perfeita, ficou fascinada com o luxo, iria dividir a sua cabine com Izzie, e Lucy dividiria a sua com Julia. As quatro amigas resolveram fazer uma excursão de férias, decidiram tirar um tempo para relaxar, e fazer um pequeno tuor, seria muito divertido e elas tinha vários planos. Ambas estavam muito animadas, Ginny principalmente. Ela sentou-se na cama e colocou o malão aos seus pés.

- É maravilhoso!

- Também achei.

- Imagine o resto do trem!

- É, imagine os outros passageiros...

- Izzie sua pervertida!

- Pervertida eu?! Nunca!- protestou a outra.- Ginny eu trabalho dia e noite naquele hospital com você, é justo que eu tire um tempinho para dedicar a minha vida amorosa.

- Você tem razão, acho que também preciso de um tempo para isso, ultimamente minha vida amorosa tem se resumido a um, deserto que a anos não vê água.- as duas riram bastante.

- Não é verdade. - protesto Izzie ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não?

- Não, sei de um cara perdidamente apaixonado por você!

- Mesmo, e de quem se trata este santo?- perguntou a ruiva sem entusiasmo.

- Ele seria capaz de pegar febre do feno só para poder ficar ao seu lado.

- Uau quem é este príncipe encantado. Espero que ele não vire sapo antes de eu encontra-lo. – disse ironicamente.

- Quem mais, se não o Marcos!- disse a outra se atirando na cama e rindo.

- Me poupe! Eu ainda não cheguei ao nível da pedofilia! Marcos tem 13 anos!

- Mas é perdidamente apaixonado por você!

- É só uma paixonite infantil.- disse Ginny não contendo o sorriso. Marcos é um antigo paciente, na verdade um dos primeiros que ela atendeu como curandeira, conheceu ele quando ele só tinha dez anos, e desde lá o garoto desenvolveu uma paixonite por ela fazia de tudo para ficar doente e assim ela poder cuidar dele, ia no hospital até quando não senti a nada, inventava dores nos lugares mais improváveis e ia para a emergência com a mãe no meio da noite, este seria bem capaz de pegar febre do feno só para ir ao hospital, toda data comemorativa mandava cartões inclusive no dia dos namorados! Ginny se sentia sem jeito de dispensá-lo, é claro que ela não sonhava nunca em ter algo com ele, mesmo que ele fosse bonito, seria no máximo sua amiga, mas o garoto parecia não entender quando ela insinuava que ele deveria conhecer garotas da idade dele.

- Ele é louco por você.

- Cala boca, Izzie.

- Calo, mas só porque eu estou indo tomar banho.

- Isso aproveita este banheiro maravilhoso.

- Exatamente isto que eu pretendo fazer.- enquanto a outra entrava no banheiro Ginny desfazia suas malas, e arrumava suas coisas de uma lado do guarda-roupa. Tirou os vestidos de festa, as calças, as saias e as blusas, capas, e suéteres, depois se dirigiu a parte de cosméticos, e foi colocando tudo na cômoda que estava ao lado do guarda-roupa, e que bem ao seu lado tinha um espelho enorme que tomava todo o resto da parede. Tirou maquiagem, perfumes, cremes e etc. Não demorou muito e Izzie saiu do banho.

- Banheiro aprovado!

- Ótimo!- e a amiga olhou para as coisas em cima da cômoda, e disse levantando uma sobrancelha:

- Você pretende perfumar todo o trem?

- Não, não é isso!- disse a ruiva rindo da brincadeira. – É que como eu ganhei dois perfumes perfeitos, eu não consegui decidir qual usar primeiro, então; eu resolvi que usaria um de dia e um de noite.

- Realmente isso é bem a sua cara mesmo. Posso saber de quem a Srta. Ganhou os perfumes? Não foi de Marcos foi?

- Claro que não sua boba. Meu irmão Gui me deu o de Alfazema que é meu preferido e a Luna me deu o de Sândalo que é o que eu vou usar durante o dia, mas que também é muito bom.

- Sei, eu to começando a achar que algum admirador secreto anda rondando você.

- Ah, cala a boca, Izzie.

- Ande vá se arrumar, daqui a pouco é a hora do almoço e eu estou louca para ver o resto do trem.

- Eu estou ansiosa para saber em que lugar nós iremos primeiro.

- Espero que seja a Espanha.- disse Izzie sonhadora.

- Eu torço pelo Egito.

- Mas você já foi lá!

- Mas foi há muito tempo. Lá é maravilhoso.

- Sim, mas chega de conversa, vá logo que eu estou com fome.

- To indo, to indo...

- Então Sr. Malfoy, está gostando?- perguntou Blás fingindo um tom formal.

- Até agora?- devolveu o loiro - Era de ser esperado.

- Eu comprei duas das melhores acomodações daqui.

- No mínimo você tinha que fazer isto, depois de me forçar a vir com você nessa viagem estúpida. - disse Draco irritado.

- Hora Draco pare de reclamar, você vai acabar gostando, eu já vi mulheres lindas. - disse Zabini não se deixando levar pelo mau-humor do outro.

- Blás, nós mal acabamos de entrar no trem e você já viu todas as mulheres...?- perguntou Draco incrédulo.

- Não todas, mas boa parte delas, e baseado nisso meu amigo, eu posso afirmar que vamos ter umas ótimas férias.- disse esfregando as mãos e batendo palmas.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. – disse Draco, mas mesmo assim sentindo uma pontinha de prazer no estomago, se tinha que estar ali naquele maldito trem, algumas mulheres bonitas não iriam piorar a história, não seria de todo o mal ter alguma companhia.

- Em vez de reclamar você deveria estar me agradecendo.- disse o Zabini esboçando uma falsa cara de ofendido.

- E eu posso saber por que?

- Eu poderia muito bem, ter comprado apenas uma cabine e nós dividíamos.

- Ficou maluco!? Nem sob tortura eu iria dormir a mesma cabine com um homem, ta pensando que eu sou você?!

- Se você está se referindo ao episódio com...

- O travesti?- cortou Draco. – Você pega as coisas rápido não é?- debochou.

- Faz muito tempo Draco,e fique sabendo que eu estava totalmente bêbado, e ele realmente parecia uma mulher!- protestou Zabini que se irritara com o comentário de Draco.

- Só se fosse uma bem aloprada mesmo. - disse Draco se divertindo.

- Draco, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer...

- Abrir seus olhos para a dura realidade de que você pegou um travesti. - disse Draco dando um sorriso torto ao ver o amigo fechar os olhos e contrair os lábios, praticamente engolindo a raiva para falar como se fosse um tanque de oxigênio prestes a explodir e se segurando com todas as forças:

- Não, você está tentando se vingar porque eu te trouxe para cá contra a sua vontade e quer estragar o meu maravilhoso humor, mas sabe do que mais? Você não vai conseguir!- disse Blás com um sorriso de meio metro.

- Ah, não é?- desafiou Draco.

- Não. E sabe por quê?

- Por que?

- Porque eu acabei de ver duas deusas passando ali no corredor, e por isso eu proponho que devemos ir almoçar o mais rápido possível, algo me diz que elas se encaminhavam para o restaurante. – disse ele com um brilho nos olhos.

- Vamos. - concordou Malfoy. – Deixe-me trocar de roupa.

- O que vejo aqui? Algum sinal de interesse no sexo oposto?- brincou o moreno.

- Sai daqui antes que eu quebre a tua cara de uma vez!- gritou Draco, já de humor virado.

- Sabe, Draco; acho que quem pegou um travesti não fui eu foi...- mas ele não terminou de falar porque um vaso de porcelana bateu contra a parede se espatifando em mil pedaços, exatamente aonde estaria sua cabeça se ele não tivesse batido a porta atrás de si antes.

- Filho da puta. - xingou Draco. Blás realmente sabia como tira-lo do sério, primeiro o arrastava para aquela viagem idiota agora, ficava enchendo sua paciência. Resolveu que tomaria um banho logo, tinha perdido totalmente a fome.

Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma camisa social Armani preta, e como sempre, uma calça também preta, pegou sua capa e foi; não bateu na porta da cabine de zabini que era ao lado, ainda estava irritado, foi direto para o restaurante, no caminho passou por um jovem de farda, parecia que trabalhava ali.

- Para que direção fica o restaurante?- perguntou.

- Para aquela direção, senhor. - disse o garoto que não aparentava ter mais que 19 anos. E então o loiro tomou a direção apontada pelo garoto, e já estava longe quando ele fez uma careta e disse:- De nada, não precisa agradecer...

Draco não demorou muito a achar, abriu a porta avermelhada com a plaqueta escrito " restaurante", sentou-se em uma das mesas de canto com o assento acolchoado, aprovando, era bastante confortável, não demorou muito e veio um garçom lhe trazer o cardápio.

- O que o senhor gostaria de pedir?- perguntou enquanto Draco folheava o menu do restaurante, demorou um pouco e fez o seu pedido, e o garçom foi embora. Analisou as pessoas sentadas em mesas a sua volta, até agora não tinha visto nada de interessante como Blás havia afirmado, apenas alguns senhores de meia idade, e duas damas bem gordas, e duas jovens, estás eram, bonitas, mas nada de tão especial como dissera o amigo, pelo menos não a seu ver. Uma era loira e baixinha dos olhos azuis, e uma morena dos cabelos castanhos claro que possuía sedutores olhos cor de mel. Gostou da morena, ela estava de costas para ele, então não faria mal nenhum em observar um pouco, a porta se abriu e entraram, mais duas mulheres, uma ruiva e uma de cabelos extremamente negros e olhos verdes de pele branca. Não achou nem uma das duas tão bonitas, ainda preferia a morena, não achou a ruiva bonita, era branca com olhos castanhos, mas nada que chamasse muita atenção sem ser o cabelo com de chamas.

Entraram mais alguns casais, alguns grupos, entre outros, e então logo depois que o pedido de Draco chegou Zabini apareceu, e sentou-se na mesma mesa que Draco.

- Por que você não me avisou que já estava aqui?

- Porque eu não preciso de você para comer. – disse Draco simplesmente.

- Nem me esperou para fazer o pedido.

- Pra que?

- Humpf... – bufou o moreno indignado. – Mas não tem problema, ainda cheguei a tempo de ver se a viagem vale a pena ou não.

- Você quer que eu te responda? – disse Draco com a sobrancelha em pé. – Não vale.

- Meu caro, Draco, eu estou apostando que vale. - disse ele com o olhar safado na mesa que Draco estivera olhando.

- Baseado no que, você me diz isso? Ou melhor, baseado em quem...?

- Baseado naquela ruivinha ali, e que base meu amigo...! – disse o outro, lançando olhares até a mesa.

- Você é decepcionante Blás. Logo a menos bonita. – disse o loiro enquanto comia.

- Tão cedo e já está bêbado? Claro que sem dúvida a ruiva é mais bonita.

- A morena.

- Dos olhos cor de mel?

- Exato.

- Muito bonita mesmo, mas ainda assim, eu prefiro à ruiva. – afirmou Blás convicto.

- Sirva-se. - disse o outro.

- Alguém já viu os caras da mesa, na diagonal?- perguntou Izzie.

- Ham? Que caras?- perguntou Julia que estava de costas. E se virou instantaneamente para ver, deu de cara com os olhos verdes de Blás, encarando-a e corou de imediato.

- Não era para você ter olhando agora!- sussurrou Izzie.

- Desculpe.

- Eles definitivamente estão procurando alguma coisa aqui. – disse Lucy.

- Procurando? Eu diria que já encontraram. - disse Ginny brincalhona, e arrancando gostosas risadas das amigas. E arriscando uma olhada, para onde eles estavam, então levou um susto.

- O que foi Ginny? - perguntou Julia, vendo a cara de espanto da amiga.

- Vocês por acaso conhecem ele?

- Não. - disseram todas em uníssono.

- Ele é Draco Malfoy. Estudou em Hogwarts comigo.

- Já ouvi falar dos Malfoy... – disse Julia.

- Ótimo, relações de amizade sempre ajudam, porque ele é um gato.- disse Lucy.

- Relações de amizade?! – disse a ruiva incrédula. – Você enlouqueceu? Se existe uma relação entre ele e minha família é de ódio! Ele me detesta, eu detesto ele.

- Credo ele é tão ruim assim?- perguntou Izzie.

- Pelo que eu ouvi falar sim, ele não é boa gente. - disse Julia.

- Boa gente, é apelido. Ele é mau, preconceituoso, e snobe. Sem falar que nunca se soube se ele era ou não comensal da morte de verdade.- disse Ginny.

- Mas e o amigo dele, ninguém tem nada contra não é?- perguntou Julia, lançando um olhar de esguelha interessado a ele.

- Não, eu nem sei quem é. - disse Ginny.

- Nem eu. - afirmou Izzie.

- Muito menos eu, mas ele vale a pena também, vai fundo Julia.- incentivou Lucy, e todas riram um pouco. Então uma voz magicamente ampliada soou no aposento.

- Sras. E Srs. Eu sou Edgar Poe, e sou o responsável por está viagem.- disse um senhor de bigodes que aparentava ter uns sessenta anos. – Devo anunciar que o nosso primeiro destino, é a Itália, mais precisamente na cidade de Veneza.- o ambiente que antes estava em silencio encheu-se de murmúrios de aprovação e comentários animados. – Bom, por enquanto é só, espero que apreciem a vigem e gostem de nossas acomodações, podem voltar a aproveitar seu almoço. – e dizendo aquilo ele se sentou novamente com um sorriso bondosos no rosto.

- Vocês ouviram? Veneza!- comemorou Lucy.

- Muito bom, mas eu esperava que fossemos primeiro ao Egito. – disse Julia.

- Eu preferia a França. - disse Izzie.

- Ah, não sei para mim tanto faz, eu gostei de Veneza.- declarou a ruiva

As quatro conversaram mais um pouco, e almoçaram, depois cansadas e de barriga cheia o sono as abateu e se encaminharam cada dupla para a sua cabine.

Ginny chegou na cabine que dividia com Izzie, a amiga que já estava tonta de sono, deitou-se e logo já tinha adormecido, mas a ruiva não tinha tanta facilidade assim em dormir de tarde, então ela ficou lendo, ainda fazia um friozinho gostoso, que foi se intensificando até o fim da tarde.

Ela estava ansiosa, louca para conhecer Veneza, mas só chegariam lá daqui a três dias, tinha ouvida falar muito bem dos circos mágicos que se apresentavam naquela cidade.

Ginny adorava circos desde criança, mas fora em tão poucos que quase se esquecera de como é a sensação mágica. Os circos bruxos são totalmente diferentes, não há animais como leões ou tigres, mas "pequenos" dragões, e esfinges, animais muito raros, e os truques dos palhaços, mágicos era de matar qualquer um de rir, até quem não gosta de palhaço, ela só não sabia se era devido a apresentação ou ao feitiço implantado no ambiente. Tinha a tenda dos espelhos onde você não sabia por onde sair, pois em todos os lados eram os mais diferentes espelhos. O labirinto mágico, com varias passagens secretas, onde se competia em duplas para ver quem encontrava primeiro a saída...

Era como um parque, só que muito melhor. Não seria nada mal se ela encontrasse um cara legal, em uma destas viagens, fazia bastante tempo que ela não sai com alguém do qual realmente gostasse. Estava carente diga-se de passagem. Ela conseguiu dormir um pouco mas logo acordou e ficou olhando para a paisagem que passavam rápida com o vento na janela do trem, até escurecer totalmente e não dar para ver mais nada.

Izzie acordou:

- Oi.

- OI, dona coruja.- a ruiva respondeu a amiga sonolenta.

- Coruja? Por que?- disse a outra sem entender.

- Já viu que horas são?

- Droga, já anoiteceu?

- Com certeza Izzie.

- Por isso eu estava com fome!

- Vamos se arrume, lave o rosto e vamos comer, antes que eu desmaie de fome também.- Izzie foi arrastando os pés até o guarda-roupa se arrumar Quando as duas já estavam prontas elas saíram do quarto e foram até o restaurante que agora exibia uma variedade imensa de pratos que elas nunca tinham visto na vida.

Draco já havia acabado de comer. Estava apenas esperando Blás acabar o seu prato, e os comentários sobre a ruiva que acabara de entrar no restaurante acompanhado da mulher branca do cabelo muito escuro.

- Acho que deveríamos ir lá falar com ela.

- Só para você levar um fora maior, que o de hoje a tarde quando você deu em cima de uma mulher casada?- desdenhou o loiro.

- Foi apenas um acidente de percurso!

- Sei...

- Você vai ter que ir comigo.

- Para onde?

- Falar com ela! Você parece que é burro Malfoy - provocou Zabini.

- Não me provoque seu verme cego! E eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você, até porque eu nem achei a mulher bonita.

- Você gostou da Morena.

- Exato, andou fazendo esforço para pensar, muito bem. - disse como quem fala com uma criança de dois anos.

- Então, pense comigo, você pega a morena eu pego a ruiva.

- Zabini espere ao mesmo chegarmos a um dos nosso destinos para poder atacar a pobre coitada, por enquanto atenha-se a dar um "Bom dia" ou um "boa noite", ou você assusta ela.

- Não assusto, não.- disse o outro indignado.

- Claro que assusta você já chega querendo levar ela pra cama!

- E a maioria aceita o convite. – ele disse dando um sorriso charmoso em direção a mesa onde a ruiva estava, mas ela não estava olhando no momento. – Mas não venha bancar uma de santo! Um dos maiores ex-comensais santo! Essa é ótima!

- Cala a boca, imbecil! Já pensou se alguém ouve isso?!- disse Draco agarrando a frente das vestes dele.

- Relaxa ninguém ouviu. Mas você também, já chega com pensamentos impuros em todas com as quais...

- É claro que sim! Tenho que ter um objetivo, mas a diferença entre eu e você é que eu não demonstro isso a elas, sei ser mais sutil, assim é mais fácil iludi-las. Já você, praticamente poe uma placa na testa, "Cuidado tarado a solta, segurem as saias!"

Blás sorriu com gosto, era verdade o que Draco dizia, ele realmente deixava tudo muito explícito, estava claro o que ele queria e que não queria nada sério. Já Draco não, ele era o famoso Casanova, despedaçador de corações, mas ainda assim era impressionante como elas estavam sempre a disposição quando ele as queria, nunca diziam não. Os dois demoraram um poço, observando a mesa onde as duas estavam sentadas, não demorou muito e as outras duas chegaram a Morena de Draco, e a loira dos olhos azuis, elas pediram um prato e comeram conversando, cochichavam entre si, Draco percebeu que elas sabiam que eles as olhavam, e deu um sorriso maroto de um lado só.

Até que Draco levantou-se da mesa e disse:

- Chega, eu vou voltar.- e se levantou, e seguiu andando para fora do restaurante, logo depois da ruiva levantar-se e sair também. Então antes que Draco chegasse ao corredor principal todas as fontes de luz do trem se apagam. Ouviu alguns gritinhos abafados. Ele não conseguia enxergar um palmo a frente do nariz, nada. Estendeu os braços a frente do corpo, e foi tateando. – Droga!- ele gritou com raiva por ter deixado a varinha na sua suíte/cabine.

Agarrou na primeira maçaneta que encontro e girou, talvez fosse aquela que levaria até o corredor principal.

Ginny se assuntou quando as luzes do trem se apagaram completamente e não conseguiu conter um gritinho de susto, não gostava de escuro, era um medo infantil, mas mesmo assim não conseguida se livrar dele, não conseguia se sentir bem em lugares escuros.

Aqueles que ela ainda conseguia enxergar alguma coisa não eram tão ruins assim, mas aqueles no qual ela não conseguia focalizar nem o chão a sua frente era desesperador para ela, sentia-se tão desprotegida, tão _cega_.

Começou a tatear, por puro instinto e a agarrar com força em tudo que sua mão encontrava, mas era inútil, não conseguia reconhecer o lugar. Sabia que não tinha nem encontrado o corredor principal ainda, mas onde estaria?

- Calma, calma, não entre em pânico... - ela sussurrava para si mesma. Outra mania, para ela era algo reconfortante ouvir a voz de alguém quando estava só, mesmo que esse alguém dono da voz, fosse ela.

Então ela levou um susto, um esbarrão, e uma queda, assim _tudojuntodeumavezsó_. Alguém subitamente entrou na cabine, ou sabe-se lá em que lugar ela se encontrava , a paços rápido e esbarrou nela que andava cambaleante e insegura, e assim os dois rolaram pelo chão perdendo a maçaneta de "vista".

- Oh Meu Merlin, graças! Alguém!- ela disse aliviada, mas com as costas doloridas pela queda. - Não estou sozinha!

- Não, não está, mas você está esmagando as minhas costelas com o cotovelo. - disse a pessoa, embaixo dela, tinha a voz forte, provavelmente era um homem, ela corou.

- Desculpe-me, eu não vi você. - sussurrou envergonhada, e saindo de cima dele, e arrastando-se para o chão ao lado.

- Considerando a atual situação nem eu vi você. - ele disse em um tom irônico, mas como quem acha graça. - Na verdade eu não vejo nada, nem meu próprio nariz.

- Muito menos eu.

- Acenda sua varinha. - disse ele determinado, e fazendo barulho como se estivesse se sentando.

- Não está comigo, esqueci no restaurante. - ela disse continuando deitada suas costas realmente estavam doendo.

- Ótimo perfeito!- ele reclamou, e ela ficou meio ofendida.

- Acenda a sua então.

- Também não estou com a minha, está na minha cabine!

- Ah! Realmente encantador, somos duas pessoas de sorte!

- Preso no escuro, dentro de um trem, nada melhor para passar as férias. Droga! - disse ele sarcástico.

- Você tem alguma idéia de para onde fica a maçaneta?- ela perguntou, tentando se levantar, mas suas costas ainda doíam bastante, então ela permaneceu ali mesmo.

- Não. - ele admitiu.

- Deixa para lá.

- Você se machucou?- ele perguntou.

- Não sei, minhas costas doem um pouco, mas acho que não foi nada. E você?

- Estou bem.- seguiu-se um longo silêncio onde nem um dos dois se pronunciou, Ginny permaneceu deitada no chão, e ele sentado, até ele dizer:- Vou procurar a maçaneta.

E levantou-se tateando, na mesma hora ela entrou em pânico iria ficar sozinha ali, naquele lugar de novo, nem pensar! Mas ele já havia se levantado silenciosamente, e ela não o ouvia mais.

- Hei, não saia daqui!- ela ordenou nervosa e com a voz, transparecendo o seu nervosismo e soando tremula. Ouviu um risinho, não muito longe então ele disse.

- Nervosa?- ele perguntou ainda de longe.

- Onde você está? Volte aqui. - ela disse tentando se levantar e esquecer a dor nas costas.

- Estou aqui, mas para que tanto desespero?- ele continuou.

- Onde?- ela seguia trôpega sem tocar em nada na saiu andando em frente, até que tropeçou em algo, então se ouviu o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão, e ela caiu, tentando se agarrar em algo. Era justamente por isso que ela não gostava de escuro. Mas ela conseguiu se agarra em algo, um pedaço de pano, que se rasgou quase imediatamente.

Mas antes de bater no chão ele a segurou com força, e o pedaço de pano rasgado se soltou de vez e ela ficou segurando-o na mão, enquanto sua respiração voltava a se normalizar.

- Obrigada. - ela disse.

- Você rasgou a manga da minha capa. - disse ele parecendo irritado, e a colocando de pé sem delicadeza.

- Oh Merlin! Perdão. - ela disse, sem saber o que fazer.

- Você é doida ou coisa assim?- ele perguntou desconfiado, e bastante irritado.

- Não... - ela disse sem saber onde enfiar o rosto, mas ainda segurando o pedaço de pano rasgado com uma mão e o ombro dele com a outra.

- Por que tanto desespero, ninguém vai morrer por faltar luz! Qual é o seu problema...?

- É...

- Parece uma criança com medo do escuro. - ela ficou calada, envergonhada sem saber o que dizer ou fazer; e ele pareceu perceber.

- Calma ai... Você não... Espere... Você não vai me dizer que... Você tem medo de escuro?- ele perguntou agora a irritação desaparecendo dando lugar a um leve divertimento, e incredulidade.

- Eu... Eu... - ela gaguejou sem jeito de admitir, que tinha pavor de escuro.

- Eu não acredito, você tem medo de escuro!- ele disse totalmente incrédulo.

- Tenho sim qual é o problema?!- agora Ginny era quem estava irritada. Mas ele não parecia ligar já tinha começado a rir, na verdade agora estava gargalhando, e isso só aumentava a sua irritação. Ela tinha medo de escuro e daí? Tudo bem que era meio infantil, mas ela tinha, e ele não tinha nada a ver com isso! Não tinha o direito de ficar indo da cara dela por causa disso, poderia parecer bobo, mas não era, para ela era pavoroso, e ele rindo ali não ajudava em nada, aliás, ela nem conhecia ele! – Tenho medo sim! E você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Oh, eu não posso acreditar, eu estou trancado em algum compartimento de um trem sem luz com uma garota com medo de escuro, e que ainda por cima rasga a manga da minha capa em pânico! – ele ria sem parar, mesmo ao falar.

- Quer parar de rir!- mas ele parecia não conseguir, estava em meio a um ataque de risos, era simplesmente ridículo aquilo para ele. – Se o problema é a sua droga de capa eu posso concertar!

- Essa é boa, você não está com sua varinha. - disse ele ainda ofegante e sarcástico. Era verdade ela não tinha pensado sobre este aspecto.

- Quem é você para rir de mim, eu nem te conheço!

- Muito menos eu te conheço, mas medo do escuro foi demais.

- Quem é você, por falar nisso?- ela perguntou curiosa, se dando conta de que não o conhecia realmente.

- Faz diferença? Quem te garante que eu serei quem eu digo que sou, você não pode me ver mesmo.

- É verdade... - ela disse, parando para pensar.

- Eu poderia ser Merlin e você poderia ser a própria Morgana que eu nunca poderia saber, nem você, você não pode me ver.

- Tudo bem Merlin. Eu admito, _eu_ tenho medo de escuro!- ela disse meio irritada.

- Bom isso é obvio.

- E eu apreciaria muito que você parasse de rir da minha cara.

- Você não acha que já passou desta fase não? _Morgana?_- ele deu uma ênfase maior ao "Morgana".

- Para a sua informação é um trauma de infância. - ela protestou.

- Nunca tive medo de escuro. -disse ele refletindo, e era verdade, sempre gostara mais do escuro, era mais confortável, privado, ele realmente era meio anti-social às vezes. Tudo bem, na maioria do tempo.

- Duvido, até Merlin teve medo de escuro quando criança!- ela o desfiou.

- Nunca tive.

- Teve sim!

- Não, não tive.

- Claro que teve, não precisa mentir, admita Merlin, você tinha medo de escuro!

- Você está se saindo uma Morgana muito insistente para o meu gosto.

- Só porque você tinha medo de escuro e não queria admitir!- ela disse com um sorriso no rosto achava que estava conseguindo irrita-lo.

- Tudo bem se te faz feliz pensar que todos são iguais a você... - ele disse sem demonstrar emoção. Ela se calou, ele não estava irritado e ela não tinha conseguido o seu intento, depois de um tempo em silencio, ela disse:

- Você é sempre assim?- perguntou curiosa.

- Assim como?- ele perguntou em resposta.

- Sempre tão irritante e tão inirritavel?- ele não agüentou e começou a rir de novo, "inirritavel" , ela realmente era excêntrica.

- Para falar a verdade eu sempre me irrito bem fácil. Na verdade estou irritado agora.

- Não está não.

- Claro que estou. - ele disse.

- Não, não está.

- Estou!- ela realmente era muito pretensiosa para achar que poderia prever ele, se ele mesmo dizia que estava irritado, era porque estava.

- Não, não insista eu conheço quando alguém ao meu lado esta irritado. E você não está.

- Você geralmente pode ver quem estar ao seu lado então, neste caso não conta, já que você não pode me ver. - ele argumentou contra.

- Conta sim, já que posso ouvir o tom da sua voz.

- De qualquer forma eu estou irritado.

- Ah, não está não.

- Que coisa, você que é a insistente aqui! Eu estou... - ele falou, mas foi cortado.

- Irritado? Não, não está.

- Mas é claro que estou! Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para estar.

- Claro que não!- ela disse, estava conseguindo.

- Claro que "não" o que? Não estou irritado ou não tenho motivos?- ele perguntou já confuso com toda aquela discussão toda.

- Os dois. - ela respondeu prontamente.

- Tenho motivos de sobra!

- Ah, é? Quais são eles. –ela provocou, estava quase lá.

- Estou em uma ridícula viagem de trem, por mais países que eu posso imaginar, com um amigo totalmente insuportável, que me obrigou a vir aqui, preso em alguma cabine em algum compartimento deserto, sem luz, trancado com uma louca chamada Morgana! Satisfeita?- disse ele deixando a irritação escorrer no tom de sua voz arrastada.

- Sim, agora você está irritado.

- Você estava só... Você... Tentando me... – ele não sabia o que pensar, ela realmente era louca, estivera este tempo todo só tentando deixa-lo irritado, ela não devia ser muito certa.

Então ela começou a rir em vez de responder ou dizer algo, era tão ridícula aquela situação pareciam duas crianças, depois de olhar algum tempo com incredulidade ela gargalhando, ele sorriu.

- Nós parecemos dois idiotas, Morgana.

- Sim, é verdade... - ela disse com a barriga dolorida de tanto rir, depois de algum tempo quando os sorrisos já haviam cessado de ambos os rostos, ele disse:

- Você ainda está sentindo medo por estar no escuro?

Ela pensou durante um tempo.

- Não.

Depois disto o silencio reinou entre os dois, nenhum abriu a boca para sequer tentar pronunciar uma sílaba, depois de muito tempo talvez uma meia hora, ela falou:

- A luz esta demorando a voltar... - comentou.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta apenas o silêncio novamente.

- Será que vamos chegar a Veneza ainda sem luz...?- tentou novamente, mas também não obteve resposta. – Vamos fale comigo... - sentiu-se idiota estimulando-o a conversar, sentia-se mal naquele silencio todo.

Mas ela continuava sem receber nem sequer um suspiro como resposta.

- Você está me ouvindo, Merlin?- de novo nada. – Merlin?- Apenas o vácuo. Será que ele tinha ido embora? Será que ele tinha encontrado a maçaneta e saindo sem que ela ouvisse, ou ao menos percebesse? Novamente um frio invadiu os eu estômago. – Merlin você está aqui?- ela perguntou para o nada. - Merlin?

Tateou a sua volta, e no lugar onde achava que ele tinha estado todo este tempo. Nada. Ele tinha ido embora sem ela perceber, estava sozinha novamente.

Sentiu a sensação fria do medo voltando a envolvê-la lentamente de forma agonizante. "Calma, não tem nada aqui." Tentava se convencer, e afastar o medo: "Nada do que você ter medo." Ela murmurava isso para si mesma em quanto escorregava contra a parede até chão e se encolhia ali tomada pelo pânico, enquanto suas entranhas se reviravam com aquela sensação fria que lhe atacava.

Então como se num piscar de lhos, as luzes voltaram, e ela ficou cega por um instante, seus olhos doeram e ela levou as mãos ao rosto para impedir a claridade de ferir as suas pupilas. Aos poucos foi se acostumando novamente com a claridade, e quando as machas que nublavam sua visão desapareceram, ela pôde se levantar lentamente. Olhou ao seu redor, estava em uma sala comprida, sem nada dentro com apenas uma mesa e um jarro sem flores que jazia quebrado no chão. Provavelmente o jarro o qual ela havia quebrado ao tropeçar na mesa. Olhou as paredes, haviam duas portas, uma mais a sua frente outra a sua direita. Não sabia por qual havia entrado, mas ainda assim caminhou em direção a porta a sua frente, e deu de cara com o corredor principal com algumas pessoas que murmuravam aliviadas o retorno da luz.

Se ela tivesse escolhido a porta da sua direita, ela teria encontrado um loiro que seguia por um corredor secundário se perguntando onde estaria, e reclamando do quanto a luz havia demorado a voltar.

**Cap. 2 Sorvete de Baunilha**

O trem chegaria a Veneza logo de tardezinha, ao por do sol, estavam ela e Izzie em uma cessão de beleza, ambas com toucas nas cabeças e de biquíni mergulhadas até o pescoço na água da banheira que continha fluidos hidratantes e pétalas de rosas, rodelas de pepinos nos olhos para retirar qualquer eventual olheira que pudesse haver, as duas tinham as faces cobertas de um creme branco, ao qual nem elas mesmas sabiam ao certo para que servia, mas de que isso importava? Mal é que não faria... E mais tarde, antes de chegarem, fariam as unhas uma da outra.

Queriam estar muito bonitas ao chegarem em Veneza, Ginny estava empolgadíssima para ver o Circo, que sempre fora sua paixão desde menina, e entre os bruxos os Circos de lá tinham uma ótima fama, dizia-se até que eram os melhores do mundo.

Mas ela estava muito calada, até agora para o seu perfil, e foi exatamente isso que Izzie estranhou:

- Tão calada... Que aconteceu? Se engasgou com a língua, foi?

- Não, engraçadinha, eu estava apenas pensando... - disse a ruiva parecendo dispersa.

- Pensando no tal_ Merlin_?- Perguntou Izzie, segurando a risada.

- Era nele mesmo, e pare de rir!- ralhou a outra.

- Qual é Ginny, não seja chata, como eu não vou rir, o nome do cara é Merlin!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para vocês que o nome dele não é Merlin, foi só uma confusão.

- Mas você o chama de Merlin.

- E daí?! Ele deve me chamar de Morgana!

- Ai, Ginny, você é ótima, ninguém merece, Morgana...! – e a outra sorria.

- Estava pensando se ele encontrou a manga da sua capa, para ele concertar. - disse corando em se lembrar de com a manga rasgou.

- A manga que você rasgou ao tropeçar e cair?

- É. - respondeu a ruiva.

- Você realmente acha que ele voltou lá?- perguntou Izzie.

- Não sei; eu espero que sim.

FLASHBACK

(no outro dia, depois do apagão)

- Vamos Ginny está tarde, as meninas já foram para a cabine, amanhã você faz isto.

- Não, Izzie, eu já deveria ter colocado a manga lá a muito tempo, mas como a anta que eu sou, só fui pensar em fazer isto agora.

- Eu já vou indo, você tem a chave?

- Tenho, pode ir.- e dizendo isso as duas se separaram, Izzie foi para a cabine das duas dormir, estava muito cansada, mas Ginny ainda tinha que fazer algo. Não conseguia parar de pensar em quem seria o tal Merlin, que a havia feito companhia enquanto estava em pânico no escuro, queria muito saber quem ele era, mas como poderia saber não tinham nem uma pista sequer, a não ser a voz, a qual ela já estava esquecendo timbre...

Não tinha como concertar já que ela não tinha a capa dele para colar a manga ao lugar de volta, então no jantar de noite, ao olhar em todos os ocupantes do restaurante, tentando identificar qualquer sinal, resquício, qualquer coisa que indicasse quem era o Merlin, ela tinha tido esta idéia.

Não era lá, a melhor idéia do mundo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Era a única coisa plausível a se fazer, que era voltar ao lugar onde os dois haviam ficado presos juntos, deixar o pedaço de manga rasgada lá, e esperar que ele passasse por lá algum dia novamente, e encontrasse.

Era a única coisa que lhe restava fazer.

Ela foi correndo, seu coração palpitando de curiosidade, era como se esperasse encontra-lo lá, como se alguma coisa naquele lugar fosse lhe dizer quem era ele, a faria voltar no tempo... Ela não sabia explicar direito, foi correndo até lá, e quase não se lembrava o caminho, perdeu-se duas vezes antes de achar aquela pequena sala escondida, e lá estava, tudo exatamente como ela havia deixado, o vaso espatifado no chão, e a mesa torta e fora do lugar. Olhou ao seu redor, nada que indicasse que ele estivera ali, nada.

O ritmo de batimentos do seu coração diminuiu, e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, de acordo com a rapidez que a sensação de frustração a dominava. Tinha sido tola em acreditar que por alguma coincidência do destino ele estaria ali com se esperasse que ela chegasse a qualquer hora.

"Ginny Weasley, você é uma otária"

Sendo assim, ela apontou a varinha para os cacos do vaso espatifados no chão e disse:

- Reparo!- o vaso se fez inteiro outra vez, como se nunca tivesse se quebrado. Ginny o pegou com cuidado, e o colocou em cima da mesa, e pôs Tudo no seu devido lugar, recolheu as flores, que ainda não haviam murchado, eram rosas vermelhas. Deu uma ultima olhada, e pegou o raso da manga, dobrou cuidadosamente, e coloco-o em cima da mesa ao lado do vaso. Queria dizer algo a ele, mas não sabia o que, não sabia nem mesmo se ele encontraria a droga da manga. Então com raiva da situação por não poder fazer nada, por se sentir tão impotente, apenas pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, e rabiscou apenas três palavra:

"_Merlin_

_Desculpe-me_

_Morgana."_

Colocou o bilhete em cima da manga dobrada, pegou uma rosa do vaso, e pôs em cima do bilhete, foi a melhor forma que encontrou de pedir desculpas. Sendo assim, não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, olhou uma ultima vez por toda a pequena sala, abriu a porta e foi embora. Só agora percebia o quanto também estava cansada.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Por que este ar tão sonhador?- perguntou Izzie provocando-a.

- Não é da tua conta. - disse Ginny se irritando – E o que você esta querendo insinuar com isto?

- Nossa, que agressiva! - disse a outra ironizando. – Eu não quis insinuar nada...

- Hum que bom.

- Você não vai me contar por que está deste jeito?- perguntou Blás meio irritado, pela falta de atenção do outro.

- Pela milésima vez, Zabini eu estou normal!- disse Draco entre - dentes.

- Não, não está!

- Por Merlin, você quer calar a boca e me deixar em paz?! Será que é pedir muito?

- É sim. E nem adianta dizer que não aconteceu nada, porque eu sei que aconteceu, você está assim desde que encontrou um pedaço de pano rasgado em uma saleta qualquer...

- Já disse, não foi nada!- disse Draco aéreo.

- De quem é aquele pedaço de pano?

- Escuta, você não acha que está se metendo demais na vida dos outros não?- perguntou Draco irônico, e desta vez se virando para encara o moreno.

- Não, não acho.

- Pois está. - afirmou ele.

- Anda, fala logo de quem é aquele pedaço de pano?

- Zabini vá comer, andar, dar em cima de mulher alheia, travesti... O que você quiser, só me deixe em paz. Tudo bem?

- Hahaha... Muito engraçado a sua brincadeirinha do travesti Sr. Malfoy, estou em sacudindo de rir. - disse Blás sarcástico.

- Ótimo. - disse Malfoy, fazendo pouco caso.

- Anda Draco, você sabe que eu não vou te deixar em paz enquanto você não e contar de quem é aquele pedaço de pano.

- Tá, tá, tá! Tudo para você calar a boca.

- Ótimo.- disse Blás sorrindo satisfeito.

- O que você quer saber?

- De quem é aquele pedaço de pano rasgado?

- Meu! - disse Draco com maus modos.

- E o que ele estava fazendo lá naquela saleta junto com o pergaminho e a flor?

FLASHBACK

(Hoje de manhã)

Draco estava voltando do restaurante, tinha acabado de tomar café da manhã junto com um Blás bastante animado por saber que chegariam ao seu primeiro destino hoje. Então ele se deparou com uma porta logo a sua frente no corredor, algo de familiar lhe ocorreu ao olhar o corredor e a porta, como se tivesse tido um deja vu. Foi até lá e abriu a porta.

- Draco, a onde você está indo?- perguntou Blás confuso, e ainda assim seguindo o loiro. – as cabines são para o outro lado.

Mas Draco não respondeu estava concentrado demais naquela porta, e na saleta que ela encerrava que era tão familiar para seus olhos. Então ele se lembrou, da noite do apagão que ficara preso em um cômodo que ele desconhecia por ali por perto do restaurante. Como se estivesse acontecendo naquele instante, tudo estava escuro, ele estava procurando a maçaneta da porta, a mulher desconhecida, Morgana chamava por ele, ele achou a maçaneta, ela se levantou, tropeçou em algo que caiu e se quebrou, e ele segurou-a antes que ela caísse, ela rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua capa...

Seu olhar fugaz varreu toda a extensão da pequena sala, e seu olhar ficou preso em uma mesinha de madeira bem entalhada e lustrosa, com um jarro de porcelana chinês, com bonitos desenhos pintados cheio de rosas vermelhas. Então ele teve certeza de que fora ali onde ficara preso com Morgana durante a queda de energia.

- Draco você está bem? Por que você está olhando para este jarro...?- perguntou Blás se aproximando cauteloso.

- Não é o jarro.- o loiro respondeu sem lhe dar atenção.

Observou que ao lado do jarro, havia um pano preto dobrado com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma rosa vermelha que repousava delicadamente por cima de tudo.

"Será que é... Não, não pode ser." E a pergunta que vinha lhe atormentando ocasionalmente a mente havia algum tempo, mais precisamente desde o apagão, emergiu novamente. Ele retirou a rosa de cima, pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu:

"_Merlin_

_Desculpe-me_

_Morgana"_

Era tudo que havia escrito ali, e a pergunta martelou com mais intensidade na sua cabeça: "Quem seria a Morgana?". Pegou o pedaço de pano preto, e viu que era o pedaço da manga da capa que ele usava naquele dia, a capa que ela havia rasgado em meio ao seu desespero para não ficar só no escuro.

Ele sorriu levemente ao se lembrar. E sal curiosidade estava no auge "Quem seria a Morgana?".

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Draco meu camarada, você é o cara mais sortudo que eu já vi na vida, e mais burro também!- disse Blás depois que Draco lhe contou toda a história.

- Me dê dois motivos pra eu não arrancar a tua cabeça fora por causa desta frase, Blás. - ele disse lentamente.

- Caramba vai ter sorte assim lá no inferno, durante um apagão, onde todos ficam no restaurante murmurando e ouvindo a senhoras soltarem gritinhos de nervosismo você fica preso em uma sala desconhecida com uma mulher...

- Com pânico de escuro. - Draco o cortou.

- Que interessa ela ter medo de escuro ou não, pelo que você e disse ela não aprecia tão medrosa assim enquanto você fazia companhia para ela. Mas voltando aos motivos: você fica preso com ela na saleta, com apenas um jarro e uma mesa por testemunha, e o máximo que aconteceu foi ela tropeçar e rasgar a manga da sua capa... Tsk, tsk, tsk. Você me decepciona Malfoy.

- Blás, por Merlin, eu nem podia ver ela! Como é que eu iria saber se ela não era um trasgo montanhês, ou mesmo se ela era mulher?

- Pela voz!- ele disse como se fosse obvio.

- Quando você pegou o travesti a voz era parecida com a de uma mulher? Sim, porque eu não quero cair no mesmo conto que você...

- EU NÃO PEGUEI O TRAVESTI! E com certeza da para saber pela voz, admita você não pegou de frou...

- Se você disser uma palavra a mais, eu juro que te deixo preso nessa cabine por três dias sem comida, sem água, sem varinha, e sem mulher!- Draco disse já de pé coma varinha apontada para a garganta do moreno que congelou no mesmo momento.

- Ok, eu não digo mais nada.

- Melhor para você.

- Mas fala sério, você não sentiu nem o perfume?

- Você disse que iria ficar calado, quer que eu mude de idéia!?- disse Draco olhando feio para o outro.

Agora que Blás tinha dito ele estava recordando, do perfume não tinha certeza sobre a fragrância, não conseguia se lembrar direito, foi a paços rápidos até o armário onde estava a capa rasgada, a qual ele ainda não havia concertado, por que? Nem ele sabia. Pegou a capa, e encostou-a perto do rosto, pode sentir o cheiro delicado de alfazema, quase inexistente no pano.

Ele procurou por alguém com aquele cheiro, mas não lhe vinha ninguém na cabeça, provavelmente a Morgana era uma desconhecida. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade, e então uma voz gutural soou por todo o trem:

- Queridos passageiros, chegamos a Veneza!- dizia a voz animada. - Temos um dois guias prontos para darem as instruções e os guiarem até o seu hotel.

- Ouviu isso? Vamos eu estou louco para conhecer Veneza!- disse Blás empolgado, e Draco guardou a capa, mas continuou com a pergunta e o cheiro de alfazema na cabeça.

"Quem seria Morgana?"

As quatro desceram do trem juntas, uma mais sorridente que a outra, todas ansiosas para conhecer a nova cidade. Seguiram o velho senhor que era o guia.

- Por favor subam nas carruagens elas iram leva-los até o hotel, e lá vocês tomaram conhecimento dos aposentos em que iram ficar, e mais tarde poderão escolher se seguem á passeio com outro guia ou se preferem explorar a cidade por si mesmos. Cuidado apenas para não se perderem.

E dada as recomendações a todos elas subiram em uma carruagem que era puxada por cavalos marrons e foram conversando para o hotel, pelo que puderam ver pela pequena janela, a cidade era linda! Estavam super empolgadas, mas o que Ginny queria ver mais do que tudo era o circo.

Não iria aquietar um segundo naquele hotel enquanto não saísse imediatamente para conhecer tudo.

Chegando ao hotel, o guia conduziu com ajuda de um funcionário do hotel cada hospede ao seu quarto. Novamente ela e Izzie ficaram dividindo uma mesma suíte com duas camas e tudo o mais, elas entraram se instalaram, e tudo o mais.

- Nossa Ginny! O Hotel consegue ser ainda melhor que o trem!- disse a amiga ainda.

- Tenho que admitir é bonito mesmo!- disse Ginny empolgada, mas ainda assim louca para sair. – Mais eu não vejo a hora de sair e conhecer a cidade.

- Por mim, se eu passasse a minha estadia toda só no hotel já estava de bom tamanho! - exclamou a outra.

Então as duas pararam de conversar, quando ouvira alguém bater levemente na porta. Ginny foi atender.

- Deixa que eu vou lá, vai logo tomando banho porque você demora muito.- e continuou até a porta andando preguiçosamente. Quando abriu, um homem charmosos estava a sua espera, tinha os cabelos muito negros caídos sobre os olhos castanhos sedutores, com um braço apoiava-se no portal da porta de forma displicente, e com a outra mão segurava a bolsa de Izzie.

- Quem é o senhor?- perguntou Ginny sem desgrudar os olhos do rosto hipnotizante dele.

- Meu nome é Blás Zabini, Srta. Eu vim entregar essa bolsa, estava caída aqui na porta. - disse ele sorrindo.

Ginny ficou calada, ela não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele, e sua mente viajava, não parava de pensar coisas do tipo: Que olhos perfeitos... Ela estava perdida ali, mal tinha escutado as palavras pronunciadas pelo homem. Estava observando ele tirar os cabelos dos olhos, que caia graciosamente na frente atrapalhando sua visão. O rosto harmonioso, o sorriso sexy, aqueles dentes brancos a boca parecia chamá-la Então ela abaixou os olhos para o peito dele, ele usava os primeiros botões das vestes abertos, dando asas a imaginação dela, seu corpo tremeu de leve com o que seus olhos traidores lhe mostravam. Só pelo contorno dos músculos dava para ver como ele era forte. O que ela estava fazendo? Ele tinha dito alguma coisa para ela, ela parecia uma idiota olhando para ele sem dizer nada. Mas realmente... Quem se importava com o que ele tinha dito? Ela era obrigada a responder? Não! Podia muito bem ficar olhando... Apreciando.

E os braços, os braços fortes, que casavam perfeitamente com os ombros largos, a pele levemente bronzeada, perfeita, ao ponto de deixar as bochechas vermelhas. Ela chegou mais perto para olhar as pequenas sardas, quase imperceptíveis...

- Com licença... Você está bem...?- ele perguntou com a expressão insegura, arrancando Ginny brutalmente do seu devaneio sobre o homem lindo ali na sua porta o qual ela nem prestara atenção em qual era o nome, e sabe-se lá o que estaria fazendo ali uma hora daquelas...

- Ham... O que...?- ela disse saindo do seu torpor.

- Você está bem?

- Aham... Não... Quero dizer, sim. Eu estou bem. - ela disse ainda confusa.

- Você parecia tão... - ele tentou falar, mas ela o interrompeu antes que ele tivesse sucesso em terminar a frase começada.

- Só uma tontura, mas eu estou ótima!- disse abrindo um sorriso enorme para ele. – Como você disse que era seu nome mesmo? Desculpe não ouvi muito bem.

- Blás, Blás Zabini. E você tem certeza de que não quer ir na pequena enfermaria que tem logo aqui em baixo...

- Não! Eu estou ótima!- ela disse apressada. – Acho que foi... O sol. É isso, deve ter sido o sol. – logo depois se censurando ao ver a cara de descrença com a qual ele a observava, eles não tinham pegado mais de vinte minutos de sol, ao sair do trem e chegar ao hotel. "Sua Idiota! Não tinha nada melhor para dizer não?! Por que não disse que rinocerontes voadores havia lha dado uma patada! Teria sido mais lógico que isso!" ela ralhava consigo mesma, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vim aqui para trazer essa bolsa, que estava caída no chão aqui em frente a sua porta. – então eu olhei para a sua mão, e prestei atenção na bolsa da Izzie. – Acho que a Senhorita deve ter deixado cair... - ele disse de forma gentil a ela.

Ela achou tão charmoso ele pronunciar o "Senhorita" com tanto respeito que até esqueceu de lhe dizer qual era o seu nome.

- Oh, sim é da minha amiga. Ela é meio descuidada, deve ter deixado cair, com certeza. Obrigado Sr. Zabini. – ela disse recebendo a bolsa em seus braços.

- De nada, e pode me chamar de Blás. Foi um prazer vir entrega-la. – ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando, enquanto ela derretida se escorava na porta.

O senhor deu um último sorriso e abriu a porta do apartamento logo em frente e entrou.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, para afastar aquela imagem inebriante da sua mente, e finalmente fechou a porta e foi correndo até o banheiro escancarando a porta e entrando saltitante coma bolsa na mão.

- Izzie, minha amiga do coração. Algum dia eu já mencionei que ti amo?! Amo o seu jeitinho esquecido, avoado, lerdo, e esquecido?!- disse imensamente feliz.

- Eu também te amo Ginny. Quanto ao meu jeitinho lerdo e etc. e tal, você geralmente reclama.- disse Izzie sem entender absolutamente nada do que a amiga estava dizendo.

- Pois eu adorooooooooooo!

- Anda Ginny, pode ir desembuchando tudinho.

- Como assim eu vou ter que dividir o quarto?! - o Sr. Malfoy esbravejou com o gerente na recepção.

- Sr. Malfoy, desculpe-nos, mas calculamos errado os números da excursão, então como o hotel está lotado, não poderemos coloca-lo em um quarto sozinho.- disse o gerente em tom de desculpas.

- Escute aqui, eu paguei pelo melhor quarto e individual!

- Eu sei. Logicamente meu senhor. Mas... Não temos mais quartos, este é o último... - disse o gerente começando a gaguejar.

- Olhe aqui Senhor Não sei das quantas, você não está entendendo o que eu estou dizendo. Eu não vou dividir o meu quarto, ou vocês se viram e dão um jeito de desocupar um para o meu uso, ou eu mesmo faço isso!- gritou Draco para o gerente que torcia as mãos em um frenesi terrível.

- Sr. Malfoy. o Senhor não pode fazer isto... E nem nós, não temos um quarto só para o Senhor, pedimos desculpas, mas...

- Fique com as desculpas seu inútil e incompetente, elas não vão melhorar as situações precárias desse hotel vagabundo...!

*** 1h Depois***

- Blás eu vou ficar com a cama da esquerda.

- Não, mesmo!

- Claro que vou!

- Por que? - perguntou o moreno indignado.

- Porque foi Você que me arrastou para essa droga de viagem, portanto a culpa é sua se eu tenho que dividir o quarto que seria só meu com você.- ele disse pondo um ponto final.

- Tudo bem Sr. Mau humor, fico coma cama da direita.- disse Blás insatisfeito mas conformado.

O quarto era muito bem mobiliado, Os móveis era no estilo dos móveis do trem, bem antigos e lustrosos todos de madeira, com detalhes em ouro, as cortinas que cobriam toa parede da esquerda, davam para uma linda vista na sacada, eram feitas de veludo preto e grosso, não deixando os reios de sol penetrarem no quarto. Em frente a cada cama havia um belo armário combinando com o resto dos móveis com as portas entalhas e um espelho por dentro, tinha espaço suficiente para guardar as coisas. O chão era totalmente coberto por um tapete muitíssimo macio, e com desenhos em tons de vermelho perto e amarelo, alguns desenhos parecia ciganas dançando em uma aldeia e uma fogueira ao lado, ou qualquer coisa parecida.

No centro haviam poltronas vermelhas com os pés em formas de garras douradas também bastante confortáveis que lembravam um pouco as poltronas da sala comunal da Sonseirina nos tempos de Hogwarts, só que as do salão comunal eram verdes. Me uma mesinha de canto haviam dois litros de Wisky de fogo e um de licor de alguma coisa que era esverdeado, e bem menor ao lado havia uma pequena garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

E de cada lado do aposento havia uma porta discreta que eram os banheiros.

Os banheiros tinham as paredes revestidas de cerâmica branca e reluzente, com uma banheira quadrada ao canto, e um boxe de vidro separando a área do chuveiro do resto do recinto. A torneira e alguns detalhes como o gancho das toalhas e o puxadores dos armários eram dourados.

Tudo em perfeita harmonia.

Blás foi até a porta que ainda se encontrava aberta com o intuito de pegar as suas bagagens e terminar de trazê-las para perto da sua cama e em fim fechar a porta. Mas ao colocar a cabeça para fora da porta em direção ao corredor viu uma bolsa preta de couro caída desajeitadamente na soleira do apartamento em frente.

Ele sorriu ao ver a bolsa largada ali, alguma mulher deveria ter deixado cair. E como bom moço que ele é, sentiu-se a obrigação de entregar a bolsa à tão descuidada dama. Sorriu conquistador.

Andou até o pequeno corredor e pegou cuidadosamente a bolsa não deixar nada cair, olhou ao seu redor... Nem vestígio de quem seria a dona da bolsa, olhou para a porta a sua frente, hesitou por um instante para pensar se deveria bater ali e perguntar.

Então bateu.

Esperou um pouco até ouvir o barulho de passos vindo na direção da porta, então uma ruiva atendeu à porta. Não, não era uma ruiva. Era _a_ _ruiva_ a mesma ruiva que ele achara encantadora,e sedutora, das vezes que ele a viu no trem, mais precisamente no restaurante. Agradeceu aos Deuses pela sua sorte, abriu um sorriso simpático e inocente para ela e falou.

- Quem é o senhor?- ela falou olhando-o intensamente.

- Meu nome é Blás Zabini, Srta. Eu vim entregar essa bolsa, estava caída aqui na porta. - disse ele mantendo o sorriso e o braço apoiado no portal da porta só para fazer o charme. Sempre funcionava, ela não falou nada depois dele, apenas assumiu uma expressão um tanto boba e ficou olhando-o.

Blás manteve o sorriso no rosto, ele sabia que ela o estava avaliando, agora era a hora de fingir que não percebia, e ser educado, a técnica do sorriso inocente e homem educado e cavalheiro sempre funcionavam. Ela parecia estar totalmente aérea, e não estar ouvindo uma palavra do que ele disse.

Parecia em transe...

Depois de um tempo, ele educadamente perguntou:

- Com licença... Você está bem...?- ele perguntou fazendo uma expressão insegura e hesitante, como se não estivesse certo se deveria falar ou não. A ruiva pareceu acordar do transe, e ficou maio atordoada e desorientada, como se estivesse imaginando outra coisa...

- Ham... O que...?- ela disse saindo do seu torpor.

Blás estava fazendo um esforço monstruoso para manter aquela expressão no rosto e não cair no riso ali na frente dela e estragar tudo.

- Você está bem?- ele perguntou de novo.

- Aham... Não... Quero dizer, sim. Eu estou bem. - ela disse ainda confusa.

- Você parecia tão... – ele começou a falar agora parecendo levemente preocupado, mas ela o cortou visivelmente envergonhada e disparou.

- Só uma tontura, mas eu estou ótima!- disse abrindo um sorriso enorme para ele. – Como você disse que era seu nome mesmo? Desculpe não ouvi muito bem.

- Blás, Blás Zabini. E você tem certeza de que não quer ir na pequena enfermaria que tem logo aqui em baixo...- Zabini insistiu falando sobre uma pequena ala apara primeiros socorros enquanto Draco berrava e perdia tempo amedrontando o gerente.

- Não! Eu estou ótima!- ela disse apressada. – Acho que foi... O sol. É isso, deve ter sido o sol. – falou totalmente sem jeito, e inventando uma desculpa totalmente não convincente, mas lógico ele fingiu que acreditou, embora ele soubesse que não tivessem pegou nem sequer duas horas de sol, na vinda do trem para o hotel.

Riu internamente e continuou a falar:

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vim aqui para trazer essa bolsa, que estava caída no chão aqui em frente a sua porta. – então ela pareceu se tocar que ele segurava alguma coisa na mão livre. – Acho que a Senhorita deve ter deixado cair... - ele disse de forma gentil a ela.

Agora o próximo passo era ela dizer seu nome a ele, e ele assim ele a chamaria pelo sobrenome, e ela pediria delicadamente para que ele a chamasse pelo nome de batismo, era assim que funcionava, este era o protocolo.

- Oh, sim é da minha amiga. Ela é meio descuidada, deve ter deixado cair, com certeza. Obrigado Sr. Zabini. – ela disse enquanto ele lhe dava a bolsa.

Blás olhou decepcionado, mas não deixando transparecer e continuando a sorrir, por que diabos ela não havia dito o seu nome, e todo o resto?

- De nada, e pode me chamar de Blás. Foi um prazer vir entrega-la. – ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando, tentando incentiva-la a dizer o seu nome, mas ela parecia ter voltado ao seu antigo transe, e parecia meio... Mole. Agarrando-se discretamente ao portal da porta.

Blás deu um último sorriso, na esperança de que ela falasse, mas como ela não disse absolutamente uma palavra, ele abriu a porta do apartamento logo em frente e entrou.

Draco estava deitado com os braços em baixo da cabeça olhando para o teto, havia fechado as cortinas de modo que o quarto estava imerso em uma leve penumbra, alguns raios persistentes ainda conseguiam transpassar por frestas.

Olhou a ara de satisfação de Zabini estranhou, afinal quem poderia estar satisfeito com uma situação daquelas? Ambos num mesmo quarto de hotel, a sorte eh que o quarto era razoavelmente confortável.

- O que foi?- perguntou sem se mover.

- Draco, nós somos os caras mais sortudos do momento- disse Blás com um sorriso.

- Fale por você, ter que dividir um quarto com você não é a idéia que eu tenho de sorte. – ele falou irônico, mas o outro simplesmente o ignorou.

- Lembra das duas garotas que vimos no restaurante?

- Sim.

- Lembra da ruiva?

- Claro Blás eu não sou idiota.

- Então, ela e a amiga está no quarto em frente.

- Qual amiga?- perguntou ele se sentando na cama.

- Não sei anda, mas a gente descobre.

Draco apenas deixou que se formasse um sorriso maroto no rosto e voltou a se deitar, mais tarde eles teria um passeio com um guia, ou poderiam simplesmente sair sozinhos pela cidade, eu preferia particularmente a segunda opção. Fazia tempo que não saia a noite, e Veneza era uma cidade a qual ele gostava.

Já tinha ido lá algumas vezes, uma com sua mãe, ela adorava a cidade, principalmente os passeios de barco, ele detestava passear de barco, nunca gostou de barcos, odiava o só quente, das dez da manhã, lhe fazendo suar e queimando sua pele. Ma sele gostava da noite e Veneza, o céu aprecia nunca escurecer de um todo, e sempre adquirir uma tonalidade de azul marinho. Seu pensamento divagava pelas lembranças da cidade que a muito tempo visitara.

A luz do abajur que agora estava ligada, piscou algumas vezes, como se ameaçasse queimar e deixa-lo na penumbra novamente, ele fixou o olhar no abajur como se fosse algo extraordinário, e não um simples artefato comum, enquanto em sua mente uma pergunta ressoou: Onde estaria Morgana agora?

- Vamos Ginny! Eu quero voltar antes da meia noite!- disse Izzie impaciente.

- Já estou indo!- disse a ruiva se tornando visível por de trás da pilha de roupas em cima da cama. – Eu só queria achar aquela blusa amarela.

- Vai com essa vermelha mesmo, ela é mais bonita. Alem do quê amarelo não é sua cor.- disse a outra paciente

- Você só está dizendo isso para que eu saia mais cedo.- bufou a outra, corada com o esforço de remover a pilha de roupas para o guarda-roupa novamente.

- Em parte, eu admito, mas ainda assim eu prefiro essa na qual você está vestida.- confessou a amiga

- Serio?

- Seríssimo! Agora vamos pelo amor de Merlin!- disse Izzie já cansada de esperar. – Você quer ou não estar de volta a tempo de pegar o passeio turístico da noite?

- Lógico que quero, Izzie.

- Então se apresse ou não vai dar tempo de irmos nem até a esquina sozinhas.

- Pronto, pronto, estou pronta. – confirmou a ruiva pegando a bolsa em cima da cama.

- Aleluia! Depois você diz que _eu _demoro para me arrumar.

- Ah, não reclama Izzie eu não estou aqui?!

- Depois de duras penas.- disse ela batendo a porta d quarto das duas e começando a descer as escadas, em direção do térreo.

Ginny e Izzie, queriam ir lanchar fora, para aproveitar e conhecer um pouco a cidade antes de saírem com o guia, ter alguma aventura sozinha em Veneza. Nenhuma das duas nunca havia indo à Veneza, e estavam adorando a experiência.

- Por que mesmo a Lucy e a Julia não vão?- perguntou Ginny.

- Julia não está se sentindo muito bem, e Lucy está cansada, por isso elas preferiram esperar até mais tarde para ver se melhoram.

- Ah bem, não acredito que a Julia já está doente, ela ainda não curtiu nada da cidade.

- É verdade é muita falta de sorte.

- Espero que ela melhore, vai ser muito divertido hoje.

E assim as duas saíram do hotel e ganharam as ruas da cidade, o sol era forte, mas Ginny gostava de sentir o calor aconchegante que o raios traziam consigo se espalhar por toda a sua pele, mesmo que ficasse vermelha e ardida depois. Elas andaram até o outro lado da rua, e então Ginny perguntou.

- Aonde você prefere ir?

- Não sei, está um pouco quente, que tal irmos tomar um sorvete?- sugeriu Izzie se abanando com as mãos.

- Acho ótimo e depois poderíamos passear de barco pelos canais depois.

- Certo então. Mas primeiro temos que comprar um mapa.

Não andaram muito e encontraram um apequena banca, em uma praça simplesmente lotada de pombos gordos sendo alimentados por algumas pessoas sentadas em bancos.

- Ali! – disse Izzie que viu a banca primeiro. – Lá deve ter um mapa ou qualquer coisa que sirva para nos guiar.

Entraram e uma velha senhora de aparência simpática estava atrás de um balcão quando os sinos pendurados na porta soaram avisando que a porta havia sido aberta. Elas olharam ao redor, era um local pequeno abarrotado de revistas jornais e informativos, com alguns chaveiros, óculos de sol, e outras coisinhas pequenas com algum símbolo que lembrasse Veneza.

A senhora sorriu para elas, e perguntou algo que elas não entenderam, nenhuma das duas falava Italiano.

- Estamos precisando de um mapa. – tentou Izzie.

A mulher parou uns segundos como se refletisse algo alem de seus cabelos brancos.

- São inglesas presumo?- disse com gentileza para elas.

- Sim, nós somos.- confirmou Ginny. – E não falamos nada de Italiano, desculpe-nos.

- Não tem problema querida, mas terão que desculpar o meu inglês aprendiz.

- Sem problema, o que importa é a compreensão. – disse Ginny sorrindo de volta.

- Vocês querem um mapa de Veneza pelo que entendi, é isso ?

- Exatamente.

- Tenho alguns.- disse acenando para um prateleira a esquerda. Elas conseguiram comprar o mapa, com alguma dificuldade para contar o dinheiro trouxa, mas a senhora achou que fosse apenas fala de familiarização com a moeda, e não ficou muito curiosa.

Agora ambas estavam tentando encontrar, a tal sorveteria, mas aprecia um trabalho hercúleo de se executar, já fazia uma hora desde que tinham saído do Hotel. Elas já haviam rodado praticamente todo o bairro, e ainda não haviam encontrado ninguém capaz de informá-las em uma língua a qual ambos entendessem como chegariam a uma sorveteria mais rápido.

Depois de muito esforço encontraram um jovem de cabelos verde berrante que falava Inglês, e ele lhes deu mais ou menos a direção por qual seguir traçando uma linha no mapa, a qual elas ainda estava tendo dificuldade em seguir.

- Acho que é por aqui.- falou Izzie apreensiva.

- Não, nós já passamos por ai lembra? Já vi aquele casarão ali no mínimo quatro vezes.

- Então por onde acha que é?

- Acho que é para este lado, pelo menos é para onde parece estar indo a linha.

- Ginny, sinto informar-lhe, mas eu estou cansada, e estou começando a achar que aquele híbrido de sereiano nos mandou na direção errada.- disse ela suspirando cansada e se resignando a dar passos cansados com os pés já doloridos.

- Por que ele faria isso Izzie? Acho que estamos quase lá.

- Pelo puro prazer de imaginar duas idiotas perdidas em Veneza.- disse ela incrédula.

- Não seja maldosa Izzie, só porque o cabelo dele não era... Hum... Convencional...?

- Não, só porque estamos andando a horas e não vimos nem a sombra tunê de qualquer sorveteria.- disse ela sarcástica fazendo careta por causa da dor de seus pés.

- Não vejo razão... Ah, veja! Está ali. - disse ela olhando a placa bem grande cujo nome elas não entenderam, mas o desenho de uma casquinha com duas bolas cor de rosa informou-lhes o que elas precisavam saber.

As duas entraram, sedentas por qualquer coisa que as refrescassem, e cada minuto de espera pela chegada do pedido parecia um milênio e quando ele finalmente chegou, elas puderam se deliciar no seu prêmio depois de tanto trabalho.

As duas satisfaziam-se cada uma com um sorvete diferente, e os sorvetes, pareciam jamais satisfaze-las, Ginny já estava no terceiro quando ela ouviu um homem ao fundo gritar.

- Escute aqui mocinha, eu fiz meu pedido a quase uma hora, e ainda estou esperando! É um absurdo! Um simples sorvete de baunilha!- ele esbravejava em cima da garçonete.

- Senhor, o carregamento de sorvete de baunilha, não chegou, não temos este sabor na sorveteria. – ela respondeu, conciliadora, com seu inglês bem pronunciado.

- Como vocês podem não ter sorvete de baunilha?! Como uma sorveteria to renomada pode não ter sorvete de baunilha? Sua incompetente! – de longe as duas observavam a jovem se encolher diante da fúria do senhor que esbravejava em sua frente.

- Desculpe-nos, o senhor não gostaria de pedir outro sabor, nós temos...- mas ela não pode dar as outras opções de pedido para o homem, que iniciou novamente a gritaria.

Mas Ginny e Izzie, sabiam que era mentira, havia sorvete de baunilha, a não ser que estivesse se esgotado na velocidade da luz, pois era justamente este o sabor do sorvete que Izzie pedira, e estava tomando. As garotas se alarmaram com a confusão que se armava na sorveteria, o homem segurava a garçonete pelos ombros a chacoalhava ela gritando:

- Quero o sorvete de baunilha! Sua idiota, eu quero um sorvete de baunilha! Cadê o meu sorvete de baunilha?!- entre outras coisas relacionadas a sorvetes de baunilha e a incompetência da garçonete.

Todos na sorveteria estavam estáticos, petrificados, olhando sem piscar para o homem insano ali a sua frente sacudindo a garçonete que parecia uma boneca de trapos em suas mãos. Então a mulher acertou-lhe um tapa, que o fez cambalear e esbarrar no garçom que passava na frente das duas com uma bandeja em cada mão, Ginny que já estava de pé foi a primeira a ser atingida, pela taça de sorvete que veio voando em sua direção , deixando sua blusa em um estado deplorável assim como seu cabelo que agora mesclava-se com as cores do sorvete que pelo cheiro deveria ser de menta.

No susto ela bateu com as costas na mesa onde Izzie continuava sentada observando a cena, e a taça de sorvete da amiga escorregou para o colo da mesma, melando toda a sua saia de sorvete de baunilha. As duas olharam uma para a outra enquanto o garçom de olhos arregalados admirava o desastre que havia acontecido e o homem desesperado por sorvete de baunilha gritava novamente contra uma outra garçonete desta vez.

Ginny pegou um guardanapo de cima da mesa melada de sorvete e passou de leve no rosto, e com uma expressão de susto, olhou para a amiga. Izzie parecia possessa, levantou-se com os olhos negros faiscando perigosamente e encaminhou-se até o homem que gritava.

- Izzie, onde voe está indo? Não faça isso... – mas antes que Ginny sugerisse que ambas fossem apenas embora e deixassem toda aquela confusão de lado, a morena já estava de frente com o homem do sorvete de baunilha e sem que ninguém pudesse prever a sua reação ela acertou um soco bastante forte no rosto do homem.

- Escute aqui seu maníaco por sorvete de baunilha, pare com esse seu ataque por que quer sorvete, ta legal, se a mulher está dizendo que não tem, é porque não tem, levante a sua bunda gorda da cadeira e vá embora procurar sorvete de baunilha em outro lugar. Graças a você o último sorvete de baunilha se foi, espatifou-se na minha saia novíssima, portanto seu idiota, saia da sua TPM e vá comer sorvete em outro lugar!

Todos olhavam para Izzie que tremia de raiva, então, dois segundos depois toda a sorveteria foi invadida pelo som de gargalhadas.

- Vamos Izzie.- foi tudo que Ginny conseguiu dizer, surpresa coma reação da amiga , segurando a mão da mesma a puxou para fora da sorveteria.

As duas andaram um pouco em silêncio, enquanto cada pessoa que passava por lá prendia o seu olhar nas duas sujas de sorvete, e vermelhas pelo sol. Já estavam na metade do caminho de volta para o Hotel, o sol cruel castigando seus ombros expostos, e fazendo o suor brotar lentamente em sua faces, e só para aperfeiçoar o desconforto, ambas cheirando a sorvete. Aquele definitivamente havia sido um passeio e tanto.

- Você é louca.- falou Ginny, como quem constata alguma coisa.

- Eu?- a outra perguntou incrédula. – Louco é aquele viciado em sorvete de baunilha.

- Ele é outra pessoa que precisa de tratamento urgente.

- Aquele desgraçado.

- Mas você é mais louca que ele, como é que você vai lá e simplesmente mete a mão na cara de um desconhecido violento, escandalosos e viciado em sorvete de baunilha?

Izzie, para alguns segundos como que para a avaliar a situação, e pensar no que tinha feito, não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

- Você tem razão, acho que eu sou louca mesmo.- e com isso Ginny também desatou em gargalhadas desesperadas, agora todos na rua prestavam atenção nas duas mulheres no meio da calçada que riam sem parar, mas a esta altura, as duas não estavam mais se importando. Isto é, se estivessem vendo a atenção que chamavam.

Ao chegarem ao hotel, o recepcionista as recebeu, com um olhar, desconfiado e a voz hesitante estranhando aquela situação incomum, as duas não se atreviam a usar magia em um hotel trouxa, então tiverem que pegar o elevador, para finalmente se depararem com a porta do seu quarto. Ginny ainda tinha a barriga dolorida, devido as risadas frenéticas que lhe assomara, enquanto procurava a chave do local dentro da bolsa.

Suas mãos procuraram em todos os lugares possíveis dentro da bolsa, mas nem sinal da pequena chave prateada que lhes fora dada com a advertência de que feitiços não funcionariam na fechadura. Uma sensação gelada invadiu seu estômago e as risadas restantes morreram a caminho dos lábios enquanto ela tirava a bolsa do ombro e procurava mais atentamente, sem obter sucesso.

- Izzie, você pegou a chave?

- Sim.

- Ai, graças a Merlin, me dê para eu abrir a porta.

- Eu coloquei na sua bolsa.

- Não, não colocou.

- Coloquei.

- Não esta aqui.- falou a ruiva com um leve tom de nervosismo na voz.

- Claro que está Ginny. – disse a garota insistente, enquanto a ruiva remexia freneticamente na bolsa.

- Não, você deve ter colocado em outro lugar! E agora Izzie?! Não podemos usar magia para abrir as drogas das portas.

- Me dá aqui essa bolsa! Do jeito que você é lerda deve está em baixo do seu nariz.- disse a outra ignorando o nervosismo da amiga.

- Vai lá, se você achar, eu te dou um prêmio!

- É só procurar direito e com calma. – disse a outra procurando com cuidado a pequena chave dentro da bolsa preta que Ginny carregava consigo.

Os olhos de Izzie se arregalaram logo na primeira tentativa na qual a sua mão percorreu todo o perímetro da bolsa e não viu sinal da chave.

- Via, acha logo a merda da chave, do jeito que você é lerda deve estar bem debaixo do seu nariz. – debochou Ginny com os braços cruzados sobre o peito

Izzie não respondeu a provocação da amiga, e sem pensar duas vezes derramou todo o conteúdo da bolsa no capacho da porta, sacudiu para ter certeza de que nada havia restado dentro da bolsa já do avesso. Nada, as duas se agacharam com os joelhos no chão começaram a procurar e pequena chave dourada no meio dos mais variados tens que haviam na bolsa preta.

- Oh meu Merlin! O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Izzie, compartilhando agora do mesmo nervosismo que a ruiva.

- É, né? Você deve ter deixado a chave em qualquer outro lugar.

- Vamos tentar um feitiço.

- Não funciona, o guia da excussão falou que não adiante feitiços, este é um hotel trouxa mas como iria ser habitado por bruxos, então para que precisássemos trancar a porta com feitiços facilmente corrompidos, ele preparara as chaves. Que não poderiam ser trocadas ou adulteradas, e as portas permaneceriam lacradas uma vez que trancadas pelas chaves.- disse Ginny repassando toda a conversa que o guia havia tido com os membros da excussão que estavam dispostos a ouvi-lo.

- Você tem razão.- disse Izzie desapontada depois de tentar cinco feitiços diferentes da fechadura e terminar frustrada chutando a porta.

- Eu já disse que você anda um pouco violenta demais esses dias?

- Quem pode me culpar?- perguntou a outra desanimada.

- Ninguém, é verdade.

- E agora?! Precisamos dar um jeito em nós, parecemos duas doidas, não sei como não chamaram o pessoal do hospício para nos prender enquanto passávamos na rua.

- Ah, Merlin eu quero tomar um banho! Não agüento mais esse cheiro de menta misturado com framboesa! Quero tomar um banho agora!

- Acredite você não é a única.

As duas deixaram-se escorregar pela parede até o chão e ficaram sentadas, lá, Julia e Lucy haviam saindo pelo que o recepcionista as informara com receio.

Ambas tentavam refletir sobre como sairiam daquela situação, mas nada lhes vinha em mente, a ruiva fitava a porta do quarto e frente onde o moreno que viera entregar a bolsa de Izzie, Blás Zabini, entrara mais cedo. Daria tudo para que pudessem atravessar aquela porta agora, ela já estava realmente começando a ficar nauseada com aquele cheiro irritantemente doce.

Então tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ouviram passos vindos da escada ganhando o corredor, ela definitivamente não queria nem que o mendigo da esquina a visse assim. Num átimo de desespero puxou izzie pela mão com a outra murmurou um feitiço contra a fechadura da porta, que estalou e se abriu para elas, de forma inacreditável.

Em dois segundos a porta do apartamento da frente batera novamente no porta com uma ruiva ofegante encostada na madeira do lado de dentro.

- Ginny, sua louca, o que você fez?- perguntou Izzie aflita.

- O que _nós_ fizemos... - ela falou ainda não consciente de seus atos.

- Merlin, nós invadimos um apartamento!

- Nós invadimos um apartamento!- repetiu ela se dando conta da situação, e não estava trancado na chave caso contrário não teria cedido ao feitiço, isso deveria significar que havia gente lá dentro.

- Nem ao menos sabemos de quem é o apartamento, e se houver gente aqui dentro...?- a outra sussurrou em uma voz esganiçada temendo ser ouvida.

A ruiva engoliu em seco, não pronunciou suas suspeitas, e sim o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio na cabeça.

- Blás Zabini.

- O que?

- O apartamento é de Blás Zabini.- ela repetiu.

- O cara que achou a minha bolsa?- ela perguntou confusa.

- Isso ai.

- Bom, eu espero que vocês já estejam íntimos ao ponto de você poder invadir o apartamento dele.

- Não seja tola, é claro que não.

- Então por que diabos vocês nos arrastou para cá?!- ela gritou nervosa. Neste instante, as duas congelaram, se houvesse alguém no local com certeza teria ouvido. Esperaram estáticas com todos os seus músculos retesados que alguém aparecesse e as colocasse para fora a pontapés.

Para o bem do coração de Ginny que batia desesperado e a qualquer instante poderia para, ninguém apareceu, o apartamento só poderia estar vazio! Elas esperaram mais um pouco, então suspiraram aliviadas.

- Ginny, acho que demos sorte o apartamento está vazio.- falou Izzie um pouco mais calma.

- Graças a Merlin!

- Mas e se não estivesse?! Sua maluca, você não pode sair me arrastando assim para o apartamento dos outro!

E ignorando a amiga Ginny perguntou:

- E agora o que a gente faz? Volta para o corredor?

- Agora que já estamos aqui dentro, acho que não fará mal se tomarmos um banho rápido enquanto o dono do apartamento não chega.

Ginny não gostou muito da idéia, pois não tinham como saber se o tal Blás Zabini iria demorar a chegar ou não, e se ele chegasse e as encontrasse ali? Seria um desastre.

- Não sei, Izzie, talvez simplesmente devêssemos...- mas antes que pudesse terminar foi interrompida por sua amiga apressada.

- Não podemos voltar para o corredor onde qualquer hora passa gente, e não podemos entrar no nosso apartamento, então só resta dar um jeito na nossa aparência que diga-se de passagem está abominável, - disse ela olhando-se em um espelho que havia por lá. – e esperar que as outras duas voltem para podermos resolver esta situação.

Argumentou Izzie enquanto as duas andavam pelo apartamento a procura de um banheiro pelo local. Vendo por este ângulo era realmente a melhor opção a ser escolhida, ou talvez a única que houvesse, mesmo que fosse arriscada. Ginny não interferiu contra.

- Eu vou tomar banho primeiro pois você demora muito, e é capaz d tal Zabini chegar e nos encontrar e você ainda estar ensopada. Eu acabo rápido e assim se ele chegar eu tento enrolar ele dizendo que trabalho no hotel, ou qualquer coisa assim enquanto você banha.

- Tudo bem, mas seja rápida, pelo amor de Merlin! Qualquer coisa eu solto fagulhas amarelas para dentro do banheiro e me escondo ta legal?

- Ta.

- Vai logo!

E assim, Izzie correi para o banheiro, e não demorou muito, Ginny ouviu o barulho da água caindo, os pingos batendo no chão. Seu coração ainda batia acelerado e qualquer vulto ou som, por mínimo que fosse ela achava ser Zabini chegando.

O tempo passava, devagar, e como ela não levava relógio algum consigo não tinha noção de quantos minutos, ou até talvez horas haviam se passado. Seu pensamento perdido em hipóteses do que faria se aquele Deus grego que ela encontrara mais cedo aparecesse pela porta e a visse naquele estado, andando de um lado para o outro no carpete do apartamento dele, enquanto outra tomava banho no seu banheiro. Seu estômago encolhia só de pensar naquela hipótese.

Estava tão entretida que não ouviu de imediato o barulho de vozes e o ranger a da porta do apartamento, quando se deu conta, deu um salto em direção ao banheiro e lançou as fagulhas como combinado, seu olhos voando ao redor, a procura de qualquer lugar que pudesse se esconder. O guarda-roupa, poderia ser um tanto quanto clichê, mas ela não tinha tempo para discutir isso no presente momento, e entrou lá dentro fechando a porta com cuidado. Não esperou para ver como a amiga havia se virado pois as vozes estava cada vez mais próximas apenas rezava para que ela tivesse viso o sinal e tivesse tido tempo para pensar em algo. De dentro do Guarda-roupa ela pôde escutar as vozes conversando.

- O que achou da cidade, a uma primeira vista?- perguntou um deles.- Bonita não?

Pelo silêncio ela supôs que o outro deveria ter respondido com um aceno, sem palavras.

- Estou ansioso para vê-la de noite, me disseram que a vida noturna daqui é fantástica.- falou a primeira voz.

O outro respondeu com um murmúrio que ela não conseguiu identificar o que era, e pelo que lhe pareceu se atirou na cama.

- Do de cabeça de novo?! Vou te contar, nunca vi ninguém que tivesse mais dores de cabeça que você.

Ela ouviu um resmungo de leve, e então seu estômago congelou coma frase seguinte.

- Tem remédio, no guarda-roupa, procura por lá que eu vou tomar banho, o calor daqui é quase insuportável.- e dizendo isso o outro se calou, e ela ouviu o barulho de passos cada vez mais audíveis no carpete macio.

Seu pensamente estava mil, "O que eu faço agora! Merlin ele não pode abrir essa maldita porta." Girou em torno de si mesma procurando sem sucesso alguma saída dentro do guarda-roupa, o que era uma tolice. Por que um Hotel colocaria uma passagem secreta dentro do guarda roupa? Sua face arrastava pelos sobretudos e camisetas desesperada ela implorava a Merlin que ele não abrisse a porta do guarda-roupa.

Antes que ela mesma pudesse gritar, ela ouviu um grito agudo vindo do banheiro, e então a claridade invadiu o lugar, ela se achatou contra o fundo de madeira, e uma mão branca afastou os casacos da sua frente expondo-a.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- ela gritou de susto mesmo sabendo que aquilo iria acontecer, o homem loiro que estava ali na sua frente deu um salto para trás.

- O que?!

Então Zabini saiu apressado de dentro do banheiro:

- Tem uma louca no banheiro!- então surpreso com Ginny estava saindo do guarda-roupa corando desesperadamente continuou. – O que?! Oh Merlin tem outra dentro do guarda-roupa!

O loiro ainda estava estático pro causa do susto não pronunciou nada apenas permaneceu de boca aberta contemplando a cena e olhando de uma Izzie ensopada enrolada em uma toalha olhando perplexa para a cena para uma ruiva suja de várias cores que acabara de sair do guarda-roupa.

- Calma ai ninguém me disse que brotava mulher nesse apartamento, se eu olhar em baixo da cama aparece mais uma?- falou o moreno sorrindo incrédulo.

**Cap. 3 Palhaço**

- Desculpem, desculpem...- disse Izzie por fim fechando a porta, do apartamento dos dois homens.

Seu rosto estava escarlate e sua respiração tão ofegante como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona, as duas agora se encontravam novamente no corredor do hotel, a mercê dos olhos curiosos de qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali.

Ginny estava uma completa bagunça, seu cabelo bagunçado, a sua roupa suja, e aquele cheiro terrível de sorvete de vários sabores misturados juntos. Amaldiçoava mentalmente a idéia que tivera de entrar naquele apartamento, como fora idiota!

Mas Izzie, sem dúvida era quem estava pior, ela fora pega no meio do banho e só dera tempo para se enrolar na primeiro toalha que vira pela frente. Sendo assim ela jazia ensopada com seus cabelos pingando água por toda a extensão que havia percorrido no corredor, enrolada em uma toalha verde musgo que se contrastava violentamente com a sua pele muito clara. Essa sem dúvida era a situação mais embaraçosa que já vivenciara.

Ambas estavam rezando para que os dois não resolvessem abrir a porta do apartamento para procura-las no corredor, pois, sinceramente nenhuma das duas achava que conseguiria encara a cara deles sem desmaiar de vergonha.

- E agora o que a gente faz?- perguntava Izzie nervosa.

- Vamos tentar o apartamento das garotas.-disse Ginny, se perguntando como até agora não havia pensado em algo como isso, naquele momento parecia simplesmente a coisa mais obvia a se fazer.

Então Izzie forçou a maçaneta, trancado. Bateram na campainha, esperaram alguns minutos, mas ninguém veio atender, insistiram, mas não demorou muito a perceberem que elas também havia saído. Talvez Julia já estivesse se sentindo melhor e Lucy mais descansada.

- Droga!- xingou Izzie frustrada.

- Não podemos ficar aqui!- esbravejou Ginny nervosa.

- _Eu_ não posso ficar aqui!- disse Izzie.- Olhe o meu estado, estou toda molhada e de toalha!

- Já imaginou se alguém apare...

- Boa noite Senhoritas!- falou uma voz muito alegre a atônita. – Estamos tirando fotos da excussão para expormos quando chegarmos a Londres!- disse com uma máquina grande firmemente segura em suas mãos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, nem reparou no estado das duas, parecia excitadíssimo coma idéia das fotos. – Digam '_X'!_

Ele estava tão agitado que nem sequer notou que Izzie estava de toalha no meio do corredor, parecia ter uns 16 anos e vestia a farda do hotel com os olhos brilhando ele disse:

- Obrigado!- e seguiu seu caminho pela escada.

As duas ficaram durante o que pareceu ser um longo tempo em silêncio, contemplando o lugar vazio, e associando a idéia de que algum garoto maluco havia tirado uma foto dos duas naquele estado deplorável e que a foto iria parar em uma exposição. Até que Izzie falou com uma voz fraca:

- Eu não acredito.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu não acredito. - repetiu a outra.

- Nem eu...- falou a ruiva num fiapo de voz.

- Nós vamos aparecer, em uma exposição neste estado!- disse Izzie.

- O garoto não se tocou que você estava só de toalha.

- Ou é cego ou então ele é muito retardado!- disse Izzie alterando tom de voz.

- Vem vindo alguém...- disse Ginny, se desesperando.

- E agora?!

- Não sei! Vamos entrar lá de novo?

- De jeito nenhum!- falou Izzie taxativa.

Ginny olhava tudo ao seu redor procurando uma saída alem dos apartamentos, pedindo com todas as suas forças a Merlin que a mostrasse outro caminho então seus olhos bateram na escada por onde o garoto e sua máquina fotográfica haviam acabado de subir.

- Vem!- ela falou puxando Izzie que não fez nenhuma objeção e a guiado em direção aos degraus da escada, mas não antes que pudessem ouvir o a voz:

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas?

Elas se viraram ao reconhecer a voz e suspiraram aliviadas, era Lucy e logo atrás desta vinha Julia.

- Izzie, você está louca?- perguntou Julia olhando confusa para a amiga que estava só de toalha no corredor.

- Graças a Merlin são vocês duas!- disse Ginny aliviada.

- Vocês tem a chave do seu apartamento ai?- perguntou Izzie desesperada, as duas voltando dos degraus da escada em direção as amigas.

- Claro.- falou Julia.

- Ótimo, vamos entrar.- disse Ginny apressada. Antes que alguém mais aparecesse no corredor do Hotel, e se tratando da sorte das duas, ela não duvidaria nada que o pé grande lhes fizesse uma visita justo hoje.

_19horas céu escuro e estrelado, lua cheia, noite perfeita_

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que estou indo para o circo...!- disse Draco soando derrotado.

O loiro estava sentado na sua cama olhando para o edredom e sentindo falta dos seus lençóis de linho todos com o seu brasão, o brasão da família Malfoy. Estava trajando uma camisa social preta, e uma calça preta, assim como seus sapatos, e quando estava prestes a colocar sua capa cinza escuro Blás, lhe adverteu, que não deveriam chamar atenção afinal estão em uma cidade na presença de trouxas. "Alem do mais está calor lá fora, Draco." Disse ele.

Draco não gostava de andar sem a capa, sentia-se exposto, estava acostumado as vestes bruxas, seus sobretudos e capas, ali era simplesmente impossível, a cidade era muito quente e abarrotada de trouxas; duas coisas que ele odeia. Afinal quem pode imaginar que Draco Malfoy combinaria com _calor_ e _trouxas_?

- É verdade, tenho que admitir também nunca fui muito fã de circos.- disse Blás sua voz abafada vindo do banheiro.

- Vamos logo, não quero ter que voltar muito tarde.- disse Draco que estava começando a ficar mau humorado novamente com a demora do outro.

- Já estou indo. – disse o Blás abrindo finalmente a porta do banheiro e saindo com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e os cabelos molhados colados na testa. – Mas quem sabe, desta vez é legal, já que não estamos no meio de crianças, e bom este circo é famoso. Alem do mais se a apresentação não for boa, sempre há mulheres no local. O que me diz Draco? Vai negar a sua fama? – ele falava enquanto vasculhava o guarda-roupa.

Draco sorriu uma meio sorriso safado, é a parte das mulheres poderia compensar, e não coroar a sua noite como um fiasco total.

- Espero que você esteja certo.

- Eu também, afinal quando eu estive errado?- ele disse pretensioso.

- Nem me pergunte. Cala a boca e anda logo. - disse Draco.

- Falando de mulher, que loucura aconteceu hoje não?- disse o outro sorrindo divertido.

- Nem me fale, aquelas duas malucas que invadiram o apartamento.

- Do que você está reclamando, não foi você que teve que desviar dos tapas e dos feitiços estuporantes da que estava no banheiro.- disse Blás.

- Gostaria de ter visto isto.

- Você estava ocupado demais com a ruiva. - disse Blás insinuante.

- Minhas roupas até agora cheiram e sorvete, ou o que quer que seja que estivesse derramado nela.

- Não banque o bom samaritano Draco, você não engana nem um feto. Admita ela era linda.

- Linda?- ele perguntou irônico.- Você tem realmente um fraco por uivas não é Blás?

- Não meta meu passado nisso ta legal.

- E que passado obscuro, heim?

- Não fuja do assunto Malfoy. – disse Blás retomando as rédeas da situação, e encarando o loiro. – Não pode dizer que ela é a menos bonita. Ela é linda.

- Ta ela é bonita.- disse Draco dando o braço a torcer. – Mas como eu disse antes, eu prefiro a morena. Sirva-se.

- Você está cego só pode.- disse blás passando o perfume. – Foi ela que abriu a porta mais cedo quando eu fui entregar a bolsa de uma delas.

- Então, qual é o nome dela?

- Ainda não sei, mas vale a pena investigar.

- Entendo. Mas me conte sobre a que estava no banheiro, ela valeu os tapas e feitiços estuporantes?

- Ela estava tomando banho. – alou Blás sem olha-lo nos olhos.

- Uma situação que pelo que eu sei você apreciaria muitíssimo, não é?

- Claro.- ele falou vasculhando a gaveta do criado mudo atrás de sua varinha.

- Então...?- incentivou o outro.

- Ela era bem bonita sim, apesar de eu não ter visto muito, ela estava de costas quando eu entrei, e bom logo a seguir alcançou a varinha e o resto você já sabe, depois da varinha a toalha mais próxima que por sinal era a sua. – disse ele quanto se encaminhavam para fora do apartamento.

- Só 'bonita'?Você está me decepcionando Blás.- falou Draco, e Zabini desviou o olhar, andando mais a frente sem encara-lo.

- Escuta, ela era muito bonita ta legal, pele muito branca e cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros, o resto não é da sua conta. Sim ela valeria os feitiços e os tapas. Satisfeito?- disse ele apressado ainda sem encara Draco que ria em ver o amigo daquele jeito.

E os dois pegaram o elevador até o térreo.

_19 horas e 40 minutos, céu escuro lua cheia, e algumas nuvens _

O local era cercado por pequenas barracas, que vendia toda sorte de artigos, desde maçãs com uma leve poção do amor dentro, que fazia a primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que você olhasse depois de dar a primeira mordida lhe olhar com outros olhos, notar você, por assim dizer; até mini animais de estimação.

A atmosfera era alegre e festiva, uma música tocada em violino soava levemente de fundo, como que incitando as pessoas a entrarem nas diversas tendas que formavam o circo.

Draco nunca havia visto um circo igual, na área ao redor da grande tenda de lona encontravam-se diversas barracas com souvenires, alem de pequenas tendas onde poderia se encontrar comida e bebida, e doces de todos os sabores. Quando eles entraram na grande Lona, perceberam que está era maior ainda por dentro, dividia-se em pequenas tendas, onde o bruxo poderia escolher a atração que quisesse, e os corredores estreitos onde se tinha acesso às tendas.

A primeira pela qual passaram foi a dos palhaços, e Draco definitivamente não queria entrar nesta sempre odiara palhaços, eles nunca conseguiam faze-lo rir. Seguiram em frente, lendo as placas que ficava sobre a entrada das tendas, e enfrentando o fluxo constante de pessoas que passavam pelos corredores. Eles viam o tempo todo pessoas mascaradas, com cabelos de várias cores, inclusive furta cor, todos os tipos e raças suando as vestes mais esquisitas que já haviam visto.

Então Blás falou:

- Vamos entrar aqui, eu gosto de trapezistas. – ele disse não dando escolha a Draco que não fosse segui-lo para dentro da tenda escura, iluminada por archotes de várias cores. Assim como a maioria dos lugares ali, ela muito maior do que o que aparentava, com o teto altíssimo, onde uma mulher e um homem estavam de pé sobre os trapézios.

O show pelo visto estava prestes a começar ali.

Aliás a tenda parecia não ter teto algum, quando se olhava para cima via-se apenas o céu estrelado que começava a se nublar, ambos se lembraram do teto encantado de Hogwarts, e concluíram que deveria ser o mesmo feitiço.

Quando os dois artistas começaram a fazer piruetas e se atirar de um trapézio para o outro, fogos de artifício explodiram em todo o lugar,. Enquanto a mulher realizava complicadas acrobacias, um dragão vermelho ondulava ao redor do seu corpo, e travessas serpentinas explodiam em todos os lugares e acompanhavam as piruetas dos trapezistas.

Nem Malfoy teve como negar que era impressionante a perícia com a qual as acrobacias eram realizadas e a forma como interagiam com os fogos. Um verdadeiro espetáculo visual.

Demoraram-se um pouco naquela tenda, mas logo seguiram para outra, os contorcionistas deixaram Blás de boca aberta, a mulher conseguia estender os seu corpo entre duas barras de 3 metros, e dar um nós em si mesma, sustentando ainda uma serpente no pescoço.

Viram o engolidor de espadas que realmente engolia espadas, e as fazia sair de um jeito não muito agradável pelo que pareceu aos dois, viram os equilibristas que conseguiam lutar esgrima sobre uma barra de metal de três dedos de diâmetro, e ainda realizar saltos mortais sem perder o equilíbrio. Viram os domadores que ensinaram Tigre a falar e fez um coral com Fadas Mordentes, e pirâmides de Gnomos que subiam uns em cima dos outros, e Kappas que jogavam boliche. Os mímicos, fizeram Draco perder a paciência, e até que os palhaços não eram muito ruins.

Mas sem dúvida alguma barraca na qual eles se demoraram mais foi a de dança, na qual dez dançarinas de dança do ventre apresentavam-se exibindo seu exímio talento. Blás, acompanhava vidrado cada movimento sinuoso que as mulheres entre o público ávido executavam. Elas não estava em um palco, pelo contrário se encontravam no meio da platéia, dançando entre eles, e atingindo a todos com seus sorrisos e ritmo contagiante. Luzinhas entorpecentes e um cheiro doce dominada aquela tenda fazendo todos parecerem mais alegres.

Fazendo um esforço monstruoso Draco desgrudou os olhos da dançarina mais próxima que vestiam uma roupa dourada, e foi beber algo alegando que o ambiente estava muito quente.

Respirou o ar fresco da noite alegre que se estabelecia lá fora, e contemplou o céu que agora começava a se tornar acinzentado devido às nuvens que o nublavam. Sacudiu o rosto, saindo do torpor daquela tenda e foi procurar uma barraca na qual pudesse encontrar algo para beber de preferência bem gelado.

Não demorou muito a encontrar, comprou uma água quase congelada por sinal, agora teria que encontrar Blás e arranca-lo da tenda antes que ele resolvesse morar por lá, e acabasse fazendo alguma besteira. Entrou novamente pelo corredor da grade lona, mas de repente algo estranho aconteceu, as tendas aprecia estar dispostas de maneiras diferente agora, as placas brilhosas sobre a entrada para cada uma ostentavam nomes diferentes, e não via palhaços ou domadores, era como se o lugar quisesse lhe oferecer opções tendas ainda não exploradas. Teria ele entrado pelo lugar errado ou as tendas mudavam de lugar enquanto seus artistas se apresentavam formando um labirinto sem fim. O público estava tão entretido com as apresentações que nem reparava que o caminho o qual percorrera para chegar até ali não era o mesmo que percorrera para sair e encontrar outra tendas ou voltar às anteriores, se é que isto era possível.

Ele estava completamente perdido, não sabia onde estava, então simplesmente foi andando no meio do vai e vem de pessoas, esperando dar em algum lugar, tentando entender como não percebera antes este efeito mágico do circo. Ele até agora estava impressionado nem de longe aquele se comparava com os circos que conhecera quando criança. Dobrou em um corredor mais estreito ainda e que havia menos gente avistou novamente a tenda dos trapezistas ao longe.

Então uma mulher que ele nunca vira na vida o puxou pela mão de forma nada gentil, e totalmente brusca:

- O que você está fazendo aqui Jor-el? O que você está esperando? Kal-el está só esperando você para o próximo número!- ela esbravejou em cima de Draco, e o bafo de wisky barato sufocou suas narinas e o fez tossir.

A mulher era alta e muito gorda, de pele macilenta os cabelos loiros eram presos em um coque que deixavam alguns fios soltos os olhos verdes e injetados, se não fosse pelos seios que a deixavam parecendo uma vaca no pasto, ele diria que ela era um travesti, ou uma estátua muito mal talhada.

Trajava uma blusa vermelha toda em lantejoulas, e um short muitíssimo curto para o seu tipo físico_ avantajado_ de lantejoulas verdes, equilibrava-se de forma precária em cima uma plataforma roxo berrante com strass. Draco jurava que nunca havia vista nada mais grotesco.

Mas antes que conseguisse recuperar o fôlego roubado pelo bafo alcoólico da mulher ele já estava sendo puxado pelo antebraço e aquela mãos grosseira de unhas mal feitas estava amassando a sua camisa, arrastando-o para algum lugar.

- Garotos irresponsável! Deveria estar contando piadas e fazendo suas magiquinhas engraçadas e idiotas para o público rir! Agora Kal-el teve que improvisar, e só Merlin sabe o que vai acontecer!

- O que...? Do que a Senhora...?- tentou Draco, mas ela o interrompeu mais furiosa ainda.

- Eu já lhe disse Jor-el, não me chame de 'Senhora' pode passar uma mal impressão, a impressão de que sou velha! Me chame de 'Senhorita'!

- Mas...!

- Cale a boca, garoto idiota! Quero você em cena em cinco minutos ou esse mês você não vai receber um nuque sequer! O prejuízo que tem me causado...- disse acenando a cabeça em desaprovação.

E o empurrando para dentro de uma pequena tenda que mais parecia um banheiro público de tão pequena que era, com um aceno da varinha as vestes de palhaço que estava sobre uma cadeira no canto enfiaram-se a todos custo em Draco, a peruca grudou em sua cabeça e o nariz vermelho e redondo apertou-se sobre o seu próprio o deixando sem ar por alguns instantes.

- Pronto garoto, agora você não vai poder tirar estas roupas tão cedo! Prepare-se e esteja na tenda dos palhaços em cinco minutos ou considere-se despedido!- ela gritou saindo da tenda em que se encontrava, deixando-o atordoado naquele cubículo sem nem ao menos olhar direito para ele. Draco olhou para si mesmo enfiado naquele macacão cheio de babados, e retalhos coloridos com estampas ridículas, não podia acreditar que era ele, se mirou em um espelho grudado na parede arrodeado com pequenas lâmpadas algumas das quais nem funcionavam e jaziam apagadas, ele estava maquiado de palhaço!

Provavelmente aquele monstro da parada gay havia confundido ele com uma pessoa chamada Jor-el que trabalhava ali como palhaço, e agora o que ele faria? Entrar em cena certamente ao entraria. E jamais sairia dali vestido daquela forma.

Tentou tirar a roupa, mas não conseguiu aquele projeto de monstro do lago nessi deveria ter colocado algumas espécie de feitiço para que ele não conseguisse tirar a maldita roupa sozinho.

Procurou desesperadamente a sua varinha para tentar concertar aquela bagunça, então lembrou que ela estava no bolso da capa cinza que ele iria usar! Droga, estava sem varinha! E agora o que ele iria fazer? Tinha que achar Blás urgentemente... Seu estômago se contorceu só de pensar no que o amigo diria ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito. O seu estômago se contorceu mais ainda inda quando _ele _olhou a si mesmo no espelho. Draco Malfoy vestido de palhaço.

Então a entrada atrás dele se abriu iluminando o aposento que estava na penumbra, alguém estava entrando.

- Ginny você realmente adora circo não é?- perguntou Lucy com uma sobrancelha em pé, enquanto contemplava a amiga que usava uma máscara estilo renascentista, com três estrelinhas bochecha e segurava uma pequena esfinge que cabia na palma da sua mão, acabara de compra-la na barraca que vendia mini animais de estimação, na outra mão segurava uma maçã do amor que ainda não tinha tido coragem de morder.

- Eu amo circo. – ela respondeu com os olhos brilhantes, parecendo uma criança.

- Eu também gosto. – falou Julia.

- Na verdade eu nunca fui muito fã de circo, mas este aqui se superou, nunca tinha visto nada igual.- confessou Izzie.

- Eu também estou impressionada!- falou Lucy. – Acho que poderíamos ficar aqui uma semana e não visitaríamos todas as tendas.

- Você tem razão, é tudo tão fantástico que não sei o que é melhor dentro da lona ou fora.- falou Ginny maravilhada.

- Srta. Weasley dê logo a primeira mordida nesta maçã!- disse Julia fingindo-se de brava.

- Morda a sua primeiro.

- Não você comprou primeiro você morde primeiro e depois a gente vê se funciona mesmo.

- Muito esperta, vai me usar como cobaia?- perguntou a ruiva, estreitando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo.

- Muitíssimo engraçada, vamos fazer isto juntas.- ela falou decidida.

- Parem de discutir e mordam logo!- reclamou Izzie.

- É nós também estamos curiosas para saber como funciona.- completou Lucy.

- Comprem as suas próprias maçãs!- ela disse sorrindo.

- Pronta?- perguntou Julia.

- Sim, no três, um...- Ginny olhou ao redor para ver quem poderia ser a primeira pessoa do sexo oposto que ela veria e tentou mirar alguém. – dois...- tentou urgentemente fitar alguém interessante que ela tivesse conhecido na viagem, mas ela não havia conhecido ninguém a não ser o recepcionista, o maluco do sorvete de baunilha (e desse ela queria distância), o garoto das fotografias, o e o deus grego Zabini que havia ido lhe entregara bolsa de Izzie dono do apartamento o qual ela e amiga invadiram mais cedo. – três...- tarde demais ela fechou os olhos enquanto mordia a maçã e sentia o gosto doce invadir a sua boca, o gosto era maravilhoso, nunca vira maçã tão gostosa, só poderia ser a poção. Então quando aquele gosto tomou conta da sua boca, lhe dando uma sensação de felicidade seus olhos se abriram antes que ela tivesse planejado abri-los.

A primeira pessoa que ela olhou, tinha os cabelos muito loiros, quase brancos e estava toda de preto, era um homem alto, e bem vestido bastante elegante que estava comprando água em uma barraca próxima. Estava de costas para então ela não conseguiu conhecer.

- E ai olhou alguém?- perguntou Julia ansiosa.

- Olhei, mas não fasso a mínima idéia de quem seja.- respondeu ela relutante em desgrudar os olhos do loiro, mas finalmente o fazendo.

- Como assim?- quis saber Lucy.

- Você nunca o viu pelo trem ou na hora das refeições no trem?- perguntou Izzie.

- Ele estava de costas quando eu olhei.- ela esclareceu.

- Onde está ele?- perguntou Julia curiosa.

- Está...- disse ela se virando novamente na direção da barraquinha na qual ele estava, mas não o encontrando.- Estava bem ali, comprando água, sumiu.

- Poxa. –reclamou Julia frustrada pro não poder ver ele.

- Deixa pra lá.- falou a ruiva dando de ombros. – E você olhou para alguém?

- Sim, e eu também não o conheço, mas ele não sumiu, está bem ali.- ela disse apontando discretamente para um loiro que por alguns momento Ginny achou ser o mesmo para o qual dirigira seu olhar, mas logo percebeu que não se tratava da mesma pessoa.

- Bonito.- comentou a ruiva.

- Vamos lá conferir garotas?- Julia convidou animada, mas apenas Lucy se dispôs a ir com ela.

-Ok então, a gente se encontra mais tarde.- e dizendo isso elas se afastaram andando na direção do homem loiro.

Izzie e Ginny observaram durante um tempo as duas se afastando sorridentes, então Ginny falou não tão alegre:

- Vamos continuar andando?

- Vamos.- e as duas voltaram para dentro da grande lona.

- Sabe Ginny, quem sabe a gente encontra o tal cara que sumiu por ai. – disse Izzie com intuito de animar a outra, ela sabia que aquilo desanimara a amiga um pouco, mesmo que a ruiva não demonstrasse.

- É, quem sabe...- ela falou com um sorriso não muito convincente.

Neste instante elas deram com um corredorzinho mal iluminado e estreito no qual um aviso luminosos piscava indicando os camarins. Um sorriso maroto iluminou o rosto da ruiva que olhou para Izzie e está compreendeu tudo.

- Nem pense nisto!- falou ela taxativa.

- Ah, por favor, Izzie!

- Não mesmo Ginny.

- Ninguém vai nos ver.- insistiu ela.

- Não vou invadir o camarim de ninguém.- disse Izzie irredutível.

- E depois podemos pedir uma foto, sabe? Aquele trapezista era realmente um gato.- tentou a ruiva, piscando o olho para a amiga.

- Nem vem, sua maluca!

- Tudo bem, eu vou sozinha!- ela falou decidida com um sorrisinho no rosto, já de ânimos renovados.

Sempre teve vontade de conhecer os artistas de circo, esta era a sua oportunidade, e não deu ouvidos aos avisos de Izzie, tinha que aproveitar que ninguém estava olhando e que o corredorzinho estava vazio.

A passos rápidos adentrou o corredor mal iluminado e olhos a placa luminosa que estava na entrada da terceira tenda. "Que tal começar com os palhaços...?" E entrou na tenda.

- Você é Jor-el o palhaço que não consegue aparatar?- ela perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, ao encontrar uma pessoa vestida de palhaço que virou de chofre para encara-la.

- Não. - ele falou seco.

- Não?- ela perguntou duvidosa, pois a placa do camarim dizia justamente o contrário. – Então que palhaço é você?- perguntou curiosa, se perguntando se ele tiraria uma foto com ela e lhe daria um autógrafo.

- Não sou palhaço.

- Como assim...?- indagou sem entender a situação, estará ele brincando?

- Não sou palhaço.- ele respondeu novamente.

- Mas você está vestido assim... - ela falou achando estranho, e começando a achar algo naquele palhaço familiar.

- Eu sei, uma maluca me confundiu com um de seus artistas.- ele falou tentando arrancar o nariz vermelho a todo custo, mas sem obter sucesso.

- Então você não é palhaço algum?- ela perguntou decepcionada, mas ainda tentando entender o que havia de família nele.

- Não. – ele respondeu com sinais de irritação na voz. Isso era a voz! Ela conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, ou ao menos já ouvira uma voz muito parecida, mesmo que a voz do homem-palhaço-não-palhaço saísse um pouco fanha por causa do nariz vermelho, de palhaço.- Você quer o que aqui?

- Não é obvio? Encontrar um palhaço.

- Você quer pedir um autografo para um palhaço?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- É, qual é o problema?- ela respondeu, na defensiva já um tanto quanto desafiadora. A resposta para sua pergunta veio na forma gargalhada, isso conseguiu realmente irrita-la, mas ela parou de repente como se tivesse ouvido algum barulho estranho, ela conhecia aquela risada! Mas não poderia ser, seria coincidência demais! Não poderia ser ele. Mas a risada era absolutamente igual, e a voz era tão familiar...

- Merlin?- ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter, e observou os olhos do homem se arregalarem levemente surpresos.

- O que...? O que você disse?- ele perguntou inseguro, pensado ter ouvido errado o que ela dissera.

- Eu sei pode parecer estranho, mas você é Merlin?- ela perguntou se sentindo idiota, claro que não poderia ser ele.

- Morgana?- ele respondeu com uma pergunta que confirmava as suas suspeitas, seu coração acelerou de leve, era muita coincidência.

- Merlin!- ela disse pulando sobre ele e lhe abraçando.

Por um ou dois segundos Draco, permaneceu sem saber o que fazer, então a abraçou de volta com um sorriso surpreso nos lábios.

- Estive me perguntando onde você estaria...?- ela falou sorrindo feliz em revê-lo, mas ainda sem acreditar totalmente que era o Merlin que ela conhecera no apagão do trem, que havia feito ela esquecer por alguns instantes o seu medo avassalador de escuro.

- Não posso dizer que não me perguntei o mesmo sobre você.- ele disse ainda ostentando o sorriso surpreso.

- Você sumiu do nada naquele dia, e me deixou falando sozinha.- ela disse parecendo um pouco chateada.

- Você disse que não estava mais com medo do escuro.- ele alegou.

- É, mas isto era porque você estava lá!- ela falou e depois corando um pouco, dando graças a merlin pelo Merlin ali na sua frente não poder ver seu rosto corar por debaixo da máscara.

- Você ainda tem medo do escuro?- ele perguntou curioso e divertido.

- Eu não tenho medo...- mas antes que pudesse negar ele foi mais rápido.

- Você já admitiu que tem medo, e agora vai negar?- falou astuto.

- Ta, ta, tudo bem, eu ainda tenho medo do escuro!- falou com um sorriso no rosto desistindo e dando o braço a torcer, não adiantava nada mesmo, ele sabia que ela tinha medo do escuro.

- Por que?- ele quis saber, não entendia porque ela teria medo do escuro.

- Acho que eu fico insegura.- ela disse refletindo.- Nunca parei para pensar sobre o assunto. E você ainda continuar Irritante?

- Não sou irritante.- ele disse sorrindo divertido ao lembrar as tentativas de irrita-lo da vez anterior.

- É sim.

- Ta, talvez eu seja.- ele disse encarando ela nos olhos, ela tinha olhos castanhos, um castanho profundo, ela tinha olhos alegres, adorou os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu ao ouvir o tom da voz dele.

- Você encontrou o pedaço da sua capa que eu rasguei?

- Sim, eu fui lá depois.

- Você consertou?

- Na verdade não.- ele disse rindo.

- Por que?

- Não sei.- ele falou sendo sincero, não sabia porque não havia concertado a capa, e soaria mentira se dissesse que havia esquecido.

Neste momento a tenda se abriu novamente, e a mesma mulher que o havia jogado lá dentro entrou lá parecendo fuirosa.

- Jor-el seu verme ingrato, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui!? Você deveria estar na tenda dos palhaços a dez minutos!

- Escute, eu não sou quem você...- ele tentou.

- Eu sei exatamente quem você é seu inútil! – ela disse agarrando-o pelo braço e o puxando para fora da tenda.

- Senhora, você está cometendo um erro, ele não é Jor-el.- Ginny tentou ajudar, mas a mulher lhe ignorou.

- E quem é você?! Veio tentar falar com os artistas?! Fique sabendo que isto não é permitido mocinha!

- Não...

- Agora, não se meta, este moleque tem contas a acertar comigo.

Draco já estava irritado.

- Escute aqui sua velha feiosa, tire já está roupa de mim! Eu não sou um de seus palhaços idiotas!

- Como se atreve!- ela parecia terrivelmente ofendida. – Seu bastardinho, você vai ver uma cosia quando acabar o seu espetáculo! Ingrato!

- Não, senhora, você não entende...- disse Ginny tentando chamar a atenção da mulher.

- Deixe, Morgana.- disse Draco, sua paciência chegando no limite, não deixaria aquele projeto de gente arrasta-lo para o picadeiro. Comum safanão se livrou da mulher que o segurava, sentindo suas unhas azul celeste arranharem seu braço.- Vamos Morgana. – ele disse segurando a mão dela e correndo na direção oposta a qual a mulher ficara.

Os dois correram até o fim do corredor esbarrando por vezes em alguém, até encontrarem uma saída da grande lona. Assim que saíram de lá sentiram gotas geladas molharem as roupas, e em segundos já estava encharcados. Uma chuva forte despencava sobre eles.

- Droga, está chovendo!- disse Draco olhando ao redor.

- Vem.- ela disse o levando.

Eles foram se distanciando do movimento de gente que agora se aglomerava nas tendas tentando se abrigar da chuva. Chegaram em um lugar mais alto, parecia um pequena colina, coberta de grama, onde se tinha a vista completa da grande tenda de lona, e das outras pequenas tendas que vendiam souvenires.

Ela sentou no chão, suas roupas estavam coladas ao seu corpo, delineando as suas curvas bem torneadas. A blusa preta, tornara-se uma segunda pele para ela, e a saia xadrez vermelha que a deixava com ar de colegial colara-se às suas coxas alvas deixando-as a mostra, tinha pernas muito elegantes. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar como ela era bonita. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar alguns pensamentos.

Ela sorriu e perguntou:

- Não vai sentar?

- Achei que estava me levando para algum lugar seco.- ele comentou rindo da situação.

- Por que?

- Porque é o que as pessoas fazem quando chove.- ele falou sarcástico.

- Depende da situação, se eu estiver indo para algum festa por exemplo e os pingos de água forem estragar o penteado ou a maquiagem, ai tudo bem, mas pelo visto esta não é a situação.

- É verdade.- ele concordou sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu gosto de chuva.- ela falou, deitando-se na grama e libertando a pequena esfinge que estava presa em sua mão.

- Eu também, mas geralmente não fico me molhando.

- Você tem medo de chuva?- ela disse olhando para ele, tentando enxergar por debaixo da maquiagem de palhaço que miraculosamente continuava intacta. Ele tinha olhos azuis, de um azul meio cinza-prateado, tinha olhos lindos.

- Não.

- Eu acho que tem. – ela provocou.

- Não, não tenho.

- Tem.

- Porque alguém teria medo de chuva? É só água.

- Porque você foge dela então?

- Porque não gosto de me molhar.- ele falou prontamente.

- Você não toma banho?- ela disse rindo virando-se de frente para ele.

- Claro que tomo, está me chamando de porco?

- Não sei.- ela falou e com mais um de seus risos, ela deitou-se se na grama enquanto a sua pequena esfinge corria sobre a sua barriga lhe fazendo cócegas.

- Lógico que eu tomo banho, não que seja da sua conta Morgana. Mas tomar banho é diferente.- ele falou- deitando-se ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos para continuar encarando ela.

- Por que? Quando você toma banho você não se molha?

- Molho, mas... É diferente.

- Só porque você está de roupa?

- Também.

- Fique pelado.- ela falou sorrindo mais ainda e corando violentamente. Ela não podia acreditar que dissera aquilo! Ela nem conhecia ele!

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, não daria.- ele falou sorrindo também e deixando de encara-la deitando sua cabeça na grama molhada também.

- Por que?- ela disse apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, virando-se para encara-lo, assumindo a mesma posição na qual ele estivera, e fazendo a esfinge escorregar da sua barriga e cair em cima do peito dele.

- Me sinto lisonjeado no seu interesse, mas devo lembra-la de quem não consigo tirar esta roupa, nem sequer o nariz, a mulher colocou um feitiço, preciso da minha varinha.

- Não estava interessada.- ela falou ofendida, enquanto observava a pequena esfinge caminhar sobre a roupa estampada agora ensopada de palhaço.

- Não?- ele perguntou como quem não acredita, era visível que ele sabia que ela estava.

- Não.- ela mentiu, sem encará-lo nos olhos.- Não fuja do assunto.

- Qual era o assunto?

- Sabe, eu acho que você não tem medo de chuva.- ele disse encarando-o nos olhos.

Ele olhava fundo naqueles olhos castanhos, alegres, e de alguma forma ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo por detrás da máscara, e adorou o sorriso dela mesmo sem jamais tê-lo visto. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago, e não tinha nada a ver com ele estar vestido de palhaço, para dizer a verdade ele nem se lembrava mais que estava vestido com a aquela roupa ridícula. Não estava mais ligando. E quase não sentia os passos da pequena esfinge no seu peito.

- Por que?

- Porque você não esta reclamando de se molhar.- ela falou ainda sem desfazer o sorriso e sem deixar de olhar nos olhos azuis cinza-prateado.

Ele não disse nada, era verdade ele não estava reclamando, não sabia porque, mas não estava, apenas sorriu.

Depois de uma pausa ela falou:

- Eu gosto quando você sorri.

- Tem algo de especial no meu sorriso?- perguntou irônico.

- Não sei. Você sorri sempre?

- Não.- ele foi sincero, ela estava muito próxima, ele poderia tirar a máscara que cobria seu rosto e ver o sorriso dela, poderia beija-la. É aquilo lhe soava uma boa idéia, aliás uma idéia muito atraente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não sabia, talvez fosse os olhos dela, o fato é que agora ela estava perto o suficiente que mesmo com toda aquela chuva ele podia sentir o perfume que ela usava invadindo as suas narinas. Por algum tempo não identificou a fragrância, deveria ser alfazema... Ele suspirou e novamente o perfume invadiu a sua mente, é, era alfazema.

Então uma voz a qual eles não esperavam soou tirando os dois do seu torpor.

- Sabe, já está tarde, e eu estou começando a ficar com frio nesta chuva.- disse a esfinge se fazendo notar pelos dois.

- Ela fala...?- perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Claro que falo.- disse esfinge.

- Você comprou ela nas tendas?- ele disse apoiando-se nos cotovelos para poder ver a pequena esfinge que andava no seu tórax, com dificuldade para saltar as dobras da roupa folgada que ele usava.

- Foi, achei ela muito fofa.

- Fofa?- ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha em pé.

- É, fofa o que tem demais?

- Uma esfinge não é fofa.- ele disse incrédulo.

- Por que não?

- São criaturas raríssimas, e muito inteligentes, podem ser perigosas se alguém ameaçar o que ela estiver guardando. Mas nunca ouvi falar que elas fossem fofas.- ele disse.

- Ele está certo.- falou a esfinge encarando a dona. – Eu não sou fofa.

- É sim, você é fofa.- insistiu Ginny.- Alem do mais, você não está guardando algo.

- Estou sim.- disse a esfinge orgulhosa.

- O que?- perguntou Ginny curiosa, ela não havia dado nada para a pequena esfinge guardar, acabara de comprá-la.

- Não é da sua conta.

- É algo meu?

- De certa forma, você deveria saber, se você não sabe não sou quem vai lhe contar.

- Você está ficando muito atrevida.

Draco sorriu da discussão das duas.

- Por Merlin você esta discutindo com uma esfinge em miniatura!

- Foi ela quem começou.- falou a esfinge.

- Ela tem nome?- perguntou Draco a Ginny.

- Não, nem sei se ela é fêmea ou macho

- Eu sou fêmea.

- Claro.- disse Draco como se fosse obvio.

- 'Claro', por que?- perguntou Ginny.

- Por causa do temperamento.

- Desculpe sabe-tudo.- lhe dando um tapinha no ombro.

- Dê um nome a ela.- ele disse ignorando-a.

- Qual?

- Chame-a de Cissy.- ele disse pensativo.

- Porque Cissy?

- Me veio a cabeça.- ele falou misterioso, mas era mentira.

Ela não pareceu acreditar, mas não fez mais perguntas.

- De qualquer forma acho que devo ir, não é? Já está tarde e Cissy está com frio.

- Estou mesmo.- confirmou a esfinge.

Eles se sentaram e olharam na direção do circo em silêncio.

- Tchau então.- ela falou.

- Tchau.- ele falou encarando-a nos olhos sem saber o que dizer, enquanto ela se levantava.

- Foi engraçado de encontrar, quem sabe o acaso nos poe frente a frente novamente.

- Quem sabe...

Ela se afastou da colina, o que quer que fosse aquilo, seus pés chapinhando na grama molhada e Cissy dizendo:

- Eu gostei dele, quem é ele.

- O nome dele...- então a ruiva se tocou que ainda não sabia o nome dele, mas realmente não se importava muito coma quilo agora, sua mente estava fervilhando. – O nome dele é Merlin.

- Bonito nome, foi você quem escolheu?- perguntou ela ingênua.

Ginny estava prestes a dizer que não, afinal como poderia ter escolhido o nome dele sem nem ao menos conhece-lo? Não era a mãe dele. Mas o que saiu da sua boca não foi isto.

- Sim.- ela se assustou coma própria resposta, mas depois sorriu não estava de um todo errada afinal fora ela quem escolhera chama-lo de Merlin. – Sim fui eu.

_0horas, noite chuvosa, e com um vento frio._

Draco estava andando de volta para o seu apartamento, não tentara procurar Blás sabia que não o encontraria, devia ter finalmente conseguido a atenção de alguma daquelas dançarinas tentadoras. Sinceramente ele não estava se importando.

Draco Malfoy estava ensopado, cansado e vestido de palhaço. Nem ele poderia se imaginar em uma cena daquelas adentrando o saguão do hotel enquanto atraia olhares do balconista e dos outros funcionários e pessoas que ali passavam. Ele demorara-se mais meia hora, enquanto observava Morgana sumir de vista no meio da bagunça do circo, depois descera ele e voltaram para o hotel. Nem passou pela sua cabeça procurar Blás, encontrar zabini naquele estado era a última cosia que ele iria querer na vida.

Finalmente ele alcançou o elevador e entrou apertando o botão, mas não antes sem ouvir a frase do gerente que estava no balcão.

- É impressionante como tem gente que se empolga com circo não é Alfredo?

Enquanto o elevador sumia em sua própria lerdeza Draco ainda conseguia ouvir a voz de Morgana em sua mente: "Eu gosto quando você sorri". E ainda não conseguira deixar de perguntar a si mesmo porque dera o nome da esfinge em miniatura de Cissy.

Cissy era o apelido de sua mãe, talvez fosse porque ela costumava contar-lhe histórias sobre estes animais quando era criança, ela era fascinada por eles.

É talvez fosse por isso.

Chegou finalmente ao seu apartamento, agora ele tudo que ele queria era tirar aquela roupa de palhaço.

N/A: oie gente eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei mais do que previ. E bom, acho que essa deve ser a desculpa mais usada pelos autores, mas a mais pura verdade a minha internet quebrou aliás, meu pc todo ta quebrado nem ligar ele queria... Mil desculpas! Apesar de que eu sei que se fosse eu no lugar de vocês estaria realmente irritada. Perdão, perdão.

Se eu consegui um pc que tenha internet eu respondo as reviews... se não eu peço pra minha beta ler por telefone e digitar as respostas pra mim tah ok?

Desculpe o atraso de tudo. È q alem de tudo , é inacreditável eu sei, mas eu tenho dever de casa de férias, e bom não é pouca coisa, mas real culpa foi do meu pc mesmo. Continuem por ai ta legal... preciso saber se essa fics tah boa se vocês tão gostando. Ta legal...? Muitíssimo obrigado por tudo!

Beijosssssssssssss

**Cap.4 O baile**

Blás chegou quase no outro dia e encontrou os esquisitos trajes de palhaço ao lado da cama de Draco, o que causaram ao loiro desagradáveis especulações sobre o que ele andara fazendo durante os próximos três dias. Naquela noite ele não conseguira dormir, e nem na próxima, ele parecia ter acabado de sair de um imenso torpor, nunca havia experimentado algo assim, era estranho.

Na noite em que voltou, assim que conseguiu retirar aquela maldita roupa de palhaço foi direto para o chuveiro tomar um banho quente, sentia lentamente as gotas geladas a chuva escorrerem do seu corpo sendo substituídas pelas mornas do chuveiro. A imagem dela ainda estava na sua cabeça, a roupa molhada colada ao corpo, as pernas elegantes, ela era realmente bonita, não entendia como não havia percebido assim que a vira novamente. Da primeira vez foi meio impossível ele ter qualquer idéia de como ela era afinal, estava escuro mesmo, mas depois quando a encontrou no circo, era de se esperar que ele notasse de imediato.

E o que era mais estranho de tudo é que mesmo sem ter visto seu sorriso ele o achara lindo, tinha certeza que era lindo, alguma coisa lhe dizia aquilo, ainda poderia ouvir o barulho cascateante que ela fazia ao sorrir. Era alegre.

_- Por que? Quando você toma banho você não se molha?_

_- Molho, mas... É diferente._

_- Só porque você está de roupa?_

_- Também._

_- Fique pelado._

Ela era engraçada, ele sorriu no box, ta ai mais uma coisa estranha ele sorriu mais enquanto estava com ela. Mas quanto a isso ele chegou à conclusão de que era porque ela era estranha, não pelo fato de querer ver ele pelado, afinal ela não fora a única a querer que ele ficasse pelado. Ela era simplesmente estranha mesmo.

É talvez fosse por isso, ela era estranha quem sabe por isso, não o fizesse se sentir estranho também...

E uma determinada hora sentira até vontade de beija-la!

_- Eu gosto quando você sorri._

_- Tem algo de especial no meu sorriso?- perguntou irônico._

_- Não sei. Você sorri sempre?_

_- Não.- ele foi sincero, ela estava muito próxima, ele poderia tirar a máscara que cobria seu rosto e ver o sorriso dela, poderia beija-la. É aquilo lhe soava uma boa idéia, aliás uma idéia muito atraente._

Apesar de que ele não poderia ter se culpado por isso, afinal ela era bonita, não iria se reconhecer se não se sentisse atraído por uma mulher bonita, como ele constatara.

Sua cabeça estava começando a ficar cheia de dúvidas, então ele simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos bem cerrados, saiu do banho e tentou não pensar nisso agora, mas aquilo se demonstrou uma tarefa bem difícil a imagem dela parecia colada a sua mente, e ele não sabia o que era aquilo.

Dormiu um sono mal dormido e cheio de imagens estranhas, sem contar que acordava a toda hora, até que finalmente se viu livre de todo e qualquer vestígio de sono. Abatido pela insônia resignou-se sob as cobertas e simplesmente deixou-se jazer no mesmo lugar de olhos fechados até sentir s claridade que emanava pela janela, o que indicara que já era outro dia. A noite seguinte não fora muito diferente dessa povoada de sonhos com esfinges, mulheres sem rosto e sua mãe.

O café da manhã no hotel era razoável, nada parecido com o que ele estava acostumado na mansão, mas dava de certa forma para engolir com algum esforço. O bacon não estava no ponto, e ainda assim ele comeu sem deixar expressa a sua opinião.

- Você está bem?- perguntou Blás no meio de um bocejo discreto.

- Estou.

- Não, não está, se estivesse, não teria respondido que estava.

- Se não estivesse, eu diria não...?- - Draco devolveu ainda observando a janela.

- Não, você não diria.

- O que...?

- Olha, você não está bem o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço já teria encontrado no mínimo cinco coisas do que reclamar e já teria me mandado calar a boca junto com alguma ameaça infundada.

Draco permaneceu calado.

- O que você tem?- insistiu Blás.

- Nada!

- É falta de mulher não é? Isso só pode ser falta de mulher...

- Que mulher...? Do que você está falando?- o loiro falou parecendo sair de um transe.

- Malfoy! Acorda Draco!

- Estou acordado idiota! Ou por acaso alguém pode comer dormindo?

- Não parece. Você não ta normal hoje.

- Lógico que estou normal, pareço anormal? Tenho tentáculos no rosto ou uma terceira cabeça?- perguntou o outro carregando o tom de sarcasmo habitual.

- Não diria nada sobre tentáculos, mas abstinência pode levar um cara a loucura.

- Cala a boca Blás.- disse Draco sem cerimônia e levantou-se da mesa onde tomavam café, e seguiu andando para algum lugar.

- Deve ser o sol, Draco nunca se deu bem com sol.- ele concluiu.

O dia se passou tranqüilo e bastante quente, Draco melhorara um pouco e voltara a ser como antes então Blás acabou deixando de lado a estranheza do Malfoy, provavelmente ele só estava com sono.

A calmaria e o calor da tarde, especialmente depois de um farto almoço deixava seus corpos moles e preguiçosos, foi de forma relutante que os dois desceram até a recepção quando o coordenador da viagem chamou todos da excursão para dar um aviso.

Um amontoado de gente encontrava-se de forma desorganizada no hall de entrada e o gerente do hotel não parecia satisfeito com a bagunça e o burburinho. Blás reparou que a ruiva e as amigas dela estava em um lugar não muito longe deles no meio da bagunça, lançou-lhe um sorriso charmosos assim que conseguiu capturar seu olhar e ela lhe devolveu com outro sorriso bonito embora um tanto desconcertado.

- Devo pedir em nome de todos que acalmem-se e façam silencio por favor.- soou uma voz magicamente ampliada no coordenador tentando conter todos.

O barulho e as vozes sussurradas diminuíram consideravelmente no curto espaço de tempo, ao que os ouvidos e a paciência de Draco agradeceram, ele não estava no melhor de seus humores.

- A coordenação tem um aviso a dar a todos, durante toda a semana passada nós organizamos isto e esperamos que aproveitem. Este fim de semana haverá um baile de máscaras!

O barulho que em alguns instante havia cessado agora voltara com força total.

- O que, ele disse baile?

- Um baile de máscaras?

- Isso quer dizer que teremos que arranjar fantasias...

- Será que Alfred vai querer ir.

- Vai ser demais.

- Ele falou máscaras?

- Mas eu nunca vou reconhecer você...!

- Como você pode achar isto?

- Vai ser tão legal!

- Chame a Chris!

Todos parecia querer falar ao mesmo tempo e se continuasse neste ritmo iriam explodir o local junto com seus vitrais surreais. Por todo lado estouravam comentários excitados ou desapontados sobre a novidade, todos pareciam ter algo a dizer, ou alguém a chamar.

A cabeça do loiro não agüentou tanto barulho e começou a latejar dolorosamente, a dor de cabeça combinada com o calor que fazia, o deixaram de péssimo humor. Ainda mais agora que todos parecia querer falar sobre a droga do baile se é que realmente era isso que o coordenador tinha dito.

- Vamos Draco.- disse Blás o puxando pelo braço.

- Vamos para Onde Zabini?

- O que, você realmente acha que vamos passar a tarde trancados neste hotel?! Depois de todo esse alvoroço?

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

- Não é não, nós vamos fazer um tour pela cidade.

- Escuta Blás, eu ...

E antes de Draco pudesse fazer algum outro protesto ele já estava fora do hotel com Blás Zabini o conduzindo pelas ruas.

O sol já estava alto e imensamente brilhante exalando um calor enorme que por sua vez infiltrava-se na cabeça de todos. O céu não tinha sequer uma nuvem parar marcar presença e a atmosfera no quarto era inebriante, abafada, e muito, muito calorenta! A ruiva estava deitada na cama com uma face enterrada no travesseiro enquanto era envolvida por uma inevitável lerdeza, sequer levantara parar trocar a roupa de dormir.

Naquele momento o quarto de hotel lhe lembrou terrivelmente a sala de aula de uma antiga professora sua, de adivinhação, é claro sem o cheiro adocicado que se desprendia da lareira. Estava sozinha o quarto Izzie havia saído para fazer compras e nem tentar acordá-la, ela sabia como Ginny tinha sérias dificuldades em acordar cedo então simplesmente achava que seria um ato de caridade deixa a amiga dormir até mais tarde.

De nada adiantou, logo depois que Izzie saíra a esfinge, a mais recente hospede do quarto Cissy fizera tentativas de lhe acordar até finalmente conseguir seu intento. Agora ela jazia no seu mais pleno estado de _alfa maior_ mergulhada em um bolo de lençóis. Sua cabeça ainda sonolenta se perguntava que horas seriam naquele momento.

- Você vai o não vai me levar para ver o resto da cidade?- a voz macia e um tanto profunda da esfinge soou no local mais uma vez, fazendo ela se lembrar dos sonhos que tivera noite passada, ela sonhara com o Merlin, mas ele sem a roupa de palhaço, era um parque, tinha uma árvore muito grande, muito grande mesmo, e estava começando a nevar , pequenos flocos de neve enchiam seus cabelos formando um contrate entre o branco puro dos flocos e o vermelho fogo de sue fios. Então um homem alto moreno, e com aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis que ela sabia serem dele, estava sentado ao seu lado na neve observando no chão a sua frente a figura de dois anjos na neve...

Era engraçado porque de alguma forma ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, ou ao menos não conseguia se lembrar no momento de com era seu rosto no sonho, embora soubesse que ele era bonito. Era confuso, mas quando algum dia na vida seus sonhos haviam feito algum sentido racional? Nunca!

Ela riu consigo mesma por estar divagando sobre aquilo consigo mesma naquele momento de torpor. Onde ele estaria agora?

Pensou durante um tempo, e não chegou a resposta alguma, ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Afinal de contas essa não era a questão. A pergunta a ser feita era "_ Quem é ele?_". Mas esta como todas as outras ela não sabia responder.

- Weasley! Me responda!- Cissy falou alto soando irritada por ser terminantemente ignorada.

- Oi,oi, o que você disse mesmo?- ela disse novamente levando um susto coma voz autoritária da esfinge cortando a sua linha de pensamentos.

- Você não quer me levar pra ver a cidade!

- Escuta, isso não pode ser outra hora?

- Por que não agora?

- Porque eu estou com sono.

- Eu vou só.- ela afirmou impassível.

- Não vai não, vai acabar sendo esmagada se não se perder!- a ruiva tentou cortar o barato da pequena esfinge.

- Não vai acontecer nada disso.

- Não, Cissy você não vai.- Ginny falou esperando soar firme, mas não funcionou.

- Ah, eu vou sim!- disse ela teimando e pulando da cama onde estivera tentando tirar a ruiva do seu torpor.

Cissy andou em direção a porta afirmando que realmente era capaz de fazer o que havia ameaçado. E desapareceu como num passe de mágica, ou melhor era um passe de mágica já que as esfinges são criaturas extremamente mágicas em sua essência. Por um segundo ou dois a ruiva parou refletindo como Cissy havia conseguido passar pela barreira do feitiço que impedia de qualquer pessoa aparatar ou desaparatar nos quartos. Então se deu conta de que a esfinge realmente havia aparatado provavelmente para o corredor! Cissy iria sair sozinha, alem de correr um risco enorme podendo ser esmagada, atropelada pelos carros velozes ou se perder, não poderia de jeito algum ser vista por algum trouxa no hotel, afinal não é todo dia que se olha uma esfinge na rua, mesmo que seja uma em miniatura.

Levantou-se de um pulo pegou um casaco qualquer que estava jogado por cima da poltrona, vestiu e saiu porta a fora atrás de Cissy. Ela então viu a esfinge parada em frente a porta do elevador que se mantinha fechada.

- Cissy, por favor, deixe de teimosia mais tarde eu lhe levo.

- Não, Weasley eu estou indo.- ela falou sem se virar.

Ginny bufou irritada, e neste exato momento as portas do elevador se abrirame revelaram o cubículo vazio parar o qual Cissy se adiantou, e Ginny a seguiu, ainda tentando convencê-la deixar de ser teimosa.

- Você vem comigo. – ela falou se abaixando e pegando-a no colo contra sua vontade.

- Tarde demais o elevador já está descendo.

Era verdade de alguma forma o elevador estava descendo alguém devia ter chamado de algum outro andar.

- Droga. – xingou a ruiva com a perspectiva de alguém olhá-la naqueles trajes ridículos.

Então como se um gigante tivesse pego elevador e sacudido, a máquina parou instantaneamente derrubando-as no chão com um baque surdo enquanto as luzes do teto piscavam até se extinguirem de uma vez por todas. Estavam imersas na mais total escuridão e silencio.

- Você fez isso?- perguntou Ginny.

- Não.

- Então estamos presas.

Ela se levantou com cuidado e tateou ao redor, até encontrar as portas de aço, forçou-as talvez não tivessem descido tanto e ainda estivessem na porta do mesmo andar, mas era inútil as portas não abriram. Estava muito escuro ali, e ela podia sentir a gelada sensação de medo crescendo cada vez mais em seu estômago e lhe causando náuseas. Porque diabos Cissy tinha que ser tão teimosa?! Agora estavam presas em um elevador!

Tentou a todo custo desaparatar, mas provavelmente o dono do Hotel que era Bruxo havia colocado todo tipo de prevenção para que não se executassem mágicas já que o hotel era freqüentado tanto por bruxos como por trouxas. Ou seja, tinha uma barreira que lhe impedia de desaparatar ou aparatar como em Hogwarts. O desespero tomou contar como veneno que se espalha veloz pelas veias.

- Ah meu Deus! Como vamos sair daqui agora?!

- Calma.- disse a esfinge.

- Calma!? Como eu posso ficar calma, eu não enxergo um palmo a frente do nariz e estou presa em uma caixa de aço suspensa a não sei quantos metros do solo! Eu preciso sair daqui!

- Não se desespere ta legal, elevadores quebram o tempo todo.

- O que você entende disso, você é uma esfinge!

- Fique calma, eu vou aparatar em fora daqui e chamar alguém para te ajudar.

- Não dá para aparatar aqui! Acha que já não tentei?!

- Não dá para _ você_ aparatar aqui. Como você mesma disse eu sou uma esfinge.

E dizendo isso Ginny se viu imersa no mais total silêncio, a escuridão parecia pesar tanto que impedia sues pulmões de trabalharam normalmente. Porque tinha que ser tão nervosa? Porque tinha que ser tão medrosa? Ela se perguntava enquanto sua imaginação fluía trazendo a tona imagens desagradáveis da sua vida.

Começou a se arrepender de ter ralhado com Cissy, era melhor estar com ela do que sozinha naquela escuridão engolidora, sentia-se como se a todo o segundo algo fosse irromper do nada atacá-la, sentia-se tão vulnerável...

Tentou gritar por alguém. Gritou até sentir sua garganta formigar irritada, e sua respiração ficar ofegante. Porque tudo isso tinha que acontecer justo com ela? Tudo isso por culpa da sua esfinge teimosa! Ninguém jamais a ouviria, e daqui que Cissy trouxesse alguém poderia morrer sufocada! Quem lhe garantia que o elevador tivesse entrada de ar.

Sua mente em desespero já começava a formular hipóteses absurdas coma relação a estar presa ali dentro. Não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em encharcar seus olhos fazendo a se sentir mais frágil e desprotegida do que nunca.

De repente o elevador estremeceu e desceu alguns metros, estancando de uma vez novamente. A ruiva gritou desesperadamente, mais uma vez sentindo sua garganta doer novamente.

Cissy percebeu que não demoraria muito a até a ruiva entrar em completo desespero e se descontrolasse, aproveitou que alguns feitiços não faziam efeito sobre a sua espécie e desaparatou no corredor de costas para a porta escancarada que dava no poço do elevador. Precisava achar alguém o mais rápido possível que tirasse Ginny do elevador antes que ela se machucasse.

Repetiu para si mesma "Achar alguém tirar ela de lá... Achar alguém tirar ela de lá..."

Passou desabalada pela escada e nem viu quando esbarrou com um rapaz moreno acompanhado de um loiro emburrado.

"Achar alguém tirar ela de lá... Achar alguém tirar ela de lá..." ela repetia para si mesma enquanto corria sem se preocupar se era vista ou não por qualquer trouxa que fosse.

- Você viu que eu vi, ou eu estou ficando louco? – perguntou Blás enquanto subiam as escadas para chegar ao seu andar já que o elevador simplesmente se recusara a descer até o térreo.

- Aquilo era uma...?- começou Draco espantado.

- Uma esfinge.- confirmou o outro. – Um tanto quanto pequena, mas me pareceu uma.

- Uma esfinge em miniatura...- Draco falou consigo mesmo como se lembrasse de algo há muito tempo.

- O que uma esfinge em miniatura faz aqui no hotel?

- Não sei mas eu tenho um palpite. –ele respondeu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e subindo a escada correndo fazendo o caminho pelo qual a esfinge passará pulando dois degraus por vez.

- Hei Draco, espera onde você vai?- falou Zabini seguindo o loiro.

Subiu os últimos degraus e deu de cara coma porta do elevador escancarada levando qualquer um que se atrevesse a olhar a um poço profundo, escuro e vazio. Olhou ao redor, não viu mais ninguém. Não poderia ser ela, não poderia ser Cissy, não poderia ser Morgana, seria coincidência demais em tão pouco tempo. Mas a esfinge...

Não encontrou mais qualquer sinal delas, ou de que algo fora do normal estivesse acontecendo só a porta do elevador aberta.

Finalmente Blás o alcançou chagando ao corredor do seu andar.

- O que deu em você? O que te fez pirar de vez ao ver aquela esfinge?- perguntou ele ofegante.

- Blás ela disse alguma coisa, não disse? Estava falando algo quando passou correndo não estava, algo como achar alguém... Ela estava procurando por alguém?

- Quem?- ele perguntou confuso.

- A esfinge seu, idiota!

- Você conhece aquela miniatura?- ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O que ela estava dizendo?!

- Não sei, não ouvi direito. Ouvi qualquer coisa sobre tirar alguém de algum lugar, ou coisa parecida.- ele falou ignorando a exaltação do loiro que repetiu com os lábios a frase dele.

Andou alguns passos e chegou perto do poço do elevador.

- O elevador quebrou, por isso demorou tanto.- constatou.

- Quebrou? Como assim?

- Use a pouca inteligência que tem nessa sua cabeça albina Malfoy, se você não reparou o elevador está parado a alguns metros abaixo, por isso fomos forçados e subir de escada.

Draco ignorou o insulto do amigo e colocou a cabeça na porta aberta olhando na penumbra o elevador e alguns cabos de aço parados. Era isso! O elevador quebrou e Cissy tinha que tirar alguém de lá, por isso passou correndo por eles, par a buscar ajuda. Morgana estava lá dentro, presa no elevador quebrado, _no escuro..._

- Blás você vai chamar alguém, eu vou descer até o elevador.

- Enlouqueceu Draco?

- Tem gente lá dentro! Por isso a esfinge passou correndo.

- Então vamos chamar alguém! Não precisa você descer.

- Você não entende, ela detesta escuro!

Foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de aparatar para dentro do poço.

Draco sentiu o metal estalar sobre seus pés assim que tocou a superfície do elevador, não conseguiu chegar ao destino que queria, não conseguiu aparatar dentro do elevador, agora estava sobre a caixa metálica. Tinha que arranjar m jeito de entrar lá dentro.

Ascendeu a varinha e tentou achar qualquer saída de emergência qualquer buraco no metal. Não achou nada, nem sequer um vão. Apagou a varinha e se concentrou no feitiço.

- Reducto!- ele falou e com uma forte explosão, ele abriu um buraco de bom tamanho na estrutura de aço aos seus pés. Os gritos assustados vazaram pela fenda agora exposta, desceu pelo buraco, na mais completa escuridão. Até sentir o carpete macio que envolvia o interior do elevador.

- Quem está ai?- Ele ouviu uma voz amedrontada soar.

Era ela. Ele teve certeza, seu estômago deu um solavanco como se o elevador tivesse dado m salto com os dois dentro.

- Quem esta ai?!- ela insistiu, com a vós trêmula pelo desespero.

Com certeza era ela, o perfume característico dela impregnava todo o local.

- Morgana...- ele sussurrou baixinho.

- Quem...- ela começou novamente mas a frase morreu em seus lábios quando ela ouviu o que a pessoa irreconhecível disse a sua frente falou. – Porque está me chamando de...

- Morgana, é você...?- ele tentou hesitante.

E no segundo seguinte quase fora esmagado contra a parede do elevador ela se jogara sobre ele, soluçante em um enorme e desesperado abraço, ele soltou a sua varinha e a abraçou de volta. O cheiro dela invadia sem piedade o seu cérebro funcionando como se fosse algum tipo de alucinógeno. Sua cabeça ainda não processara os fatos direito, era muita coincidência, o acaso parecia persegui-los. Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela, enquanto sorria da situação.

- Merlin que bom que você está aqui!- ela falou limpando as lágrimas e sentindo o desespero se aplacar com o abraço.

- Estou vendo que você ainda mantém o seu medo de escuro não é?- ele falou sorrindo.

- Não ria, eu estava desesperada!

- Imaginei.

- Graças a Deus você esta aqui, achei que morreria aqui dentro trancada.- falou ainda segurando-o forte.- Mas como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Encontrei com Cissy correndo escada a abaixo ainda agora.

- O elevador quebrou com nós duas dentro, enquanto eu tentava impedir que ela saísse sozinha do hotel.- ela falou. – Então pedi que fosse chamar ajuda.

- Sua esfinge está se saído um tanto quanto indomável não é?

Ela sorriu de leve limpando o rosto manchado de lágrimas, e segurando forte na mão dele para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente ali.

- Parece que o acaso tem sido nosso amigo fiel.

- Verdade. – ela concordou.

- Vamos eu vou tirar você daqui.

- Ninguém pode nos ver usando mágica, pode estar passando algum trouxa.- ela alertou.

Ele xingou internamente por estarem em um hotel freqüentado por trouxas, ela tinha razão.

- Acho que não vai ter problema se você aparatar bem na porta do elevador afinal todos estão em polvorosa com o tal baile, ninguém vai sequer prestar atenção.- ele disse.

- Baile?- ela perguntou confusa.

- Você não desceu parar tomar café?

- Não, na verdade eu fiquei dormindo até mais tarde hoje, na verdade acabei de acordar...

- Você dormiu no elevador?- ele falou cínico, fingindo não entender.

Ela sorriu achando graça. Ele gostou de ter ouvido ela sorrir, mesmo não conseguindo vê-la.

- Claro que não.

- Sabe, acho que você não tem mais medo de escuro, já está até rindo, acho que já vou indo então...- ele falou pelo puro prazer de provocar

- NÃO!- ela abraçou-se a ele, como se sua vida depende-se daquilo quase derrubando-o novamente, o coração batendo rápido como se fosse saltar pela boca.

Ele sorriu divertido, colocou a mão na cabeça dela enquanto ela o abraçava forte com medo de que ele fugisse e a deixasse sozinha no escuro. Ela pode sentir o peito dele vibrar contra sua cabeça enquanto ele sorria.

- Calma, eu estava apenas brincando.- ele falou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Idiota!- ela falou irritada com o fato dele se divertir as suas custas, e socou de leve o seu ombro com ambos os pulsos soltando-o bruscamente.

- Ah, é? Eu sou idiota, é? Então ta legal, vire-se sozinha Morgana.- ele falou revidando, e dando alguns passos como se fosse embora.

Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar na dúvida, ao queria que ele a deixasse e assim que ouviu os passos engoliu o orgulho e o chamou de volta.

- Merlin...?- chamou baixinho como quem não quer nada.

- Oi.- ele falou achando graça no tom dela, mas fazendo-se soar displicente.

- Você não vai me deixar aqui, não é?- completou manhosa.

- Só se você merecer...- ele disse frio.

- Ora seu...- ela falou irritadíssima dando as costas para onde ele estava, como ele se atrevia?!

Ele sorriu novamente ao ouvi-la irritada, e caminhou até onde ela estava , segurou sua cintura, lhe assustando.

- Mas o que...?- ela falou bufando de raiva por não consegui evitá-lo.

- Estava só te irritando Morgana, eu não vou te deixar aqui.- ele falou de frente para ela.

Ele segurava sua cintura com firmeza, não deixando ela se soltar, ela o encarava, ele podia sentir pela respiração cálida dela que batia em seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios. As mãos pequenas e delicadas em seus ombros como se esperassem que ele fizesse algo. Ele perguntou a si mesmo se ela ficaria irritada se ele a beijasse, ele adorava irritá-la, o que ela faria se ele a beijasse...?

Ele estava perto, muito perto, muito perto mesmo... Um dos braços na sua cintura, era bom que ele o mantivesse ali pois, ela não sabia como ou porque suas pernas não obedeceriam sequer o mínimo comando do seu cérebro, havia se tornado um monte de geléia inútil. De repente ela ia cair, segurou-se nos ombros dele, e... Oh Merlin! Ele estava perto muito perto, ela estava na ponta dos pés, seu nariz tocou o dele, e foi como se descargas elétricas percorressem os eu corpo. "Será que eu beijo ele?" ela se perguntou em sua mente que agora era um frenesi de sensações "Será que eu devo beijá-lo?" Ela poderia sentir que os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos seus, ela queria beijá-lo...

- Ok, hora de sair daqui.- falou uma voz conhecida dentro do elevador.

E o clima foi varrido deles como folhas secas no outono, a ruiva sorriu envergonhada enquanto abaixava os olhos. Ele encostou sua testa na dela, os dois sorriram.

- Tem mais alguém aqui, não tem? Porque você não responde?- perguntou Cissy curiosa.

- Olá Cissy. – disse ele ainda com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Merlin?

- Eu mesmo.

- Só a título de curiosidade, eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?- ela perguntou incerta.

- Não. – ele respondeu displicente.

- Não. – respondeu ela apressada.

- Ah ta...- ela falou completamente convencida o contrário.- De qualquer jeito é bom os dois saírem logo daqui, um cara apareceu na recepção pedindo para ajeitar o elevador e eles mandaram dois trouxas.

Ela falou isso desaparecendo de vista.

- É bom nos apressarmos.- ele falou.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou levitar você até o teto, eu abri um buraco, você passar por lá, e depois eu vou.

- Ta. – ela falou e quase instantaneamente sentiu-se leve, e flutuando até o teto, tateou até achar uma passagem pelo metal frio.

Não demorou muito e os dois estavam do lado de fora do elevador, entre os inúmeros cabos metálicos que o seguravam.

- Você falou de um baile...- ela falou enquanto ele se levantava.

- É um baile de máscaras que vai ter.- ele falou se ajeitando enquanto sua voz ecoava no poço.- Você vai?

- Não sei, acho que sim.

E antes que ele parasse para pensar no que estava fazendo.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo, Morgana?

Ela corou bastante, e agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro.

- Adoraria.

- Ótimo então, me encontre no saguão de entrada do hotel no dia. Agora é melhor irmos antes que alguém apareça por aqui.

- Tem razão.

- Aparate você primeiro.

- Obrigado por ter me tirado de lá, Merlin.- ela falou lhe dando um beijo no rosto e sorrindo.

- Se o seu problema é escuro...

- Eu vou apagar a luz mais vezes, quem sabe você aparece...- ela falou e com um estalo sumiu no ar.

Draco contemplou o vazio do poço de elevador por alguns segundos, como se saboreasse as palavras dela.

- Quem sabe...- murmurou para si mesmo antes de desaparatar também.

N/A: OK mais uma vez a demora que vem se tornando uma constante, mas são os estudos que me tiram o tempo e a alma, tudo que eu tenho a dizer é perdão. E finalmente eu vou responder as reviews... Todas elas, e agradecer pelo carinho e pela paciência de vocês. Capítulo pequeno porque eu ainda tenho que ensaiar vou dançar um solo amanhã e ainda nem sei direito o que fazer... Por favor torçam por mim! Bejos

**Reviews**

**Thaty****:** Que bom que vc gostou, a gente se esforça pra isso! Rsrsrsrs... Continua me dizendo o que vc acha.

bjo

**EuDy****: ** Um ponto a mais na fic! Eu tb adorei escrever esse capítulo, foi tão espontâneo! Rsrsrss... Eu jamais me imaginaria no lugar delas meu Merlin! Ia morrer de vergonha. E quando eles se encontram no circo, cara isso me deu muito trabalho eu fiquei quase uma semana só nessa cena, mas vlw a pena no fim das contas.

bjão

**Regulus ABlack:** Quanta honra! Um membro da família Black! Seja bem vindo! Obrigada pela review! Eu sei que tenho demorado um bocado para atualizar, mas acredite não é porque eu quero. Eu fico agoniada toda vez que demoro parece que tem algo me sufocando. Desculpe pela demora deste, espero que goste deste capítulo ai... Me fala o que achou ta ok?

Bjos

**Ana Carolina Guimarães:**demorei neh? Você não foi a única a reclamar, mas é o tempo. Eu sei que to respondendo a review um pouco atrasada mas mesmo assim obrigado por ter passado por aqui e deixado sua opinião. Como elas vão sair dessa, você vai ver... olha ai!

Bjão

**Nah Cirino****: **O Blás realmente é uma graça pode sempre contar com ele quando se precisa de algum comentário engraçado. Fico feliz que tenha gostado...

Obrigada pela paciência e pela review.. ;P

Bjos

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore****:** Gla! Que bom te ver por aqui! Realmente essa fics é pra tirar a tensão de CBM e agora de BAD, não que eu não goste dessas duas fics, são minhas eternas paixões, mas exigem tudo de mim! Só pra da rum descontraída! Que bom que vc gostou você e a Miaka já são minhas avaliadoras profissionais! Se vc gostou então eu posso ficar tranqüila. Eu tb quase morro de rir escrevendo a parte do sorvete, mas nem passou pela minha cabeça ser o Draco, mas agora que vc falou, parece um pouquinho mesmo... Rsrsrsrs! Draco com sorvete de baunilha... Hum... vale a pena! Não eh soh vc que anda sem tempo... Eu tb ando me matando! Acredite.

Draco se apaixonando... realmente eh uma comédia, mas não vamos esquecer da maçã de amor... uma de vez em quando ajuda. Quando eles descobrirem quem são, realmente vai ser uma confusão, eu estou louk pra escrever logo essa parte, mas ainda falta um bom caminho a ser percorrido...

Saudades de vc menina...

bjos!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy****:** Ela fala ta pensando o que! Claro que a Cissy fala... E fala até demais... rsrsrsrs.. será que ela vai ser meio esfinge meio cupido? Hum vamos ver...!

Vlw pela review.

Bjaum.

**Munyra Fassina:** como todos estavam esperando também... desculpe, mas não fica triste nem zangada comigo não, já atualizei!

bjos

**Cap. 5 A máscara**

- Merda!

- O que foi Zabini?- perguntou o loiro emburrado.

- A droga do baile.

- Pensei que você havia adorado a idéia.

- E tenho que admitir foi uma ótima idéia.- ele disse derrotado.

- Então qual é o seu problema?!

- Como eu vou vestido.

- A pelo amor de Merlin Blás, sempre pensei que você era meio gay, mas agora eu tenho certeza, o que é agora deu pra ter problema com roupa é? Pede ajuda paras loucas do apartamento da frente.- Draco falou debochando da cara dele.

- Só se for pra tirar.- retrucou Blás sorrindo.

- Então vá logo pelado.

- Malfoy eu sempre soube que você era meio devagar, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto. Você está sabendo que é um baile de máscaras não está?

- O que?!

Zabini sacudiu a cabeça em tom de reprovação e com um longo suspiro explicou.

- Meu caro Draco, você tem que se virar para arranjar um traje a rigor e uma máscara!

- Você está brincando não é?

- Lógico que não.

- Mas...

- É uma baile de máscaras, você achou que fosse para usar o que? Cuecas?!

- Eu esqueci totalmente... Onde eu vou arranjar uma máscara?!

- É parece que eu não sou o único gay por aqui...- comentou o moreno.

- Cala a boca.

- Devo lhe lembrar que você só tem dois dias contando com hoje.

- Merlin!

Silencio... Ambos se faziam a mesma pergunta, onde encontrar uma máscara, e ambos não acharam outra solução. Procurar... Draco andava muito distraído os últimos dias, tanto que esquecera totalmente que o baile era de máscaras, e que como ele iria precisaria de uma. Suas noites, mais mal dormidas que nunca seus sonhos visitados por mulheres sem rosto. Blás até se atreveu a dizer durante o café da manhã que ele andara falando durante o sono. Ele estava começando a se irritar com isso afinal ultimamente o que é que não o irritava?

- Draco? Você vai ao baile?- perguntou Blás curioso tirando-o de suas divagações.

- Vou.

- Com quem?

- Não é da sua conta.- ele rebateu frio.

- Sério, com quem você vai? Você não está saindo com ninguém...

- Você não sabe tudo sobre minha vida Blás.

- Hei, calma ai... Não me diga, não me diga que você vai com aquela tal de... Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Draco permaneceu calado.

- Morgana! Era isso não era?! Você vai com ela?

- Vou.

- Quer dizer então que vocês se encontraram de novo?

- Foi.

- Quando?

- Escuta, você não está querendo saber demais não?

- Não.

Draco contou todo o resto da odisséia, do circo, do elevador...

- Cara eu ainda não acredito que você estava vestido de palhaço.

- Cala a boca, e anda logo, a gente tem que achar essas máscaras.- ele disse sem conter um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios ao lembrar do episódio.

Ginny andava sob o sol quente das ruas, junto com as amigas enquanto elas procuravam roupas e máscaras para o baile; Já estava praticamente desistindo, e uma ou duas vezes já tinha passado pela sua cabeça simplesmente dizer a Merlin que ela não iria, mas mesmo que ela desistisse totalmente ela não saberia como avisá-lo mesmo. Mandar uma coruja estava fora de cogitação, ela iria endereçar para quem? Para Merlin? A coruja no mínimo iria rodar os sete cantos do mundo e voltar cansada suja morta de fome, e com a carta na pata. Mas ela, Julia, Izzie e Lucy, já haviam rodado toda a cidade e nenhuma delas achara algo que lhes agradasse, com excessão de Lucy que conseguira um vestido que combinasse com ela.

Ela estava irritada, queria realmente ir ao baile, e depois ela iria encontrar com Merlin! Mal podia esperar, parecia era realmente muita coincidência que ambos se encontrassem tantas vezes se ao menos saber o nome um do outro. Ela sorriu e olhou para o céu azul intenso. De uma coisa ela sabia, os olhos dele era azuis, azuis acinzentados. Na verdade eram mais cinza dos que azuis, o azul vinha lá no fundo, quase todo encoberto pela cor de chumbo, como se... Como se fosse um pontinho de esperança, algo que faria a diferença, algo mais profundo além... Do que ela poderia ver...

- Ginny!

- Oi, oi...- ela respondeu parecendo sair de um longo transe e voltando ao calor infernal das ruas.

- Você parou e ficou olhando para o céu... Está se sentindo bem...?- perguntou Julia soando preocupada.

- Sim, sim, estou bem. – ela falou apressada andando para recuperar a distancia entre ela e as amigas.

- Lucy estava sugerindo que parássemos em algum lugar para tomar alguma coisa e depois fossemos a algum shopping.

- Ah, perfeito, eu estou desidratando aqui mesmo- ela concordou.

- Posso saber no que você estava pensando mocinha?- perguntou Lucy curiosa.

- Eu.. ah..- ela começou gaguejando.

- Estava pensando no Merlin.- respondeu Izzie com um sorriso maroto.

- É, estava.- ela disse desviando o olhar.

- Sabia, pode ir se acostumando Lucy, ultimamente é tudo que ela tem feito.- comentou Julia.

- Não é verdade. Não escute essas maldosas Lucy, nós somos apenas amigos.

- Hummmmmmmmmm... é com ele que você vai ao baile não é?

- É.

- Amigos, claro.- ela comentou e todas elas caíram na gargalhada.

- Não tem a mínima graça...! – dizia Ginny, mas as outras a ignoravam.

Enquanto as três entravam na lanchonete mais próxima.

Sentaram-se todas em uma mesa só, o lugar era relativamente agradável, as paredes pintadas com cores berrantes, que deixavam a atmosfera elétrica e se possível mais quente. As cadeiras eram bagunçadas e uma de cada tipo, uma mistura de bancos cadeiras altas e baixas de todas as cores não pareciam fazer parte de um conjunto só. O quer fez a ruiva lembrar bastante da cozinha da Toca, as cadeiras sempre desemparelhadas. As toalhas de mesa eram estilo xadrez verde e branco e bem no centro da mesa havia um pequeno jarro de flores um pouco secas.

Os atendentes usavam um avental azul, por cima de qualquer roupa branca, era uma incoerência de cores e estilos enorme.

Mas mesmo assim aconchegante, ela gostou de lá nunca havia entrado naquele lugar, o local, não estava muito lotado, ela pensou dando uma olhada em volta. Alguns casais de meia idade, dois ou três jovens, e então seu olhar parou perplexo na mesa perto do canto. Aquele era o cara do apartamento que elas haviam invadido sem querer, o tal Blás Zabini, o moreno lindo e de olhar sedutor que bater Ana sua porta logo que chegaram ao hotel devolvendo a bolsa de Izzie.

Ele parecia entretido demais mexendo o suco com o canudo para notar a presença delas ali, mas no mesmo instante um frio subiu pela sua espinha, e se ele olhasse elas, nem ela nem Izzie, tinham tido coragem de falar com eles depois do que aconteceu, episódio do qual ela ainda não conseguia se lembrar sem ficar da cor de tomate. De alguma forma pelo calor que ela sentia nas bochechas ela poderia dizer que era isso que estava acontecendo exatamente agora.

Cutucou Izzie com o cotovelo e fez um gesto coma cabeça para que esta olhasse, mas ela parecia não entender nada, Ginny fez de novo, ela apenas repetiu o gesto fazendo cara de confusa. Santa burrice! O garçom chegou na mesa, e as duas ainda estava entretidas na conversa entre gestos.

- O que as senhoritas irão pedir?- ele falou educado com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

- Eu vou querer suco de laranja, bem gelado por favor.- falou Júlia

- Eu a mesma coisa. – falou Lucy. – Ou você tem alguma coisa mais refrescante?

- Temos a nova especialidade da casa, que é com hortelã, é a mais pedida durante os verão principalmente em dias quentes como estes.- ele falou.

- Então eu vou querer isso ai mesmo.

Ginny agora movia os lábios em uma linguagem muda para Izzie formando as palavras "Olhe para trás.", Izzie olhava, mas para o lado errado, e continuava sem entender. Dessa vez Ginny passou a sussurrar o nome dele bem baixinho. Pelo leve empalidecer que a deixou da cor de papel que decorreu em seu rosto Ginny pode perceber que ela entendera. Finalmente.

- Ginny!

- Ham, o que?!- ela falou prestando atenção em Lucy que parecia estar chamando-a há algum tempo.

- O que você vai querer? O cara já está a meia hora aqui esperando.- ela falou olhando de esguelha para a amiga.

- Querer?

- É, qual é o seu pedido...- disse Júlia.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o garçom a olhando preocupado para ela, que parecia muitíssimo sem graça.

- Ah, eu... eu estou ótima. Eu quero uma água.- falou sorrindo amarelo.

- Só isso? Nada para comer?- ele perguntou.

- Não, não. só isso.- ela falou enquanto observava Izzie procurar Zabinni no recinto com olhares rápidos, mas nada discretos.

Ginny observava desejando com todas as forças que a amiga fosse mais discreta, então aconteceu, ele olhou de volta para Izzie, percebeu claramente que ela o estava encarando e então Izzie ficou realmente sem cor, parecia um fantasma. Ginny congelou no seu lugar.

- A sua amiga ela não vai pedir nada?- perguntou o garçom gentil.

Izzie sequer olhou, para ele ela abria e fechava a boca sem saber com oq eu se preocupar se seria com o garçom a sal frente ou com o moreno super charmoso do outro lado que estava olhando para ela.

Agora ele parecia finalmente ter reconhecido as duas, e agora sorriu um sorriso misto de diversão e educação, talvez algo mais que elas não souberam identificar.

- Ela não vai pedir nada. – falou Ginny mais do que depressa cutucando a amiga.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Tudo bem.- ele falou anotando o pedido e saindo de perto da mesa, que provavelmente era a mais maluca que ele havia pego esta semana.

Finalmente Izzie desviou o olhar de Zabini e fixou-o no tampo da mesa com as bochechas levemente rosadas sabia que ele a havia reconhecido.

- Olha eu não sei o que deu em vocês duas, mas eu vou ao banheiro.- falou Lucy olhando para as duas com uma expressão confusa.

- Bom eu também, preciso lavar meu rosto para aliviar este calor.- falou Júlia se levantando também.

- Ah, me esperem eu também, vou.- falou Ginny apressada e se encaminhando a passos mais do que rápidos para onde devirá ficar o banheiro.

- Hey Ginny você...- Com esta declaração Izzie se virou tão rápido na cadeira para encarar Ginny que não teve tempo de terminar a frase e simplesmente estatelou-se no chão do lugar com um barulho seco. As pessoas nas mesas ao redor se viraram para observar o que havia provocado o barulho. Sua vontade era permanecer estatelada ali no chão par ao resto da vida e não ter que encarar os rostos das pessoas que provavelmente a essa altura já tinham certeza de que ela tinha problemas mentais de alto grau. Ela levantou-se e esticou as mãos para retirar a cadeira do chão, então uma mão meteu-se na frente da dela e trouxe a cadeira ao seu lugar de origem.

- Seu nome é Izzie Samdrews não é?- Blás Zabini perguntou de pé em sua frente com um sorriso educado e um brilho no olhar que fez as pernas dela amolecerem, e seus lábios formarem involuntariamente um sorrisinho idiota, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais cor de rosa.

- É, Sr. Zabini.

- Você é...- ele começou a sentença puxando a cadeira de volta para que ela se sentasse, mas ela o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse.

- A maluca que invadiu o seu apartamento. Me desculpe.

- Eu não ia dizer isso, . Apesar de que me lembro da senhorita durante este episódio. – ele disse com um sorriso divertido.

- Sinceramente eu preferia que não lembrasse.

- Não se preocupe com isso, é algo que podemos considerar superado.

- Seu companheiro de quarto, o loiro, ele não ficou zangado?

- Não.- ele falou rindo internamente ao lembrar da expressão assustada de Draco naquele dia.

- Tem certeza? Ele parecia um tanto quanto assustado...- ela comentou.

- O que a Senhorita não pode negar que era perfeitamente normal em uma situação... ham...- ele hesitou procurando as palavras. – Tão inusitada como aquela.

- Tudo bem pode dizer maluca, estranha, o que quiser, eu sei que realmente foi isso mesmo.- ela falou sorrindo.

- Se você assim desejar.- ele falou.

- Onde estão meus modos...- ela falou ainda nervosa- Sente-se por favor.

-Muito obrigado senhorita, mas suas amigas devem estar voltando.

- Agora eu quem digo, não se preocupe com isso tenho a leve impressão de que elas não irão voltar tão cedo. E a propósito depois de eu ter invadido o seu apartamento e lhe atacado com alguns feitiços...

- E dois tapas. – ele completou.

- E dois tapas, - ela acrescentou rindo – acho que pode me chamar de Izzie.

- Só se você concordar em me chamar de Blás.- ele devolveu a ela com um sorriso charmoso enquanto sentava-se na cadeira a sua frente.

- Certo.

- Então Izzie, o que você tem feito mais nessa viagem alem de invadir apartamentos e atacar os seus donos?

- De interessante? Nada. Mas eu tenho planejado invadir a suíte presidencial do hotel, já que o meu estoque de apartamentos já se esgotou.- ela falou.

- São planos a serem considerados, mas acho que terá que adiar isso já que de acordo com o gerente teremos um baile este fim de semana.

- Nem me fale deste baile.

- Você não vai?- ele perguntou.

- Vou, este é o problema.

- Bom, até agora eu ainda não entendi.

- Roupas, máscara e etc... São coisas complicadas de conseguir.- ela falou soando exausta,

- Não se preocupe estamos em Veneza Izzie, tudo pode acontecer.- ele falou piscando um olho.

- Essa frase não se referia a Las Vegas?

- Bom, agora se refere a Veneza.

- Tudo bem como quiser. – ela falou.

O garçom chegou à mesa com os pedidos, em uma bandeja habilmente equilibrada sobre o braço. Simplesmente deixou-o em cima da mesa sem fazer mais perguntas, afinal suas perguntas nunca eram respondidas direito pelas pessoas daquela mesa.

-Bom acho que vamos ter que tomar todos estes sucos sozinhos.

- Sozinhos?- ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, ou você acha que eu vou tomar isto tudo e ter uma superhidratação sozinha?

- Passou pelos meus planos.- ele falou.

- Pois trate de desfazer essa parte dos planos e tomar esse suco de laranja.- ela completou.

- Com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Você também terá que mudar os seus planos.

- Como assim?

- Nada de invadir a suíte presidencial, que tal invadir o baile?

- Como já disse, isso envolve um tanto de preparativos trabalhosos...

- E é claro você não poderia fazer isto sozinha, por isso permita-me acompanhá-la nesta missão.

- Você quer dizer ir ao baile comigo?- ela perguntou com o ar de leve incredulidade.

- Depende, se essa frase se referir a um "sim", então sim.

Ela parou por alguns segundos encarando o seu rosto, e olhando em seus olhos que ainda mantinham aquele mesmo brilho, ele tinha alguma coisa em mente, ela podia dizer. Sorriu e corou imensamente.

Blás a observava atento, ele gostava do jeito tímido dela, e como ela sempre corava quando ele sorria, e ai então ele não conseguia conter um sorriso maior ainda. Ela olhava curiosa para ele, ele devolvia em mistério, seria interessante brincar com ela. Ela sorriu. Ele gostou do sorriso, e continuou encarando os olhos verdes dela os quais por incrível que pareça ele não conseguia ler. Não conseguia dizer se ela se sentia atraída por ele ou não, ela parecia tímida demais, mas ele iria descobrir, afinal ela era uma mulher, e delas ele entendia.

- Acho que faríamos uma ótima dupla dinâmica.

- Wow...! Alguém está vendo aquele cara, com a Izzie, ou eu estou tendo uma alucinação?- perguntou Lucy.

- Um moreno, de olhos castanhos, sorriso bonito, cabelo liso, e super charmoso?- devolveu Júlia com os olhos grudados na cena a sua frente.

- É.- confirmou Lucy.

-Estou vendo.

- Alucinação em grupo. - concluiu Lucy.

30 minutos depois ainda no banheiro...

Julia, Lucy e Ginny espiavam a amiga sentada na mesa com o tal moreno deus grego como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Ginny tinha que admitir ele era extremamente charmoso, bonito e ao que parecia educado. Ela se perguntava se Merlin seria assim, charmoso e etc... A julgar pelo pouquíssimo tempo que eles passaram juntos, ele fora... Na verdade ela não sabia pois na maioria do tempo eles acabavam discutindo alguma questão sem sentido ou qualquer fundamento. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar, mas ela gostava deste jeito, ele era bastante sarcástico que quase sempre a fazia rir, ela gostava do cheiro dele, dos olhos dele...

- De onde a Izzie conhece ele?- perguntou Júlia.

- É uma longa história...- disse a ruiva suspirando.

- A gente não tem a mínima pressa em sair daqui afinal eles parecem estar se divertindo o suficiente sem nós, para que interrompê-los...? - comentou Lucy com um sorriso.

- Bom, nós meio que invadimos o apartamento deles...- ela falou em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

- Vocês o que?!- perguntou Júlia, incrédula.

- Invadimos o apartamento deles.

- Sério?- perguntou Lucy sorrindo divertido.

- Serio.- confirmou ela.

- Que legal!- disse ela entusiasmada e alegre, divertindo-se com a idéia.

- Porque vocês fizeram isso?

- Pode-se dizer que foi um tanto quanto acidental...

Ela contou a elas toda a história, e no fim das contas estavam as três as gargalhadas no banheiro, rindo da situação que até algumas horas atrás havia sido um motivo de extremo constrangimento. A barriga da ruiva latejava e sal respiração ofegava arquejante, enquanto ela se apoiava na pia a sua direita e seu corpo ondulava com as risadas. Até as três conseguirem se controlar já havia passado algum tempo, e então elas deram uma ultima olhada para a mesa onde os dois se encontravam, e Izzie sorria gostosamente enquanto Blás contava algo.

- Meninas, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho que a conversa lá está muito boa para ser interrompida, então eu acho que seria prudente continuar procurando por vestidos e máscaras sem a nossa fiel companheira Izzie.- concluiu a ruiva.

- Acho que sou obrigada a concordar. – disse Julia.

- Afinal acho que ela própria já arranjou seu próprio companheiro fiel. – comentou Lucy satisfeita. – Sortuda.

No fim do dia Ginny jazia imersa na banheira transbordante de água quente , seus pés parecia estar na mais completa carne viva, afinal ela não sentia nada a anão ser aquela dorzinha constante ao tocar a parte de baixo que continuava mesmo depois que ela não estava mais tocando. Era sete da noite, ela e as meninas haviam voltado da busca épica faziam quinze minutos, e ela não hesitara sequer um segundo em se atirar na banheira de água quente que a aguardava fielmente no banheiro.

Ela estava praticamente em coma com a cabeça encostada na borda que agora lhe parecia tão confortável quanto seu travesseiro, ou quem sabe mais. Estava exausta, e Izzie ainda não havia aparecido, ou dado qualquer sinal de vida nem mesmo sinais de fumaça... Mas ela não estava preocupada com a amiga, afinal ela estava bem acompanhada, muito bem diga-se de passagem. Ela, Júlia e Lucy haviam rodado quase toda a cidade para achar algo que agradasse a elas, passaram talvez, por umas cem lojas, mas ela poderia jurar que haviam sido mais.

No fim das contas ela havia conseguido algo que queria, o vestido era simplesmente tão fantástico, parecia realmente ter saído de alguma história bela demais para ser verdade, o vestido era de um verde musgo e degradê onde no busto era um tom pouco mais claro um verde oliva e o tecido parecia estar amassado ou dobrado dando um efeito muito bonito, haviam folhas bordadas perto da bainha no mesmo tom de verde oliva do busto. A máscara era preta, que lhe cobri até um pouco abaixo do nariz, com algumas aplicações de pedras verdes. Formara simplesmente o conjunto perfeito, ela sequer podia esperar para vesti-las e encontrar com Merlin, no dia do baile. Ah, e a propósito não ir ao baile agora, do seu ponto de vista, estava totalmente fora de cogitação, ela iria a este baile mesmo que tivesse que fazer tudo de novo.

E com certeza ela no mínimo morreria se tivesse que andar tudo aquilo novamente debaixo daquele sol matador.

Então uma voz altiva lhe tirou do seu torpor tão merecido.

- Morgana?

Ela quase pulou de dentro da banheira,de susto, se virou bruscamente para a direção de onde a voz parecia vir de olhos arregalados e atentos, seu coração batendo muito rápido e aquela mesma sensação de frio na barriga que parecia empurrar seu coração do peito em direção à boca.

Então ela olhou de onde viera a voz

- Por Mer... - ela percebeu o que iria falar e interrompeu-se – Você me assuntou!-n ela exclamou coma a respiração levemente ofegante pelo susto.

- Por que? Tenho uma terceira cabeça ou coisa do tipo?- perguntou Cissy levantando uma sobrancelha e dando mais alguns passos para perto.

- Não, é só que... Você me chamou e eu achei que fosse...

- Merlin?- ela disse com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- É. – admitiu a ruiva.

-Porque eu te chamei de Morgana...?

- Exato.

- Você não gosta?

- Gosto, é só que...

- O que?

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – ela falou sacudindo a cabeça, e os fios ruivos que se desprendia suavemente do coque no alto de sua cabeça balançaram ao redor do rosto.

- Estou vendo que você já fez os preparativos para o baile.- comentou Cissy, se referindo ao vestido e a máscara que ela no auge de seu cansaço havia simplesmente jogado-o sobre a cama.

- Já e acredite estes preparativos me deram mais trabalho do que você hoje.

- Muito engraçadinha, Morgana.- falou a esfinge estreitando os olhos.

- Eu costumo ser.- falou Ginny, concluindo que havia passado tempo alem do necessário dentro da banheira, a ponta de seus dedos já estava enrugada depois de tanto tempo imersa na água quente com espuma que cobria a superfície.

Ela se levantou e pegou o roupão que estava no gancho, enrolou-se e sentiu a leve brisa refrescante da noite e contraste com o calor infernal que fazia pela tarde. Saiu do banheiro com Cissy em seu encalço.

- Com quem você vai?- ela perguntou. (Capitam verifica para mim se a Cissy jah não sabia que ela ia com o merlin, lah na sena onde ele convida ela.. a esfinge estava presente?)

- Com o Merlin. – ela falou corando de leve, mas Cissy pareceu não notar.

A esfinge ficou em silencio durante algum tempo, como se avaliasse a situação, e Ginny interpretou o silêncio dela, como um fim para a conversa, sendo assim começou a vestir-se para dormir. Ela na estava com um pingo de fome, e parecia não agüentar nem mais um segundo obre os pés, então simplesmente decidiu não descer para jantar, não estava com fome mesmo. Vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama.

Já estava deixando seus pensamentos voarem para longe quando ouviu a voz da esfinge baixa não mais que um sussurro, como se houvesse constatado algo.

- É eu acho que você gosta dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, e seu respiração ficou suspensa em um momento de tensão com o que pareciam ser os músculos do seu corpo inteiro retesados, foi exatamente com se tudo tivesse congelado naquele instante. Então ela soltou a respiração devagar fechou os olhos pelo que pareceram ser horas mas foram na realidade apenas alguns segundos, e perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas:

- O que você quer dizer com isso Cissy? Ele é meu amigo.

E com uma voz sonolenta e preguiçosa, o que indicava que esta estava se preparando para dormir também ela respondeu, com um frustrante:

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer _Morgana._

E então novamente o silêncio reinou no quarto, mas Ginny já não achava que iria dormir instantaneamente como antes, algo conseguira com um eficiência inacreditável deixar seus olhos bem abertos e sua mente a mil por hora. Enquanto isso Cissy ressonava aos pés da cama.

Um barulho de tropeço, e um ranger de porta denunciaram que Izzie havia chegado, uma claridade externa iluminou a penumbra na qual o quarto estava imerso durante algum tempo, havia pouco tempo que Ginny conseguira dormir, o cansaço finalmente a abateu completamente, e ela dormia levemente enquanto o vento soprava as cortinas.

Outro tropeço, e desta vez acompanhado de um rápido xingamento.

- Se eu não estivesse tão cansada, você teria que enfrentar o interrogatório completo.- falou a ruiva coma voz embargada de sono.

Uma risada e o barulho de uma bolsa e chaves batendo na mesa de mármore.

- Então você estava acordada.- falou Izzie.

- Não, eu _estou _acordada.- ela devolveu.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo eu estou bem, agora é que são nove horas.- ela disse enquanto se dirigia ao guarda-roupa.

- Não estou preocupada, na verdade eu acho que você está melhor do que eu, a palavra certa seria curiosa.- Ginny falou virando-se de costas para onde a amiga estava tentando a todos os custos ignorar os barulhos que ela vazia.

- Imaginei isso.

- Então como foi?

Silencio, por alguns segundos e então Izzie sorriu em meio a boas lembranças e falou:

- Perfeito.

- Bom, isso era o que eu queria saber, o resto pode esperar até amanhã.- falou a ruiva, mas ela quase não pode ouvir a risada da amiga em resposta, pois, tão rápido como ela acordara ela adormecera.

O resto das novidades teria que esperar até o sol voltar.

N/A: escutem, esse capítulo foi pequenino, pq eu estava apressada, morta de vergonha por ter demorado tanto para atualizar, mas não se preocupem pq agora está mais folgado pra mim ateh pq minha beta adorada está digitando cicatrizes então fik mais folgado... Tenho grandes planos para essas férias, quero postar o maior número de capítulos possíveis... Me livrei da prova que eu tinha que fazer agora estou livre ateh janeiro, não pretendo viajar mais... Sou inteiramente de vocês, voltei as minhas origens, e agra eu respiro fics, mas devo dizer que estou em falta de ler algo que me agrade, se alguém tiver uma sugestão estou aberta...! Ah quem quiser me add no msn... sinta-se a vontade ok? No pros.. soh queria que me dissesse que me conhece pela fic... pra eu poder reconhecer tb...!

Então that's all folk!

See you...

**Reviews:**

**Thaty****:** obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou! Vamos ver se vc também gosta deste que vem ai, afinal eu não considerei ele uma obra prima, mas eu jah estava com peso na consciência pela demora... rsrsrsrsrsrs!

Vlw pela review!

**Ana Carolina Guimarães****:** Ohhh! Que bom ver que vc me entende...! é um alivio, e acredite minha beta sofre quando eu estou em crise, na verdade é um ciclo vicioso, se eu demoro a atualizar, eu me sinto mal, daí eu me apresso, e para completar tudo eu não consigo ter uma idéia eu preste... Uffa! Infelizmente nem soh de fics se vive, se eu pudesse viver de fics, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pois afinal essa eh a coisa q eu mais gosto de fazer no mundo! Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, tb foi um _ sufoco_ para escrevê-lo...! Quanto ao baile vc vai fikr sabendo de tudo no próx capítulo!

Bjaum..! Obrigada por tudo!

**Munyra Fassina****:** Oba! Fico tão feliz pq v6 me entendem! Vc tb tah passando por isso?! Bom boa sorte pra vc tb! Confie em vc que no fim das contas tudo vai dar certo, to aki torcendo por vc Munyra! A minha dança foi legal...! cometi alguns erros mais deu tempo de concertar a tempo! Sem problemas no próx espetáculo eu faço melhor! Obrigada pro tudo! Muito beijos e muita sorte! Afinal eu acho que vc não precisa dela mesmo.

**Lika Slytherin****:** Oba! Sangue novo! Muito prazer eu sou Anny Black Fowl, honrada em conhecê-la! Bem vinda! Fico saltitante em saber que vc gostou da fic, afinal é o sonho de todo autor neh...? E todas as reviews ajudam a realiza-lo! A esfinge e sua Ginny eh ótima! Rsrsrsrs ri mto,mas realmente eh praticamente isso... Adorei! Bjão e obrigada!

**EuDy****:**OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAA! '*.*'! Sabe quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu não achei que ela seria muito boa não, até porque ela era mais ou menos uma válvula de escape para a tensão de Come back to me, ou bad... Não achei que v6 iriam gostar realmente dela... Até pq eu nunk tinha experimentado escrever algo assim, não comédia, mas algo mais descontraído! Rsrsrsrs...

Realmente eu tb me frustrei! Pq a Cissy tinha que aparecer!? Faltava tão pouco!De qualquer forma, o que está feito está feito, nos resta esperar pelo baile! De qualquer forma. Obrigada pela review! Bjaum!

**Ginny Danae Malfoy****:** Realmente isso eh um tanto pradoxal! Cissy ajuda e ao mesmo tempo atrapalha... Cara eu não tinha pensado nisso! Meu Merlin!... (quem em dera que fosse meu!) Vou passar a ter mais reflexões filosófica sobre as minhas fics e meus personagens...! Quem sabe ela vai ser cupido mesmo, agora que eu estou entorpecida pela que vc acabou de dizer... Não tenho certeza d mais nada! Quanto ao baile, só no próx capítulo! Da pra agüentar esperar? Obrigada pela paciência e pela review! Bjss!

**Cap. 6 O baile.**

O pio irritante de uma coruja lá fora acordou a ruiva logo pela manhã cedo. Aquilo era simplesmente insuportável, cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro mas isso ao foi suficiente. E logo, Cissy pulou em cima de seus cobertores.

- Não vai acordar? Tem alguma coisa pra vocês.- ela falou sonolenta.

Ela parou por alguns segundos para raciocinar do que Cissy estava falando, era meio lenta logo pela manhã principalmente quando era acordada, e mais ainda quando não tinha um bom motivo para isso.

- Anda Morgana, esse maldito pássaro esta realmente me irritando.

Pássaro? Mas a droga da coruja não estava lá fora? A quem se importa, afinal era hora da coruja criar juízo e ir dormir, coisa que ela estava tentando continuar a fazer.

- Eu vou comê-la, posso comê-la?- disse Cissy soando realmente irritada, ela odiava que a acordassem.

- Hum...? Comer...- a ruiva respondeu finalmente tirando o travesseiro de cima do rosto.

- Essa maldita coruja, não para de piar na janela. – falou ela de mau humor entrando de baixo da coberta da ruiva em uma tentativa de abafar o barulho.

- Coruja...?- ela disse ainda sem entender direito, então se virou para a janela. Havia uma coruja marrom com um pacote um tanto quanto grande mas batendo as asas corajosamente esperando que alguém abrisse a janela.

Ginny foi esse alguém. E assim que abriu a janela a ave adentrou o quarto sobrevoou em círculos, ela não conhecia aquela coruja, definitivamente não era a coruja de sua família, pois se fosse esta ela já haveria sucumbido em vista do peso do pacote. Se perguntou quem mandaria algo para elas.

Como que para responder sua pergunta a coruja ousou em cima da cama de Izzie, e deixou o pacote lá, alçando voou logo a seguir sem esperar por um resposta. Izzie apenas se remexeu na cama murmurando algo inaudível e voltando ao sue sono de pedra.

Ginny sacudiu a amiga para que está acordasse.

- Pirou Ginny porque me acordar uma hora dessas?- perguntou a outra zangada.

- Alguém pareceu não se importar com o horário, e não fui eu.- ela falou apontando para o pacote na cama da amiga. Izzie pareceu despertar lentamente para o que a ruiva se referia.

- Isso é seu...?- ela perguntou bocejando em dúvida.

- Não querida, acredite se fosse para mim teria chega em um horário mais apropriado.- provocou a ruiva, agora já desperta e levemente irritada por ter sido acordada e quem ganharia presente era a amiga.

- Como assim "_para"_, você quer dizer que isso chegou aqui via coruja?

- Isso mesmo.

Agora a amiga parecia completamente desperta e a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos, claramente ela estava se fazendo a mesma pergunta que Ginny fizera mais cedo. Quem poderia ter mandado o pacote.

- Uma coruja acordou a Cissy que por sua vez me acordou que agora estou te acordando porque a coruja deixou isso para você.

Mas Izzie não parecia estar prestando muita atenção, ela olhava examinando cada centímetro da caixa de camurça preta, era muitíssimo elegante por isso quem quer que tivesse lhe mandado aquilo tinha bom gosto. Então ela não agüentou de curiosidade e abriu tirando a fita de cetin preto que envolvia sutilmente a caixa que deveria ter mais ou menos 60cm.

O que quer que estivesse lá dentro estava delicadamente embrulhada em papel de branco, e continha um envelope de pergaminho lá dentro. Ela pegou o envelope em suas mãos e com os dedos ansiosos rompeu o lacre retirando o pergaminho de dentro e lendo seu conteúdo. Aos poucos sua boca foi abrindo em surpresa e incredulidade, ela parecia precisar de alguns tapas e mais cinco minutos para digerir aquela informação.

- Então? Você vai mesmo bancar a amiga malvada e me matar de curiosidade? Quem te mandou esse pacote elegantérrimo?- perguntou Ginny contendo a sua curiosidade.

- Foi o Blás...- falou a outra num fiapo de voz, e a boca escancarada até os ombros ainda sem acreditar, mas as feições de um sorriso já começaram a despontar discretamente nos cantos de seus lábios.- Olha isso.- ela disse dando a carta com os dedos levemente trêmulos.

_Pela sua companhia maravilhosa, porque eu sei que você não teve tempo para isso, e eu... Bem pode-se dizer que eu desviei sua atenção de seu objetivo principal, mas creio que este deve se ajustar perfeitamente._

_Blás Zabini_

Era exatamente este o conteúdo da carta.

As duas não esperaram nem mais um segundo sequer, e tiraram o papel de seda branco da superfície então os olhos de Izzie brilharam, uma belíssimo vestido longo, com um tecido super leve, que parecia esvoaçar ao menor sopro de vento. Izzie o tirou da caixa, levantou-se indo em direção ao espelho mais próximo e o colocou sobre o corpo para ver como se ajustava, ele realmente parecia servir perfeitamente...

Realmente ela não havia comprado vestido algum já que passara o resto do dia com Blás, não que se arrependesse é claro, antes de dormir ela estivera meio preocupada com o fato de que teria apenas o dia do baile para comprar o vestido e todo o resto. Talvez ela não tivesse tempo aquilo a havia deixando nervosa por alguns segundos, mas estava tão cansada que havia sucumbido ao sono antes que pudesse prever.

- Uau Iz que vestido lindo!

A outra não sabia sequer o que dizer.

- Aposto que vai ficar perfeito em você.- falou Ginny olhando para dentro da caixa e notando que havia mais coisa ali dentro. Uma máscara branca com duas penas compridas e roxas no canto que no rosto ficaria perto das temporas, e um par de sapatos de salto finíssimos... Ela correu até a onde a amiga estava na frente do espelho ainda cega com o vestido – Iz ele fez trabalho completo veio com a máscara e os sapatos! Ah eu gostei desse cara! Todas deveriam ser sortudas como você.

Passado o primeiro momento de êxtase total, as duas começaram a agitação já estava se sentindo em clima de baile, Izzie experimentou o vestido que precisou de apenas um ajuste na cintura o que ela fez com apenas um aceno de sua varinha... Logo grandes sorrisos iluminava o rosto das duas e o sono de outrora havia sido esquecido.

Faltavam duas horas para o baile e o quarto das meninas era uma bagunça, Julia e Lucy, havia se juntado a elas, pois afinal, toda mulher sabe que mulher nunca se arruma sozinha... São estudos ainda não concretizados, e até hoje não se exatamente o porque, mas quando se trata de se arrumar para algo importante, retocar a maquiagem, ou qualquer coisa a ver, elas sempre preferem fazer em bando. Receio que seja pelo puro prazer de palpitar a roupa das outras e deixar que as outras comentem sobre as suas... É deve ser por isso mesmo.

Lucy no momento estava com um creme de cor e textura suspeitas no cabelo loiro, coberto por uma toca plástica, _ligeiramente_ parecida com um cogumelo. E estava dando um jeito no vestido de Júlia que por sinal estava em desespero por ter se achado gorda demais no vestido, que já provaram mais de cem vezes. Ginny e Izzie estava acalmando a amiga, as únicas que ainda não haviam começado a se arrumar, e o tempo era escasso.

Para dizer a verdade a única que não havia feito absolutamente nada ali, era Ginny, pois ao menos Izzie, já estava com os cabelos prontos.

- Eu avisei a vocês que era melhor começarmos a nos arrumar mais cedo! Olha só faltam duas horas, e eu ainda tenho que dar jeito no cabelo das trÊs!- disse Izzie correndo até Lucy- Lucy, vá lavar os cabelos já está na hora!

A loira levantou mais do que depressa, deixando o vestido de Julia sobre a cama,e se dirigindo ao banheiro, agora super populoso, que aprecia haver encolhido dez vezes. Ah, outro fenômeno que acontece com quando mulheres se juntam para se arrumar, o banheiro nunca é grande o suficiente! É impressionante isso gente!

- Vamos Julia! Você ficou simplesmente linda naquele vestido Azul Royal!- falava Ginny tentando animar a amiga.

- VocÊ fala isso porque tem essa barriga perfeita! Ginny você não sabe o que são celulites!- disse a outra com os olhos marejados.

- Você ainda não olhou a minha bunda...- ela falou mais para si mesma que par a amiga com um suspiro resignado.

- Você quer trocar de vestido comigo?- sugeriu Izzie de dentro do box enquanto massageava a cabeça de Lucy para que o creme saísse.

- Não obrigada Izzie, o seu vestido ficou perfeito em vocÊ eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu posso trocar sem problemas...- falou Ginny sorridente a sua frente.

- Não garotas eu vou com o meu mesmo.- ela falou.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, a Lucy já ajeito o que precisava ser ajeitado, o vestido está lindo destacando os seus olhos castanhos em contraste com o azul do vestido. Eu vou arrumar seu cabelo, a Ginny faz a sua maquiagem e vocÊ vai ficar realmente uma diva!- falou Izzie animada, atirando uma toalha para a loira.

- Obrigada garotas!- falou Julia grata.

Izzie então passou a cuidar da amiga, enquanto Ginny maquiava Lucy.

- Vamos Lucy, seca o cabelo logo coma varinha.- disse Ginny enquanto procurava os pós e sombras, que iria precisar para passar na amiga.

- Ginny você não precisa de ajuda em nada?- perguntou Lucy notando como a amiga ainda estava de pijama.

- Não, se preocupe comigo Lucy, já provei tudo e separei o que vou precisar desde cedo. Apenas concentre-se em manter os olhos abertos sem piscar. – disse a ruiva, mordendo o canto dos lábios de concentração enquanto passava a maquiagem nos olhos da amiga.

Demorou meia hora até Lucy estar totalmente maquiada e perfumada.

- Pronto Lucy agora vista o vestido!- disse Ginny olhando para a amiga orgulhosa de sue próprio trabalho, Lucy estava realmente bonita. O vestido prateado a deixava parecendo uma princesa, os cabelos loiros arrumados em um rabo de cavalo baixo e preso com um fivela de strass oferecia o contraste necessário entre o dourado e o prata.

Ela se olhou no espelho, e sorriu para a imagem, girou, e olhou para a amiga.

- Ginny! Alguém já te disse que você é a fada madrinha de qualquer pessoa?- ela falou alegre.

Então a voz de Izzie varou a alegria de Lucy por alguns instantes.

- Ginny corre aqui!

Ginny saiu desabalada até o banheiro, não que fosse um grande distancia, mas certamente era uma corrida de obstáculos, a esquerda pijamas, a direita cobertores fora das camas, sapatos, mais a frente, brincos e alfinetes no chão, maquiagem espalhada por todos os criados mudos e fivelas de cabelo em todos os lugares... Estava uma zona! No fim das contas Ginny acabou tropeçando num tamanco que ela sequer sabia de quem ela, e bateu a cabeço na porta do banheiro, mas ela chegou lá consciente e xingando a bagunça e a porta.

- Me ajuda aqui. Segura essa parte do cabelo!- falou Izzie com pressa.

- Lucy pode fazer isso, eu ainda tenho que me arrumar.- falou a ruiva, indo apressadamente pegar uma tolha para poder tomar um banho rápido e sem esperar uma resposta.

Quase gritou de alivio quando sentiu a água quente bater nas suas costas, fazendo seu músculos tensos relaxarem, até que tivesse terminado o banho, depois do xampu e os outros quinze produtos de cabelo, e mais o hidratante, o creme para pés, ah e mais o... Ah sei lá cara, é muita coisa mesmo! Depois disso tudo, já tinham se passado mais meia hora. Bom ai o desespero começou a latejar em suas temporas, não ficaria pronta a tempo.

- Ginny você acabou o banho?- perguntou Julia lá de fora.

A ruiva enrolou-se em uma toalha e respondeu:

- Já.

- Quando você puder me maquiar...- disse a outra como quem não quer nada.

Droga! Ela havia se esquecido literalmente que ainda tinha Izzie e Julia para maquiar. Correu para amiga.

Julia estava toda vestida, o vestido azul royal havia assentado perfeitamente bem no seu corpo, e ela realmente estava estonteante, Ginny ficou impressionada, como Julia e Lucy estavam bonitas, Izzie estava finalmente se vestindo, e Julia estava apenas a sua espera para uma maquiagem que combinasse com tudo. A ruiva suspirou e começou a pensar no que iria usar na amiga.

- Julia, acho que nunca te vi tão linda.- ela falou passando a base no rosto dela. – E Izzie minha amiga, você tem o dom com cabelos.

E começou a produzir Julia. Blush, alaranjado, ou avermelhado... Alaranjado com certeza, dava um tom mais bonito à pele dela que era morena. A sobra seria de um azul claro misturado com um braço que iluminada seu olhar. Agora o delineador... Droga!

- Julia vocÊ pode para de piscar um segundo, eu borrei o delineador!- reclamou Ginny.

E começando tudo de novo, essa foi a maquiagem mais complicada que já fizera na vida. Lá se ia mais quarenta minutos do seu tempo, realmente ela jamais iria se arrumar a tempo. Chegaria atrasada.

Assim que terminou com Julia, apressou-se e,m vestir o vestido. Que por sinal era cheio de amarras complicadas e foi necessária a ajuda de Lucy. Depois passou a cuidar da maquiagem de Izzie que por si só foi fácil, ela terminara como uma fada em seu vestido lilás esvoaçante, estava magnífica, seus olhos verdes se sobressaindo mais luminosos do que nunca, ela se permitiu gastar alguns segundos admirando a amiga. Aquele Zabini era um cara de sorte.

Então sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava para o relógio. Ela já estava atrasada!

- Izzie, tem como você fazer meu cabelo urgente?- ela perguntou beirando ao desespero, deixando o tom de urgência lhe escapar pela voz quase esganiçada.

- Claro!- disse a outra.

- Garotas, se vocês já estão prontas acho melhor irem, ou seus pares irão se atrasar.- falou Ginny com um sorriso fugaz.

- Tem certeza? Não precisa da gente em mais nada por aqui?- ofereceu Julia, olhando com leve preocupação para a ruiva sentada na cama.

- Absoluta, podem ir. Ah, divirtam-se garotas.- ela falou com uma piscadela.

Elas pareceram não se convenceram.

- Serio gente pode ir, podem deixar comigo eu cuido para que o Merlin tenha uma noite inesquecível coma a ruiva aqui.- falou Izzie.- Ela vai ficar estonteante.

- Se a Iz ta dizendo. – falou Lucy.

- Bom sorte pra vocês também garotas.- completou Julia fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Três segundos depois.

- Certo Iz, agora a gente tem que correr. – falou Ginny.

Vinte minutos depois ginny estava com o cabelo preso em um nó elegante com várias mechas entrelaçadas, e vários pontinhos reluzentes grudados que a fazia parecer um ser sobrenatural. Talvez uma fada de jardim.

Se olhou no espelho, e sorriu.

- Izzie! Você é fantástica!

- Obrigada querida, mas deixe os elogios de lado e comece a se maquiar urgente.

- Não, você não precisa me esperar. O Sr. Zabini deve estar ansioso.- falou a outra correndo até seu arsenal de maquiagem.

- Tem certeza de que pode se virar sozinha por aqui?- perguntou Izzie olhando orgulhosa para o cabelo lindo da amiga que agora parecia uma flor vermelha.

- Meu Merlin! O que vocês estão pensando que eu sou?! Uma completa inválida!- ela exclamou fingindo-se de indignada.

- Certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe até encontrar o tal Merlin?

Izzie tentou uma última vez.

- Escute eu sei que não sou nada sem você por perto, e que você quer realmente dar uma espiada no Merlin só para saber se eu não sou uma lunática, mas eu prefiro ir só mesmo.- ela disse sorrindo enquanto passava a base no rosto.

Izzie ficou de pé ainda receosa.

- Anda besta, vai se divertir! Ou você quer que eu vá seqüestrar o tal Zabini de você?

- Tudo bom ruiva, vocÊ venceu, eu estou indo, boa sorte pra você o Merlin, vamos realmente ver se a lenda de Morgana e merlin é verdadeira.

Ginny apenas sorriu para ela e a morena saiu pela porta, sem olha rum segunda vez.

Ela então olhou para a sua própria imagem no espelho, Izzie estava certa. Parou por dois segundos imaginando como Merlin estaria. Então tirou os pensamentos da cabeça e apressou-se; escolheu uma sombra preta nos olhos, com bastante delineador, o que reforçaria a expressão de mistério por baixo da sua mascara preta. Um baton avermelhado, gloss, blush... Ah o perfume lógico, rapidamente ela exalava o agradável cheiro de alfazema do perfume que seu irmão lhe dera.

Agora os sapatos, calma para tudo! Onde estava o pé direito do sapato?

Uma faísca de pânico se acendeu no sue peito, ela havia deixado os dois , o par juntinho naquele lugar! Será que uma das meninas teria calçado sem perceber...? Seria cômico se não fosse trágico!

A essa hora Merlin já devia estar impaciente no saguão de entrada do Hotel, é claro se já tivesse desistido de esperá-la e encontrado outra acompanhante! Sua respiração ficou suspensa pro alguns segundos enquanto ela vasculhava o quarto, atrás do maldito sapato.

Saiu catando as coisas do chão e atirando-as para trás, olhou em baixo das camas, dentro dos armários, no banheiro, dentro das malas. Em todos os lugares possíveis já havia desistido, e apenas mandaria uma coruja para ele dizendo que não iria. Seu peito estava comprimido como se um quilo de ferro estivesse em seu tórax.

O que ela estava apensando não poderia simplesmente mandar uma coruja para ele agora! Na hora do baile! De qualquer forma ela já estava meia hora atrasada ele já deveria ter desistido dela. Seus olhos marejaram-se por instantes, porque esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia com ela?! Estava tudo pronto e então alguma coisa tinha que desabar!

Então uma voz conhecida soou.

- Qual o problema Morgana? Não vai mais ao baile?- perguntou Cissy, da janela.

- Cissy! Graças Merlin você está aqui!- ela falou virando-se para a esfinge imediatamente.

- Na verdade eu preferi ficar aqui fora mesmo, porque com todas vocês loucas e histéricas andando de um lado par ao outro, eu poderia ser facilmente esmagada.

A ruiva aprece ponderar o que a esfinge dissera, então sacudiu a cabeça de leve e perguntou.

- Cissy, você que é considerado um ser tão sábio...

- Estou percebendo a sua bajulação Morgana, o que você quer?- ela perguntou parecendo um pouco entediada.

- Você viu meu sapato?

- Está no sue pé.

- Não, o lado direito do par!- disse Ginny girando os olhos.

- Ah, sim... VocÊ está sentada em cima dele.- ela falou com calma.

- O que?- perguntou Ginny levantando uma sobrancelha se perguntando de a esfinge em miniatura tinha escutado direito a sua pergunta.

- Você está sentada em cima dele. Agora alem de atrasada vocÊ está surda?

Ignorando a provocação ela levantou-se imediatamente da cama e olhou para o lugar onde estivera sentada, tudo que viu foi um travesseiro branco. Atirou o travesseiro no chão aos seus pés e lá estava o sapato preto. "Como diabos Cissy fora saber onde o sapato estivera?" Ela se perguntou por um milésimo de segundo, mas descobriu que não estava muito interessada na resposta agora sento-se e calçou o sapato mais rápido que podia. Estava pronta.

Algo a deteu no caminho da porta.

E se ele não estivesse mais lá? E se já estivesse ido embora, desistido de esperar, ou simplesmente encontrado outra mulher para ir com ele? Ela iria fazer papel de idiota na porta do saguão de entrada sozinha.

- O que foi? Qual é o problema dessa vez Morgana?

- Eu estou atrasada Cissy.- ela falou.

- Eu sei, e por isso você fica parada em frente porta esperando os minutos passarem rápidos e você se atrasar mais ainda?

- Cissy e esse ele tiver simplesmente desistido de esperar por mim?- ela perguntou tentando conter as mãos nervosas que se apertavam se contorciam de maneira aparentemente impossível na frente de seu corpo.

- Chega de drama! Morgana pelo amor de Merlin não seja idiota, ele não desistiu de esperá-la, agora desça imediatamente até aquele saguão.- falou a esfinge perdendo a paciência com a ruiva.

- Como vocÊ pode ter certeza?

- Eu o vi!- falou Cissy já irritada.

- VocÊ o viu lá no saguão?

- Exatamente.

- Ele parecia zangado?- ela disse deixando seu receio escapar em sua voz.

- Não, mas ele olhava o relógio muito constantemente, isso quer dizer que ele estava impaciente!

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns momentos e então.

- Cissy eu te proíbo terminantemente de sair do Hotel! Já pensou se acontece alguma coisa com você?! Meu merlin que esfinge irresponsável...

- Morgana cala a boca e desce lá agora!- gritou Cissy apontando a pata dianteira para a porta era impressionante como a sua humana a fazia perder a cabeça. Definitivamente aquela era uma raça muito lenta mesmo.

A ruiva se assustou com o grito da pequena esfinge e saiu porta a afora a passos largos.

Será que ela não ia mais aparecer? Ele se perguntava, ou seria simplesmente aquela conhecida mania das mulheres em se atrasar para tudo? A Ansiedade engolia suas tripas sem piedade fazendo seu estômago revirar vertiginosamente em um frio desconfortável. Não conseguia evitar várias olhadas discretas ou relógio caríssimo que carregava no pulso. Sentia-se ridículo ali em pé no saguão do hotel quase totalmente na penumbra, esperado por uma mulher que agora ele não tinha nem certeza se vinha, para falar a verdade ele nem sequer conhecia a mulher! Era a a coisa mais absurda que já havia acontecido em toda a sua vida. Ele jamais esperara mulher alguma. Mas como disse Blás ao passar por si com uma mulher elegante vestida de lilás dona de um bonito sorriso "Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez."

Uma mulher de vermelho acabara de passar por ele os longos cabelos escuros transados e uma máscara tão vermelha quanto o seu vestido trabalhada em pedraria. Bastante atraente. Não lhe negara olhares e sorrisos, ela estava sozinha ele logo constatou com um sorriso predador nos lábios. Mas algo fez com que ele continuasse grudado no local onde estava esperando pela Morgana, e a dama de vermelho passou fugindo do alcance de seus olhos.

Ele se recusava a olhar na direção das escadas ou elevador, e mantinha o olhar fixo na porta do saguão e na rua lá fora, então o já conhecido barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo soaram. Os últimos retardatários deveriam estar indo ao baile, os passos ressoavam no saguão vazio saltos finos batiam contra o chão de mármores irritando seus ouvidos.

Ele olhou mais uma vez no relógio e quando levantou os olhos para encarar novamente as portas do saguão quase totalmente imersas na escuridão que parecia se aprofundar a cada segundo passado seus olhos encontraram um mulher em um vestido verde degradê uma máscara preta que não escondia os olhos castanhos profundos. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto mascarado da dama, o perfume de alfazema embriagou imediatamente seus sentidos, impedindo seus olhos de se fixarem em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

- Merlin...?- ela perguntou hesitante, a sua voz ressoou no subconsciente dele, sua velha conhecida. Ele conhecia aquela voz.

- Morgana.- ele falou confirmando tanto a sua quando a identidade dela.

O sorriso no rosto dela se alargou com a confirmação.

- Fiquei com medo de não encontrá-lo.- ela falou um pouco sem graça.

- VocÊ está atrasada.- ele falou saindo do transe.

- Eu sei, desculpe, houveram alguns imprevistos, e eu perdi um sapato, mas Cissy falou que você não estaria zangado. VocÊ está zangado?- ela falou atropelando as palavras evidentemente nervosa.

Definitiva era a Morgana, ele sorriu de leve.

- Eu não vi a sua esfinge por aqui.- ele falou.

- Ele disse que havia lhe visto, como você é única pessoa por aqui, deve ter deduzido que era você.- ela falou.

- Então a senhorita anda me espionando com a sua esfinge...?

Ela não conseguiu evitar o riso.

- O que você está pensando eu sou Morgana afinal...!- ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Então depois de ter me feito ficar de molho aqui como um palhaço por quarenta minutos, você ainda deseja ir ao baile?- ele perguntou.

-Foram quarenta minutos?- ela falou sentindo-se terrivelmente mal.

-Se você contar com os que ainda estamos desperdiçando aqui devem das quarenta e dois minutos.- ele afirmou serio.

- Pare com isso você está me deixando com peso na consciência.- ela falou lhe dando um leve tapinha no ombro.

A máscara que cobria o rosto dela deixava a vista apenas a boca delicadamente delineada bom um baton avermelhado, ele mal poderia distinguir o vestido dela do chão, estava realmente escuro. Ginny pôde notar que ele vestia trajes a rigor pretos e uma capa que lhe que estava vestida de forma a cobrir apenas um dos ombros, estava abotoada de lado. Sua máscara era branca como as sua só deixava a mostra os lábios dele que se moldavam em um sorriso de canto e seus olhos ela reconheceu aquele cinza-prateado predominante que vira na noite no circo com um toque quase imperceptível de azul no fundo.

Lembrou-se daquela noite no circo quando ela havia comprado Cissy, ele estava vestido de palhaço porque uma louca do circo havia confundido ele com um dos artistas e ficava gritando com ele o tempo todo... Não conseguiu conter o riso ao se lembrar da situação.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Daquele dia no circo, você vestido de palhaço.- ela falou se contendo para segurar o riso que insistia em escapar de seus lábios contra toda a sua vontade.

Ele bufou ao lembrar daquele dia.

- Nem me lembre.- ele disse seco.

- Você está bem melhor vestido assim.- ela provocou.

- Você acha?- ele falou irônico. – Eu cogitei a idéia de vir vestido de palhaço, pensando bem teria combinado com o personagem interpretado durante seu atraso.

- Ok, acho que eu mereci essa totalmente.- ela falou.

- Que bom que eu não vim de palhaço então, já que você prefere estava roupa.

- Pode ter certeza, mas você poderia ter colocado um nariz vermelho ficaria muito charmoso.

- Obrigada, mas eu dispenso.

- Você vai ou não vai me levar ao baile afinal?- ela perguntou.

Ele respondeu oferecendo o braço a ela. Ela aceitou de bom grado com uma leve reverencia e um sorriso. Ele adorava ver quando ela sorria, pensou enquanto a guiou até o salão do baile.

O salão estava escuro mais escuro que o saguão, as pessoas eram vistas apenas os vultos de vestido capas, trajes a rigor e máscaras dos mais infinitos modelos. Ele sentiu ela apertar a sua mão, e se aproximar dele, então se lembrou sem evitar um sorriso sarcástico se formando no canto de seus lábios, ela não gostava de escuro. Mas não tinha problema ela estava com ele.

- Realmente esse baile foi feito para que ninguém se reconhecesse mesmo.- ele falou.

- É bem a nossa cara de fato, não acha Merlin.- ela sorriu para ele e depois percebeu, que ele poderia entender como... Corou violentamente e apressou-se em acrescentar sem graça. – Quer dizer, as luzes... Não da pra ver nada... Ninguém sabe quem é quem aqui...

- Eu sei quem é você.- ele falou simplesmente.

O estômago dela deu ma cambalhota, e seu coração quase pulou pela sua garganta. Ele sabia quem era ela! Ele sabia quem era ela! Como poderia?! Ela não fazia mínima de quem era ele, era impossível! Ou talvez não... Será que ele havia gostado de sabe quem ela era? De repente sua mente era só dúvidas e perguntas... Será que a abichara... Feia? Será que sabia mesmo que ela era Ginny Weasley, curandeira do filha de Arthur e Molly Weasley...?

- Quem eu sou?- ela o desafiou nervosa.

- Morgana, bruxa lendária que tem medo de escuro,sem nenhuma pontualidade, de riso fácil e olhos castanhos, usa perfume de alfazema, e ah, não vamos esquecer, que vive com uma esfinge em miniatura de personalidade arrisca e questionável com tendência a espiã.- ele falou satisfeito.

Ela suspirou, claro que ele jamais poderia saber quem ela era. Como ele poderia saber o nome dela, seus pais e todo o resto. Tola, mais uma vez, as vezes se odiava por ser muito ingênua.

- E você é Merlin também um bruxo lendário, reclamão, rabugento, apressado, sarcástico, que gosta de se vestir de palhaço, e nunca está por perto quando se quer mas sempre chega quando é necessário.- ela disse olhando-o.

- Um pouco insondável sua descrição não acha.- ele falou se encolhendo junto a ela par anão ser esmagado por alguém bastante gordo que passava ao seu lado. O salão estava lotado de mascarados desconhecidos sem mesas, alguns sentados nos bancos altos do bar, mas a maioria estava espalhada pelo local dançando a música que tocava.

- Em que sentido?

- Não dá pra saber se você gosta de mim ou simplesmente me detesta. De qualquer forma você esqueceu naquela última parte de acrescentar "nunca está por perto quando se quer, mas sempre chega _pontualmente_ quando é necessário."

- É mesmo, eu esqueci também do "_chato_".

- Agora são cinco adjetivos maldoso. – ele observou.

- Não se preocupe Merlin, mesmo se fossem dez adjetivos eu ainda iria gostar de você mesmo assim. – ela falou lhe abraçando.

Ele sentiu um frio no estômago quando ela o abraçou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação agradavelmente morna se espalhava pelo sue corpo. Ele a abraçou de volta. Ele também gostava dela, mesmo que não pudesse explicar.

Neste exato momento um casal mascarado esbarrou neles com força suficiente para derrubar um elefante e os dois cambalearam juntos, até que Merlin conseguiu impedir que os dois batessem de cara no chão.

- Ao menos desta vez eu não rasguei a manga da sua capa.- ela falou achando graça.

- Que bom, fizemos algum progresso.

- Sabe o que eu acho, acho que se a gente não começar a dançar também vamos acabar esmagados.- falou sentindo se braço se empurrado por outro casal dançante.

- Concordo.

- Então vamos descobrir de você, Merlin, sabe dançar.- ela falou o puxando até uma brecha onde poderiam dançar.

- Existem poucas coisas no mundo que eu n ao sei fazer bem.- ele falou orgulhoso, conduzindo-a pela pista de dança com leveza.

Ele tinha razão dançava perfeitamente bem, sabia guiá-la sem esforço algum, ela se sentia maravilhosamente bem dançando com ele. De alguma forma impossível desejou que aquela música não acabasse nunca.

Apoiou de leve a cabeça no peito dele, ele era alto, e ela era baixinha, deveriam forma um casal um tanto exótico, mas ela não estava se importando com isso agora.

Merlin poderia sentir a cabeça dela encostada delicadamente em seu peito e se perguntou se ela poderia ouvir seu coração batendo... Cada vez mais rápido. Sua mão acomodada na cintura dela, o perfume de alfazema que ela usava o embriagando cada vez mais, e cada vez mais, a cada segundo ele queria que ela ficasse mais perto. Com certeza era aquele cheiro, nunca soube que gostava tanto de alfazema. Apertou-a mais contra si e ele sentiu o corpo pequeno de Morgana relaxar em suas mãos.

Então ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou ele olhou profundamente dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que pareciam serem feitos de um mel escuro, queria saber o que havia naqueles olhos, nos olhos dela. Então para a sua surpresa ele fixou seu olhar no mar castanho e lá no fundo ele viu seu reflexo pálido pela falta de luzes, a mesma mascar abranca e a capa que lhe cobria um ombro. Ele estava nos olhos dela.

Não estava conseguindo pensar direito. O rosto dela estava perfeitamente emoldurado pela máscara preta que lhe dava um tom misterioso, então de repente ele soube pelo modo como ela o encarava ela também estava em seus olhos.

Um sorriso alegre se abriu nos lábios dela, ele realmente adorava quando ela sorria, era o sorriso mais bonito que ele já se lembrava de ter visto, talvez ele simplesmente tivesse esquecido os outros sorrisos que já vira, ou pelo menos a maioria deles.

Neste momento um senhor alto esbarrou nos dois com força se desculpando logo em seguida, mas nem Merlin nem Morgana escutaram o pedido de desculpas, ela estava apoiada nele, literalmente, se ele a soltasse ela se esborracharia no chão já que suas pernas haviam se tornado geléia. Os olhos cinza-prateados dele estava muito próximo dos seu, o rosto dele estava estranhamente próximo, e as duas mãos dele a seguravam pela cintura e emanavam um calor incrível. Os lábios dele formavam aquele já conhecido sorriso de canto tão charmoso, ela sentia-se tão perdida quando ele sorria assim.

Ela entreabriu os lábios e tentou falar alguma coisa, talvez pedir desculpas por estar sem seus braços, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela achava que toda aquela proximidade conseguia arrancar as palavras de sua garganta fazendo elas se perderem no caminho. Então alguém os espremeu contra uma parede que ela nem sabia existir ali, suas testas coladas agora, ele podia sentir o calor que emanava dela ela o apertou de leve com a mão pequena que repousava em seu ombro. Ele n ao conseguiu resistir mais. Capturou seus lábios em um beijo faminto sem precisar de um novo empurrão.

O contato pareceu liberar faíscas os braços em seu pescoço e as mãos dele passeando pelas costas do vestido parecia surreal. Logo ela estava na ponta dos pés os olhos cerrados, eles não precisavam ver nada, não queriam ver nada, ambos só precisavam sentir.

Merlin queria sentir Morgana, e a Morgana precisava sentir Merlin.

Quem sabe a lenda não seria verdade, ao menos para eles, naquele momento. Era verdade.

**Cap. 7 Pós Baile**

_- Ah...! Desculpe Merlin, eu... Não era minha intenção... Eu, não pude...Evitar...- não conseguiu pronunciar sequer mais uma palavra, seu nervosismo interior fazia um medo desconhecido congelar no seu estômago lhe causando um frio repentino. Ela tinha acabado de beijar Merlin, e foram maravilhoso, e surpreendente, e devastador, e agora ela simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou como se desculpar... Percebeu o som de um sorriso vindo dele, pôde imaginar aquele sorriso de canto debochado. – Você está rindo!? – ela falou irritada, ela estava se roendo por dentro e ele estava rindo? Rindo dela._

_- Estou.- ele falou na maior naturalidade o que só fez concretizar a sua irritação._

_- Seu... Seu...- ela pretendia dizer grosso, mas foi interrompida antes de terminar._

_-Você sempre pede desculpa quando um cara te beija?- ele perguntou._

_Ela não sabia o que responder,como ele poderia ter feito aquela pergunta? Ainda por cima numa hora daquelas?_

_- Não, eu... Eu estou, estava nervos...- se conteve antes de pronunciar toda a palavra de forma gaguejante e incerta._

_- Nervosa. – ele completou a frase para ela. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava rindo. – Você fica engraçada quando esta "nervosa", Morgana._

_- Eu não ia dizer "nervosa"... – ela mentiu de forma precária. – Não, não ia, e eu não fico "engraçada" quando estou "nervosa".- ela falou fazendo sua voz se sobre-sair o suficiente para ser ouvida no meio daquele barulho todo._

_- Você fica sim, mas eu gosto.- ele falou segurando-lhe novamente a cintura, e continuando a guiar ambos na música. _

_Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem consideravelmente com aquele ato, mas algo no seu interior desejava por tudo que ele não a soltasse, ela queria que ele ficasse ali, com ela. Não queria que ele fosse embora_

_Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso, não conseguia enganá-lo. Era como se ele soubesse perfeitamente o que fazer._

_- Você gosta?- ela perguntou incerta._

_-Gosto.- ele respondeu.- Alguém já disse que você fala demais?- ele disse continuando a rir .Ela iria lhe dar uma resposta atrevida, por ele parecer estar se divertindo ao vê-la assim, mas eu já estava novamente tão perto que era difícil formar frases. Era difícil se sustentar, mas a mão na sua cintura parecia cuidar disso enquanto ela estava ali, ela sabia que não iria cair. Bom agora ele estava realmente muito próximo, ela poderia tocar o nariz dele com o seu._

_- Eu... Eu... Estou..._

_- Você está...? – ele encorajava a dizer olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos dela, divertindo-se em ver como ela ficava sem jeito.- Nervosa?_

_- Não... Eu... Só...- ela balbuciou qualquer coisa enquanto se sentia fisgada pelos olho de Merlin que a encaravam como se ela fosse uma atração única em todo o baile._

_- Você...?- ele repetiu, tocando seu nariz ao dela._

_- Eu...- por alguns segundos ela sentiu-se tola, mas antes que pudesse sentir qualquer outra coisa ele sorriu uma última vez, e voltou a beijá-la. __Então ela só sentia ele._

Who's to say

What's impossible

Well they forgot

This world keeps spinning

And with each new day

I can feel the change in everything

And as the surface breaks reflections fade

But in some ways they remain the same

And as my mind begins to spread its wings

There's no stopping curiosity

_Depois do oitavo, (ou seria o décimo?) beijo, ela havia desistido de contar, estava perdida nos braços dele,e definitivamente não queria se encontrar, alheia a tudo, à música, às pessoas a sua volta, às luzes, ao baile. Então pela milésima vez alguém esbarrou nas suas costas, empurrando os dois, com força, e os fazendo cambalear vários passos. O beijo se desfez, e Merlin a segurou firmemente, caso contrario teria sido um queda feia._

_- Filho de uma...!- ele disse irritadíssimo. Segurou a mão dela e cutucou as costas do sujeito._

_- Não Merlin!- ela tentou impedir e argumentar, mas pelo que ele poderia ver ele estava possesso, e bom não era para menos, mas ela ainda assim não queria confusão._

_- Não, Morgana!- ele falou para ela segurando sua mão firmemente, enquanto o homem de roupas púrpuras que havia esbarrado nela se virava para ver quem o cutucava. –Você é cego ou __**idiota**__? Escuta, você quase esmaga ela!- ele falou apontando para ela ao seu lado._

_- Não foi nada, eu estou bem. – ela dizia tentando apaziguar a situação._

_- Olha só, até que essa fadinha é bem charmosa. – falou o homem de roupas púrpuras. _

_Foi a gota d'agua para Merlin._

_- Olha só, esse __**ogro **__tem o nariz quebrado!- ele disse espumando de raiva, quando desferiu um soco com toda sua vontade na máscara no outro que caiu no chão, levando a mão ao rosto e gemendo. Instantaneamente abriu-se um pequeno espaço a volta deles e algumas pessoas, as mais próximas, se viraram para olhar o que estava acontecendo._

_- Calma Merlin! –ela falou sentindo-se novamente nervosa. Enquanto as pessoas ao redor se viravam para ver o que acontecia._

_- Que calma o que Morgana! Esse __**retardado**__, tem coragem de falar com você assim na minha frente! _

_- Vamos embora daqui. – ela disse e sem lhe dar tempo para fazer qualquer outra coisa saiu puxando-o pela multidão antes que todos dessem contado pequeno tumulto a se formar._

_Eles haviam saído do baile, saído do hotel e agora estava no meio da rua esta permanecia na penumbra a fraca iluminação do poste não permitia e identificação de nada, não é claro que houvesse algo a ser identificado ali, eles pareciam completamente sozinhos, ambos em trajes de gala e máscaras._

_- Seu maluco, você não devia ter batido nele!- ela ralhou com ele._

_- E o que? Ele iria achar que poderia fazer e dizer o que quisesse com a mulher que estava comigo?!- ele falou ainda soando irritadiço, e soltando a sua mão e dando alguns passos_

_Ela sentiu-se amedrontada imediatamente, uma sensação ruim tomou conta do seu estômago e de repente ela pareceu perceber como a rua estava escura ou havia se tornado mais escura, e as vielas ao redor eram escuras e sinistras. Olhou ao redor, não poderia acreditar que ele tinha ido embora! Ele não poderia ir embora assim, deixando-a no meio da rua! Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, os prédios e casa antigos de um lado e do outro da rua, parecia se fechar sobre ela sufocando a luz do poste e da lua. _

_Estendeu as mãos à frente do corpo tentando alguns passos inseguros.Não queria se separar dele, não queria ficar sozinha. Era algo ridículo, mas ela sentia aquela sensação ruim que a dominava em lugares escuros se apossar lentamente dela misturada a outra sensação ruim, que ela se atrevia a associar a ele ter soltado sua mão. Sentiu-se infantil, como uma criança mimada. _

_- Merlin...?- ela chamou, não obteve resposta e a segunda sensação ruim cresceu.- Merlin..._

_Ouviu passos._

_- Merlin é você?!- agora a primeira sensação ruim também crescia como a segunda, em progressão geométrica.- Merlin!- ela gritou._

_- Morgana! Calma!- ele falou indo até ela, que tentava ir achar de onde vinha sua voz. – Calma sou eu.- ele disse segurando os ombros dela._

_- Nunca mais faça isso! Ou eu mato você!- ela falou indo de encontro a ele e desferindo irritados socos com os punhos pequenos no peito dele._

_- O que... Do que...?- ele balbuciou sem parecer entender direito, ou sequer sentir os punhos dela.- Ah, eu quase esqueci que você não gosta de ficar sozinha em lugares escuros.- ele se permitiu sorrir._

_- Não ria!- ela disse irritada virando de costas para ele irritada, mas sem se afastar, ainda receosa em ficar só._

_- Já disse, fica calma, você está comigo.- ele disse segurando ela, pela cintura._

_- Você tem prazer em me irritar!- ela disse virando-se de frente._

_- É bem verdade, tenho que confessar._

_- E ainda admite! _

_- Vocês mulheres não dizem que gostam de homens sinceros? Estou apenas tentando agradar._

_- Eu devia te matar por isso.- ela falou estreitando os olhos, mas sem conseguir impedir o um leve sorriso que torcia seus lábios._

_- Mas não vai.- ele falou seguro_

_- Você pode me dizer por que?_

_- Porque se você me matar, quem é que vai aparecer toda vez que você estiver sozinha no escuro? Sem contar que eu não vou mais poder te beijar.- ele falou sorrindo cheio de si aquele meio sorriso de canto que já lhe era característico._

_- E quem disse que eu quero que você me beije. – ela disse falsamente orgulhosa._

_- Você._

_- Mentiroso._

_- Disse sim quer ver?_

_- Quero._

_Foi o suficiente para ele beijá-la novamente._

I wanna turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

I don't want this feeling to go away

Who's to say

I can't do everything

Well I can try

And as I roll along I begin to find

Things aren't always just what they seem

_Os dois estavam no telhado do hotel, literalmente no telhado, não na cobertura, olhando as estrelas no céu que pareciam encará-los fixamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela era a coisa mais surreal que já havia lhe acontecido. Ele já havia passado a noite com várias mulheres diferentes, em várias circunstâncias diferentes, mas jamais daquela forma. Se não a conhecesse diria que ela era louca. Mas isso faria dele um louco igualmente, não sabia sequer porque havia levado ela ali._

_Ela era engraçada, de uma forma excentricamente atrapalhada, e ele sabia mesmo sem saber que ela era linda, encantadora. Sorriu dos seus próprios pensamentos,e pensou que se Blás estivesse ali para ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, diria que Draco havia perdido a pegada, e que estava "de coleira". Mas é claro Zabini não sabe do que fala. Ele "de coleira" seria algo quase impossível, para não dizer impossível. Agora ele só estava... No telhado._

_Ela falou afastando os outros pensamentos de sua mente._

_- Então, você traz todas aqui?- ela disse soando um pouco antiquada._

_Não pode deixar de rir daquela pergunta._

_Isso era outra coisa que acontecia com uma freqüência impressionante enquanto estava com ela, digamos que ele não era alguém muito dado a sorrisos._

_- Não só aquelas que eu não conheço._

_- Você me conhece, não é como se eu fosse uma desconhecida.- ela argumentou._

_- Eu só não sei o seu nome.- ele disse.- Mas acho que talvez você tenha razão Morgana._

_- Acho eu já disse que gosto que você me chame de Morgana não é?- ele respondeu que sim com um aceno da cabeça. - Mas creio que você queria saber o meu nome.- completou incerta._

_- Aquilo não foi uma pergunta. – ele disse voltando a encarar as estrelas._

_Ela apoiou o cotovelo no telhado e apoiou assim a cabeça para poder olhá-lo._

_- Você gosta que eu te chame de Merlin?_

_Ele parou para pensar sobre o assunto e respondeu:_

_- Não me incomoda._

_- Gosto dos seus olhos.- ela falou fazendo com que ele desviasse seus olhos para ela ao seu lado._

_- Você não pode vê-los agora. – ele falou simplesmente._

_- Mas eu sei como eles são._

_- Tudo bem, é normal você não é a primeira mulher a me dizer isso._

_Ela detestou o comentário._

_- Mas pelo contrário, seu ego é o primeiro que eu vejo nessas proporções._

_- Para o seu azar, eu já nasci com ele. Eu sou único.- disse debochado._

_- O único chato.- ela completou dando risadas divertidas. Ele gostava do som do riso dela, ficava gravado na sua mente, assim como o cheiro de alfazema que exalava do corpo ela e só agora ele percebia._

_- É, mas__** você**__ parece gostar do chato aqui.- ele retrucou._

_- Impressão sua.- ela disse._

_- Você...- ele começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu rolando os olhos como se já soubesse o que viria a seguir._

_- Ta, eu já sei: "eu falo demais". Tudo bem então vamos partir para a ação!- falou soando divertida roubando um beijo enquanto ele estava deitado_

_Ela era pura risadas e sorrisos, olhos alegres e expressivos, a voz macia, de certa forma ela poderia ser adjetivada como contagiante._

_Interrompeu o beijo rapidamente e disse, invertendo as posições, com um braço ao lado da cabeça dela. Poderia apenas vislumbrar os contornos de seu belíssimo vestido e máscara, e então disse:_

_- Vejam só ela até que está aprendendo rápido.- disse rindo debochado._

I want to turn the whole thing upside down

I'll find the things they say just can't be found

I'll share this love I find with everyone

We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs

This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste

Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and

- Ginny acorda!- uma voz que soou terrivelmente alta aos seus ouvidos lhe arrancou de suas lembranças da noite anterior.

- O que foi Izzie? – ela respondeu quase irritada.

- Você não vai terminar de arrumar as suas coisas? O trem não deve demorar a sair, e nos deixar para trás, ele sai às 12 horas em ponto.

- Que horas são agora?

- Agora são exatamente 11h e 10 minutos. E só falta você.- ela acrescentou, com o intuito de fazer suas palavras surtirem algum efeito sobre a ruiva avoada.

Upside down

Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found

I don't want this feeling to go away

Ginny andava assim avoada desde que levantara forçada da cama por Izzie açulando Cissy para cima dela dizendo que a ruiva escondia chocolate em baixo do lençol. Esfinge fizera em frangalhos o lençol fofinho macio e quentinho no qual ela se enrolava, então não teve outra alternativa se não finalmente se por de pé e enfrentar as malas.

Ela não havia sido informada que o trem partiria na manhã seguinte, imaginou que deveria ter sido algo decidido de última hora ou ela fora simplesmente desatenta. Mas enquanto ela deveria estar conferindo se estava dobrando todas as roupas e pegando todos os perfumes e cremes, maquiagens e etc, ela estava tendo deliciosas divagações sobre a noite anterior.

Era fisicamente, quimicamente, biologicamente, geograficamente, historicamente, artisticamente, filosoficamente, matematicamente, e principalmente, _psicologicamente_ impossível de tirá-lo da cabeça. O fato de ela não saber quem ele era, ou qual era o seu nome, não faziam-na receá-lo. E ela sabia quem ele era, ele era Merlin, o cara que sempre estava por perto quando ela estava a beira de uma semi-crise, quando tudo parecia literalmente escuro e amedrontado demais para ela (no sentido literal da frase), o cara cuja capa ela havia estragado na primeira vez que havia esbarrado nele, ele era o homem que as coincidências parecia ter colocado no podium.

Isso a fez lembrar de algo que ele havia dito antes de descerem do telhado.

_- Adorei o baile.- ela disse entorpecida, pela mão dele que acariciava seu rosto de leve. Ela ainda estava deitada no telhado, com as costas torturadas pelas telhas, ela nem sequer sentia. Ele estava debruçado sobre ela apoiado em um dos cotovelos ao lado do seu rosto, ele estava sério,e aprecia concentrado. – Isso foi um incentivo para você dizer o mesmo.- ela esclareceu, arrancando um inicio de riso dos lábios dele a sua frente._

_- Como posso dizer o mesmo, nó estivemos tão pouco tempo no baile em si, e este pouco tempo, foi o suficiente, para sermos empurrados umas trinta vezes, um retardado vestido de roxo chamar você de fadinha charmosa, e eu me sentir na obrigação de meter um soco no nariz daquele trasgo montanhês. É, acho que a senhorita terá que concordar comigo que o baile em si não foi propicio a uma boa impressão._

_Desta vez ela não segurou o riso._

_- Tudo bem, deixe-me reformular a frase: Eu adorei esta noite. Vai, agora é sua vez._

_- A noite ainda não acabou.- foi tudo que ele comentou._

_Ela bufou impaciente, custava ele dizer aquilo, nem que fosse para agradá-la?_

_- Sinto que estou sendo enrolada..._

_- Se você quer saber, eu também estou gostando da noite, ela está muito estrelada, o céu está bonito.- ele disse se fazendo de bobo._

_Ela lhe deu um leve soco no ombro._

_- Merlin!- ralhou._

_- Tudo bem! Eu confesso a companhia também é encantadoramente agradável._

_- Agradável?_

_- Você é muito exigente sabia?- ele retrucou.- Tudo bem, eu posso resumir tudo dizendo que posso me considerar um homem de relativa sorte está noite._

_Ela sorriu feliz._

_- Por que __**relativa**__ sorte? _

_Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo como se estivesse pensando, olhou para o céu, e por fim, com um inicio de sorriso no canto dos lábios que não demonstrava alegria disse._

_- Porque a noite não demora acabar..._

_Foi a vez dela de adotar o silencio como bandeira. Não sabia o que dizer, ela queria terrivelmente que tivessem mais algumas horas, mas isso lhe parecia impossível, o céu parecia clarear a cada segundo em uma velocidade anormalmente alta. _

_Ela podia ver o brilhos das estrelas diminuindo e os contornos dele se tornando cada vez mais nítidos o efeito Cinderela estava para acabar._

_- Eu me pergunto se iremos nos encontrar novamente...?- ela deixou escapar coma voz levemente falha,mas ele não percebeu, aquela era exatamente a pergunta que lê vinha fazendo a si mesmo havia alguns minutos, mas simplesmente se recusara a externá-la._

_- Creio que o acaso se encarregara de nós Morgana.- ele falou sério sem desviar os olhos dos dela._

_Ela pensou durante alguns segundos._

_- Acho que você está certo, ele tem feito um ótimo trabalho até agora, espero que continue com as suas coincidências brincalhonas... _

_- É, são interessantes estas coincidências brincalhonas que o acaso tem providenciado, não iria ser eu a reclamar em esbarrar com você mais vezes._

_- Você provavelmente irá, só não vai estar vestido de palhaço.- ela disse rindo ao lembrar-se da cena do circo. – E também provavelmente não saberá que sou eu.- acrescentou sem saber se seria uma coisa boa ou ruim a se dizer._

_- Eu saberei.- ele afirmou, despreocupado._

_- Como? Por acaso sabe de algo que não sei que você sabe?- ela disse confundindo-se levemente no meio da frase._

_- Não. – ele disse simplesmente_

_- Então como?_

_Ele a deixou no suspense por alguns segundos que pareceram séculos enquanto a olhava distraído. Então suspirou fundo inalando aquele cheiro que ele tinha certeza estar em cada canto da sua roupa, que passava dela para ele ao simples toco ou simplesmente pela proximidade. Talvez simples, mas sutilmente envolvente._

_- Alfazema.- ele disse._

_Ela compreendeu, fechando os olhos, e se deixando ser quase totalmente dominada apelo sono._

Please don't go away

Please don't go away

Please don't go away

Is this how it's supposed to be

As quatro estavam embarcando, Lucy já havia embarcado, Julia e Izzie lutavam para trazer Ginny do seu universo alternativo particular, e fazê-la apressar o passo antes que o trem partisse e as deixasse para trás. O sol estava forte, e Izzie já podia sentir seus ombros descobertos pela simples lusinha de alças arderem. Ela desejou do fundo do seu coração que a amiga se apressasse caso contrário ela achava que ficaria mais frita que um camarão, no alho e óleo, o qual ela havia provado recentemente no hotel.

Julia estava preocupada coma amiga, que estava muitíssimo aérea, mais que o normal. Ela estava agindo assim desde que a encontrara depois do baile, e isso a deixava nervosa, geralmente era mais ativa, mais observadora de todas.

No atual momento, poderia passar um cruza de mamute com quimera e fênix na sua frente voando com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço que ela nem sequer iria notar.

- Izzie você tem certeza de que ela está bem?

Izzie rolou os olhos já estava sem paciência.

- Bem eu posso garantir que ela não está, mas isso não quer dizer que ela estava mal, aposto como ela ainda está lembrando do tal Mago Merlin e do baile perfeito do qual ela sumiu no meio da noite.

- Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Acho que sim, mas como posso ter certeza se ela mal fala direito!

- Isso que me preocupa.- disse Julia olhando de forma cúmplice para Izzie.- Você já viu a Ginny calada?

- Realmente isso é estranho tenho que concordar. Ginny Weasley calada, é de admirar, talvez esse Mago Merlin seja realmente um Merlin, para fazê-la ficar calada quase que o dia inteiro.

- É verdade. – falou a outra com um leve sorriso.

- Ginny Entre neste trem agora ou eu vou deixar você ficar plantada em Veneza o resto da sua vida! – esbravejou izzie, chamando a atenção dos passantes ao redor.

- Calma!- responde a outra apressando levemente o passo.

- Em fim sinal de vida inteligente nessa cabeça ruiva.- disse Izzie aliviada.

- Acho que você foi abduzida, ruiva.- disse Julia.

- Só se foi pó um extraterrestre chamado Merlin.- alfinetou Izzie.

- Ham.. Que? Merlin? Onde?- ela perguntou saindo do transe.

- O ET. – disse Julia começando a se irritar com a amiga presente-ausente.

- Cala a boca Julia!- ela falou dando um leve empurrão em Julia fazendo as duas rirem, percebendo que as amigas estavam brincando com a sua cara, mas sem conseguir evitar um sorriso ao ouvir o nome dele.

Mas ela sabia perfeitamente que estava totalmente aluada no momento, e até chegou a se lembrar de uma amiga Luna Lovegood, rindo de si mesma ela arrastou a mala a pesada pelos corredores do trem. Não demorou muito a encontrarem sue antigo quarto no trem, não tão luxuoso quanto o hotel, mas ainda assim confortável.

Atirou-se na cama deixando a mala no chão próximo, e Cissy, aninhou-se no travesseiro.

- Ginny por Merlin volte à Terra!- disse Izzie se irritando.

- Que...?- ela respondeu, e pela cara emburrada da amiga logo percebeu que tinha dado uma bola fora – Ai, Iz, você não sabe o quanto é difícil não pensar...!

- Foi tão maravilhoso assim?- perguntou a outra incrédula.

- Não...- ela disse pensativa como se avaliasse a situação sem deixar o riso sonhador escapar de seus lábios. Izzie pareceu não entender nada. – Foi diferente... Diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado antes! Não sei explicar direito.

- Realmente, você nem sabe quem é ele!

- Eu sei! Ele é Merlin, e ponto final.

- Claro...! como quiser, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Algum cara já te levou pro telhado?- ela perguntou de supetão.

- Telhado?! Um tanto exótico não acha?

- É isso que eu quero dizer!- ela disse empolgada imaginando que a amiga tivesse finalmente começado a entender.

- Sexo no telhado? É isso? Francamente nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de fetiche.

- Não! Não sua retardada! – ela falou sem conseguir evitar o riso. – A gente ficou olhando as estrelas...

- Deixa eu adivinhar, ele te de alguma?

- Alguma o que?

- Alguma estrela!

- Não. – ela falou simplesmente. – Eu preferi os beijos...

Izzie riu.

- Você vai me contar tudo e com detalhes Srta. Weasley.

- Outra hora Iz. Talvez depois...- ela disse deixando seu. olhar se perder na paisagem lá fora e sua mente se perder em lembranças.

**Cap 8 Duas vezes no mesmo lugar.**

No café da manhã do segundo dia no trem, Ginny já voltara a o normal, voltara a sua versão falante, alegre, e impaciente. Depois de ter sido submetida a um rígido interrogatório por suas amigas abelhudas, ela sentia-se normal, menos Luna Lovegood. Supunha que aquilo deveria ser saudável.

- Então Izzie para onde estamos indo mesmo?

- O próximo destino é o Egito.- respondeu a amiga enquanto bebericava o seu café.

- Maravilhoso! Sempre quis conhecer as pirâmides.- falou suspirando.

- Cissy finalmente vai sentir-se em casa.

- Nem me fale em algo assim, imagine ela no meio de toda a aquela areia? Já posso até sentir a dor de cabeça por antecipação.

Izzie não conteve uma sonora risada.

- Dê um voto de confiança à sua esfinge afinal ela não o animal mais inteligente do mundo a toa.

- Vou tentar, mas cheguei à conclusão de que ela é meio claustrofóbica, está odiando o trem.

- Não se preocupe amanhã devemos estar chegando por lá.

Então as portas do restaurante do trem se abriram, dando passagem ao tal Zabini com quem Izzie havia ido ao baile. Ela não pôde evitar o sorriso maroto que a fez abaixar os olhos quando ele vasculhou o local e seus olhos se prenderam na figura da amiga que estava de costas. Depois dirigiu seu olhar para a mesa onde um loiro estava sentado, era visível a batalha interna que estava sendo travada, qual mesa ele iria visitar primeiro? Eles não haviam se falado desde o baile, a ruiva sabia que aquilo estava matando Izzie, podia ver pela cara dela. Então resolveu sair do caminho para ver se facilitava aquele pedaço de mal cominho a decidir-se pela amiga.

- Izzie, espécime raro à três metro de distancia, estou me retirando para dar espaço. – ela disse com um sorriso de canto, ela se retirou sem dar tempo para que a outra respondesse. Pegou a bolsa e levantou-se, cruzando as portas do restaurante não pôde evitar lançar um olhar incentivador à ele, que finalmente foi cumprimentar Izzie.

Ao sair do restaurante, reconheceu uma certa porta que lhe arrancou um leve sorriso dos lábios, não entrou na mesma, não precisava, as lembranças corriam vívidas em sua mente e uma sensação confortável percorreu o seu corpo. Será que voltaria a vê-lo?

Ambos haviam concordado em deixar que o acaso resolvesse o destino dos dois. Ela se perguntava o que o acaso decidiria, não adiantaria tentar negar, ela sentia falta dele, sentia falta de esbarrar em alguém e ouvir uma voz conhecida a chamar "Morgana!".

O sorriso se alargou.

Era como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo sua vontade era perguntar ao primeiro que aparecesse se conhecia algum Merlin ou se ele seria Merlin. Mas ao que parecia ele só apareceria caso ela precisasse no auge do desespero. Adiantaria algo se ela fingisse-se desesperada? Quem sabe ele aparecesse. Ela duvidava.

Já sabia como deveria ser. Ele nunca estava por perto quando ela queria, mas sempre apareceria quando ela precisasse.

Então seus olhos bateram em algo ao longo do corredor. Uma portinhola de vidro fosco ostentava aberta na parede, um botão. Apenas um. Então com pequenas letras estava escrito "Controle de luz". Sua imaginação fluiu, e seu sorriso quase tocou as orelhas com o que lhe veio em mente.

Não era de luz que ela precisava era justamente o contrário, se por acaso todas as luzes se apagassem, tudo ficasse imaculadamente escuro, nem sequer uma faísca? Ele apareceria? Na mesma sala. Na mesma hora. Exatamente como da primeira vez?

Com certeza ele entenderia que havia sido ela, com toda a certeza! Era meio impossível haver um apagão duas vezes no mesmo lugar não era? Claro que era! Ele perceberia imediatamente, e certamente viria para o mesmo local!

Porque jamais poderia passar pela sua mente inebriada que Merlin poderia simplesmente achar que havia sido um acidente, ou que o trem teria um problema com a distribuição mágica da luz. Não. Ela estava muito alegre e embevecida com a possibilidade de "_vê-lo_" novamente para poder pensar em algo o oposto.

Seguiu feliz para o quarto, e decidiu rapidamente não contar a ninguém, certamente as outras a censurariam, qual era a pessoa que causaria toda aquela confusão no trem só para poder encontrar um cara que ela sequer conhecia o rosto? Izzie diria que teria ficado louca, Julia diria que ela estava levando a sério demais, e Lucy não saberia o que dizer.

Ela poderia prever cada uma das reações de suas amigas. Talvez elas até estivesse certas em certo ponto, mas ela não estava se importando muito com aquilo no então momento.

- Draco, levanta!- disse Blás pela centésima vez.

- Blás eu juro que se você chutar esse colchão mais uma vez, eu vou fazer picadinho de você. Falou o loiro rabugento sem se dar sequer o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Então levante-se bela adormecida – ele falou provocando-o e chutando o colchão mais uma vez.

Isso era um fato, do conhecimento de todos inclusive de Draco que Zabini sentia um prazer imenso em testar a sua paciência de Draco até o limite. Talvez fosse o segundo prazer de sua vida, bem, diz-se o segundo, porque não é necessária muita imaginação para saber qual seria o primeiro prazer da sua vida.

Ele simplesmente se divertia em ver o amigo, porque era isso que eles eram mesmo Draco sendo o ser mais irritadiço, rabugento, e insuportável da face da Terra, ficar sério, os dentes trincados, e suspirar longamente como se aquilo fosse lhe acalmar, lhe dar mais paciência de alguma forma. Quando ele já estava realmente na beira do penhasco a sua voz ficava fria, e pausada, como se, as palavras "essa é sua última chance" estivessem embutidas no que quer que fosse que ele estivesse dizendo.

E aquela última frase proferida pelo loiro havia sido carregada com as tais características de que ele estava muitíssimo próximo da perda da pouca paciência que Merlin havia lhe dado.

Blás não conseguiu segurar o riso sorrateiro no canto de seus lábios, assim que deu as costas para a cama do amigo sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado contra a parede frente e ele teria quebrado o nariz se não tivesse virado o rosto de lado. Draco estava de pé atrás dele vestido na sua boxer preta e segurando a varinha apontada para o seu pescoço, enquanto o feitiço continuava mantendo-o preso à parede.

- Zabini seu verme, eu posso saber porque, em nome de Merlin, você está me acordando às oito da manhã?- ele falou soando possesso.

- Para ver se você uma vez na vida acorda antes das dez da manhã.- disse ele com a voz abafada contra a parede.

- E qual o objetivo? È bom você ter um muito bom, caso contrário a única coisa que você vai beijar nos próximos longos e dolorosos minutos será essa parede à sua frente.

-Ou você acorda agora, ou vai perder o café da manhã.- ele falou um tanto apressado demais.

Sentiu-se escorregar pela parede, e cair no chão. Draco havia ido ao banheiro lavar o rosto, ele já estava irritado por ser acordado à aquela hora, se ficasse com fome, sua irritação se elevaria ao Everest. Se havia algo que o irritava mais que Zabini, era ficar com fome, principalmente porque era algo com o qual ele não estava acostumado.

A porta do banheiro bateu, fechando-se com força, era um banho ou ficar sonâmbulando pelo trem como um morto-vivo em um filme de terror clássico. Noite passada, ele simplesmente não havia conseguido dormir um segundo que fosse antes das quatro da manhã. Mais uma de suas crises de insônia, e essa noite em especial ele havia sonhado com mascaras, telhados e risadas.

Suspeitava que houvesse algo a ver com a noite do baile, que ele passara com Morgana. Tinha a leve impressão que a risada fluida e sonora que povoava os seu sonhos era dela, o mesmo tom, que ocasionalmente lhe lembrava o barulho de água, um pequena queda d'água, ou simplesmente água corrente. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava ali, não havia alfazema no ar.

Tolices nas quais sua mente ficava vagando enquanto tirar proveito das poucas horas de sono que lhe restavam.

- Então? – ele escutou a voz de Blás vindo zombeteira do lado de fora da porta.

Certamente ele precisaria de outra sessão com a parede para varrer aquele sorrisinho petulante de seu rosto. Talvez mais tarde.

- "Então" o que?- ele devolveu.

- Não vai me contar?

- Não que eu te deva qualquer tipo de satisfação, mas se você for mais específico eu posso discernir qual o assunto sobre o qual você esta mugindo.- ele falou irônico.

- Não se finja de tolo.

- O tolo aqui é você.

Aquela discussão realmente não estava levando à nada.

- Se você prefere assim. Estou me referindo à razão de você está tão calado ultimamente.

- Não há razão.

- Claro que há.

- Não.

- É a tal Morgana não é? Se você quiser eu posso descobrir quem é ela para você.

- Mantenha sua mente putrefata longe dela!- foi tudo que ele pronunciou de dentro do banheiro, o que de fato não era uma resposta para nenhuma das perguntas de Blás.

- Nossa! Tudo bem se você não quer minha ajuda, mas vocês combinaram de ser "ver", diga-se de passagem, novamente?

- Não exatamente.- respondeu lembrando-se.

- Qual é seu problema? Você já foi mais articulado Malfoy! Não gostou dela? Achei que estivesse de quatro!

Ele era simplesmente insuportável! Ainda mais cedo da manhã.

Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banho.

- Como sempre Zabini, você nunca entende o que eu digo.

- O que em nome de Merlin eu não entendi você pode me dizer? Porque até onde eu sei, você gostou tanto dela que está de quatro dela _misteriosa Morgana_.

- Eu não estou _de quatro_. E seu vocabulário grita por uma melhora drástica.

- Não fuja do assunto. O que você quer dizer com "não exatamente"?

- De uma forma ou de outra acho que iremos acabar nos encontrando.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou o outro incrédulo.

- É o que vem acontecendo sempre. – ele falou escolhendo uma roupa e voltando ao banheiro para se vestir.

- Malfoy o que está acontecendo com você?! Você está bem?! Você não conhece aquela mulher, não sabe o sue nome, não sabe como ela é, não sabe sequer a cor dos olhos da dia cuja, e porque algumas coincidência os uniram algumas vezes você acha que irá acontecer o mesmo sempre que você quiser?! Depois eu sou o tolo aqui! Você andou comendo bosta, ou foi a grama de ontem?

- São castanhos.

Draco falou estático parando abotoar os botões da camisa branca, suas mãos ainda segurando o segundo botão. Um sorriso indefinido no rosto.

- O que?!- perguntou Zabini confuso.

-A cor dos olhos dela, eu sei a cor dos olhos dela.- ele falou impaciente com a lerdeza do amigo.

- Castanhos?- ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É, Castanhos.

- Detesto te desapontar Draco, mas isso não é lá muito descritivo, quero dizer metade das mulheres neste trem devem ter olhos castanhos. Não é o que se pode chamar de informação precisa sobre alguém. Ah não, espere um segundo, eu havia esquecido, você sabe mais uma cosia sobre ela! Você sabe que ela tem medo de escuro. Agora você realmente vai encontrá-la com estas informações.- ele disse sarcástico.

- Cala a boca Zabini!- ele disse e continuou a se vestir.

- Agora você terá que esperar que outro apagão aconteça para encontrá-la novamente, de acordo com a sua teoria.- ele continuou girando os olhos.

Draco detestava ter que admitir que as palavras de Zabini faziam sentido, e aquilo o estava fazendo sentir-se _estranho_, E ele não gostava de se sentir _estranho_. De forma alguma.

- Cala a boca e vamos comer.- foi tudo que ele disse, seu nível de rabugice crescendo em uma progressão geométrica a cada segundo

Mas Blás de repente estava muito calado, como se estivesse elaborando um pensamento.

Draco já estava irritado o suficiente, a fome lentamente fazia-se presente em seu estômago, para completar as palavras de Blás ressoavam em sua mente, e ele não estava gostando de ouvi-las. Não gostava da idéia de não poder ver Morgana novamente, mas naquela manhã aquilo parecia de repente como uma profecia maligna lançada sobre ele antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em acordar direito.

Ele simplesmente seguiu pelo corredor até o restaurante, deixando Blás para trás, simplesmente preocupado em sufocar aqueles pensamentos e vozes indesejáveis em sua cabeça.

Demoraram-se alguns minutos até Blás adentrar a vagão do café da manhã com um sorriso maior que o rosto, Draco girou os olhos sentado em sua mesa. Aquilo significava mais uma dose de provocações matinais, que provavelmente terminariam com Blás apressando seu encontro com a parede. Ele havia aprendido que o tamanho e a intensidade do sorriso e Blás era diretamente proporcional à intensidade do seu mau-humor.

Então observou que por incrível que parecesse, ele não estava andando na sua direção, aquele sorriso magnânimo era dirigido para a mulher de cabelos muito negros sentada na mesma mesa que uma ruiva. Entoa sua memória lhe acudiu e ele pôde lembra que aquela seria a dama mascarada com a qual Blás havia ido ao baile. Ele havia até mesmo feito a jogada do vestido. Que normalmente é uma jóia, normalmente pérolas o que é clássico e a maioria das mulheres gostam, combinada com alguma frase de vez ele optou pelo vestido, uma cartada interessante, um tanto quanto original e perfeita para o momento.

A ruiva havia levantado da mesa e lhe lançara um olhar, agora ele ela sorriam, divertidos. Observou um garçom que passava ainda com o prato ordenado em chamas, aqueles pratos impressionantes, cortados na hora, feitos na hora, os quais você fica de boca aberta só em vislumbrar, e quando ele chega à sua mesa você pensa: "Realmente vou comer essa obra?"

Exatamente, o garçom parecia orgulhoso de si mesmo por carregar aquela obra prima, e as chamas mágicas soltavam um brilho azulado com algumas faíscas verdes. Bem a maioria das pessoas estaria orgulhosa no lugar dele, afinal, era um trofel! Então quando ele parou na mesa atrás dos pombinhos para entregar o pedido ele estendeu elegantemente a bandeja um pouco para a direita, no exato momento em que a tal garota levantou-se repentinamente.

Seria mesmo necessário descrever o terrível desenvolver dos fatos? Pobre garçom, sua expressão era a de quem acabara de saber que alguém havia atirado na sua própria mãe. Quando a bandeja desequilibrou-se assim que a mulher de cabelos negros bateu com a cabeça na mesma.

O belo fogo azulado tocou a imaculada toalha da mesa e o restaurante parou para observar a cena.

A mesa estava em chamas!

É nessas horas todos parecem esquecer que são bruxos, que possuem varinhas, e que seria muitíssimo simples fazer _brotar_ água da mesma, ou ainda esquecem que sequer possuem córtex cerebral, a famosa massa cinzenta, e simplesmente ficam correndo de um lado para o outro sacudindo os braços para todos os lados, como formigas desgovernadas que enfrentam uma crise de identidade. (Só para constar, elas voltam ao normal depois.)

As pessoas ao redor saíram rapidamente de perto, e o garçom atordoado, parecia simplesmente não acreditar que sua obra tinha fim, simplesmente jazia lá com a boca aberta e os ombros caídos os olhos presos na toalha incendiada.

Quanto a Draco seus olhos seguiram a fumaça negra que se elevava em direção ao teto, e logo antes de sentir as gotas de água gelada em si, ele ainda teve tempo para pensar como aquilo havia acontecido e quem sabe praguejar todos os deuses e senhores do universo existentes no exato instante que as cataratas d'água congelada caíram do teto. Um feitiço anti-incêdio.

Em menos de três segundos todos estava encharcados, e o fogo havia sido completamente e literalmente afogado no que Draco considerava gelo.

A terceira coisa que Draco mais odiava no mundo era água gelada.

Ele havia simplesmente cuspido a água que havia entrado com sua boca, e passado a mão pacientemente pelos cabelos agora grudados à sua testa atrapalhando sua visão. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava, e encaminhou-se a passos lentos e firmes como se estivesse marchando para a porta que lhe tiraria daquele manicômio, ele sabia que se ele ficasse, Zabini não iria apenas ser prensado contra a parede, ele iria atravessá-la, e quem sabe atravessar as duas outras que viriam depois da primeira, tudo de uma vez.

Porque será que ele tinha a sensação que era culpa de Blás?

Depois de tudo estar seco, de Izzie ter pedido milhões de desculpas ao garçom que pela expressão parecia jamais perdoar nenhum dos dois, os dois saíram explodindo de rir pelo corredor do trem.

Blás estava vermelho e sem ar quando encostou-se na parede do quarto corredor depois do restaurante, ou seria o quinto? Ele havia perdido as contas, de qualquer forma ele não estava contando mesmo, porque se preocuparia. Então novamente seu abdomem já dolorido se comprimiu novamente ao encará-la, e ele sentiu mais uma crise de riso vindo, poderosa e incontrolável.

Izzie tentava a todos os custos parar de rir, mas era simplesmente impossível, por mais sem graça que estivesse não conseguia esquecer a cara do garçom sentindo-se mortalmente ultrajado. Como em, nome de Merlin ela era capaz de se meter em tanta confusão? Bom isso é uma questão que apenas os senhores do universo poriam responder. Então com um leve tapinha no braço dele disse controlando parcialmente os risos:

- Pare de rir!

Ele gargalhou um pouco mais.

- Desculpe, mas é simplesmente...- sem palavras.

- Nem um pouco engraçado. – ela completou a frase para ele., mas ambos sabiam que não era aquilo, e isso apenas os fez rir mais.

Izzie desistiu de forçar seus desobedientes pés a agüentarem seu trêmulo e risonho corpo, e deslizou com as costas na parede até o chão onde continuou recuperando o fôlego. Ele a seguiu ficou ao seu lado.

Quando as risadas já estavam abafadas e restava apenas a respiração levemente ofegante, o silencio caiu, por alguns segundos, e ela estremeceu.

- Como diabos você conseguiu causar tamanho pandemônio?- ele perguntou pensativo como se analisa-se a situação uma segunda vez.

- Você gosta de me deixar sem graça? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta combinada à um sorriso pequeno e tímido.

- Não exatamente. – ele virou o rosto para ela. – Mas que foi uma confusão você não pode negar.

- Tudo bem, mas nunca mais falaremos nisso de novo.- ela disse virando seu rosto para encará-lo também.

- Por que? Eu falarei.- ele disse com um sorriso atrevido, e desafiador.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Porque me deixa sem graça.

- Eu gosto quando você fica sem graça.- ele disse com _ aquele _ sorriso para ela.

- Gosta?

- Gosto, você fica encantadora quando está envergonhada, sem contar a diversão.

- Devo estar terrivelmente encantadora agora então.

Ele a olhou, ela estava molhada, a roupa leve por causa do calor, ensopada e grupada ao corpo, o cabelo ainda mais escuro, contrastando-se com a pele clara e os olhos verdes acinzentado mais notáveis que nunca.

- Está.- ele disse tocando seu queixo e se aproximando para um beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele não achou que ela estava tão sem graça assim, mas continuava encantadora.

**********************************************************1

Ginny não pôde segurar a ansiedade, chegou ao quarto e simplesmente se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro, cruzando o quarto, indo e vindo, contemplando o lado de dentro das cortinas, e os raios discretos de luz que entravam pelas frestas no tecido marfin bordado em vermelho. Desejou, dar início ao seu plano _ malévolo_ naquele exato momento, mas aquela maldita luz do sol, iria estragar tudo! Não adiantaria ela simplesmente teria que esperar.

Enterrou-se na banheira, tentou adormecer no meio das bolhas, mas isso já era impossível para ela, o nível de adrenalina em suas veias já era previamente alto. Conseguiu relaxar aos poucos com o banho, e até fechou as pálpebras recostando a cabeça e os cabelos presos em um coque malfeito na borda da banheira branca.

Até sorriu quando lembrou-se de que Izzie ainda não havia voltado do café, e àquela hora o restaurante já havia fechado a muito tempo.

Finalmente saiu do banho sentindo-se preguiçosa, vestiu-se e atirou-se na cama, Assustou-se quando algo pulou agilmente do chão até sua barriga, então levantou a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis de Cissy, a esfinge finalmente havia acordado.

- Eu não gosto deste lugar. – ela afirmou impassível deitando-se na barriga da ruiva.

- Bom dia para você também Cissy.- disse Ginny irônica.

- Bom dia. Quero dizer gosto da decoração, mas é móvel, é um trem, e isso prejudica meu equilíbrio, conseqüentemente me irritando.

Na verdade a ruiva não estava prestando muita atenção no que a esfinge estava dizendo estava pensando no que iria fazer, então simplesmente disse:

- Vamos apenas ficar alguns meses.

Cissy sorriu, sabia que ela não estava prestando atenção apesar de aquela displicência da ruiva irritá-la tanto quanto o leve balançar do trem apenas perceptível por ela. A pequena esfinge sabia o que ela estava pensando, de alguma forma alguns dos pensamentos dela apareciam na sua mente, assim simplesmente faziam "POP" e lá estava, mais um pensamento da ruiva e esse agora a fez rir.

- Eu sei o que você pretende fazer.

Ginny não agüentou e teve que contar, sua língua estava se contorcendo para poder contar à alguém.

- Vou causar um apagão.

- Pode ter certeza que vai. – respondeu Cissy com um sorriso de canto.

Izzie regressara por volta das quatro horas da tarde com um sorriso maior do que o que o seu rosto poderia ostentar, e os olhos nublados. Ginny observou-a e não perguntou nada, não era preciso fazer qualquer pergunta, estava ali escrito na testa da mesma, ou melhor, no sorriso.

Por alguns segundos, ela teve um pensamento sombrio, talvez Izzie estivesse empolgada um pouco demais com o tal Zabini. Ginny não lembrava-se muito sobre ele na escola, aliás não lembrava absolutamente nada dele, mas ele sempre andava com o loiro, e isso não era um bom sinal, Malfoys nunca eram bons sinais. Mesmo sabendo que ele havia se redimido dos sés pecados de guerra, ela continuava não confiando naqueles cabelos platinados. E se ele estivesse apenas brincando com a Iz, apenas se divertindo? E a sua amiga ao que parecia estava caindo como um patinho.

Pensou e conversar com ela naquele instante, mas então a imagem de Izzie deitada na cama ainda com um sorriso e olhos focados no teto, derrubou toda e qualquer intenção de um conversa totalmente estraga prazeres. Ela poderia conversar mais tarde, outro dia. Convenceu-se disso, e apenas sorriu de volta.

As hora arrastaram-se até o pôr-do-sol ao qual a ruiva assistiu com satisfação através do vidro da janela, contando os segundos para cada uma daqueles raiozinhos desaparecerem, ou no mínimo degradarem cada vê mais para o lilás e por fim sumirem de trás das nuvens.

Depois de algum tempo ela finalmente ouviu a frase:

- Ginny, eu estou indo jantar você não vem?

Sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Não, na verdade não estou nem um pouco com fome.

- Você não estando com fome? O que aconteceu uma fada mordente te picou?

Riu do senso de humor da amiga, e mais uma vez sua língua ardeu para contar tudo, e então mais uma vez ela se conteve com todas as suas forças.

- Não, Iz, tudo bem, apenas diga às meninas que estou com sono e resolvi dormir mais cedo.

- Mais cedo? Agora que são nove horas! Vou dizer que resolveu dormir com o jardim de infância.

- Tudo bem.

E assim Izzie saiu do quarto em direção ao restaurante onde todos deveriam estar.

Era hora.

Esperou mais dez minutos soltou os cabelos e dirigiu-se ao corredor, como ela esperava: totalmente vazio.

A cada passo a vontade de aumentar o sorriso interno que vinha se estabelecendo em sua mente todas as vezes que ela pensava em vê-lo, e o tal sorriso brigava para tomar o caminho dos lábios, mas ela o continha. Forçava-o a permanecer oculto, e ele se refugiava nos olhos. Ela havia permanecido assim o dia todo com o sorriso nos olhos.

Ali estava a caixa de energia, com as mãos apressadas abriu a portinhola pequena situada na parede exatamente na altura do seu rosto, com um feitiço não verbal e uma estocada da varinha todos os botões estavam derretidos, e as luzes começaram a piscar. Ela correu nervosa para sala que sabia existir em algum lugar perto dali.

Entrou fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se na parede esperando as luzes pararem finalmente de piscar. Elas já havia piscado uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, seu coração batia acelerado a cada vez que tudo ficava preto, e ela se perguntava se era ela ou as luzes que estavam piscando. Sexta vez.

Será que iria mesmo se apagar, ou ela não havia causado dano suficiente...? Então elas piscaram pela sétima vez, e não se acenderam. Tudo estava na mais completa escuridão.

Ela de fato deveria ser masoquista, pois percebeu a sensação gelada do medo invadindo suas veias a medida que deixava-se escorregar de costas para a parede até sentir o chão, e ao mesmo tempo não poderia negar a pontinha de ansiedade que tomava espaço devagar.

O plano da ruiva de fato era bom, mas não havia muita garantia de que Merlin fosse realmente perceber que havia sido ela, ou no mínimo ter a idéia de voltar à sala vazia. Cissy tinha a leve impressão de que a mente de sua humana estava ficando levemente nublada, pois isso nem sequer passara pela cabeça dela, e a esfinge tinha tido a leve impressão de que não seria uma boa idéia comentar o assunto.

Ela não poderia deixar a ruiva sozinha nisso, pensara o resto da tarde sobre as falhas do plano, e uma maneira de preencher as mesmas. E ela achava que finalmente havia chegado a uma forma de concertar o plano falho, afinal é claro que havia achado uma maneira, ela era um ser mágico de invejável inteligência.

Pôde sentir o cheiro de queimado ao passar pela caixa explodida na parede do corredor, estava perto do restaurante agora. Finalmente a porta de vidro chegou à sua frente, ela espiou para dentro, tinha que localizá-lo, e lhe dar uma mensagem. Então no meio do pisca-pisca das luzes tudo ficou escuro.

"Perfeito! Não poderia piscar só mais um pouco?" ela pensou. Demorou uns cinco minutos até o burburinho dentro do restaurante abaixar, e ela poder concentrar sua audição, no timbre que ela lembrava ser dele, nas não foi a sua audição quem a ajudou. Então ela sentiu, farejou o ar. Ele estava perto, passos apressados saiam da porta então ela o viu na penumbra, sem pensar duas vezes saltou.

Parou a sua frente, e enroscou-se nas suas pernas como um gato faria.

O homem parou imediatamente, então depois de alguns segundos a voz conhecida dela soou:

- Quem está ai?

- Quem você acha que é?- ela perguntou girando os olhos, esse humanos, realmente eram um tanto quanto lerdos.- Uma dica: devo meu nome a você.

- Cissy?

- Bom garoto. – ela disse finalmente.

- Então realmente foi ela! Onde está ela? Onde está a Morgana?

- Quem disse que um raio não pode cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar?- ela disse com um sorriso irônico que é claro ele não poderia ver. – Até mais Merlin... – ela disse desenroscando-se das pernas dele, e seguindo o caminho que o corredor guiava.

- Cissy?! Cissy, cadê você? Volte aqui agora!- ele dizia apontando o dedo para o nada ao sue redor.

Pronto, ela esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para instigá-lo, mas o bobinho ainda continuava a procurá-la, quando estes humanos ia aprender que era impossível controlar uma esfinge?

Tolos.

Seguiu silenciosamente com a cauda ondulando sinuosamente atrás de si. "Tolos".

Ele desistiu de chamar ou procurar pela esfinge, mal conseguia achar a parede em toda aquela escuridão, então era exatamente o que ele havia pensado.

Assim que as luzes começaram a piscar, sua mente vagou, até certa noite no trem em que ficara preso em uma saleta próxima ao restaurante. Até uma certa mulher misteriosa que atendia pelo nome de Morgana, seus olhos brilharam, mas não houve tempo para que ninguém visse, a expressão que seu rosto adquiriu estava perdida na escuridão do ressinto.

E se por coincidência, ela também estivesse no restaurante, também tivesse pensado na mesma coisa que ele, na noite do apagão, na saleta... Levantou-se sem mais demora e ganhou o corredor.

- Veremos então se um raio pode realmente cair duas vezes no mesmo lugar.- ele disse para si mesmo girando a maçaneta na qual sua mão repousava, sem conseguir tolher a leve fagulha de ansiedade pulsante em seu peito.

Breu intenso, foi tudo que conseguiu não ver pela fresta da porta aberta, então um rangido seco encheu a atmosfera a medida que ele abria a porta.

Alfazema dominava o ar parado do ressinto sem janelas.

O sorriso alcançou seus lábios antes que a voz trêmula e insegura dela o fizesse:

- Merlin?

- Merlin? Não conheço tal senhor. – ele disse seguindo a passos curtos para a direção de onde parecia vir a voz.

- Merlin... É você?- ela perguntou a voz mais trêmula ainda.

Ele sabia onde ela estava agora

- Como já lhe disse Senhorita, não tive a honra de conhecer tal cavalheiro, apesar de achar que ele deva ser muitíssimo charmoso, um bruxo invejável realmente. – ele disse encostando na parede e deslizando até sentar-se ao lado dela e passando o braço por seus ombros sentindo-a estremecer ele continuou: - Mas uma certa esfinge cruzou o meu caminho em direção a esta saleta, e tudo indica que devo encontrar uma misteriosa senhorita chamada Morgana, a essa altura tremendo-se de medo da escuridão trazida por ela mesma. Seria você tal senhorita? Morgana?

Ele pode perceber o sorriso abrindo-se em seus lábios, e percebeu com satisfação a mesma sensação quente que tomava conta do seu peito todas as vezes que ela sorria.

- Isso depende.- a as palavras dela eram só e só alfazema.

- Depende do quê?

- Depende se o senhor é ou não Merlin.

- Muito prazer Morgana, sou Merlin.- ele disse rapidamente.

- O senhor não acabou de dizer que não conheceu tão charmoso bruxo?

- Exato, não conheci o primeiro, até porque o mesmo deve ter vivido consideráveis anos ates de eu mesmo nascer, mas pode-se dizer que eu sou o novo Merlin.- ele disse tocando de leve o rosto dela.

- O novo Merlin? – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Digamos que uma versão muito melhorada. Então, eu tenho a minha Morgana?

- Podem existir Morganas no Egito?

- Se não puderem, eu dou a permissão para que elas existam agora.- ele falou arrancando uma risada, dela.

- _Elas_?- ela acentuou o "s" no fim.

- Você que começou com o plural!- ele disse na defensiva.

- Acho que você é uma pessoa muito mal acostumada Senhor Merlin.

- Sempre consigo o que quero, é um fato.- ele retrucou displicente.

- E o que você quer?

- Você tem que adivinhar.

- Muito misterioso para o meu gosto. Eu sei que é você bobo.- ela disse ainda sorridente.

- Então o acaso realmente deu um jeito de nos vermos outra vez...?

- Na verdade , não foi exatamente o acaso, pode-se dizer que eu dei uma _forçinha_ para o nosso fiel amigo acaso.- ela falou piscando um olho sem sequer imaginar que ele não poderia ver nada.

- Uma forcinha?

- Uma forçona.- ela admitiu.- Mas ele me disse que já estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Ele quem?

- O acaso, oras. Ele não é nosso amigo? – ela perguntou brincalhona.

Agora era a vez dele de rir.

Ela fazia piadas com o nada.

- E a parte em que a Cissy entra no plano do acaso é...?

- Nenhuma, na verdade ela nem sequer deveria estar no plano, quanto mais ter uma parte nele. Você me diz qual foi a parte que ela exerceu...

- Bom ela apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas com uma frase um tanto clichê, mas adequada.

- Foi é? Lembre-me de levá-la para ver a sua réplica gigantesca quando de fato chegarmos no Egito, ela definitivamente está merecendo.

Outro sorriso.

Era fácil sorrir com ela.

- Entusiasmada em ir para o Egito?

- Muito, quero rever o vale de Gizé, e tocar novamente as pirâmides.

- Já esteve lá, não é mesmo?

- Já, mas eu era ainda muito jovem.

- Devo entender agora, que estou acompanhado de uma senhora de meia idade?- ele provocou.

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço.

- Eu pareço ter meia idade?

- Não sei, como poderia saber?- ele foi sincero. – Você poderia ser por exemplo a primeira versão da Morgana completando seus mil e tantos anos.

Um beslicão.

- Ai! Que velhinha violenta!

- Que Merlin grosso! Não se trata uma Lady assim. Quem me garante que você não é um velhinho pedófilo?

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

- Eu pareço um velhinho pedófilo?

- Não sei. Como poderia saber?- ela retrucou imitando do tom de sua voz.

Sentiu-se irritadiço ao sentir suas próprias palavras serem jogadas contra ele.

Mudou de assunto.

- Espero que hoje a senhorita não arruíne minha capa.- ele disse sem conter um resmungo ao lembrar-se do que acontecera da ultima vez.

Ela gargalhou ao lembrar-se.

- Não tem graça Morgana.

- Tem sim Merlin, aquela noite foi uma confusão total.- ela falou ainda rindo.

- Foi um desastre.

Ela sentiu-se levemente magoada, com o comentário dele.

- E você estava se tremendo de medo. – ele falou.- Não consigo entender no fim das contas por que diabos você tem medo de escuro.

Ela irritou-se.

- As pessoas tem direito a ter seus próprios medos, Merlin.- ela argumentou, levemente ríspida.

- Mas medo de escuro Morgana...?

- Qual o problema?- ela estava na defensiva. – Ao menos eu admito, eu tenho medo de escuro.

Ele surpreendeu-se com a sua resposta, não era comum que admitissem seus medos, ao menos para ele esse comportamento não era comum. E ela parecia sentir orgulho em fazê-lo. Ela era estranha.

- Suponho que deveria dizer que nenhum se você tiver 4 anos de idade, mas ainda assim mesmo se você tivesse 4 anos de idade, isso ainda soaria ridículo para mim.- ele foi sincero sem pensar no efeito de suas palavras.

Mais um beliscão. E esse fora mais forte.

- Não se atreva a me chamar de ridícula.- ela replicou estreitando os olhos.

- Hey isso dói!

- Bom saber.

- Mas voe mesma se contradiz, morre de medo de escuro, e se tranca em uma sala escura!- elê disse irritando-se e massageando o lugar onde ela beliscara.

- A sala não estava _ trancada!_

- Tudo bem, mas ainda assim continua escura, aliás , assim como todo o resto do trem.

- Se você quer luz, tudo bem. – ela disse levantando-se, cambaleante tateando as paredes, suas entranhas ruminavam de raiva. – Eu vou deixá-lo aqui e vou embora.

- Como se você pudesse sequer encontrar a porta.- ele alfinetou-a, sarcástico.

- Não consigo entender como eu pude esquecer o quão irritante você é.- ela disse tateando a parede.

A medida que se afastava da voz dele, a sensação gelada crescia em seu estômago, e o terrível formigamento em seus pés e mãos.

- O quanto _ eu _sou irritante?

- É.- ela disse.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Barulho de coisas quebrando.

Silêncio.

- Morgana?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Morgana, você está bem?

Ele deu alguns passos sentiu seu sapatos pisarem sobre cacos.

- Morgana?

Xingamentos.

Estes o indicaram a sua posição para ele, que se abaixou e tocou o ombro dela.

- Eu me cortei. – ela gemeu.

Ele ajudou-a a levantar.

- Onde?

- Na mão.- ela disse levando de imediato a mão à boca.

- Você acha que foi grande?- era impressão dela ou ele estava um pouco preocupado.

- Nada que eu não possa cuidar amanhã. Tudo bem.

- Vem, sai de perto dos cacos. - ele disse guiando ela para outra direção.

Então o silencio caiu, e depois de alguns segundos ele ouviu uma risada.

Ela estava rindo. Rindo da sua queda, do vaso que mais uma vez se quebrara, rindo do corte em sua mão.

- O que foi?

- Parece que este maldito vaso não permanecerá jamais inteiro à nossa passagem por aqui.- ela falou rindo.

Não era engraçado, mas era ainda assim coincidência, e um leve sorriso se abriu no rosto de Merlin. Não demorou muito os dois já se riam de toda situação inclusive da cara um do outro.

Sorrisos, alfazema, e muitas cascatas de água.

Nem Merlin nem Morgana percebiam que o tempo passava, que os segundos tiquetaqueavam em minutos e esses por sua vez enchiam as horas.

Até que ele por fim perguntou:

- Você tem alguma noção das horas?

- Não nenhuma, odeio relógios.

- Por que?

- Me sinto controlada por eles. Mas de qualquer forma deve ser tarde.- ela concluiu, fitando o breu a sua frente.

- É você tem razão deve ser tarde.

Depois de algum tempo ela falou em um sussurro.

- Eu devo ir Merlin.

- Agora? – ele perguntou em um tom indecifrável.

- É.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse.

Ela conteve sua decepção, por frações de milésimos esperou que ele insistisse ao menos uma vez mais para que ela ficasse. Nem que fosse o clássico "Só mais cinco minutos" que os filhos usam para convencer os pais de coração mais mole antes de acordar para ir para a escola.

Não veio.

Ela levantou-se, e tocou a parede mis próxima a fim de se orientar, para que lado estaria a porta?

- Então acho que é isso não, é mesmo? Até quem sabe Merlin.- ela falou com um sorriso mesclado com uma fagulha de decepção.

- Hey espera você vai mesmo ir embora assim?

- Assim como?- ela mordeu o lábio inferior estremecendo subitamente ao toque dele segurando com firmeza seu braço.

- Sem adivinhar.

- Sem adivinhar o que?

- O que eu quero.- ele falou com aquele sorriso de canto que ela conhecia apesar de nunca ter visto.

- Ah não sei... – ela disse desapontada por alguns segundos pensou que ele fosse... Que ele estivesse se referindo a ela sair sem... – Sei lá uma odalisca para combinar com as pirâmides...?- ela brincou.

- Não seria nada mal, mas não era a isso que eu me referia.

- Então, não sei, uma camisa de força para impedir que a louca aqui ficasse destruindo as luzes durante o resto da viagem?

- Isso também não seria nada mal mas ainda não é o que eu...- antes que pudesse terminar a frase, mais um beliscão, e uma exclamação silenciosa deixou seus lábios que ainda sorriam o mesmo sorriso.

- Não sei?! Eu desisto.

- Eu também, se fosse depender de você adivinhar nós ficaríamos aqui para todo o sempre.- ele falou impaciente e levemente irritado.

- Eu não sou muito boa com esse tipo de coisa. Diz logo.

- Você está tão apressada assim para ir embora?

- Não, é só que eles podem concertar a iluminação!- ela falou, exaltada.- Estou me roendo de curiosidade agora me diz logo o que você quer? É algum tipo de presente...? – mas a frase ficou no ar, sem ser jamais terminada pois antes que ela pudesse prever os lábios dele já estava nos seus, e as mãos do mesmo já na sua cintura. E a Morgana é claro, não pode evitar que o tal do arrepio percorresse suas costas a medida que ele intensificava o beijo.

Quantos minutos se foram ela não sabia quando os dois finalmente se separaram, mas ela podia ouvir as vozes no corredor, ambos pararam para ouvir; parecia que haviam descoberto o problema com a iluminação.

Então desconcentrou-se novamente das vozes no corredor com uma respiração descompassada em seu ouvido, que consequentemente descompassava a sua.

- O nosso amigo acaso pediu para eu te dar um recado.- ele sussurrou ainda ofegante, enquanto ele a virava de costas para ele sem afastar os lábios do ouvido dela.

A pele dela parecia o chamar.

- Qual recado...? – ela sussurrou de volta de olhos fechados

- Me encontre à meia noite da primeira noite, no topo da pirâmide mais alta. Vai!- ele disse se afastando dela e a conduzindo lentamente até à porta antes que os bruxos no corredor finalmente dessem um jeito de concertar o estrago feito por Morgana.

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto ela seguiu rápido e sem olhar para trás, ou não conseguiria deixar a bendita saleta.

**Cap. 9 O expresso para o hospício **

- Izzie, pelo amor de Merlin, você vai me deixar sozinha?- reclamou Ginny, a amiga estava tentando decidir que roupa iria usar esta tarde, ela teria um encontro com Zabini. Ginny seria obrigada a vagar sozinha pela cidade de Gizé. E estava um calor mais insuportável do que em Veneza, mas a ruiva ainda achava a cidade linda.

- Já a convidei para vir conosco.- disse a outra levantando as mãos no como se dissesse "Sou inocente, baby"

- Como se você realmente quisesse que eu fosse!

Blusas voaram para fora da mala.

- Você tem razão.- concordou Izzie com sem encará-la com o corpo inclinado sobre a mala remexendo suas roupas.

- Izzie!- repreendeu Ginny.

- Ops! Eu disse isso em voz alta?- ela disse a foi acertada em cheio por uma almofada cor de abóbora.- Desculpe saindo do sério por não conseguir achar nada para vestir que seja bonito e não me cozinhe dentro e ao mesmo tempo.- ela disse exausta de procurar.

- Vou arrastar Julia comigo então, quer ela queira ou não.

- Faça isso, mas duvido que consiga, elas saíram hoje de manhã e bem a pele de Lucy não reagiu muito bem a todo este sol e a mesma está enfaixada com dolorosas queimaduras.

- Oh! Pobre Lucy! Eu não sabia.

- Claro que não, Julia passou por aqui hoje mais cedo e você estava dormindo como uma pedra. Tentamos acordá-la, mas você apenas disse algo sobre pirâmides meia noite, ou algo parecido.

Ginny corou violentamente, sabia o que significava aquilo. Estava tão ansiosa apara encontrá-lo esta noite que simplesmente não conseguia ficar no hotel. Felizmente conseguira uma desculpa convincente pelo seu comportamento de " quem havia sentado pelada no formigueiro"

Como disse Izzie. Ela havia dito à amiga que queria aproveitar já que assariam pouco tempo lá. Não havia contado uma palavra sequer sobre como havia planejado a segundo apaga, tinha plena consciência de que a outra decretaria pena de morte a ela por esconder uma fato daqueles e provavelmente a penduraria pelo tornozelo no nariz da esfinge para morresse lentamente. Izzie poderia ser bem cruel quando queria ser.

- Ela já procurou um curandeiro? – perguntou ela desviando de imediato do assunto.

- Sim, o Curandeiro do trem veio e cuidou dela.

- Irei no quarto delas ver se precisam de mais alguma coisa e dar uma olhada nestas queimaduras. Não é a primeira vez.- Ginny disse levantando-se preocupada com a amiga.

- Espere! Você não pode me deixar sozinha aqui deste jeito!

Ginny sorriu maléfica.

- Prove do seu próprio veneno medusa!

- Ginny! É serio! Eu preciso vestir algo e você precisa me ajudar a escolher!

- Faz o seguinte, pode revirar a minha mala, e pode pegar emprestado o que você quiser OK? Agora eu tenho que ir ver como a Lucy está.- e sem dar qualquer outra chance para que a outra replicasse ela saiu do quarto.

Ela foi a passos rápidos pelo corredor do trem até o quarto das meninas, em sua mente ralhava com Lucy a baixinha sabia que sua pele era de uma sensibilidade previsível e esta definitivamente não era primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Buffou conformada.

Sem perceber o caminho à sua frente acabou por esbarrar em algo e simplesmente caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Deixou um gemido de dor escapar dos seus lábios assim eu sua bunda bateu no chão de madeira lustrosa. Olhou para cima para poder ver em quem havia esbarrado desta vez. Não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos, realmente ela não tinha muita sorte.

Havia acabado de bancar a desengonçada na frente do cara Deus grego, Sr. Sorriso simpatia, que estava saindo coma Izzie. Que é lógico estava com um daqueles sorrisos _ super_ simpáticos apontados para ela.

- Ginny, certo?- ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ela confirmou com um aceno da cabeça.- Cuidado se eu fosse um parede você estaria dizendo adeus ao formato do seu nariz.

Ela segurou na mão dele sorrindo sem graça.

- Creio que você deva estar certo. Mas para ser honesta acho que é meu carma.

- Esbarrar nas pessoas?

- Não, cair e me machucar mesmo.

Ele sorriu do infeliz comentário.

- Bom entre para lista, o meu amigo pegou uma insolação feia.

- Nossa, eu estava indo agora mesmo ver se uma amiga que também sofreu queimaduras de sol precisa de mim, mesmo com a Izzie dizendo que ela já foi examinada por outro Curandeiro.

- Ahh, você é Curandeira?

- Sou.

- Bom, talvez você pudesse dar olhada neste meu amigo, ele foi par a ala hospitalar do trem.

- Ah, claro. Sem problemas, passo lá assim que checar a Lucy, qual o nome dele?

- Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Ele sorriu de canto, ele veria agora se Draco ainda estaria tão chateado, o loiro poderia considerar a ruiva um presente _de_ Zabini _para_ Malfoy. Era um presente e tanto na sua opinião.

Ela engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso amarelo. Porque era sempre ela quem se metia nestas situações desconfortáveis?

- Ta. – falou numa voz esganiçada.- Melhor eu ir então já que tenho mais um paciente.

- Bom trabalho, e bom se o Sr. Malfoy estive rum pouco chateado, não se intimide ele é assim mesmo quando sente dores, e bom, deve imaginar como é doloroso.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.- Ginny poderia imaginar, poderia imaginar perfeitamente. O que ela não poderia imaginar, era sua cara cuidando de Draco Malfoy. Merlin ajudasse e que ele não continuasse tão intragável como era na época da escola ou ela já poderia sentir o cheiro de queimado vindo da pele dele.

E o Sr. Deus-grego-já-com-dona seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor e a ruiva contou até três para seguir o seu no lado oposto.

E por três vezes ela olhou pessoas com as faces muitíssimo vermelhas, e alguns gemidos de dor, se apiedou daquelas pessoas de imediato. O sol deveria realmente estar cruel lá fora, e pelo que ela estava vendo se aquilo não fosse tratado rapidamente poderiam dar febres altíssimas. Bom aí, seria um pandemônio.

Finalmente chegou no quarto da amiga.

Bateu na porta, ouviu vozes e gemidos,e então com um estalo a fechadura se abriu deixando o rosto de Julia visível. Ela pode notar de imediato que as maçãs do rosto dela também apresentava um rubor incomum, mas nenhuma queimadura.

- Ginny, graças a Merlin!

Aquela frase a preocupou.

- Como vocês estão?- a ruiva perguntou. Com a expressão preocupada no rosto, as sobrancelhas alinhadas formando uma ruga na testa.

- Eu estou bem, mas a Lucy...

- O que tem ela?

Mas como resposta apenas Julia abriu a porta para que Ginny pudesse ver por si mesma.

Lucy estava vestindo uma blusa e uma saia e um cachecol. O Problema é que a blusa estava no lugar onde deveria estar a saia, suas pernas que estavam da cor de pimentas estavam apertadas no local onde deveria estar os braços, a saia estava na cabeça como um habito de freira, o cachecol estava amarrado ao seu busto como um top. Para completa a pasme de Ginny a amiga tentava apanhar os peixinhos do aquário com o sutien e cantava uma música que nem Deus conhecia.

Ginny ficou sem palavras de imediato, dois minutos se passaram e agora Lucy se agarrava às cortinas gritando desesperada algo sobre enguias maléficas lhe perseguindo ao mesmo tempo em que gemia de dor pela pele dolorida tocado nas cortinas.

- Lucy? Lucy! Você enlouqueceu?- perguntou Ginny abismada.

A loira se virou para ela chorando que daria dó até no pior bruxo das trevas.

- Princesa! Princesa suas enguias! Princesa porque me atirou no fosso?- la gritou para Ginny.

Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas. Princesa? Fosso? Tinha algo d muito errado coma sua amiga e se a situação não fosse preocupante seria mais que cômica.

- Julia o que está acontecendo aqui? Que história de fosso é essa?

- Nem me pergunte... A curandeira disse que era efeito da poção e da pomada.- explicou a outra tentando se inocentar.

- O que diabos eram a ela?

- Algo com macácia.

- Macácia?!- exclamou Ginny incrédula.

Julia foi até o criado mudo e pegou um vidro de poção e um pequeno recipiente onde havia um creme rosê.

Ginny reconheceu a pomada, ela já havia usado, certamente não seria aquilo que estaria causando toda aquela loucura de Lucy. Então ela destampou o vidro em que a poção estava, a cor era um azul miosótis e assim que encostou a nariz perto do vidro o cheiro lhe disse tudo.

Porque diabos havia lhe dado aquilo, ela conhecia aquela poção, ela já tivera que receitá-la algumas vezes, mas era apenas se não tivesse outra opção, pois os efeitos colaterais era um pouco desagradáveis, como qualquer um que olhasse Lucy poderia ver. Causava desorientação e confusão, assim como alucinações e delírios de todos os tipos.

- Ginny por Merlin, o que eu devo fazer com ela? Á tentei que ficasse imersa na banheira para aliviar a ardência na pele, mas ela começou com essas alucinações terríveis. E disse que eu era o fantasma da tataravó trouxa dela que havia voltado para castigá-la por ter transformado o seu sapo de estimação em um cizal.

Parte da ruiva gostaria muito de rir histericamente da situação, mas a outra parte sufocava esta e a sensação de pena da amiga prevalescia sobre a vontade de rir estrangulada.

- Porque a curandeira deu isto a ela? Não havia outra poção?

- Ginny eu não sei! Não é costume de ninguém questionar as ordens de uma curandeira!

Julia estava certa, Ginny teria que ir lá conversar com a curandeira.

- Julia, não tem nada que eu possa fazer em relação às alucinações, só nos resta esperar passar...

- Não acredito. Tem de haver algo a ser feito, a Lucy não pode passar o dia inteiro como a rainha dos loucos.

As duas se viraram com o grito de compreensão total e surpresa que a loira havia deixado escapar.

- Ahhh! Então foi para isso que veio princesa? Para me fazer Rainha?- então ela pegou a mão de Ginny com delicadeza, atirando o sutien para trás e esquecendo as cortinas.- Venha! Este é meu reino, não é maravilhoso? Leonard tome conta das enguias elas estão particularmente ferozes hoje.- ela falou se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa como e ele fosse algo com vida.- Veja esta é minha tataravó, ela não é uma senhora encantadora? Adora cizais, pobre mulher acho que está ficando senil...- ela disse com um moxoxo de desaprovação.

Julia arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da ironia da frase.

- Sim magestade, sei reino é de fato muito glorioso, mas acho que a a senhora merece um descanso não acha?- disse Ginny, colocando o seu braço no ombro da amiga.

- É eu realmente mereço, princesa, minha avó anda me deixando louca ela queria contratar stripers! Dá ara acreditar...?- Ginny teve que segurar a risada com todas as suas forças assim que olhou a expressão de Julia diante daquela afirmação.

E com as faces coradas pelo riso reprimido ela conduziu Lucy à cama.

- Você fique aqui majestade vou procurar algo para a senhora comer.

- Ah, obrigada princesa, e manda Leonard continuar cuidado das enguias certo?

-Pode deixar senhora.- Ginny disse girando os olhos. Ainda pensava nas enguias.

Então virou-se para Julia enquanto Lucy fingia dormir na cama ao lado.

- Eu vou conversar coma curandeira desta ala hospitalar, se ela estiver medicando da mesma forma todos os que aparecem lá com o mesmo problema da Lucy... Este Trem vai estar mais par ao tem do hospício que pra qualquer outra coisa.

- Espera Ginny! Você não pode me deixar sozinha com ela assim neste estado!- disse Julia choramingando.

- Eu tenho Ju! Ou isso aqui vai ficar a gaiola das loucas.

Ela mesmo de má vontade concordou com a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, mas tenta não demorar OK?

- Farei o possível.- eu disse fechando a porta atrás de mim antes que Lucy começasse com suas enguias e Princesas novamente

Ela caminhou a passos rápidos para a enfermaria, teria que evitar um pandemônio total. Assim que passou para o próximo vagão e estava na metade do corredor uma garotinha passou correndo e chorando penosamente por ela. A mesma pulou nos braços de um senhor que ela sequer pode vislumbra, pois no segundo seguinte, ela escutou uma voz rouca e desgastada gritar às suas costas.

- Querida! Onde você esteve?! Vamos voltar apara a cama! Eu estou pronto para a nossa lua-de-mel!-

Ginny se virou para olhar de onde viriam aquelas frases.

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação além de esbugalhar os olhos um senhor de no mínimo 90 ano grudou seus lábios aos dela imprensando-a na parede, no que para ele era a idéia perfeita de um beijo avassalador.

Ginny ficou estática ao sentir os lábios daquele homem com idade para ser seu avô pressionando os seus, seus olhos muito abertos de surpresa perceberam a pele vermelha e queimada dele. Ela entendeu então. Ele também estava sob o efeito alucinógeno da poção. Constatou então que não poderia evitar o pandemônio ele já havia começado.

Suas mãos espalmaram-se nos ombros flácidos do senhor enquanto tentava se livrar do abraço indesejado, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer com que os dois girassem. Então seus olhos captaram, a menininha agora estava agarrada como se sua vida dependesse disso em ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Papai sorvete!- ela gritava enchendo o corredor com seus gritos.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela e a ruiva corei terrivelmente.

Lutou ainda com mais vigor para se desgrudar do senhor idoso, e quando conseguiu por fim, seus olhos se voltaram onde havia visto o Malfoy, mas ele já não estava mais lá, havia desaparecido coma menina nos braços.

Ginny estava surpresa, não sabia que Draco Insuportável Malfoy seria capaz de gerar uma filha.

Ele estava apenas indo para a ala hospitalar ver se a curandeira de lá poderia dar um jeito no seu ardor. Aquilo poderia até soar ambíguo, mas ele daria muita coisa para que fosse o _outro tipo_ de ardor. O ardor ao qual se referia era o da sua apele, completamente destruída pelo sol, e culpa era toda de Blás!

Por que diabos ele tinha que trazê-lo par ao passei matinal? Que de matinal tinha pouca coisa já que se estendeu até a duas e meia da tarde. Quando ele voltou entrou de imediato no chuveiro e nem sequer quer olhou no espelho, e pela primeira vez em anos tomou banho com água fria.

Draco Malfoy detestava água fria.

_Draco apanhou a toalha e nem sequer enxugou-se direito apenas a passou nos cabelos vestiu-se rapidamente sentindo as gotas de água remanescentes do banho molharem o tecido de suas vestes em uma tentativa desesperada de diminuir a temperatura._

_Aquele lugar er ao caldeirão do inferno, até mesmo a roupa que tocava a sua pele causava uma sensação quente e áspera. Mal poderia esperar para que a noite chegasse, diziam que durante a noite não era tão quente quanto durante o dia. Ah é claro, e exatamente a meia noite, ele iria encontrar a Morgana. Um sorriso mínimo espalhou-se discretamente em seus lábios. Lembrou-se da última vez que havia se encontrado a quatro dias atrás, ela havia deixado todo o trem mergulhado na escuridão para que pudessem se encontrar no mesmo lugar que da primeira vez._

_Morgana era meio louca, disso ele tinha certeza, pensou enquanto penteava os cabelos, mas ele gostava da risada dela, o que também era estranho. Normalmente ele não ligava muito para risadas. A e tinha o cheiro dela também, ele gostava disso, mas claro jamais mencionaria isso. Soava patético até mesmo para si._

_Ela era incomum, mas ele também não era o tipo de pessoa que se encontra em toda esquina._

_Estava com fome, seus pés o guiavam para o restaurante, e ele ainda estava distraído pensando em como faria para chegar ao topo da pirâmide mais alta do vale de Gizé. Ele tinha cada idéia quando estava com ela, estava começando a considerar a possibilidade do escuro prejudicar a capacidade assimiladora do seu cérebro. De qualquer forma ele aparataria no topo da pirâmide de Quéops hoje à meia noite, e ele esperava sinceramente que assim que sentasse por lá, a pedra quente não torrasse sua bunda._

_Sorriu da idiotice. E estranhou o som do seu próprio sorriso, sorriu novamente do fato._

_Sentiu seus olhos quentes, como se estivesse... Como se... Como se estivesse com febre. Mas é claro que não estava. Devia ser aquele calor todos que parecia ter se incrustado na sua pele._

_Sorriu novamente que situação ele não tinha febre desde que tinha 17 anos de idade _

_- Poderia jurar que estaria remoendo um ódio mortal pelo local logo mais cedo, e aqui o encontro rindo com o vento.- ele reconheceu a vós Zabini entrando em seus ouvidos, mas não se conteve quando ele colocou a mão no seu ombro._

_- Arghhh!- seu ombro ardiam como se estivesse em chamas. Ele se virou para encara o outro. – Ficou maluco?! O que diabos você passou em mim? _

_Mas então ele leu na expressão de Blás que a culpa desta vez não havia sido dele. NO momento em que seus olhos varreram o rosto do loiro sua expressão foi de terror totalmente como se Draco estivesse usando uma máscara de bicho papão ou quem sabe tivesse um terceiro olho ou uma segunda boca. Depois passou para susto como se Blás tivesse se segurado para não pular para trás no momento seguinte. Então Ele pareceu compreender o que havia acontecido, "o porque do terceiro olho/segunda boca" e desta vez estava se segurando para não rir._

_- Draco eu não passei absolutamente nada em você... e por via das dúvidas você já olhou seu rosto no espelho depois que voltou do passeio?_

_Ele tocou no rosto e sentiu a mesma sensação horrível, sua pele parecia estar tão frita quanto ovo para farofa._

_- Por Merlin o que...?- então ele se virou para as portas de vidro do restaurante, e seu reflexo era tão vermelho quanto um pimentão._

_Blás desatou a rir como um cachorro tuberculoso, enquanto Draco simplesmente o ignorava e olha bestificado par ao estado em que toda a sua pele se encontrava. Suspendeu a maga da blusa e constatou que seu braço se encontrava dolorido e vermelho da mesma forma._

_- A culpa disso é sua seu inútil!_

_- Minha?!_

_- Se não fosse por você eu não teria ido naquele passeio!_

_- Mas se pensarmos pelo outro lado, você vem ao Egito e não quer conhecer o lugar?_

_- Se não fosse por você eu não teria vindo para essa viagem!- ele falou irado._

_- E ai não teria conhecido nem pego a sua idolatrada Morgana.- provocou Zabini. Nem sequer o próprio Zabini sabia porque ele sempre provocava na pior hora._

_- Não fala assim dela!- Assim como? Draco se perguntou. Droga, nem ele sabai do que estava falando só sabia que não gostou quando Zabini falou da ele já estivesse de fato com febre. – Blás cala a boca e me diz em qual direção é a ala hospitalar._

_- É por ali. – ele disse apontando para um corredor._

_Então tudo aconteceu a garotinha havia vindo correndo em sua direção no corredor gritando que ele era o pai dela, e chorando apavorada. E logo que ele a segurou nos braços ela pareceu gritar mais ainda. Ele não sabia o que fazer._

_Logo a seguir um velho senhor agarrou a ruiva que vinha pelo corredor, pedindo-a para que voltassem para a lua de mel. E ele havia presenciado uma cena não muito bonita: o beijo dos dois._

_Além de tudo ainda achou que fosse vomitar velho estava tão queimado quando ele, e imprensava a ruiva na parede, então ele reconheceu. Era a ruiva amiga da tal Izzie com quem zabini estava saindo! Certamente ela teria idade para ser neta dele. Das duas uma: ou aquele velho era muito rico, ou... OU... Bom, talvez fosse só uma mesmo._

_Ele saiu do caminho dos dois enquanto os braços da menina se enroscavam no seu pescoço._

Draco estava com o pescoço dolorido de tanto aquela garotinha loira apertá-lo. Onde estava o pai daquela criança de qualquer forma?

Ele certamente não seria. Era certo de que havia cometido muitos erros, diga-se de passagem, e muito deslizes com mulheres pouco conhecidas por ele, ele tinha certeza com todas as suas forças, ao menos ele esperava, que nenhum destes deslizes houvessem gerado aquela pequena gralha.

Ele podia ver que ela estava no mesmo estado que ele a pele vermelha e ardendo, os olhos injetados pela febre interna. Sentiu pena da pequena garotinha por dois ou três segundos, então sentiu pena de si mesmo, sua garganta já estava começando a doer sua pele ardia até com a menor brisa, ele parecia um a pimenta ambulante. A única diferença era que a pimenta não conseguia sentir o seu próprio ardor, e bom, ele sentia, e como sentia!

Amaldiçoou o sol naquele lugar infernal, pela qüinquagésima terceira vez.

- Papai, corra o cavalo do lago está se aproximando.- a menina dizia enquanto enterrava a cabeça em seu ombro, em um desespero surdo.

Draco estava começando a se desesperar, as unhas da garotinha se enterravam nas suas costas , e ele achou que iria gritar de dor. Onde diabos estaria o pai daquela garota?! Ele se perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Eu não sou seu pai!-e ele gritou de volta para a garota.

Mas ela parecia simplesmente não o ouvir, ou resolveu ignorá-lo.

-O cavalo do lago! Pai me tire daqui!

- Escute aqui, não há nenhum cavalo do lago!

- Claro que há pai! Não consegue ver?! Vamos rápido!- ela falou as lágrimas manchando o seu rosto impiedosamente.

- Você está bem garota? Qual o seu problema não há nenhum cavalo do lago!- ele disse tentando desfazer o nó que as mãos dela deram ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Não! Pai, não! Porque você não vê! Eu não consigo matar o bicho papão sozinha!

- O que? O bicho papão?!- ele estava ficando confuso.

- Do armário do Gerard!

- Quem é Gerard?

- Lá vem ele! Corre!- e então ela começou a gritar novamente.

- Escuta aqui garotinha, eu não sou seu pai, por mais que você teime o contrário eu não sei quem é Gerard, e não vejo nenhum bicho papão ou cavalo do lago ou o que quer que seja! Saia de cima de mim!

- Pai por que não acredita em mim...? – ela perguntou parecendo magoada. Se fosse outra pessoa quem estivesse em seu lugar poderia ser até comovente, mas ele era Draco Malfoy, não participava de cenas comoventes. – Ohhh... Minha pele está derretendo! Arrrghhh!- ela gritou olhando para os braços.

Draco olhou entrando em desespero para a menina , do que aquela pequena criatura loira estava falando? Tentou tirá-la com todas as suas forças de um jeito que não fosse machucá-la, mas a menina havia grudado no seu pescoço como um macaco gruda em bananeiras. Porque em nome de Merlin aquelas coisas aconteciam com ele? Porque só com ele a menina macaco aparecia correndo no corredor? Por que justo com ele a insolação.

Então essa hipótese lhe ocorreu: Seria alguém capaz de dar bebida para aquela criança? Porque sinceramente era uma hipótese a ser considerada... A julga pelo estado em que ela se encontrava.

- Ah! Merlin ele está se transformando! Agora é uma múmia gigante!- ela gritava provavelmente se referindo ao bicho-papão. Ele quase sorriu, múmia gigante seria realmente adequado à aquele lugar, pelo que ele via o Egito realmente entrava em vocÊ, começando pela sua pele arruinada.

Enquanto a garota gritava coisas desconexas e o chamava de pai com o rosto que representava o próprio dilúvio de Noé, Draco resolveu ignorá-la. Não sabia o que fazer com ela, certamente ela precisava de ajuda, era visível pela sua pele queimada como pelas alucinações confusas que a assomavam.

Deveria estuporá-la? Assim seria mais fácil e menos doloroso levá-la para a ala hospitalar. Porque afinal levá-la até a ala hospitalar era o máximo que ele se imaginava fazendo pro ela. Quem sabe encaminhá-la a um ala psiquiátrica no trem...

Haveria alguma ala psiquiátrica ali? Ele tinha suas dúvidas.

Descartou a opção de estuporar a garota, afinal um dia ele iria encontrar o pai dela,afinal não era possível que ninguém estivesse procurando por ela, e ele não queria confusão quando a encontrassem desacordada. Então teve que levá-la aos guinchos até lá.

Quando chegou ao local percebeu o grande erro que havia cometido. Duas curandeiras se revezavam como podiam para atender a horda de pessoas tostadas que superlotava o local. E bom, muitas estava no mesmo estado que a garota-gralha. Ou talvez muito pior a julgar pela mão que ele sentia passear sobre o tecido de suas vestes apertando sua bunda.

- Woow!- ele disse dando um pulo e virando-se de frente para a pessoa que o assediava. A garota se sacudiu em seu pescoço como um colar exótico.- Senhorita vá com calma...!- ele falou encarando a mulher a sua frente.

Era uma mulher certamente mas velha do que ele, mas de forma alguma dispensável, os cabelos ondulados caiam soltos em volta do rosto oval de feições bonitas. Pensamentos inadequados certamente passaram pela sua cabeça mas evaporaram na velocidade da luz assim que ela falou:

- Volte para mim Daniel...- ela falou manhosa.

Daniel? Qual era o problema com aquelas pessoas? Todas haviam enlouquecido?

- Não sou Daniel.- ele disse com a voz áspera, dando as costas para a mulher

- Não fuja de mim Daniel...- ela insistiu segurando seu braço e suas mãos havidas e atrevidas deslizando por lugares os quais até mesmo ele consideraria inapropriados, ao menos em público. E principalmente naquele instante no qual sua pele estava excepcionalmente sensível.

A garotinha gritava agora tentando se livrar da presença da mulher alegando que ela era medusa perversa que uma certa bruxa das trevas havia mandado. Enquanto ele tentava se livrar da mulher tarada ele viu um senhor de idade avançada correr com um lençol agitando nas costas gritando qualquer coisa sobre uma manticora e o fim do mundo. Draco estava começando a concordar com ele sobre o fim do mundo.

O que estava acontecendo com todas aquelas pessoas queimadas terrivelmente de sol? Estariam todos ficando loucos?

- Curandeira! Curandeira o que está acontecendo? – ele disse em desespero passando pela multidão de alucinados - Sai daqui Senhorita! Ele dizia à mulher tarada.- Curandeira! Eu preciso...!- mas a curandeira simplesmente não o escutava.

Tentou vencer as pessoas à sua frente, mas era simplesmente impossível.

Sua pele ardia terrivelmente, seus olhos lacrimejavam, ele sentia-se febril, uma garotinha estava dilacerando seus ombros com as unhas e o chamava de pai gritando todo o tipo de incoerência, uma louca que tinha idade para ser sua mãe, estava insinuando suas mãos por dentro de sua camisa já arruinada pelas lágrimas da criança, seus ouvidos eram perturbados pela balburdia do local. Ele perdeu por fim toda a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

- Silencio!- ele gritou apontando a varinha a massa de pessoas com a pele vermelha a sua frente.

Seu gritou se sobressaiu a todas as outras vozes e sua garganta ardeu terrivelmente como se ele tivesse esfregado engolido uma lixa.

Aqueles que não foram atingidos pelo feitiço foram silenciados pela sua voz.

Ele se virou para a mulher que continuava a agarrá-lo e a empurrou com hostilidade e desprezo:

- A Arta. Safada vai parar de insinuar-se de forma ridícula e vulgar agora mesmo! Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir para cama com você, ou ser seu Daniel, por tanto tire suas mãos inconvenientemente atrevidas de cima do meu corpo!- ele falou e com um aceno da varinha a mulher estava petrificada.

Tentou arrancar os braços da pequena gralha do seu pescoço mas mesmo silenciada ela continuava a agarrar firmemente como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Eu não sou seu pai!- ele gritou com toda a força que lhe restava e a estuporou.

Respirou fundo aliviado.

Antes que pudesse contempla trinta segundos de paz sentiu sua varinha voar da sua mão e ele estava desarmado. A curandeira apontava a varinha dela para ele com uma expressão que ele só poderia entender como um sinal de que ela o achava o mais louco de todos os loucos na enfermaria.

- Senhor, acalme-se. O senhor está se sentindo estranho, é um efeito da medicação.- ela disse lentamente se aproximando dele.

- Que medicação? Eu sequer tive a oportunidade de falar com uma de vocês duas!

- Nós entendemos que o senhor possa não lembrar, é normal, é um dos efeitos da poção...

- Ah, então são vocês que estão causando este pandemônio? Não importa eu vim aqui apenas para...- mas ele não foi capaz de terminar a frase, ela agitou a varinha e ele perdeu a consciência.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- Certifique-se que ele passe isso... Não, melhor ainda aproveite que ele já está inconsciente e passe você mesma.

Ele conhecia aquela voz...

Seus olhos estavam fora de foco como se ele tivesse passado muito tempo sem usá-los, e suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas e se recusavam a abrir de acordo com o comando do seu cérebro. Ele se moveu um pouco no leito enquanto procurava o que havia lhe despertado do seu sono nada natural e relaxante. Tentou levantar-se, mas era como se alguém pressionasse sua testa com uma barra de ferro e instantaneamente ele se sentiu tonto.

- Infelizmente eu só tinha o suficiente para duas poções e bom minha amiga está usando a outra...- a voz soou como um sussurro.

Ah é mesmo a voz.

- A situação no trem está muito ruim?

Mas não essa.

- Está incontrolável. Sugiro que assim como a poção para aliviar o ardor na pele queimada, você ministre poções do sono. Para reduzir um pouco o caos.- a pessoa sussurrava ao longe, em meio a outro barulhos ao fundo.

Essa voz! Ele tinha certeza que conhecia de algum lugar... Se ao menos pudesse pensar com clareza, sem sua cabeça latejar.

- Bom, creio que esta certa. Não sabíamos que a reação seria tamanha. O que a Senhorita é para ele?

Seria possível! E então como uma epifanía a idéia lhe ocorreu! De todas as chances aquela era a mais improvável... Eles poderia se encontrar em tantos lugares sem se notarem, mas tinha de estar lá justo quando ele estava metade inconsciente metade desorientado e com a pele toda queimada?

- Para dizer a verdade, nada. Só passei pra ter certeza que ele usasse isso.- a voz agora se tornava mais nítida, e ele desconfiou que não era ela que estava sussurrando e sim sua audição falhando assim como sua visão.

Não ouviu mais a voz dela, ou sequer conseguiu vê-la, tentou levantar a todos os custos, mas sua cabeça ainda estava tonta, e seus sentidos completamente desorientados. Conseguiu com esforço se por de pé, e quase despencou na tentativa.

O que havia feito com ele? que feitiço aquela infame daquela curandeira havia lançado sobre ele. Ela estaria tão condenada se aquilo fosse qualquer coisa a mais que passageiro.

A curandeira percebeu suas tentativas e o alcançou rapidamente. Com mãos havidas o fazendo voltar ao leito. Ele resistiu a ela, mas seus reflexos ainda estavam lentos e sua visão só agora começava a entrar em foco sem contar que ela tinha uma varinha.

- Deite-se, por favor.- ela dizia várias vezes, enquanto ele tentava se livrar dos braços dela, mas não sabia para onde se dirigir afinal ele não sabia de onde a voz dela tinha vindo. Conseguiu dar alguns passos incertos, mas o cheiro no ar não era dela, não era alfazema.

Ele ainda lutou um pouco contra ela, até que ela recorreu a suas vantagens.

Não era ela.

Não havia alfazema.

E ele caiu na inconsciência novamente.

**Capítulo 10 Nas Pirâmides**

- Ginny Weasley sua traidora!- gritou Izzie a plenos pulmões dentro do quarto que as duas dividiam no trem. Ginny já havia jogado metade do seu guarda-roupa no chão a procura da roupa adequada, para um encontro da meia noite na pirâmide mais alta. Já provara a blusa vermelha com a calça preta, a saia de pregas coma blusa azul, a saia curta com a blusa preta, e até um suéter com a alça jeans azul escuro. Sem mencionar é claro os quatro vestidos.

- Iz, foco, foco, eu preciso de uma roupa.

- Como você não me contou sobre o encontro de hoje a noite?!- disse a outra ignorando o apelo da ruiva.

Izzie estava realmente frustrada.

- Izzie esquece isso por favor, você estava ocupada com os eu deus grego particular.

- Ginny você sabe que as amigas as jamais estão ocupadas para ouvir novidades sobre os bofes alheios! Especialmente quando este em questão é tão misterioso!- ela ralhou com a ruiva

- Ok Izzie eu sou uma má pessoa, mas...

- Ainda bem que você reconhece, eu jamais teria escondido algo assim de você.- ela disse pondo a mão no peito ofendida.

- Certo eu sou uma amiga ingrata, cruel, egoísta, e desatenciosa...

- Isso mesmo, tirou as palavras das minha boca.

- Mas você como amiga generosa e piedosa que é, irá me perdoar e me ajudar a achar um roupa descente.- disse Ginny usando seu melhor olhar de cachorro molhado.

Izzie ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Não sei não Ginny, ainda estou muito ofendida...

- Ah Iz qualquer coisa, eu faço qualquer coisa!- a ruiva disse caindo em desespero a medida que vasculhava a mala e não encontrava nada que fosse apropriado aos seus olhos.

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Lembrarei disto.

- Certo.

- Diga-me o que tem em mente Gin.

A ruiva parou para pensar por alguns segundos. Ela mordia o lábio inferior com força enquanto imaginava a roupa que seria perfeita para a ocasião. Com um sorriso começou a descrever.

- Preciso de algo que seja relativamente prático, que seja bonito de uma forma encantadora, que diga "OI estou feliz em estar aqui". Algo alegre como o vento do local. Algo que me caia bem, e não pareça de forma alguma vulgar... AH você entendeu. Eu vou estará ameia noite no topo de uma pirâmide. O que qualquer pessoa deveria usar em uma situação destas. Nada muito a rigor eu acho. Mais para casual que para rigor. Mas de qualquer forma encantador...

Esta era a vez de Izzie pensar.

Izzie pensou.

Fez algumas caretas e considerações.

- Vou precisar de reforços. - Concluiu.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Draco estava começando suspeitar que Morgana havia lhe enfeitiçado. Ou lhe lançado qualquer maldição que o fazia dizer coisas sem ponderá-las primeiro enquanto estava com ela. De onde tirara essa idéia de pirâmide mais alta a meia noite do primeiro dia? Certamente ele em sã consciência jamais sugeriria um local tão esdrúxulo quanto aquele para um encontro.

No alto da pirâmide mais alta era no mínimo estranho ou diferente, mas afinal tudo com ela era diferente. Ele nem sequer estava atento para o fato que não sabia o nome dela. O nome _verdadeiro_. Não que ele jamais houvesse passado a noite com uma desconhecida, isso já havia acontecido algumas vezes.

Um sorriso torto surgiu nos seus lábios.

Claro ele sabia que este não era o caso.

Sabia?

Claro que sabia. Morgana não era uma desconhecida. Ele conhecia ela. Conhecia a risada dela, conhecia o perfume, conhecia a voz dela... Sabia que ela tinha medo de escuro, que irritava-se com facilidade. Sabia que era muitíssimo impulsiva exatamente o contrário dele neste aspecto. Sabia que ele a fazia rir com comentários que lhe pareciam normalmente sem graça. Sabia que ele sentia vontade de rir quando a deixava que odiava quando ela o chamava com a voz trêmula de medo do escuro quando ele se afastava...

Ele sabia muitas coisas dela. E ainda pretendia perguntar outras mais.

- Ainda aí?- Perguntou Blas entrando nos seus aposentos sem bater.- achei que tinha um encontro esta noite, estava enganado?

- Não.

Blas o olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você quis dizer que _tinha_ um encontro, certo?

- Não.- respondeu o loiro.

- Está querendo me dizer que já foi e já voltou?- o outro disse incrédulo

- Não.- respondeu Draco novamente continuando com o olhar fixo em algum ponto no teto acima de sua cama onde ele jazia esparramado de braços abertos.

- Você não foi? Deixou a tal da sua amiga imaginária esperando? Um belo toco se me permite comentar.

- Não, não,não.

Blas o olhou confuso para o amigo.

- Draco você está se sentindo bem?

O outro bufou em resposta.

- Serio, acho que você precisa pegar essa sua amiga imaginária urgentemente ou vai ficar mais desequilibrado do que já está aparentando ser agora.- falou Blas preocupado com o Malfoy.

- Não.- disse Draco.

Como assim "Não"? Ele se perguntou. Seus olhos se arregalaram de imediato com a sua resposta. O que ele havia dito?! Como assim não ia pegar a Morgana de vez?

Claro que não! Respondeu sua consciência para ele.

Que consciência?! Desde quando ele tinha uma consciência?! Ele definitivamente não tinha uma consciência. Ele era Draco Malfoy. Claro que não possuía rastro de qualquer tipo de consciência em sua cabeça loira! Que absurdo estava pensando.

O problema é que de alguma forma o "absurdo" parecia fazer qualquer sentido para ele mesmo que fosse um tênue sentido.

- Draco você não esta bem. - disse Blas e aquilo não era um pergunta era uma constatação.

- Não.- Ele teve que concordar com Zabini desta vez. O moreno o encarava com os olhos tão arregalados quanto os seus.

- Você quer me olhar enquanto eu falo?! Ou ao menos me responder com qualquer palavra que não seja monossílaba?

- O que você quer Zabini?- Draco perguntou levemente irritado coma sua confusão mental mas com o tom de voz ainda aéreo.

- Você só pode ter tomado leite!

- Leite?- Agora Draco prestava atenção no que ele dizia embora não visse nenhuma conexão imediata com leite e toda a história.

- Você sabe que não pode tomar leite, ou comer chocolate Draco. Sabe do seu problema sério com Lactose. Sabe como passa horas no banheiro pagando o preço pelos seus pecados quando teima.

- Você enlouqueceu de vez Zabini? - Não que não fosse verdade a história da Lactose. Draco tinha intolerância a lactose, da última vez que provou um doce de chocolate com conhaque, passou o dia no banheiro xingando Merlin até a última geração. No fim de todo o suplício ele emagreceu dois quilos. O que lhe rendeu um semana na casa da sua mãe que tentava de todas as formas possíveis repor os dois quilos perdidos.

O que ele não entendia era o que aquilo tinha a ver com o momento.

- Eu é quem deveria estar perguntando isso para você. Eu estou falando aqui com você e você me responde coisas sem sentido com uma cara de quem colocou a alma para fora de uma forma totalmente desconfortável. A última vez que o vi desta forma foi quando você comeu chocolate e quase morreu de diarréia depois.

- O que?! Não! Não estou com...! Não comi chocolate!

- Então o que você tem? Não deveria estar voltando ou indo para o seu encontro?

- Só meia noite.

- Nossa vocês já chegaram na terceira base? Quando os encontros já são premeditados apenas para... Você sabe...- ele falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Do que você está falando?! Claro que não chegamos a terceira base, seu pervertido! Não chegamos nem na segunda ainda!- Draco falou irritado como amigo.

Blas o olhou de uma forma estranha. E depois arregalou os olhos espantado com as palavras do amigo.

- Você tem certeza que não ingeriu lactose?- perguntou por fim.

O problema é que o próprio Draco estava assustado com suas próprias palavras, e sabia que havia despertado dúvidas na cabeça de Zabini com elas. Blás jamais havia ouvido ele chamando qualquer outra pessoa de pervertido especialmente porque as pessoas costumavam chamá-lo com um freqüência considerável por este adjetivo. Era surreal. Principalmente porque Blás não via o problema em dizer o que havia dito, afinal ela era só uma garota a mais que ele não sabia sequer o nome e havia conhecido numa viagem por capricho do acaso.

Havia algo de muito errado com Draco.

- Absoluta.

- Então nada sexo com a tal Morgana ainda?

O loiro teria corado se isso fosse uma possibilidade real. E isso o transtornou. Definitivamente ele não se sentia a vontade pra responder esta pergunta. E este fato o deixou mais irritantemente transtornado.

- Não creio que isso seja da sua conta, Blás.

Foi o suficiente para o queixo de Zabini despencar.

- Como é que é? Absolutamente nada? - ele estava abismado com o que as palavras de Draco deixavam implícito.

- Ah nem vem Blás eu sei que você ainda não conseguiu nada com a tal Izzie amiga da ruiva. E nem adianta fingir, logo se vê que aquela ali vale alguma coisa. - revidou o loiro totalmente na defensiva.

- Não posso de fato contradize-lo, e devo entender que com a sua tal Morgana não é diferente.

- Exato. Não está na hora, até parece que você não sabe lidar com mulher...

Blás fez uma careta, para a última frase.

-Tudo bem assunto encerrado, agora pelo amor de Merlin vai logo para esse tal encontro que você já está falando como uma virgem... "Não está na hora..." Por Merlin, não havia uma frase melhor?

- Ahh, cala a boca Zabini. Que horas são?

- Meia noite em ponto.

- O que?!- disse Draco sobresaltado. O tempo simplesmente voara!

- Exatamente você chegará atrasado.- disse o outro olhando o relógio para ter certeza.

Se havia algo que um Malfoy realmente odiava era falta de pontualidade.

- Creio que deveria correr.- completou Blás.

E levando ao pé da letra ele saiu correndo pela porta do seus aposentos deixando Blás totalmente confuso, olhando do relógio para a porta aberta que balançava nas dobradiças.

- Ai tem lactose, com certeza. O cara saí correndo com a calça dó pijama e regata no meio do trem lotado. Draco está alterado, quem sabe tenha sido todo aquele sol, ou os calmantes.- disse para si mesmo sacudindo a cabeça.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Depois de muitas horas com Izzie ao pé do seu ouvido fazendo-a se sentir culpado por ter omitido o encontro de sua conversas. Com a ajuda de Lucy e Julia, elas haviam conseguido achar um vestido branco de Júlia que simplesmente caía perfeitamente com a ocasião. Era Branco com uma fita verde de cetim verde escuro amarrada em um laço na linha abaixo dos seios e combinava com a capa de botões que Lucy possuía verde em um tom muito parecido com a da fita. A capa de Lucy ficara um pouco curta deixando a barra esvoaçante do vestido aparecer, pois Lucy era bem mais baixa que a ruiva, mas ainda assim estava bonito.

Depois de aprovada pelas amigas ela se dirigia para fora do trem, para que pudesse aparatar no topo da pirâmide. Era exatamente meia noite em ponto, ela chegaria dois minutos atrasada, mas isso não seria um problema. Merlin poderia esperar alguns minutos eles teriam a noite inteira. Ela sorriu feliz, diante deste pensamento. Pensou então que deveria parecer uma maluca sorrindo para o vento.

Então antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo alguém a empurrou para o lado de tal forma que ela girou e caiu sentada no chão. Ginny sequer viu o vulto que passou como um relâmpago dobrando a esquina que levava às portas do trem. Ela se levantou aos tropeços, ainda confusa. Observou o corredor ao seu redor, agora tão vazio como quando ela havia colocado os pés para fora do quarto. Checou a roupa e a varinha para ver se estava tudo em ordem e nada danificado. Sua bunda latejava de dor, e ela sentiu vontade de amaldiçoar o infeliz até a última geração por ter sido tão rude. Nem sequer um pedido de desculpas!

Realmente sua mãe tinha razão quando dizia que não se faziam mais homens como antigamente.

E ainda irritada saiu pelas portas do trem.

O ar lá fora não era gélido, era fresco e causava leves arrepios na sua pele. Uma temperatura agradável, o contrário daquele calor infernal da tarde e manhã. Seu vestido ondulou ao vento e ela sentiu a irritação ser levada aos poucos como os leves grãos de arreia que cobriam o calçamento e batiam em suas pernas. Então com um sorriso de espectativas após o dia tão agitado que tivera, ela aparatou para o topo da pirâmide mais alta à meia noite do primeiro dia.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Assim que o "POP" da sua aparição chegou aos seus ouvidos ela ouviu outro "POP" absolutamente igual. Ela arregalou os olhos para enxergar o dono do outro "POP" mas tudo que ela viu foi um o contornos do corpo de um homem na mais perfeita penumbra.

Ele estava a dois passos dela. Era ele, ela sabia que era ele.

Toda a irritação se foi. Ela olhou para baixo para ver sobre o que estava pisando e qual a superfície disponível para andar. Não era um área considerável, mas dava alguns passos. Com um sorriso ela venceu a distancia que os separava e o abraçou. Um abraço mudo que tirou os pensamentos correntes de sua mente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ele percebeu que havia aparatado no mesmo local um imediatamente após o outro. Isso foi suficiente para arrancar-lhe um sorriso. As coincidências com ela eram uma constante. Talvez não devessem se chamar coincidências, se não fosse pela falta de substantivos em sua mente para denominá-las.

Ela estava dois passos de distancia dele. Ele sabia pela silhueta e pelos cabelos esvoaçantes que contribuía para que o vulto que era a pessoa a sua frente parecer flutuar no vento forte. Antes que ele pudesse ver qualquer coisa ela foi em sua direção e para a sua surpresa ela o abraçou.

Segundos se passaram e um sorriso interno se espalhou pelo seu corpo com a sensação dos braços dela ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele demorou alguns segundos para abraça-La de volta passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela, e confirmar que ela estava de fato com os pés no chão e não flutuando. Então o som do seu riso o trouxe de volta e o fez lembrara do objetivo que definira antes de Blás entrar nos seus aposentos. Afastou-a delicadamente dele ainda a segurando-a pelos ombros,

Perguntou antes que sua mente fosse tirada de foco com outras das intermináveis risadas delas:

- Qual a sua cor preferida?

Ela sorriu, e se ele pudesse ver seu rosto veria sua sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ahm? Desculpe?- ela perguntou achando ter ouvido errado.

- Qual a sua cor preferida?- ele perguntou se sentindo bastante idiota.

- Essa é a primeira coisa que você vai falar para mim?- ela perguntou incrédula esperando qualquer coisa mais calorosa.

- É.- ele disse simplesmente não percebendo as expectativas na voz dela.

- Nossa, me sinto...- ela ia começar a frase irônica, mas simplesmente suspirou e respondeu.- Eu gosto de amarelo.

- Amarelo... - ele murmurou, imaginando como alguém poderia gostar de amarelo, e como seria esse alguém. Ele detestava amarelo.- Por que?

-Porque sim. Porque alguém gosta de cerveja amanteigada?

- Porque é bom?

- É.

- Mas amarelo não é bom, ou bonito.

- Eu acho.

Ele ficou calado aquilo deveria ser um dos assuntos que sua mãe vivia dizendo para ele desde que era pequeno que não adiantava discutir.

- Ok, agora podemos voltar, a normalidade de duas pessoas que se encontram. - ela falou não conseguindo evitar o sorriso de se formar em seus lábios - Oi, Merlin. Como você está?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, logo a seguir gargalhou. Então era isso que ela havia tentado dizer com "Essa é a primeira coisa que você vai falar para mim?". Ela de fato era uma figura.

- Agora você soa como um dos meus sócios começando uma reunião de negócios.- ele falou divertido.

Ela sentiu uma leve irritação borbulhar em seu estômago.

- Ok, Merlin. Se você não faz questão de ser educado em um encontro, por favor me mostre como devo me comportar, pois está é a única maneira que eu conheço.- ela falou sentida.

Draco rolou os olhos com impaciência e antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra desceu as mãos até sua cintura e a trouxe mais para um beijo. Nem passou pela cabeça o fato e que esqueceria as perguntas que tinha que fazer. Ele ainda tentou manter o foco enquanto as mãos dela passeavam pelo seu cabelos, mas foi inútil. As muitas perguntas foram varridas em um turbilhão de sensações.

Seria exagero dizer que ele sentia frio na barriga Malfoys não sentem frio na barriga. E esta não era como se fosse sua primeira vez... Definitivamente não, mas poderia-se dizer que havia algo de aconchegante nela. Talvez o cheiro de alfazema tivesse efeito. Ou talvez fosse o sorriso, ele gostava muito do sorriso dela. Ou ainda quem sabe ele gostasse mais do seu riso por quase sempre faze-lo rir.

De qualquer forma ele não estava pensando direito.

O vento varreu os dois brincando com o vestido e capa dela e bagunçando seus cabelos, e causando arrepios nele.

- Nossa você está arrepiado.- ela falou soando divertida tirando as mãos do pescoço dele e segurando as vestes.

- Bom, não se pode dizer que eu estou nos trajes adequados...- ele disse refletindo sobre comovia deixado o trem, e ao mesmo tempo se xingando mentalmente por tê-lo feito. O lado bom era que assim como ele não poderia ver mais que sombras ela certamente não veria mais que isso, e o fato de estar de pijama não seria descoberto. A não ser é claro que ele dissesse, e ele definitivamente não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

- Bom, eu achei que estes trajes seriam adequados, mas na verdade foi tudo um grande desperdício de tempo.- ela falou com um tom de frustração.- Eu digo já que você não pode ter sequer o vislumbre do que eu estou usando.

- Então creio que deveria descrever para mim, para amenizar o desperdício de tempo.

- Creio que tem razão, Sr Merlin.- ela disse divertida.

- Sou todo ouvidos.- ele falou sentando-se no chão duro e areento segurando sua mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo ao seu lado.

- Estou usando um vestido branco e leve com uma capa verde escuro.- ela disse sucintamente.

- Só?

- Só. Ou você queria que eu estivesse vestido como um esquimó?

- Eu quis dizer, nem mais um detalhe?

- Bem, o vestido tem um laço verde escuro.

- Do mesmo tom da capa?

- Não exatamente.

- Está descalça?

- Não, eu uso saltos prateados,

- Logo notei.

- Quer eram prateados? Como...?

- Não que eram saltos.- ela sorriu e lhe beliscou de leve.

- Estraga prazeres.- ele achou graça na tentativa de beliscão que ele mal sentira.

- Não tenho culpa se você tem a altura de um elfo Morgana.

- Não tenho não!- defendeu-se.

- Talvez dois dedos maior.

- Nossa, tudo bem Sr. Merlin Gigante.

Ele sorriu e não respondeu por um minuto inteiro eles ficaram em silêncio.

- Você está bonita.- ele disse por fim.

- Obrigada.

- Se incomoda se eu fizer algumas perguntas?- ele falou tentando lembrar das perguntas.

- Vá em frente.

- Com o que você trabalha?

-Sou curandeira. - falou sem hesitar.

Então ele lembrou-se de algumas horas mais cedo quando jurou ter ouvido a voz da mesma enquanto estava semi consciente na enfermaria do trem. O desejo de pergunta-La o invadiu, mas o receio de soar estúpido caso ela não tivesse passado sequer perto do local batalhava contra este. No fim das contas provavelmente não era ela, pois o perfume era diferente, e ele não conseguiu ver ninguém além da curandeira que o dopou.

A voz, mas aquela voz era muitíssimo parecida com a dela.

- Você esteve na enfermaria do trem mais cedo?- ele perguntou antes que pudesse se conter, sentiu-se um idiota.

Claro que não havia sido ela! Era coincidência demais.

- De fato estive. Como sabe ?

- Tive a impressão de ter ouvido sua voz...- ele sentia um calor no estômago e uma euforia desconhecidas, eles estiveram no mesmo local e sequer haviam se visto. Ela estivera tão próxima que ele poderia simplesmente ter aberto os olhos e...

- VocÊ esteve lá também?

- Sim, digamos que minha pele não se adaptaria ao sol do Egito.

- VocÊ não foi o único.- ela disse lembrando-se da tarde maluca.

- VocÊ também foi medicada lá?

- Não, quis dizer que passei lá para ver o que estava acontecendo com os pacientes o trem parecia o cruzeiro das loucas! Aproveitei e dei uma olhada em alguns pacientes.

- Bom eu devo ter sido um deles.- ele falou.

O estômago dela se contorcia com uma euforia gelada só de pensar que de fato estivera no mesmo aposento que ele. Tão perto, e por uma simples coincidência não havia se reconhecido, pois ela tinha total certeza que se ele houvesse falado perto dela ela teria reconhecido a sua voz. Isso chegava a ser frustrante. Não sabia se gostaria de que o tivesse reconhecido, ou mesmo que ele tivesse visto-a. Ela sequer havia parado para pensar como seria se os visse de verdade por inteiro como ele realmente era. E se ela não gostasse do que visse, ou pior ele não gostasse do que visse? Se fosse completos opostos? Se ele fosse qualquer coisa muito diferente do que ele parecia ser como Merlin?

Milhares de perguntas inundaram a cabeça dos dois durante o tempo em que ficaram em silêncio. Eles estiveram tão envolvidos com as identidades parciais de Merlin e Morgana que havia aderido por algum tempo que não haviam parada para pensar se chegariam a se conhecer. Era uma perspectiva que causava várias sensações, algumas desconfortáveis por isso resolveram deixar de lado.

- Você está bem agora?- ela perguntou.

- Estou. Mas passei por maus bocados esta tarde.

- Nem me diga.- ela falou rindo, embora na hora tivesse se sentido bastante irritada.

- Duvido que tenha sido ta crítico quanto uma mulher desconhecida tocando lugares indevidos.- ele falou- achando graça também.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente

- É talvez vocÊ tenha razão. Quem era ela?

- Alguma obcecada por um tal de Daniel. Rosto oval e cabelos ondulados e soltos é tudo que me lembro. Depois do remédio que a curandeiro me deu, tudo se apagou e antes disso são borrões.

- Entendo... Aquela medicação que estavam receitando era realmente inadequada.- ela comentou.

- Por que quer saber?

Ela corou coma perspectiva de responder. Prendeu a voz para não gaguejar e agradeceu mentalmente a escuridão por esconder seu rosto vermelho.

- Bom se alguém ficasse passando a mão na pessoa com quem está saindo você não ficaria curioso para saber quem é?- ela respondeu sem graça.

Ele sorriu. Ela sentia ciúme. Ele provavelmente estrangularia alguém que tivesse feito o mesmo com ela. Riu.

- Do que você está rindo?- ela perguntou querendo enfiar a cabeça em um buraco qualquer. Desviou o rosto e encarou as luzes pequenas e brilhantes da cidade.

- Morgana você é ciumenta.- ele falou divertido.

Ela ficou ais sem graça ainda se possível mas não negou. A ruiva sabia que era verdade.

- Não vai negar?- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Por que? Você não sente ciúme?- ela disparou na defensiva voltando a "encará-lo" .

Foi a vez dele desviar o rosto do olhar pesado dela que ele jamais conseguiu ver.

- Há quem diga que sou possessivo.- foi tudo que ele disse, e achou muitíssimo estranho dizer isso em voz alta, ele jamais admitira isso para qualquer outro. Não que ele houvesse alguma vez se encontrado em uma situação semelhante. Soava estranho aos seus ouvido.

Ela percebeu o seu desconforto e se deu por satisfeita.

- Bom minha vez de perguntar. Você, Merlin, vive de que?

- Bom em sua maioria de investimentos.- não era como se ele precisasse ir todos os dias a um trabalho no escritório, fazia visitas ocasionais ao ministério e era encarregado de algumas questões do alto escalão.

- Temos aqui um bruxo de negócios...!- ela falou fingindo pompa. Ele achou a entonação da voz dela muito graciosa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.- ele riu.

- E agora a sua cor preferida?

Ele nunca havia parado para pensar a respeito. Não era algo com o qual ele perdesse tempo.

- Bom, eu fico muito bem vestido de preto.

- E modéstia nota Zero para Merlin da Silva!- ela falou.

- Hey, esse não é meu sobrenome.

- Ótimo. Menos um na lista , apenas alguns milhões a mais para checar.- ela falou irônica.

- Certo, você já fez suas perguntas. Agora eu quero fazer as minhas.

- Achei que você havia se dado satisfeito com as perguntas.

- Nem perto Morgana, nem perto.

- Certo. Pergunte.

- O que você mais gosta de fazer?

- Não sei...

- Não aceito "Não sei..." como resposta. Seja criativa.

- Nossa que exigente.

- Sou mesmo.

- Certo... Deixe-me pensar...- ela falou vasculhando sua memória.

- Você tem dez segundos: 10...9...8...

- Ninguém falou nada sobre cronometragem

- Bem , está sabendo agora. 7...6...5...

-Bom, acho que o que mais gosto de fazer, é viajar.

- Nossa, então deve estar se divertindo muito nesta viagem.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Fiquei realmente muito entusiasmada em poder vir. Tirar um tempo para relaxar, férias.

- Estranho.

- Você não está se divertindo?

- Pode-se dizer que não vim nesta viagem por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Foi forçado?- ela perguntou incrédula.

- De certa forma... Mas voltando às perguntas. O seu lugar preferido?

- Exatamente aqui.- ela respondeu de imediato.

- Aqui?

- É.

- Você inventou isto agora?

- Não.

- Por que justo aqui? Me sinto lisongeado por contribuir para tornar este lugar o seu preferido, mas se eu não estivesse aqui com você neste instante, este continuaria a ser seu lugar preferido? O topo da pirâmide mais alta?

- O que faz você se achar tão importante Merlin?- ela perguntou sorrindo da sua pretensão?

Ele sorriu de volta, ela era a primeira mulher que lhe dizia aquilo.

- Apenas responda a pergunta.

- Sim. Este é meu lugar preferido desde que sub aqui pela primeira vez quando tinha doze anos.

- então você não é novata em escalar pirâmides?

- Não, sou veterana no negócio.- ela disse achando graça. Ele deliciou-se internamente com a risada dela.

- Qual a sua comida preferida?

- Ahhh, não existe uma resposta para isso sempre gostei muito de comer.

- isso me leva a pensar que você é gorda.- ele disse.

- Não sou gorda!

- Não?!

- Não! Sou perfeitamente satisfeita com o meu peso.- ela falou indignada.

- Tudo bem. Não fuja do assunto, responda a pergunta.

- Não estava fugindo. Só não sei responder.

- Viu? Está fugindo!

- Não estou. Eu não fujo das coisas.

- Então responda. É bastante simples.- ele disse.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem!- ela falou irritadiça. Impressionante como ele era especialista em atingi-La nos pontos que mais a irritavam.- Creio que seja sorvete.

- Algum sabor em especial?

- Não, eu gosto da maioria.

- Qual a sua flor preferida?

- Flor?- ela perguntou surpresa.

- É. Não diga uqe nunca pensou nisto. Toda mulher tem seu tipo preferido.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Todas vocês adoram flores.

- Bom flores são um gesto muito bonito de mostrar carinho por outra pessoa.

- Flores são a chave para as mulheres. Vocês se derretem.- ele disse em tom conclusivo.

- Não diria a chave.

- Diria o que?

- Não sei, você transforma o ato de dar flores em algo tão interesseiro.

- Mas é exatamente isso. Um homem não da flores a uma mulher a não ser que esteja interessado em algo, funciona como um facilitador, um ampliador de possibilidades.

- Certo, então lembre-me de não aceitar flores da próxima vez que eu as receber.

- Provavelmente eu não vou estar por perto então não poderei lembra-La.- ele disse. E ela ficou em silêncio diante da sinceridade da ultima frase dele. Ele não estaria por perto. O problema é que ela queria que ele estivesse por perto. E saber disso lhe causava um frio/aflição terrivelmente desconfortável no estômago.

Fez -se silêncio desde então, a aflição no estômago engolia suas palavras. Então ele desviou a mente dela para pensamentos mais aconchegantes.

**- **E a resposta?

- Bom, gosto de miosótis.

- Uma pequenina flor azul?

- É. Costumava crescer ao redor da propriedade da minha família quando eu era pequena.

- Uma flor delicada.- foi o comentário dele.

- Sem mais perguntas?- ela perguntou.

- Na verdade ainda tenho muitas curiosidades, mas creio que devo pedir que faça um lista com coisas sobre você.

- Uma lista? Por que?

- Porque existem coisas que quero saber sobre você.

- Então pergunte-as. Prometo fazer meu melhor para responde-lo agora.

- Não quero perguntar agora.

- Por que não?

- Por que agora eu quero beija-La.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

**Cap11 Indo para a França**

- Vamos Ginny, você tem que me contar tudo!- reclamou Izzie enquanto todas estavam no quarto de Julia e Lucy.

- Mas eu já contei tudo garotas!- ela reclamou com o copo de Marguerita na mão.

A bebida já a deixava mais feliz que o habitual, e o sorriso era sempre presente em seus lábios mesmo que ela não visse nada de engraçado em potencial. Mas bem ela tinha culpa se as cortinas eram de um tom vermelho tão divertido.

- Ginny por favor! " Nós conversamos ele estava curioso para saber sobre mim, eu perguntei algumas coisas também e depois nós nos beijamos e eu vim embora" é dificilmente considerado um relato de um encontro.- disse Julia. Esta já tinha as bochechas morenas coradas devido as margueritas que Lucy preparara.

- Tenho que concordar com a Julia nesta afirmação Ginny!- disse Lucy.

- Porque você não quer contar-nos nada sobre seus encontros com o misterioso Merlin?!- perguntou Izzie.

Ginny deitou- se no carpete que cheirava a produtos de limpeza encarando o teto, ela jamais poderia negar a verdade daquela pergunta de Izzie, ela de fato evitava contar detalhes dos seus encontros com Merlin para as meninas. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas algo a deixava incomodada em falar sobre ele com elas. Era como, como... Ela não sabia... Talvez ele parecesse tão irreal que... Tão irreal... Que... Se alguma delas dissesse que ele não era real, que ela estava enganada... Ela acreditaria. Mas ela não queria acreditar naquilo. Gostava dele, real ou não.

Como estava sendo tola é claro que ele era real, seus beijos eram reais, sua voz era real, suas mãos eram reais... Tudo nele era real! E ela havia se encontrado com ele na noite passada! Ela estava pensando besteiras, deveria ser as margueritas. Ela sorriu de si mesma. Dane-se, elas queriam detalhes, elas teriam detalhes.

- Ok vocês querem saber? Perguntem.- Ohhhhh, ela estava tão encrencada agora.

Elas explodiram em risadinhas.

- Beijos!- explodiu Lucy que já estava em um estagio superior de alegria, e flertava com as paredes.

- O que? Você quer saber quantos?

- Não, quero saber como.

- Lucy, você pirou? Voltamos ao terceiro ano de Hogwarts e você quer saber como um cara faz pra te beijar?- Ginny disse às gargalhadas.

Mas Izzie foi a porta voz e completou a pergunta insana da amiga.

- Numa escala de uma a dez?

- AH! Me enganei. Nós voltamos ao primeiro ano!

-Não fuja da resposta.

- Ok deve ser a bebida, porque não creio que duas mulheres de 22 anos estão me fazendo esta pergunta.

- Então assuma que foi a bebida, mas responda.- disse Julia impaciente.

- Ok. DEZ!- ela gritou em alto e bom som. E então elas explodiram em mais gargalhadas e frases ininteligíveis, mas certamente provocativas. Ginny se sentia como uma garotinha de doze anos. E por incrível que pareça era bom. Era ter o maldito frio no estômago novamente.

- E vocês já...?- perguntou Lucy, corando terrivelmente.

- Já o que?

- Já...?!- insistiu ela.

- Você ficou maluca Lu, claro que não! Ela não nem sabe o nome dele ainda!- disse Julia.

Aquilo irritou Ginny, muito, muitíssimo. É claro que ela sabia o nome dele! O nome dele era Merlin! E qual o problema em aceitar isso?! Tá, que Merlin poderia não ser o verdadeiro nome dele, ela já vira Julia namorando e por mais que ela soubesse o nome do cara ela jamais o chamava pelo nome, eram sempre apelidinhos carinhosos! Ele era Merlin pra ela! Porque era tão difícil assim para elas entenderem? Era como alguém que tinha um nome horrível como um daqueles nomes chineses que sempre terminam em "Li" e preferiam ser chamados de "Li". Então a pessoa já se apresenta por Li e é como se esse fosse o nome verdadeiro, porque ninguém mais sequer lembra de um nome tão comprido e impronunciável! Qual era o problema com Li?!

- Jules, eu não acho que esta seja situação.- disse Izzie, vendo o sorriso besta desaparecer da cara de Ginny.

- Eu sei mais do que só o nome dele, eu sei quem ele é, e isso não implica o nome, ou sua aparência, Julia.- Ginny disse com a cara sérias mesmo que o chão no qual estava deitada parecesse girar. - Ele é carinhoso quando cuida de mim, ele sempre vem quando eu o chamo,- ela disse pensando em todas as vezes em que gritara por ele com o desespero inundando a voz no escuro- ele é irritadiço, e sarcástico na maior parte do tempo. Ele dorme de camisa regata e calça comprida, de fato eu acredito que ele usava isso ontem a noite nas pirâmides. Sei que ele sente um prazer incomparável ao me provocar, sei que ele adora o meu riso, e reconhece a minha voz, assim como eu reconheço a dele. Sei que ele odeia palhaços.- disse segurando o riso lembrando-se da vez em Veneza- Sei que ele é inteligente e conhece animais, sei que ele é de poucas palavras com a maioria, sei que usa uma capa preta... Sei muitas coisas cobre ele. E sinto muito se diante disso Julia um nome torna-se pequeno para mim. E o que me importa, eu tenho razões para crer que ele gosta de mim.

Ela disse levantando-se e saindo do quarto, esquecendo-se completamente que não usava nada além da antiga camisa social do seu pai, que normalmente usava para dormir.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Draco Malfoy era sem qualquer sombra de dúvida algo que as mulheres de Londres e de a maioria dos lugares da Europa considerariam um bom partido. Ele era um loiro de 1.87 m muitíssimo elegante, que tinha muito dinheiro, morava em um dos melhores lugares totalmente mágicos, gerações de Malfoys se certificaram de que não haveria nenhum resquício de toda aquela sujeira trouxa. Era bem relacionado de todas as formas, no ministério, em Hogwarts, na maioria dos bares, no mercado branco e negro de artefatos mágicos. Entre as mulheres, ele era desejado, até mesmo por aquelas que o achavam mal caráter e mulherengo e falavam mal dele por suas costas, ele era considerado desejável mesmo que a boa moral e a índole das mesmas não lhe permitisse admitir. Ainda por assim ele era desejado no fundo da mente.

O que ninguém sabia é que ele sofria de insônia. Crônica!

"Como o mundo poderia ser injusto a este ponto?" Ele se perguntava como alguém supostamente perfeito poderia vir com uma falha daquelas. Desde jovem, não que ele não fosse jovem agora, mas desde que era adolescente. Em Hogwarts mesmo, ele aproveitava a desculpa de fazer rondas noturnas como monitor para dar uma caminhada pelo castelo enquanto esperava que o sono voltasse. Bem ele tinha algumas poções do sono em casa, mas devido à pressa de Zabini em trazê-lo para a viagem, que ele já nem considerava tão maldita assim, ele havia esquecido tudo na mansão. E agora ele amaldiçoava Blás.

Ele já havia caminhado três vezes ida e volta do início ao fim do trem, ele tinha a impressão de que já conhecia cada curva, cada porta daquele longo corredor. Já passara dos 497379 carneiros contados, já havia tentado dividi-los por cores, por densidade do pêlo. Já chegara até mesmo a contar as pernas dos tais carneiros, as se achou mais estúpido que qualquer coisa que já vira e então parou e ficou só andando mesmo. Sua mãe que lhe ensinara a técnica dos carneiros. Funcionara até os 16 anos de idade. Depois disso ele poderia contar mais problemas que carneiros.

Agora ele estava bastante relaxado, mas ainda assim o sono desaparecia, ele estivera sonhando, o que era estranho porque Draco Malfoy nunca sonhava. E ele estivera sonhando com... Com quem mais seria? Com Morgana. A eles estavam continuando o encontro nas pirâmides, eles estavam se beijando, estava tão escuro. E ela estava grudada nele, suas mãos nos cabelos platinados dele, e as mãos dele passeando pelas suas costas. Os dedos gelados dele causavam arrepios na pele dela, e ele podia sentir ela estremecer ao beijá-lo. Então seus dedos encontraram o laço do vestido, são mão parou sobre o laço, e ele a puxou mais pra perto, seus dedos se enrolavam no laço antes mesmo que ele tomasse conhecimento. O beijo era torturantemente lento, e as mãos dela deslizavam pelos seus cabelos e ombros de uma forma instigante. Seus dedos desfizeram o laço antes que ele pudesse se conter... E então ele acordara assustado. Desfiara palavrões por ter acordado, e desde então o sono havia ido embora mais rápido que os convidados de uma festa depois que acaba a comida. E agora ele estava ali perambulando sem rumo. Ele queria tanto voltar a dormir.

Estava quase de volta ao lugar onde ele havia encontrado Morgana pela primeira vez, ele sabia onde era, todas as vezes que passava pela frente um riso quase divertido cruzava seus lábios. Ele lembrava-se de quando ela rasgara sua capa e de como ele ficara zangado. Aquela era uma de suas capas preferidas, ele estivera furioso em um momento e no seguinte já estava achando a situação cômica com ela dizendo que tinha medo de escuro. Ele se perguntava como alguém poderia ter medo de escuro? Era algo tão irracional.

Pronto estava parado bem na porta da saleta onde ele havia sido batizado de Merlin, onde toda aquela loucura havia começado. Ele gostaria muito que ela aparecesse ali naquele exato momento.

Ele estava distraído olhando para dentro da pequena saleta quando ouviu um rumorejar de sussurros e virou-se. Arqueou as sobrancelhas com o que via e um sorriso torto começou se formar em seus lábios.

Alí estava uma mulher baixinha e ruiva vestida apenas em uma camisa social masculina branca e bastante surrada, que parecia muitíssimo irritada. Ela se calou assim que o viu, e entrou na saleta simplesmente ignorando-o, mas o hálito de álcool dela permaneceu ao seu redor. O sorriso dele aumentou. Quem quer que fosse aquele mulher estava bêbada como um gambá. Nossa aquele trem realmente tinha algo de especial como dizia Zabini com aquele papo de gay que ele vinha tendo ultimamente. Ele havia acabado de desejar uma mulher, e de repente "BUM!" aparece uma ruiva semi-nua andando no corredor? Será que se ele desejasse galeões eles viriam rolando pelo corredor? Ele pensou divertido.

Ah! De fato, ele não havia desejado uma mulher, ele havia desejado a Morgana, e aquela ruiva bêbada definitivamente não era a sua Morgana. Ok o "toque dos desejos" daquele trem estava com problemas técnicos. Riu consigo, diante daqueles pensamentos tolos. Bem, se o destino lhe manda uma bêbada semi-nua, ele não poderia deixar ela sozinha não é mesmo? Seria contra a sua natureza. Ele iria aceitar o destino. Entrou na saleta atrás da ruiva.

Aliás porque ele tinha a leve impressão que conhecia ela mesmo? Entrou na sala ficou observando ela encolhida em um canto, ele já havia visto ela em algum lugar. Isso era certeza. Forçou a sua memória enquanto ficava parado observando ela.

Claro! Claro que já havia visto ela! Agora ele se lembrava perfeitamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso retornou vacilante aos lábios. Como não se lembrara antes?! Que cego! Sua lembrança estava realmente falha. Estava realmente assustado em revê-la especialmente naquela situação! Gargalhava sozinho lembrando-se de como fora a primeira vez que havia visto ela.

Claro! Ela era a amiga da garota com quem Blás estava saindo que ele vira agarrando um velhinho no corredor no dia que havia pego insolação. Uma cena triste aquela, mas em fim tinha mulheres com gosto para tudo, ele bem sabia.

Ainda sorrindo.

- Senhorita creio que você deva retornar ao seu quarto.- ele disse reprimindo o riso.

O estado dela era comprometedor. As pernas brancas à mostra a lingerie branca fazendo sombra no tecido fino da camisa, a cabeça estava encostada na parede de trás e os olhos pesados se fechando. Então ele percebeu pequenas gotículas nos cílios cerrados dela, ela estava chorando.

Seu estômago embrulhou de imediato. Ela não poderia estar chorando. Chorando era covardia. Ele odiava ver mulher chorando.

Em segundos ele estava abatido de náuseas.

- Senhorita por Merlin não chore. - ele disse fazendo careta, relutante em olhar para o rosto dela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas soluçou um soluço contido, e tentou pronunciar algumas palavras sem abrir os olhos, mas ela não estava tendo sucesso em articular as palavras. Então duas lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela.

Ele sentiu o desespero corroer suas entranhas.

Por que era sempre assim? Por que, que quando toda mulher chorava elas sempre ficavam com o rosto vermelho os olhos inchados e com as expressões de infelicidade intensa que lhe doíam na alma? Era algum tipo de estratégia para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado? Mas ele não tinha culpa nenhuma naquele caso! Ainda assim ele não conseguia não sentir pena. O que por si só já era estranho Draco Malfoy sentindo pena?!

Por que as mulheres sempre choram quando ficam tristes? Que coisa mais ridícula e sem lógica! Isso não ia resolver o problema! Chorar nunca resolve nada.

- Senhorita, você poderia para de chorar um instante?- ele disse, irritado o barulho dos soluços dela que pareciam encher sua cabeça.

Ela não parecia ouvir nada do que ele estava dizendo e simplesmente continuava a soluçar, aquilo já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- Senhorita, diga-me qual o seu nome.

Nada.

- Você está perdida, é isso?

Mais soluços.

- Qual é o problema?

Fungadas.

- Alguém fez algo com você?

Gemidos baixinhos e choramingos .

Por Merlin a mulher simplesmente não abria a boca para dizer nada! Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Vasculhou nas profundezas de sua mente o que se faz com alguém que está triste? Ele já vira as pessoas abraçando pessoas que choram. Mas essa era definitivamente uma opção fora de questão ele não ia abraçar um completa estranha bêbada, que ele não fazia idéia de onde havia saído. Será que ela e aquele velho tinham acabado de ... E aquela era a camisa dele?

Arrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh! Seu estômago queria de uma forma terrível expulsar o jantar após ele ter imaginado essa cena.

- Senhorita onde está o seu... Velho...? Digo... Seu namorado ou marido?

Era inútil, ela simplesmente não respondia a estímulos humanos. E não havia o que ele pudesse fazer! Ela não falava nada apenas gemia e soluçava e ele claramente não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Decidiu deixá-la lá mesmo. A saleta estava escura ela provavelmente cairia no sono após ter chorado toda a água do corpo pra fora e acordaria no dia seguinte com uma gigantesca dor de cabeça e desidratada e tudo ficaria bem. Era isso. Não estava cometendo nenhum crime. Ele nem conhecia ela. Não sabia nem porque havia entrado na saleta.

Virou-se de costas e deu um passo em direção à porta. Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele andou mais um pouco para a fresta de luz que era a porta para o corredor, ela entrou em desespero e apressou-se para falar entre soluços e gemidos:

- Não...!

Ele virou-se para ela.

A ruiva agora chorava e soluçava mais alto ainda. Ela havia falado! Aquela voz rouca não lhe era estranha, ele com certeza já deveria ter ouvido ela falar já que vez por outra cruzava com ela e as amigas no trem.

- O que disse?- ele perguntou educadamente tentando soar racional perto da criatura soluçante.

Soluços em resposta.

Era inútil. Virou-se e deu mais um passo em direção à porta,

Ela chorou mais alto.

Mais um passo.

O choro aumentava de volume.

Ela não queria que ele fosse.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Por que ele tinha que ter insônia mesmo? Ia se arrepender de fazer aquilo. Caminhou de volta até ela, e o choro diminuiu de volume, a náusea o atacou violentamente. Queria desesperadamente que ela parasse de chorar para o bem dele. Sentou-se do lado da ruiva simplesmente pôs-se na mesma posição que ela.

Minutos se passavam e nada acontecia, as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer lentamente pelo rosto dela mesmo que mais silenciosamente do que antes. Então ela encostou a cabeça dela no seu ombro direito.

Ele levou um susto nessa hora

Arregalou os olhos, e esqueceu que estava tentando se concentrar em esquecer a náusea. O que ele faria agora? O que ele deveria fazer quando alguém que chora encosta em seus ombros? A possibilidade do abraço cruzou sua mente novamente mas foi descartada de imediato. Era simplesmente absurda. Não tinha nenhuma idéia sobressalente, mas a cabeça de uma mulher chorando no seu ombro lhe aterrorizava. Ele congelou no mesmo local e não fez nada.

Por mais que meia hora eles permaneceram naquela posição, Draco estava tenso como uma rocha, e os soluços da ruiva papa-velhinhos se desvaneciam, até que pararam por completo. Ele já estava no carneiro de número 4 375 quando percebeu que ela havia caído no sono com a cabeça e seu ombro. E agora como ele poderia sair? Será que se ele se movesse ela acordaria? Ele tentou mover o ombro, e para a sua total surpresa a mão dela agarrou sua capa.

Ótimo! Ele estava preso.

Se a acordasse ela provavelmente iria voltar a chorar e isso não era o que ele queria, definitivamente não era. Ele preferia que ela dormisse ali durante toda a noite do que voltar ao primeiro estágio. Só restava uma alternativa.

Ele a carregou nos braços e com um suspiro resignado a levou pelo corredor. Blás saberia onde era o quarto dela.

Ela era leve, baixinha e magra, não era lá grande esforço. Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou o rosto dela era até gracioso de certa forma, se não fosse pelas lágrimas que haviam manchado suas bochechas. O cabelo comprido estava arrumado em um coque bagunçado na cabeça, e grudava pelas bochechas úmidas.

Chegara à porta de Blás. Draco bateu com o pé. Zabini dormia como uma pedra ele não iria acordar assim tão fácil. Draco chutou a porta novamente desta vez com mais força, e esperou alguns instantes. Nada. Ele teria que praticamente derrubar a porta das dobradiças pra poder acordar aquele preguiçoso. Se ele o menos pudesse alcançar sua varinha! Mas a moça ruiva em seus braços não permitia esse movimento. Ele xingou baixinho. Chutou a porta novamente desta vez sentiu uma pontada aguda de dor no pé. Quis matar Blás. Em alguns segundos Zabini apareceu na fresta da porta trajando nada mais que uma samba canção azul escura.

- Draco? O que diabos...?- ele disse mal abrindo os olhos.

- Zabini qual o quarto da sua garota?- o loiro perguntou curto e grosso.

- Nossa, não sabia que vocês já faziam entrega a domicílio. Mas eu havia ordenado uma morena você se enganou meu rapaz...- ele disse bocejando no meio do riso ao observar a mulher que Draco trazia nos braços.

- Cala a boca estrupício. Me diz onde é o quarto da garota com quem você está saindo.

Zabini olhou desconfiado para o amigo .

-O que você quer com a minha garota? Você já tem a sua ai. Aliás essa ruiva aí e sua amiga imaginária. Se dê por satisfeito eu não quero trocar com você desta vez.

- Que trocar o que! Aquilo foi uma vez em Amsterdam!

- Então porque diabos você me aparece com uma ruiva nos braços batendo na minha porta a essa hora da madrugada perguntando sobre a minha namorada?

- Insônia... Longa história. O que interessa é que essa ruiva é amiga da sua garota, certo?

- É sim.

- Me ajude a levá-la.

- Certo, ela divide o quarto com a Izzie.

- Ótimo, vamos logo!

- Você finalmente resolveu seguir meu conselho e pegar alguém? Boa escolha a ruiva...

- Eu não... Esquece... Deixa pra lá. Vai colocar uma calça e vamos.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ginny estava deitada de bruços na cama digladiando-se internamente com o sono que queria se esvair a todos os custos pelas suas pálpebras semi abertas. A luz do dia entrava pelas frestas das cortinas e os grãos de poeira eram visíveis como minúsculos pontinhos brancas flutuantes. Onde ela estava, ela não fazia a menor idéia. Lembrava que ela havia saído do quarto das meninas muito irritada com Julia, e então tinha um corredor, e um homem pálido e... Arggghhh que dor de cabeça.

O mundo parecia girar um pouco e aquela cama com lençóis brancos era tão confortável... Ela gostava muito de lençóis brancos, lembrava os lençóis de Hogwarts para ela. Eram tão limpos, e macios, e aconchegantes. Eram brancos. Seus cabelos estava esparramados no travesseiro, com o sol pálido da amanhã se abatendo sobre os fios e lançando mil reflexos cor de cobre pelo aposento. A brisa leve brincava com sua pele e ela bocejou . Não queria acordar. Não queria, o mundo lá fora era cruel e ela tinha dor de cabeça. Sua vontade era gritar pela sua mãe. E porque não fazer? Ela estava sozinha mesmo que mal teria. Talvez a sua mãe realmente atendesse ao seu chamado.

- Mãããããããããããeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- ela gritou com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam.

Sua mãe não estava escutando aparentemente pois não houve nenhum som de bruxos aparatando. Porque estavam ignorando seu chamado? Então uma pontada de dor de cabeça a fez se lembrar. Ela não era mais adolescente ou criança e definitivamente não morava mais na casa da sua mãe. E por incrível que parecesse ela era curandeira. Que tola ela estava sendo poderia levantar-se e pegar uma poção no seu estoque, então voltar a dormir em paz assim que se livrasse da sua dor de cabeça.

Levantou-se e caiu de tontura.

Olhou ao seu redor, onde ela havia enfiado aquela droga daquela maleta mesmo? Bem que Izzie havia dito que elas iriam precisar dela, e que ela deveria organizar as coisas o problema era que bem, organizar coisas não era bem com ela. Nossa, só o pensamento sobre arrumar já aumentava sua dor de cabeça. Finalmente teve coragem de levantar do chão e apoiando-se nas coisas chegou até chegar ao guarda roupa. Sem a mínima cerimônia atirou todas as roupas que estava ao alcance de suas mãos para fora até achar uma pequena maleta. Abriu e procurou o frasco com o líquido amarelo e tomou todo o conteúdo.

Ela parou sentada no chão, tentando lembrar do que havia feito na noite anterior, ela estivera bebendo com as meninas no seu apartamento, então... Nada. Só dor de cabeça. Logo a poção faria efeito e a dor passaria. Ela concentrou-se em tentar lembrar da noite anterior, mas todas as tentativas era infrutíferas. Chegou à conclusão de que haviam exagerado na bebida e ela havia entrado em coma profundo em sua cama. De fato era uma teoria muito plausível, já que ela não era acostumada a beber.

Ela deveria tomar um banho para ver se melhoraria, ela se encaminhou para o banheiro com a visão ainda turva de sono, cambaleou um pouco. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Gruniu em desgosto. Seu cabelo parecia feno. Nossa o que diabos ela havia feito? Tirou roupa e entrou no banho.

Aquele havia sido o banho mais demorado de sua vida, nunca sentira uma ressaca tão grande, jurou nunca mais beber. Encaminhou-se até o pequeno guarda-roupa e puxou uma blusa de manga comprida para vestir-se, então... Havia algo de muito errado com o seu braço direito. Passou o dedo sobre a sua pele e ... Não era só o direito. Olhou o resto do corpo. Algo de muito, muito errado estava acontecendo com o seu corpo inteiro. Ela estava verde!

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Primeiro ela não se lembrava de nada que havia feito na noite anterior e acordara com a maior dor de cabeça do século agora ela estava verde?! Como isso fora acontecer? A única coisa que poderia ter causado esse efeito era a poção para dor de cabeça, e ela não se lembrava de este ser um dos efeitos colaterais. Definitivamente uma simples poção como aquela não causaria qualquer alteração na pigmentação da pele. Buscou em sua mente alguma possibilidade para isso ter acontecido, mas nada lhe ocorreu. O que havia acontecido na noite passada? Mas ela acordara normal, quando levantou-se para abrir a maleta e tomar sua poção sua pele estava com a cor normal de sempre... A não ser que algo houvesse reagido com a poção e causado aquele efeito. Algo que ela houvesse tomado na noite anterior.

Não era possível ela só tomara alguns drinks, e nada que ela se lembrasse reagiria causando aquelas conseqüências. Ela parou para pensar olhando atentamente a sua pele antes normal agora tão verde quanto a grama no quintal da Toca. Ela precisava de Izzie urgentemente. Onde havia se enfiado a amiga. Ela estava começando a suspeitar que havia tomado mais que só drinks na noite passada, afinal havia algo de muito errado com ela.

Forçou sua mente a se lembrar o que poderia causar isso, tentou lembrar-se de todos os casos em , nada que se parecesse com a situaçã vez havia de fato chegado um senhor muito velho que estava levemente esverdeado, mas isso fora porque ele tomara super dosagem de uma poção para prisão de ventre. Ela arregalou os olhos.

Sua dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado, ela correu até a maleta com o intuito de checar os frascos de poções que estavam lá dentro, haviam dois frascos faltando. Dois frascos faltando! Um no lugar do de prisão de ventre e outro no lugar do de dor de cabeça.

- Merda! Merda! Merda!- ela xingou em alto e bom som.

Mas que pegaria a poção de dor de cabeça até onde ela sabia ninguém havia mexido no seu estoque particular. E ela tinha certeza que havia pego a poção que estava no lugar onde estaria a poção de dor de cabeça. A não ser que alguém houvesse trocado os frascos de lugar. Mas quem faria isso e para que? Então uma luz veio à sua cabeça...

- Oh! Por Merlin! O que aconteceu com você?!

Ela levantou o rosto e parou de encarar seus braços que mais parecia folhas de palmeiras para encara o deus grego da Izzie . Quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que pudesse enfiar sua cabeça verde lá dentro e nunca mais olhar a luz do dia, ou de uma estrela que fosse.

- Eu... Eu... - ela balbuciava desconexamente diante do deus grego que saia com a amiga, então a amiga entrou no quarto.

Os olhos de Izzie se arregalaram e ela deu um pulo para trás contendo um gritinho. Depois ela parou alguns segundo e por fim pareceu identificar que era sua amiga Ginny, só que esta parecia estar sofrendo da síndrome do camaleão, ou ela simplesmente estava se transformando em um pé gigante de alface. Das duas hipóteses ela não saberia dizer qual a pior.

- Ginny?- ela chamou cautelosamente a amiga.- Você está bem?

Então de repente tudo tornou-se claro na mente de Ginny. Obvio que ela ainda não sabia o seu paradeiro durante a noite passada, mas ela havia compreendido como começara o dia parecendo um grande alface em época de colheita. Quem haveria de trocar os frascos? Quem se não... Izzie? Izzie sempre exagerava nas poções pra dor de cabeça se um fio de cabelo era puxado de sua cabeça ela tomava uma poção para que parasse de doer. A ruiva como curandeira viva brigando com ela porque ela tomava em excesso, e Izzie sempre respondia a mesma coisa: "Você mesma disse que é uma poção franca Ginny!" E no fim das contas a conversa sempre era cíclica e as duas voltavam ao mesmo ponto, era inútil reclamar para a morena. Por isso ela sempre se medicava escondida da ruiva.

Então Ginny esqueceu que estava só de calcinha e blusa e tinha a pele mais verde que folha de bananeira. Ela simplesmente ia matar Izzie.

- Izzie sua abominável criatura das trevas!

- Eu?

- Não, meu vizinho!

- O que eu fiz para que você me chame assim.- ela disse confusa.

- Izzie por sua culpa eu vou colocar o intestino pra fora em cerca de três minutos!

- O que? O que eu fiz?- ela perguntava confusa.

- Colocar o intestino para fora... Significando?- perguntou Blás.

A ruiva girou os olhos impaciente.

- Significando diarréia de quinto grau!- Ela gritou de volta. Estava sendo rude, mas quem ligava não era o deus grego que estaria, grosseiramente falando, "cagando até os rins fora".

- Não tinha noção de que os níveis de diarréia iam até o número cinco.

- Você tocou nas minhas poções não tocou?- ela continuou o ignorando.

- Não. - ela negou veementemente.

- Não minta!

-Juro que não toquei nas suas poções!- ela disse corando.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então me diga, quem em nome de Merlin quem trocaria a poção pra prisão de ventre com a de dor de cabeça já que elas tem a mesma cor, para que eu não percebesse que a de dor de cabeça estava faltando?

- É... Não sei... Talvez, uma das garotas tenha mexido e esquecido de avisar...- disse Izzie ficando da cor de um tomate e gaguejando terrivelmente.

- Izzie não tente me fazer de idiota, você sabe que eu sei do seu vicio por poções para dor de cabeça. Você se automedica, toma como se fosse água!- gritou Ginny raivosa, gesticulando com suas folhas de palmeiras.

Sua barriga já apresentava os sinais em respostas à poção ingerida, ela deveria ter dois minutos sobrando. Podia sentir a agitação cruel dentro de si, todo o poder da poção concentrada em expulsar todo e qualquer resquício de alimento no seu organismo. Teria muita sorte se o seu "você sabe o que" voltasse a ser o mesmo um dia. Queria estrangular Izzie. Escalpelar. Torturar.

- Ginny, não exagere, tudo bem?!- ela tentou o tom de voz conciliador.- Devo ter trocado as poções por engano.

- Izzie eu te conheço. E bem, tudo que posso dizer Sr. Zabini, é que creio que está mais do que na hora de você conhecê-la.

- Nossa, Iz, você tem um lado negro que eu não conheço? Estou ainda mais fascinado, devo adiantar..- ele comentou rindo da cara da sua acompanhante.

- Deixe de besteiras Ginny.- Izzie censurou a amiga.

- Não, não, desde que dentro de segundos eu estarei internada no banheiro, vamos expor seu lado negro. Aquele lado que faz com que você faça seus amigos cagarem as tripas pra fora e depois tudo fica bem porque foi sem querer!

- Ok, não estou mais tão fascinado assim.- disse Blás arqueando as sobrancelhas. A ruiva estava realmente com raiva. Zabini constatara que nunca havia visto uma mulher concentrar tanta raiva vestindo apenas uma blusa e roupas de baixo, normalmente elas... Bem, na verdade não vem ao caso. O fato é que ele não se divertia assim em tempos. Estava se perguntando se elas chegariam a se engalfinhar como gladiadoras, quem sabe ir para a banheira se digladiando é claro, e quem sabe, por um milagre a ruiva continuasse a não prestar atenção no fato de que estava totalmente descomposta. Claro que o fato de ela estar verde-sapo _não _a deixava mais sexy.

- Ok Ginny, já chega, ta bem?!- disse Izzie desistindo.- Eu realmente fiz o que você está dizendo. Mas porque diabos você ficou verde ?

- Porque a dosagem que havia dentro do fraco que eu ingeri pensando ser a cura para a minha dor de cabeça, era o sêxtuplo do que eu deveria tomar caso precisasse aliviar o intestino por assim dizer. Izzie se fosse outra poção eu poderia estar morta agora!- ela falou já sentindo que precisava de um banheiro a todos os custos sua voz já começava a falhar pelo esforço que estava fazendo para conter sua barriga.

- O meu Merlin! Eu jamais imaginei! Me desculpe! Achei...Achei... Imaginei que os conteúdos dos frascos fossem apenas para uma dose. Nunca pensei...

- Nunca mais mexa nos meus estoques Izzie.- ela disse séria, soltando um gemido de leve ao sentir mais uma pontada. Andou a passos rápidos até à porta, como se sua integridade física dependesse disso, o que provavelmente era verdade, tanto a física quanto a psicológica.

- Onde você vai?!- perguntou Izzie sentindo-se monstruosamente culpada. E se aquilo fosse repercutir em mais conseqüências do que a coloração da sua pele?

- Achar um banheiro.

- Porque não o do nosso quarto.

- Não... Não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que você...- ela disse arquejando e desaparecendo porta a fora.

Silencio. Izzie sentia-se terrivelmente mal, ela nunca imaginara que seu deslize poderia ter matado a amiga, nunca passara pela sua cabeça que ela ficaria tão furiosa, e com razão. Não era a primeira vez que Ginny ingeria poções erradas por causa de Izzie. Da ultima vez ela havia ingerido uma para frieiras que devia ser passada na pele e não

bebida. Ela estava imersa em uma auto flagelação particular quando a voz do seu _ deus grego_ cortou sua linha de pensamentos.

- Ela sabe que não está usando veste não é?

Izzie arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que alguém deveria lembrá-la disso.- ele concluiu, a outra disparou porta a fora atrás da amiga.

Blás se perguntou: " O que diabos estava acontecendo com aquelas mulheres?" Talvez fosse a França. Sua mãe sempre dizia que a França muda uma mulher.

**Cap 12 França**

Ginny queria morrer, mas não queria acreditar que ela teria que agradecer Draco Malfoy por ter trazido ela para seu quarto, quando ela estava em trajes menores, totalmente embriagada, dormindo e babando no seu colo, terrível! Ela queria enfrentar um dragão mas, não queria ver Malfoy na sua frente.

- Eu poderia simplesmente pedir para Blás expressar minha gratidão por mim!- ela falou para si mesma, mas até ela mesma achou aquilo ridículo.

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, tentando pensar em maneiras de expressar sua gratidão para a pessoa a quem ela nunca esperou ter que fazer isso. Ela poderia simplesmente não agradecer! Seria muito mais fácil da na verdade. Não teria que explicar tudo...

- Afinal, ele não agradeceria se fosse o contrário.- ela deu uma pausa, para considerar aquela opção atraente. Nada convincente.- Droga!

Ela estaria se sentindo em divida se não fosse agracê-lo, e ela definitivamente não queria estar em divida com Draco Malfoy! Ou com nenhum Malfoy, para efeitos futuros! Porque diabos ele tinha que ajudá-la? Logo ele! Insuportavelmente arrogante que não fazia nada por ninguém se ele não fosse ganhar algo em troca. Porque ele havia resolvido fazer logo dela sua boa ação do ano?

- Eu poderia ser uma pessoa civilizada e ir falar com ele...- parou para refletir estática.

Nem em sonho!

- Ainda prefiro pedir para alguém fazer isso por mim, mesmo que pareça uma total e completa criancice. - ela falou consigo mesma- Se bem que dizem por ai que nunca se deve deixar a criança dentro de si morrer, não é mesmo...?

Ela gemeu de frustração. Era ridículo! Era tudo culpa dele! Por que diabos ele tinha quer ter feito sua boa ação do ano justo com ela?! Custava ele ter deixado ela lá. Uma hora ela encontraria o caminho de volta pra casa.

-Arrrrrghhh!

Então após uma batida na porta, ela viu Izzie entrando no quarto com uma expressão esquisita.

- Você esta falando com quem?

- Ninguém.- disse ela sem graça.

Já havia perdoado a amiga pelo dia de cão que ela havia passado até conseguir os ingredientes para uma poção que neutralizaria o efeito da poção laxante.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer dizer não vou forçá-la. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ajuda? Ajuda com o que?- ela perguntou confusa, enquanto era levada pra fora do quarto pela mão. – Onde você está me levando Izzie?- ela perguntou desconfiada à medida que ela prosseguia pelo corredor para um destino desconhecido.

- Não é exatamente eu quem preciso da sua ajuda. - a outra falou constrangida.

- Então quem é? E que cheiro é esse...?

- Bem...

Quando Ginny observou onde estava, abriu a boca pra protestar de imediato, mas a sua frase morreu pela metade.

- Ele precisa da sua ajuda! – disse Izzie.

Draco Malfoy jazia deitado na cama, aparentemente desacordado, e aquele cheiro estranho o qual ela não conseguia identificar ao certo vinha dele.

- Izzie, tenha uma boa explicação para o fato de você ter me trazido para ver Draco Malfoy dormindo de cueca.. .- ela disse com rispidez para a amiga.

- Bem, Blás pediu para que eu ficasse aqui com ele enquanto ele ia atrás da enfermeira do hotel, mas bem ele está tendo alguma dificuldade com o francês, logo: eu corri para você.

Ginny viu que não se tratava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto ou um mais uma situação atrapalhada na qual a amiga estava lhe metendo. Ela se aproximou do loiro deitado na cama, e viu uma enorme mancha marrom na boxer preta. Ela reconheceu o cheiro, no mesmo instante. Assustou-se terrivelmente, o que haviam feito com o Malfoy?!

- Iz por que o Malfoy está todo... Todo... Todo neste estado?- ela não sabia nem que palavras usar, o fato real é que ela se encontrava de pé observando um Draco Malfoy, um homem de 1.90, de cueca, completamente cagado!

Ele havia defecado nas próprias vestes! O que havia acontecido?! Tempos atrás ela estaria rindo desesperadamente da situação, seus irmãos estariam ensandecidos pelo riso em frente à situação. Agora era diferente.

Ela sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com ele.

- Ginny, bem... Foi chocolate.- a outra respondeu sem graça.

- Chocolate?! Que tipo de chocolate faz isso com alguém, Iz?!- a outra exclamou exaltada.

Ginny chegou perto dele ignorando tudo ao seu redor, tocou sua testa para sentir a temperatura, ele estava febril e agora que ela havia chegado mais perto, ele estava mais pálido que o normal também. Mesmo desacordado o seu corpo era percorrido por calafrios. Ela apiedou-se do Malfoy. Ali na cama com suas cuecas sujas, desacordado e trêmulo com a respiração irregular, ele não parecia muito arrogante.

- Iz, o que fizeram com ele?

- Não sei ao certo, Blás e eu fomos a uma loja de doces ontem, e compramos uma tonelada de chocolates... O Malfoy é intolerante a lactose... Quando eu e Blás voltamos ele estava no banheiro... Barulhos horríveis... Então eu ouvi um estampido e Blás disse que precisava de uma enfermeira porque Malfoy era intolerante a lactose e tinha tido uma overdose com nossos doces.

- Droga! Iz, corra lá no quarto e pegue a poção que está em um frasco rosado.

- Que poção é essa?

- Bem, digamos que ela prende o intestino, foi o que eu usei quando você me fez ter overdose de poção laxante. Deve funcionar.

- Certo.

Ela sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele. Ela não poderia deixá-lo neste estado, ele precisava de um banho imediato. Então o levitou com sua varinha até o chuveiro, conjurou uma cadeira dentro do box, e o colocou sentado. Ela cuidadosamente retirou a cueca dele, e jogou-a no lixo, aquilo não serviria mais para nada assim ela esperava. A temperatura da água estava certa, ela testou ao abrir o chuveiro, então empurrou a cadeira para baixo do chuveiro.

Com cuidado ensaboou ele, e passou xampu rapidamente. Ela nunca tinha visto nenhum caso como o dele, devia ser uma verdadeira intolerância a lactose, suas mãos estavam trêmulas de preocupação, ele ficaria bem, a poção deveria funcionar. Por que diabos Iz estava demorando tanto? A respiração dele estava se regularizando aos poucos. Abriu o chuveiro para tirar o sabonete, o cheiro terrível já havia passado, graças a Merlin. Retirou os cabelos que lhe caiam sobre o rosto e sentiu sua temperatura novamente, a febre persistia.

Com um aceno rápido de sua varinha ela o secou e o vestiu em um roupão. Tentou levá-lo aos poucos de volta para a cama. Onde estava Blás?! Com a tal enfermeira? Ela poderia precisar de ajuda. Onde estava todo mundo no fim das contas? Colocou-o na cama e ele soltou um gemido se encolhendo levemente. Achou estranho. Antes ele estava imóvel, agora ele estava se movendo e gemendo... Ele parecia... Não era possível! Ela não poderia creditar. Ele havia sido estuporado!

- Santo Merlin será que ninguém é normal nesta viagem?!- ela exclamou assustada. Malfoy havia sido estuporado e só agora estava passando o efeito da azaração e ele estava apenas inconsciente. Então ele gemeu novamente e com um barulho que parecia ar escapando de um balão o quarto se encheu com um cheiro terrível de ovo estragado. Oh Merlin! Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava ajudando um Draco Malfoy com diarréia crônica sem qualquer controle sobre suas nádegas.

Essas coisas só aconteciam com ela! Ela deveria ter sido uma péssima pessoa na última vida, era a única explicação.

Ela prendeu a respiração e sentou-se ao lado do desacordado Malfoy. Descansou a mão em sua testa, passando pelos seus cabelos, pobre homem, ela sabia o que ele estava passando, pois ela mesma havia sofrido de mal semelhante e pouco tempo. Não pela mesma causa é claro. Esperou até o fedor passar, e ficou ali por alguns minutos observando-o gemer vez por outra.

Então novamente o barulho e um fedor instantâneo invadiram o quarto.

- Oh Merlin! Não de novo! – aquilo ali iria virar uma câmara de gás em pouco tempo! Desta vez ela correu e abriu a porta colocando o rosto para fora respirando ar puro do corredor ofegante.

Onde estava Izzie que não voltava nunca?!

Respirou fundo prendeu respiração e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente. Uma série de puns veio e ela correu para as cortinas abrindo a janela ou ao menos tentando a todo custo abri-la e deixar o quarto mais ventilado. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir notou que o ar lá fora estava mais estático que uma pedra na planície.

Então ela abriu a porta e sem se importar muito gritou com todos os seus pulmões para o corredor.

- Izzieeeeeeeeee!- será possível que ela teria que acordar todos os hóspedes do andar para que a outra viesse logo com a poção?

Voltou para o interior do quarto também, por mais ridícula que fosse a situação, era seu dever como curandeira fazer o que podia para curá-lo. Não importa o quão mal ele estivesse não importa o seu estado, ou odor... Sentou-se novamente do lado dele e segurou sua mão como prova de coragem. Ela estava quase esquecendo que aquele ali deitado era Draco Malfoy.

Então ela ouviu algo que fez seu corpo estancar, seus olhos se voltaram para ele e ali se paralisaram. Ela sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto, enquanto processava o que estava ouvindo. Só poderia ter sido impressão sua. Claro que ele não... Porque ele diria aquilo...? Não fazia qualquer sentido, Malfoy estava enfermo e ela quem alucinava?

Sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mão, e procurou com os olhos de onde vinha, para usa surpresa Draco Malfoy estava segurando sua mão. Assustou-se e retirou a sua mão de imediato. Ela não podia acreditar! Não podia, se recusava. Era simplesmente impossível!

De todas as pessoas possíveis...! E Draco Malfoy definitivamente não estava na lista, ele era insensível, grosseiro, preconceituoso, ríspido, mal-caráter, entre outros adjetivos desagradáveis. Não era ele.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele não disse mais nada, apenas gemia de dor e agonia.

A porta se abriu, e ela viu sua amiga entrar de supetão dentro do quarto.

- Ginny, achei! É este não é? Merlin querido...!- disse Izzie ofegante e então parando de chofre assim que respirou pela primeira vez o ar do quarto .

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça e abrigou sua mente a voltar para a situação principal, ela tinha alguém que precisava da sua ajuda. Esse alguém estava muito mal, diga-se de passagem, baseado no odor que parecia haver impregnado no quarto.

Ela pegou o frasco da mão de Izzie e observou o liquido que havia dentro. Era aquele! Voltou rapidamente para o lado dele e com cuidado tentou levantar sua cabeça enquanto Izzie derramava o conteúdo na sua boca.

- Pronto, em alguns minutos ele deve estar melhor.- ela disse aliviada.

- Assim esperamos para o bem de todos os seres que respiram neste hotel. Merlin! Nem os mosquitos estão por perto. Ainda bem que você deu um banho nele ou tudo estaria muito pior.

Ginny permaneceu calada ainda pensativa. Aquela palavra havia realmente saído da boca dele... Draco Malfoy havia chamado por Morgana, enquanto estava desacordado.

O tempo passava e ela apenas observava para qualquer sinal de melhoras, nesse meio tempo, ele balbuciava várias coisas sem qualquer nexo. E ela havia notado que todas as vezes que ele falava "pão de mel " ele apertada o travesseiro no qual estava enroscado com mais intensidade.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Calma... Era Cômico.

Que ser em que universo paralelo diria que as palavras: "mamãe" "pão de mel" "pirulito"e "torta de morango" sairiam algum dia da boca de algum Malfoy. Por alguma razão ela tinha a impressão de que tudo que vinha dele era azedo, mas torta de morango bateu o recorde. Ela não conseguia imaginar alguém como ele comendo torta de morango. Torta de morango era romântico, gostoso, doce, delicada, era tudo que Draco insuportável (e agora cagado ) Malfoy não era. Eram coisas incompatíveis.

Ela sorriu.

Talvez depois de tudo que havia acontecido ele tivesse mudado. Talvez ele não fosse mais aquela pessoa arrogante que ela conhecera em Hogwarts. Depois que seu pai foi preso como comensal da morte, depois de toda aquela confusão. Dizem que eles, a família Malfoy, havia se tornado mais discreta, mas ela nunca havia acreditado nisso. Harry era quem trombava com ele sempre que passava pelo ministério, e comentava seu irmão que era visível o aceno de cabeça respeitoso de um para o outro. Ela não sabia como, mas Draco havia conseguido uma forma de anistiar o pai e por incrível que pareça, dentro dos tramites da lei bruxa, o que era o fato mais impressionante de tudo.

- Ginny, já está de tarde, estou morrendo de fome, eu e Blás vamos almoçar em algum restaurante próximo.- disse Izzie, sem saber direito como quebrar o silencio.

- Blás está aqui?

- Sim, ele só não entrou.

- Que tipo de amigo é esse?!O "amigo" dele se esvaindo em... Em... Em metano! E ele fica no corredor.

- Ginny, não seja dura...! Ele ficou meio constrangido de entrar acho. Ele estuporou o Malfoy porque ele estava fora de si, e foi a única forma que ele conseguiu de fazê-lo parar de vomitar.

- O que?! Como assim ele quem estuporou o Malfoy?! Achei que havia sido um acidente! Não se estupora alguém que esta passando mal! Por Merlin!

- Não?!- disse a outra arqueando uma sobrancelha diante da nova informação.

- Não!

- Ok Ginny, pega leve, nem eu sabia disso, e eu convivo com você o tempo todo.

A ruiva suspirou de olhos fechados.

-Iz, vá almoçar, e prometa que você nunca irá me prestar nem sequer primeiros socorros se algum dia eu precisar.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Izzie saiu do quarto, agradecendo ao ar puro do resto do trem, e sacudindo a cabeça encontrou Blás no fim do corredor encostado na parede.

- Ele está melhor?- ele perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

Ela não sabia ao certo o que responder.

- Acho que sim.

-Sua amiga está lá?

- Está, na verdade ela está bem irritada, você não deveria ter estuporado ele.

- O que eu ia fazer?! Dentro de alguns segundos ia acabar saindo dejetos por outros orifícios! Eu não soube o que fazer e fui correndo chamar você! Não tem nenhuma enfermeira nesta droga deste hotel. Passei meia hora tentando falar com um atendente para depois perceber que estava em um hospital trouxa, e as pessoas da viagem estão em um passeio no momento.- ele falou na defensiva, um pouco nervoso.

-Eu sei...- ela disse pondo a mão no seu ombro

Ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com o amigo, só faltava um pouquinho de tato.

- Vamos? A gente aproveita e trás algo para eles comerem.

- Vamos.- ele disse segurando a mão dela e a conduzindo pelo corredor.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

A ruiva ficou observando o loiro respirar cada vez mais calmamente, ela ficava monitorando a freqüência com que ele soltava... A freqüência... A freqüência com que acontecia "algo" para ver se ele precisaria de uma outra dose da poção. Enquanto isso ela estava perdida em pensamentos. O fato de ele ter dito a palavra "Morgana" não queria dizer nada. Ele poderia ter simplesmente soltado como ele havia soltado "Pirulito". Ela poderia apostar com qualquer um que Draco Malfoy nunca havia posto um pirulito na boca durante toda a sua infância. Era apenas palavras sem nexo. Ele estava muito mal... Era completamente normal as pessoas balbuciarem coisas sem sentido até quando dormem ainda mais quando se está com febre e diarréia intensa, como era o caso dele.

Até por que não fazia o menor sentido ele ser Merlin! Obvio que não era ele. Era simplesmente impossível o Merlin dela ser Draco Malfoy. Merlin era rabugento, carinhoso (mesmo que inconscientemente), e levemente antipático, mas aquele antipático bom! Não era nada de Draco Malfoy.

Claro que não. E depois as pessoas falam coisas desconexas quando estão com febre e diarréia em alto nível. Com certeza era toda aquela desidratação instantânea. E depois haviam mil e uma historias no mundo bruxo que envolvia a bruxa Morgana, ele poderia simplesmente estar lembrando de uma delas. Sua mãe deveria ter lhe contado historias para dormir quando ele era criança. É , era isso. Eram memórias de quando ele era criança. Não conseguia imaginar Narcisa Malfoy contando historias de ninar para ninguém, mas acima de tudo ela era mãe, deveria ter um instinto maternal em algum lugar debaixo de toda aquela aparência arrogante.

O tempo passava, o Malfoy ficava cada vez mais silencioso, um ótimo indicador de que seu sono era profundo, e nenhum sinal a mais de intestino indisposto, se bem que indisposto era um eufemismo muitíssimo bondoso. Então quando a melhora em seu mais recente paciente era visível, ela decidiu que era melhor que ela o deixasse descansar sozinho. Normalmente ela mandaria uma coruja no dia seguinte querendo saber sobre como as coisas estavam andando, se o paciente sentira algo novamente, isso tudo era de praste, mas naquele caso ela não sabia exatamente como proceder. Então recolheu o que ela havia levado consigo e deixou um bilhete ao lado do frasco que continha a quantidade para duas doses de poção:

_Tomar as duas doses da poção com intervalos de 3 horas entre cada dose. _

_Beba muito líquido e descase durante todo o resto do dia._

_Estas são minhas recomendações. Em caso de reincidência ou piora por favor me procure._

_Ginevra Weasley_

Aquilo fora o mais discreto e polido que ela conseguira. Então deixou o recinto.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

A ruiva estava muito aérea para quem deveria estar deslumbrada com a cidade belíssima à sua frente. Suas amigas estavam levemente preocupadas, afinal Ginny sempre fora muito entusiasmada no que se tratava de conhecer coisas novas, lugares novos...

- França chamando Ginny!- disse Julia impaciente. A ruiva piscou e encarou a amiga.- Gin o que está acontecendo com você? Estamos prestes a conhecer uma das primeiras chaves de portal da Europa e você está babando ai.

- Ham..? Chave de portal...? Balbuciou confusa.

- O Arco do Triunfo!- disse Lucy.

- Ah, sim. È... estou um pouco cansada garotas. Não dormi direito ontem à noite.

- Ah sim a Iz nos falou do que aconteceu.- disse Lucy sem graça.

- Talvez você queira ir pra casa caso não esteja se sentindo muito bem, bem, viajar de chave de portal não combina muito com intestino indisposto- ressaltou Julia.- Depois iríamos parar na Inglaterra novamente. Não é como se você não conhecesse Glastonbury. Você deve estar se sentindo bem para o seu encontro com o cavalheiro misterioso

Merlin.- ela disse colorindo um sorriso indiscreto em seu rosto.

- É talvez tenham razão.- ela disse não estava com ânimo para muita coisa. Ainda não tinha conseguido tirar da cabeça o que acontecera de manhã mais cedo. Passara todo o dia sem foco, sem interesse, com a imagem de Draco Malfoy chamando Morgana. Por mais estúpida que ele dissesse a si mesma que estava sendo não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Só que era IMPOSSIVEL! Gritou aquela vozinha de sensatez dentro da sua mente. E depois ele não estava "chamando", chamar é muito diferente de apenas pronunciar o nome que havia sido o que ele havia feito, certo?

- Ginny, vá pra o Hotel, de qualquer forma ainda teremos o dia de amanhã para aproveitar Paris.- disse Lucy.

Ginny concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não ia adiantar nada ela ficar ali observando o anda enquanto todos se deslumbravam com o passeio. Ela andou de volto ao Hotel em que estavam hospedados ainda com o mesmo pensamento martelando em sua mente. A dúvida já estava implantada em sua mente. E ela de repente via-se tomada de uma vontade que a consumia ela queria , ela tinha que saber quem era Merlin. O que ela não sabia era porque aquela idéia lhe provocava frio no estômago e arrepios pelas suas costas.

Essa noite ela se encontraria com ele no trem vazio, no mesmo compartimento que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Assim reproduzira Cissy, que havia sido o pombo correio dos dois. Ela olhou para o céu para ter idéia de que horas eram. O sol já se abaixava ameaçando se por, ela apressou o passo. Tinha pouco tempo.

Estava nervosa ela sequer havia escolhido a roupa que iria usar para sair com ele. E como toda mulher, ela não era exatamente rápida quando se tratava de roupas para encontro, sua sorte é que ela sempre tinha uma ótima amiga para ajudá-la, mas especialmente desta vez, ela estava sozinha nisso. Iz estava em algum lugar, fazendo sabe-se lá o que. Ela esperava sinceramente que ela não estivesse com o deus grego porque ele deveria estar fazendo companhia para o seu companheiro de quarto fragilizado. Jules e Lucy estavam no passeio. Ela olhou par ao relógio novamente. É talvez Ela fosse se atrasar. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar que iria vê-lo, um sorriso emergiu em seu rosto, estava ansiosa. E o fato de ela estar vasculhando cada detalhe de seus encontros anteriores em busca de alguma pista que pudesse lhe ajudar a saber quem era o seu Merlin só deixava tudo mais excitante. Ela sorriu, iria descobrir quem ele era.

Ao chegar no hotel, ela se despiu as pressas, precisava achar algo urgentemente o céu já se livrava dos últimos tons de laranja e mergulhava em um azul marinho a cada vez mais negro. Ele não poderia culpá-la por atraso, afinal após o por do sol era um horário bem relativo. Decidiu-se por um vestido de corte reto azul petróleo com um decote nas costas e prendeu os cabelos em um coque feito com pressa. Aparatou então para o trem.

Encontrou o aposento rapidamente, mas achou que tinha entrado no lugar errado, pois não se lembrava da existência de nenhum móvel além da mesinha com o vaso de flores. No entanto ela deu dois passos para dentro do cômodo e sentiu um tapete macio sob seus pés deu alguns passos para frente dentro do breu no qual o local estava imerso e tropeçou na tal mesinha. Enquanto estava estatelada no chão ela ouviu a voz.

- Morgana?- mesmo estando em uma posição vergonhosa para uma lady, ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz dele.

-Merlin?!

- Tudo bem com você? Você tropeçou...- ela sentiu ele se aproximar então ela soltou um grito quando sentiu seu dedo mindinho ser esmagado.

- Ahhh! Meu dedo!

- Ah, era o seu dedo! –Ele deu um salto para trás e ajoelhou-se aproximou-se dela.- Não consigo ver nada nessa escuridão!

- Você pisou no meu dedo mindinho...- ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dor levando o dedo à boca. Ele estendeu a mão para frente tentando tocá-la até encontrar o seu rosto.

Ela estava com o dedo na boca.

- Eu piso no seu dedo e você põe ele na boca?- falou incrédulo- muito higiênico não?- completou um pouco irônico.

- Está doendo muito! Qual o problema?- ela perguntou irritadiça.

Ele tirou a mão dela da boca e a segurou.

- Sinto muito.- ele se sentia meio idiota se desculpando, se desculpar não era um costume para ele, o que o fez sentir-se desconfortável.

Ela estava com tanta vergonha que não sabia onde enfiar o rosto, deveria estar mais vermelha que um tomate. Ela havia se arrumado toda, para perder todo o seu glamour tropeçando na mesma mesinha de sempre e caindo de joelhos no chão para que por cima de tudo ele pudesse pisar no dedo mindinho dela. E isso meu bem impossibilita qualquer um de recuperar o ego perdido durante a queda.

Tentou levantar-se engatinhando e para sua completa e total derrota bateu a cabeça com força na mesinha que ela mesma havia derrubado. Ela gemeu sentindo sua cabeça rodar com a pancada e o precário equilíbrio que ela mantinha naquela posição foi desfeito e assim tombou para o lado em cima dele.

-Você está bem?- ele perguntou incerto.- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Bati a cabeça, nesses malditos móveis!

Merlin sentiu-se sem graça no mesmo segundo e fechou a expressão.

- Que droga!- ela falou irritada passando a mão pela lateral do seu vestido e constatando o rasgo inevitável.

- Hey, eu já pedi desculpas!- ele falou indignado, não era assim que ela deveria reagir de acordo com o protocolo social.

- Não, não estou zangada com você. É que... Ai... Não era para ser assim.

- Não tenho culpa se você é desengonçada.- e soltou-a esquecendo do pânico dela de escuro.

- Não sou desengonçada! Eu me arrumei toda para encontrar você e agora estou toda molambenta!- ela disse procurando ele engatinhando pelo chão.

Ele gargalhou com vontade. Realmente estar ali valia todo o esforço que fizera para estar ali.

- Onde está você? Pare de rir de mim!- ela disse ralhando com ele, mas sentindo a voz fraquejar diante do pânico que crescia aos poucos em seu estômago. Francamente um dia ela ia ter que superar aquele medo ridículo.

Ele não parou de rir é claro estava achando tudo muito hilário.

- Merlin! Onde você está...?- Falou com a voz trêmula se odiando por isso.

Ele percebeu a agonia crescente na voz dela e parou de rir, aproximou-se dela também engatinhando.

-Estou aqui. Fique calma.- disse envolvendo-a com os braços e sentindo aquela sensação estranha que agora ele sempre sentia quando abraçava ela, aquele calorzinho na barriga que ele achava bastante peculiar. Já havia se perguntado várias vezes o que era aquilo, mas não fazia a menor idéia, de qualquer forma não parecia estar prejudicando-o. E depois ele havia sonhado algumas vezes abraçando-a e a mesma sensação vinha nos sonhos igualmente, talvez fosse algo nela que fizesse isso nele. Sorriu para ela, não que ela fosse ver é claro.- Você é engraçada.

- Me sinto muito melhor sabendo que você se diverte com a minha desgraça.- disse emburrada segurando o braço dele compulsivamente e apoiando as costas no peito dele sentada no meio de suas pernas. Assim estava melhor.

- Como eu poderia não rir? Você não faz sentido algum. Se arrumou toda, para se encontrar com um cara que não consegue vê-la!- disse rindo um pouco.

Ela bufou e disse:

- Não interessa, queria estar bonita de qualquer jeito.

- Pra que? Não faz a menor diferença para mim. Eu não posso ver sequer a cor do seu vestido.

- Mas você sabe que é um vestido não sabe?- ela rebateu.

- Claro que sei.

- Então. A visão não é o único sentido que você deve conservar Merlin. Ou vai me dizer que o que você não vê, não existe.

- Não, você existe. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro, você cheira incrivelmente à alfazema. – ele suspirou próximo dos seus cabelos e sentiu o cheiro dela se impregnar nele.- Posso sentir a sua pele.- disse passando os dedos delicadamente pelo seu braço.- Posso ouvir a sua voz.

- Você só não pode usar o paladar.- ela disse constatando vitoriosa virando-se para ele.

- Você está enganada.- e ele roubou seus lábios. Ela ficou surpresa por um ou dois segundos. Apenas o tempo suficiente para dar-se conta do quanto havia sentido a falta dele. A sensação que a envolveu lhe disse tudo que precisava saber. Ela estava irremediavelmente apaixonada. Julia iria matá-la.

O beijo dela era quente e divertido como ela, ele ficava parcialmente inebriado com o cheiro dela. A respiração entrecortada dela o deixava ansioso, as mãos dela estavam em sua nuca os dedos delicados passando pelos seus cabelos e a cada toque quente da ponta de seus dedos lhe provocava arrepios. Ela estava certa, a visão não era nem de longe o único sentido que ele utilizava para defini-la, ela era tão mais, tinha o cheiro, alfazema pura, a delicadeza dos dedos ao toque, a voz sonora que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar e que ultimamente vinha o perseguindo em sonhos e alucinações como nesta manhã. As mãos dele, já não estavam mais quietas em sua cintura, ele via agora o vestido,fez importantes descobertas sobre isso, em alguns segundos ele já havia tomado consciência do vão nas costas, do comprimento acima dos joelhos, e no momento seus dedos estavam fascinados com um detalhe chamado zíper que havia cativado a atenção de seus dedos.

Ela sorriu no meio do beijo. Ele adorou. Sorriu junto.

- Seus dedos fazem cócegas...- disse suspirando.

- Você estava certa. Gostei do jeito como se arrumou hoje.- ele disse com a voz entrecortada os lábios descansando na curva do pescoço dela.

- Eu sempre estou certa - ela disse rindo aos arrepios causados pela respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. - Mas, por favor, não se interrompa, continue a enumerar o que mais gosta em mim além do meu vestido...- e sorriu novamente.

O sorriso dela era fluido como ele se lembrava que era. O som de água cascateado. Ele suspirou em sua orelha, não queria tirar os lábios da pele dela, parecia errado. Não queria falar naquele momento, só queria ela.

-Já que você insiste.- ele disse reclinando-se sobre ela e fazendo-a deitar no tapete ao seu lado. – Eu adoro sua risada

Ela sorriu mais um pouco.

Ele se deliciou em ouvir.

- Gosto dos seus lábios.- disse contornando com o dedo os lábios que ainda sustentavam o sorriso de segundos atrás.

- Só?- ela perguntou levando à mão até o peito dele, e deslizando-a por cima de suas vestes. Ele sentia o sangue correr mais rápido, ela sorriu inocente. Morgana não fazia a menos idéia do efeito que tinha sobre ele.

Ele se aproximou sobre ela e beijou seus lábios suspirando com as curvas dela sob ele. Sua mente vagava por imagens que o desconcentravam do assunto do qual estavam tratando. Ou talvez fosse exatamente parte do assunto sobre o qual estavam conversando. O que era mesmo? Ah, sim, o que ele gostava nela.

- Gosto da sua cintura. - ele desceu uma de suas mãos até ela. E se demorando em carícias puxando-a mais para perto. Ela entrelaçou sua perna nas dele aproximando os dois. Ele suspirou controlando-se.

- Gosto das suas mãos nela.- ela disse sempre sorrindo.

Ele voltou a beijá-la estava no limite do seu autocontrole ali. Ele a beijava sedento. Ela queria sabe o que ele gostava? Ele gostava dela, dela toda, ali com ele. Ele queria ela. Naquele instante. Então suas havidas mãos encontraram o rasgo na lateral do vestido dela, ela suspirou ao sentir o toque dele em sua pele por dentro do vestido. A cada suspiro dela a ansiedade dentro do peito dele aumentava, simplesmente não conseguia dar-se por satisfeito com a proximidade entre eles, não era suficiente. As mãos dela também se infiltravam por baixo da camisa dele brincando perigosamente com as sensações que percorriam todo o corpo dele. Suas mãos eram instáveis e ele quando ele percebeu, não totalmente consciente é claro, o estrago no vestido dela estava provavelmente maior que o planejado, as costuras laterais haviam cedido.

- Espero que você não seja muito apegada á esse vestido.- ele disse.

- Gosto muitíssimo dele.- ela disse sabendo do que ele estava falando.

Ele sorriu dela.

- O que prefere? O vestido ou a mim?

- Hum, pergunta difícil.- ela disse rindo e girando sobre ele invertendo as posições. Roubando um beijo dele.

- Me sinto trocado.- ele disse.- Sou bastante vingativo você não deveria me provocar,- dizendo isso ele arrebentou facilmente as costuras das alças do vestido fazendo com que ele pendesse solto em um ombro.- Assim, me sinto mais vingado, metade do meu oponente já foi derrubado.

Ela sorriu gostosamente. Para em seguida puxar um botão da sua roupa. Ele exclamou diante do comportamento inesperado dela.

- O que?! Direitos iguais, Merlin.- disse voltando a beijá-la. Ele estava deliciado com ela ali. Tudo estava tão certo.

- Sabe os móveis que você entrou chutando?

- Sim, tenho uma vaga idéia.

-Bem, apesar das suas reclamações eu os pus aqui.

- Devo considerar isso uma tentativa de assassinato da sua parte?

- Não, nem de longe. – ele disse girando novamente sobre ela, e então levantando-se segurando sua mão para que ela não se assustasse com o escuro assim que ele a soltasse.

Ela levantou-se com ele e a mão de Merlin em sua cintura puxou o resto do vestido para baixo, e sem muita resistência o seu oponente havia ido parar no chão aos pés descalços dela. Ele a tomou nos braços levando-a com cuidado tateado os arredores até a cama pequena que ele havia posto ali. Era o máximo que ele pôde fazer naquele espaço, havia deixado o aposento atarracado de móveis junto com o tapete e a mesinha com as flores.

- Isso é uma cama?- ela perguntou assim que os braços dele a envolveram enquanto ela estava deitada sobre o que ela identificava ser mais confortável que o tapete.

- Sim, eu a pus aqui, imaginando que pudéssemos ficar juntos em um lugar melhor que o chão como da última vez.

Ela sorriu, mas não foi o sorriso cascateante de antes.

- Ficar juntos...?

- Como estávamos há segundos atrás, e como vamos continuar, ele disse indo de encontro aos seus lábios novamente.

Então uma vozinha em sua mente gritou. "O que acha que está fazendo? Você não sabe qual a verdadeira identidade dele!" ela contra argumentou "Ele é Merlin! Eu sei quem ele é!" , mas a voz estava decidida a dissuadi-la. "Sim, então é por isso que quando o Malfoy deixou escapar o seu ahm... Apelido. Você ficou tão pensativa? Tão torturada com a necessidade de saber quem era seu adorado Merlin... Ele planejou tudo isso. Colocou uma cama dentro dos aposentos e tudo o mais. Isso parece com algo que Malfoy faria, não?" A voz tinha razão, seu corpo enrijeceu "Se ele fosse Malfoy?" então a voz soltou uma idéia horrível em sua mente "E se ele fosse comprometido". Um terror alucinante correu em suas veias. A voz estava certa, pelo que ela sabia, ele poderia ser. Estava prestes a, bem... Dormir não era exatamente a palavra exata, mas serviria. Ela estava prestes a "dormir" com um homem cuja identidade ela não conhecia exatamente. De repente não estava mais tão à vontade quanto antes.

Ele notou algo de diferente e por mais que isso exigisse determinação, parou.

- O que houve...?- ele disse notando ela encolhida em seu abraço.

- Não acho que devêssemos continuar.- ela disse com a voz fraca levemente amedrontada com o que viria a seguir.

- Por que não?- ele perguntou confuso se afastando dela. Ela sentiu frio, não gostou.

- Bem, não acho que devêssemos... Quero dizer, qual o seu nome de verdade? Onde você vive? Quem é você Merlin? O que somos nós? O que eu sou para você...?- ela terminou insegura.

Ele sentiu-se desconfortável.

- Não achei que fizesse diferença.- ele disse. Ela sentiu-se ofendida.

- Está querendo dizer que acha que sou o tipo de mulher que beija e faz... Se... Interage... Dorme, ou seja lá como você chama o que estávamos prestes a fazer, com qualquer um?- ela disse desconcertada e começando a ficar furiosa sem saber que palavras usar.

Ele achou engraçado o jeito com que ela se atrapalhara para falar, e como graciosamente espalmara a mão no peito dele. Aproximou-se novamente, abraçando-a.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer.- ele disse suspirando profundamente.- O que quis dizer foi que você não pareceu se importar antes, digo nos nossos outros encontros...

- Bem nos nossos outros encontros nós não havíamos chegado, bem... Aqui. Neste ponto onde chegamos hoje.

- Você está certa novamente. Só achei que fosse suficiente para o você o que você vê aqui, enquanto estamos...- ele disse sério. Estava se sentindo muito constrangido jamais se imaginara tendo este tipo de conversa com alguém, não sabia como proceder, não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela se sentia mal, também não era como se tivesse com um total estranho, mas sentia que estava na hora de fazer algumas perguntas.

- O que eu sou para você Merlin?

Ele permaneceu calado. Não sabia responder à aquela pergunta. Nunca havia parado tempo o suficiente para pensar no assunto. Nunca tivera uma relação de verdade com nenhuma mulher, na verdade a relação entre eles era mais longa que já havia mantido durante toda a sua vida. Não sabia como chamaria aquilo.

Ela assustou-se com o silêncio dele. Seus olhos ficaram lentamente marejados à medida que os segundos passavam e ele continuava em silêncio, sua voz ficou embargada. Porque estaria surpresa? Ele deveria de fato ser comprometido, e esta envergonhado de em admitir, ou simplesmente não quisesse perder a amante. Bem a escolha não era mais dele. Ela estava indo embora naquele segundo.

Levantou-se da cama.

- Você poderia ter tido a decência de me falar que era comprometido.

Ele ainda deitado na cama sentou-se e alcançou sua mão a impedindo de ir.

- De onde tirou essa idéia? Não sou comprometido.- para dizer a verdade era justamente o contrário, e isso causara seu silêncio.

- Então...

- De onde imaginou isso...?- ele disse com a voz levemente divertida.

- Não sei...- ela falou envergonhada.

- Na verdade de onde veio toda essa vontade de saber quem eu sou?

Ela hesitou:

- Bem, tenho minhas suspeitas de quem você é... Digamos que esta manhã elas ficaram mais fortes. E comecei a me perguntar... Você também tem suspeitas não é?

Ele sentiu-se tolo, não, não tinha a menor idéia de quem ela poderia ser. E como as suspeitas dela poderia ter se intensificado se ele sequer deixara o quarto durante todo o dia. Internado em repouso no quarto por ordens médicas.

-Não vou revelar minhas suspeitas ainda.- ele disse mentindo.

- Vou descobrir quem você é Merlin.- ela disse para ele com um sorriso.

- Não antes de eu descobrir quem é você, misteriosa Morgana.- ele a desafiou, sentindo um frio no estômago.

- Veremos... Mas o fato é que você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Ele suspirou e resolveu pelo que não lhe era característico, foi honesto.

- Não sei o que você é para mim. Nunca fui bom com relacionamentos, nunca tive um. O que diria que nós somos...?

- Bem, eu gosto de você... Pelo que eu vi hoje, pelas suas enumerações indiscretas, imagino que também goste de mim além do meu vestido...

- Você é comprometida?- ele a interrompeu de repente.

- Não?!- ela disse censurando por aquilo ter passado na sua cabeça.

- Hey você também perguntou. Direitos iguais lembra? E depois bem, não gostaria de ter que dividi-la.

- Ahh então você é ciumento?!- ela disse sorrindo vitoriosa na característica desvendada.

- Não!- ele negou- Normalmente não, mas... Não sou ciumento, só não gosto de dividir o que é meu.- ele disse carrancudo.

-Então eu sou sua?- ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sim.- ele respondeu estreitando o abraço enlaçando a cintura dela e tentando a afastar os pensamentos do que estavam prestes a fazer antes de aquela conversa toda começar. Pensamentos estes que era revividos com um simples roçar da pele dela na dele.

- Já que sou _sua_ então suponho que seja sua namorada.

- Namorada?- ele perguntou meio zombeteiro, nunca se imaginaria tendo uma namorada.

- Algo contra? Vai fugir amedrontado como um adolescente de 16 anos?- era a vez dela de zombar da imaturidade dele.

- Não. – ele disse meio emburrado pelo modo como ela estava o tratando.- Seria pedofilia da sua parte namorar um garoto de 16 anos não acha?

Ela gargalhou.

- Então estamos de fato namorando.- ela constatou.

Ele sentiu-se estranho, não sabia como agir,a idéia de dividi-la com outro não era nem de longe bem vinda, então supôs que seria o certo. O que eles tinham era o que a maioria chamava de namoro.

-Gostei da idéia...- ele disse- Se é a maneira mais eficaz de assegurar minha posse sobre você, que seja.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente outra vez.

- Muito bom, virei propriedade.

- Privada.- ele disse beijando-a.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Draco abriu a carta que uma coruja castanha havia acabado de atirar em seu colo.

_Esse é um anexo da sua receita. Bem, não achei outra maneira de agradecê-lo pelo que fez por mim noite retrasada. Obrigada por me trazer para o meu quarto enquanto eu não estava em condições de voltar sozinha. Acredito que estamos quites agora._

_Aqui vai mais uma dose da poção que lhe ministrei ontem pela manhã, tome caso julgue necessário._

_Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor..._

_Ginevra Weasley._

**Capítulo 13 Idéias Malucas**

- Mal posso esperar pelo sol e pela praia!- disse Julia eufórica.

- Ahh Jules estou com você...-disse Ginny feliz só em imaginar a sensação do sol na pele e do cheiro de mar...

- Ah, mas nem de longe estou com você Ginny. Na verdade duvido muito que seja só a imagem mental de praia que esteja te deixando tão feliz assim.- disse Julia insinuante lhe dando uma cotovelada.

- Ahh é verdade, você tem andado super sorridente, satisfeita, a personificação do bom humor.- comentou Lucy rindo da amiga que corava.

- Já que entramos nesse tópico, devo salientar que não soltou uma palavra para suas fieis amigas sobre o encontro misterioso com o tal Merlin misterioso para suas fiéis amigas.- disse Izzie fazendo cara de ofendida.

Elas estavam no quarto de Julia e Lucy, era de tarde e todas estavam ansiosas para chegar ao próximo se passado 2 dias desde o encontro com Merlin, mas Ginny ainda não se sentia à vontade em falar sobre isso com as amigas, especialmente com Jules, ela sabia o quanto ela poderia julgar a situação e achar que ela estava sendo precipitada como ela sempre era. E a ruiva não queria pensar sobre isso em especial, além do fato que ela não queria de jeito algum falar para elas sobre suas suspeitas em relação à real identidade dele. Na verdade ela não se sentia muito à vontade só de pensar na possibilidade, mas vez por outra não conseguia não pensar nisso. Havia se convencido de que a possibilidade de Draco Malfoy ser o seu Merlin, digo seu agora namorado Merlin, era muitíssimo remota. Estava mais para impossibilidade que possibilidade. Era exatamente isso!

- Não tem nada para falar que vocês já não saibam, suas abelhudas!- ela retrucou.- Estamos muito bem obrigada.

- Olha só, ela já se sente até dando uma coletiva de imprensa, atuando como porta voz, falando pelos dois...- provocou Lucy. Todas gargalharam.

-Confie quando você começa a usar mais o pronome "nós" no lugar de "eu",você já está mais envolvida que pensa.- disse Julia.

- Okay! Fim de papo, não vou ser a diversão de vocês por hoje. Se divirtam as custas da Izzie, o "deus grego" esteve no nosso quarto ontem e eu fui expulsa. Façam o que quiser com o fato.- ela disse atirando a amiga para a fogueira e recebendo um olha ferino da mesma.

- Traidora!- disse Izzie.

- Vai dizer que não é verdade?

-Nós... Nós não te expulsamos...- ela disse negando a única informação passível de negação.

- Ah tá. Querida quando você entra no quarto que você divide com a sua amiga e tem um cara de toalha com o rosto todo sujo de calda de chocolate e a amiga rindo do lado de dentro... Isso para mim é expulsão.

- Safada! Iz, calda de chocolate! Você superou a Lu e o tal espanhol, o Ignácio com a fantasia de curandeiro.

- Que por falar nisso se você quiser emprestada, eu posso emprestar alguns acessórios.- disse Ginny dando corda. Quando mais elas se desviassem do assunto Merlin melhor.

- Pode contar! Se você não contar a Ginny nos contará.- ameaçou Lucy.

- Odeio desapontá-las, mas garotas receio que meu conhecimento se estenda apenas até o portal da porta,eu sequer adentrei o recinto. Dei meia volta e vim parar aqui com vocês.

- Ginny tem razão você são umas abelhudas!

- Ah! Fala sério Izzie, dois adultos num quarto sem roupa e chocolate no meio só pode querer dizer uma coisa...- insinuou Lucy.

- Ahhh tudo bem, você já sabem o que aconteceu pra que ficar insistindo?

- Então estão sério?- perguntou Julia.

- Não, não quero dizer isso. Veremos o que acontece depois da viagem, por hora estamos apenas curtindo.

- Nossa Iz descompromissada é milagre...- comentou Ginny surpresa coma reação da amiga, ela lhe parecera estar gostando do Zabine, mas talvez ela estivesse errada.- Porque isso?

- Por nada, só acho que é melhor assim.

- Iz, você está estranha...- comentou Lucy desconfiada.

- Não estou estranha, quando você encontra muitos caras babacas na vida, você fica receosa de entrar de cabeça em uma relação com um cara que conheceu numa viagem de trem.- ela disse dando de ombros.- Aos menos eu sei agora que nós dois estamos no mesmo ponto, sei que ele também não pensa nisso.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei. Bom se, ele pensar ai é com ele, eunão preciso saber o que ele pensa já sei o qeu eu penso.

- Parece decidida.- disse Julia.

- Estou decidida! Então como podem ver, não tem nada de interessante a ser dito sobre a minha vida pessoal... Sinto muito senhoritas.- ela disse sorrindo.

- Discordo inteiramente, você ainda não disse que o lance do chocolate havia sido proveitoso?- perguntou Lucy com ansiedade.

Elas riram e Izzie corou, antes de dizer.

- Bem... Eu recomendo.

Elas todas riram mais ainda.

As meninas continuaram a conversar e as risadas tilintavam leves aos ouvidos de Ginny, mas seus pensamentos estavam longes suas suspeitas voltavam a atormentar sua mente, e ela simplesmente não conseguia manter sua mente distante delas. Se fosse realmente ele o Merlin, ela não sabia como tudo iria ficar agoraque ele havia oficialemtne tomado posso dela. Um esboço de sorriso passou pelo seu rosto ao lembrar daquela noite, e ela agradeceu aos deuses por nenhuma de suas amigas ter notado, cso contrário seria umnovo alvoroço e ela não estava disposta e dividir suas suspeitas com elas ainda. Soube que não ia ter paz se não soubesseela teria que dar um jeito de descobrir, e pela que ela sabia ele também deveria estar usando as táticas dele para descobrir quem ela era.

Sentiu o sono chegando sorrateiramente a ela, então enquanto ela estava no meio de um bocejo ela percebeu! Tinha alguém que crtamente deveria saber a essa altura quem era Merlin! Cissy! Ela er aum esfinge, e ninguém poderia guardar segredo de um esfinge...

Então ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido quando tudo começou, ela estivera atrasada para o baile, após ter que ajudar Lucy Julia e Izzie a se arrumarem, e Merlin a esperava...

_- Cissy e esse ele tiver simplesmente desistido de esperar por mim?- ela perguntou tentando conter as mãos nervosas que se apertavam se contorciam de maneira aparentemente impossível na frente de seu corpo._

_- Chega de drama! Morgana pelo amor de Merlin não seja idiota, ele não desistiu de esperá-la, agora desça imediatamente até aquele saguão.- falou a esfinge perdendo a paciência com a ruiva._

_- Como vocÊ pode ter certeza?_

_- __**Eu o vi**__!- falou Cissy já irritada._

_- Você o viu lá no saguão?_

_- Exatamente._

_- Ele parecia zangado?- ela disse deixando seu receio escapar em sua voz._

_- Não, mas ele olhava o relógio muito constantemente, isso quer dizer que ele estava impaciente!_

Aquela frase ressoava em sua cabeça "Eu o vi!" ela havia dito. Cissy sabia quem era Merlin! Ela levantou-se de um salto, assustando as outras.

- Ahh... Gente eu havia esuecido, tenho que alimentar Cissy! Pobrezinha deve estar morrendo de fome.- e sem mais desspedidas ela saiu correndo do quarto de Julia e Lucy para o seu. Ginny correu como não corria fazia tempo, quando chegou no quarto a esfinge estava dormindo enroscada no travesseiro da ruiva. Ela já havia dito para que ela não fazer isso mas era só ela colocar um pé que fosse fora do quarto e ela já pulava para arruinar os travesseiros de Ginny. Ela suspirou irritada por um segundo com a esfinge desobediente, mas então lembrou que não era hora de brigar com Cissy, deveria agradá-la para conseguir a informação que queria. Seria um desafio, Cissy odiava ser acordada.

A ruiva se aproximou lentamente, e passou a mão pelo dorso macio da esfinge.

- Cissy... Cissy querida...

Aquilo envolveria chocolate. Chocolate era uma das poucas coisas que compravam a esfinge. Ela deveria ter algum doce guardado em algum lugar por perto. Vascculhou rápidamete as suas gavetas e as de Izzie, deixando uma pequena bagunça inevitável, por fim achou dois bom-bons puxa-puxa da ultima vez que havia encontrado os gêmeos.

Desebrulhou um dos bom-bons e deixou-s aberto em cima do travesseiro perto do nariz da esfinge.

-Cissy... Acorde querida, olhe o que eu trouxe para você... Cissy...

Ela disse novamente passando a mão pelo dorso da esfinge.

- Cissy, você não quero chocolate...?- sua voz era tão macia quanto o arrastar de um pena.

Cissy ronronou um pouco em resposta.

- Cissy... Acorde... Chocolate...

Ela se mecheu um pouco chutanto um pouco com as patas dianteiras.

- Morgana...-ela respondeu manhosa.

- Chocolate...

- Chocolate...

-Acorde Cissy...

- O que você quer Ginny...?

- Você não quer chocolate?

- Chocolate?- a esfige finalmente abriu os olhos.

- É, olha só trouxe especialmente para você...

Cissy a olhou desocnfiada, se por fim sentou-se no travesseiro com um gato.

- Por favor, não subestime a minha perspicácia Morgana, não minta para mim, é inútil.

Ginny bufou as vezes ela achava que Merlin e Cissy eram parentes a arrogancia certamente era a mesma.

- Tudo bem eu preciso de um favor, um favor bem pequenininho.

- Um favor?- ela parecia estqar considerando.

-Sim, preciso que use sua sabedoria para o bem maior, e me responda uma coisa.- ela disse.

- Vou ouvir sua pergunta, mas...

- Mas, o que?

-Mas isso vai te custar um bom-bom de chocolate.- ela disse sorrindo ganaciosa.

Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- E é claro só poderei responder se não comprometer o segredo valioso que eu guardo.- ela completou encarando o bom-bom na embalagem brilhante semi-aberta aos seus pés no travesseiro.

- Bom, você disse a muito tempo atrás que o seu tão valioso segredo tinha algo a ver comigo, então o que irei lhe perguntar certamente não irá comprometer o seu segredo, não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu prometo.

- Tudo bem o bom-bom primeiro.- disse a esfinge ainda sem desviar o olahr do doce à sua frente.

Ginny avaliou, ela poderia confiar na palavra de Cissy afianl ela era uma esfinge, e ainda havia outro bom-bom em sua mão, ela poderia usá-lo para conseguir mais informações, depois talvez agradá-la facilitásse um pouco.

- Tudo bem, como quiser.- e dizendo isso empurrou o bom-bom na direção de Cissy , a qual abriu o resto da embalagem e pulou satisfeito em cima do doce que sequer cabia inteiro em sua boca.

- Pode desembuchar.- ela disse sem nenhuma serimônia e coma boca transbordando de chocolate.

- Você sabe qual a verdadeira identidade do Merlin, não sabe?

Cissy parou de mastigar e levantou os olhos do doce à sua frente.

- Sim, é só isso que queria tanto me perguntar?

- Não, não... A pergunta é: Pode me dizer...? Digo: pode me dizer quem ele é? Ou se não souber o nome não tem problema você pode me indicar, ou dizer como ele é, qual a sua aparencia para que eu possa reconhecê-lo?

A ruiva já conseguia sentir as borboletas farfalhando no seu estôgo de ansiedade. Era agora ela finalmente ia saber!

-Não.- ela disse séria.

- Por que não? Você disse que não faria objeções se não fosse relacionado ao tal segredo e o tal segredo é sobre mim, e a identidade de merlin não tem absolutamente nada a ver comigo!- disse Ginny frustrada.

- Pelo contrário. Este é o meu segredo.- ela disse com as bochechas sujas de chocolate.- Este é o segredo que eu guardo, quando me comprou esse era o segredo que tinha em mente e este segredo que uniu os dois. Sinto muito Morgana não posso dizer nada.

Ginny ficou em silêncio. Cissy guardava um segredo deles, mas...

- Mas vocÊ disse que o segredo inha a ver comigo!

- Eu disse que tinha _algo_ a ver com você.

- Não tem nada a ver comigo. Tém tudo a ver com o Merlin!

- Não, Morgana você não entende? É um segredo mútuo, se ele me perguntasse quem é você eu também não poderia dizer, não posso ajudá-lo diretamente a descobrir tudo sobre você, sobre o amor de vocês. Ah por favor não faça essa cara, até suas amigas bobas já sabe que vocês se amam!- ela disse reprimindo a expressão sem graça que ela fez ao ouvir a frase "amor de vocês"- A mesma coisa é com você, não posso ajudá-la diretamente.

Ginny estava tão frustrada que jogou-se na cadeira da penteadeira, estivera tão perto! E Cissy sabia! Por alguns segundos estivera tão esperançosa... Sem duvida alguma Cissy sabia ser muito estraga prazeres quando queria! Então ela se sentiu culpada por estar pensando isso da pequena esfinge, afinal ela estava fazendo apenas o que sua existencia lhe exigia. Como toda esfinge tudo que ela poderia dizer sobre o que guardava eram anigmas... Calma ai! Era isso, tinha alguma charada, afinal ela não poderia ajudar diretamente, mas quem sabe indiretamente pudesse lhe dar alguma pista?!

-Cissy você não deveria ter algum enigma para que possa resolver e finalmente chegar ao que você guarda? Não é assim que são as esfinges?- ela perguntou tendo o cuidado de manter o outro bom-bom de chocolate a mostra, Cissy já havia termiando o anterior.

- Agora a gente pode conversar!

- Por favor me diga qual o enigma eu tenho que responder para vc poder me dizer quem ele é.- implorou Ginny.

- Bem, quando eu você decifrar o enigma, você mesma poderá descobrir quem ele é.

- Melhor ainda. Se você não me der um enigma muito difícil, eu posso até te dar o outro bom-bom, e este é o último...

Cissy olhou intensamente para o doce que parecia chamá-la, suas bochechas ainda estavam sujas e ela podia apostar que seu nariz também estava, mas ela ainda ansiava pelo doce à sua frente. Sentiu-se seriamente tentada contar logo tudo que sabia pelo doce, mas logo em seguida envergonhou-se por ao menos cogitar a hiportese.

- Sinto muito, tenho qeu ser imparcial aqui Morgana.

- Vamos lá Cissy, você sabe que quer!- insistiu Cissy.

Cissy irritou-se frustração em querer e não poder e bateu com a pata direta dianteira no travesseiro onde estava deitada em indignação.

- Nâo me tente Morgana!

Ginny buffou desapontada, achou que conseguiria convencê-la. Ela estava muito firme em sua decisão, e a ruiva já estava comçeando a se sentir como o diabinho ombro esquerdo de Cissy oferecendo a tentação e o caminho errado.

- Tudo bem, diga-me o que puder me dizer.

- Bem, acho que antes que eu diga qualquer coisa você deveria me dar o outro doce, para me compensar por ter tentado me corromper.- disse Cissy com a expressão mais cínica do universo.

Ginny a encarou incrédula, e todo e qualquer pensamento de culpa pelo seu comportamento foi extinto. Ela girou os olhos e por fim deu o bom-bom para a esfinge, bufando. Esperou paciente até qeu ela terminasse de comer o chocolate para que por fim com o rosto todo lambuzado como uma criança ela assumisse uma postura pomposa e dissesse:

"Procure no que você conhece.

O gesto que te alegra e entontece.

Prove que se for verdadeiro o que você sente, não irá falhar.

Aquilo que mais gosta nele, procure por isso e não errará."

Ginny a encarou perplexa:

- O que?!

-Exatamente o que eu disse, quer que eu repita?

- Cissy, esse foi o enigma mais sem pé e sem cabeça que eu já vi. Não faz o menor sentido, sequer pode ser considerado uma pista, está mais para um poeminha, inclusive ele rima!

- Na verdade é bem simples.- repondeu a esfinge dando de ombros e parando de prestar atenção nela e tentando limpar seu rosto.- E por falar nisso, _poeminha_ ofende sabia?

- Cissy, fala sério você precisa me ajudar mais do que isso!

- Nâo, não preciso não posso, não vou.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, ao menos me explique o que você quer dizer.

- Ah Morgana por favor, está bem em baixo do seu nariz o que você tem que fazer, pense em algo nele que é inconfundivel para você. Pronto, agora se me permite devo cuidar de outas coisas, aprveitando qe você já me acordou mesmo.

E deixando aruiva pensativa em seu quarto a esfinge saiu andando sem pressa pela porta que estava encostada. Ginny estava totalmente concentrada pensando no que Cissy havia lhe dito. Algo nele que era inconfundivel... O que ela conhecia nele tão bem que seria inconfundivel? Era também o que mais gostava nele... Ela gostava de tantas coisas nele...

Ela estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, repetindo para si mesma o enigma. Até chegar à conclusão de que primeiramente tinha que saber exatamente o que mais gostava nele, isso seria o gesto que a alegrava e entontecia, cujo ela não confundiria com nenhum outro gesto de ninguém... Precisava procurar por isso.

- Preciso fazer uma lista!- então ela vasculhou seu quarto apressadamente ainda repetindo para si mesma o enigma que Cissy havia lhe dito , com medo de estar deixando passar alguma coisa... Quando finalmente conseguiu encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho amassado em suas coisas e uma pena velha correu de volta para a penteadeira e sentou-se na cadeira. Então decidida a fazer uma lista e depois elencar os itens que provavelmente seriam a resposta concentrou-se ao máximo em algo que ela adorasse nele. Sorriso! Ela adorava quando ele sorria, ela gostava mais ainda quando era ela quem fazia ele sorrir! Mesmo que as vezes, na verdade na maioria das vezes, ele risse dela e não com ela. O som da risada dele certamente seria inconfundivel para, poderia apostar que seria capaz de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar, em meio a mil gargalhadas estranhas. Sorriso seria o primeiro item da sua lista. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever, seu braço bateu em um dos frascos na penteadeira, que espatifou-se no chão.

- Droga!- disse chateada. Era seu perfume de sandalo, ela gostava tanto dele. O frasco estava aos cacos no chão, com um aceno na varinha os cacos desapareceram, ams o líquido deixou uma mancha no carpete. Amaldiçoou mentalmente sua falta de jeito, ela sempre fora desastrada. Lembrou-se então quando encontrou-se com Merlin pela primeira vez, em que havia rasgado a capa dele, ele havia ficado muito mal humorado. Uma segunda luz ascendeu-se em sua cabeça. O mal-humor dele certamente seria inconfundivel, sua rabugice era única. Por fim sem mais se importar com o perfume derramado, correu para escrever de uma vez os dois items com medo de que este lhe fugissem à mente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Draco estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto como estivera durante grande parte do tempo nos ultimos três dias. Ele estava tentando associar as vezes que havia _visto_ Morgana, ou naquela vez na enfermaria do trem, quando achou ter ouvido a voz dela, da primeira vez que se encontraram, quando foram juntos ao baile... Ele precisava de alguma pista... Sua curiosidade andava lhe roendo, ele queria muitíssimo saber quem ela era. Havia chegadoa hora, Zabini o provocara bastante no dia anterior , supondo que se ela não fosse um velhinho tarado do País de Gales ela poderia ser feia e coberta de verrugas. Draco simplesmente o ignorou e atirou algo nele... Ela estivera simplesmente estonteante no baile de mascaras, e no último encontro deles ele não conseguia lembrar-se de nenhum defeito no corpo dela, sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do ultimo encontro...

Sorriu. Era a primeira vez que não sentia aversão à palavra relacionamento. Bem, ele não gostava de se referir desta forma ao que eles tinham, ainda não havia se acostumado, mas gostava de pensar que ela era só dele. Seu humor mudava sem explicação alguma quando ele pensava que ela poderia estar com outra pessoa, ser de outra pessoa.

Voltou a dar foco a seus pensamentos, pelo que ele vira no baile de mascaras ela era tão pálida quanto ele, embora isso pudesse ter mudado após o Egito, os cabelos eram lisos e compridos e... Isso era tudo que ele sabia...

- Oi.

Draco engasgou-se de susto, e sentou-se de imediato na cama tossindo até sua garganta arder.

- Quando parar de tentar colocar os pulmões pra fora, preciso falar com você.

Draco tossiu mais um pouco, e por fim conseguiu articular palavras com uma voz esganiçada que não era sua.

- Cissy?!

- Eu mesma.- ela disse andando ao redor dele na cama com o rabo ondulado atrás de si.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Morgana sabe que você está aqui?- Então houve um estalo em sua mente e a esfinge viu a mesma luz de curiosidade dos olhos de Morgana espelhada nos olhos dele. Compreendeu tudo, suspirou, os humanos eram todos incrivelmente iguais...

- Antes que você me pergunte a mesma coisa que Morgana me perguntou, vou lhe poupar trabalho e gastar meu latim, sim, eu sei quem é a sua Morgana, e não, não posso lhe revelar a identidade dela.

- O que?! Porque não?!

- Por que este é o segredo que eu guardo.- disse ela girando os olhos em ter que estar repetindo a mesma coisa pela segunda vez. Eles eram realmente muito devegar!

- Segredo? Que segredo?- ele perguntou confuso, recuperando sua copostura na cama.

Nosso esse humano em especial estava dando um show! Como assim "Que segredo?" ?! Ela era um esfinge, esfinges são famosas por guardarem tesouros que só que consegue desvendar seus enigmas tem acesso. Será que ele havia batido a cabeça e não a reconhecia como uma esfinge? Ela o encarou preocupada.

- Consegue entender que sou uma esfinge certo?- ela disse devagar olhando para ele com preocupação.

- Claro que consigo entender que você é uma esfinge!

- Então, vamos pensando comigo, tudo bem?- ela disse trantando-o como uma criança de dois anos de idade. - Esfinges são animais lendários não é mesmo?

- Sim.- ele disse girando os olhos.

- Somos famosas pelos nossos enigmas, certo?- ela continuou.

Sua paciência estava se esgotando, a ansiedade lhe corroia! Ele tinha alí em sua frente alguém que poderia lhe dar todas as informações que queria...!

- Cissy, onde quer chegar?!- ele disse sendo rude.

- Sou uma esfinge e o segredo que une os dois é o tesouro que eu guardo, assim com toda esfinge minha razão de existência é guardar um tesouro, por isso não posso dizer nem para você, nem para Morgana o que ambos me perguntaram. Se você conseguir desvendar o enigma que vou lhe propor você terá a resposta que procura.

Draco parou pensativo por alguns segundos. Claro um enigma! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Morgana pelo visto já havia recorrido aos mesmo métodos que ele. Será qeu ela já sabia quem ele era?

- Morgana já sabe o enigma?- ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim, deve estar trabalhando em desvendá-lo neste minuto, embora ela tenha me parecido bem confusa, e te rme revelado que não é muito boa com este tipo de coisas...-

- Tudo bem.- ele disse por fim – Diga-me o enigma que devo resolver.

- Ok preste atenção "Procure no que você conhece. O gesto que te alegra e que se for verdadeiro o que você sente, não irá falhar. Aquilo que mais gosta nele, procure por isso e não errará."

- É isso? Então basicamente tenho que descobrir o acho mais marcante nela, e procurar por isso?

- É isso ai! Mais perspicaz que Morgana! Estou apostando em você Merlin.

Draco a ignorou, estava absorto em seus pensamentos, o que era mais marcante nela? Ele adorava quando ela lhe fazia rir ou quando estava nervosa, como na primeira vez que haviam se visto ela estivera tão nervosa que se agarrara a ele a ponto de rasgar a sua capa que até hoje ostentava o cheiro dela. Todas as vezes que ela tinha medo era assim, ela chamava por ele e ele estava lá, adorava abraçá-la, senti-la encolhida nos seus braços, e ele podia sentir o cheiro de alfazema que impregnava o ar ao redor dela... Era isso! Nossa ele sabia! A coisa amis marcante nela, que ele obviamente conhecia perfeitamente, e lhe embriagava enquanto estava com ela a ponto de deixá-lo embevecido era a fragancia do perfume que ela usava! Tinha certeza que jamais confundiria!

- Devo procurar pelo cheiro dela!?- ele disse dando um pulo esperando alguma confirmação de Cissy, mas tudo que seus olhos conseguira encontrar foi a ponta de seu rabo desaparecendo por de trás da porta. Ela já havia ido embora, ele sequer se atreveu a correr atrás, se Cissy não quissesse ele jamais iria alcançá-la mesmo.

O que ele deveria fazer? Sair cheirando todo mundo no trem?

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ginny estava quase sucumbindo ao antigo habito de roer as unhas de tão ansiosa, Já sabia o que deveria fazer, a havia feito a lista e havia chegado à conclusão de que o que ela jamais seria capaz de confundir em Merlin seria o seu beijo.. Quando ele a beijava ela senta suas pernas frequejarem e havia aquela sensação quente e instigante na barriga que se espalhava pelas suas extremidades. Patra não comentar nas malditas borboletas que ficavam no apce de felicidade em seu estômago... Sentiu um novo arrepio ao lembrar-se.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer agora. Ela já tinha sua primeira suspeita que não queria calar. Deus! Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa! As paredes do quarto pareciam se fachar sobre ela e a medida que ela dava voltas no quarto. Ela precisava saber e precisava saber agora. Havia passado a tarde inteira dentro do quarto, andando do quarto para o banheiro, do banheiro par ao quarto, do quarto para o banheiro, do banheiro para o quarto. Era ele, era Draco. Nâo, não era ele, claro que não era. Banheiro. Talvez fossse, haviam grandes chances... Quarto. Banheiro... Impossivel! Draco era insuportável quando jovem. De volta ao quarto. As pessoas mudam. Banheiro. Ela mesma não era a mesma menina que fora em Hogwarts. Quarto. Mas é claro que isso não queria dizer quer Merlin era Draco Malfoy!Banheiro.

Ela tinha que saber isso agora esta noite! Izzie havia passado rapidamente pelo quarto visto a agonia da amiga e dito qualquer coisa que Ginny sequer havia ouvido,estivera muito envolvida em sue monólogo mental para prestar atenção. Então a verdade era: ela não tinham ninguém para lhe empedir, de fazer a loucura que quisesse. E o plano que tinha em mente era de fato uma loucura. O jantar já havia passado há uns bons vinte minutos. Ela supunha que ele devesse estar no seu quarto agora, ou ele gostaria de passear pelo trem? Draco Malfoy não lhe parecia alguém que gosta de passear. É isso, ele estaria no quarto, ela entraria e BAM! Só então ela saberia.

Checou a sua roupa, estava com uma roupa simples e sequer havia passado perfume... De que adiantava ela se arrumar?! Ele ia achar ela uma louca de qualquer jeito. Ela precisava criar coragem. Estava na hora, ela só precisava repassar o plano bem simples e objetivo. Entra no quarto. Ataca ele. Sair correndo. Respirou fundo e saiu do quarto andando a passos largos no corredor ela chegou ao quarto dele.

Pensou em bater na porta, mas anunciar sua entrada talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Então testou a fechadura, a porta estava aberta. Rapidamente pulou para dentro do quarto e esperou encarar a expressão " surpresa-desprezo" do Malfoy, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não havia ninguém alí dentro. Ela varreu cada centimetro do quarto com os olhos em quatro segundos e notou que ela não estava ali. Estava prestes a escapulir o mais rápido possivel dali e fingir que nada havia acontecido quando ela ouviu um barulho de vidro quabrado no banheiro e um chigamento abafado. Sim definitivamente Draco Malfoy estava no recinto.

Ela correu o mais silenciosamente que pode e encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro ela poderia pular em cima dele, naquele estilo ninja e surpreendê-lo antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação. Quem sabe ele nem visse o rosto dela, quem sabe tudo fosse muito rápido e ele nem conseguisse reconhecer ela direito depois.

Ela definitivamente era louca. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, estava certa de que teria um enfarto. A porta do banheiro se abriu. O meu Deus, ela ia beijar Draco Malfoy!

Ela pulou para a frente dele e antes que ele pudesse sequer se espantar ela pendurou-se no pescoço dela com toda a gilidade que os senhores do universo haviam lhe concedido nesta vida. Ela definitivamente estava beijando Draco Malfoy! Ele não havia saido do lugar ou afastado-a. Ela estava supresa, estava completamente atenta ao fato de que ele estava csomente de toalha e Ginny podia sentir as gotas remanescente molharem a sua blusa aos poucos. Então tudo começou as borboletas do seu estômago começaram a agir, sua respiração começou a ficar incerta e ofegante, e assim qeu ela sentiu suas pernas começarem a falhar ela tinha sua resposta e por mais que ele ainda estivesse saindo do modo automático, ela soube.

No segundo segunte ela estava correndo como raio pela porta do quarto por todo o corredor sem sequer saber onde estava indo.

**Capitulo 14 Austrália**

- Ginny! Não acredito que você está fumando de novo!- ralhou Lucy parecendo irritada ao entrar no quarto.

Elas haviam chegado à Austrália a dois dias, mas Ginny estava em estado de choque desde que havia beijado Draco Malfoy. Ela se recusava a sair do quarto desde então e havia retomado um antigo hábito para o desgosto de suas amigas. Ginny havia voltado a fumar... Cachimbo.

- Solte esse cachimbo agora!- disse Lucy.

- Não consigo! Lucy estou tendo um crise nervosa...- ela disse soltando uma baforada atrás da outra enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- O que você está fazendo é empesteando tudo ao seu redor e poluindo seu pulmão.- disse a outra.- Agora largue esta porcaria deste cachimbo, e venha para a praia conosco.

Ela acenou um não com a cabeça e continuou soltando baforadas apressadas.

- Não, não posso sair.

Lucy suspirou fundo, elas estavam tendo muita paciencia com a amiga, que há dois dias estava nessa situação, e tudo que ela dizia era insuficiente para justificar o seu exílio.

- Já disse Lucy, não adianta me olhar desta maneira, eu fiz algo... Não posso desfazer. Não posso sair.- ela disse sacudindo a cortina de cabelos ruiva que emoldurava seu rosto que caia desleixadamente pelos seus ombros.

Lá estava, tudo que ela revelara para as amigas sobre como havia invadido o quarto de Draco Malfoy, o agarrado e para coroar tudo, tinha saido correndo, havia sido: "Eu fiz algo". Ela se recusava a dizer o que havia feito, nem ela poderia acreditar.

- Ginny vamos, pelo amor de Merlin! O que você pode ter feito que justifique você se internar aqui neste quarto?

- Não, não, não. Não vou dizer, não tenho coragem...- ela disse soltando mais baforadas e arregalando os olhos

- Ginny, me escute. Você está com aqueles olhos...- disse Lucy assumindo um ar sério. – Tá na hora de parar.

- Não! Tem certeza? Aqueles olhos?- ela disse assustada arregalando mais ainda os olhos e correndo para o espelho.

- Exatamente. Olhos de gente louca.

- Não... Não Lucy! Não... O que eu faço?

- Você vai vestir um biquini e vai vir para a praia conosco.

- Não, não...!- ela disse com a expressão sofrida.

- Ai Ginny eu desisto! Ao menos pare de poluir seus pulmões com esse maldito cachimbo, seu avô jamais devia ter deixado essa velharia para você.- ela disse com alguma idignação deixando o quarto.

Ginny também não gostava de fumar o cachimbo antigo do seu avô, mas era a única coisa que a acalmava, e no seu atual estado sua garganta e pulmões pareciam clamar pelo maldito cachimbo. Ela olhou novamente para o objeto em sua mão com seu conteúdo incandescente, era realmente feio. No entalhe ao longo do cabo havia um velho cuja barba comprida se enrolava ao redor do cabo do cachimbo e o nariz do velho era incrivelmente desproporcional para o seu rosto. Era uma peça horrivel.

Soprou mais uma baforada no ar. Lucy tinha razão, aquele cheiro empesteava o ambiente a única coisa que se sobresaia era o cheiro do unico perfume que lhe restava, o cheiro de

alfazema.

- Ela esta certa, você sabe.- disse Cissy deitada sobre o travesseiro a observando de longe todo o seu drama.- Você fica horrivel com esse cachimbo na mão... Parece uma velha ranzinza.

E com isso a ruiva não aguentou e caiu em lágrimas novamente como havia fazendo constantemente nestes últimos dois dias.

- O que eu vou fazer Cissy? É ele! É ele! Merlin é o Malfoy...!- ela disse desesperada.

Cissy a olhou com certa indiferença.

- Na verdade não tem nada que você possa fazer. Ele é Merlin e pronto.

- Não pode ser...! Eu amo Merlin, não amo o Malfoy. Como poderia?

- Você está agindo como uma criança.

- Merlin não é nada como o Malfoy. Malfoy é arrogante, ranzinza, antipático e com total e completa falta de tato. Tudo bem que Merlin foi um pouco arrogante quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, sabe? Com aquela história de rir de mim por causa do meu medo de escuro... Acho que todas as vezes que nos encontramos esse assunto entrou em pauta... E sim, Merlin está na maioria das vezes meio emburrado, ou se irrita fácil, mas de forma alguma ele é de todo antipático!- ela disse indignada largando o cachimbo e mergulhando as mãos pelos cabelos em agonia. Cissy abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a ruiva a impediu – OK! Sei como isso soa, mas eles não são iguais! Quero dizer como podem ser a mesma pessoa?! Merlin sempre voltava por mais que risse do meu medo de escuro e fazia com que eu me sentisse segura. Ele me aconchegava em seus braços e o escuro não era mais tão escuro assim entende? Ele se irritava fácil é verdade, mas ele sempre terminava rindo, até mesmo quando rasguei sua capa. E todo mundo é um pouco antipático, mas ele não é insuportável como Draco Malfoy! Como eles podem ser a mesma pessoa por favor me explique?!

Cissy a encarou com pura repreensão ao genuino desespero da ruiva.

- Simples: você assume que conhece Draco Malfoy, pelo que você viu na escola. Quanto tempo faz que você o viu pela ultima vez?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Ele não pode ter mudado tanto assim! É como água e vinho!

- E ainda assim dizem que é possivel transformar um no outro.- lembrou-lhe Cissy de forma sábia.

- Cissy, você é tipo a minha guru. A fonte de sabedoria... Como conseguiu ficar tão sábia?- perguntou com honesta curiosidade.

- São os doces...- ela disse séria.

Ginny sorriu e passou a mão no dorso da esfinge acariciando-a.

- Por mais que voccê esteja certa Cissy. Por mais que Merlin seja, sei lá, a versão melhorada do Draco Malfoy... Não acho que ele vá superar o fato de que nossas familias alimentam um ódio milenar uma pela outra, e o fato de que ele me despreza... Ou ao menos me desprezava... Eu acho.- ela disse nervosa soltando mais baforadas.

- Serio agora, pare com esse cachimbo.- disse Cissy.

- Não posso!

- Ah você realmente consegue ser realmente antipática, mais antipática do que o que acha que o Malfoy é. Estou deixando o recinto até você parar com esse cachimbo dos demônios.- e dizendo isso ela levantou-se da almofada onde estava deitada e saiu andando com o rabo erguido .

- Espere! Não me deixe!- mas ela já tinha desaparecido de vista e Ginny já estava novamente imersa na sua propria nuvem de fumaça fedorenta.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro com sua cabeça burbulhando em perguntas, mas a pergunta para a qual ela mais queria resposta era: se ele havia conseguido identifcá-la como Morgana ou ele apenas a via como a Weasley maluca que estava no mesmo quarto que a namorada do seu amigo.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- Caramba não acredito que a sua Morgana é aquela ruiva de parar um trem!- disse Blás com toda a sensibilidade que tinha.

- É ela.- foi tudo que Draco disse. Ele estava sentado no canto da cama olhando para um ponto qualquer fixo na parede em frente já fazia algum tempo e Blás acreditava que seria necessário o próprio apocalipse para tirá-lo desta posição.

- Como você sabe?- ele perguntou ainda incrédulo, era a terceira vez que Draco lhe contava aquela história e sem perder a paciência. O loiro devia estar em algum tipo de estado de choque, Zabine o testava para ver até quando ele aguentaria repetir a história sem explodir. Em parte ele realmente queria ouvir, pois ele simplesmente ainda estava dominado pela incredulidade.

-Principalmente pelo cheiro que ela exalava por todo os arredores, ela perfumava tudo com a essência de alfazema. Contudo o beijo também teve sua contribuição. Era Morgana.

- Santo Deus...! Que história mais maluca.

- Nem me diga...- disse Draco ainda imóvel.

- "Ela perfumava tudo..." quem ti viu quem te vê...- disse Zabine em tom de zombaria.

- Cala a boca Zabine. Não é como se você não rastejasse atrás da amiga dela. Por sinal como é o nome dela que você havia me dito a alguns minutos?

Blas estava realmente começando a se preocupar com Draco. Não preocupado do tipo "Draco com diarréia", estava mais para "Draco está levando desaforos " tipo de preocupado. Quem sabe um pouco de " Oh Merlin! Draco realmente gosta dessa mulher..." tipo de preocupado, mas ele supunha que essa última categoria contava tanto como preocupação quanto como espanto. Ou melhor, assombro.

- O nome dela é Izzie.- ele disse sem pensar direito no que dizia.

- Não, seu imbecil. Não o nome da sua namorada.

- Ah você quer o nome da _ sua _namorada. Bom a Izzie, que por sinal não é minha namorada, se refere à sua ruiva como Ginny.

- Ginny...Isso não é diminutivo para algo?

- Não tenho idéia.

- Preciso falar com ela. Ela não pode simplesmente adentrar ao meu quarto comigo saindo do banho arrancar a minha toalha da cintura e sair correndo.

-Ela arrancou sua toalha?  
- Sim.

-Nossa, ruiva tarada solta! Quem sabe ela não vem me fazer uma visita rápida dessas e também arranca a _minha_ toalha?- ele disse fazendo sua melhor cara de segundas intenções.

- Cala a boca Blás.- ele disse simplesmente sem se mover ou desviar os olhos da parede nem por um segundo.

Blas perdeu a paciência.

- Ok cara, já chega! Você tá me dando os arrepios homem! Você gosta dela de verdade eu entendo. Me assusta, não vou negar, mas eu entendo. Mas você poderia por favor sair dessa posição e parar de encarar a parede como tem feito pelas últimas duas horas?! Ou eu vou ter que te bater fora desta posição?

Draco finalmente se mecheu, ele finalmente o encarou.

- Só Ginny? Sem nenhum sobrenome?

Blás estava a cada segundo mais precupado.

- Sei lá qual o sobrenome dela. Eu e Izzie não ficamos exatamente falando das amigas dela. Ela deve ter algum sobrenome, afinal não deve ser filha de um pai de chiqueiro!

- Oh Merlin! O que eu faço agora...?- ele perguntou admitindo-se completamente desorientado.

- Acho que deveria ir falar com ela, você sabe, antes que ela ataque mais alguém...- disse Blas.

- Pare com isso Blas, você sabe muito bem que não é assim!- disse ele levemente irritado.

Blas o olhou assustado. Aquele não era o Draco, peciênte com argumentos baseados na sensatez... Ele já tinha tido o sufieciente daquela maluquice.

- Cara você realmente tá me dando aqueles arrepios, pra mim já chega. Combinei de fazer algo com Izzie e já estou atrasado. Acho que você realmente deveria ir falar com ela.

- Sim, eu vou.- ele disse se levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à porta junto com Blás.

- Acho que você ia querer tirar a roupa com a qual dormiu e colocar suas vestes primeiro.

- Claro, claro...- assentiu Draco voltando em direção ao armário.

- Cara talvez você queira comer algo, já são três da tarde e você sequer tomou café. Melhor ainda, chame-a para comer algo com você.

- Certo.- disse o loiro ainda no mesmo tom mecânico.

- Até mais tarde.- e dizendo isso saiu rapidamente do lugar.

Draco fez como ele disse ainda se sentindo aereo à tudo ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ela era linda, hipnotizante e além disso tinha aquela sensação lá no fundo de que ele a conhecia.

Precisava falar com ela. Sabia qual era o quarto, ele se lembrava muito bem dela e do velhinho se agarrando no corredor, assim como do dia em que ela estivera muito bêbada e chorando em trajes menores no meio do trem. Ele havia conduzido ela de volta ao seu quarto. Morgana era bem dada a aventuras para ser gentil sobre aquelas situações, e sobre aquele velhinho, bem eles deveriam conversar sobre aquilo, ele parecia bem intimo dela, e ela havia lhe dito recentemente que não era comprometida... Haviam tantas coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar à ela. Incluso " De onde diabos ele a conhecia?" De fato ela havia mandado um bilhete por coruja agracendo pelo dia em que ele havia levado-a para o quarto enquanto ela não estava em condições. Deveria haver o nome dela assinado no bilhete em algum lugar, ele só não conseguia lembrar, e sequer sabia onde havia posto o tal bilhete.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo trem tão absorto em seus conflitos internos tentando se preparar mentalmente para o reconhecimento de terreno que estava prestes a fazer, que sequer notou as pessoas o encarando de forma estranha.

Finalmente ele estava à porta do quarto dela, bateu na porta como mandava o protocolo e esperou.

- Lucy já disse: eu agi como uma maluca! Fiz algo muito louco e nunca mais sairei deste quarto!- ela gritou enquanto abriu a porta. Ele não segurou o riso discreto.

Ela parecia ter sido vítima de um feitiço para o corpo preso ali petrificada na porta o encarando como se houvesse visto um fantasma.

- Boa tarde Morg... Quero dizer Ginny.

Ela ainda estava pedtrificada só que agora sua boca abria e fechava varis vezes sem emitir nenhum som.

- Desculpe, não é uma boa hora?- ele tentou parecer educado até que ela recuperasse sua voz, mas não se conteve. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e gentilmente a forçou a sair daquela posição para que ele pudesse entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.- Se não for uma boa hora, eu sinto muito, mas não irei embora. Nós precisamos conversar e não tem nada que você possa fazer. Que cheiro é esse?- ele disse observando a fumaça no ar.

- Merlin...- ela disse. Ele suspirou ela estava no mesmo estado em que ele estivera dois minutos atrás, novamente ele a conduziu, mas desta vez para o canto da cama.

- Sim.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu estou muito sem jeito. Devo-lhe mil desculpas por tê-lo...Atacado daquela forma naquela noite. - ela disse, nervosa balançando o cachimbo em um das mãos.

- Ahh, vamos dizer que está tudo bem e que você só me assustou um pouco. Você fuma... Cachimbo?- ele perguntou achando muitíssimo estranho.

Ela sorriu sem graça querendo morrer por não ter escondido o cachimbo.

- Ah... Não, na verdade não, eu... Eu só gosto de segurar.- ela disse gaguejando. Ela queria se enforcar, ela era oficialmente a pessoa mais estúpida do universo e ele a olhava com toda a incredulidade possivel.

- E ficar respirando a fumaça...?

Ela sorriu um sorriso amarelo sem graça.

- É...

- Por que essa fumaça é realmente muito cheirosa e agradável...- ele disse irônico.

Ela gostaria de ter um buraco no chão onde pudesse enfiar sua cabeça exatamente como uma avestruz.

- Está te incomodando? Eu posso tentar disspá-la se você quiser...- ela disse colcoando o cachimbo na boca automáticamente e soprando duas baforadas enquanto procurava sua varinha.

Ele não conseguiu controlar o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto, enquanto ela genuinamente se atrapalhava com as proprias palavras e gestos. Ela realmente era a Morgana, os gestos a voz o perfume era tudo identico, inclusive a habilidade de lhe roubar sorrisos. Enquanto ela procurava desajeitamente sua varinha e displicentemente fumava o cachimbo ele a encarava com um sorriso pretensioso e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Até que como um surto ela explodiu.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Demonios uivantes!A porcaria da varinha sumiu!- ela gritou parecendo muito frustrada. Ele a encarou confuso se aproximando de onde ela estava em pé.

- Acalme-se se você quiser eu mesmo posso dissipar a fumaça para você...

Ela bufou soltando mais baforadas, só então notando que estivera notoriamente fumando nos ultimos segundos quando havia dito que não fumava.

- É eu fumo cachimbo! Era do meu avó e eu acabei desenvolvendo o hábito em momentos de sobrecarga de stress!

- Posso perceber... É um hábito horrivel.- ele disse sem fazer cerimônea a encarando.

- Que Droga! Isso está tudo errado. Não era pra ser assim! Eu deveria estar bem vestida e bronzeada, meu cabelo deveria estar arrumado e não parecendo um ninho de pardais vorazes! Eu deveria roubar seu fôlego ao invés de gastar o meu proprio neste maldito cachimbo!- ela disse. Ele gargalhou sonoramente da frustração dela, ele poderia agora encaixá-la perfeitamente em todas as cenas que tinha em sua cabeça dos dois se encontrando. Quando ele conseguiu parar de rir viu que ela o encarava com uma expressão pouco feliz.

- Se isso te consola quando você me atacou e puxou minha toalha naquela noite você realmente roubou o meu fôlego...- ele disse ainda rindo.

Ela corou violentamente e a sensação de que ele a conhecia aumentou.

- Desculpe por aquilo, não sei onde estava com a cabeça. Estava muito ansiosa para saber quem era você.

- Então você já suspeitava de mim?

- Mais ou menos...

Então antes que ele pudesse impedir a si mesmo ele a abraçou e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos flamejantes dela sentindo o cheiro dela como ele sempre adorava fazer. Estava mais forte ali, a essencia de alfazema.

- Você está surpreso de um jeito ruim em saber que eu sou a Morgana?- ela perguntou ainda em seu abraço.

- Não, na verdade eu já havia observado você e suas amigas no trem, mas em especial Blas, você sabe, o cara que está saindo com a sua amiga...

- Sim eu sei quem ele é.

- Pois é, se me permite dizer ele já tecia bons comentários sobre a sua aparencia se me permite dizer. Se é com isso que está preocupada.- ele disse rindo do desconforto dela.

- Não é exatamente com dizer, isso também, mas tem outra coisa...

- O que mais poderia te preocupar, foi você a curandeira que cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava todo... Quando eu estava em uma situação desagradável.- ele completou.- Pelo que sou grato, nunca lhe agradeci.

- Você teve chance de me agradecer, poderia muito bem ter enviado por coruja.

- Como você agradece à uma mulher por ter te ajudado a curar uma diarréia de mais alto grau?

Ela finalmente sorriu de verdade. Ela conseguia compreender o lado dele.

- Quero dizer, eu sem quem você é.Você é Draco Malfoy, eu nunca poderia esperar... Como isso acontecer...

- Você sabe o meu nome?- ele achou estranho achou que ela só o conhecesse devista dos corredores do trem.

- Claro que sei. Você pelo visto não sabe o meu...- ela disse abaixando a vista. O loiro se sentiu um pouco culpado.

- Eu não lembro. Perdi o bilhete e a receita... E na época eu estava preocupado com outras coisas para guardar esta informação em mente.

Ela se sentiu levemente ofendida, mas manteve-se firme. Ela ia dizer,mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria descobrir.

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley.- ela disse séria o encarando nos olhos. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás soltando-a imediatamente.

- Como?

- Ginevra Wealsey.

- Weasley?

- Sim.- ela confirmou ainda o encarando séria.

- Nossa...- ele disse sentando-se na cama assumindo novamente os gestos mecânicos de meia hora atrás.- Isso está errado de tantas formas...

- Você entende agora a minha agonia...?- ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela na cama

- Eu entendo a minha agonia, que esta se formando agora.

- Eu estive em Hogwarts na mesma época que você, apenas um ano mais nova.- ela disse.

- O merlin! Você era a namoradinha do Potter, você perseguia ele, e mandou aquele ridiculo cartão de dia dos namorados quando estavamos no terceiro ano, ou segundo... Não lembro bem.

-E você era, aquele estúpido garoto arrogante, que se achava superior a todos e usava aquela feiosa da Pansy Parkinson. Você era insuportável! Como você pode ter se tornado o Merlin? Como eu posso ter me apaixonado por Draco Malfoy?!

Ele ficou em silencio

- Você está apaixonada por mim?

Ela corou violentamente e virou de costas envergonhada fingindo ainda procurar a vaarinha.

-Não posso estar, mas estou...- ela murmurou o mais baixo que pôde.

- Esse não é nem de longe o meior problema. O grande problema foi eu ter me envolvido com você...Você é uma Weasley.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no estômago, era isso que vinha aterrorizando os cantos de sua mente durante aqueles dois dias. Exatamente aquela reação.

- Isso é um problema tão grande assim para você...?- ela perguntou visivelmente ofendida.

- Sim, quero dizer. Sua familia é metida com todo tipo de hábitos ruins...

Ela o olhou com desgosto.

- Eu estava certa. Cissy ainda tentou mudar minha opinião, mas você continua o mesmo menininho esnobe que sempre foi, com sua mania insuportável de grandeza.- ela disse com desdem.- Acho que nós dois temos idéias muito diferente sobre hábitos ruins.

- Vindo daquela que ainda continua de pijama e ainda por cima fuma cachimbo! Quem em nome de Merlin fuma cachimbo nos dias de hoje? Ou melhor, que mulher fuma cachimbo nos dias de hoje?- ele disse levantando-se

- Eu não ia dizer nada, mas ao menos eu e minha familia não fomos publicamente envergonhados após a guerra. Sua família é nojenta malfoy!

Ele afastou-se dando um passo para trás. Aquilo era golpe baixo, quem ela achava que era? Ela era apenas mais uma ruiva naquela orda que eles costumavam chamar de famíli, mas a realidade era que eles mal tinham como sustentar a ninhada de filhos.

- Toda aquela situação foi um erro. Eu minha mãe e meu pai já nos redimimos diante do ministério, minha família conhece nobreza de uma forma que a sua nunca vai conhecer.- ele disse com os punhos tremendo diante da audácia dela.

- Acho que sim, já que nobreza pra você é comprada, e não merecida.- ela disse já com as bochechas vermelhas.

- A mesma Weasley de sempre. Acho que foi você quem não cresceu, ainda continua correndo atrás do Potter aos fins de semana, eu fui só sua distração não é? Não tem problema no fim das contas acho que você não poderia passar disso para mim, também.

- Como você ousa?!- ela disse chocada com os olhos marejados sentindo uma dor aguda no peito.

- E você ainda teve a coragem de me dizer que nãoe ra comprometida, enquanto eu claramente vi você se agarrando com aquele velhinho burro no corredor do trem naquele dia. Ele era rico ao menos?

- Eu não preciso de lições de moral de um Malfoy, quanto mais de um que coloca a cueca por cima da calça!- ela disse alterada, apontando para as vestes dele. Então o loiro finalmente entendeu porque as pessoas que passavam por ele o encaravam com aquele olhar engraçado. Ele estivera tão distraido ao se vestir que nem percebera.

- A culpa é sua! Você me deixou distraído, me deixou parecendo um duente mental desde que invadiu meu quarto e me atacou!- ele gritou enfurecido.

- Eu não te ataquei! Foi só um beijo, não se sinta tão lisonjeado!- ela disse com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto dando um passo na sua direção.

- Não foi, não! Você arrancou a minah toalha, se aproveitou que eu estava desprevenido, logo após eu sair do banho!- ele disse apontando para ela como se apontasse para um réu e se aproximando também.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que eu me aproveitei do pobre garotinho aqui? Que não sabe como dar conta de uma mulher?

- Eu dei conta de você!- ele disse furioso a centimetros do rosto dela. Ela era uma baixinha ruiva realmente insolente.

- Então porque eu precisei te atacar?

- Porque você mesmo disse que é louca por mim!- ele disse com as bochechas rosadas pelo calor da discussão.

- Ah mais é calro, você ainda é aquele garotinho mijão, que acha que tudo gira ao seu redor!- ela disse descontrolada rebatendo o dedo dela do seu rosto.

- Vou mostrar para você qual a diferença entre um homem e um garoto.- ele disse arrebatando-a em um beijo.

Eles estavam descontrolados. A ruiva deixou o cachimbo cair no chão esquecendo-se totalmente do mesmo, ela era pura raiva do homem à sua frente, queria rasga-lo em dois com as suas unhas. Ele não tinha o direito de se achar superior a ninguém, quem ele achava que era? Ela ia colocá-lo no seu devido lugar! Ah se ia...! Ele estava transtornado com as ofensas dela. Como ela poderia achar que ele aidna era aquele menino que fora apra hogwarts e namorara aquela horrenda Pansy Parkinson? Ela de fato não o conhecia, e adorava julgá-lo como todos. Ele ia mostrar pra ela do que era feito um Malfoy! Sua respiração era ofegante enquanto ele dava um fim aquele ridiculo pijama dela, assim como tudo dentro daquele quarto. Cada arranhão feito por ela que deixava sua pele ardendo o deixava mais ansioso para terminar com aquela roupa logo.

- Sua cueca é horrível.- ela disse por puro despeito. Enquanto puxava a mesma até ouvir as costuras se romperem e o tecido ceder até rasgar.

- Não mais que seu pijama, quem te emprestou a sua mãe?- ele perguntou mordendo-lhe o pescoço e a orelha.

- Não, eu peguei do armário da sua mãe.- ela disse desaforada.

- Minha mãe é uma senhora de classe- ele disse no meio de um beijo esfomeado.

- E a minha é uma senhora de respeito.

A cada ofensa os dois ficavam mais vorazes, e o ritmo se tornava mais intenso. Nenhum dos dois se importavam se estavam fazendo barulho ou sequer percebia que estavam destruindo o lugar na penteadeira todos os perfumes e maquigem jaziam quebrados no chão, o espelho na porta do armário estava rachado e Draco sequer sentiu o corte em suas costas.

- Não posso acreditar que deixei você entrar na minha cabeça.- ele disse ofegante e coma respiração pesada. Ela nem achou aquela frase digna de resposta, ou talvez só estivesse sem fôlego.

As luminárias estava igualmente quebradas e os travesseiros, se é qua ainda se podia chamar de travesseiros aquele amontoado de penas. Ginny sequer sentia as várias mordidas e arranhões por todo o seu corpo, ou o corte em sua mão esqueda de quando sem querer ela se apoiara em uma cadeira sobre a qual já haviam resquicios de uma das luminárias. Os dois eram pura fúria.

Quando tudo terminou os dois estavam deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro, ambos exaustos. Draco a observava respirar e deslizava a mão pela lateral de seu corpo, sua propria respiração já havia se acalmado assim como sua raiva, agora só restava o que ele imaginava ser sensatez. Ela era linda, os cabelos espalhados ao seu redor reluziam à luz que entrava das cortinas semi abertas, e neles repousavam pequenas penas dos travesseiros destruidos. Ele nunca havia imaginado que Morgana pudesse ser ela, mas era. Ele não podia parar de pensar nela e em o quanto ele a desejava, o quanto ele gostava de receber o olhar dela pelas palpebras entre-abertas exatamente como agora. Se odiou por não conseguir evitar o que estava sentindo, se odiou por faltar-lhe coragem de levantar dali e deixá-la só como ele já havia feito com tantas outras mulheres. Ela era diferente, ela parecia sentir asco dele enquanto discutiam, nenhuma mulher em toda a sua vida havia expressado desdém em relação a ele. Ela certamente o achava abominável, como as palavras dela mesmo haviam dado a entender.

Ele olhou para o sangue que marcava a palma da mão dela, e passou suavemente o dedo pelo corte e observou-a se encolher devido à dor, parou de imediato.

- Sinto muito.- ele disse encarando-a.

Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e disse:

- Não tem problema, daqui a pouco só vai restar uma pequena cicatriz no lugar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, vários minutos se passaram e ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra. Ela estava morrendo de medo de que de alguma forma ela afugentasse aquele momento, então ela só se deleitava na presença dele, no toque dele em sua pele e nas sensações conhecidas e aconchegantes que ele lhe causava. Ao contrário do que ela havia dito era dificil deixá-lo, aafastar o toque aveludado de seus dedos nela, ou recusar aos beijos invasivos que os dois troram a minutos atrás. Tudo era muito dificil... Então ele quebrou o silencio.

- Você estava certa.

- Sobre o que?- ela perguntou com a voz rouca, a garganta ardia dos gritos trocados.

- Isso está errado. Não pode durar.- e dizendo isso ele levantou-se sem olhar para trás para que ela não visse seus olhos vermelhos, pegou o que restava se suas roupas e deixou-a com o silencio do quarto destruido. Naquele momento ele se odiava mais que nunca por não conseguir conter a lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. Ela obviamente não o queria, e ele também não deveria desejá-la.

**Capitulo 15. Russia**

Draco estava no seu quarto encarando o teto como havia estado as duas últimas semanas, sua rotina durante estes últimos dias havia sido: acordar, tomar banho, pedir comida no quarto, tomar banho, sentar na poltrona proxima a cortina, tomar banho, pedir almoço no quarto,, tomar banho deitar e encarar o teto, tomar banho, deitar novamente e encarar o teto, tomar banho, pedir jantar no quarto, tomar banho, e por ultimo deitar para tentar dormir e recomeçar tudo de novo...

Ele havia se recusado a sair do trem e proseguir para o quartod e hotel que havia sido disponibilizado para ele assim que chegaram em São entrou e saiu do quarto de hotel, havia alegado todo tipo de loucura odores imaginários, lençóis asperos e de má qualidade, havia inclusive dito que o local era abafado quando eles estavam claramente no inverno enfrentanod uma temperatura que oscilava sobre zero. Por fim depois de Zabine falar com guia que era responsável pela programação e informá-lo que Draco estava passando por um período dificil na vida :

"

_- Bem, pode-se imaginar como é dificil para alguém de família tão tradicional como a dele revelar que é homosexual para a família em uma boate gay trouxa em plena a Austrália não é...? Por isso Sr. Zelner pesso que compreenda a gravidade da situação, é melhor deixá-lo sozinho, para que ele não crie mais confusões, ele não aceita muito bem repreensões, se é que me entende. Da última vez ele queria fazer um numero que envolvia um cabo de vassoura e um pinguim em público. Nada bonito.- dizia Zabine com a expressão de genuína preocupação, encarando um Sr. Zelner chocado._

_- Santo Deus, mas então se ele está lidando com a 'situação' desta forma ele não pode ser deixado sem os cuidados de uma pessoa sã... Digo em perfeito estado de consciência, é claro que sei que o Sr. Malfoy sempre foi são, por favor não diga a ele o contrário, mas é que não queremos que os passageiros desta viagem sejam pertubadas por estes... Hum... Pequenos infortunios.- disse o velho senhor de forma desconfortável_

_- De forma alguma, por isso seria uma decisão inteligente permitir que ele permanecesse no trem longe dos olhos do público. Entende? Longe de vassouras é claro._

_- Sim, sim, o Sr. Malfoy precisa de um descanso, isto é tudo. Então está decidido ele permanecerá no trem e o Senhor como é o amigo da família mais proximo permanecerá com ele. Afinal preciso me certificar que ele esteja acompanhado. Sr. Zabine terá que convir que não posso permitir que ele fique sem supervisão, não que ele seja perigoso, por favor não quero insinuar isto... Pelo amor de Merlin, eu e Lucius nos demos muito bem no passado, não tenho a intenção de ofender nenhum familiar dele por favor... Não há motivos para ofensas.- disse o Sr. Zelner receoso."_

Draco é claro não sabia uma palavra sobre esta conversa com responsável pela viagem o tal Sr. Zelner. Ele sequer havia perguntado como haviam deixado que ele continuasse no trem. Não estava interessado nisto por hora tudo que ele conseguia pensar era nela, a imagem daquele dia em que ele a havia deixado na cama queimava eus pensamentos e expulsava qualquer coisa que tentasse ter vez entre seus pensamentos. Ela estava lá parecendo um anjo deitada na cama com os cabelos cor de cobre espalhados pela cama cheios de penas e refletindo a lus do sol, as palpebras preguiçosas semi fechadas... Perfeita. Ela o detestava, tinha nojo dele. Aquilo era um absurdo ele não poderia querer ela, não pdoeria desejá-la porque ela não desejava ele. Claro tinha o fato de ela ser uma Weasley, aquilo tornava tudo ainda mais inaceitável! Mas como ela poderia ser uma Weasley e ele não conseguir tirar ela da cabeça, Weasleys eram nojentos. Ele os achava tão nojentos quanto ela o achava. Só que ela não! Ela deveria ser algum tipo de excessão divina enviada para o torturar.

Não ele não desejava ela! Sua mente gritava este tipo de frases para ele, mas era inútil... Simplesmente inutil. E para completar tudo ele vinha suspeitado que tinha algum tipo de insuficiencia respiratória, pois eventualmente quando achava que sua cabeça ia explodir de tanto pensar nela, sentia umas dores agudas no peito uma agonia no estômago e um falta de ar dos infernos. Ele ficava andando de um lado para o outro tentando não vomitar em meio ao desespero que o consumia.

Ele definitivamente tinha que parar de pensar nela. E é por isso que estava naquele exato momento olhando o teto, tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não ela, qualquer coisa por mais efêmera que fosse. Havia falhado misaravelmente naquele espaço de tempo decorrido, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Aquilo não poderia durar. Eles dois não existiam nos mundos um do outro. Eles dois não deveriam existir um para o outro.

Só que se era assim qeu tinha que ser, porque ela existia para ele? Aquilo não deveria ser errado? Por que a pele dela sera tão macia debaixo dos dedos dele? Por que os lábios dela pareciam tão atraentes para os seus? Os lábios dela eram magnéticos... E os cabelos! Os cabelos eram a materialização da tortura para ele, ele que sempre fora um cara que preferia as morenas! O cabelo dela guardava todo o cheiro dela! Concentrava o cheiro de alfazema dela! Ele ficava maluco só de lembrar... Ah o cheiro dela... Não é como se ele nunca tivesse sentido o cheiro de alfazema na vida, ele já havia sentido. Achava até bem comum para falar a verdade. Era o cheiro de alfazema nela... Alguns perfumistas diziam que o mesmo perfume cheira diferente em cada pessoa, talvez fosse isso.

Ah droga! Lá estava ele não fazendo sentido algum novamente!

Ele estava de olhos fechados fazendo uma pausa em toda aquela concetração no teto tentando afastar a agonia no estômago que se aproximava discretamente fazendo seu ar faltar quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir, sem batidas prévias.

- Draco, estou de saco cheio de você nesta situação, você vai levantar agora e falar com a Ginny.

Quando Zabine falou o nome dela, ele não conseguiu segurar, as dores agudas jah suas companheiras odiadas tomaram conta a agonia na boca do estômago assumiu maxima intensidade e ele vomitou. Virou a cabeça para fora da cama e vomitou. Lá se fora todo o café da manhã e o almoço que ele havia se forçado tão penosamente a comer.

- Ah cara, sabia que isso não poderia ser normal, agora você está doente. Draco eu nunca vi você desse jeito! E eu te conheço desde Hogwarts, vi você se envolvendo com várias mulheres e nunca te vi ficar trancado num quarto por duas semanas, não sozinho!- ele disse acrescentando a parte do "sozinho" rapidamente. O que Ginny fez com você cara?

Droga, Blás havia feito aquilo de novo. Foi quase que instantâneo, Draco vomitou mais uma vez, então levantou a cabeça ofegante.

- Para de falar o nome dela.- disse com a voz fraca. Tentando reprimir as dores no peito e concentrar-se em respirar.

- O que?- disse o outro incrédulo.

- Para de dizer o nome dela.- ele repetiu.

- Draco, mas isso não faz sentido...

- Eu sei... Só... Só, não repita, porfavor.- ele disse tentando sentar-se na cama.

Blás tinha os olhos arregalados de susto Draco nunca havia lhe pedido por favor, ele nunca havia pedido por favor para nada desde que oa dois se conheceram. Zabine estivera pronto para passar uma bronca em Draco e fazer com que ele paresse com todo aquele drama. A ruiva amiga de Izzie estava mal também, pelo que ele havia entendido ela não parava de fumar. Ele estive preparado para chegar lá arrancar Draco da cama e dizer para ele que não fazia diferença ele continuar com a garota só até o fim da viagem para ele parar de drama e Izzie parar de se preocupar. Depois se ele quisesse ele poderia terminar com ela... Mas pelo que ele estava encontrando ali, a ruiva não era a unica que estava em uma situação desconfortável. Ele nunca vira o amigo tão mal.

Nas ultimas semanas ele havia notado que ele estivera mais mecânico e não queria sair do quarto sequer para comer, mas o Malfoy sempre fora meio excentrico, e ele achava que a tal ruiva havia dado algum chilique e ele estava tentando evitar ela. Não seria a primeira vez.

Mas não o loiro ali na sua frente estava genuinamente sofrendo, estava impecavelmente alinhado usando uma de suas melhores roupas, não havia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, o perfume, agora superado pelo vômito, também estava discretamente presente... Aquilo significava que ele fora dominado por todas as maniasa que ele mantinha sob controle sempre, a mania de limpeza a mania de arrumação, a mania de simetria, a mania de postura... Dentre outras. Ele observou o pescoço do loiro a sua frente e viu a pele ressecada e vermelha, aquela era a mania de limpeza toda de novo.

- Draco quantos banhos tem tomado por dia?

Ele suspirou fundo e respondeu:

- Seis ou sete.

Blás o olhou preocupado

- Você sabe que isso...

- Sim, mania de limpeza, eu sei.- disse ele levemente irritado

- E a roupa e o cabelo e o perfume...

- Eu sei Blás! Você acha que eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo?!

- Não parece saber!- retrucou o outro. – Você está acabado...

- É só por um tempo, eu só preciso não pensar nela por algum tempo.- ele disse engolindo a seco levantando e se dirigindo ao banheiro. Zabine o interceptou no meio do caminho.

- Para, você não vai tomar banho agora. O que está acontecendo?

- Me solta Zabine.- ele disse sem encarar amigo.

- Não vou soltar nada. Você vai me contar tudo que está acontecendo agora.

- Me solta, ou eu...

- Ou você o que Malfoy?! Aposto que nem se lembra a ultima vez que tocou sua varinha!

- Minha varinha...- Draco gaguejou como uma criança – Onde? Como você sabe...?

- Eu estava lá da última vez lembra? Eu vi como você estava nos ultimos dias antes do julgamento do seu pai, e eu vou te dizer, cara você não estava nem perto do que o que você esta agora.

- Me solta Blás!

- Não! Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e a ruiva agora! Por que diabos você chega a passar mal quando uve o nome dela?

Draco fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em afastar a agonia no estômago ao lembrar de tudo.

- Ela é uma Weasley.- soltou tudo em uma frase só.

- O Ginny é uma Weasley?

Ao ouvir aquilo Draco fechou as mãos em punhos e cerrou os dentes. Era incrivel o efeito que o nome dela tinha.

- É.

- Então é isso? Isso que fez vocês se afastarem?

- Também...

- O que mais?

- Ela sabe que eu sou um Malfoy, e ela mesma disse que nada disso ia dar certo.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Sim, mas não foi só isso, o pior de tudo.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Eu... Eu e ela, nós...

- Ah então terminou bem, sexo para fazer as pases?

- Não.

- Sexo de despedida?

Draco apenas desviou o olhar e Blás teve a sua resposta. Era mais sério do que pensava.

- Bem, ela não está muito bem.

- Não está?- ele perguntou ansioso.

- Izzie disse que ela anda fumando o tempo todo. Não come direito, não fala muito,não tem dormido...

- Preciso desligar parte da minha mente, e tudo vai ficar bem, você me conhece Zabine. – ele disse desconversando e virando-se de costas fingindo arrumar as coisas no criado mudo.

- E desligando a parte da sua mente e faz você lembrar dela, você deixa as suas milhões de manias te dominarem?- disse blás arquenado uma sobrancelha.

- Não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça! Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu sinto essas dores horriveis no peito, essa nausea constante, falta de ar horrível!

- Ah, eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo com você...- disse Blás receoso.

- O que?

- Bem, acho melhor você não saber agora. Não acho que vá aceitar muito bem, mas sem duvida você precisa ver um curandeiro.- e dizendo isso saiu silenciosamente do local antes que um Draco ainda estático o detêsse.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Zabine sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e entendia que Draco estivesse assustado aquilo realmente nunca tinha acontecido com ele, Draco nunca havia se apaixonado antes. E aquilo estava transtornando seriamente a sua cabeça só poderia ser aquilo. Blás mesmo já havia estado nesta situação umas duas ou três vezes, e se lembrava como poderia ser torturante, mas nunca havia visto nada igual ao estado em que seu amigo estava. Ele precisava dar um jeito naquilo ou Draco enlouqueceria em breve, havia chegado lá prestes a dizer para ele que deveria parar de bobagem e ir aproveitar a ruiva enquanto poderia, não sabia que a situação era aquela. Pelo que Izzie havia lhe dito ele sabia que Ginny estava mais do que só envolvida com seu amigo, mas não sabia que a reciproca era verdadeira. No entanto era verdadeiríssima.

Ele estava pasmo parado porta do quarto em que sua Izzie divida com a ruiva no Hotel, ele não sabia a principio o que fazer, mas sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Então bateu na porta do quarto e esperou, não demorou muito a porta se abriu e ele levou um susto. Na sua frente estava uma criatura desconhecida, e por alguns segundos ele se perguntou se havia batido no quarto errado, até que por fim ele reconheceu a criatura. Era Ginny. Só que em uma versão muito menos apreciável por assim dizer. O cabelo ruivo estava preso e um emaranhado oleoso no topo da cabeça, algumas mechas caiam pelo seu rosto de forma nada harmoniosa e totalmente desleixada. Os olhos apresentavam olheiras profundas, os lábios estavam rachados, e as macãs do rosto estavam pálidas, ela parecia mais magra, mas não de uma forma elegante. O conjunto todo das roupás amarrotadas e da criatura dentro das roupas fedia terrivelmente a uma horrível combinação de cebola e e ovos podres.

Zabine não se conteve e deu um passo para trás tentando evitar que o odor tenebroso chegasse a ele.

- A Izzie está?- ele perguntou relativamente aedrontado.

- Claro.- respondeu ela com um sorriso tentando ser simpática, mas o assustando mais ainda, e dizendo isso entrou no quarto novamente e enalguns segundos Izzie havia aparecido na porta.

- Deus! Você não me disse que a situação estava tão seria para este lado aqui também.

- Você não sabe da missa a metade...- disse ela girando os olhos.

- Não, é você quem não sabe. Eu fui visitar o outro enfermo no trem.

- E ai?- ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Ele estava perfeitamente arrumado, cabelo alinhado como se fosse se encontrar com o ministro, limpo impecável, deitado olhando para o teto.

Ela o encarou confusa.

- Com licença Blás, mas eu acho que eu tenho reais problemas aqui.- ela disse confusa seme entender do que ele estava reclamando. – Ao menos ele ainda come!

- Não você não está entendendo. Esse é o jeito dele entrar em colapso, ele tme tomado 7 banhos por dia, sua pele já está descascando e os desdos da mão já estão enrugados em tempo integral. Sem contar o fato de que ele vomita ao ouvir o nome da ruiva pesadelo ai dentro.

- Vomita?

- É.

-Nossa, está ai algo queu eu nunca havia visto.

- E não é só isso. Ele visivelmente tinha dificuldades em respirar, e sentia dores.

- Acho que você deveria levar ele na enfermaria.- disse Izzie séria.- Ginny Está mal mesmo, em breve ela deve estar como ele já que agora ela não consegue mais comer.

- Eu passei pela enfermaria para ver se eles poderiam mandar alguém, mas o curandeiro de plantão tirou folga, eu vim aqui para recorrer para a sua amiga aqui, apesar de ela ser uma Weasley.

- Como assim apesar de?

-A confusão toda que está nos botando loucos é por isso.

- O que importa o nome dela para ele?

- Ele é Draco Malfoy.

Izzie arqueou as sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos e soltou um assobio baixo, agora ela copreendia porque a amiga dizia que eles tinham que ficar separados que era melhor assim. Izzie não se convencia de que aquele pdoeria ser o melhor para eles, como o melhor poderia fazer sua melhor amiga definhar aos poucos? Agora ela entendia os argumentos, entendia o porque de tatna convicção de Ginny sobre eles não pdoerem dar certo. Aquela era de fato uma decisão dificil, a se ela bem conhecia a familia de Ginny, eles não ficaria nada satisfeitos se soubessem que ela estavam se relacionando com um Malfoy... Agora tudo se encaixava, o porque a amiga estava tão abalada, Ginny estava terrivelmente apaixonada por um Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy?

- Draco malfoy.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- A gente vai ter que dar um jeito nisso.- ela disse prevendo os problemas que eles teriam qeu enfrentar.

- E sabe o que é pior que ele ser Draco Malfoy?

- Ah não me diga que pode haver algo pior. Ele matou a coruja de estimação dela é isso?

- Não, pior do que lidar com Draco Malfoy, é lidar com Draco Malfoy apaixonado.

- Oh Merlin...!

- Continuamos precisando de um curandeira, Draco não está nada bem. Será que sua amiga está em condições?

- Posso falar com ela.

- E por Merlin, sugira um banho. Eu vou estar com o enfermo apaixonado no trem, tudo bem?- mas antes que ele virasse a esquina do corredor para retornar ao trem ela o segurou delicadamente pelo braço.

- Blás, o que nós vamos fazer? Eles vão precisar da nossa ajuda...?- ele viu que ela estava realmente preocupada com o outro casal, havia ficado surpresa ao descobrir assim como ele que a situação era mais complicada e delicada do que esperevam. Ele sorriu de leve para ela tentando tranquiliza-la, mas ele não sabia fazer aquilo, não era bom em tranquilizar as pessoas, na verdade ele sempre fazia exatamente o contrário com Draco. Então segurou firme a mão dela que ainda estava em seu braço e lhe deu um beijo.

- A gente vai dar um jeito Iz.-disse sorrindo. Ao ver o sorriso dela e a respiração calma ficou surpreso por ter funcionado. Mais uma coisa para a lista de coisas nas quias ele era bom, e essa ele nem sabia.

Ele correu o mais rápido possivel com medo de como encontraria o amigo, mas quando chegou no quarto ele aparentemente estava vazio, Blás olhou ao seu redor a cama estava levemente bagunçada de quando Draco ainda estivera deitado, mas o resto parecia intocado. Seria até muito plausível dizer que ninguém estivera lá há dias, tudo estava na na mais perfeita ordem, impecável. Draco havia organizado o quarto. Aquilo estava ficando pior exponencialmente.

- Draco?!- ele falou em alto e bom tom para o quarto vazio, então ele ouviu uma voz fraca responder:

- No banheiro...

- Oh Merlin, chocolate de novo não...- Por que no banheiro? Por que sempre que algo dava errado tinha banheiro envolvido. Na verdade quando algo dava muito muito errado, mas desta vez ele só estava sentado ao lado do vaso com a respiração ofegante e as vestes amassadas.

- Blás, porque ela não está nada bem...?- ele perguntou entre um suspiro sofrido e outro – Ela deveria estar bem. Ela deveria estar muito bem, ela tem asco a mim, raiva, odio...

- Bem, não foi o que me pareceu, Ginny estava bem destruida.

Na mensão daquele nome o loiro se inclinou na direção do vaso e Blás fechou os olhos para não ver a cena de mais cedo se repetir.

- Fica tranquilo toda a comida do dia já foi embora.- disse Draco tentando recuperar o fôlego e fazendo careta de dor devido às dores no peito.- Acho que você tem razão... Preciso de um curandeiro...

- Tem um a caminho.- disse Blás com firmeza, nem querendo imaginar o que ele diria se soubesse quem era que estava a caminho. Achou mais sensato não mencionar nada para não trazer mais vômito à tona.

- Ela deveria estar feliz que sequer nos vêmos mais... Ela me detesta. Por que está sofrendo...? Não faz sentido Blás...

- Bem se foi isso que ela te disse, não é isso que o estado em que ela está da a entender.- disse Blás dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem... Eu estou muito bem...

- Ah eu estou vendo, abraçado ao vaso sanitário é a sua concepção de bem?

- Isso deve ser só algo que eu comi de errado. As minha manias vão passar logo, é só uma questão de tempo, é o stress sabe? Essa viagem, você me forçou a vir...

- Ah claro uma viagem de férias num trem spa pode ser realmente muito stressante.- irônizou Zabine colocando a mão no ombro do amigo e o afastando do sanitário. - Você gosta dela Draco.

- Defina gostar...?- disse o loiro tentando ser cético, mas a agonia no estômago o impulsinou de volto ao sanitário.

- Eu sequer disse o nome dela, por que o vômito?- perguntou Blás indignado.

Ele balançou a cabeça ofegante em resposta sem condições de articular uma frase.

- Bem se te deixa feliz, ela não está bem, está sofrendo.

- Sofrendo?-ele conseguiu fôlego para uma palavra.

- Sim.

Mesmo naquele estado o loiro conseguiu demonstrar alivio em um sorriso discreto cansado. Ele deveria ser indiferente, mas não conseguia. Por que não conseguia? Ele queria mais que tudo não se importar, mas a ideia que ela pudesse estar sentindo falta dele assim como ele sentia dela era de alguma forma reconfortante para ele. Ele não queria entender, queria ela de volta, queria ir de volta ao vagão do trem onde haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez e esperar por ela. Ele não estava mais aguentando não pensar nela, já haviam se passado duas semanas e meia desde a ultima vez que havia se falado, e estas duas últimas semanas as coisas haviam saído lentamente dos eixos. Seu eterno companheiro era o desespero interno que nunca deixava seu peito, aquela sensação de ter uma bigorna comprimindo o peito como um abraço de ferro. Desespero, desespero em não poder simplesmente decidir tê-la de volta. E ele a queria como nunca quis algo em toda a sua vida, queria ela de forma febril e desesperada, queria ter o cheiro dela só para o seu próprio deleite. Queria os cabelos dela fazendo cócegas no seu rosto, queria o som da risada cascateante dela nos seus ouvidos, queria o calor dela, a pele dela de veludo na sua pele. E ela era tudo que ele não poderia ter! Não ter algo era uma sensação totalmente nova para ele, ele era um Malfoy e tudo o que ele queria ele tinha! Como era possível ele querer tanto e não ter algo ou alguém? Ele enconstou a cabeça na parede deixando-se encarar o teto novamente, nunca estive tão frustrado, tão desesperado, tão dolorido.

- Admita Draco, você sente falta dela, tanto quanto ela sente sua falta.- disse Zabine encarado-o.

O loiro deu um profundo suspiro.

- Terrivelmente.- e quando ele ouviu essa palavra sair dos seus labios ele sentiu seus olhos cederem ao nó em sua garganta e ficarem marejados.

Então uma voz soou do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Blás?

Zabine imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Izzie e disse para Draco:

- A ajuda chegou. – Draco ficou sem entender, mas contentou-se expulsar as lágrimas com o dorso da mão assim que o amigo deixou o local para ir atender à porta. – Oi Iz, ele está no banheiro.

Como aquilo pdoeria estar acontecendo com ele? Ele sentia vontade de chorar...! E aquele nó incomodo em sua garganta que não se desfazia não importava o quanto ele vomitasse.

- Draco sai daí.- era a voz de Zabine o chamando. Ele se pergguntava o que a namoradinha dele poderia querer tratar com ele. Levantou-se jogou uma agua na boca e no rosto para ver se afastava os tremores que leh percorriam e saiu do banheiro.

- Sim? – ele disse querendo saber porque havia sido requisitado, quando olhou uma figura magra com olheiras profundas os lábios estavam pálidos assim como o rosto, e o cabelo molhado que caia sobre seus ombros eram de um vermelho escuro. Não demorou muito e o cheiro dela invadiu seu nariz e sua mente. Era ela.

Os calafrios voltaram, ele sentiu a agonia no estômago retomar com intesidade máxima.

- Morgana?- ele falou quase sem voz, sua mão foi discretamente para o peito tentando conter as dores que já estavam dizendo a que veio.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido para ele.

- Draco o Curandeiro do trem estád e folga hoje, então a Iz falou com a Ginny e ela veio atendê-lo.

-Curandeiro? Zabine o que é isso? Enlouqueceu de vez?!- ele falou revoltado e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela.

- Como assim, você mesmo havia acabado de concordar enquanto colocava o que restava do seu estômago para fora.

Ela deu dois passos a frente e disse:

- Tudo bem eu posso te ajudar.

-Não, você não está entendendo, está tudo bem comigo.- ele disse pressionando com mais intensidade a mão no peito, quando se dirigia a ela as dores eram mais intensas.

- Olha, não quero saber, se eu te devolver para sua mãe desse jeito ela me come vivo, e eu tenho mais medo dela que das suas ameaças.- dizendo isso ele saio puxando Izzie pelo braço trancando os dois no quarto.

O silencio pairou o local por dois minutos inteiros, ele se recusava a olhar para ela tentando conter as nauseas que lhe dominavam então foi ela quem quebrou o silencio delicadamente.

- O Blás me disse que você tem sentido uma especie de nausea continua é isso?

- É, mas ele não tinha nada que se meter...

- Por favor, eu só estou aqui como curandeira, quero te ajudar. Não interessa quem eu sou.

- Tudo bem.- ele suspirou com dificuldade se dando por derrotado- Como eu faço?- perguntou cansado.

- Vou precisar que você deite e tire parte das vestes.

Ele tirou a capa e desabotoou as vestes com lentidão resignado.

- Pode permanecer de calças.

- Obrigado.- ele disse girando os olhos mesmo de costas para ela. Então deitou-se na cama.

Ela aproximou-se do seu peito, com um obejto estranho e metálico, e enquanto ela posicionava o instrumento ele a acompanhava com os olhos hipnotizado, mesmo mais magra e com as olheiras profundas ela ainda estava linda aos seus olhos, o cheiro dela invadia sua mente e só aumentava com a proximidade dela, aquilo era algum tipo de tortura. Ele cerrou os dentes os punhos e os olhos, as dores no peito estavam quase insuportáveis, suas mãos formigavam e ansiavam incontrolavelmente por tocá-la. Ele desejou que ela não ficasse tão proxima.

- Você está bem?- ela perguntou apreensiva.

- Também tenho sentido umas dores no peito.- ele disse coma voz entrecortada.

- Dores no peito?

- É...

Ela aproximou o ouvido do peito dele e os cabelos molhados dela tocaram no seu rosto, foi instantaneo ele achou que morreria alí. Seus dentes rangeram e seus punho ficaram brancos tamanha a força que ele fazia.

- Você se contrai quando doi?- ela perguntou se afastando e ele confirmou aliviado com a distância entre eles.

Então ela se aproximou novamente e ele se retesou, ele poderia sentir a respiração quente dela batendo nele. Draco nunca havia experimentado agonia maior em sua vida, seu peito se comprimia e seus olhos ficaram marejados instantaneamente, ele queria mais que tudo na vida tocá-la queria gritar de agonia, parecia que uma mão imvisivel pressionava uma bigorna de uma tonelada em seu peito expulsando todo o ar.

- Pare...!- ele implorou.

- O que eu estou fazendo? - ela perguntou se afastando. – Eu não estou vendo nada de errado com você. Eu recomendaria que você pareasse com os banhos execessivos, caso contrário sua pele vai continuar descamando e só vai piorar.

- Cansei disso. A culpa é sua por eu estar nesse estado.

- Minha?!- ela não estava entendendo mais nada. Ele estava saudável!

- Sua! Eu sinto nauseas quando penso em você, quando ouço o seu nome, sinto que vou morrer toda vez que penso em você meu peito doi meu estômago se revolve e eu não consigo respirar! Isso vai além da minha disciplina, não posso banir meus pensamentos da propria cabeça! Não durmo direito porque sonho com você e acordo passando mal. E ai para melhora tudo o Blás te traz para cá, e o seu cheiro vai me matar, o seu cabelo tocando em mim, só piora tudo...!- mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois enquanto ele estivera de costas para ela porque naquele momento até olhá-la era uma tortura e fazia seu peito doer, ela havia se aproximado e seurado sua mão.

Ele ficou sem fôlego de imediato. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu esquentar e ele sentiu sua bochecha corar, sentindo-se patético, mas não pode se sentir assim durante muito tempo. Logo em seguida ele sentiu os lábio dela nos dele e aquele foi o fim de todo o auto-controle que possuia. Suas mãos invadiram as vestes de curandeira dela e tocaram sem limites, sentiram sem limites. Não havia mais dor, não havia mais náuseas nem falta de ar...

Talvez um pouquinho de falta de ar.


End file.
